Suka Duka Kazekage
by KucingPerak
Summary: TAMAT ! "Gini ya … " Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala gak habis pikir. "Si Kyuubi itu bukannya nganggep elo sebagai sobat or anak buah, Gaara. Masa loe gak ngerti apa yang dia rasain sebenernya si ?". Friendship & Shounen-ai
1. Kejutan, euy !

KP: Fic ini kuedit. Biar lebih rapi …

Perhatian : Dengan sangat menyesal ... Naruto cs bukan punyaku. Melainkan punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfic ini ditulis oleh fansnya Gaara. (Gue gitu, lho)

Oiya, fic ini mengandung OOC. So jangan kaget kalo ntar ada karakter yang rada 'beda' sifatnyaaa …

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kejutan**

**Warning :** **Sasuke brengsek

* * *

**

"Selamat malam, Kazekage."

"Selamat beristirahat, tuan Kazekage."

"Mimpi yang indah, Tuan Gaara."

Berbagai ucapan mengiringi langkah kepulangan Gaara mulai dari gedong kantor Kazekage, menuju rumahnya tercinta. Dia hanya manggut-manggut santun pada penduduk yang ditemuinya. Maksain diri untuk senyum sampe sudut bibirnya pegal. Yah, dia kan emang bukan tipe orang yang sering senyum? Beda sama shohib deketnya, Naruto, yang malah pegel kalo sehari aja gak nyengir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto … sudah lama sejak peristiwa penculikan Kazekage yang sempat menggemparkan dunia perninjaan, n kematian nenek dari neneknya nenek ibunya yang bernama Chiyo, dia gak pernah ketemuan lagi. Denger-denger sih … si Naruto sibuk nguber temen lamanya, Sasuke, buat nikahin Sakura. Kalo nggak, si Sakura ngancem bakal ngancurin pabrik n warung ramen sedunia. Naruto yang cinta mati ama ramen ostosmastis mulai mencari si Sasuke lagi, setelah sebelumnya sempet nyerah karna ngerasa ... 'kalo laper, pasti Sasuke juga bakal pulang sendiri!'.

Eh? Masa Naruto yang over stamina n semangat, plus gak kenal kata menyerah itu pernah nyerah? N masa iya si Sakura masih ngincer si Sasuke yang dulu katanya pernah hampir ngebunuh dia? Lho? bukannya katanya Sakura lagi ada hati sama Naruto? Tapi, koq masih mau sama Sasuke? Apa dia mau poligami, eh, 'poliandri'? yang mana yg bener, nih? Yah, namanya juga gossip … . Makin digosok, makin sip ! Begitulah kata Temari.

Pokoknya, sekarang Gaara maunya tidurrr ! seharian duduk nandatanganin surat-surat yang ribet n muter otak ngatur anggaran Suna, plus rapat dengan tetua berjam-jam bikin dia nyesel jadi Kazekage!. _Hahh … padahal dulu gue cuma iseng ngedaftarin diri jadi calon Kazekage. Habis, kayaqnya si Naruto pengen banget jadi Hokage. Kirain asyik, yang ada malah bikin capek. Sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo bakal langsung kepilih. Bukannya dulu gue dibenci ama mereka?_

Pemikiran te-es-be membuatnya bertanya pada sang kakak tertua yang dari tadi jalan di sebelah kiri. "Temari, kenapa orang-orang Suna milih gue jadi Kazekage, ya? padahal kan dulu gue sering disumpahin mati karna punya kekuatan Shukaku ?"

Temari n Kankuro yang jalan di sebelah kanan Gaara berpandangan. Woa ... jarang-jarang nih, sang bungsu ngomong hal yang rada 'biasa'. Biasanya kan dia slalu nanyain sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jadwal kegiatan sebagai Kazekage n keluhan penduduknya yang perlu diselesaikan. Juga permintaan tolong untuk menyelesaikan berbagai persoalan dari seluruh penjuru sudut bumi yang pengen nyewa jasa ninja Suna. Plus jumpa fans. (yang trakhir coret !).

Cewek blonde tadi senyum. "Habis ... elu cakep, sih ... " nadanya kayaq orang nyanyi. "He ?" bibir atas cowok berambut merah itu terangkat. Dahi berkerut. "Gue serius, nih ... jawab yang serius, dong. Atau jangan-jangan loe juga gak tau ?". Temari tertawa kecil. Kedua lengannya dikaitkan ke belakang pinggang. "Waktu kecil dulu emang gak kliatan, tapi, skarang lu udah tumbuh jadi remaja yang yahud, Gaara ! sekarang ini di Suna kan banyak ceweknya ? Para calon Kazekage selain elu pada bangkotan semua. Ya tentulah kami semua lebih milih yang seger. Elu gitu loh ... "

"Gak rasional ... " _Seharusnya buat milih pemimpin yang paling penting kan kemampuannya? bukan tampangnya?_. "Bagi cewek gila, yang begitu itu termasuk rasional ... " bisik Kankuro, kakak keduanya. Gaara manggut-manggut. "Eh, Kuro! Ngomong apa loe barusan?" dahi Temari berkedut. "Eh ? Nggak, koq, nggak ... " si Kankuro langsung tegap lagi, ngadep jalan. "Selain itu ... " sambung Temari, kembali natap Gaara. "Shukaku loe udah lenyap. Gak ada yang perlu ditakuti lagi ama orang-orang desa. Lu juga udah bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang, kan ?" dia senyum lagi, kali ini senyum lembut khas seorang kakak cewek. Gaara membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

"Tuan Gaara! Menikahlah denganku!" tereak seorang cewek ninja yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atap mau terjun ke arah target: Gaara. Temari langsung sigap n bikin cewek tadi mental jadi bintang di langit dengan kipas gedenya. Gaara n Kankuro terpaku ngeliat kejadian serba cepat barusan. "Beh ! Sudah yang kelima utk hari ini !" si cewek blonde kembali naroh kipas tadi di punggungnya. "Gaara. Karna Shukaku gak ada, mereka emang udah gak takut lagi buat ngedeketin elu. Tapi, ini kelewatan. Lu jangan berani perga-pergi tanpa gue, ya ? bisa diculik !"

Gaara manggut-manggut cepet. Kankuro juga gak tau knapa jadi ikutan manggut. Gerakan Temari yang terlihat sanggup manghapuskan segala apa yang di depannya dalam sekejap itu bikin mereka rada ngeri !. Diem-diem, Gaara jadi kangen sama Shukaku. Coz, sekarang, dia gak pe-de bisa ngelindungin diri sendiri tanpa sodara-sodaranya. Ke mana-mana selalu dikawal. Sebenernya si, dia gak mau. Sudah 16 tahun masa masih dikawal ? Malu-maluin aja. Emang bayi, dijagain terus ?. Tapi, cewek-cewek Suna yg lagi jatuh cintrong bikin dia ngeri. _Akatsukiii ! Bakilin Shukaku gueee !_ teriak Gaara dalam hati, merana.

Setelah jalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya rumah mereka bertiga pun terlihat. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Pintu rumah terbuka. Lampu menyala ! "Hari gini siapa yang nekat mo ngerampok rumah Kazekage ? Tuh rampok emang bener-bener mo mati, kali ya ... ?" geram Temari, langkahnya berat dan cepat menuju rumah. Dahi Gaara berkerut. _Mau nyolong kok malah nyalain lampu ? Maling macam apa tuh_ ?. Dari sini samar2 terlihat sebuah kotak besar beberapa m dari pintu. _Kotak apaan tuh ? mencurigakan ..._ "Tu ... Tunggu, Tem !" Kankuro berlari menahan kedua bahu kakaknya tsb. "Ini ada alasannya ... "

"Elu lupa ngunci n matiin lampunya, huh ?"

"Nggak! Bukan! Ini ... " dia lalu noleh ke Gaara yang kini berdiri di dekat mereka. "Gaara, loe masuk aja duluan deh." Katanya, sambil ngebungkam mulut Temari. Gaara nurut aja. Emang aslinya dia mau masuk n tidur. Capek banget, sih ... . Setelah Gaara udah jalan ke sana, Kankuro ngebisikin kakaknya. "Sssh ... tadi siang Naruto cs dateng ... "

"Ha ?"

"Iya, pas loe ama Gaara dah brangkat ke gedong Kazekage. Nah, dia tuh punya rencana mo bikin acara ... " Temari maggut-maggut denger penjelasan adek pertamanya. "Wah, baik banget tuh, si Naruto." Cewek tadi membetulkan rambutnya, senyum. " ... walau rada salah ... "

"Eh? salah?" Kankuro bingung. "Yah ... sobat deket adek kita kan emang biasanya gitu." Temari nepuk-nepuk dahinya, ketawa. "Hahah ! Tapi, lumayan lah ... buat ngilangin stressnya Gaara ... " Dia pun mulai melangkah maju, diikuti Kankuro yang kebingungan. "Salah ...? jadi ... maksudnya gue juga salah?" dia garuk-garuk kepala. "Yah, gue emang suka lupa soal tanggalan ... . Bodo amat, deh ..."

Gaara masuk.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Gaara !"

Suara toa barusan berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda blonde jabrik, yang melompat keluar dari kardus kado raksasa di depannya, plus kue tart di tangan. "Eh?" Mata Gaara membelalak. "Na ... Naru ... Naruto ... ?". Tiba2 doi jadi gagap. _Apa gue mimpi ?_

Naruto manyun. "Hey, hey, hey! Gaara! Tega banget seh, loe? Ngelupain nama gue ... ? Gue nih Uzumaki Naruto. Bukannya Nanaru Naruto. Siapa tuh? orang baru? emang dia mirip banget sama gue, apa?"

"Hmh! Bego." Dengus Sasuke yang nyander di tembok, deket sofa, di belakangnya. "Eh, diem lu, brengsek !" tunjuk Naruto, sebel. Gaara menatap mereka, heran. _Nah, lho ? tuh si Sasuke ada. Bukannya kata gossip dia minggat dari Konoha , trus si Naruto ngejar dia buat nikahin Sakura?_. Ia menggelengkan kepala, keras. _Ah! gossip koq dipercaya?_

Pandangan Gaara menyapu seluruh ruangan. Rumahnya sudah didesign sedemikian rupa kayaq pesta. Ada balon warna warni juga, semua warnanya cerah !. Gak hanya dua orang tadi, tapi beberapa remaja dari Konoha seperti Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Ino, n Chouji, plus Tenten juga hadir !. Mulut Gaara udah kayaq ikan aja. Buka tutup dari tadi. Bingung harus ngomong apa duluan.

"Lupain aja si B2 itu, Gaara." Tenten maju. "B2 ?" Dahi Gaara mngernyit. "artinya si Bego n si Brengsek. Siapa lagi kalo bukan tuh dua ?" Tenten nunjuk Naruto n Sasuke yang lagi-lagi saling kutuk. Sakura ngambil tart di tangan Naruto n nyerahin ke Gaara. "Met ULTAH, ya ?" senyumnya, manis. Yang lainnya pun ikutan ngucapin hal senada. "Eeerrh ... gini ... sebenernya ... " Gaara garuk2 kepalanya yang gak gatel.

"Sakura ?" Temari menghambur masuk. "Emang bener, ya, katanya lu mo poliandri sama Naruto n Sasuke ?" tanyanya, gak nyadar ngedepak adek bungsunya sendiri. "Hoee ? gosip dari mana tuh ?" Sakura memberikan tart tadi begitu saja sama Ino di samping. "Lho ? bukannya elu yang bilang kalo emang mau nikahin mereka berdua ?" Ino nyerahin tart tsb ke Tenten. "Tapi, waktu itu dia kan bilangnya pas lagi stress gara-gara dibikin kesel sama hobi judi Hokage yg selalu kalah ?" dia lalu nyerahin ke Hinata di sebelah. "Umm ... a ... apa mungkin cewek nikah sama dua cowok ?" cewek mata putih itu ikutan nimbrung. Nyerahin tartnya ke Shino di kanan. Mulai deh, terbentuk kelompok gossip cewek-cewek di sofa. "Cape deh ... dasar cewek ... " Shikamaru mulai bertroublesome.

"Hey, Gaara." Cowok termalas sedunia itu nepuk bahu sang Kazekage, ngantuk. "Gue tau kalo hari ni sebenernya bukan hari ulang taun loe. Gue pernah dengar dari Temari kalo ultah loe tuh tanggal 9 Januari." Gaara berkedip dua kali. "Trus kenapa ... ". Shikamaru langsung motong. "knapa gue biarin , huh ? ... Mhoaaaaahaaemm, nyem ... nyem ... " dia menguap lebar banget. "Malas ngomong aja ... "

Gaara langsung muterin bola matanya. Nggak terlalu heran sama jawaban calon kakak iparnya itu. "Lagian ... " Shikamaru ngelirik Naruto yang masih sumpah serapah sama Sasuke. " ... dia keliatan senang banget. Semuanya pun udah dia siapin. Termasuk dekorasi ini." Shikamaru angkat bahu. Gaara ngeliat keadaan ruang tamunya sekali lagi. Penuh balon n warna warni kertas, kebanyakan warnanya merah menyala. Agak berbeda sama warna rambutnya sendiri yang merah darah. "Pilihan warna yang cerah kayaq gini ... nggak heran kalo si Naruto yang milih ... "

"Kelihatannya Anda sehat-sehat saja, tuan Kazekage." Neji mendekati mereka berdua. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya agak menundukkan kepala, hormat. "Hyuuga Neji ... " Gaara ngehela nafas panjang n mencengkram kedua pundak cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, supaya kembali tegak. "Udah gue bilang kan, lu juga gak usah make bahasa formal macam itu ke gue. Biasa aja lagi, kayaq yang lain." Dia menepuk bahunya. "Tidak bisa begitu. Status kita berbeda. Bagaimana pun juga Anda adalah Kazekage. Sedangkan saya hanyalah seorang Jounin. Sudah sepantasnya saya berlaku sopan pada tuan Kazekage yang berkedudukan di atas saya."

_Duh, nih orang emang susah dibilangin ..._ Gaara memijat dahi kanannya. "Hallooo ! Sobat yang penuh keremajaan! Bagaimanakah kabarmu setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu ? Sudilah kiranya dikau memberitahu daku keadaan yang sebenarnya. Susah senang kita tanggung bersama. Daku ini akan merasa sangat berdosa jika ternyata diam-diam dikau bermuram durja. Ayolah, katakan apa yang ada di hati dikau sesungguhnya. Ceritakanlah semua masalah yang berada di benak dikau yang terdalam. Biarkan daku membantu dengan penuh rasa persahabatan masa remaja kita !" Lee tiba-tiba gabung menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara sambil bercucuran air mata.

'DUAG !'

Kepalanya langsung kena jitak sama Neji. "Lee! nggak sopan banget si loe sama Kazekage? Gue tadi bilang apa? Jangan bertingkah seenaknya sama orang penting macam dia!". Cowok Byakugan tadi marah-marah. Sopan-mode nya langsung ilang.

"Aduuh ... " Rock Lee mengelus-elus dahinya yang nyeri. "Ne ... ji ... " Dia gantian menggenggam kedua tangan Neji. "Sudah sekian lama dikau tidak memberikan pukulan penuh persahabatan masa remaja seperti itu oleh karena banyak misi yang memisahkan diri kita dalam kebersamaan ! Daku suangat suenaaaang !" tereaknya, penuh tangis haru. "Neejuiiee ... ! Huweee ... !" Dia nangis sampe ingusan.

"Gekh ! jangan dekat-dekat !" Neji ngedorong Lee, kasar. "Maafkan kelakuan kami yang sama sekali tidak sopan ini, tuan Kazekage." Neji membungkuk hormat ke Gaara n langsung kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari Taijutsu master tadi. Sebelum si Gaara sempat ngomong apa-apa ... "Neji! Ke manakah dikau akan pergi? Marilah kita berlatih bersama kembali. Daku baru saja menemukan jurus terbaru. Daku menginginkan dikau untuk melihat dan merasakannnya, Nejiii!" Lee mengejarnya, ngedepak Kankurou yang bertengger di pintu masuk.

Gaara n Shikamaru sweatdrop ngeliat tuh duo. "Hahhh ... maaf, ya ? kadang-kadang kami semua emang rada gila." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Nggak liat senyuman Gaara yang sekilas ngeliat rumahnya jadi rame.

KucingPerak

Tengah malam ...

Naruto bangkit, duduk. Dia menguap lebar sejenak, lalu menggigil. Mereka para cowok pada tidur di ruang tengah rame-rame. Bukannya Gaara gak punya kamar kosong, tapi saking capeknya mereka tadi malem, jadi males naek ke atas buat tidur. Akhirnya, bergelimpanganlah semuanya di sini. Tapi, para cewek sih semua pada ngumpul di kamar Temari. Keasyikan gosip, jadi ketiduran di sana.

Naruto ngelirik ke sebelah kanan. Ke Sasuke yang masih tidur, memunggunginya, nempel tembok.. _Si brengsek ini, seenaknya aja nguasain selimut ! Bukannya dia juga udah dapat satu !_. Dia udah mo ngerebut kembali selimut gambar landak yg dipenjemin Gaara tsb, tapi terhenti karna bersin.

"Hatsyi !"

Gak keras sih. Suara bersinnya barusan belum cukup buat ngebangunin para pemuda yang pada mati suri di sana !. "Ngmmh ... tuan Hiashi ... maaf ... " _Ha ?_ Si Naruto yang ngedengar itu, langsung noleh ke sumber suara, di belakangnya. Di atas kepala Sasuke. Neji ngigo, kepalanya toleh kanan kiri, gelisah. Kaki kanan Rock Lee brada tepat di atas lehernya !. "Jangan ... cekik ... saya ... tuan ... ". Sambungnya, masih dengan mata tertutup. _Ahahaha ! kasian si Neji. Si alis tebal keterlaluan, nih_. Naruto lalu ngangkat kaki pengganggu Rock Lee tadi.

"Nyem ... nyem ... ngwaaaa ... nyem ... nyem ... " Suara makannya Chouji kedengaran di sebelah Lee. Cowok ndut itu ngiler 2 liter. Kayaqnya tidur pun nih cowok tetep makan. Naruto yang ngeliat jadi agak kasian sama Shikamaru yang tidur di sebelah Chouji. Kena ilernya, sih. Tapi meski belepotan iler orang, Shikamaru masih bisa keliatan tidur dengan nyenyaknya tuh. Berbantalkan lengan. Bantal asli malah ditaroh di bawah kakinya. Udah biasa, kali, ya ?.

Di sebelah kiri Naruto sendiri ada Kiba n Akamaru, yang sama2 melingkur, bulet, nempel, n kedinginan. _Nih dua udah kayaq anjing aja ... Eh, si Akamaru emang anjing. Si Kiba nih ... yang aneh. Apa bener dia pelatih anjing ? Kok malah dia yang niru tidurnya anjing ?. _

Di sebelahnya lagi ada Shino. Cowok itu tidur pun masih tetep aja pake kacamata n tudung jaket. Kedua tangannya bergenggaman di atas perut. Kedua kakinya merapat. Kayaq posisinya mayat di peti mati ! _Hhh ... temen-temen gue ... aneh-aneh aja, deh ... _

Naruto menggigil lagi. "Duingiiin ... " Doi kembali ngelirik si Sasuke di sebelah. "Sek ... eh ? Breng ... lho ? Hah. Ribet banget, si ... . eh, Brengsek. Bangun bentar, dong. Selimut gue, tuh ..." Bisik Naruto, agak keras di telinga temen brengseknya itu. Tangan kanannya narik selimut gambar landak, tapi gak berhasil coz Sasuke make tuh selimut melingkar ke seluruh badannya kayaq kepompong !. "Gezz ... Sas ! Bangun, woi !" bisik Naruto makin keras. Disertai guncangan ke bahu cowok tsb. Sasuke malah makin erat aja cengkramannya sama dua selimut di badan. "Grrh ... " Naruto bertolak pinggang, sebel.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidur miring sekarang bergerak n tidur terlentang. Wajah Naruto jadi cerah. Dia cepet2 cepet narik selimut landak pinjaman tsb. Tetep gagal ! "Uugh ... " Naruto narik tuh selimut dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan dua kakinya nginjak sisi kanan Sasuke. Setelah satu menit narik2 kayaq gitu gak berhasil, dia nyerah. "Hahh ... ni orang lebih berat dari yang keliatannya ... ".

"Mmmhh ... "

Si Naruto langsung kembali mendekat gitu denger suara Sasuke barusan. "Brengsek ? Lu udah bangun ? Selimut gue-"

"Mmgguegak dengerr. Soalnya gue tidurrr ... " ucap si Sasuke, rada serak. Mata masih merem. Naruto menganga. "Lu bangun apa tidur, si ?"

"Mmmgguetidurrrrzzz ... Ggueh khan dahh bilang tadhii ... ? "

"Koq bisa ngejawab pertanyaan gue ?"

"Mmmgue kan ngigooo ...? dasar begooo ... "

_Brengsek ..._ "Ngigo koq masih bisa ngeledekin gue ?" Kerutan kesal di dahi Naruto jadi nambah.

"Mmngaah ? tentu aja kharna gue jeniuuuss ... Gak bego kayaq ellooohhzz ... ".

_Nih orang minta dibunuh, ya ?_ Naruto nyaris meledak ! Tapi, dia tetep brusaha keras ngejaga etika utk gak tereak2 or ngebentak-bentak malam2 di rumah orang. Dia pun kembali narik-narik selimut di tubuh temennya itu, lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah. Gagal juga. "Susah banget, si ... ?" dia nyeka keringat dingin di dahi. "Password duluu ... " suara Sasuke lagi, serak. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, keras. "Wuapuaa ?" geramnya. Sasuke gak njawab. "Hatsyi !" Naruto bersin lagi, menggigil. Padahal udah pake jump suit favoritnya. Suna emang panas kalo siang hari, tapi kalo malam duingin buanget, bo !. "Brengsek. Loe kan gak perlu selimut sebanyak itu ? Badan loe kan punya elemen api ? ngapain juga pake selimut dua segala ?"

"Shapa shuruh phunya elemhen anghiin ... ?"

"Bbbruengsueeekkkhh ~~~... " Naruto mencengkram lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Nahan diri supaya gak mukul si brengsek satu ini n bikin keributan.

"Paaasswooordd ... ?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam2, lalu nelen ludah sekali. "Balikin selimut landak yang dipenjemin Gaara ke gue ... " Doi ngerjap2in matanya yang berair sjenak, rasanya pengen nangis, deh !. " Hhh ... ha ...ham ... ham ... hamba mo ... mo ... moh ... mohon. Tu ... tu ... tu ... tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat, tak tertandingi, n segala bisa.". Dia jadi pengen muntah oleh ucapannya sendiri !

Tiba-tiba entah gimana caranya selimut yg dimaksud udah kelempar ke muka Naruto. Naruto cepet2 ncengkram selimut dari mukanya tadi, n sempet ngeliat kilas senyuman pnuh kemenangan dari Sasuke !. Mata si blonde itu melotot. "Elu ngelindur pun masih sempet2nya ngerjain gue ? dasar breng-!". Tiba2 Naruto ngerasain ada suatu bayangan yang jalan di luar jendela di seberang ruangan tempatnya duduk. Ia pun langsung berdiri n siaga. _Apaan tuh ? eh ? siapa tuh ?_ Penasaran, dia melangkah hati2 ngelewatin temen2nya yang bergelimpangan di lantai. Menuju samping jendela. Ngintip bentar. N ngeliat sosok tadi jalan ke ujung rumah Gaara n ngelompat ke atas. "Maling ?". Dia ngeliatin temen2nya bentar. Bingung mo bangunin or gak. _Ah, biar gue sendiri aja yang urus. Kan keren, tuh ? _Dia nyengir ngebayangin dirinya jadi terkenal, n namanya dicatet di buku sejarah Suna karna nyelametin rumah Kazekage dari maling. Akhirnya Naruto pun keluar jendela n ngikutin bayangan tadi. Ninggalin selimut landak pinjeman, yang udah berhasil diambilnya dengan penuh perjuangan begitu aja.

* * *

KP: Ke chapter 2 yoook …. !


	2. Duka Gaara, nih !

**Chapter 2 : Duka Gaara**

**Warning : Naruto Bego

* * *

**

Naruto yang baru hinggap di atap langsung ngelempar dua kunai ke arah bayangan tadi. Si bayangan kaget n ngelompat tiga langkah ke belakang, nyaris jatuh ke sisi atap. "Heh ... dasar maling nekat ... berani banget mo nyolong di rumah sobat gue ?". Dari gerakan tubuhnya, si bayangan kliatan kaget. "Buk-!"

Si blonde tadi langsung motong kalimatnya. "Loe gak tau kalo ni rumah punyanya Kazekage? Yah, orangnya emang salah juga sih, milih rumah koq yang R9S gini. (R9S=Rumah Sungguh Sangat Sederhana Sekali Sampai-Sampai Selonjor Saja Susah!). Padahal dia kan bisa make duit gajinya buat beli yang jauh lebih bagusan? Dasar tuh orang ... punya mental miskin, kali, ya ? Beda banget ama pejabat koruptor di Indonesia yang udah kaya, tapi masih juga make uang negara buat rakyat untuk kepentingan pribadi." (Lha?)

Si bayangan terperangah. Kaki kanannya melangkah maju. "Hat !" Naruto langsung ngelempar 5 buah shuriken ke arahnya. Si target berhasil mengindari tiga buah senjata bintang besi tsb. Tapi, yang dua lagi berhasil nancep n melukai lengan bisepnya, juga sisi paha kirinya. Dia langsung jatuh di atas lutut kiri yang luka itu.

"Hah! Mo nyerang pas gue ngomong, ya? Loe pikir gue bakal lengah cuma gara-gara lagi ngomong? Heh, asal tau aja, ya? gue nih calon Hokage, lho! Percaya, deh! Nggak mungkin gue selemah itu." Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. "Lagian ... ninja payah macam apa yang gak bisa ngehindarin shuriken segampang tadi? atau ... emang guenya yang kelewat hebat, ya ? Hehe ..."

"Maaf, deh ... gue emang punya mental miskin n ninja yang payah ... " ringis 'si bayangan', mencabut shuriken n menyeka darah yang keluar dari lengan n pahanya. _Ha ? suara ini, kan ... ? _Naruto mangap, mata melotot. Awan yang menutupi bulan purnama mulai bergerak, menerangi Suna, menyibakkan sosok asli sang bayangan yang tiada lain tiada bukan adalah Kazekage Gaara!

"Naruto ... gak nyangka ... ternyata elo sebego ini, ya ... ?" Gaara tersenyum perih. Cowok orange di depannya itu membatu, retak! _Alamak Jiiin! mampus gueee!_ jerit Naruto dalam ati n sibuk mengutuk kebegoannya sendiri.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit minta maaf n ngobatin lukanya Gaara ...

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Kadang2 gue emang bego ... " _Siapa bilang 'kadang-kadang' ?_. Sang Kazekage muda nggeleng-geleng, pelan. Naruto masih juga minta maaf. Gaara menghela nafas panjang untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. "Elu kan udah gue maafin dari tadi ...?". Gaara ngangkat pundak sobat blondenya yang dari tadi duduk sujud-duduk sujud terus di depannya. "Stop. Stop. Naruto ! Udah cukup !". Dia jadi nggak enak.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi! Gue pasti bakal dipenjara karna udah ngelukain n ngeledek Kazekage ...". Naruto mo sujud lagi. Tapi Gaara langsung menahannya. Doi menggeleng keras. "Nggak bakal, deh. Karna gue juga gak bakal ngaduin ini ke pemerintahan. Cuma masalah kecil ini ... Lagian ... kalo nggak bego, bukan Naruto namanya ... " Gaara tersenyum. Wajah Naruto merekah. "Makasih, Gaara! Elo emang sobat merah gue yang terbaik sejinchuriki!" Dia meluk si Kazekage, senang.

"Adududuh ... perih nih, bodoh !"

"Oh? maaf. Gak sngaja, Heheh ... " Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi, kemudian dia nyadar akan sesuatu. "Heey ... barusan loe bilang 'kalo nggak bego, bukan Naruto namanya' n loe juga nyebut 'bodoh' ke gue ... " suaranya jadi berat. Kalo Gaara punya alis, pasti keduanya udah terangkat, tuh. "Elo jangan ikut-ikutan si brengsek itu ngeledekin gue, dong!" Naruto kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mulutnya manyun kayaq bocah yang lagi ngambek. Gaara ketawa. Cuma sama Naruto dia bisa ketawa lepas kayaq gini."Jangan ngetawain gue! Lu mo dijitak?"

"Kalo gitu nama loe bakal gue tulis sebagai ninja Konoha yang berani ngelempar kunai, shuriken, ngeledek, n ngejitak Kazekage di atap rumahnya sendiri dalam buku sejarah Suna. Mau?"

Lima menit penuh ambekan Naruto n tawanya Gaara pun berlalu. Kini mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan di atap rumah batu Kazekage sambil menatap bulan purnama n bintang-bintang di langit.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... ngapain loe malem-malem ke atap? Nguber maling?"

"Heh ... emangnya elo?" Gaara ngangkat bahu. "Kebiasaan aja. Tiap malem, jam segini, gue emang suka ke sini. Meski Shukaku udah gak ada, n gue bisa tidur nyenyak ... tetap aja kalo nggak ke sini dulu sebelum tidur, paling nggak satu jam ... rasanya gak enak."

"Oooh ... ngerti, ngerti. Gue juga kalo nggak makan ramen sehari rasanya nggak enak ati. Gue paham banget yang loe maksud, percaya deh !" Naruto nepuk punggung Gaara sekali, disertai anggukan penuh pengertian.

_Eerrh ... gue rasa ini rada beda sama ramen ... Tapi, yah ... sutralah_ ... Gaara diem aja.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa menit. Angin malam Suna emang dingin, tapi gak tau kenapa di sini tempatnya nyaman banget! Hebat juga nih Gaara … nemu tempat enak. Naruto berbaring, kedua lengannya disilangkan ke belakang kepala, sebagai pengganti bantal. Kaki kanan ditekuk, sedangkan yg kiri lurus. Gaara tetap duduk, dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan kedua lengan terlipat di atasnya.

"Naruto ... apa yang loe omongin tadi emang bener ... " Gaara ngomong sambil tetep natap langit malam. "He ?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara. "Gue ... emang ninja yang payah ... " sambungnya.

Naruto kelabakan, n duduk. "Ng ... nggak ! Gu ... gue tadi sih cuma asal ngomong doang, koq! Per ... percaya, deh!". Gaara menatap wajah panik sohib jauhnya di sebelah. "Tau gak sih, kalo bohongnya elu tuh gampang banget ketahuannya ?". Naruto terdiam mematung, mulutnya masih membuka, bingung mo ngomong apaan.

Gaara tersenyum. "Gak usah ngrasa bersalah. Emang kenyataannya gitu, koq ... " Dia lalu mandang rumah-rumah rakyatnya di hadapan, masih senyum, Tapi, kali kini senyum sedih.

"Sejak Shukaku direbut ... gue gak bisa lagi ngendaliin pasir kayaq dulu. Udah gak ada lagi pasir yang ngelindungin gue dalam bahaya. Awalnya ... gue sih senang-senang aja. Gue jadi bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi ... lama kelamaan gue jadi nyadar. Tanpa Shukaku ... gue ini lemah banget." Sang Kazekage muda meletakkan dagunya ke atas lengannya yg terlipat pada kedua lutut tadi. "Lemah banget ... payah ... sama sekali nggak ada pantesnya jadi ninja ... " suaranya mengecil.

"Gaara ... " Suara Naruto jadi ikutan mengecil. Gaara ngomong lagi, nggak ngasih waktu buat Naruto ngomong. "Terus terang ... dari dulu gue jarang banget pegang senjata-senjata ninja. Gue juga jarang banget latihan ninja kayaq orang-orang. Karna Shukaku selalu ngebuang senjata-senjata itu dari gue. Dia juga selalu ngejauhin ... bukan, dia selalu bikin orang yang kira-kira bisa membahayakan untuk jauh dari gue. Makanya ... gue gak pernah latihan ninja lagi sejak lama."

Naruto terdiam, gak tau musti ngomong apa. "Heh ... bahkan ngelompat dari pohon ke pohon pun gue gak bisa tanpa Shukaku. Naik ke atap ini aja ... tadi gue udah beberapa kali mo kepleset. Padahal kan udah sering ? Payah banget, kan?"

" … "

"Gue yakin, kalo gue ini ninja paling payah di Suna. Bahkan cewek-cewek Suna aja masih lebih tangguh dari gue. Mungkin … gue gak cuma yang terpayah di Suna, tapi di dunia."

"Cukup, Gaara!" desah Naruto. Dia sama sekali gak suka ngedenger kalimat Gaara barusan. "Elu gak payah! Elu tuh ninja hebat! Buktinya elu bisa jadi Kazekage di umur semuda ini! Gue berani taruhan, cuma elu orang termuda yang pernah ngedapetin gelar pimpinan ninja selama ini!"

"Gue cuma ngeliat kenyataan! N mereka milih gue jadi Kazekage cuma dari tampang n karna gue turunan dari Kazekage sebelumnya! Kalo cuma mikir n ngatur surat-surat 'penting' negara sih ... semua orang juga bisa! N gue yakin, orang bego kayaq elo juga pasti sanggup!"

'BUG!'

Naruto mukul Gaara di pipi kiri dengan tinjunya sampe cowok berambut merah tsb jatuh dari posisi duduknya. Sudut bibirnya ngeluarin darah. "Bener-bener, deh ... " Gaara tersenyum perih. " ... elu marah banget kalo dibilang 'bego', ya ? Maaf ..." .

Naruto berdiri. Tangannya mengepal. "Gue lebih marah ngedenger elo ngejelek-jelekin diri sendiri kayaq tadi ! Kalo orang lain yang ngomong, gue pasti udah nge-rasen-gan tuh orang sampe mati!"

"Naruto ... "

"Gue gak peduli dengan semua itu! Bagi gue, elo adalah ninja yang hebat n keren! Titik! Kalo elo emang gak puas karna lemah, ya tinggal latihan aja! Apa susahnya? Biar gue yang ajarin! Gue rela kehilangan waktu makan ramen buat nemenin loe latihan! Gue janji!"

Gaara tertunduk. "Si Naruto yang itu mo ngorbanin ramen? Aneh ... jangan-jangan ini genjutsu ... ?" ucapnya, kecil. Tapi Naruto masih bisa denger. "Ini bukan genjutsu! Gue serius! Apa perlu gue tonjok lagi supaya nyadar, haa?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. Si blonde terdiam sjenak. Dia jalan n berdiri tegak di depan Gaara. "Elo ... jangan pernah ngomong kayaq gitu lagi, ya ? janji ! Kalo elu ngehina diri sendiri atau ngomong kayaq orang mo mati bgitu lagi, gue bakal nonjok loe !".

Gaara diem lagi..

"Ngerti, nggak? Gaara bego!"

Gaara mendengus, senyum. "Iya, gue janji. Tapi ... gue nggak terima dibilang bego sama orang yang lebih bego dari gue." Naruto lega melihat eksperesi wajah Gaara yang tersenyum damai begitu. Sudut matanya sampe berair. "Dasar ... udah gue bilang, kan ... jangan bilang gue bego ... ?" dia menendang pundak Gaara, pelan.

"Hm ? Naruto ? Elo nangis ?". tanya Gaara, lekat. "Eh ?" Naruto tersentak kaget n mundur beberapa langkah. "Ng-Nggak, koq! Ini kelilipan! Eh? Siapa yang nangis? Emangnya gue anak kecil, apa?" Gaara terus mendekat n ngeledek. "Emang kecil. Nggak nyadar, ya?"

"Enak aja! Tinggi kita kan sama!"

"Siapa bilang ?"

"Gue liat, kalau si Sasuke brengsek itu aja masih lebih tinggi dari elo!"

"Karena dia juga lebih tinggi dari elo, makanya elo nganggep gue yang kliatan gak lebih tinggi dari dia, punya tinggi yang sama dengan loe, hah ? Teori macam apa tuh ?"

"Emang kenapa? Orang kenyataannya gitu!"

"Oh, ya ? tapi, gue lebih dewasa dari loe, paling nggak ... gue cowok yang nggak bakal nangis di umur segini."

"Ugh! udah gue bilang ini tuh, karna gue nguap n ngantuk !"

"Lho? Tadi katanya karna kelilipan ... ?"

"Eh? Ya-Yang tadi salah ngomong !"

"Naruto cengeng~! Naruto cengeng~!"

"Gaaaaraaaaa! Loe mau kena tendang, ya?"

Gaara tergelak, puas. Diam-diam dia ngerasa dirinya juga belum dewasa kalo lagi ngusilin Naruto kayaq gini. _Gue tau, koq ... Naruto. Itu air mata lega. Makasih ... sudah mau jadi pendengar gue, n ngegantiin gue nangis._

KucingPerak

Esok paginya.

Semua udah pada bangun, kecuali Uzumaki Naruto. "Oey, Bego! Bangun!" Sasuke ngeguncang-guncang dada Naruto yang masih tidur. "Bangun! Udah pagi, woy! Jangan malu-maluin ninja Konoha, dong! Masa loe mo molor seharian?". Mereka punya waktu liburan di Suna selama seminggu. Tsunade sengaja ngasih jatah liburan khusus ini buat para remaja terbaik n tersibuk Konoha.

Sasuke kesal n mencet hidung Naruto, lama.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aaaghuh! Ngaak hisa nahaass!" (trans= Aaaduh ! Nggak bisa nafaass !). Si blonde itu pun bangun, n langsung berdiri, nuding rivalnya yang masih njongkok. "Elo ... elo mau ngebunuh gue pas lagi tidur, ya? Dasar chicken, loe! Pengecut!". Yang dituding bangkit. "Pliz, deh. Ngapain juga gue ngebunuh elo pas loe tidur ? Orang kalo gue yang tidur aja masih bisa ngebunuh elo, koq." Dia pun berlalu, gabung ama Neji n Shino yang mo latihan pagi.

"Brengseeek !" Kiba n Akamaru keluar mo jalan-jalan pagi antar anjing n majikan. Si Lee sih, udah dari Subuh tadi lari maraton keliling Suna. Si Chouji lagi masak sarapan sama Hinata n Tenten. Shikamaru nemenin mreka sambil nunduk-nunduk ngantuk. Ino lagi nyiramin tanaman pot di halaman. Sakura lagi nyapu.

Temari turun dari tangga lantai dua, menuju Naruto yang masih nyumpahin Sasuke. "Naruto." Kakak cewek Gaara itu nepuk pundaknya. "Loe ngajakin Gaara begadang tadi malam, ya ? Tumben-tumbennya dia bisa bangun kesiangan hari ni."

Naruto teringat sama percakapan tadi malam, n mutusin utk diam soal itu. "Heheh ! Iya, sih !". Dia garuk-garuk kepala. _Tapi … bukannya dia emang biasa begadang?_. "Yah ... sekali-kali emang gak papa. Asal gak keseringan aja."

Sakura mendekati mereka. "Tem, gue sapu yang di atas juga, ya ?". Temari mengangguk. "Makasih, ya ? Udah disapuin ... " katanya. "Nggak masalah ... " ucap cewek brambut pink itu sambil naek ke atas, bawa sapu. "Woi! Bego! Buruan! Kita mau sparring, nih!". seru Sasuke dari ambang pintu. "Gezz ... iya, iya! Dasar cerewet! Tunggu bentar!" Naruto sibuk ngikat headgear lambang Konohanya, n bergegas ke pintu, masang sepatu sendal ninjanya. "Lambat banget seh, loe? Neji n Shino udah duluan ke lapangan latihan, tau."

"Uh! Elo-elo aja yang keburuan ... " gerutu Naruto.

"GYAAAAAKH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Sakura. Semua yang ada di rumah pun siaga n cepet-cepat ke atas. Terutama Naruto. Dia nyampe duluan. "Ada apa ? Sakura ?" serunya sambil menghampiri cewek yang terduduk di depan pintu sebuah kamar itu. "Ada apa ?" yang lain baru nyampe.

"Sa ... Sasori ... ?" Sakura terbelalak menatap sosok Sasori, anggota kriminal Akatsuki yang pernah hampir bikin dia mati, di ambang pintu kamar di hadapannya. "Huh ?" Semua menatap orang yang ditunjuk.

Gaara.

Dengan baju merah coklat khasnya yang pernah dia pake waktu berantem ama Deidara, anggota Akatsuki yang pernah menculiknya dulu. Tangan kirinya megang jubah biru putih Kazekage. Tangan kanannya langsung nutupin muka, begitu sadar yang lain pada ngeliat dia. Dari tadi dia mematung kebingungan karna si Sakura tereak horror kayaq ngeliat hantu.

"Ja ... jangan liat ..." Gaara mundur selangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura langsung sadar dari 'trauma'nya ngedengar suara barusan. "Gaara ?" Dia cepat-cepat bangkit. "Aduh, maaf! Habis muka loe yang tanpa lingkaran hitam itu mirip banget ama dia!". Sakura membungkuk-bungkuk, minta maaf. "Mustinya loe nyadar gitu ngeliat tanda 'Ai' di dahi kirinya itu, dong. Bikin kaget aja." Temari mukul kepala cewek pink itu, pelan. "Haha ! sori. Kirain Sasori. Mirip banget, sih ! Tuh orang cakep2 tapi sadis !".

"Heee ? nggak nyangka, deh. Ternyata Gaara punya muka semanis itu." Tenten nyiapin kamera. Dia penggemar n suka ngoleksi foto cowok-cowok ganteng plus manis bin cakep sedunia! Ino ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya, lho." Hinata diam n blushing. (Tapi, bukan blushing cinta, lho! Blushing ala cintanya sih cuma untuk Naruto seorang!).

Temari tersenyum bangga. Ia pun mendekati Gaara n narik tangan kanan Gaara yang sibuk nutupin mukanya. "Udahlah Gaara ... muka cakep gitu jangan disembunyiin, dong.". Temari mo narik dia keluar supaya yang lain bisa ngeliat lebih jelas. "Nggak ... " cowok brambut merah itu menolak. "Ayolah, Gaara ... nggak perlu malu-malu gitu, kan ?". Temari maksa. "Tem, udah. Biarin dia ... " Kankuro mulai mendekati saudarinya itu. "Knapa sih ? Gaara, kan-".

"Nggaaak !"

'BLAM !'

Gaara nutup n ngunci pintu kamarnya keras, setelah sebelumnya berhasil ngelepasin diri dari cengkraman Temari yang lengah karna Kankuro. "Kenapa sih, loe ini? Loe kan udah bisa tidur nyenyak karna Shukaku nggak ada? Lingkaran hitam di mata loe juga udah ilang, kan? Ngapain juga make eye-shadow buat bikin lingkaran hitam palsu?" Seru Temari, kesal.

"Temari! Biarin Gaara dulu!" bentak Kankuro, serius. Temari terdiam, kaget. Baru kali ini si Kankuro berani ngebentak dia. "Kan ... Kankuro ...?" . Wajah Kankuro serius. Temari tertunduk pelan. Cewek itu megang ujung kipas di punggungnya. "Berani banget loe ngebentak gue ... ? Pengen mental, ya, haaa ?" Kankuro sweatdrop. Doi pun ambil langkah sejuta, kabur dari situ. Hehh ! Tunggu !" Temari mengejarnya.

Shikamaru maju, ngacuhin dua orang yg ngelewatinnya barusan."Gaara. Ayo keluar." Ketuknya, di luar pintu. "..." nggak ada balasan. "Gaara ? Loe musti ngejalanin tugas sbg Kazekage, kan ?" ketuk Shikamaru lagi.

" ... nanti." Jawab Gaara dari dalam, pendek. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Hahh ... nyusahin aja, nih ... "

" ... maaf."

Kedua alis Shikamaru terangkat mendengarnya. " ... ? elo tersinggung? Gaara? Loe tau kan kalo kata-kata macam 'nyusahin aja' n sebangsanya itu ciri khas gue?"

" ... maaf."

"Ha ? koq minta maaf lagi ?" Shikamaru heran. " ... maaf karna udah seenaknya tersinggung." Shikamaru sweatdrop. "Elo nularin sifat kekanakan loe sama Gaara, ya ?" bisik Sasuke. "Enak aja !" desis Naruto, keras.

"Gaara ... ? maaf, ya ? udah neriakin elo n bilang kalo elo tuh Sasori, si kriminal itu ... " Sakura yang ngrasa paling bersalah, kembali minta maaf. "Nggak papa koq, Sakura. Santai aja, lagi. Gue gak tersinggung, koq."

_Emang bener si, kalo si Gaara gak tersinggung gara2 Sakura neriakin dia Sasori. Bisa ditebak dari nada suara n raut mukanya pas ngeliat Sakura teriak. Tapi, kenapa dia tadi sampe segitu 'gigihnya' nutupin muka waktu nyadar kami ngeliat mukanya ?_ Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas n ngedorong punggung Sakura, pelan, ngejauhin dia dari pintu. "Ayo, ayo, kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Biarin Gaara dulu. Dia kan juga perlu waktu sendiri ?"

Yang lain pada nurut aja. "Duuh ... yang calon kakak ipar lagi beraksi, nih ...?" goda Ino. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Macam-macam aja, sih? Dasar cewek ... Udah, ah ... ngantuk, gue ... " Dia pun jalan turun tangga, sambil ngedorong Ino, yang masih juga ngegodain hubungannya dengan Temari. Yang tersisa tinggal Naruto n Sasuke. "Ayo, bego." Ajak Sasuke di tangga. Naruto terdiam sejenak, natap pintu. "Brengsek. Loe duluan, deh."

"Jangan bilang kalo elo mau ngelakuin hal bodoh lagi." Sasuke menatapnya curiga. "Apa, si? Ini urusan perusahaan gue! Gak usah ikut campur, deh! Sana pergi, Shuuh!" usirnya. "Che ... Oke. Gue juga gak minat ikut campur urusan elo. Asal jangan sampe ngelibatin gue aja." Kata cowok berambut item itu, sambil turun tangga. "Hiddih! Siapa juga yang mau ngelibatin elo, dasar Ge-er !" seru Naruto, masih di depan pintu kamar Gaara. Doi narik nafas dalam sebelum ngetuk pintu.

'TOK ! TOK ! TOK !'

"Gaara. Ini gue. Yang laen udah pada pergi tuh. Biarin gue masuk, dong."

Sunyi.

"Gaara ... Gue kan udah janji mo ngebantuin elo latihan ninja?"

Gak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Gaara terbuka. Cowok berambut merah itu, udah rapi jali dengan jubah Kazekagenya. Plus lingkaran hitam di matanya. "Gaara ? Elu koq kayaq mo ke kantor kazekage gitu ... ?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Gue emang mo ke sana, koq." Jawabnya, sambil nutup pintu kamar. "Lagian ... beda sama orang kebanyakan, gue hampir gak ada waktu buat libur." Katanya, jalan menuju tangga. Naruto mendesah n bergegas berdiri di depan Gaara secepat angin, ngalangin tuh cowok di ambang tangga. "Tapi, loe kan dah janji?"

"Perasaan gue gak janji soal itu, deh. Gue cuma janji kalo gak bakal ngeluh lagi. Kayaq ngehina diri sendiri n ngomong kayaq orang mo mati."

Naruto terdiam bentar, ngingat obrolan tadi malem. _Iya juga, sih_.

"Tapi … makasih ya, atas tawaran loe. Gue seneng. Tapi, sumpah deh. Gue gak punya waktu buat latihan sejak jadi Kazekage. Kalo ada, gue udah latihan dari dulu, kali ... " Gaara nepuk pundak Naruto, buat minggir. "Gue kan juga gak tahan punya badan lemah kayaq gini? Yang gue bisa andalkan sekarang cuma otak n kemampuan gue ngatur negara. N gue sadar sekarang, gak semua orang bisa bgitu. Mustinya gue bersyukur udah punya sdikit kelebihan juga."

Naruto diam. Ngebiarin Gaara ngelangkah turun.

"Tapi!" serunya, masih di ambang atas tangga. "Loe sedih banget karna gak bisa latian, kan? elo benci banget karena lemah, kan? karna itu ... ayo kita latian!" Gaara terhenti di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Wajahnya masih gak berpaling ke Naruto. "Please deh ... Naruto. Ngertiin gue yg sekarang. Gue udah pasrah soal itu. Sekarang gue cuman mau fokusin ke masalah Kazekage aja." Doi ngelirik sobat blondenya tsb.

"Lagian, gue gak bisa seenaknya minta izin buat latihan n ngebiarin urusan Suna terbengkalai begitu aja. Kalo gue sampe dipecat jadi Kazekage gara-gara itu, gue udah gak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa dibanggain dari diri gue ... " Gaara nerusin langkahnya.

Naruto melompat n mendarat tepat di depannya. Masih juga menghalangi. Gaara muterin bola mata. "Naruto ... minggir."

Naruto nyengir. "Jadi ... kalo elo pergi latihannya karna paksaan, gak masalah, kan ? Toh elo bukannya pengen ninggalin urusan Kazekage karna keinginan sendiri ... ?"

Perasaan Gaara jadi gak enak ngedenger itu. "Emangnya ... elo mau apa ?" Dia mundur, naik satu anak tangga. Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan secepat angin, tiba-tiba aja Naruto udah ada di sebelahnya."Serahin aja semua ke gue, Gaara."

'DUG !'

Naruto memukul leher tengkuk Gaara, bikin Kazekage muda itu pingsan tanpa sempat bersuara. Dia lalu menopang sobat mantan Jinchuuriki itu ke bahunya.

"Heheheh ... saatnya si jenius Uzumaki Naruto beraksi !"

KucingPerak

"Hey, Hey, Hey ! Para ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, oma-oma, engkong-engkong, mas-mas, mbak-mbak, n bocah-bocah, juga para anjing kucing serta binatang yang ada di Suna ! Gue ... Anbu rahasia dari Akatsuki, Ngm ... 'Kitsunebi', bakal nyulik Kazekage kalian, neh !" suara toa Naruto membahana.

Semua penduduk Suna terdiam, menyaksikan seseorang bertopeng rubah yang ngaku-ngaku bernama Kitsunebi di puncak pohon mangga tertinggi di Suna, yang letaknya dekat gerbang keluar.

"Nggak usah susah payah ngejar kami, ya? Karena gue nih mantan Akatsuki, sang Kriminal legendaris yg sadis nun kejam plus hebat, yang gak bakal pernah ketangkep sebelum pensiun! Gue janji kalo urusan kami dah selesai, bakal gue balikin dia dengan selamat ke sini. Percaya deh!"

Sasuke cs yg ngeliat itu melongo. "Naruto ... bego." Neji nggeleng-nggeleng. "Dia bahkan nggak ngubah suaranya. N bukannya pake Henshin no jutsu buat ngerubah sosoknya, dia malah lebih milih pake topeng." Shino juga ikutan nambahin. "Siapa lagi yang punya rambut blonde menyala n jabrik kayaq gitu selain Uzumaki Naruto ? Meski pake topeng gitu, masih jelas ketahuannya, kan?".

"Penculik macam apa yang ngasih pengumuman kayaq gitu ... ? Naruto ... elo nggak cuma bego, tapi bego kuadrat ... " Sasuke nepuk wajahnya, malu punya teman setim kayaq dia. Rasa ngantuk Shikamaru langsung ilang ngeliat sosok 'penculik' yang manggul Gaara tsb.

"Na ... Naruto ?" mulut Sakura n Ino menganga. Hinata menatap Naruto takjub. "He ... Hebat. Berani sekali, Naruto ... " Dua cewek Konoha di sebelahnya ngelirik Hinata, gak percaya. _Koq bisa-bisanya sih nih cewek satu nganggep apa pun yang dilakuin Naruto itu hebat ?. _"Heeeh ? Seru, nih !" Tenten motret sosok Naruto sang penculik. Chouji makan keripiknya makin cepet. Kiba bengong, sambil nunggangin si Akamaru yang menggongong.

Lee berlari mendekat n berenti di depan pohon mangga gede tempat Naruto bertengger."Ooooh ? ke manakah kiranya dikau akan bepergian bersama Gaara, Naruto?" tanyanya, penuh semangat. Naruto kelabakan. "Na ... Naruto ... ? Siapa tuh ? Gue gak kenal ninja hebat n keren kayaq gitu! Percaya, deh! Jangan sembarangan, dong !". Muka Sasuke makin mendung ngeliat kebegoannya. _... dia bahkan nggak ngilangin kata 'percaya, deh.' ala Narutonya itu ! Elu emang bego pangkat tiga , Naruto ... _

"Udah ah! Gue permisi dulu! Ciao!"

'Kitsunebi' ngelempar jubah Kazekage Gaara ke tangan Lee, n 'BUM !' Sosok Naruto n Gaara tadi pun ilang jadi asap. "Ka ... Kagebunshin ?" Mata Sasuke membesar.

Sementara itu jauh di tengah hutan ... Naruto tengah melompat dari pohon ke pohon sambil ngakak ngebawa Gaara di punggungnya. Sedangkan tas ranselnya dia kaitkan di depan perut. "Hahahahahag! Gue gak sebego itu, lage ... ! Mana gue mau ngasih pesan gitu di desa dengan resiko bakalan langsung ketangkep? Nggak banget, deh!"

(Tetap aja loe bego karna ngasih pesan sgala, Naruto ... )

E.T.B.P. (Eh, Ternyata Bersambung, Pemirsa !)

* * *

KucingPerak

KP : AAAAHHH, Lega rasanya kalo udah nulis fanfic. Aku jadi bisa bilang kata2 celaan dengan sepenuh hati ! Padahal kalo di dunia asli aku gak bakalan bisa ngomong kayaq gitu seenak perut ! Mwahahahah !

Aku suka banget nulis crita tentang persahabatan. Terutama antar cowok ! Habis ... lebih seru sih ! Kalo cewek ... rasanya gak enak kalo nulis adegan jotos-jotosan. (Aku suka jotos2an ! Heheh !)

Tapi ini ntar bakal jadi shounen ai, lho!

Sekian utk kali ini. Ciao !


	3. Naruto & Kyuubi !

**Chapter 3 : Naruto & Kyuubi !**

**Warning : Kyuubi hadir !

* * *

**

"Apa?" Ulang Tsunade di seberang sana. Sasuke ngehela nafas lagi. "Begitulah ... Kazekage ... alias Gaara ... diculik untuk yg kedua kalinya." Ucapnya, di telepon.

(KP: Aaah! Aku tau kalo di dunianya Naruto tuh blum ada telepon. Tapi, boleh dong aku tambahin seenaknya di sini? namanya juga fanfic!).

Telepon merupakan barang mahal di zaman ini. Yang ada paling cuma di kantor pimpinan ninja aja. Karna itulah ... sekarang Sasuke cs pada ngumpul di kantor Kazekage, ngelaporin peristiwa menghebohkan tadi ke Tsunade si Hokage Konoha, lewat telepon. Para rakyat Suna semua pada panik ke sana ke mari mikirin Kazekagenya yang diculik. Ributnya sampe nyampe ke kantor! Jadi si Sasuke musti ngerasin suaranya pas ngomong, n nutupin sebelah telinganya yg gak nempel telepon.

"Lalu ? siapa pelakunya kali ini ? Akatsuki lagi, kah ?"

_Ini dia ..._ Sasuke udah menduga kalo cepat ato lambat pertanyaan macam ini pasti bakal muncul, walau sebenarnya doi gak mau jawab. Tapi, ya terpaksa ... Hokage yg nanya, sih ... musti dijawab, dong? "Pelakunya ... " Dia narik nafas bentar. " ... Naruto."

Sunyi senyap di seberang sana.

"..."

"..."

"HAAAAAHHPAAAA?" Tereak Tsunade, disertai oleh 'PRANG, PRANG !'. Jelas sekali kalo kaca jendela kantor Hokage pada pecah tuh! Si Sasuke yang udah siap siaga ngejauhin corong telepon dari telinganya habis nyebutin nama si pelaku barusan, tetap aja kebisingan!. "Gimana ceritanya bisa sampe begitu!" teriakan Tsunade udah kembali normal.

"Bakal panjang kalo pake cerita segala. Pokoknya ... kesimpulannya: semua ini karena kebegoan si Naruto makin parah." Jawab si Uchiha muda itu.

"Gimana, sih? Kan elu dah gue tugasin buat ngejagain Naruto!" Tsunade marah-marah. "Eh? Emang gue apaan disuruh ngejagain dia segala?" balas Sasuke, gak kalah keras.

"Elu kan penjaganya Naruto ? Siapa yang dulu berhasil ngebikin dia yang brubah jadi Kyuubi, di Lembah Akhir, sampe dia kembali ke wujud semula? Elu, kan ? Bukannya si Jiraiya juga udah ngajarin lu Fuuin no jutsu khusus buat nyegel Kyuubi? Udah sepantasnya dong, gue nyuruh elu jadi penjinaknya! Makanya gue selalu nyuruh kalian pergi di misi yang sama buat ngejagain Kyuubinya muncul! N gue yakin udah sering banget ngingetin elu supaya jangan jauh-jauh dari Naruto ! Gimana kalo Kyuubinya ngamuk lagi ? Elu yg tanggung jawab !"

"Koq gue mulu, si?"

"Udah jelas, kan? Karena gue yang suruh! Apa loe? Mo nantangin Hokage?"

"Gue nggak ingat pernah milih elo jadi Hokage!"

"Pendapat loe gak penting ! Pokoknya bawa Naruto balik!"

Sasuke geram. _Tau gini, dulu gue tolak aja tawaran si kakek mesum itu buat ngajarin gue jurus segel khusus Kyuubi. Kenapa dia gak ngajarin ke yang lain juga, sih ? Karna dia orang yg selalu sibuk bertualang nyari bahan novelnya? Feh, palingan bertualang ngintipin cewek-cewek mandi!. Knapa bukan gue aja yang ngajarin orang jurus segel itu? Hah? Gue? si Uchiha Sasuke ini ngajarin orang? Nggak banget, deh!._ (Dasar pelit ilmu, loe !).

Dia yang biasanya rada cool jadi ancur gini!. Sakura n Ino, si fans setianya pun jadi gemetaran, ngeliat cowok idolanya meledak-ledak gitu sama Hokage. Di dunia ini, cuma Naruto n Sasuke aja yang berani nselamat ngomong kayaq gitu ke Tsunade. Bcoz :

1. Naruto mirip almarhumah adek Tsunade yg amat sangat ia sayangi ! n ostosmastis si Tsunade jadi sayang banget sama Naruto.

2. Sasuke adalah makhluk langka ! Habisnya ... cuma tersisa 2 Uchiha di dunia ini !. Si Itachi udah lama ninggalin desa , dan konon kabarnya dia salah jalan n ngikut geng Akatsuki. (Di fic ini Itachi nggak mati!)

Ngeliat gelagat Sasuke yang kliatannya udah mau muntahin lahar api, Shikamaru segera maju ngambil alih teleponnya. Nyuruh Sasuke nenangin diri. "Grrrhhh ! Karena itulah ... gue benci wanitaaaa !". tereaknya di luar. Orang-orang Suna pada berlarian ketakutan ngeliat cowok itu nyemburin api ke langit karena emosi.

Shikamaru cuek aja. Nyerahin temen-temennya yang lain buat nenangin tuh Uchiha. "Kayaqnya ... meski liburan begini, kami tetap dapat misi, ya ... ?" suaranya kedengaran yakin, walo malas. Sang Hokage mendesah. "Ya ... Sebisa mungkin, bawa Naruto dan Gaara kembali sebelum para ninja Suna. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Siap."

"Shikamaru ... kau kutunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam misi ini. Lakukan apa pun yang kau bisa untuk membawa mereka kembali secepatnya. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama... "

" ... bisa terjadi perang antar Suna-Konoha, ya ... " Sambung Shikamaru, mijit dahi.

KucingPerak

Sinar matahari yang terik menyinari mata, membuat Gaara terbangun, silau. "Ugh ... " dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ngebiasain dengan cahaya sekitar yang cerah. Akhirnya dia udah bisa ngeliat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas.

Hutan. Dia ada di dalam hutan. Dekat air terjun setinggi tiga meter di ujung sana. Dia sendiri lagi terduduk di atas bebatuan kecil n sebuah batu gede di belakang tempatnya bersandar tadi. Tempat ini terasa rindang n damai. Suara-suara burung kecil pun kedengaran.

"Gaara? Loe dah bangun ?" seru Naruto, lari nyebrangin aliran air sambil bawa beberapa kayu bakar. Ia pun ngejatuhin semua kayu-kayu itu di depan Gaara. "Hari ini kita bakal nginap di sini. Gue udah ngumpulin kayu-kayu bakar buat api unggun." Dia lalu berjongkok di sebelah Kazekage.

"Naruto ... ?" cowok merah itu berusaha bangkit. Tapi, tiba-tiba rasa pusing membuatnya kembali terduduk. Ingatannya soal peristiwa sebelum dia pingsan kembali muncul di otak dengan jelas. Matanya terbelalak. Dia menatap Naruto, cepat. Gak percaya sama ingatannya sendiri.

"Hm ?" Naruto cuma angkat alis n cengar-cengir. "Di ... di mana ini ... ?" tanya Gaara, pelan. "Di hutan." Jawab Naruto, ceria. "Gue berhasil ngebawa loe kabur dari Suna. N katanya hutan ini jauh dari manusia. Jadi ... kita bisa latihan dengan tenang dan gak perlu khawatir bakal segera ketangkep. Hehe!"

Gaara terperangah. "Naruto ... " Dia bangkit perlahan. "Elu tau gak apa yang barusan elu lakuin ini salah!". suaranya meninggi. Naruto ikutan berdiri. "Apa, sih? Kita kan sobatan?". Mukanya innocent. Gaara nepuk dahi. "Masalah ini gak segampang itu ... ". Dia kembali fokus ke cowok blonde tadi. "Suna make metode demokrasi. Keputusan utama ada di tangan rakyat. Gue, Kazekage, cuman ngejalanin hukum atas kesepakatan bersama. Jadi ... meski gue gak mau, kalau rakyat gue maunya ngehukum elo, gue gak bisa apa-apa selain ngejalanin perintah itu."

Naruto diem. Mukanya gak bisa ditebak kalo dia ngerti atau nggak. Gaara jadi khawatir. "Pokoknya ... sekarang kita balik aja lagi. Sebelum semuanya makin runyam. Gue bakal bilang ke mereka kalau kita ngejar mata-mata sampe nyasar jauh dari Suna." Kata Gaara, sambil ngeliat sekeliling, nyari jalan ke luar. Di mana-mana cuma ada pohon, sungai, air terjun, n bebatuan!. "Naruto, lu tau jalan keluarnya, kan?"

" ... Nggak bisa ... " suara Naruto, kecil. "Eh ?" ulang Gaara, gak yakin dengan apa yg doi denger barusan. "Nggak bisa." Ucap Naruto, normal. "Gue udah terlanjur ngumumin soal penculikan elo di Suna, pake Kagebunshin." Lanjutnya.

Si Kazekage mangap.

"Tenang. Gue udah pesan supaya mereka gak usah ngejar segala. Karna gue janji bakal balikin elo pas urusan kita udah selesai. Gue juga bilang kalo gue yang nyulik elu tuh mantan Akatsuki, supaya mreka takut n gak berani gejar. Cerdas, kan?" Naruto nyengir, ngacungin jempol ala Lee.

Kalau emang memungkinkan, mangapnya Gaara jadi makin lebar sekarang. Naruto sih cengar-cengir aja. Gaara ngatur nafas bentar. "Ceritakan ... semua yg terjadi selama gue gak sadar tadi. Dari awal sampe akhir."

"Termasuk apa aja yang gue masukin ke ransel n lagu-lagu yang gue nyanyiin pas lagi kabur?"

"Nggak perlu! Soal peristiwa penculikan itu aja!"

... (Naruto lagi cerita) ...

Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya. "Buodoooohhh !" teriaknya, bikin Naruto nutupin kuping, kebisingan. "Napa, si?". dia gak ngerti.

"Kalo bgitu sih udah jelas ketahuan elu pelakunya, kan ? Elu bisa jadi buronan Suna, tau ! Salah-salah bisa jadi perang antar Suna-Konoha ! Karena yang loe culik adalah Kazekage !"

"Hah ? bisa sampe perang segala, ya ?"

Gaara nampar dahinya sendiri, sampe berkedut. "Udahlah." Desahnya. "Yang penting sekarang kita balik aja. Ntar biar gue yang bilang ke rakyat Suna kalo penculikan tadi cuma becanda." Ajaknya. Tapi, si Naruto malah ngehempasin diri, duduk bersila di atas bebatuan. Pipinya menggembung, sebal. Manyun.

"Naruto ... ?"

"Ogah."

"Apa?"

"Gue bilang : Ogah! Kita udah jauh-jauh sampe sini, masa mau pulang begitu aja ?" serunya, marah. Kedua tangan Gaara mengepal keras, kesal. "Naruto! Ini bukan main-main! Gue ini Kazekage! Gue nggak bisa ninggalin tugas gue untuk hal apa pun!". balasnya. "Meski pun itu untuk latihan ninja yang sangat gue mau ! Tapi, Suna itu negara yang masih berkembang n perlu perbaikan sana sini! Kerjaan Kazekage lebih rumit daripada Hokage di Konoha yang udah makmur itu! Gue nggak boleh pergi seenaknya gini! Masih banyak yang musti gue pikir n atur! Ngerti, nggak!"

"Bukannya elu bilang sgala keputusan ada di tangan rakyat? Knapa gak nyuruh mereka aja yang mikir? Itu yang namanya demokrasi, kan?"

"Bukaaan! Emang keputusan itu ada di tangan rakyat! Tapi, yang mikir itu Kazekage ! Rakyat cuma mutusin kalo rencana n pemikirannya itu baik buat negara ato nggak ! Singkatnya, mereka semua itu adalah juri! Juri yang mutusin benar salah, atau baik enggaknya pemerintahan yang Kazekage jalanin buat negara, buat mereka! karena mereka sendiri yang bakal ngerasain langsung!"

"Ck! Omongan loe udah kayaq orang tua aja. Kebanyakan ngobrol sama kakek-kakek, nih~ ... ". Naruto manyun.

"Elo yang kekanakan! N gue bukannya ngobrol sama mereka. Tapi, diskusi! Dis-ku-si! Ngerti, nggak? Diskusi buat kemajuan Suna!"

"Aaaaahh ... " Naruto bangkit perlahan n betolak pinggang. "Suna. Suna. Suna. Suna! Loe nyebutin Suna mulu! Gue jadi sebel, nih!"

"Karna Suna emang tanggung jawab gue !"

"Kalau jadi Kazekage malah bikin loe kolot kayaq gini, mendingan nggak usah aja dari awal! Ngundurin diri aja, deh!"

'BUG !'

Gaara meninju pipi kiri Naruto, keras!. Walau itu nggak sampe bikin si blonde tadi bergeser dari tempatnya, sih. "Gue nggak nyangka ... kalau gue bakal denger kata-kata itu dari mulut loe ... " Ucap Kazekage, tertunduk. "Gue kecewa, Naruto ... "

Sunyi 10 detik.

Angin berhembus.

Daun-daun berterbangan.

Sehelai daun mendarat nemplok di depan lubang hidung Naruto. Si blonde itu langsung mendengus. Bikin daun tadi jatoh.

"Kalau soal kecewa, gue juga sama."

Kepala Gaara terangkat mendengarnya. Mereka saling melotot. Naruto, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Gaara yang memukulnya tadi, keras. Si Kazekage muda tadi sampe memicingkan matanya, perih.

"Gue kecewa ... . Orang yang dulu sempat bikin gue babak belur, ternyata jadi selemah ini. Bikin muka gue memar aja, nggak. " Ucap Naruto, datar. Gaara melotot lagi. "Gue udah tau itu !" marahnya, tersinggung. Doi narik kembali tangannya, tapi Naruto nggak ngelepasin juga. Cengkramannya malah makin keras. "Ugh … "

"Denger, mantan Shukaku ... " suaranya berat. Gaara tersentak ngedenger panggilan Naruto yang rada beda barusan. Mata aquamarinenya sekarang gak lagi berhadapan dengan mata biru. Tapi, mata merah !. Cowok itu terbelalak ngeliat perubahan sobat orangenya.

Sekarang rambut pirang jabrik Naruto memanjang lebih dari biasanya (persis rambutnya Namikaze Minato, Hokage ke-4!). Kuku-kuku jari putihnya juga ikutan memanjang, tajam. Enam buah garis tipis bekas luka di kedua pipinya pun membesar. Dia bahkan bisa ngeliat taring tajam di sela-sela seringaian sadis itu. "Na ... Naruto ... ?" Gaara jadi gugup.

"Gue Kyuubi. N gue yang bakalan bikin elo jadi kuat."

KucingPerak

"Gaara manisku, kau menjadi pujaanku selalu ... .

Gaara manisku, kuingin kau bersamaku selalu ...

Bila kupergi ... kuingin denganmu ...

Gaara manisku, kucinta padamu ... "

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, n Hinata bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian lawas 'Dara Manisku' yg rada dilencengin dikit jadi 'Gaara Manisku' oleh Matsuri. "Hebat ! Suara loe bagus juga, Mat!" puji Ino. Cewek-cewek lainnya juga ngucapin hal yang senada.

Matsuri tersenyum manis, seneng. Tapi, kemudian bibirnya bergetar, alisnya menyatu, matanya berair. "Tapi ... gue … gue gak sempet ngepersembahin nih lagu buat tuan Gaaraaaa! Huweeeee!" tangisnya. Empat cewek tadi sweatdrop, lalu ngerubutin dia lagi. Mo nenangin.

Sementara itu di gerbang Suna, gak jauh dari cewek-cewek tadi ngumpul, berdirilah Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kankuro, n Temari.

Shikamaru dan Temari kliatan lagi berdebat. "Apa sih? Kok gue malah disuruh tinggal diam ngebiarin adek kesayangan gue diculik lagi?". Temari marah-marah. Kata-katanya nancep jantung Kankuro. _Jadi ... dia lebih sayang Gaara daripada gue, ya ... ?._ Dia pun jongkok meringkuk di sudut, sambil ngegambar hati yg retak di pasir dengan jarinya, sedih. Kiba dan Akamaru nepuk-nepuk kepalanya yg lagi jongkok itu, prihatin.

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala. "Bukannya gitu, Tem ... . Kalo elu pergi, ntar penjagaan Suna jadi longgar banget. Gue juga bukannya ngeremehin para ninja Suna yang laen. Cuman ... loe kan cewek terkuat di sini? Bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari cowok-cowok juga. Kalo ntar tiba-tiba Akatsuki dateng lagi, trus lu gak ada ... bisa banyak yang mati. Tapi, kalau elu ada, gak bakal ada yang mati, deh. Lu kan tangguh banget? Bisa jadi tuh Akatsuki malah takut ama loe, n gak berani ke sini lagi. Waktu Deidara dari Akatsuki ke sini n nyulik Gaara, elonya lagi gak ada, kan? Mreka tuh gak tau aja ada cewek tangguh macam lu di sini, jadi mreka brani, deh ... ngegangguin kedamaian Suna ... . Nah, sekarang udah saatnya bagi loe buat unjuk kipas ! Buktiin kebradaan cewek tangguh macam loe di Suna." Jelas Shikamaru, panjang lebar.

Temari blushing, dipuji segitunya. "Tapi … yang nyulik Gaara sekarang Akatsuki juga, kan ?" tanyanya, kembali serius. Shikamaru ngehela nafas. Temari termasuk dari orang-orang yang gak nyadar kalo sebenernya yang ngebawa Gaara barusan adalah Naruto !. _Heran, koq dia bisa cepet jadi Jounin, ya ... ?_ . "Gini ... elu pasti dah tau, kan ? kalo Akatsuki tuh gak pernah bergerak sendiri ?"

Temari ngangguk.

"Nah ... kemungkinan besar partnernya masih berkeliaran di sini. Emang bisa aja sih, elu yang pergi n kami yang bantuin jaga. Tapi ... biar gimana juga ... kami ini cuma orang luar. Elu yg asli n kartu Asnya Suna, lebih pantas ngejaga di sini. Lagian ... elu juga udah ngirim pasukan pelacak khusus, kan?"

"Tapi ... "

Shikamaru nempelin jari telunjuknya ke bibir Temari, bikin cewek itu gak jadi ngomong. "Percayakan Gaara ke gue. Biar gue yang nyelametin dia. Gue kan bakal jadi kakak iparnya, nanti? Biarin gue bikin dia hutang budi supaya ngerestuin kita, oke?"

Temari langsung blushing, lebih merah dari yang tadi. Dia manggut-manggut cepet. Neji, Sasuke, n Shino saling pandang. _Maut juga nih, rayuannya !_. Shikamaru ngehela nafas lega. Dia lalu noleh ke arah cewek-cewek kumpul. "Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura! Ayo brangkat!" . Mereka berempat ngangguk satu kali n langsung kumpul.

Temari dan Kankuro, serta Matsuri kembali ke tengah desa (Suna tuh desa atau negara, ya ? Feh ! Aku samain sama negara aja, deh !), n menenangkan para penduduk yg panik. "Padahal menurut gue, gak papa juga tuh, kalau Temari ikutan." Kata Neji, di samping Shikamaru. "Kemampuannya yang bisa nyerang dari jarak jauh itu bisa jadi berguna banget buat sasaran yang lagi lari, kan ?."

"Eeeh ... Neji ... lu gak, tau ya ? Kalo ada Temari, Shikamaru jadi gak bisa konsentrasi mikir. Habis ... ntar otaknya sibuk mikirin cewek itu terus, sih ... " Ino ikutan nimbrung. Neji ber-O paham. Shikamaru mendesah. "Apaan, si ... ? macam-macam aja lu, No ... "

"Halaaaah ... emang kenyataannya gitu, kan ? Pake malu segalaaa ... " Ino emang paling hobi ngegodain Shikamaru! Tapi, si Shikamaru emang ahli banget nyembunyiin blushingnya. "Jadi ? Apa yang bakal kita lakuin sekarang, Shika ?" tanya Chouji, sobat kentalnya. "Hmm ... mula-mula kita musti mastiin ke arah mana si Naruto pergi." Shikamaru beralih ke Neji n Hinata. "Byakugan, dong." Pintanya, sambil menguap. Duo Hyuuga tsb langsung ngaktifin Byakugan masing-masing.

Sunyi satu menit ...

"Ma ... maaf ... aku nggak bisa nemuin Naruto." Ucap Hinata, gagap. "Gue juga. Kayaqnya dia udah jauh banget dari sini." Sambung Neji. Shikamaru manggut-manggut. "Udah gue perkirakan, sih ... " Dia lalu berpaling ke Kiba dan Akamaru. "Bisa ngelacak baunya Naruto, kan ?"

"Hehh ! Tentu aja ! Soal bau membau, kami jagonya !" Kiba ngegosok hidungnya dengan ibu jari kanan. Akamaru menggonggong. Mreka berdua maju membelakangi yang lain, ngadep padang pasir. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam.

... Sunyi ...

Kiba n Akamaru kembali membuka mata, saling pandang. Ngeliat ekspresi bingung itu, Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya. Kiba diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bilang ... "Aneh. Baunya menyebar."

"Hah ?"

Kiba kembali ngadep padang pasir. "Baunya ada yang ke sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, sana, n sana." Ia nunjuk ke sebelas arah yg berbeda. "Kok bisa ?" tanya Tenten. Cowok tadi angkat bahu. "Mungkin dia pake kagebunshin." Shikamaru nyubit dagunya sendiri. "Tapi, seharusnya ada arah yang baunya paling kuat kan ?"

"Itulah ... " Kiba garuk-garuk kepala. "Semuanya punya ketajaman bau yang sama. Gue gak nyangka kalau Naruto udah bisa ngembangin Kagebunshinnya sehebat ini."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Jangan-jangan ... "

KucingPerak

"Kyuubiiiiii !"

Naruto marah-marah. "Udah gue bilang jangan seenaknya ngambil alih badan gue! Dasar muka rubah!"

"Ye! Terserah gue, dong! Kesempatan pas si Uchiha brengsek gak ada kayaq gini musti dimanfaatkan! Lu juga tadi udah gue bantuin kabur dengan bantuan chakra buat kagebunshin, kan? Jangan banyak bacot, deh! Muka loe juga kayaq rubah! Sesama muka rubah gak usah ngehina segala! Nggak pantes, tau!"

"Apa loe bilang ?"

"Apanya yang apa ? Jangan bilang kalau selain bego, lu juga budeg."

"Eh ? Siapa yang budge!"

Gaara keheranan, nyaksiin wujud Naruto di hadapannya yang brubah-ubah dari mata merah ke biru, n dari biru ke merah. Dia juga dibikin tambah bingung dengan adegan pukul-memukul diri sendiri yang dilakuin Naruto n Kyuubi dalam satu tubuh. Kalo orang ngeliat ini dari jauh, Naruto pasti udah disangkain gila, deh.

"A ... Ano ... " Gaara mutusin untuk menginterupsi. Pertengkaran gila tadi pun terhenti. "Gue emang udah tau kalo Naruto n Kyuubi hidup dalam satu badan. Tapi .. baru kali ini gue liat ... 'fenomena' kayaq gini. Sejak kapan Kyuubi bisa muncul seenaknya begitu, Naruto ?"

"Omongan loe ini kayaq gue yang jadi benalunya aja ... " 'Kyuubi' mencengkram n nekan kepala Gaara yang terduduk di depannya itu, sambil menyeringai kesal. Gaara gak bersuara, dia masih terlalu kaget. "Eh! Kyuu! Apaan si loe? Stop!". Kali ini si Naruto yang muncul. Ia narik kembali tangannya dari Gaara, n ngejongkok.

"Sori. Dia emang rada gila. Tapi, tenang aja. Yang bakal ngajarin loe nanti gue, koq. Bukan dia." Naruto nyengir. "Oey! Gue lebih berdedikasi buat jadi gurunya daripada elo yang idiot!" Kyuubi muncul. "Enak aja! Mana gue mau kalo badan gue dipake loe terus-terusan ? Bisa-bisa bau rubah!. Lagian ... apaan, tuh, 'berdedikasi' ? gak usah pake bahasa sulit segala, ah ! sok keren loe!" gantian Naruto yang muncul.

"Karena itulah gue bilang elu tuh idiot!"

"Diem lu !"

"Udah ! Udah !" Gaara bangkit, pusing ngeliat wujud mereka yang berubah-ubah dari tadi. Dia angkat tangan, berusaha menenangkan mreka. "Sekarang. Gue. Mau. Balik. Ke. Suna. Itu aja, oke ?" katanya, penuh tekanan. "Kalian tau jalan keluar dari sini, kan ?".

Naruto nyilangin lengannya di dada. "Tau, sih. Tapi gue gak mau kasih tau ke elo sekarang. Nggak sebelum elo jadi kuat." Dia manyun. "Naruto!" Gaara jadi makin kesal. Kadang-kadang keras kepalanya si Naruto bikin dia gak tahan. "Loe nggak ngerti juga ya, dari tadi? Gue ini Kazekage! Gue punya tanggung jawab besar untuk Suna! Gak ada waktu buat beginian!"

"Lupain soal Kazekage dan Suna! Sekarang fokusin ke latihan yang bakal kita lakuin aja!" balas Naruto, lebih keras. "Naruto .. " desah Gaara, kuesal dengan kekeraskepalaan sobatnya itu. "Gue benci orang lemah! Apalagi cowok! Loe juga gitu, kan? Loe benci diri loe sendiri karna lemah, kan ? Loe mau latihan supaya jadi kuat dari dulu tapi selalu gak ada waktu, kan? Nah, sekarang pas gue udah nyediain waktu buat itu, elonya gak mau? Mau loe tuh apa, si!" teriak Naruto, berdiri.

Gaara terdiam, nunduk.

"Kali ini gue sepakat sama si idiot." Kyuubi muncul lagi. "Siapa yang id-!" Si Kyuubi langsung ngambil alih badannya kembali, gak ngasih kesempatan Naruto buat protes. "Gue juga benci manusia lemah."

Kyuubi jalan mengelilingi Gaara dengan langkah lambat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, angkuh. "Tapi, gue lebih benci manusia yang pengecut." Dia berenti n agak nunduk, mo liat muka Gaara yang juga nunduk. "Elo takut, ya ?" tanyanya, ditambah seringai ngeledek khas Kyuubi. Gaara mundur cepat dua langkah. Kedua alis pirang Kyuubi terangkat.

"Maaf. Gue gak bakal kepancing sama kata-kata macam itu." Gaara membalikkan badannya. "Kalo elo-elo gak mau ngasih tau jalan keluar dari sini, ya sudah. Biar gue yang nyari sendiri." Dia pun melangkah maju. "Nggak segampang itu, lagi ... " ucap Kyuubi santai, sambil tiba-tiba muncul n nendang Gaara di perut, lumayan keras. Bikin si Kazekage tadi terbang mundur cukup jauh ke belakang, dan terhentak keras di atas kerikil dekat air terjun. Dia sampai terbatuk-batuk, memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. _Gila nih Kyuubi ! Gak kira2 pake tenaganya !_. Sebelum doi sempat bangkit, Kyuubi udah ada di depan, dan mencengkram baju merah bagian lehernya. "Gue gak bakal biarin elo kabur, mantan Shukaku ..."

Gaara brusaha nyembunyiin rasa gugupnya. Dia gak mau mengakui kalo 'Naruto' yang bermata merah ini bikin dia rada takut. Cowok berambut merah itu balas mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang memegangnya, n tersenyum gugup. "Koq gue ngerasa ... daripada ngajarin gue, elu lebih berminat 'ngehajar' gue ... ?". Kyuubi tersenyum sinis ngedengernya. "Omongan loe nggak salah, sih ... "

.

.

M.B.N. (Masih Bersambung Nih !)

* * *

KucingPerak

KP: Sorry, bagi para fansnya Gaara (Trutama Wish Win XP Aku dah baca profile u n katanya u ngefans berat ma Gaara, ya ? Boleh aja u ambil dia sbg suami. Tapi, dia tuh anak buahku. Jadi izin2 dulu, ya ? Hehe) ! Klo Gaara kliatan rada payah n lemah di sini. Sekedar info, nih. Aku suka nyiksa tokoh cowok favorit yg kusayangi ! Kalo tokoh cewek sih … nggak ! Kasian !(Tokoh cewek favoriteku : Hinata !)"

Gaara : Pilih kasih ! Sayang koq nyiksa, sih ?

KP: Tapi, gak keterlaluan koq. Aku cuma suka nulis dirimu dipukulin sampe berdarah-darah …. Itu aja. Karna aku suka banget sm u, Gaara.

Gaara : Gila loe ! Itu si keterlaluan! Mana ada org yg suka nyiksa org yg disukainya !

KP: Ada. Diriku inilah buktinya … Mwahahahah !

Kyuubi : Sama kayaq anak kecil yang suka ngebikin nangis anak lain yg disukainya itu, loooh ….

KP: (manggut2). Betul, Kyuu ! u ngerti juga, ya ? Aku suka sama u jg, lho. Tapi, bukan favoritku sih …

Kyuubi : (ngelus2 dada, lega) _Beruntung …. _

Gaara + Naruto : Apanya yg sama !

KP + Kyuubi : Sampe jumpa di chapter 4 ! (*melambai*)


	4. Latihan start !

**Chapter 4 : Latihan ... start !**

**Warning : Kyuubi si raja tega !

* * *

**

'BUAGH !'

Lagi-lagi Gaara kelempar oleh tendangan Kyuubi. Punggungnya ngebentur pohon, keras. Dia mendesis, sakit. Badannya memar di sana sini. Cowok berambut merah itu udah kena 10 kali pukulan karena brusaha lari dari sang siluman rubah. Si Kazekage berusaha ngatur nafasnya yang kerasa hampir habis. Baru kali ini dia ngerasa benar-benar babak belur. Beda ama pertarungannya sama Naruto waktu ujian Chuunin dulu. Dia megangin pinggang kirinya yang baru kena tendang tadi, perih.

"He ... hey ... Kyuu. Elu dah klewatan, tuh ... Udah cukup, kan ?" Naruto cemas banget. Dia bergegas menghampiri n jongkok di depan Gaara yang tersengal. "Gaara ... Loe gak papa?". Gaara ngangkat kepalanya, lambat. Sekarang doi lagi ngeliat mata biru Naruto. _Bukan Kyuubi lagi ..._ "Nggak usah ngajuin pertanyaan tolol macam itu, deh ... " dengusnya, berusaha bangkit, tapi jatoh lagi. Tenaga buat berdiri aja dia udah gak punya.

"Lu marah ama gue ... ?" Naruto nunduk. Ngedenger suara Naruto yang mengecil gitu, Gaara jadi gak enak hati. Dia tau, kalo sebenarnya si Naruto gak ada maksud jahat. Cowok blonde satu ini cuma mo ngebantuin supaya dia jadi kuat. N udah rela ngebawa dia ke tempat yg gak ada warung ramennya ini buat latihan. Naruto tulus. Walau kadang caranya salah.

"Beginilah ... resikonya kalo temenan ama loe ... " kata Gaara, lemah. Naruto ngedongak lagi. "Elu ... nyesel temenan ama gue ... ?" matanya berkaca-kaca. A_w, man ! Jangan pasang mata kayaq gitu, dong! _tereak Gaara dalam hati. Sadar gak sadar, pandangan mata biru memohon macam ini emang susah banget dia lawan !. Kayaq mata anak anjing yang dibuang. Kasian banget. Bikin Gaara selalu ngrasa kalo dialah yang salah n mau ngelakuin apa pun untuk bikin Naruto seneng.

_Sudah berapa kali gue kena jurus 'mata menghanyutkan' ala Naruto ini, ya ?_. Dulu doi juga pernah ngalamin ini. Waktu dia mampir ke Konoha dulu, Naruto maksa dia ke warung ramen, yang padahal waktu itu Gaara gak mau ke sana karna udah kenyang. Tapi ... gitu Naruto ngegunain jurus mata menghanyutkan, dia jadi luluh juga. N pulangnya langsung diare karena kebanyakan makan!.

_Oke ... jadi gue cuma pernah kena sekali. N gue bakal mastiin kalo gue gak bakal kena lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya_. Gaara bertekad. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, keras. Gak mau liat. "Hey, Gaara ... " Naruto ngeguncangin lutut Gaara, pelan. Tapi, Gaara tetep ngalihin pandangan dari sobat orangenya itu. Acuh. "Gaara ... jangan cuekin gue, dong. Gaara ... Gaara ... Gaaraaaa ... "

Sunyi.

" ... maaf ... maaf ...maaf ..." suara serak Naruto memecah suasana. Gaara ngebuka mata, diem. Dibilang nggak marah ... nggak bisa. Soalnya dia emang beneran marah. Tapi, kalo dibilang nyesel ...

"Gue gak nyesel kok ... temenan ama loe, Naruto. Gue seneng. Elo ... temen terbaik gue." Akunya, jujur. _N temen terbego gue ..._ Sambung Gaara dalam hati. Wajah Naruto kembali cerah. "Hehe ! gitu, ya ?" tawanya, garuk-garuk belakang kepala. _Buset, deh! Cepet amat berubah suasana hatinya?_ batin Gaara, heran. "Tapi ... terus terang ... gue nggak suka sama Kyuubi." Katanya lagi.

Naruto ngangguk, mantep. "Sama! Gue juga sebel sama dia! N yang paling bikin gue sebel adalah gue gak bisa mukulin dia, karna dia numpang badan gue."

"Che! Kayaq elo bisa mukulin gue aja ... Emangnya gue sengaja numpang badan loe? Hh! Mana mungkin gue mau numpang sama si bego kayaq elo!" Perubahan wajah Naruto yang jadi Kyuubi lagi bikin Gaara tersentak kaget n mundur. Tapi, punggungnya tetep mbentur batang pohon.

"Eh! Kalo numpang, ya numpang! Gak usah ngehina segala! Dasar gak tau terima kasih! Kalo emang bisa, udah gue keluarin loe dari dulu!" (berubah lagi jadi Naruto)

"Hah! tanpa gue, lu gak bisa apa-apa! Kayaq si mantan Shukaku ini, nih!" (brubah jadi Kyuuubi lagi)

Gaara tersinggung.

"Ya, nggak lah! Gue kan udah latihan sendiri dari dulu! Bukannya kayaq Gaara yang gak latihan sama sekali. Wajar aja kalo dia letoy!" (Naruto lagi yang muncul).

Gaara makin tersinggung.

"Yahh! Ngebandingin ama mantan Shukaku ... . Ya jelas elo yang menang! Coba bandingin diri loe ama si Uchiha Brengsek itu! Gue slalu kena segel gara-gara elo yang lambat ngehindar!"

Gaara sangat tersinggung.

"Gue bukannya lambat! Tapi gue sengaja ngebiarin dia nyegel elo! Elonya berisik, sih!"

"Hah? Gak salah, nih? Bukannya elu yang paling brisik!"

"Elo!"

"Elu!"

"Denger, ya ... " Gaara mulai bersuara. Naruto n Kyuubi terdiam, kembali fokus pada 'tawanan' mereka. "Gue ... gak mau ... latihan ... . Oke ? Sekarang ... gue ... maunya ... pulang ... ke Suna. Karna ... ada ... yang wajib ... gue urus. Ngerti ?" ucapnya, pelan n penuh tekanan. "Gaara ... " Naruto udah mau ngomong, tapi diserobot sama Kyuubi. "Kalo elo mau balik, loe musti bisa kabur dulu dari gue." Katanya, sambil senyum nantangin. "Tentu aja loe gak bakalan bisa kalo nggak latihan ninja dulu ... ".

Mata Gaara menajam.

"Gimana, ha? mantan Shukaku?"

"Panggil gue 'Gaara'. Gue gak suka dipanggil 'mantan' kayaq gitu."

Kyuubi ketawa, singkat. "Emangnya gue peduli? Kalo loe udah jadi kuat, baru gue panggil loe dengan nama itu."

Gaara gak bilang setuju, tapi juga gak protes. "Nah, sekarang ... ayo kita mulai latihannya .. " Kyuubi bangkit berdiri. "Gila loe, Kyuu! Udah mau malam,nih! Kita juga belum makan dari tadi! Lagian ... Gaara udah babak belur gitu ... mana dia punya tenaga buat latihan? Elunya kebangetan, sih!" protes Naruto. Emang bener apa yang dia bilang. Naruto kembali jongkok, meriksa dahi Gaara yang merah biru. Di bagian lain juga pasti kurang lebih sama aja. Walau gak kliatan, karna Gaara make baju dan celana panjang. "Loe bisa berdiri?"

Gaara mencoba bangkit, tapi gagal. Tangannya emang udah bisa digerakkin. Tapi, kakinya serasa lumpuh. Keseleo berat pas dilempar ke mana-mana tadi. Lalu ia menggeleng, lemah. _Gila sakitnya ...! _Kalo cewek, pasti udah nangis!_ . _"Parah, nih ... " gumam Naruto. "Elo sih, keterlaluan banget ! Dasar raja tega ! Gimana kalo Gaara jadi lumpuh ? Emangnya loe mau tanggung jawab !" marahnya, sama Kyuubi.

"Che. bawel banget, seh loe! Biar gue yang sembuhin dia! Jangan banyak bacot, deh!" Kyuubi muncul, bertolak pinggang. "Elo bisa nyembuhin orang?" Naruto muncul lagi, mukanya mangap, gak percaya. "Ya iyalah! Nyembuhin elo aja gue bisa!" jawab Kyuubi, mukanya kesel ngrasa diremehin. "Itu kan karna elo ada di dalam badan gue!" balas Naruto. "Pokoknya kalo gue bilang bisa, ya bisa!" Kyuubi gak mau kalah. Gaara jadi udah mulai terbiasa ngeliat muka orang yang berubah-ubah gini.

"Daripada dia ntar tambah parah, lalu mati? hayo?" (emangnya luka memar bisa bikin mati ?)

"...iya, deh ... " akhirnya Naruto setuju. "Sip ... " Kyuubi siap-siap. Doi ngegosok kedua tangannya kayaq orang mata duitan. "Errrhh ... kayaqnya yang paling penting, tuh ... nanya pendapat gue dulu deh, daripada nanyain Naruto ... " Perasaan Gaara jadi nggak enak. Dia bergeser mundur, walau tau itu gak bakal ngejauhin dia dari Kyuubi yg makin mendekat.

"Pendapat loe gak penting. Kalo si Naruto udah setuju, gue jadi bisa gerak dengan lebih leluasa. Heheh ... " Kyuubi menyeringai dan ngeletakkin telapak tangannya ke dahi Gaara yang memar. Chakra berwarna orange keluar dari sana. Bikin dahi Gaara jadi hangat. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, kehangatan tadi berubah jadi panas ... panas ... panas ... makin panas ... super panas ...

"Panaaaaaaasss !" Gaara mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, mo ngejauhin. Tapi kalah kuat. Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa aja. "Lho ? belum pernah denger istilah 'obat yang manjur biasanya pahit'?" _Ini sih bukan pengobatan tapi penyiksaan !_.

Gaara berontak kepanasan. "Panas! Lepasin! Lepasin, nggak! Panas banget, nih! Elo mo ngelumer gue?". tangannya mencengkram siluman rubah itu, makin keras. Tapi, Kyuubi tetep gak ngelepasin. Doi malah bersiul-siul dengan nada lagu 'The World'nya Nightmare (opening awal anime Death Note itu, loh !). "Kyuubiiii!" tereak Gaara, gak tahan. Dahinya sampai berasap.

Ngeliat itu, si Naruto gak tinggal diam. "Kyuu! Udah cukup!" Dia menginterupsi, ngejauhin tangan Kyuubi yg sebenernya adalah tangannya sendiri dari dahi Gaara. "Dasar penipu, loe! Apanya yang nyembuhin? Gaaranya malah tambah kesakitan, kan?"

Gaara tersengal. Nutupin dahinya, n batuk-batuk. Gak biasa teriak-teriak, sih. "Liat dulu ... " ucap Kyuubi, sambil ngejauhin tangan Gaara yang nempel dahi. Naruto terbelalak. Gaara juga, meski dia gak bisa liat, tapi dia bisa ngerasain kalo nyeri di dahinya udah gak ada sama sekali. Sekarang dahi memar tadi udah kembali normal !

"Hebat ... sama sekali gak ada bekasnya ... " Naruto takjub. "Heh ! Gue gitu loh ... " Kyuubi nyombong. "Hebat, Kyuu! Hebat! Keren! Loe keren banget!" puji Naruto, antusias. Kyuubi ngakak-ngakak, angkuh. _Kok mereka bisa jadi kompak gini ?_ tanya Gaara dalam ati.

"Jidat loe udah balik kayaq semula, lho ! Kyuubi hebat, ya ?" kali ini Naruto ngomong ke Gaara. "Eeuh ... iya aja, deh... " jawab Gaara, pelan. Naruto balik muji-muji Kyuubi. _Tapi, cara pengobatan tadi sakitnya minta ampun ! Kayaq ditempa besi panas !_ _Gue gak bakalan mau lagi disembuhin ama dia !_

"Nah ... selanjutnya ... bagian lain." Kyuubi kembali bersiap-siap pasang mode orang mata duitan. "Eh? Apa maksudnya 'bagian lain'?" Gaara beringsut mundur. Perasaannya gak enak lagi, nih!. "Udah jelas, kan? Gue bakal nyembuhin elo di semua bagian. Tadi loe juga kena hajar berkali-kali di perut, dada, n pinggang, kan?"

"Ng ... nggak usah, deh. Besok juga sembuh." Tolak Gaara, cepet. "Mana mungkin ... ? Elu tuh manusia. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan buat nyembuhin semua itu sendiri." Kyuubi mendekat lagi.

"Tapi ... "

"Apa? loe malu kalo gue liat badan kurus loe yang gak ada ototnya itu?"

Gaara tersinggung. "Hey! Gue punya otot, kok! Jangan salah, ya? Gue kan juga cowok!" marahnya. "Gue cuma gak suka aja sama cara penyembuhan loe yang sakit banget itu!". Kyuubi menyeringai mendengarnya. "Hoo? Siapa yaaa ... yang dulu malah ketawa-ketawa sinting karena luka n ngeliat darahnya sendiri ...?" ledeknya, ngingetin ke peristiwa pertarungan sengit waktu ujian Chuunin dulu.

"Itu kan kejadian lama! Sekarang gue udah sering ngerasain sakit! Lagian-"

"Udah, udah!" potong Kyuubi. "Kalo besok loe gak sembuh-sembuh juga, latihan ninja kita bisa terhambat ! Pokoknya loe harus sembuh sekarang ! Titik !". Gaara terperangah. _Sifatnya yang rada maksa itu mirip sama Naruto. Jangan-jangan dia yang ngasih pengaruh buruk itu ke Naruto ... ?_

"Buka." Perintah Kyuubi, nunjuk kancing di bagian leher baju merah Gaara. "Nggak." Tolak Gaara, mantap. "Buka atau gue cabik-cabik, nih !" ancam Kyuubi. Mamerin kuku-kukunya yang tajem. Sang Kazekage nelen ludah ngeliatnya. Ia mundur. Makin lengket aja tuh punggungnya sama pohon.

"Jangan, Kyuu ... . Gaara kan gak bawa baju ganti?" Naruto nurunin tangannya yang tadi udah siap-siap mo ngerobek. "Halaaaah ... gampang! Pinjemin aja baju orange jump suit loe itu ke dia! Loe kan bawa double di ransel?" jawab siluman rubah itu, seenaknya. Naruto diem bentar, lalu nyengir. "Iya juga, ya ...?" dia lalu natap Gaara. "Gaara, ntar kita kembaran, lho!" serunya, ceria.

Gaara berkeringat dingin ngebayangin dia make baju orange hitam ala Naruto. (KP: Nggak cocok banget, ah!). Dia pun menggeleng, keras. "Ng ... nggak deh ... " akhirnya dia nyerah juga n ngebuka baju atasannya sendiri. Kyuubi nyengir, puas. Sementara si Naruto kecewa karna gak jadi kembaran baju ama Gaara.

Malam yang dingin di hutan itu pun ramai dihiasi oleh jeritan kepanasan dari seorang Kazekage Suna.

KucingPerak

Pagi.

Gaara terbangun oleh bunyi seploshan air. Dia bangkit trus duduk. Lalu ngucek-ngucek matanya, kabur. Setelah pandangannya udah jelas, doi bisa ngeliat si Naruto di seberang. Doi lagi ada di tengah-tengah sungai bawa kunai. Cuma pake celana pendek ijo di atas lutut berhiaskan motif ratusan ramen, plus kalung bawa sial pemberian Tsunade di leher. Matanya terpejam.

Lalu gak lama kemudian ...

"Haaaaat !" dia ngelempar kunai tadi ke ikan di air, atau ... lebih tepatnya ke 'batu' di dalam air. "Heeegh ... ? Gagal!" serunya, kecewa. "Bego! Ya jelas gak kena, lah ...! Orang elo tereak-tereak gitu sebelum ngelempar !" Kyuubi muncul, marah-marah. "Jelas aja ikannya kabur! Dasar dodol!"

"Jangan ngeledek gue terus, dong !"

"Gue cuman ngomong kenyataan, koq !"

Gaara jalan mendekati 'mereka' di pinggir sungai. Sekarang badannya udah seger, tanpa luka sama sekali. Sehat, gitu loh! Tapi, laper! Kemaren gak makan seharian. Begitu acara 'pengobatan bagai besi panas' ala Kyuubi tadi malem, dia langsung jatoh ketiduran!

"Heey! Gaaraaaa! Kita lagi mau nangkep ikan buat sarapan, niiih!" sambut Naruto, melambai. Doi masih di tengah sungai. Gaara cuman manggut. Lalu Kyuubi muncul. "Yo! mantan Shukaku. Morning!" Sapanya. Sang Kazekage cemberut ngedenger panggilan itu. Dia buang muka, sambil ngelipat tangan. "Sombong amat loe? Masih dendam gara-gara kemaren ya, ha ?" Kyuubi bertolak pinggang. Gaara diam, nggak ngegubris.

"Hmm ... muka loe yang gak ada lingkaran hitam itu 'unik' juga, ya ?" Kyuubi tiba-tiba udah ada di depannya. Gaara kaget, n jatoh terduduk. Dia bener-bener lupa kalo eyeshadow (atau eyeliner, ya ?)nya selalu luntur dalam sehari!. Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa lucu ngeliatnya. Gaara langsung nutupin muka, panik. "Ngapain, sih? ditutupin segala?" Kyuubi jongkok, n megang kedua tangan Gaara yg nutupin muka itu, mo ngebuka. "Jangan! Gue gak mau diliat!" Si Kazekage muda berontak. "Tapi gue mau liat!" Lagi-lagi si Kyuubi maksa.

"Gue nggak mau!"

"Tapi gue mau!"

'DAG !'

Telapak kaki alias sepatu sendal ninja kanan Gaara nempel dagu Kyuubi. Dahi siluman itu berkedut, sedangkan Gaara sweatdrop. _Mati gue !_. Muka Gaara langsung memucat. Dia pun cepat-cepat nyingkirin kakinya, n mundur. "Ma ... maaf. Gak sengaja. Gue otomatis-"

"Refleks yang bagus." Kyuubi ngegosok-gosok dagunya yang barusan kena tendang. "He?" Gaara heran, kirain dia bakal dipukulin lagi. "Tapi, ada satu masalah ... " Kyuubi bangkit perlahan. " ... payah! lemah! letoy! nggak ada tenaganya! Lu barusan ngelus gue apa nendang gue!" serunya, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gak sopan.

Si Gaara jadi dongkol. Dia ikutan berdiri. "Nggak usah berlebihan kayaq gitu, deh. Lagian ... mana ada orang ngelus pake kak ? Elu juga bego, ya?"

"Eh! Jangan samain gue ama si Naruto!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa gue, dong!" Yang diomongin protes.

Sepuluh menit penuh pertengkaran mulut berlalu ...

"Knapa sih elu gak mau diliatin kalo gak punya lingkaran hitam di mata ? Padahal menurut gue, tampang loe lebih bagusan tanpa lingkaran itu, percaya deh ..." tanya Naruto. Mereka duduk bersila. Gaara nunduk, gak mau diliat. Kyuubi udah tereak-tereak dari tadi mo ngeliat muka Gaara tanpa lingkaran hitam. Tapi, ditahan terus sama Naruto sekuat tenaga. Tampangnya jadi kayaq orang nahan boker!. (Jijay !)

"Gue ... ngrasa nggak nyaman aja. Gue kayaq ngerasa ... kalo pake ginian ... Shukaku masih ada ama gue. Juga ... gue ngerasa kalau gue ini bukan 'Gaara' kalo gak ada lingkaran hitamnya. Gue ngerasa ... kayaq jadi orang lain aja. Makanya gue gak heran waktu si Sakura bilang kalo gue tuh mirip ... siapa? Sasori?"

"Aaah ... ! Dari tadi ngrasa-ngrasa-ngrasa-ngrasa mulu. Elu ya elu. Orang ya orang. Be yourself aja, dong!". Kyuubi muncul. Tangannya mo ncengkram rambut Gaara, supaya ngedongak. Tapi ditahan lagi sama Naruto. "Ummm ... elu ... sayang banget sama Shukaku, ya ?". tanya cowok bermata biru itu. Gaara diem sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ngangguk, pelan. "Dia emang over-protektif. Tapi, dia udah jadi kayaq ... nyokap alias ibu buat gue."

"Heh. Gue bilangin, ya? Shukaku itu jantan! Jantan, y'know ! Kayaq gue. Walau masih jantanan gue, sih. Gue kan lebih kuat & tangguh dari dia. Kyuubi gitu, loh."

"Kyuubi, diem!" Naruto ngambil alih badannya lagi. "Gue juga tau itu, koq. Makanya kan tadi gue bilang cuma 'kayaq' ? gak beneran." Gaara cemberut, ngedenger Shukaku diremehin. Tapi, emang pada kenyataannya Shukaku kalah kuat sama Kyuubi, sih!. "Eh, apa tanda tulisan kanji 'Ai' (cinta) di jidat loe itu ... Shukaku yang bikin?" tunjuk Naruto, ke bekas luka berpola tulisan di dahi kiri Gaara (bukan tato !). Gaara cuman mengangguk.

"Wah, parah, tuh, si Shukaku. Kayaqnya dia cinta mati ama loe. Ngeri amat ... " suara Kyuubi lagi. Naruto langsung nge-hush dia. "Elo lebih ngeri! Seenggaknya Shukaku masih bisa nunjukkin sifat baeknya dengan melindungi Gaara. Gak kayaq elo, yang ngebiarin gue digebukin!"

"Eh! Gue kan nyembuhin elo!"

"Iya. Karna kalo gue luka, elo juga luka. Elo kan egois? Tambah lagi ... knapa loe gak ngasih gue tanda yang bagusan dikit kayaq yang punyanya Gaara, sih ? Malah ngasih tanda enam garis di pipi ini ... kan gak keren!".

Kyuubi mendengus. "Heh! Loe gak tau yang namanya 'seni di balik garis', ya? Ini keren, tau!"

Dua makhluk satu tubuh itu berdebat lagi selama satu menit.

"Gaara, loe bisa bikin api, gak?" tanya Naruto. "Buat manggang ikan, nih." Tadi malem kita juga gak jadi pake api unggun. Elunya ketiduran, sih. Gak bisa minta tolong, deh." Dia garuk-garuk kepala. "Biasanya si brengsek (Sasuke) itu yang selalu nyalain api. Tapi, sekarang dianya gak ada. Jadi, ya ... "

"... elu yang nyalain, bisa kan ?" sambung Kyuubi. "Gue nih rubah angin. Bukan rubah api. Jadi gue gak bisa nyalain api." (KP: Oh, yeah! Kyuubi di sini kubikin rada beda sama cerita aslinya!). Gaara ber'hmm' sebentar. "Tapi, gue gak tau elemen gue tuh apaan ... Gue juga gak yakin kalo gue punya elemen api. Tapi gue pernah baca ... kalau untuk membuat api, kita musti memahami konsep segi tiga api. Yaitu udara, panas, n bahan bakar. Tiga unsur ini harus ada. Mula-mula kita harus menyediakan lokasi di mana hembusan angin gak terlalu banyak, juga kering. Terus, nyediain bahan-bahan bakar yg kering juga."

"Trus?"

"Ada berbagai tekhnik untuk menyalakannya. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari keadaan kita ... kayaqnya yang paling cocok adalah tekhnik Fire-Plow. Yaitu metode friksi pengapian. Caranya : gosokkan batang kayu keras melawan batang kayu lembut yang lebih besar, sebagai alas. Untuk menggunakan metode macam ini, potong mendalam ... alias lubangi ala memanjang pada dasar batang kayu yang lembut. Lalu gerakkin naik turun kayaq membajak pake kayu satunya yang keras ke lubang tadi. Gerakan membajak ini bakal mendesak keluar partikel atau butir serabut kayu. Lalu akhirnya menimbulkan bunga api. Terus ... "

"Ya-ya-ya-ya! Terserah deh! Mau dibajak, dilacak, diinjak, gue gak peduli. Pokoknya elu bikinin api aja, sana. Gak perlu ngejelasin teorinya sgala. Tuh, kayu bakarnya ada di situ." desah Kyuubi, sambil nunjuk pake isyarat dagu, ke arah tumpukan kayu bakar yang dikumpulin Naruto kemaren, di samping batu gede deket pepohonan. "N gak usah buang-buang tenaga buat kabur. Karna elu udah pasti bakalan ketangkap lagi ama gue."

Gaara menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, lalu bangkit n jalan ke sana. Tapi, kemudian terhenti, n nanya. "Emang apa yang mau dibakar? gue gak liat kalo loe berdua udah dapat ikan."

"Hmh! Kali ini gue yang turun tangan. Sudah pasti bakalan dapet. Gak kayaq si Naruto bego." ucap Kyuubi, pe-de. "Bisa nggak sih, sehari aja loe gak ngeledek gue?" protes Naruto. "Bisa gak seh, kalo sehari aja loe gak bego?" balas Kyuubi seenaknya. Naruto menggerutu. Diam-diam sang Kazekage tersenyum mendengarnya. Kadang-kadang nyaksiin pertengkaran orang lain itu asyik juga. (Bener, lho !)

Sementara Gaara bikin api, si Kyuubi berdiri di tengah-tengah sungai. "Koq elo gak bawa kunai, sih, Kyuu? Gimana nangkep ikannya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Huh. Gue sih nggak perlu kunai segala." Jawab Kyuubi, sombong. "Liat aja ... " Dia menyeringai, mamerin kuku-kuku tajemnya. Lalu ...

'SPLOSH !'

Seekor ikan salmon gede yang tadinya masih berenang ngelawan arus air terjun, berhasil ditangkap!. Naruto melongo ngeliat makhluk licin itu nancep di tangannya sendiri, kayaq nancep di tombak. "Oooeey ! Mantan Shukaku !" seru Kyuubi. Gaara yang udah selesai bikin api, mendelik ke arahnya.

Kyuubi lalu ngelempar ikan tadi ke cowok berambut merah itu. Gaara kaget, n berusaha nangkep tuh ikan. Tapi, si salmon menggelepar-gelepar, bikin dia rada kesulitan. Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Gaara berhasil megang ekornya. Tapi, mukanya kena percikan air dari ikan yang berontak tadi. Dia pun langsung ngelap pake punggung baju lengan panjangnya. Sekarang, garis hitam di matanya udah hilang sama sekali. N dia gak nyadar soal itu.

Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa ngeliat si Kazekage yang tadi jatoh terduduk cuman gara-gara mo nangkep ikan doang.

"Kyuu ! Dari mana loe belajar cara nangkep ala beruang gitu? Serem, ah! Dasar hewan liar loe!"

"Ini alamiah, tau!" . Kyuubi pun ngelanjutin acara 'nombak' ikannya. N baru berenti di jumlah ke-5.

Kyuubi memakai kembali celana panjang orange ala Naruto Shipuudennya. Trus make kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Lalu dia ngikat kedua lengan jaket orange jump suit nya di pinggang. Naruto protes, gak suka.

"Jangan diiket-iket gitu, dong ! Lama-lama bisa sobek, tau !"

"Halaaah ... . Loe kan punya bejibun baju kayaq gini di lemari ? Nggak usah protes, deh !"

Naruto ngedumel.

"Nih." Gaara menginterupsi, sambil nyodorin setusuk salmon bakar ke Naruto dan Kyuubi. Dua makhluk satu tubuh itu terdiam, menatapnya. "Apa, si?" Gaara gak ngerti, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba aja diem kayaq patung gitu sambil ngeliatin dia. "Ah ... nggak ... " Kyuubi yang nerima, sambil garuk-garuk dagu pake ujung kuku jari telunjuknya. _Dia gak nyadar kalo garis hitam di matanya udah ilang, ya ... ? Hmm ... Gue biarin aja, deh ..._ . Dia lalu makan tuh ikan sampe habis.

Akhirnya lima ekor ikan tadi tinggal tulang belulang. Kyuubi n Naruto makan empat ekor, sedangkan Gaara cuma seekor.

"Eeeeuurrrggh ~ " Kyuubi bersendawa, gak sopan. Sambil nepuk-nepuk perutnya yang datar. "Kenyang gue ... ". Gaara mendengus. "Ya, jelas kenyang. Orang loe makannya empat ekor ikan segede itu ... ". Kyuubi negakkin posisi duduknya yang tadi setengah bersandar. "Salah elo sendiri nolak tawaran gue tadi. Jadi gue abisin aja. Daripada mubazir ... ? emangnya bisa kenyang kalo cuma makan satu ? Heran ... "

"Satu aja cukup. Ikannya gede banget, gitu ... . Yang heran itu justru gue, ngeliat elo makan keempat-empatnya sekaligus tanpa ada jeda kayaq tadi."

"Kapasitas lambung gue n Naruto emang rada beda sama manusia biasa. Udah, ah ... . Gak usah dibahas." Kyuubi bangkit berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu dikit. "Ayo, kita mulai latihannya." Katanya, sambil bertolak pinggang. Gaara menghela nafas n bangkit dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia nggak mood banget buat latihan. Otaknya sibuk mikirin nasib Suna, rakyatnya, juga kakak-kakaknya. Tapi, dia juga gak bisa kabur dari sini. Untuk bisa kabur, dia musti mau latihan sama siluman di hadapan.

"Mula-mula ... kita latihan yang paling dasar dulu."

"Tunggu-tunggu !" Naruto muncul, ngacungin jari. "Apa loe?" tanya Kyuubi, ketus.

"Biar gue yang ngajarin Gaara duluan. Dari tadi elo terus yang beraksi. Gue kan juga mau! Lagian yang duluan janji bakal ngajarin Gaara dari awal tuh gue ..."

Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Che. Terserah, deh." Naruto beryes-yes ria n narik tangan Gaara ke tempat yang lebih lapang.

"Gue bakal ngajarin loe jurus gue yang paling dasar. Perhatiin baik-baik, ya ?" Naruto ngebentuk suatu segel di kedua tangannya. Lalu ...

"Hen-ge! Oiroke no jutsu!"

'BOING!' (Tau kan si Naruto berubah jadi apaan ... ?)

Gaara langsung 'mental'. Dia membalikkan badan sambil nutupin hidung n mulutnya. Kemudian ...

'BUAG !'

... mukul kepala Naruto pake kayu bakar!

"Adaow!" Si Naruto pun kembali ke wujud semula. "Apaan si, loe? sakit, kan? Masih ada apinya, tuh!". Dia ngelus-ngelus kepalanya, sakit. Tapi, kekuatan Kyuubi langsung nyembuhin. "Begooo! Jangan ngajarin gue jurus aneh macam itu!". Gaara marah. Mukanya hampir sewarna sama rambutnya. "Hey! Oiroke no jutsu ini jurus gue yang paling dasar, tau? Gimana, si loe!" Naruto balik marah.

"Gue nggak perlu jurus begituan!"

"Ini penting buat bikin lengah lawan ! Gak ada lawan cowok yang 'biasa-biasa' aja ngadepin jurus ini! Loe sendiri sampe nahan mimisan juga, kan?"

"Aaaaah! Gue nggak peduli! Pokoknya gue nggak mau belajar jurus itu!"

"Hhh ... " Kyuubi ngambil alih badan Naruto, sambil mijit-mijit dahi. Gak habis pikir dengan ide si bego satu ini. "Udah. Biar gue aja yang ngajarin dia."

"Eeeeh? tapi, gue kan belum selesai?" Naruto gak setuju. "Che. Apanya yang 'gak ada lawan cowok yang biasa-biasa aja ngadepin jurus ini' ? Bukannya dulu elo pernah nyoba ngegunain nih jurus ke Uchiha brengsek, tapi dia gak apa-apa? dia malah bisa ngelancarin jurus Shishi-rendan nya ke elo dengan lancar."

"Iya juga, ya ... ?" Naruto nyubit dagu. "Tapi, lawan lain selain dia gak ada yang tahan lho. Bahkan kakek Sarutobi, si Hokage ke-3 itu juga kalah ... " Tiba-tiba dia ngejentikkan jarinya, ngerti. "Ah! Pasti karna si Sasuke brengsek itu gay!"

'DAG !'

Kali ini dia dapat lemparan kayu bakar. "Aww ~ ... " dia nggosok kepalanya lagi, ngeliat ke Gaara, nggak ngerti.

"Buoddoh! Apa yang bikin elo mikir kayaq gitu!"

"Lho? Udah jelas, kan? Dia tuh gak mempan sama Oiroke no jutsu gue. Trus, dia slalu nyuekkin para fangirslnya. Dia juga gak pernah blushing gara-gara cewek. Deket sama cewek aja gak pernah. Coba ... apa lagi tuh namanya kalo bukan gay ?"

"Emangnya loe pernah liat dia blushing gara-gara cowok, hah?" tanya Gaara, nantangin. Naruto diem, mikir. "Mmm ... nggak, sih ... "

"Nah ... berarti itu nggak bener, kan?" Gaara ngejatohin kayu bakar kedua, gak jadi dipake ngelempar.

"Hmm ... bukannya 'nggak bener', tapi 'belum tentu'. Gaara, elo jangan sampe buka aurat di depan dia, ya? bahaya, lho."

'DAG !'

"Agh !"

Naruto kena lempar kayu lagi, di dahi.

"Yak ! yak ! udah cukup obrolan gila ini. Ayo kita mulai latihan yang serius sekarang." Kyuubi muncul ngegantiin Naruto. Sebenernya kalo si Naruto kena lempar, dia juga bakal ngerasain. Cuma gak sesakit yang dirasain Naruto. Daya tahan tubuhnya kan luar biasa hebat plus sakti mandraguna, ngelebihin Gatot Kacanya Indonesia?

Dia lalu jalan n berenti di depan Gaara sejauh 1,5 meter. Wajahnya serius. Bikin Gaara berkeringat dingin, n ikutan serius.

Kyuubi ngebentuk segel dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu ...

'BOING !'

Ternyata dia juga ngegunain Oiroke no jutsu, sodara-sodara! yang ini lebih 'maut' daripada Naruto tadi!. Gaara langsung mimisan n ngelempar Kyuubi pake batu.

"Sialan loe!"

Kyuubi ktawa-ktawa. "Habis ... muka loe yang merah kayaq gitu lucu banget, seh!" serunya sambil lari-lari ke sana kemari ngehindar dari lemparan batu Gaara yang makin bertubi-tubi.

.

.

B.G.L. (Bersambung Gitu Loooh !)

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Sorry. Author lagi rada ero, nih ...

Kyuubi & Naruto : (ngakak) Bwahahahahag ! Si Gaara sampe nose-bleed !

Gaara : Diaaaaam ! Aslinya gue gak pernah mimisan tau !

KucingPerak : (cuek). Si Gaara selalu keliatan cool kalo di manga n anime. Dia gak pernah tampil konyol. Beda ama tokoh2 cool di naruto series lainnya. Kayaq Sasuke, Neji, n Shino. Mreka smua punya episode konyol masing-masing.

Si Sasuke di episode 101 waktu mo ngeliat muka kakashi di balik topeng. Neji di episode (aku lupa) waktu dia makan 'kare kehidupan', n Shino yang kena 'racun ketawa' (episodenya aku jg lupa !). mreka smua punya adegan konyol ! Nah, cuma Gaara yg enggak. Jadi kubikin dia rada konyol di sini, deh ... Maaf bagi para pembaca yang kecewa.

Btw, sebenernya aku gak ngeduga crita ancur ini bakal berkembang kayaq gini. awalnya aku gak ada rencana ngemunculin Kyuubi. Tapi, karna ideku sering muncul seiring dengan lincahnya jari-jemariku di keyboard (bleh !), beginilah jadinya ... . Kayqnya cerita ini bakal kufokusin ke Naruto/Kyuubi n Gaara aja, deh. Gak jadi cuma fokus ke Gaara kayaq rencana awalku dulu ...

Soal Sasuke itu gay ... . temenku yang bilang gitu, n jawabanku waktu itu kayaq jawaban Gaara di atas. Haha ! Sebenarnya aku gak peduli juga, sih ... toh si Sasuke bukan tokoh favoritku ini ... . Ngomong-ngomong soal tokoh favorit ... di fanfic ini aku suka Kyuubi! (Tapi Gaara tetep no.1). Kyuubi adalah makhluk yang menggantikanku berada di dekat Gaara sekarang ... Hehehe.

Kyuubi : Maksud loe ?

KP: Yaa ... gitu, deh ... (nepuk2 bahu Kyuubi). Eh, kalo u bisa keluar dari badan Naruto, pindah ke aku aja. Kita punya watak yang sama. Ayo kita ngusilin orang bareng-bareng !

Kyuubi : Ho ? Oke, deh !

KapeKyuu: (saling rangkul bahu) Huahahahaha ! (ktawa jahat)

Gaara & Naruto : Dasar ... si duo raja tega ...

KP: see ya !


	5. Kali ini bener2 latihan, start !

KP: Makasih bagi semuanya yang masih ngikutin crita ancur ini ... (*bows*). Kalau kalian senang, aku juga senang ... kalau kalian sedih, aku tetap senang ... (*kicked*).

Oiya, Pinky-san ... (nama u kpanjangan, kusingkat aja, ya ... ? :p ) Maafkan diriku yang udah bikin chapter 2 sampe 4 gak terlalu menggelitik kayaq chapter 1 ... . Nanti kuusahain, deh. Sebenernya aku rada bingung, nih ... apa perlu kuganti genre-nya, yah ? Kayaqnya 'angst' cocok juga ... dikarenakan oleh banyaknya adegan kekerasan dari rubah piaraanku, Kyuubi. (?)

Oiya, lagi ... Sebelumnya aku mo ngasih tau, kalo di fanfic ini, Shikamaru is a Jounin. Yang lain tetep sama kayaq di crita aslinya.

Naruto : Halah ... . Padahal loe sengaja aja naikin rankingnya jadi jounin buat nutupin kebegoan loe yg terlanjur milih Shikamaru jadi ketua tim, padahal Neji yang Jounin ada di situ.

KP: Orang bego gak pantes bilang bego.

Naruto : Wuapwaa ~ ?

KP: Langsung ke story aja ...

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Kali ini bener-bener latihan , start !**

**Warning : Kyuubi makin gila !

* * *

**

Kyuubi n Naruto masih terbahak-bahak ngingat kejadian tadi. Wujudnya berubah-ubah terus seiring dengan tawa. Dari Kyuubi ke Naruto, n dari Naruto ke Kyuubi. "Aaaaa ... diaaaam !" Gaara nyemprot mereka pake air sungai. Tapi, si two in one itu masih aja ketawa-ketawa. Sang Kazekage dongkol n memutuskan untuk ngebiarin makhluk gila itu, plus ngelanjutin kegiatannya ngebersihin hidung habis mimisan.

"Ga ... Gaara ... . Loe marah, ya? maaffffuh ...fhuahahaha!" Naruto yg rencananya udah mo berenti ketawa n minta maaf, malah ketawa lagi. Perutnya sampe sakit, kegelian. Gaara yang udah selese ngebersihin hidungnya, menyilangkan alias ngelipat tangan di depan dada, n berdiri di hadapan Naruto-Kyuubi yang masih duduk tergelak. Mukanya cemberut, kesal. Lama-lama dia gak tahan juga kalo cuma ngebiarin tawa mengganggu itu berlanjut. "Udah puas ngerjain gue?". tanyanya, nyembunyiin nada marah.

"Puas ! Puas ! Puaaaaass !"

Jawaban mereka bikin Gaara makin dongkol. Setelah brusaha dengan amat sangat keras, Kyuubi bisa juga ngendaliin tawanya. "Gak nyangka, deh ... loe mesum juga, ya?" godanya. Muka Gaara memerah. "Bukan! Itu reaksi yang wajar, kan? Karena kayaq cowok normal lainnya ... gue juga punya hormon testosteron 10 kali lebih besar daripada cewek!"

"Hmm ... ?" Kyuubi bangkit n mendekat ke muka Gaara yang langsung mundur selangkah. Kepalanya miring. "Apaan, tuh ... 'hormon testosteron'?". tanyanya, penasaran.

"Masa gak tau ? Makanya, banyak baca, dong. Jangan berantem mulu."

"Elu tuh yang kebanyakan baca, berantem dong." Kyuubi gak mau kalah. Gaara ngehela nafas. Susah emang ... kalo debat sama orang alias rubah macam ini. "Jadi ... ? Apa tuh 'hormon testosteron' ?" tanyanya lagi. Gaara ngebuang muka. "Gak ada gunanya ngejelasin ke elo." Gaara gak mau ngejelasin. Soalnya ... ada kata-kata yang bikin dia gak enak kalo ngomong. "Jelasin. Atau gue bakal pake Oiroke no jutsu lagi sekarang, biar loe mimisan terus sampe anemia." Ancam Kyuubi, siap-siap ngebentuk segel. "Iya! Iya! Gue jelasin!" sela Gaara, panik.

"Umm ... pokoknya ... hormon testosteron itu punya pengaruh besar dalam dorongan se ... se ... se ... " mukanya merah lagi. Rasanya dia gak mau ngelanjutin kata barusan. Ngeliat itu, Kyuubi jadi mo ngelanjutin. "Seks, maksud loe ?" sambungnya, santai.

"Ja ... jangan ngomong sevulgar itu, dong ! Nggak sopan banget, seh, loe !" Mukanya merah padam. "Ye ! Biasa aja, lagi. Gimana loe bisa dapat A di plajaran Faal kalo segitu aja malu ?" (Lha ?). Kyuubi muter-muterin otot lengan kanannya yang gede hingga gemeretakkan. Gak segede punya Super Saiyan Son Goku, sih ... tapi, juga gak sekecil punya Gaara, lah ... . Intinya : sedang-sedang aja. Tapi, tenaganya luar biasa, sampe bisa ngalahin Mammoth ! (itu juga kalo si gajah purba tsb masih hidup, n bisa diajakin panco, sih ... ). Dia lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, n jalan mendekati Gaara lagi.

"Apa ? Loe kesel? Kalo gitu, balas aja ... "

"Mana gue bisa? Gila. Kalau pun bisa, gue gak bakal mau ngegunain jurus menjijikan macam itu ... "

"Menjijikan, huh? tapi koq sampe mimisan segala ...?" goda Kyuubi. Gaara cuma melotot, mukanya masih merah. Kyuubi garuk-garuk pipi pake kuku jari telunjuk. "Koq omongan loe gak sinkron gitu, si? Ah ... gue tau!" Doi bertepuk tangan sekali. "Loe jadi kacau gini, karna ini pasti yang pertama kalinya scara langsung elo ngeliat cewek tel-"

"Aaaargh! Kuping gue! Gue gak denger! Gue gak denger apa-apa! Otak gue yang berharga ...! Gue gak bakal ngebiarin otak gue elo racunin sama pikiran mesum macam itu !" Gaara nutupin kedua telinganya, keras. Kyuubi ngakak lagi ngeliat reaksi si Kazekage ini. Naruto juga ikutan ketawa. Ah, ngusilin orang yang biasanya cool emang asyik ... . (Setuju !)

"Oke, oke ... cukup sekian becandanya. Sekarang ayo kita 'benar-benar' mulai latihan dasar."

Gaara langsung mundur sejauh-jauhnya.

"Che ... . Tenang! Gue bukannya mo maksain loe blajar Oiroke no jutsu, koq! Kali ini bener-bener latihan dasar. Ayo, sini!"

"Latihan dasar ... apa ...?" tanya Gaara, curiga. Sambil perlahan mendekat. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Kyuubi. "Latihan yang paling dasar banget. Yaitu ... "

KucingPerak

_Latihan dasar sih, latihan dasar. Tapi, apa-apaan menu latihan ini ? Push up 100 x! sit up 200 x! sit squat 300 x! trus lari bolak balik 15 meter 400 x! Emangnya gue Rock Lee?_

Gaara tergeletak tepat pada hitungan push up ke-55_. _

'CTAR!'

Kyuubi mencambuk bebatuan di dekat kepala Gaara, pake cambuk angin. Si Kazekage memejamkan mata, keras. Ngehindarin serpihan batu yang mau masuk matanya. _Buset ... apa kepala gue juga bakal jadi serpihan gini kalo kena, ya ?_. Doi terengah-engah. Kulit putihnya ngeluarin keringat deras. Baju jubah merahnya dilepas, n dia sekarang cuma make kaos hitam tanpa lengan, sama yang dipake Kyuubi-Naruto sekarang. Plus celana panjang coklatnya.

"Heh! Siapa bilang loe udah boleh berenti, he? Terusin!" bentak Kyuubi, sambil duduk ala indian di atas batu gede, di depan Gaara. "Latihan ini penting buat ningkatin stamina karna elo tuh sekarang lemah banget! Kalo sgitu aja nggak kuat, gimana loe bisa tahan dengan menu latihan gue yang lain? Ke laut aja sana!".

_Sialan nih, orang ... eh, dia sih bukan orang. ... Sialan nih 'rubah' ..._ . Cowok rambut merah itu tersengal. Dia bangkit, tapi jatoh lagi. Lengannya udah gak kuat menopang badannya sendiri.

"Gaara!" Naruto muncul. Ngeliat Gaara kayaq orang lumpuh gitu, ia segera melompat turun, ngebantuin ngangkat badan Gaara untuk duduk. "Kayaqnya push up 100 x buat orang yang gak biasa n baru pertama kali nyoba itu kebanyakan deh, Kyuu. Gue aja waktu pertama kali latihan dulu cuman 20 kali masing-masingnya ... " kata cowok blonde bermata biru itu, sambil meriksa keadaan Gaara.

"Hey, itu kan waktu loe masih bocah? Untuk dia yang udah 16 tahun ini sih ... wajar kalo gue banyakin."

"Tapi elo kebanyakan!"

"Nggak, kok! Si mantan Shukaku ini aja gak protes!"

"Gaara bukannya nggak protes, tapi gak bisa protes! Habisnya ... elo ngajarin sambil ngancam gitu!"

"Ini emang cara gue supaya dia bisa cepat belajar! Singa aja tega ngelempar anaknya ke jurang supaya jadi kuat!"

"Tapi, elo keterlaluan ! Gimana kalau cambuk angin loe sampe kena Gaara? Kan bahaya? Lagian ... elo tuh rubah, bukannya singa! n Gaara bukan anak loe!"

"Pliz, deh ... elo gak pernah tau kalimat analogi, ya? Bego!"

"Bisa nggak ... kalian gak pake tereak-tereak gitu di dekat telinga gue? Budeg, nih ... " sela Gaara, masih ngatur nafas. "Gaara ... " Naruto beralih ke sobat yang bahunya dia tahan itu, khawatir. "Loe masih bisa push up?" tanyanya, cemas. Sang Kazekage menggeleng. "Keseleo ... "

"Jangan cengeng gitu, deh." Kyuubi muncul. "Siapa yang ce-! Ugh!" Gaara yang mau berdiri, ketahan sama kuku-kuku tajam Kyuubi di bahunya, sampe ninggalin bekas. "Diem dulu di sini." Kyuubi yang masih duduk di belakangnya, ngeraih lengan kanan Gaara dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dia kaitkan ke leher cowok berambut merah itu. "Ll ... Loe mo ngapain ?" tanya Gaara, rada takut. Sebenarnya sih dia udah bisa ngebayangin apa yang mo dilakuin Kyuubi.

"Nyembuhin elo." Jawab Kyuubi, nyantai.

_Udah gue dugaaaaa !_ Muka Kazekage pucat jadi makin pucat. Dia berontak, mau berdiri. Tapi lengan Kyuubi yang ada di lehernya cukup menahan dia supaya gak bisa bangkit. Sedangkan lengan kirinya sendiri sakit banget gak bisa digerakkan akibat keseleo parah.

"Hahaha !" Kyuubi ketawa. "Makanya ... jangan sampe bikin badan loe luka parah lagi kalo nggak mau disembuhin sama gue ... !" tawanya, sambil ngeluarin chakra orange ke lengan kanan Gaara. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih pedih daripada keseleo tadi.

"Panaaaaaaaaasss !"

Naruto speechless. Gak tau musti ngomong apa n ngapain.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Gimana sekarang ... ? Kiba? Akamaru?"

Kiba nyengir ke arah Shikamaru. Akamaru juga, tentu aja pake gaya nyengir anjing. "Sesuai dugaan loe, setelah sehari ... baunya ngumpul di satu arah.". Muka boringnya Shikamaru berubah rada cerahan mendengar info barusan. Doi berbalik, ngadep teman-temannya yang lain. "Ayo, semua."

Yang lain pada mengangguk, nurut. Semuanya merapikan kembali peralatan berkemah mereka. Setelah semuanya pada rapi, sebelas orang satu anjing itu pun mulai lari, ke arah yang ditunjukkin Kiba barusan.

"Shikamaru ... " Sasuke nyamain kecepatannya sama sang ketua, mo ngomong. "Hm ?" suara barusan nandain kalo Shikamaru emang denger, walau gak ngalihin pandangan dari Kiba n Akamaru yang lari di depan. "Kayaqnya kita perlu nyusun strategi khusus, deh ... Soalnya ... " Shikamaru diam, nunggu Sasuke ngelanjutin kalimat tadi. " ... kayaqnya si Kyuubi muncul."

"Jadi karna itu Naruto bisa ngebikin Kagebunshin yang bisa tahan seharian n gak bisa dibedain sama wujud aslinya?"

Sasuke ngangguk. "Biasanya gue bisa ngenyegel dia karna si bego itu mo kerja sama ngenahan kekuatan Kyuubi dari dalam. Tapi ... "

"... sekarang kelihatannya malah Naruto yang make bantuan Kyuubi buat kabur ...?" sambung Shikamaru. Sasuke cuman manggut, sekali. "Bisa gawat kalo si Naruto kerja sama dengan Kyuubi ... "

" ... mereka bisa jadi lawan yang kelewat kuat n nggak bisa dikalahin tanpa strategi khusus, ... ya ... ?" sambung Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke gak ngomong apa-apa. Terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin kalau Kyuubi emang lebih kuat darinya. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang di sela-sela lari, paham. "Semuanya, kita berenti seben-" kalimatnya kepotong oleh seruan Rock Lee. "Uwooooh! Daku tak akan kalah dari dikau, Neji!"

"Emang siapa yang lagi lomba lari ama loe?" Neji kesel sama nih orang, yang selalu nganggep dia nantangin kalo berada satu langkah di depannya. Kayaq ini, nih ... cuman gara-gara dia kebetulan lari di depannya, si Lee seenaknya aja nganggep Neji nantangin lari. "Tak perlu sungkan mengakuinya, Neji ! Daku juga akan berusaha memenuhi tantangan penuh masa remaja ini dengan setulus hati! Daku dapat merasakan betapa bersemangatnya dikau, wahai sahabat!"

"Aaah! Brisik loe!" Neji jadi kesal, kepalanya jadi penuh kedutan. Sedangkan yang lainnya pada sweatdrop. "Marilah kita bersama mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kita yang terpendam! Daku pasti tak kan kembali terkalahkan oleh dikau, Nejiii!" Cowok ijo tadi pun bener-bener mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk lari, meninggalkan yang laen. Sampe udah gak keliatan lagi di garis khatulistiwa.

"Emangnya gue pikirin? Nyebur empang aja, sana!" seru Hyuuga Neji, sebal.

KucingPerak

Sore.

Kembali ke Gaara.

"Nah, tuh ... kalo dicoba, akhirnya bisa juga, kan?" Kyuubi nepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara yang baru nyelesaikan lari bolak-balik 15 meter yang ke-400. _Ini sih bukannya 'kalo dicoba', tapi lebih tepat disebut 'kalo dipaksa'!_. Gaara ngos-ngosan, ngatur nafas. Kyuubi ngajarinnya ngeri banget Doi gak peduli sama protesan Naruto n Gaara. Kalo Gaaranya capek, ya dicambuk. Kalo luka or patah tulang, ya disembuhin. Kalo pingsan, ya disiram air. Simple, kan? (kejam, loe!)

"Hahh ... hahh ... hahh ... " Sang Kazekage masih terengah. Berbaring terlentang di atas bebatuan kecil, deket sungai dari air terjun yang mengalir jernih. Pergelangan kaki kirinya nyemplung air. Seluruh badannya keringetan.

"Gaara ... Naruto ngejongkok di dekat kepalanya. "Maafin gue ... Gaara." Wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Tapi, loe gak perlu maafin Kyuubi. Dia emang raja tega."

"Diem, lu." Kyuubi bangkit, lalu ngelepas jaket orange shippuuden yang dari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya, n ngelempar benda itu ke batu gede seenaknya.

"Kyuu! Jangan gitu, dong! Itu jaket kesayangan gue!"

"Halah ... . Semuanya juga jaket kesayangan elo. Orang semua jaket yang loe punya kayaq gitu persis." Jawab sang siluman, ketus. Dia lalu ngelepas baju n celana panjangnya juga. Kemudian nyebur ke sungai, sampe nyiprat ke Gaara, yang cuma ngacuhin.

"Fuaah! segerr!" Kyuubi nyisir rambut blondenya ke belakang, pake telapak tangan. "Nangkap ikan sekalian mandi, ah ... " Doi bikin jari-jarinya gemeretak sebelum siap-siap 'nombak'. Tapi, kemudian matanya ngelirik Gaara yang masih terkapar kayaq habis kena tembak di medan perang. Dia bertolak pinggang, gak jadi nombak. "Oey, mantan Shukaku. Loe juga musti mandi." Katanya, bernada perintah. "Keringat banyak gitu bisa bikin bau, tau."

"Ogah ... . Capek, gue. Pengen istirahat aja." Jawabnya, nutup mata. Walau udah 'ditindas', si Gaara masih punya keberanian untuk menolak suruhan Kyuubi. (Gaara gitu, loh !). Kyuubi cemberut. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya. Dia pun menyeringai, usil.

Tiba-tiba Gaara ngerasa ada angin berhembus cukup kencang! Angin tsb berkumpul di sekelilingnya, n bikin tubuhnya melayang, terangkat dari bebatuan, dari bumi. Otomatis matanya kebuka, kaget. Dia lalu melotot ke arah Kyuubi, sang pelaku. "Mau apa lagi loe sekarang ... ?" tanyanya, tanpa nyembunyiin nada marah.

Kyuubi nyengir, iseng. "Mau mandiin elo." Jawabnya, santai, n ngatur angin yang dikendalikannya untuk membawa Gaara berenti melayang tepat ke tengah-tengah air terjun yang mengalir deras. "Uwah! Stop! Dingin, tau!"

Kyuubi ketawa. "Tadi kepanasan, sekarang kedinginan. Ngeluh terus ... . Manja amat, loe ... " ledeknya. Gaara gak denger. Derasnya air terjun bikin suara Kyuubi gak kedengaran. Sekaligus bikin kepalanya berdengung. "Stop! Stoop! Kepala gue pusing!". Tapi si siluman rubah kesayangan author tadi ketawa-ketawa aja.

"Kyubiii! Cukup! Tega banget si, loe?" Naruto ngambil alih badannya, maksa. Bikin 'bola' angin di sekeliling Gaara ilang seketika. Kazekage Suna itu pun jatoh ke air diiringi dengan 'wuaa' dan 'jbyur' yang cukup keras. Naruto pun segera ke sana. Nolongin Gaara ke tepian. "Sori, Gaara ... ".

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uh ... Huatysi!"

Gaara bersin, sambil ngutuk si Kyuubi. Doi basah kuyub. Rambut merahnya jadi keliatan lebih panjang karna kebasahan. Kepalanya serasa berdenging ."Elu sih Kyuu ... . becandanya keterlaluan banget ... " Naruto nyalahin si Kyuubi. "Udah sore gini ... pasti gak bakal cepet kering." Dia berdiri menuju ransel. "Biar gue pinjemin baju punya gue aja, deh ... " dalam hati, sebenarnya si Naruto seneng. Akhirnya dia jadi kembaran juga sama Gaara, pake kostum favorit orangenya!. "Nggak." Si Kyuubi muncul n balik arah. "Lho ?" Naruto bingung. "Kyuubiii ~ !"

"Dia mana cocok pake jump suit loe yang norak itu? Nggak banget, deh ... "

"Norak apaan? Ini keren, tau? Loe sendiri juga mau make, kan?"

"Gue sih make aja, karna mau ngehargain selera aneh loe yang gue tumpangin."

"Ah! Sok baik, loe!" Naruto sewot. "Tapi, gara-gara elo juga kan, bajunya basah semua? Masa loe mau nyuruh dia cuman pake jubah merahnya yang ditaroh di pohon itu, tanpa celana panjangnya, sih ? Malam2 kalo di sini kan dingin ?"

"Diem n liat." Dia berenti di depan Gaara yang masih melototin. "Berdiri." Perintahnya. Gaara nurut aja, meski sebenarnya nggak mau. Rasanya dia pengen banget nonjok nih rubah!. Tapi, dia lebih milih untuk nggak bikin kacau sama makhluk satu ini. Siapa tau apa lagi yang bakal dilakuinnya kalo dibikin kesal?.

Kyuubi menarik n menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Kemudian doi ngumpulin kumparan angin di telapak tangan kanan, n mengarahkan semuanya ke Gaara. Kencangnya gak sampe bikin Kazekage itu mental, sih. Gak lama kemudian, Gaara kembali kering seperti semula. Termasuk celana panjang cokelat plus kaos hitamnya, juga rambutnya. Sepatu sandalnya juga kering !.

"Uwooaa ... Gue baru tau kalo elo bisa ngelakuin ini, Kyuu ... " puji Naruto. Gaara juga terpana. Tapi, doi gak ngomong apa-apa. "Heh. Kyuubi gitu, loh ... " lagi-lagi si Kyuubi nyombong.

"Ntar kalo kita pulang ke Konoha, kita buka jasa 'laundry 5 menit', yok! Pasti kita bisa ngalahin jasa laundry yang laen! Bisa dapat banyak untung, lho!" ajak Naruto, riang. "Ogah!" tolak Kyuubi, tegas.

Habis itu, kayaq yang kemarin, Kyuubi-Naruto nangkap 5 ekor ikan, sementara Gaara nyiapin apinya. Tapi, kali ini Gaara makan dua ekor salmon gede, tanpa jeda. Naruto rada bengong ngeliat cowok itu makan dengan lahap. Nggak Gaara banget, gitu ... . Tapi, diam-diam doi ngerasa senang juga. "Wuah ... loe kelaperan, ya ... ?" tanyanya, sambil megang ikan bakar yang masih utuh. Gaara nggak njawab, n terus makan.

_Latihan tadi pasti sudah banyak menguras tenaganya. Nggak heran kalau porsi makannya jadi nambah_. Batin kyuubi, tertawa kecil.

KucingPerak

Esok paginya. Habis sarapan.

"Sekarang ... gue bakal ngajarin elo taijutsu." Kata Kyuubi, berdiri n bertolak pinggang. "Ikutin gerakan gue." Katanya, sambil pasang kuda-kudanya taekwondo. "Kita awali dengan tekhnik pukulan dulu."

(Naruto: Koq taekwondo, si? Oi! Settingnya kisah Naruto tuh di Jepang, lho, Jepang! Bukannya Korea!)

(KP: Shut up! Ilmu bela diri yang pernah kupelajari emang cuman taekwondo doang! Ini kan fanfic? terserah author, dong!)

"Mula-mula, Yeop Jireugi." Ucap Kyuubi, sambil melakukan pukulan samping. Gaara di sampingnya ngikutin. Siluman rubah tadi tersenyum, ngeliat Kazekage muda yang langsung persis tepat niru gerakannya. (Gampang banget,gitu loh!). "Lalu Chi Jireugi." Katanya lagi, sambil melakukan pukulan dari bawah ke atas. Gaara ngikut. "Dolryeo Jiruegi." Kyuubi melakukan pukulan mengait.

Gaara masih ngikutin tanpa kesalahan. Sampai sudut pukulannya pun nyamain Kyuubi. "Hmh ... bagus. Loe cepat paham, ya ?" sang siluman kembali berdiri tegak. Cowok berambut merah tadi juga. _Ini sih lebih mudah daripada latihan dasar kemarin. Apanya yang 'Kalo sgitu aja nggak kuat, gimana loe bisa tahan dengan menu latihan gue yang lain ?'. Omongannya waktu itu kayaq latihan kali ini bakal lebih berat dari yang kemarin aja ..._ . batin Gaara, rada lega.

"Yak! Sekarang lakuin gerakan tadi secara berurutan 500 x! kalo sampe ada yang salah, tambah 100 x lagi!"

"Hieeeee!" Pekik Naruto n Gaara, bareng.

(Gaara pun ngelakuin perintah Kyuubi dengan berat hati. Setelah sebelumnya diancam bakal dicambuk n 'disembuhin' kalo nolak. N doi ngelakuin itu sebanyak 600 x karna sempat salah gerakan satu kali !)

"Bagus ! Sekarang ... Pyojeok Jireugi. Sasarannya ... humm ... " Kyuubi mikir sejenak. Di sini alat sasarannya gak ada, sih. "Pake telapak tangan gue aja." Katanya, sambil mengangkat tangan kanan, kayaq orang lagi nyapa. "Ayo, pukul. 500 x lagi."

"Serius loe ?" tanya Gaara, kurang yakin. Kyuubi kan bukan tipe makhluk yang dengan ikhlas hati ngebiarin dirinya dipukulin?. "Yea, gue serius. Gak perlu ada yang ditakutin dari pukulan letoy elo ini, koq ... ". Ledeknya, bikin Gaara jadi panas. N langsung menyerang tangan itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

_Hmmm ... tenaga pukulannya makin meningkat. Gak kayaq pukulan letoy yang dilakukannya dulu. Ternyata dia lebih berbakat dari yang gue duga_. Kyuubi tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebih pantes disebut seringai.

Setelah 500 x ...

"Hahh ... hahh ... hahh ... " Gaara bertopang pada kedua lututnya, kayaq orang lagi rukuk. _Kemaren waktu push up yang ke-55 x ... gue langsung gak kuat. Tapi, sekarang ... setelah ngelakuin 11.000 pukulan ... baru gue ngos-ngosan ..._ .

Dia mendongak, ngeliat ke Kyuubi yang lagi stretching kaki (gerakan ngelurusin kedua kaki 180 derajat itu, loh ...) beberapa meter di depannya. Di atas pasir yang udah disiapin Kyuubi yang sebelumnya ngancurin bebatuan di situ jadi serpihan kecil. _Dia ... emang bener-bener serius ngelatih gue ..._ . Dalam hati Gaara ngucapin terima kasih. Tapi, dia gak bakalan mau ngucapin itu terang-terangan.

"Oey! mantan Shukaku. Loe juga, lakukan stretching!" Suruhnya. "Eh?" Gaara gak yakin bisa ngelakuin gerakan itu. "Nggak ada 'eh', cepetan sini!" panggil Kyuubi. Gaara nelen ludah, lalu mendekat. "Gue ... gak yakin bisa-Woa!" Tiba-tiba aja Kyuubi udah ada di belakangnya, n ngedorong pundak Gaara, supaya duduk. "Jangan ngomong nggak bisa kalau belum nyoba." . Gaara nelen ludah lagi, ngeliat kuku-kuku tajam Kyuubi di pundaknya. _Cepat amat. Kapan dia berdirinya ?_

Kyuubi pun berlutut, n ngeraih kaki kanan Gaara, lalu ngelurusinnya ke depan. "Dalam taijutsu yang gue ajarin ini ..., kaki cenderung lebih diutamakan." Doi pun berpindah ke kaki satunya. "Kaki itu ... punya kekuatan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada tangan." . Gaara mulai ngeluarin keringat dingin. Matanya memejam, keras. Nahan pegel yang mulai datang. Kedua tangannya menopang pada permukaan pasir di kanan kiri. Sekarang kaki kanannya udah lurus ke depan, sedangkan kaki kirinya lurus ke belakang. (Belum lurus-lurus amat, sih).

"Ya! kaki emang lebih kuat dari tangan. Kenapa? Karena tiap hari kita jalannya pake kaki, bukannya tangan!" seru Naruto. "Ah, nyeletuk aja, loe. Tidur sana!" suruh Kyuubi, sebal. "Ogah! Ntar gak ada yang nolongin Gaara kalau elu udah kumat gilanya!" tolak Naruto. Kyuubi mendengus. Gaara ngehela nafas lega. Secara mental dia teriak : Naruto! Elu emang sobat sejati gue!

"Siap? Kita mulai sekarang." Kata Kyuubi, kedua telapak tangannya berada di atas kedua pundak Gaara. Lalu ia pun menekannya ke bawah.

"Wuaaaaa! Gue kan belum bilang 'siap'!".

"Ah! Lambat loe!"

Kyuubi tetap menahannya di posisi stretching itu. "Tahan sakitnya! Ntar juga terbiasa! Loe gak bakalan ngerasa sakit lagi, deh!" 'hibur'nya. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, nahan teriak.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

Kyuubi pindah n jongkok di depannya. "Gimana ? Udah terbiasa ?". Gaara diam bentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk satu kali, pelan. Emang sih, gak sesakit awal tadi. Dia udah mulai terbiasa. Tapi, tetap aja rasa pegel alias sakitnya masih ada di bagian bawah sana. "Apa ada yang masih kerasa sakit?" Kyuubi miringin kepalanya, ngeliat ekspresi Gaara yang keliatan kayaq orang ngenahan sakit. "Kalau ada, ayo bilang. Biar gue sembuhin."

"Nggak- nggak-nggak, kok! Nggak ada yang sakit! Bener!" bohong Gaara, langsung. Dibarengi dengan gelengan cepat. "Hmm ... ? Gitu, ya ?" Kyuubi bangkit berdiri, nyembunyiin tawanya yang ditahan. "Ayo kita lanjutin ke latihan tendangan." Ajaknya. Gaara menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur banget karna ngerasa kalau Kyuubi percaya kata-katanya kali ini. Dia pun berdiri. Ngerasa sedikit aneh habis stretching tadi.

"Dimulai dari Ap Chagi." Kyuubi melakukan tendangan ke depan. Gaara ngikutin gerakan itu tanpa kesulitan. Stretching tadi memudahkannya ngelakuin gerakan tendangan. "Dollyo Chagi (tendangan melingkar depan), Yeop Chagi (tendangan samping), Dwi Chagi (tendangan ke belakang), Twieo Chagi (tendangan ke belakang sambil lompat)."

N seperti sebelumnya, doi nyuruh Gaara ngelakuin semua itu 500 x, n tambah 100 x lagi kalau ada yang salah.

Setelah itu selesai, Kyuubi pun ngajarin Gaara tekhnik-tekhnik khusus 'taijutsu' taekwondo lainnya. Bikin cowok berambut merah itu jadi bisa ngelakuin semua gerakan taekwondonya Hwoarang dari Tekken game ! . (Kalo gak tau Hwoarang, search aja di net :P).

KucingPerak

Tengah malam.

Seperti biasa, Gaara terbangun. Kemarin sih nggak, habis ... pingsan!. Dia ngeliat ke sebelah kiri, ke Naruto yang lagi molor berselimutkan jaket jump suit orange kesayangannya. "Mmm ... brengsek ... gue gak bakal kalah sama loe ... hehehehhhmmmzzz ... Sakura ... loe ngeliat gue menang, ...kan ... barusan ... ?" dia ngigo. Gaara senyum, sebelum nyibakkan jubah merahnya yang doi pake sebagai selimut. Dia lalu bangkit, melangkah ke pinggir sungai n berdiri di situ, natap bulan.

_Temari ... Kankuro ... mereka lagi ngapain, ya ... ? ... trus ... Suna juga gimana, ya ... ? Apa para tetua itu lagi nyiapin kazekage pengganti gue ... ?_. Gaara nunduk. Kali ini doi natap bayangan bulan di air. Dia jongkok n mungut batu, lalu ngelempar-nangkep batu tsb berulang kali, ngebuktiin teori gravitasinya Newton.

_Shukaku ... Gimana keadaannya setelah dia dikeluarin dari gue ... ? apa dia ... mati ?_. Doi menggeleng, keras. Seolah bisa nyingkirin pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. _Nggak, nggak mungkin. Akatsuki kan memerlukan kekuatannya ? Dia pasti ... masih dibiarkan hidup_. Tanpa sadar, doi ngelempar batu tadi ke belakang. Gaara terkesiap, n langsung noleh ke sana.

'TUK !'

Dia noleh tepat pada saat batu tadi mengenai dahi Naruto !.

"Na ... Naruto! Maaf!". Dia pun bergegas njongkok ke samping kepala sohibnya tsb. Tapi, si Naruto malah ketawa-ketawa ngigo. Gaara menghela nafas lega. _Gila ... padahal batu tadi kan lumayan gede? tapi dia nggak nyadar juga udah ketimpuk. Naruto ini ... bisa-bisa dibunuh pas tidur pun dia nggak bakal tau._

Tiba-tiba selintas ide muncul di kepalanya.

_Oiya! Ini kan saat yang tepat bagi gue buat kabur?_. Doi mengamati wajah Naruto yang kliatan tidur nyenyak. Lalu ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di hadapan sobatnya itu. Tapi, si Naruto tetep aja tidur. Gak ada tanda-tanda bakal bangun. Gaara jadi bersemangat. _Si Kyuubi juga pasti lagi tidur!. Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang gak boleh gue sia-siakan!_.

Gaara mengambil jubah merahnya n masang sepatu sandal ninjanya, sehati-hati mungkin supaya nggak nimbulin suara. Doi lalu ngelirik Naruto sakali lagi, mastiin dia masih tidur. _Yup!._ Sang Kazekage mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. _Sekarang!_. Dia pun bergegas plus hati-hati menuju ke kumpulan pepohonan, alias hutan di depannya.

_Gelap banget ..._ . Pepohonan yang gede-gede plus berdaun rindang bikin cahaya bulan agak terhalang. Jadi gelap deh. Nggak kayaq di 'padang batu' dekat aliran air tempat doi tidur n latihan tadi. Gaara menarik nafas panjang, n menghembuskannya. _Asal gue terus jalan lurus, pastinya bakal sampai ujung alias jalan keluar_, tekadnya. Dia pun jalan sambil make jubah merahnya yang tadi dibawa.

5 jam kemudian ...

Lima jam perjalanan dengan tiga kali istirahat, membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Subuh pun datang, langit pun udah rada terang. Gaara bisa ngeliat jalan akhir dari hutan di beberapa meter lagi di hadapannya!. _Selamat! Gue selamat!_. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Walau udah capek n ngos-ngosan. Tapi rasa senangnya karna nemuin jalan keluar, bikin dia jadi semangat lagi buat terus melangkah.

"Maaf, Naruto. Gue udah seenaknya pergi tanpa ngomong apa-apa dulu. Makasih untuk segalanya. Gue gak bakal ngelupain ini semua. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di Suna." Ucapnya, sambil ngeliat jalan yang rada gelap di belakang. "Kalau aja si rubah kejam itu nggak ada, mungkin gue bakal bilang dulu ke elo ... "

"Masih muda jangan suka ngomong sendiri. Ntar loe bisa dikirain sinting."

Suara Naruto versi berat barusan bikin jantung Gaara serasa mau pecah!. Tepat saat ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, dia langsung nabrak seseorang. Kazekage Suna itu pun jatuh terduduk, megangin hidungnya.

_Celaka ! Jangan-jangan ..._ . Matanya membelalak menghadap tanah, doi nggak berani ngeliat ke arah makhluk di depannya itu. Masih berharap kalau yang ditabraknya barusan itu cuma pohon. walau otaknya udah teriak-teriak kalo itu bukan pohon, melainkan sesosok manusia. Lagian ... pohon mana yang permukaaannya gak kerasa keras gitu?

"Apa elo pikir hanya dengan menguasai satu aliran taijutsu ... elo bakalan bisa kabur begitu aja dari gue ... ?" Kyuubi njongkok di depannya, menyeringai. Jantung Gaara berdegup kencang. Dia beringsut mundur n berdiri. "Se ... sejak kapan ...? "

"Sejak elo bangun malam-malam, gue udah tau. N gue mulai ngikutin elu pas elunya udah masuk hutan." Kyuubi bangkit perlahan. "La ... lalu kenapa ... loe nggak langsung nangkap gue ?" tanya sang Kazekage, gugup. Sampe nggak nyadar punggungnya udah nyandar pohon di belakang. "Hmm ... " Kyuubi bertolak pinggang, sambil melangkah pelan, mendekat. "Karena rasanya seru aja ... . Gue nggak nyangka elo bisa juga nemuin jalan keluar gelap-gelap. Heheh ... . loe punya mata yang bagus juga, ya?" dia nyengir.

Gaara nelen ludah. Lalu ngelirik jalan keluar di belakang Kyuubi. _Uh! Sudah kepalang tanggung! Sekalian aja mati!_ tereaknya dalam hati. Dia pun langsung melancarkan Chi Jireugi yang langsung disambung dengan Twieo Chagi. Kyuubi berhasil menghindari pukulan pertama, tapi dia hanya sempat menangkis tendangan kedua, bikin dia bergeser mundur beberapa senti ke belakang. "Hoo ... ? Loe mau ngelawan gue ... ? Elo tuh ke pe-de an atau ke-bego-an, si?"

Gaara ngos-ngosan. Perjalanannya tadi udah bikin dia kecapekan. Tapi dia juga nggak mau menyerah sampai di sini. "Ayo maju!" serunya, pasang kuda-kuda. Kyuubi menyeringai. "Masih terlalu cepat 500 tahun buat ngalahin gue ... " Tiba-tiba makhluk itu udah ada beberapa senti di depan hidungnya. Mata merahnya keliatan berkilat tajam. Gaara kaget n mundur. Kyuubi melancarkan Dollyo Chagi padanya.

'DUAG !'

Bikin Gaara jatoh nyungsruk tanah. Tapi, sang kazekage nggak nyerah. Dia segera bangkit n lari ke pohon di belakangnya, lalu ngejadiin pohon tadi sebagai tumpuan, untuk menambah tenaganya ngelakuin Ap Chagi, Dollyo Chagi, dan Yeop Chagi beruntun di udara. Menyerang perut, dada, n kepala Kyuubi.

'BAG! BUG! DAG!'

Tiga tendangan beruntun tsb bikin Kyuubi kebentur pohon lain dengan suara 'gedubrak' yang lumayan keras. Dedaunan di atasnya pun pada berguguran, nimpa kepala sang siluman rubah yang langsung jatoh terduduk, n tertunduk. "Berhasil?" Gaara gak nyia-nyiain waktu buat memastikan itu. Dia langsung lari ke arah cahaya pagi di samping.

"Lambat ... " Tiba-tiba Kyuubi sudah ada di depannya lagi. Mata Gaara langsung terbelalak, kaget. _Buset! Dia cepat banget!_. Kyuubi menyeringai sadis sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan Dwi Chagi dengan kuat. Bikin punggung Gaara nabrak pohon, keras. Mulutnya sampe muntahin darah saking kerasnya.

Sebelum cowok itu menyentuh tanah, Kyuubi udah mencengkram lehernya, keras, menahannya di sana. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sampe nancep kulit pohon di sela-sela leher Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu terbatuk keras. Darahnya sampai ada yang mucrat ke wajah Kyuubi. Tapi, siluman rubah itu kliatannya gak peduli.

"Gue terlalu ngeremehin elo, nih ... " Kyuubi ngebersihin dedaunan di rambutnya pake tangan kiri yang bebas. N ngebersihin darah yang sempat muncrat ke sekitar matanya, supaya bisa ngeliat dengan lebih jelas. "Gue akuin ... loe punya banyak kemajuan. Kekuatan dan tekhnik serangan loe juga meningkat. Walau masih belum bisa ngalahin gue ... " Doi ngelirik sang Kazekage yang mukanya memucat, sebelum akhirnya ngelepasin cengkramannya. Gaara tersujud, n batuk darah lagi. Nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Padahal sebenarnya gue yakin ... elo masih bisa ngelakuin yang lebih baik dari ini ... " kata Kyuubi, sambil njongkok n narik baju Gaara di bagian dada, bikin cowok itu menatap wajahnya. "Mungkin loe lupa. Kalau bahaya buat manusia jalan-jalan di tengah hutan malam-malam." sambungnya. Mendengar itu, Gaara seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya menerawang ke samping. " Benar juga ... ". Doi terbatuk keras sekali lagi. "… karbondioksida ... ya ... ?"

Kedua alis pirang Kyuubi terangkat, ngeliat Gaara yang tertawa. Tertawa perih._ Bisa bahaya kalau jalan di tengah hutan lebat kayaq gini malam-malam. Karena nggak kayaq di siang hari, di mana para tumbuhan ngeluarin oksigen dan menyerap karbondioksida. Pada malam hari yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, mereka menyerap oksigen n ngeluarin karbondioksida. Gue lupa ... . Pantas ... rasanya dari tadi gue cepat banget kehabisan nafas. Oksigennya ... diambil sama pohon-pohon hutan ini ... . Haha ! Gue terlalu semangat kabur sampe gak nyadar sama hal sesepele ini. Bodohnya ... . _Setelah puas ngetawain kebodohannya sendiri, kedua mata aquamarine itu pun menutup perlahan.

Kyuubi masih pasang tampang heran. "Apa tendangan gue tadi terlalu keras sampe bikin dia jadi beneran sinting, ya ... ?" Setelah nggak dapat jawaban dalam 2 detik (cepat amat ?), dia pun angkat bahu n naroh Gaara ke pundaknya. Lalu melompat dari dahan ke dahan, kembali ke lokasi latihan.

.

.

M.L.L.B. (Maaf, Lagi-Lagi Bersambung)

* * *

KP: Hmm ... aku belum pernah liat atau pun denger ada orang yang bisa nguasain tekhnik taekwondo secepat Gaara. (sehari, bo!). Tapi, karena ini fanfic, segalanya jadi mungkin. Heheh... . Gaara kubikin berbakat banget di sini. Kenapa? tentu aja karena aku suka banget sama dia! (Gaara: Bohooong!)

Sebenarnya sih aku rada lupa sama nama-nama gerakan dasar tsb. (Apalah artinya sebuah nama ... )

Soal stretching ... gila ... sakit banget. Apalagi waktu pertama kali nyoba. Waktu awal2 aku latihan dulu, pegelnya masih kerasa sampe besoknya. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang badannya emang dari dulu lentur n gak masalah ama stretching. Tapi, karna aku manusia gak lentur n sempet ngerasain sakitnya stretching ... maka ... Gaara juga kubikin ngerasain sakit! Huahahahah ! ('DUAG!' *di-Dollyo Chagi sama Gaara*)

Sampai jumpa di chapter slanjutnya ~ huks ! Gaara kejam ... (nangis bombay)

Gaara : Elo lebih kejam !


	6. Broke n Break

KP: Maaf, kalo jadi rada lambat nerusinnya ... . Lagi banyak tugas n praktikum, neh ...

to fairyneko : thank u atas dukungan u ~. sesama neko (kucing) marilah bersatu ... !

to wish-san : iya, nih. ceritanya mendekati angst. sorry, wish-san ... kalo humornya sekarang rada kurang. soalnya suasana hatiku lagi tak menentu ... ah ... cape deh ... Cerita n humornya muncul tergantung dari suasana hatiku sih ...

to pinky-san : Oh, gak perlu ganti pen-name. pinky-san aja udah bagus ! . Oiy, ditunggu saran n kritiknya ...

to Uchiha Yuki-san : sebelumnya sorry ... kalo di fanfic ku ini ada beberapa kata yang nulis 'Uchiha brengsek'. Aku gak benci Uchiha koq. Cuman ... karna ada pengaruh sama alur cerita, jadi ya ... gini. Heheh ... Oiy, Gaara emang kubikin konyol. (gak bego, sih ... ). Soal pengetahuan yang muncul di sini ... sebenarnya sih itu cuma keisenganku aja. Coz aku suka pengetahuan unik ala biologi, fisika, n kimia! (tapi aku gak suka matematika!). Eh, tapi ... kalo aku buat kesalahan, tolong kasih tau, ya ?

Langsung masuk ke cerita ...

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Broke n Break  
**

**Warning : Ada yang ngamuk !

* * *

**

Pagi.

"Mhoaaaahhemmm!" Naruto bangkit duduk plus menguap lebar. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas. "Uwaahh~ ... seger banget udara pagi ini ... " Dia menarik nafas panjang, n menghembuskannya. "Tapi ... koq rasanya badan gue pegel-pegel, ya?" Dia lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, bikin bunyi gemeretak. "Apa karna tadi malam gue mimpi ngehajar si brengsek itu ... ?". Doi lalu ngeliat ke samping, ke Gaara, yang masih belum bangun alias belum siuman.

"Tumben ... dia belum bangun ... . Si Kyuubi juga ... . padahal kan biasanya gue selalu bangun pas Kyuubi n Gaara lagi marahan? Hmmm ... " . Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mo ngebangunin Gaara. Tapi, belum sempat dia menyentuhnya, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak. "Ga ... Gaara ... ?" Kedua matanya terpaku ngeliat noda-noda darah di baju Gaara, juga bekas darah yang diseka di sekitar mulut Kazekage tersebut. Baju merahnya juga rada sobek di sana sini. Wajahnya pucat.

"Apa yang-" kalimatnya kepotong gitu ngeliat tangannya sendiri. Dia gemetar. Ada bekas darah kering di situ. "Jangan-jangan ... " Doi kembali ngelirik ke Gaara, lalu ke tangannya lagi. " ... gg ... gue ... ngebunuh Gaara pas ngigo ... ?". Kedua mata biru itu berkaca-kaca. "Huks ... Gaara ... " Dia memeluk kepala sobatnya itu. "Huwaaaaaa! Gaaraaaaaa! Maafin gueeeeeehh!"

"Aaaaa! Brisik, loe! Gue ngantuk, nih! Mo tidur!" tereak Kyuubi. Gara-gara Naruto nangis, mata merahnya jadi ikut-ikutan berair. " ...? Elo nangis?" tanyanya, suaranya kali ini normal. "Huks ... huks ... " Naruto masih terisak, nggak njawab. "Oi, knapa loe?" Kyuubi jadi khawatir. Udah lama si Naruto nggak nangis kayaq gini. Sejak dia nangis kesepian gara-gara dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha sepuluh tahun lalu. "Kyuu ... Gue ... gue ... ngebunuh sobat gue sendiri ... "

"Ha?"

Naruto ngeliat ke kepala di pangkuannya, masih nangis. Bikin Kyuubi juga ikutan ngeliat. "Ini pasti ... karna tadi malam gue mimpi ngehajar si Sasuke brengsek, n tanpa sadar juga ngehajar Gaara di sebelah gue sampe ... sampe ... sampe ... huks ... ". Naruto nangis lagi. Kalimatnya tadi nggak selesai. Tapi Kyuubi bisa menebak apa maksudnya.

"Hhhh ... " Sang siluman rubah ngehela nafas. "Tenang. Bukan elo yang ngebikin dia kayaq gitu, koq. Tapi gue yang tadi malam-"

"Wuapwa?" Kesedihan tadi langsung berubah jadi kemarahan. Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, bikin kepala Gaara otomatis jatoh, terantuk bebatuan. "Waaa! Gaara! Maaf!" Dia kembali njongkok, meriksa kepala Gaara, kalo-kalo berdarah.

"Dasar ... ceroboh banget, sih ... ?" Kyuubi menguap. Mata Naruto menajam. "Jadi elu yang ngebikin Gaara jadi gini ? Kurang ajaaarrrr!" Dia berdiri perlahan, setelah sebelumnya naroh Gaara dulu di atas permukaan pasir yang lebih lembut. "Nggak bakal gue maafin ! Seumur hidup ... nggak bakalan gue maafin!" Tubuhnya memanas. Diselimuti chakra biru yang besar. Angin mengamuk di sekitarnya . Bikin bebatuan n air melayang di udara, nggak terkontrol.

"O ... oey! Naruto! Dengerin gue dulu sampe habis!" Kyuubi mulai panik. Kalau Naruto udah begini, dia jadi nggak bisa ngambil alih tubuhnya. N kekuatan silumannya juga gak bakal terkendali. Naruto bahkan bisa ngambil n make chakranya tanpa izin. "Nggak! Dari awal gue udah salah ngasih sedikit kepercayaan ke elo ngajarin Gaara! Karna gue pikir, elo yang lebih hebat dari gue ... lebih pantas ngajarin dia! Tapi, sekarang ...!" Chakra Naruto makin besar. " ... Loe udah ngebunuh Gaara!"

"Wha-? Hey, loe salah!" teriak Kyuubi, di kepalanya. "Dengerin gue dulu!" . Naruto menggeleng. "Nggak ada lagi yang musti gue denger dari loe!" Dia marah banget, n ngeluarin rasen-gan di tangan kanan. _Ha? kapan si Naruto jadi bisa bikin rasen-gan tanpa kagebunshin gini?_. Batin Kyuubi, kaget, heran sekaligus takjub.

"Asal loe mati, gue nggak peduli kalau gue sendiri ikutan hancur!" Naruto mengarahkan rasen-gan tadi ke perutnya sendiri, di mana segel Kyuubi berada_. _

_Ini udah kelewatan!. _"Naruto! Loe gila!" Kyuubi menahan gerakkan tangannya. Tapi, si Naruto masih bisa gerak, meski melambat. _Anjrit! Knapa dia bisa jadi sekuat ini? Sialaaaan~ ... ini sih, sama kayaq dulu, waktu dia salah ngira kalo si Uchiha brengsek itu mati karna melindunginya dari Haku._

Kyuubi nggak mau kalah. Dia pun mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. "Heaaaaaa !" Chakra biru mulai bercampur dengan chakra orange, bikin kulit Naruto mengelupas di sana sini. Kuku jarinya mulai memanjang, disertai munculnya taring. Tapi matanya masih kelap-kelip antar biru n merah. _Siaal ... knapa bisa jadi seimbang gini, si ... ?_

"Narutooo! Dia nggak mati! Dia masih hidup! Sumpah, deh! Swear ! Demi 50 mangkok ramen!" tereak Kyuubi. "Eh?" sekilas kesadaran Naruto kembali. Kyuubi pun langsung ngambil alih tubuhnya dan ngelempar bola rasen-gan tadi ke langit. bikin tambah parah rusaknya lapisan ozon. aja.

Kyuubi-Naruto terduduk lemas. Ngos-ngosan. Kulit yang mengelupas tadi mulai kembali ke semula.

"Hahh ... hahh ... Gaara ... hahh ... masih hidup ... ?"

"Hhh ... hhh ... hhiya. Periksa aja sanah ... " jawab Kyuubi, kesal n capek. Naruto merangkak ke tempat Gaara yang gak terlalu jauh darinya. Mata Gaara masih terpejam. "Gimana ... cara meriksanya ...?" .

Kyuubi nepuk jidat. "Sini, biar gue aja, bego!" Naruto pun brubah wujud jadi Kyuubi lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara, n ngerasain denyut nadinya. "Gimana ? masih ada, kan ?"

"Apanya?"

Kalau aja mereka ada di dua tubuh yag berbeda, Kyuubi pasti udah nendang si Naruto sekarang. "Nadi! Nadi! Denyut nadinya, bodoh! tanda kalau dia masih hidup!" jelas Kyuubi, sebal. Naruto speechless. Kyuubi mendesah, lalu ngegerakin tangan mereka ke leher Gaara.

"Oh, iya! Ada! kerasa ada denyutan di sana !" seru Naruto, semangat. "Kan ... ?" Kyuubi ngehela nafas lega. _Akhirnya si bego ini ngerti juga_. "Tapi ... koq kerasa lemah banget ?" Naruto ngebandingin dengan denyut di lehernya sendiri. "Itu pasti karna dia kehilangan lumayan banyak darah ... " jawab Kyuubi. "Eh ? Kenapa bisa begitu ? Loe ngehajar dia, ya ?" Naruto mulai marah lagi.

"Tenang dulu. Gue juga gak bakal ngehajar dia tanpa sebab, koq. Tadi malam dia nyoba kabur dari kita. Karena dia ngelawan, ya terpaksa gue ... "

Naruto nangis lagi.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Kyuubi kaget. _Koq dia nagis lagi, si?._ Naruto ngehapus air matanya pake punggung tangan. "Habisnya ... gue lega. Gaara nggak jadi mati ... huks!"

"Gekh! Napa si loe gampang banget nangis? Malu-maluin aja jadi cowok!"

"Syukurlah ... " Naruto ngacuhin kalimat ledekan Kyuubi. "Syukurlah, Gaara masih hidup ... huweeheheheh ... "

"Elo tuh nangis apa ketawa, sih? Ngeri amat ... "

"Hweheheheh ...!"

Lima menit penuh tangis-tawa pun berlalu ...

"Hey, hey, hey ... Kyuu. Udah sembuh belum?" tanya Naruto, ngeliat tangan Kyuubi alias tangannya sendiri yang berenti ngeluarin chakra penyembuh orange di dada Gaara, stelah sebelumnya ngelepas jubah merah Kazekage tsb. "Belum! Cerewet banget, seh loe? Diem, ah!". Kyuubi kembali ngeluarin chakra penyembuhnya yang sempat terhenti, gara-gara Naruto muncul sembarangan.

Satu menit berlalu ...

"Sebenarnya gue udah nyembuhin luka-luka luarnya ... . Tapi, karna dia kehilangan banyak darah ... "

"Eh? Apa maksud loe? Loe gak bisa nyembuhin dia!" Naruto panik. "Gimana, nih? gimana, nih? gimana, niiiiihh?"

"Gezz ... diem, dong! Gue juga mikir, nih! Padahal gue bisa nyembuhin elo yang dulu kehilangan banyak darah, tapi ... "

"Uhh ... Naruto ...?" Gaara membuka matanya, perlahan. "Gaara !" wujudnya langsung berubah kembali jadi Naruto. "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!" Naruto meluk lehernya, senang. "Hegh. Gejegek, ngeh ... " (trans: Ugh, kecekik, nih ...). "Oh? maaf ... " dia nyengir, lalu kembali naroh Gaara di pasir, hati-hati. "Gimana rasanya badan loe sekarang ... ?" raut mukanya berubah cemas.

Gaara diam bentar, nutup mata. Ngingat kejadian semalam. Lalu matanya kebuka lagi. Natap mata biru sobatnya. "Nggak papa, koq. Cuman lemas aja ... ". Dia senyum, nggak mau bikin cowok blonde itu cemas. Naruto ikutan senyum, tapi sedih. "Elo ... jangan kabur lagi, ya ... ? Ntar gue juga pasti mulangin elo ke Suna, koq." suara cerianya berubah serak. Gaara terdiam lagi. Matanya mengarah ke arah lain. " ... hm ... " dia ngangguk.

"Udah kapok kabur ?"

_Suara Kyuubi!_ Gaara langsung natap mata merah itu. Wajah pucatnya menyiratkan rasa takut. Kyuubi menyeringai. "Sebaiknya loe kapok. Atau elo bakal ngerasain hukuman yang lebih sakit dari ini." Sang Kazekage nelen ludah, ngeliat bekas darah di kulitnya, juga di jubah merah yang teronggok di sampingnya. _Gue ... ngeluarin banyak darah, ya ... ? Pantesan lemas ..._.

"Gimana, Kyuu? udah dapat caranya nyembuhin Gaara?"

"Ehhhh?" Seru Gaara kaget. '_Cara nyembuhin'? maksudnya kayaq 'cara besi panas' itu? Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau ngerasain itu lagi! Mendingan kena tendang!_. Dia mencoba bangkit, tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. "Gaara ! Elo istirahat aja, dulu !" Naruto membaringkannya kembali.

"Tapi ... "

"Tenang. Gue udah nyembuhin elo make cara biasa pas elonya tidur tadi ... " Kyuubi muncul. "Hhhh ... " Cowok berambut merah itu jadi lega. Seenggaknya dia jadi bisa kembali kayaq semula tanpa musti ngerasain sakit kayaq dilumer itu. _Tapi, koq gue masih ngerasa lemes, ya ?_

Seakan bisa ngebaca pikirannya, Kyuubi ngomong "Gue nggak bisa balikin darah loe dengan cara itu." Dia lalu nginjak lengan kiri Gaara pake kaki kanannya. Nggak keras, sih. Tapi cukup buat menahannya supaya nggak banyak gerak. Lutut kirinya nahan perut Gaara, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang kanan. Muka Gaara udah horror aja. _Alamat nggak enak, nih ..._

"Kyuu, loe mo ngapain?"

"Diem! Gue udah nemu cara bikin darahnya normal lagi. Jangan ganggu, atau dia bakal mati."

"Eh? Oke ... " Dibilang gitu, Naruto langsung nurut. Kyuubi menyeringai, n ngegigit sisi pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri sampe berdarah. "Na ... Naruto! Ja ... jangan percaya sama dia!" Gaara mulai panik.

"Maaf, Gaara. Ini demi elo juga." Jawab Naruto, memicingkan matanya. Perih oleh gigitan Kyuubi. "Nah. Sekarang ... " Kyuubi kembali muncul menggantikan Naruto, sambil tersenyum kejam. " ... minum ini ... "

Gaara ngeliat darah hitam yang mengalir di lengan itu, ngeri. Dia lalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, n nggeleng-geleng keras. "Nggak. Gue pantang minum darah. Haram bagi gue!" Dia nolak. "Udah gue duga loe gak bakalan mau ... " Kyuubi ngehela nafas, lalu menambah tenaganya pada cengkraman n injakan di lengan kanan n kiri sang kazekage.

'GRTK !'

Sampe bunyi gemeretakkan. Retak! Gaara tersentak, mulutnya otomatis terbuka. Nyaris teriak. Kyuubi langung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, n membungkam mulut Gaara pake pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah tadi. "Gue udah ngalirin chakra gue ke darah ini! Ayo telan!" perintahnya.

"Mngng!" Gaara pengen menggeleng. Tapi tekanan lengan Kyuubi bikin kepalanya susah bergerak. Dia menahan darah itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya pake lidah. Tubuhnya berontak. Kakinya yang bebas mulai menendang-nendang punggung n kepala Kyuubi.

'BAG! BUG!'

"Ouch! Adaow!" Kyuubi mengaduh. "Ugh ... brengsek." Cengkramannya jadi makin keras aja sama lengan Gaara. Kaki kanannya yang nginjak lengan kiri Gaara juga ikutan menguat. Tulang retaknya jadi tambah parah.

"Mmmngngng!" Gaara tereak di sela-sela bungkaman Kyuubi. Bikin dia jadi terpaksa nelen darah tadi. Rasanya nggak enak banget! Kayaq campuran jus mengkudu, wortel, n ayam mentah!. Dia jadi pengen muntah. Kyuubi lalu ngalirin chakra orangenya ke pergelangan tangan kiri Gaara yang retak diinjaknya. Mo nyembuhin sekalian. Sekarang lengan kanan Gaara emang jadi bebas. Tapi, doi gak bisa ngegerakinnya buat mukul si Kyuubi. Habis ... retak, sih! Rasanya sakit kalau digerakkin.

Setelah selesai dengan yang kiri, Kyuubi kembali menginjaknya seperti semula, n ngalihin tangan kirinya tsb kembali ke pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara kayaq tadi, n ngelakuin hal yang sama, yaitu nyembuhin pake chakra orangenya yang luar biasa sakit banget. "Ngmmhh!". Kedua kaki Gaara makin menjadi-jadi aja nendangin si Kyuubi

'BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!'

"Aduduh! Jangan berontak, dong!"

'BUG!'

Tulang tengkorak belakang Kyuubi kena tendang sekali lagi. Dahinya berkedut, kesal. Dia jadi marah. "Grrr ~ ... Diaaam! Atau gue patahin tangan loe, lalu gue sembuhin lagi, n gue patahin lagi, trus gue sembuhin lagi sampe 100 x !" ancam Kyuubi. Bikin Gaara langsung berenti nendang dia.

"Good boy ... " Sang siluman rubah tersenyum puas, n mulai mengurangi tenaganya, tapi lengannya yang berdarah masih nempel di mulut Gaara. Kedua mata aquamarine itu menutup, keras. Ngerasa mual dengan cairan yang ditelannya. Mau muntah, tapi gak bisa. Soalnya Kyuubi masih membungkamnya.

"Bagus ... . Terus telan ... terus ... terus ... " ucap Kyuubi, kayaq tukang parkir. Gaara membuka matanya kembali, menatap tajam ke arah mata merah siluman rubah yang lagi menyeringai itu. Si Kyuubi cuman tersenyum usil. "Biar elo pelototin kayaq gitu juga ... gak bakalan bikin gue mati. Cuma bikin mata loe capek, doang.". Walau dibilang begitu, si Gaara tetep aja menatapnya marah.

Kurang lebih satu menit kemudian, barulah Kyuubi ngangkat kembali lengannya n menyingkir. Dia cuman ber 'hmph!', sebelum ngejilat luka gigitannya sendiri di pergelangan tangan kanannya tadi. Bikin bekas luka itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Gaara langsung memiringkan badannya, n batuk-batuk keras. Berharap bisa muntahin darah siluman tadi.

"Percuma aja. Sekarang ini pasti darah gue udah nyerap ke sum-sum tulang merah di badan loe, n ngeproduksi unsur-unsur darah loe lebih cepat. " Kyuubi ktawa-ktawa n nepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara yang membelakanginya, lumayan keras. Bikin cowok itu makin terbatuk-batuk. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Ma ... mana mungkin begitu ... ?"

"Ye! Mungkin aja, lagi ... Namanya juga darah siluman!"

"Seumur hidup ... baru kali ini ada yang berani nindas gue sampe segini ... . Shukaku aja nggak pernah." gerutu Gaara serak, habis batuk. Mendengar itu, seringai Kyuubi kembali muncul. Doi jalan n njongkok di depan Gaara. Bikin cowok berambut merah tadi melotot lagi padanya.

"Hh! Loe kebiasaan jadi 'peneror' dari dulu, sih ... . Semua orang takut n segan sama loe, kan ?" Dia ngedorong-dorong dahi Gaara pake jari telunjuk, main-main. Ujung kukunya tajamnya sampe ada yang nusuk. Bikin setitik darah di sana. "Sekarang gimana rasanya jadi orang yang diteror, ha? Walau loe nggak ngaku, tapi gue tau kalau sebenarnya loe udah mulai ngerasa takut sama gue.". Jantung Gaara berdetak keras, satu kali. Kata-kata Kyuubi emang tepat sasaran.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto muncul n nyingkirin tangannya dari Gaara. Tapi, kemudian si Kyuubi muncul lagi. Kali ini dia ngedorong pundak kiri Gaara agar posisi miringnya jadi kembali terlentang.

"Mau apa lagi loe!"

"Che. Diam, knapa si?" Kyuubi ngambil jubah merah Gaara n membentangkannya, menutupi tubuh kazekage tsb, kayaq selimut.

Gaara bengong.

"Emang masih ada noda darahnya. Tapi, pagi-pagi gini udaranya masih kerasa dingin. Jadi sebaiknya loe pake aja ini buat selimut." Siluman rubah itu pun berdiri. "Tidur sana. Biar gue yang bakal nyiapin api n sarapan nanti. Kalo udah siap, gue bakal ngebangunin elo." Katanya, menuju sungai.

Gaara masih bengong. _Maksudnya ... dia nyuruh gue istirahat, ya ?. _Matanya berkedip, heran._ Ternyata ... si rubah sialan ini bisa baik juga ..._

'CTAR !'

Kyuubi ngegunain cambuk anginnya ke batu dekat kepala Gaara sampe jadi serpihan pasir. "Cepetan tidur, sana! Jangan bengong aja! Ntar darah gue jadi lambat nyembuhin loe! Tidur atau gue injak, nih!" ancamnya, mamerin telapak kaki.

"Gezz ... Iya! Iya!" Gaara langsung nutup matanya, ngedumel. _Huh ! Gue tarik lagi pujian barusan! Dasar rubah sial! Sama sekali nggak ada baik-baiknya!_

KucingPerak

"Wuapwa?"

"Apanya yang 'wuapwa' ? Loe sendiri kan tau kalo gue nggak bisa bikin api?"

"Lalu knapa loe tadi nyombong pake ngomong 'Biar gue yang bakal nyiapin api n sarapan nanti', ha?"

"Gue pikir gampang aja asal tau teorinya! Dulu dia kan pernah ngasih tau cara bikin api? Kedengarannya gampang banget n gue yakin kalo gue juga bisa! Tapi masalahnya sekarang ... gue lupa sama teori itu!"

"Makanya! Dicatet dong kalo dia lagi njelasin!"

"Emangnya sekolahan?"

Naruto n Kyuubi terus berdebat sampai dua jam. Suara perut merekalah yang bikin berenti.

"Uuuuhh ... lapaaaarr ~ " Naruto memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan, lemes. Lalu ia ngelirik ke lima ekor tumpukan ikan di sebelah, lalu menghela nafas. "Hhh ... kalo gini, terpaksa ngebangunin Gaara ..."

"Enak aja! mau ditaroh di mana harga diri gue ? Pokoknya semua harus sudah siap sebelum dia bangun!" Kyuubi nggak setuju.

"Harga diri? Ayo sebutin harga loe, biar gue beli!" sahut Naruto, emosi.

"Bego !" Kyuubi juga emosi.

"Tapi, gue lapar berat, nih !"

"Emangnya elo doang ?"

Perut mereka bunyi lagi.

"Hhhh ... " mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. Kyuubi ngelirik Gaara di belakang, yang masih tidur. Lalu beralih pada kayu bakar, lalu ke ikan, lalu ke Gaara lagi. _Bangunin, nggak ya ... ?_. "Kyuu ~, lapaaaarr ... " keluh Naruto. "Ayo kita bangunin Gaara bentar ~. Paling nggak, kita tanya gimana cara bikin apinya ... ". Kyuubi mendesah. "Nggak."

"Tega banget, sih, loe! Mo bikin gue mati kelaparan?"

"Eh! Gue juga lapar, tau!"

"Kalo gitu ayo kita-"

"Nggak \! Gue gak bakal bangunin dia! Mending gue makan nih ikan mentah-mentah!"

"He? Ogaaah! Gue nggak mau makan ikan mentah! Gila, loe, Kyuu! Elu emang siluman! Tapi gue masih manusia! Pokoknya gue nggak mau!"

"Aaaah! Bawel, loe! Kalo lapar ya makan!" Kyuubi ngangkat ekor ikan salmon,siap-siap mo nggigit. "Nggaaaak!" Naruto langsung muncul ngejauhin ikan tsb dari mulutnya. "Hey! Elo laper, kan? Ayo makan!" Kyuubi muncul lagi.

"Gue nggak mau makan ikan mentaaah!"

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Hoe?" Naruto-Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke Gaara, yang ngeliat mereka dengan pandangan berisik-banget-sih?. "Gaara! Gue laper banget! Tolong bikinin ap-!" Kyuubi segera motong kalimatnya. "Udah gue bilang, tidur aja sana! Ngapain loe pake bangun-bangun segala!" marahnya, ngebuang muka. Gaara diam bentar, sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas panjang. Dia pun beranjak, n duduk ngambil tumpukan kayu bakar, di samping Kyuubi-Naruto. "O ... oey, mantan Shuka-!"

"Panggil gue 'Gaara'. Gue kan udah lebih kuat dari yang kemaren-kemaren. Loe janji bakal manggil gue dengan itu kalau guenya udah kuat, kan?" potong Gaara, sambil memilah-milah kayu bakar di depannya, sebal.

" ... ogah."

Gaara muterin bola matanya. Nggak terlalu heran dengan jawaban Kyuubi barusan. Siluman rubah tadi kembali menghadapnya. "Bagi gue, elo tuh masih nggak ada apa-apanya. Sorry aja, ya?" Dia mendengus, angkuh. Gaara diam aja, nggak ngegubris. "Hey, udah gue bilang tadi. Tidur sana." Perintah Kyuubi, mencengkram lengan Gaara. Bikin kayu2 di tangannya berjatuhan.

"Gue udah nggak ngantuk. Lagian, gue juga lapar." Cowok berambut merah itu menarik kembali tangannya, kasar. _Lagipula ... mana bisa gue tidur kalau nih duo berisik terus?._ Lalu ia memungut kayu-kayu bakar pilihan buat bikin api tadi.

"Gaa ... ra ... " Suara Naruto barusan membuatnya berpaling pada sobatnya itu. Kedua mata cowok blonde itu sayu. "Ada apa, Naru-"

'BLEGH!'

Naruto jatuh terbaring. Gaara terbelalak. "Eh? Na ... Naruto? Naruto!" Gaara ngeguncangin kedua bahu si blonde tsb, mo ngebangunin. "Naruto! Elo kenapa?" tanyanya, panik.

"Cuma pingsan, koq." Sahut Kyuubi, tiba-tiba buka mata.

"Woa!"

'BLAGH!'

"Aduh!"

Gaara langsung menghempaskannya ke bebatuan, kaget. "Ja ... jangan muncul tiba-tiba kayaq gitu, dong! Kaget gue!"

"Apaan, si? Bukannya loe udah biasa sama perubahan kami?" Kyuubi mengelus kepalanya yang rada sakit karna kepentok. Dia pun kembali duduk. "Naruto ... tadi sempat ngamuk. N dia ngegunain banyak chakra." _Termasuk chakra gue yang seenaknya diambil. Dasar ... si bego itu ..._ . batinnya. " ... n itu bikin dia jadi lapar banget. Trus ... pingsan, deh." Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Oh? Lalu ... kenapa dia ngamuk?"

Kyuubi diem lima detik. Lalu buang muka lagi. "Malas ngejelasinnya." Dahi Gaara berkedut kesal. Tapi, dia nggak nanya lebih jauh. Toh dia nanti bisa nanyain ke Naruto langsung. "Loe bener-bener gak bisa bikin api sendiri, ya?" tanyanya, ngeganti topik, sambil mungut kayu-kayu yang tadinya sempat dijatuhin dua kali.

"Nggak. Elemen gue kan, angin? Ya nggak bisa, lah ... " Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Gaara ber'hmm' sebentar. "Hmm ... tapi kenapa setiap kali elo 'nyembuhin' gue, rasanya panas?"

"Mana gue tau? Angin panas, kali." Jawab Kyuubi, ngasal. "Gue sendiri ama si Naruto gak pernah tuh, ngerasain panas itu. Elo aja yang ngerasa panas seenaknya.". Gaara cemberut. Lalu nyodorin sebatang kayu bakar padanya. "Coba elo gunain kekuatan loe yang konon katanya buat nyembuhin itu ke kayu ini."

"Che ... Elu nyuruh gue? Enak aja ... " Kyuubi buang muka. Gaara mendengus.

"Ck! Gue nggak nyuruh, tapi nantangin."

"Ho?" sang siluman rubah kembali fokus padanya. Mata merah dan aquamarine itu saling melotot, lama.

"Oke." Kata Kyuubi, akhirnya. "Asal ... kita taruhan."

"He? taruhan?"

"Yea. Ta-ru-han. Kalo nih kayu nggak bisa memanas juga walau gue ngegunain kekuatan penyembuh, elo kalah."

"Gitu? jadi kalo kayu itu bisa memanas atau bahkan kebakar, gue yang menang?"

Kyuubi manggut, menyeringai. "Yang menang boleh minta apa aja dari yang kalah. Deal?" Gaara mengamati mata merah Kyuubi sejenak. Mo meriksa apa ada gelagat kelicikan di situ. Tapi, kemudian dia ngehela nafas. _Yah ... si rubah sial ini sih selalu punya muka licik. Diperiksa juga percuma. Toh sama aja_. Doi nyodorin tangan 120 derajat. "Oke. Deal." Kyuubi nerima tangan itu, masih dengan senyuman khasnya. _Hehehh ... belum tau dia ... kalo gue jago taruhan ..._

KucingPerak

'trik ... ' beberapa kembang api muncul dari kayu yang dipegang Kyuubi. Lalu kayu bakar itu pun terbakar, memuculkan api di sisi yang dipegangnya. Kyuubi kaget, n otomatis ngelemparnya ke tumpukan lain. Api kecil tadi pun jadi membesar. Kedua mata merahnya terpana, nggak percaya. Dia lalu ngeliat ke arah telapak tangannya yang berasap, tapi nggak panas ataupun melepuh.

_Gue baru tau kalo gue bisa nyiptain panas n api dengan cara ini. Asap yang gue liat waktu nyembuhin dia dulu ... gue sangka cuman angin biasa. Ternyata uap panas, ya?. _Doi natap Kazekage, masih dengan muka yang sama. _Dia ... scara nggak langsung ngajarin gue, n ngebikin gue jadi nemu tekhnik terbaru. Dia bikin gue jadi tambah kuat !_

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Gue yang menang, lho." Dia tertawa kecil. Rasanya senang banget, sih!. Tawa tsb mrupakan sebuah fenomena yang gak pernah diliat oleh makhluk selain Naruto sebelumnya. Kyuubi jadi balik dari dunia keterpanaan. "Che ... sialan ... " Doi mendengus.

"Kayaqnya yang disebut si jago taruhan itu cuman Naruto, deh." Sambung sang Kazekage lagi, senyum. "Dia emang selalu menang kalo taruhan. Tapi ... " Gaara ngomong sambil nusuk-nusuk ikan salmon buat dibakar. " ... itu kalau Naruto. Bukannya elu. Elu sama dia bener-bener beda. Cuma mukanya aja yang mirip."

"Che! Enak aja! Kerenan gue, lagi ... daripada dia." Kyuubi nyombong. "Muka gue lebih keren, mata gue lebih oke, rambut gue lebih panjang n lembut, gue lebih kuat, gue lebih kekar, gue juga lebih pinter, taring n kuku gue lebih tajem, pokoknya gue lebih-lebih terus dari dia." Doi ngelipat tangan, angkuh.

"Yea ... setuju. Elu emang 'lebih' dari Naruto, lebih sadis, lebih kejam, lebih keras, n lebih tegaan." Sahut Gaara, manggut-manggut penuh pengertian. "Heey, gue nggak sejahat itu, tau." Kyuubi protes.

"Uh huh? lalu kenapa loe ngancurin Konoha 16 tahun yang lalu? Gue punya catatan sejarah itu. Sejarah soal kenapa loe disegel ke tubuh Naruto. Sebagai Kazekage Suna, gue dibolehin baca catatan maupun sejarah rahasia." Kata Gaara, sambil merhatiin ikan yang udah mulai matang. "I ... itu ... sama sekali bukan salah gue! Semua itu karna si Uchiha brengsek !" sergah Kyuubi, rada marah. "Hm ?" Gaara ngelirik dia yang kliatannya brubah serius itu. "Uchiha ... ? Kayaqnya kali ini bukan Sasuke yang loe maksud, ya ?"

Kyuubi terkesiap. Dia lalu ngalihin pandangan, kesal.

"Emangnya ... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Gara lagi.

'DRAK!'

"Bukan urusan loe!" bentak Kyuubi, ninju batu di sisinya sampe hancur. Gaara sampe kaget. Bukan karna dibentak, itu sih sudah biasa dia terima dari Kyuubi. Tapi, juga bukan karena kekuatan Kyuubi yang ngancurin batu. Itu juga udah sering dia lihat. Yang bikin dia kaget adalah ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang kliatan amat sangat marah barusan. Juga tersirat kesedihan di sana. _Waduh, kayaqnya gue udah nanyain sesuatu yang tabu, nih ..._ Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah. "Ano ... maaf ... . Gue ... "

"Aaaah! Udah, diam. Brisik, loe!" Potong Kyuubi, cepet, kembali ngebuang muka. Gaara udah mo ngomong lagi. Tapi, segera mengurungkan niatnya. _Kayaqnya kalo gue ngomong lagi, urusannya bakal tambah runyam_. Cowok berambut merah itu kembali duduk dengan lengan di atas lutut, sambil terus merhatiin ikan bakar, n sesekali ngelirik Kyuubi yang duduk bersila, n ngebuang muka darinya si sebelah.

Sunyi.

Yang ada cuma bunyi 'pletak-pletok' ikan yang kebakar. Padahal Gaara menyukai ketenangan macam ini. Tapi, karena udah terbiasa sama berisiknya Naruto n Kyuubi, perasaannya jadi nggak enak kalau sepi terus. Rasanya aneh, kalo dua makhluk itu tiba-tiba diam.

"Dasar ... semua Uchiha emang brengsek ... " gerutu Kyuubi. Gaara ngeliriknya, bingung mo ngerespon apa nggak. _Sebenarnya ada apa sih, enam belas tahun yang lalu?._ Dia penasaran banget!. tapi, kayaqnya dia juga gak bisa nanya Kyuubi soal itu. "Gue nggak tau siapa yang jahat. Elu ... atau Uchiha. Tapi, yang pastinya gue yakin ... gak ada makhluk yang benar-benar jahat di dunia ini. Setiap tindakan pasti punya alasan. Seberapa pun jahatnya sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh seseorang, dia pasti punya alasan sendiri yang sebenarnya bisa diterima ... "

Kyuubi diam-diam ngelirik manusia yang lagi ngomong sambil ngeliat api itu.

"Gue jadi ingat sama problem yang pernah gue tanganin di Suna setahun yang lalu. Ada seorang pria yang mati dipukuli massa karna mencuri makanan. Mungkin semua orang nganggap dia penjahat alias maling yang harus disingkirkan. Tapi, kalo kita liat lebih dalam, sebenarnya dia adalah pahlawan. Pahlawan bagi anak-anaknya. Sebab, dia berbuat begitu karna ingin memberi makan anak-anaknya yang kelaparan n belum makan berhari-hari ..."

Mulut Kyuubi kebuka scara nggak sadar mendengarnya. Gaara tersenyum perih, masih ngeliat api. "Shukaku juga begitu. Meski penduduk desa selalu bilang dia monster, siluman, makhluk jahat, tapi bagi gue ... dia sama sekali nggak begitu. Mungkin emang bener, dia udah banyak ngebunuh orang. Tapi, dia ngelakuin itu buat ngelindungin gue. Dia juga nggak bakal ngebunuh kalau nggak diganggu duluan. Yah ... tindakan 'membunuh'nya itu emang 'agak' berlebihan, sih. Tapi, tetap aja ... gue nggak bisa membencinya sepenuh hati. Karna ... gue tau, dia juga punya sisi baik."

Gaara berpaling pada Kyuubi yang udah menatapnya dari tadi. "Gue juga yakin, loe sebenarnya juga punya sisi baik. Naruto emang bilang 'benci', tapi gue bisa nebak, kalo sebenarnya dia sayang sama loe. Elo ... temen pertamanya dari kecil, kan? Kayaq gue n Shukaku. Teman pertama itu susah dilupakan, lho. Tindakan loe yang 16 tahun lalu ngancurin Konoha juga ... pasti ada alasan yang bisa diterima, kan? Kalau loe nggak mau bilang juga nggak papa, kok. Gue nggak bakal maksa. Tiap orang berhak nyembunyiin masa lalunya. Ah ... mungkin di sini gue musti bilang 'tiap makhluk', ya?". _Iya, ya ... Kyuubi kan bukan manusia ?._

Kyuubi diam.

Angin berhembus.

Tiba-tiba Gaara sweatdrop.

_A ... apa yang udah gue bilang barusan ...? kenapa ... kenapa gue jadi ngomong panjang kali lebar kali tinggi begini? Dia pasti bingung!. _"Oh? ikannya udah matang, tuh." Akhirnya malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menghela nafas kecewa secara mental. _Payah ... bukannya ngegali informasi lebih jauh soal kejadian enam belas tahun yang lalu, gue malah bilang 'kalau loe nggak mau bilang juga nggak papa' ... Ah ... sudahlah ..._

"Nih, loe lapar, kan ?" katanya, sambil nyenggol pundak Kyuubi satu kali, nawarin setusuk salmon bakar. Kyuubi ngelirik ikan tsb, lalu ke Gaara yang makan duluan sambil natap api. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih megang setusuk ikan lain yang mo ditawarin ke dia. Kyuubi lalu ngelirik ikan lagi, sebelum akhirnya ngambil juga. " ... makasih, Gaara."

"Eh?" Gaara langsung beralih padanya, kepada Kyuubi yang lagi makan dengan lahap, kelaperan. _Barusan ... dia bilang 'Gaara', ya ?._ Sang Kazekage bengong. Belum habis keterbengongan Gaara, Kyuubi udah ngabisin 4 ekor salmon bakar, lalu ia menyodorkan tangan ke hadapannya. "Mantan Shukaku! Gue tambah!"

"He?"

"Gue bilang ... TAMBAH ! Budeg, ya ?" bentaknya. "Ma-! Lagi-lagi pake 'mantan'. Bukannya barusan elu udah bisa manggil gue 'Gaara' ?" Gaara menepis tangan itu, kesal.

"Oya? Gue nggak ingat, tuh."

Gaara terperangah. Kyuubi tersenyum usil, lalu menyambar ikan bakar di tangan Gaara yang baru kena dua gigitan.

"Ah? Itu jatah gue! Elu kan udah ngabisin empat!"

"Hahah! Salah sendiri bengong!"

"Dasar rubah rakus!"

"Aahhh! Hidup kembaliii!" Naruto yang kenyang (gara-gara Kyuubi makan) udah siuman. "Eh?" Doi terkaget-kaget ngeliat tampang Gaara yang marah seolah mau ngelumat dia idup-idup. "A ... ada apa ... ? Ga ... Gaara ... ?" dia gugup, berdiri, masih megang ikan bakar. Gaara juga berdiri perlahan. Matanya tajam, marah. Naruto nelen ludah. Kakinya otomatis lari. Gaara ngejar. Diikuti aura merah menyala mengerikan, yang cuma bisa diliat oleh Naruto yg lari ketakutan.

"Wuaaa ! Kyuu ! Loe apain sobat gue sampe jadi ganas gitu ?" teriak Naruto, panik. "Yah ... makhluk yang kelaparan emang bisa jadi ganas, kan ?" jawab Kyubi, santai, n ngegigit ikan bakar di tangan sambil terus lari, nahan tawa, plus keselek.

.

.

Brrrrsammmmbungngngngng ...

* * *

KP: Sebenarnya aku mo nulis unsur2 darah macem eritrosit, leukosit, n trombosit. tapi, rada lupa. males nyari di buku or net juga ... jadi,... nggak jadi deh ... (*digeplak*)

Di sini Gaara senyum beberapa kali ! Oh lovely ! I love u, Gaara !

Gaara : (merinding) Gue nggak perlu cinta loe. Orang yang loe sukai kena sial semua !

KP: Masa si ? (cuek aja, deh). Oiy, rencananya Gaara n Kyuubi bakalan jadi sahabat nantinya ! Kayaq Gaara n Naruto, gitu loh !

Kyuubi : Ogah ! Dia tuh bawahan gue ! Gue gak mau sobatan sama dia !

KP: terserah, deh ... .

Oiy lagi ... rencana chapter slanjutnya adalah 'blajar ngelempar senjata'.

plus ... permintaan Gaara yang menang taruhan.


	7. Ngelawan Oiroke no jutsu !

KP: Wuah, wuah. Maaf. Aku jadi makin lambat aja ngupdatenya. Mau ujian, neh. Padahal hari di mana aku ngupdate chapter ini ada presentasi penelitian kelompok, tapi tetep aja aku sempetin nulis fanfic ini. Heheh ... . Ujian boleh datang, tapi fanfic jangan sampe terabaikan ! (*Digebukin temen2 1 kelompok*. "Apa si? Yang penting kan aku udah selese ngerjain tugas !")

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Ngelawan Oiroke no jutsu ...**

**Warning : Kyuubi si super egois

* * *

**

Esok pagi.

'Gruuugh ~ ... '

"Ow ~ ... " Gaara memegangi perutnya yang bunyi kelaperan. Gara-gara si Kyuubi nyolong makanannya kemarin, n dia pake acara ngejar-ngejar makhluk itu segala, malah bikin doi kecapekan n langsung ketiduran sebelum sempat makan malam. Jadi gak makan seharian, deh ... . Sekarang Gaara bertekuk lutut, megang perut, sambil nunduk. Di depannya berdirilah sang siluman rubah yang senyam-senyum ngeledekin, sambil bertolak pinggang, ngebos.

"Baru kali ini ... gue ngerasain yang namanya kelaparan ... " keluhnya, pelan. Si Kyuubi sempet dengar itu. "Heh. Rasain lu." Ledeknya, ngejongkok. "Sialan lu." Balas Gaara, melotot. Bersama Kyuubi, banyak hal baru yang dirasain Gaara. Ya ditindas, ya diceburin ke air, ya dicambuk, ya dilumer, ya diinjak, ya diancam, ya direbut makanannya, ya dibikin laper. Weh, pokoknya doi dibikin sebel berat sama nih siluman rubah !

'Gruuugh ~'

Bunyi lagi, deh. Muka Gaara jadi merah, malu. Kyuubi ketawa singkat. "Laper, ya ~ ? Kesian deh, loe ... " ledeknya lagi. Kali ini sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara, kayaq nepuk kepala kucing. "Ugh ... " Gaara menepis tangan itu, kesal. Lalu doi mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuubi, yang langsung bisa ditangkap dengan cepat oleh sang siluman tsb.

"Ahhh ... pukulan loe koq jadi balik kayaq pukulan letoy gini? Feh ... payah banget, sih? Cuma karna laper doang ... . Dasar. Loe keseringan dimanjain sama kakak-kakal loe, nih! Makanya ... jadi cowok jangan mau dimanjain. Elo bisa terus-terusan jadi cowok letoy nantinya. Mana bisa jadi pemimpin rumah tangga kalo begitu?"

"Diam! Ngeledek terus ... " Sang Kazekage marah. "Lagian ... gue gak ada kepikiran buat jadi pemimpin rumah tangga alias menikah.". Kedua alis Kyuubi terangkat. Doi lalu ngetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri pake jari telunjuk. "Hmm ? Tapi elo mau aja memimpin Suna. Gue kira ... elo gila ngemimpin ... "

"Enak aja ... "

"So? Masalahnya cuman loe nggak mau nikah aja, huh? knapa?"

"I ... itu ... " Gaara ngalihin pandangannya. Tapi, Kyuubi sempet liat kalo muka cowok itu blushing. "Knapa ?"tanyanya lagi, sambil senyum jahil. _Kayaqnya gue bakal dapat bahan buat ngusilin lagi, neh. Hehehh ..._

"Kk .. karna ... itu ... umm ... " mukanya makin merah. "Kenaapaaaa ~ ?" Kyuubi makin mendekat, penasaran. "Umm ... ". Sang kazekage nggak njawab. "Kenapa, oh, kenapaaaa ~ ...?" Si Kyuubi malah pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala. "I ... itu, kan ... " Dia menatap tajam pada sang siluman, dengan muka yang masih merah. " ... bu ... bu ... bukan urusan loe! jangan ikut campur!"

Kyuubi langsung terdiam, tertegun.

Ngeliat itu, si Gaara langsung nutup mulutnya. _Gawat ... . Tanpa sadar gue niru kalimat 'bukan urusan loe' nya Kyuubi. _Aura di sekitarnya jadi kerasa gak enak. _Apa ... gue jadi bikin dia inget lagi sama pembicaraan soal Uchiha yang dibencinya itu ... ?. Mampus gue ... . Kayaqnya bakal digebukin, nih ..._ . wajah merah Gaara memucat.

"Heh." Si Kyuubi malah make senyuman khasnya. Gaara jadi bengong. "Gue gak peduli sama privacy orang laen. Kalo bagi gue itu menarik, ya gue urusin! Apa yang kata orang bukan urusan gue, tapi kalo guenya mau, ya jadi urusan gue!"

Gaara mangap.

"Urusan loe, urusan gue. Urusan gue, bukan urusan loe. Jelas ?"

"Elo bakal dibilangin egois sama seluruh dunia kalo gitu."

"Gue gak peduli apa kata dunia."

"Tapi, sifat egois itu kan nggak bakalan disukain orang-orang?"

"Gue gak peduli ama apa yang orang suka. Yang paling penting tuh, apa yang gue suka."

_Gila! Super egois banget, sih, nih siluman!_. Gaara memukul kepalanya sendiri secara mental. _Bodoh! Mustinya kan gue udah tau!_ _Si rubah sialan ini kan emang super duper hyper ultra egois!_

"Kyuubiii ... " Si Naruto geleng-geleng. Udah biasa sama sifat jelek sang siluman rubah. "Udah, dong. Kalo Gaaranya nggak mau bilang, ya udah. Jangan dipaksa.". Kyuubi mendengus. "Halah. Loe sendiri juga sebenarnya penasaran, kan ? Jangan sok gak mau tau gitu, deh."

"Uuh ... iya, iya. Gue ngaku. Gue juga penasaran. Tapi, gue gak bakal maksa kayaq elo."

"Che. Tapi gue mau tau, nih! Jangan-jangan dia gay, lagi ... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sunyi sepuluh detik.

"Wuapuaaaa?" suara Naruto meninggi. "Gaara, koq elo nggak pernah bilang-bilang ke sobat loe ini, si?" Tanyanya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil ngeguncang-guncang pundak si Kazekage. "Loe gak percaya sama gue? Tenang, Gaara! Gue tetep mau sobatan sama elo, koq! Gue nih selalu nerima elo apa adanya! Gue bakal selalu ngedukung elo! Kalo perlu, gue bakal bantuin elo ngedapetin cowok keren! Atau elo maunya cowok manis? Serahin aja ke gue! si tuan Uzumaki Naruto ini punya banyak kenalan dari seluruh dunia, lho! Ada yang banci, tomboy, hombreng, lesbong, psikopat, bahkan orang gila juga gue temenin! Loe tinggal pilih n bilang! Percaya, deh!"

"Buoddoooohh!"

'BUAG!'

Gaara langsung nge-Chi Jireugi Naruto sampe mental n nyungsruk pasir. "Aduduhh ... ~." Si Naruto bangkit perlahan, sambil ngelus dagunya yang baru kena tonjok. "Apaan, si? Gue kan cuman mo nunjukkin rasa setia kawan gue ke elo!" protesnya, nunjuk-nunjuk marah.

"Jangan seenaknya ngambil kesimpulan! Gue nih cowok normal, bego!".

"Oh? jadi si Kyuubi bo'ong?"

"Ya iyalah ! Kayaq elo gak pernah dibohongin sama dia aja ... "

"Lalu kenapa tadi loe gak langsung nyanggah?"

"Saking gilanya tuduhan itu sampe bikin gue bengong!"

"Kyuu~ ... " geram Naruto, ke Kyuubi. "Yahh ... itu kan cuma sekedar tebakan? Elo gak denger kata 'jangan-jangan' yang gue pake tadi, ya? Itu kan menyatakan dugaan? Elo aja yang langsung percaya aja yang kebegoan... " ucap Kyuubi nyantai. Si Naruto mencak-mencak. Si Kyuubi lalu mendekati Gaara lagi. "Trus ... kenapa elo gak mo nikah?"

"Gekh! Elo masih nanyain aja? Itu kan privacy gue?"

"Udah gue bilang, gue nih gak peduli privacy orang laen. Bodo amat, gitu loh ... . Kalo gue mau tau, ya gue musti tau. Gak peduli kalo orangnya mo ngasih tau atau enggak. Yang penting, ujung-ujungnya gue tau."

_Uh ... lagi-lagi muncul kalimat super egois itu_. Si Gaara menatapnya, sebal.

"Dari tadi gue penasaran, nih ... 'privacy' tuh apaan, si?" Naruto menginterupsi. "Orang bego diem aja, deh!" Seru Kyuubi n Gaara, kompak. "Gaara ... koq elo jadi ikutan tega ke gue …?" cowok bermata biru itu meringkuk sedih.

Gaara langsung nyesel. Tadi dia otomatis ngejawab di sela-sela rasa kesal karna Kyuubi, sih! Bikin pikirannya jadi pendek sejenak, n ngelampiasin ke temennya itu. "Ma ... maaf, Naruto ... gue nggak bermaks-"

"Aaaah ... udah, udah! Lupain dia. Palingan lima menit lagi juga ketawa." Kyuubi bangkit, kembali menghadap Gaara. "Lalu? Apa sebabnya?" tanya makhluk itu, kembali ke topik. "Apa sebabnya? huh? huh? huh?"

"Ugh ... gue nggak mau bilang! Coba aja loe pukulin atau tendangin juga, gue gak bakalan bilang!"

"Hoo ...? Ngeliat elo yang gigih banget gak mau bilang kayaq gitu, bikin gue jadi makin mau tau, nih ... " Kyuubi menyeringai. Ngeliat seringaian khas itu, bikin Gaara jadi merinding. _Kira-kira ada ide gila macam apa lagi yang muncul di otak rubahnya itu ...?._ Siluman tadi pun membentuk segel dengan jari-jarinya. "Oiroke no jutsu."

'BOING!'

"Wuaaaa!" Gaara langsung balik badan, kabur!

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

'POFF! POFF!'

Kyuubi ngebikin dua kage bunshin nya yang langsung ngejar, nangkap, n nahan cowok berambut merah tadi di kedua lengan. "Heh. Udah gue bilang, loe gak bakalan bisa kabur dari gue." Kyuubi menyibakkan rambut panjang ceweknya, angkuh.

Sunyi. Nggak ada respon.

"Oey, mantan Shukaku?" Kyuubi mendekat, n ngangkat dagu Gaara yang menunduk. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya terlihat lemas, pucat. Si Gaara pingsan! Saking shocknya doi jadi kehilangan kesadaran tanpa sempat mimisan kayaq biasa!

"Wah? Gue lupa. Kage bunsin gue juga dalam wujud Oiroke."

"Bwahahahahaha! Si Gaara K.O, gara-gara Oiroke no jutsu!" tepat kayaq yang dibilang Kyuubi tadi, si Naruto ketawa setelah lima menit.

KucingPerak

"Gaara ... maaf, ya ...? Maafin gue, dong ... " Naruto ngeguncangin pundak sang kazekage, yang duduk bersila memunggunginya itu, pelan. "Huh." Gaara menepis tangan sobatnya tsb, sebel. "Gaara ... yang jail kan Kyuubi, koq gue juga kena marah, si?" rengek Naruto, manyun.

"Gue sempet denger suara loe yang ngetawain gue kayaq orang gila gitu! Jangan kira gue gak tau!" marah Gaara, menatapnya tiga detik, lalu buang muka lagi. "Yah ... jangan gitu, dong. Itu kan juga bukan salah gue? elonya lucu banget, sih ... humph, hh ... haha ... " Naruto jadi pengen ketawa lagi, nginget kejadian tadi.

"Naaruutoo ... ~?" Mata Gaara seolah berkilat tajam kayaq mo ngelaser dia, marah. Naruto langsung kelabakan. "Ampun! Ampun!" ucap cowok blonde itu, sembah sujud. Gaara mendengus. Dia ngebiarin Naruto ngelakuin itu sampe 1 menit.

"Udahlah ... lupain aja ... " Gaara jadi ngerasa nggak enak juga. "Bener?" Wajah Naruto cerah berkilau kayaq anak kecil. Gaara tersenyum singkat. Dia emang gak tahan lama-lama marah ke cowok satu ini. "Iya. Saling ledek antar teman itu emang biasa, koq. Kalo marah, berarti musuh."

"Gitu, ya? Jadi gue boleh ngeledekin elo, dong? Toh elonya gak bakalan marah. Kita kan bukan musuh?" tanya cowok blonde tadi, antusias. Gaara sweatdrop. "Elo ... bisa aja ngebedain pengertian antara marah n tersinggung, kan?."

Obrolan mereka terganggu oleh Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Gue udah tau." Doi menyeringai lima senti di depan wajahnya. "Hegh!" Gaara kaget, n langsung mundur. "Heheheh ... " Pundak Kyuubi berguncang, terkekeh-kekeh. "Setelah ngegunain Oiroke no jutsu barusan, gue jadi nyadar ... "

Gaara nelen ludah, berkeringat dingin. Nunggu Kyuubi nerusin kalimatnya.

"Elo gak pe-de nikah karna ... " Kyuubi ngangkat jari telunjuknya n nunjuk leher kazekage. "Loe gak tahan liat cewek telanjang! Iya kan!" serunya, penuh kemenangan. Muka Gaara langsung merah padam, seolah ngengantiin suaranya buat ngejawab 'iya'.

"Huahahahahah !" Kyuubi ngakak, bertolak pinggang. "Oooh ... ? jadi gitu ?" Naruto manggut-manggut. Lalu berubah lagi jadi Kyuubi yang ngakak. "Tapi, gue jadi kepikiran, nih. Gimana loe bisa punya anak, nanti? kalo belum apa-apa udah pingsan duluan?" tanyanya, berenti ketawa.

"Karna itulah ... gue gak mau nikah! Nggak! Gue gak bakalan bisa nikah!" seru Gaara, kesal. Kyuubi ngehela nafas. "Payah banget si loe jadi cowok? emangnya selama ini loe bener-bener gak pernah liat cewek seksi, apa? Gue sempet liat tuh, di Suna juga banyak cewek-cewek yang penampilannya or bajunya 'aduhai'. Emang loe gak pernah liat?"

" ... Dari kecil, Shukaku selalu nutupin pandangan gue dari cewek-cewek macam itu. Kalo nggak mata gue yang dihalangin sama pasirnya, ya cewek itulah yang 'disingkirkannya' sebelum gue sempet liat. Kalo sekarang, Temarilah yang selalu ngalangin gue."

Kyuubi n Naruto pada sweatdrop.

"Elo ... gak pernah liat majalah porno sampe sekarang ?" kali ini Naruto yang nanya. Gaara menggeleng. "Sebelumnya … si Kankuro pernah ngebawain itu ke gue. Tapi, dia langsung dikipasin sampe mental sama Temari, n dirawat di rumah sakit karna patah tulang." Jawabnya, lancar. "Jadi ... intinya, gue gak pernah liat." Sweatdropnya Naruto n Kyuubi jadi tambah banyak.

_Gila ... alim banget sobat gue ini ... _

Sunyi beberapa detik.

"Oke! Gue bakalan ngebantuin elo supaya tahan sama godaan-godaan itu!" ucap Naruto, antusias. "Caranya?" tanya Gaara, matanya terpicing, curiga. "Loe harus banyak-banyak latihan sama cewek seksi supaya terbiasa." Naruto ngebentuk segel. "Oiro-"

'BLETAK!'

Si Gaara langsung ngejitak dia. "Nggak perlu!".

"Awww ~ " Naruto megangin dahinya yang baru kena jitak. "Gue kan cuma mo bantuin elo supaya jadi kuat! Gimana, si!" bentaknya, dengan sebutir air yg nyaris keluar di mata kiri.

"Gue gak suka cara loe!"

"Habisnya, gak ada cara lain, kan?"

"Pasti ada aja. Iya, kan Kyuubi?" kali ini Gaara nanyain sang siluman. Si Kyuubi emang gak jenius. Tapi, dia rada cerdas daripada Naruto. "Hmm ... " Kyuubi muncul, nyubit dagu, posisi mikir. "Terus terang ... ide si Naruto barusan bagus juga."

Muka Gaara pucat.

Naruto nyengir. Kyuubi nyengir. "Hehehehehhh ... " Mereka berdua terkekeh, kompak. Kalo gini yang mana pun, baik Naruto atau pun Kyuubi udah jadi kayaq setan di mata Gaara. Dia nelen ludah. Kakinya berjalan mundur, perlahan. Sedangkan Kyuubi-Naruto maju.

"I ... i ... ini becanda, kan ... ?". Gaara berkeringat dingin. "Latihan ini penting buat ngendaliin libido elo supaya gak gampang lengah ama cewek yang ngegunain tubuhnya buat ngegodain. Bisa gawat kan, kalo elonya sampe ditebas atau ditusuk mati sama mereka pas lagi mimisan ?" Kyuubi mulai membentuk segel.

"Tu-tunggu!" Gaara menggengam jari-jari Kyuubi yang mo ngebentuk segel barusan. "Gue bisa mati kehabisan darah kalo elo ngegunain jurus itu!" serunya, panik. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Kehabisan darah karna mimisan, maksud loe? Wah ... betul-betul cara mati yang gak keren, ya ... ?" Doi menepis n ngedorong cowok berambut merah itu sampe jatoh terduduk. "Gue belum pernah liat sih, ada orang yang mati gara-gara mimisan. Jadi pengen liat, deh ... " ledeknya. Muka sang Kazekage memerah, gak jelas merah karna malu atau marah. "Jangan ... Jangan! Pokoknya jangan!"

"Kagebunshin no jutsu."

'POFF! POFF!'

Lagi-lagi si Kyuubi ngebikin 2 kagebunshin, yang langsung memaksa Gaara untuk kembali berdiri, n ngenahan kedua lengan n bahunya. Cowok itu makin panik aja. Dia meronta mo lepas, tapi 2 kagebunshin tadi jauh lebih kuat dari dia.

"Tenang aja ... " Si Kyuubi jalan mendekati mereka. "Gue gak bakalan ngebiarin loe mati, koq. Apa asyiknya kalo gitu?" ucapnya, santai. "Lagian, kalo loe kehilangan banyak darah, gue punya banyak persediaan buat dibagiin." Katanya lagi sambil nunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menyeringai.

_Apa? Gue bakal dicekokin sama darah siluman lagi? Nggak! Nggak! Gue nggak mau!._ Gaara meronta lagi. "Nggak! Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau!". kedua kagebunshinnya Kyuubi membuatnya nggak bergeser dari tempat.

"Nggak penting apa yang loe mau. Yang penting, apa yang gue mau." Kyuubi kembali dengan kalimat super egoisnya. Bikin Gaara marah n merinding. Dia lalu melayangkan kaki kanannya ke leher makhluk itu.

'DUAG!'

Matanya terpejam, keras. Yang barusan itu tendangan nekat, sih !. _Berhasilkah ... ?_ Gaara perlahan membuka kedua matanya, gugup. Ternyata si Kyuubi berhasil menangkis serangan tadi. Nggak cuman nangkis, tapi doi juga nahan kaki Kazekage muda itu di bahunya!. Gaara kaget. Dia narik kembali kakinya, tapi si Kyuubi gak ngelepasin. Makhluk itu menyeringai lagi. Tangan kanannya yang gak nahan kaki Gaara mulai bergerak ngebentuk segel. _Segel satu tangan?_ Mata aquamarine itu terbelalak. _Dia bisa ngebentuk segel hanya dengan satu tangan?_

"Oiroke no jutsu."

'BOING! BOING! BOING!'

Dua kagebunshinnya Kyuubi juga ikutan berubah wujud!

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

Teriakan sang Kazekage barusan bikin burung-burung di hutan pada terbang meninggalkan sarangnya.

KucingPerak

Sore.

"Hahh ... hahh ... hahh ... " Gaara duduk tertunduk, ngos-ngosan. Mukanya merah padam, juga keringetan. Tenggorokannya kering karna kebanyakan teriak. Banyak darah berceceran di sekitar situ (darah apa, coba?). Kyuubi yang udah kembali ke wujud jantannya ngejongkok di depan Gaara. "Naaahh ... akhirnya loe bisa juga gak mimisan meski udah liat bejibun cewek seksi, kan? Terima kasih dong sama gue." Doi nyengir.

Gaara melotot.

"Humm? Apa itu cara loe berterima kasih? Gak bagus banget." Kyuubi manyun, berlagak kecewa. "Elo ... elo!" tuding Gaara, berdiri. "Elo ... udah ngerusak mata gu !" marahnya. "Ha?" Si Kyuubi perlahan ikut berdiri, ia lalu ngelipat tangan di dada. Kepalanya miring, alis terangkat. "Perasaan gue gak ada nyerang atau nusuk mata loe, deh. Mana mungkin bisa rusak? Buktinya nih, elo masih bisa nunjuk gue. Berarti loe bisa liat gue, kan?" tanyanya, pura-pura gak ngerti.

"Bukan 'merusak' dalam artian itu! Aaaah!" Gaara menutup matanya pake telapak tangan. _Gimana kalo Temari tau? Ugh, gimana kalo Shukaku tau? Dia pasti bakal nge-sabaku si Kyuubi sekarang juga. Masih mending, kalo dia bisa menang ... _. _Nah, kalo enggak?_.

"Udah. Gak usah dipikirin, Gaara." Naruto nepuk pundaknya. "Reaksi loe termasuk wajar, koq. Gak kayaq si brengsek itu yang mukanya biasa-biasa aja meski pertama kali liat." Doi inget lagi sama peristiwa di mana dia ngegunain Oiroke no jutsu yang lalu langsung di-shishirendan sama Sasuke. "Kenapa, ya ...? kalimat 'hiburan' loe barusan gak bikin gue senang?" gerutu kazekage, sebal.

'Gruuuugh ~'

Muka Gaara memerah lagi, malu. Perutnya lagi-lagi bunyi. _Uh ... laparnya ..._ Doi terduduk, lemas. Megangin perut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bertopang pada bebatuan di depan, tertunduk.

"Humm ... " Kyuubi bergumam.

Seekor burung terbang melintasi mereka. Kyuubi dengan cepat ngambil shuriken n nembak makhluk malang tadi dengan benda tsb.

'CREP !'

Burung tadi pun langsung koit, jatuh di bebatuan dekat aliran air. Gaara terpana. _Wah, padahal burung itu kan terbangnya lumayan cepat? Si rubah sialan ini bahkan nggak pake ngeliat sasaran, tapi langsung tepat kena sekali lempar_.

Kyuubi memungut burung tadi, dengan memegang sebelah sayapnya. Lidahnya keluar menjilat bibir, seolah yang di depannya itu adalah hidangan terenak sepanjang masa. Gaara pasang muka jijik ngeliatnya. _Dia nggak berniat makan tuh bangkai bulat-bulat, kan ?_

Kyuubi ngangkat makhluk itu ke atas n "Aaa." membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mo nelan. "Eeeeehhh?" Mata Gaara membelalak, kaget.

"Nggaaaaak!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul n ngebuang bangkai burung tadi ke Gaara yang langsung ngehindar, jijik. "Apa, sih? Padahal kelihatannya enak, kan?" protes Kyuubi, pura-pura gak tau. "Gila! Udah gue bilang, jangan samain gue sama elo. Gue nih manusia yang gak mau makan makanan mentah kayaq gitu!" tereak Naruto, marah. Tiba-tiba, doi ngerasain sesuatu yang aneh di mulutnya. Cowok pirang itu pun masukin jari telunjuknya ke lidah. Mukanya berubah horror gitu ngeliat warna merah yang nempel di jari tersebut.

"Oh? darah yang sempat netes dari burung tadi, ya?" Kyuubi ngangkat alis. Naruto langsung megang lehernya, n jatuh berlutut di dekat air. "Huekh! kekh, kekh, kekh!" Dia langsung muntahin n ngeludahin tuh sungai, sambil sesekali kumur-kumur. Gaara menatapnya, iba. _Ahh ... kasian Naruto_. Doi jongkok di dekatnya sambil ngelus-ngelus alias ngurut tengkuk leher sobatnya, prihatin.

... beberapa menit penuh ludahan berlalu ... (Yeukh!)

"Nah, sekarang ... " Kyuubi bangkit, bertolak pinggang di depan Gaara yang masih njongkok. "Gue bakal ngajarin loe ngelempar senjata."

"Besok aja! Gue laper n capek, nih!" protes Gaara n Naruto, kompak. "Lagian, udah mau malam tau ... ." Gaara ngeliat langit yang menguning. "Che ... oke, oke ... " Kyuubi ngibasin tangannya. "Gue bakal nyariin ikan, sementara loe-"

"Nyiapin api, kan?" sambung Gaara, udah ngeloyor duluan ke tumpukan kayu bakar. "Belum, oey ! Sebelum nyiapin api, loe musti mandi dulu, sana!" ralat Kyuubi. "Elo keringetan banyak gitu, gue nggak mau ada bau di deket gue!".

Gaara terperangah. "Lagi? Kemaren kan sudah? Ngapain mandi tiap hari?" tolaknya. "Eh? Emang ... biasanya loe gak mandi tiap hari, ya?" tanya Naruto, rada kaget. Nggak nyangka gitu, lho. Gaara selalu keliatan bersih, sih!.

"Nggak, tuh. Gue gak suka mandi. Temari emang sering nyuruh gue, tapi biasanya gue udah tidur sebelum dia nyuruh." Gaara tersenyum, jahil. Teringat sama macam-macam hal yang dilakuinnya untuk menghindari suruhan mandi dari kakak ceweknya itu. Yang paling ampuh adalah kalo dia udah tidur, si Temari pasti gak bakal tega ngebanguninnya. Karna dia pikir wajar kalo Gaara kecapekan n ketiduran habis ngurusin Suna. Lagian, udah bertahun-tahun si Gaara mengidap insomnia karna Shukaku, jadi makin nggak tega buat ngebangunin, deh.

"Tapi, loe koq bisa keliatan bersih gitu? Gue juga gak pernah gue liat loe jerawatan atau komedoan. Loe juga lebih putih dari gue. Padahal lu tinggalnya di Suna." Gumam Naruto, matanya terpicing, penasaran.

Gaara angkat bahu. "Mungkin karna dari dulu Shukaku terus ngelindungin kulit gue? Atau emang bawaan gue dari lahir kayaq gini? Kalo soal kulit putih walau gue asli Suna ... yah, Naruto, orang berambut merah kan emang selalu berkulit putih? Kalo ada orang berambut merah yang item, itu namanya disemir." Si Naruto ber-O n manggut-manggut. "Tapi tetap aja, aslinya loe emang males mandi.". Gaara angkat bahu lagi. "Gitu, deh."

"Jijay!" tuding Kyuubi. "Eh, gue gak lebih jijik dari cowok yang mo makan burung mentah!" balasnya. "Lagian, keseringan mandi juga gak baik. Bisa ngilangin kelembaban alami kulit. Juga bisa bikin kulit kering, tau!" tambah Gaara lagi.

"Halah! Ngeles aja, loe! Bilang aja malas mandi!"

"Udah, udah. Kalo marah-marah terus, ntar tambah lapar, lho." Naruto menginterupsi. N bener aja, perut Gaara bunyi lagi. Lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah. "Uuuh ~ ... " cowok berambut merah itu kembali tertunduk, megang perut. Kyuubi ngehela nafas. Lalu ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Gaara, n kayaq kejadian sebelumnya, si Gaara langsung terkepung dengan bola angin, bikin dia melayang di udara. "Whoa! Hey! Jangan-!"

Belum habis kalimatnya, si Kyuubi udah ngelempar Gaara ke bawah air terjun. Bikin dia tenggelam, terus diangkat lagi, lalu diceburin lagi, lalu diangkat lagi, kemudian diceburin lagi, gitu terus sampe beberapa kali. Doi ngacuhin teriakan penuh protesan dari sang Kazekage tsb. Tangan Kyuubi udah kayaq dirigen yang mandu paduan suara aja, ngendaliin angin. Si Naruto bengong ngeliatnya. Dia emang pengen juga nyuruh sobatnya itu mandi, tapi cara Kyuubi rasanya 'agak' kelewatan.

"Kyuu ... "

"Udah, diem. Cowok yang terbiasa dimanjain sama kakaknya macam dia emang perlu diginiin." Kyuubi motong kalimat Naruto, lalu ia ngeluarin n ngangkat Gaara ke luar dari aer ke hadapannya, terus ngegunain angin lagi buat ngeringin dia. Si Gaara pun jadi kering seperti semula.

"Yak. Sekarang loe baru bikin api sana." Ucapnya, nyantai. Seolah apa yang dilakuinnya barusan merupakan hal yang wajar. Dia lalu mulai siap-siap mo nombak ikan sekalian mandi kayaq biasa.

Gaara melotot. "Loe anggep gue ini apaan? Cucian? Seenaknya aja ngaduk-ngaduk gue di air lalu ngeringin kayaq jemuran! Paling nggak, minta maaf, dong!" marahnya. Kyuubi yang udah setengah masuk air, mendelik ke arahnya. "Loe mau sekalian gue setrika?" ancamnya, mamerin telapak tangannya yang 'panas'. Gaara pun langsung balik badan n jalan cepat menuju tumpukan kayu bakar, tanpa ngomong apa pun lagi.

KucingPerak

"Aaaaahh ... " Naruto-Kyuubi terbaring kekenyangan setelah makan. Sementara Gaara yang juga kenyang duduk nyandar di batu gede di dekat makhluk itu. "Sehabis makan, jangan langsung tidur. Ntar makanan yang baru masuk perut loe jadi gak bisa dicerna dengan baik. Usus loe nanti bisa jadi kembung n kena peradangan, lho." Tegur Gaara.

"Plis deh ... jangan samain perut gue ama Naruto dengan manusia biasa kayaq elo." Kata Kyuubi, tetap terlentang sambil liat bintang di langit. Ada ribuan di sana. "Eh, gue jadi inget, nih. Kita juga pernah liat bintang kayaq gini sama-sama kan, Gaara?" Suara ceria Naruto bikin muka cemberut Gaara (karna Kyuubi) jadi normal kembali. Doi ikutan ngeliat langit malam. "Iya, waktu loe nuduh gue maling itu, kan?"

"Ja-Jangan ingetin sama bagian itu, ah! Malu gue!" Muka Naruto memerah sejenak. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Oh! Bintang jatuh!" Seru Naruto, sambil nunjuk. Dia bangkit duduk n ngeguncang-guncang pundak Gaara dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan muka n tangan kanannya masih nunjuk bintang. "Ayo, Gaara! Sebutin permintaan loe! Kesempatan ini jarang ada, lho! Kalo nyebutin permintaan sekarang, pasti langsung terkabul!"

"Loe masih percaya aja sama takhayul macam itu, ya? dasar anak kecil ... " Gaara mendengus, sambil senyum ngeledek ke arah sobatnya tsb.

Si Naruto manyun. "Umur kita, kan sama! Loe cuman lebih tua sembilan bulan aja dari gue!"

"Gue ngomongin soal kedewasaan, tau. Lagian, manyunnya elo itu yang bikin loe keliatan masih kayaq anak-anak."

"Gaaraaaaaaa~ ... " geram Naruto, manyun. "Tuh, manyun lagi. Kayaq anak kecil, tau." Ledek Gaara lagi, bikin Naruto sebal. "Aaah! Gue gak peduli! Pokoknya ... permohonan gue sekarang adalah ... gue pengen bisa nendang muka si brengsek Sasuke!" teriaknya berdiri, nunjuk langit.

"Yah ... kalo bisa terkabul segampang itu, buat apa di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang disebut 'usaha' ... ?" dengus Gaara. Naruto cuek. "Hey, kalo elo maunya apa?" tanyanya, masih aja antusias. "Gue gak mau ngelakuin hal yang sia-sia macam itu." Jawab Kazekage, males.

"Oh ayolah, Gaara! Gue pengen denger permohonan loe, nih!"

"Nggak."

"Gaara~"

"Nggak."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-leeeaasee?"

"Ugh ... "

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi secara gak nyadar nih blonde make jurus mata menghanyutkan khasnya. Gaara jadi ngerasa berdosa. "Che ... " doi mijit-mijit dahi. "Iya, deh ... ". Muka Naruto langsung berubah ceria. Si Gaara ngehela nafas. _Lagi-lagi gue kena sama jurus matanya ..._

"Gue mau ... " Kalimat Gaara terhenti. Doi seolah nyadar akan sesuatu. Naruto masih aja nunggu dengan semangat. "Gue mau ... " Wajah Gaara yang natap langit beralih pada Naruto. "Apa ?" tanya sobat blondenya itu, penasaran sama permohonan Gaara. "Ah! Gue ingat! Kyuubi! Ayo muncul!" Cowok berambut merah tadi ngeguncangin pundak Naruto. " ... ? Gaara, si Kyuubi barusan bilang ke gue (pake telepati) kalo dianya mo tidur duluan."

"Bangunin! Dia cuma mo ngehindar aja dari tagihan gue!"

"Tagihan? Apaan? Emang si Kyuubi pernah ngutang ke elo?" Naruto bengong. "Iya. Ngutang janji! Gue lupa, gue baru inget pas tadi kita ngobrolin soal permintaan n permohonan. Si Kyuubi udah janji pas loe pingsan, kalo gue menang taruhan, gue boleh minta apa aja dari dia."

"Wah? jadi si Kyuu kalah taruhan, ya?" Naruto nyaris ketawa, tapi keganggu sama guncangan Gaara yang mo ngebangunin siluman rubah di dalam tubuhnya. "Grrrhh ... iya, iya! Bawel loe, ah!" Akhirnya si Kyuubi muncul, sambil marah-marah. Doi duduk bersila, kesal. Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Loe udah janji bakal ngabulin permintaan gue, kan?"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Tapi, cuma satu, lho." Katanya, sambil menyilangkan alias ngelipat tangan di dada. Senyum Gaara makin lebar. Dia bergeser n duduk di depan siluman tsb. "Gue mau ... elo mulangin gue ke Suna besok."

KucingPerak

Keesokan paginya.

"Hari ini gue bakal ngajarin elo cara ngelempar senjata ninja." Kyuubi ngasih pengumuman sambil nyebarin beberapa senjata punya Naruto di depan Gaara. "Mula-mula, elo musti tau dulu jenis-jenisnya. Yang ini ... disebut makibishi." Doi ngangkat sebuah benda besi kecil kayaq limas segi tiga. "Biasa digunain buat ngejebak lawan dengan dilempar ke tanah. Ini bukan untuk dilempar ke lawan. Nah, kalo yang ini, loe pasti udah tau ... " katanya sambil ngangkat beberapa senjata berbentuk bintang." Shuriken. Ntar gue bakal ngebanyakin porsi latihan shuriken n kunai loe daripada senjata yang lain. Ini buat nyerang lawan dari jarak jauh." Dia lalu nunjuk senjata lain. "Fuuma Shuriken, Kunai, Wakizashi, terus-"

"Gue udah tau semua teori n nama-nama senjata ninja, koq. Yang lebih penting sekarang ... kenapa loe keliatan gak siap buat mulangin gue ke Suna gitu, si? Emangnya loe mau nganterin gue kapan? Bukannya loe udah janji bakal mulangin gue hari ini?" Gaara ngelipat tangannya, heran. Coz, si Kyuubi gak keliatan kayaq mo berangkat gitu. Isi ransel Naruto beterbaran di mana-mana. Jaket jumpsuit orangenya kelempar gitu aja di atas batu. N Kyuubi berpenampilan kayaq biasa. Pake celana panjang orange n kaos item tanpa lengan. Headgear Konohanya malah dilepas. Pokoknya nyantei banget, lah!

"Oh, ya? Perasaan gue gak bilang bakal mulangin elo hari ini, deh."

"Apa? tapi loe kan udah janji! Lo mau bilang kalau mau ngelanggar janji, ha? Siapa pun yang ngelanggar janji bukan cowok sejati!" Suara Gaara meninggi, berdiri.

"Gimana nih, Kyuu ...? Gue paling anti ngingkarin janji. Meski yang janji itu elo, tetep aja gue jadi ngerasa kena beban utang, nih. Elu make badan gue, sih." bisik Naruto, lirih. "Serahin ke gue ... " balas Kyuubi, dia lalu jalan n berenti di depan Gaara. "Coba loe bilang lagi soal permintaan loe kemaren, persis." Suruhnya.

"Eh ? Umm ... 'Gue mau ... elo mulangin gue ke Suna besok' ?" jawab Gaara, ngeliat langit, ngingat kembali ucapannya. "Emangnya kenapa dengan itu ?"

Kyuubi menyeringai. Ngeliat itu, Si Gaara jadi punya firasat buruk.

"Hehehehh ... loe bilangnya 'Gue mau ... elo mulangin gue ke Suna besok', kan?" ulang Kyuubi, terkekeh. Gaara nelen ludah, ngangguk. " Yang loe ucapin waktu itu ... 'besok', kan? Bukan 'hari ini'?"

"Eh?" Rasanya sang Kazekage udah bisa ngenebak jalan pikiran si Kyuubi. "Ja ... ja ... jadi ... ?". Seringai siluman rubah tadi makin lebar aja ngeliat reaksinya. "Iya. Loe bilangnya besok. Bukan hari ini. Jadi, gue bukannya ngelanggar janji kalo gue gak mulangin loe ke Suna hari ini. Toh, elo bilangnya 'besok'." Doi sampe ngenahan tawa ngeliat muka Gaara yang shock.

"Jaaadiii ... " Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan penuh tekanan. " … yang namanya besok yang loe ucapin itu gak musti hari ini, atau pun hari esok. Karna di hari esok pun, permintaan loe tetep aja: 'Gue mau ... elo mulangin gue ke Suna besok'. Gak berubah. Artinya permintaan elo tuh udah jadi buat hari esoknya lagi."

_Mustinya ... gue bilang 'hari ini', ya?._ Gaara terduduk, lemas, kalah. Kyuubi ngakak, penuh kemenangan. "Huahahahahahh!". Meski Naruto rada gak ngerti, tapi doi bersorak. Ngeliat Gaara yang kliatannya gak jadi pulang. "Hore! Hore! Loe keren, Kyuu!" . Kyuubi makin ngakak dipuji gitu.

"Dasar licik, loe!" protes si Kazekage, marah. "Heh ! Ini namanya cerdas, tau! Elo aja yang bego, gak mikirin kalimat bener-bener sebelum ngucapin! Bukan salah gue dong!" Kyuubi ngebela diri. Doi lalu hadap kanan, ngadap hutan. "Hari ini kita gak sarapan ikan bakar kayaq biasa. Kita bakal sarapan burung bakar!". Gaara ikutan menatap hutan lesu. "N elo ... " tunjuk Kyuubi, ke depan hidung cowok itu. " ... gak boleh makan sebelum berhasil nembak burung dengan senjata-senjata ini!"

.

.

B.L.D (Bersambung lagi, deh ... )

KucingPerak

* * *

Catatan gak penting ... (buat yang gak ada kerjaan, baca aja)

KP: Aku jadi inget sama topik pernikahan yang diomongin sama guru agamaku sekitar seminggu lalu. N aku jadi inget juga sama temenku yang kliatannya alim n gak berani liat cewek lama-lama, jadinya muncul ide ngusilin Gaara di sini, deh ... heheh ...

Kebanyakan mandi bisa ngilangin kelembaban alami kulit ? bener lho ! Ada iklannya kan tuh di tv dulu ? (padahal itu cuma alesan yang sering author gunain kalo lagi males mandi !). Emang bisa bikin kulit kering juga, tapi itu kalo mandinya pake sabun batangan langsung ke kulit. Yahh ... mungkin tergantung sama kandungannya juga sih. Udah ah ! rasanya gak pantes banget kalo orang yang males mandi ngomongin soal ginian.

Soal jangan tidur habis makan, emang bener tuh, bisa ngakibatin peradangan n kembung pada usus. Aku pernah baca di internet. Makanan jadi gak bisa dicerna dengan baik. Ada delapan hal lain yang gak boleh dilakuin habis makan :

1. Merokok. (duh !). kebanyakan orang terutama cowok suka banget ngerokok hbs makan. Aku pernah nanyain kakakku sendiri soal ini, katanya kalo ngerokok hbs makan rasanya 'beda', lebih enak, gitu. Yah, gak tau aja dia, kalo ngrokok satu batang habis makan sama dengan ngrokok 10 batang dalam keadaan biasa ! Karna peredaran darah habis makan meningkat, jadinya kandungan gak baik dari rokok juga ikutan diserap ! Ostosmastis resiko penyakitnya (rusaknya hati, otak besar, pembuluh darah jantung, n kawan-kawan) jadi tambah gede, tuh ! Para ahli membuktikan ! Kalo gak percaya, cari aja di net !

2. Minum teh. Daun2 teh itu ngandung banyak zat asam (tanin=asam tanat). Substansinya bisa ngakibatin kandungan protein dalam makanan jadi mengeras. Jadi susah dicerna, deh. Bisa menghambat penyerapan zat besi juga, lho ! Kalo dibiarin terus, lama-lama bisa anemia karna kurang zat besi. Mendingan minum air putih aja, oke ? (padahal author sendiri senengnya ngeteh ! XP). So, gak cocok tuh iklan yang ngomong apapun makanannya, minumnya teh- (*dibungkam Kyuubi* Kyuubi : "Hey, jangan bawa2 iklan dong !") Ah ... tapi, mungkin tergantung jenis tehnya juga, ya ? kayaqnya yang paling pengaruh itu teh yang kental, deh ...

3. Makan buah. Boleh aja si, ngebuah habis makan. Tapi itu setelah 1-2 jam. Coz, makan buah langsung habis makan bisa ngakibatin perut kembung karna kebanyakan air.

4. Ngelonggarin ikat pinggang. Buat yang makan kekenyangan di cafetaria (kalo seragamnya pake ikat pinggang), gak usah ngelonggarin ikat pinggang, deh. Bisa bikin usus terganggu n melilit !

5. Mandi. Langsung mandi habis makan bisa ningkatin aliran darah tubuh. Jumlah darah di kawasan perut (usus n lambung) jadi turun deh. N ini bisa ngelemahin sistem pencernaan.

6. Banyak jalan. Jalan habis makan bisa bikin sistem pencernaan gak nyerap nutrisi dari pasokan makanan yang baru dimakan tadi. Jadi, gak bener tuh, orang2 yang bilang kalo banyak jalan habis makan malah bisa bikin panjang umur !

7. Nyanyi !. Habis makan, isi lambung membesar, n dindingnya pun jadi tipis. Volume aliran darah meningkat. Kalo nyanyi, bisa bikin sekat rongga badan pindah ke bawah n bikin rongga perut jadi nambah.

8. Mengemudi. Karna habis makan lambung n usus perlu banyak darah dalam mencerna makanan, otak besar jadi kekurangan darah untuk sementara. Bisa ngakibatin kesalahan operasional. (otak besar fungsinya buat ngatur aktivitas mental semacam berpikir, kan ? yang ngatur aktivitas gerak itu otak kecil, kan ? apa kebalik, ya ?). Jadi, habis makan mending duduk-duduk dulu, sambil nulis fanfic, karna gak perlu mikir berat ... (*digeplak*).

* * *

**Balasan review :

* * *

**

**To Yura Pink to Blue :** Ganti nama nih, ye ? boleh tetep kupanggil Pinky-san ? atau Yura-san ? Apa ? Gak bisa nge-PM ? (*Ngecek account pribadi*) Ah ! Iya ! Sorry ! Gak sengaja ! Gak tau ! Eh, how come ? Lho ? koq bisa, si ?

Naruto : Udah, udah ! yang penting kan loe sekarang udah nge-enable.

* * *

**To WiZh Win :** (eh ? sejak kapan nama u brubah ? Perasaan dulu 'Wish', deh. Ya sutralah ... ). WiZh-san, Gaara emang bisa lari. Dipaksa sama Kyuubi, sih ... . Eh ? Apa ? u mau ngejadiin Kyuubi patung pancoran ?

Kyuubi : Haaa ? Apa loe bilang ? Berani loe ama gue ? Awas aja, ya ? Ntar gue kutuk si Gaara jadi batu, baru nyaho !

Gaara : Emangnya gue Malin Kundang ?

* * *

**To FairoNeko : **Mua-aaaafff ! Maaf Fairo ! Aku salah tulis nama u ! Kirain Fairy, yang artinya peri itu. Fairy Neko = 'Peri Kucing' hmmm ... unik juga !

Kyuubi : Bego loe. Yang dia pake di sini tuh yang artinya api, tau. Jadi 'kucing api'.

Gaara : Itu sih 'fire'

Naruto : Salaaah ! Yang dia maksud itu adalah bazar. Jadinya 'bazar kucing' !

Gaara : Emangnya BookFair ?

KP: Stooop ! Jangan seenaknya mainin nama pembaca !

KyuuGaaNaru : Elo sendiri yang duluan mainin !

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuki-Chan :** Wah, ada yang suka matematika, nih. Hee ? Trus, u juga bilang suka Kyuubi ? wah, wah ... kayaqnya u suka sama yang ngeri-ngeri, ya ?

Kyuubi : knapa omongan loe seolah nyamain gue ama matematika, huh ?

Gaara : Karna bagi author, loe n matematika sama ngerinya.

KP: Ah ! Tapi, aku suka u juga, koq, Kyuu ! Aku lebih suka u daripada matematika, lho !

Kyuubi : Gak perlu ! Gue gak mau kena sial kayaq si mantan Shukaku !

* * *

**To Blissaster :** Ah ... makasih karna udah suka sama fanfic ancur ini ... (*bow*) . Hey, aku emang punya rencana mo munculin Shukaku di sini, koq. Tunggu aja nanti, okeh ?

Naruto : Jadi Shukaku mo dateng ? wah, gimana jadinya tuh kalo dia tau si Kyuubi sering nindasin Gaara ? Kyuu ! Ntar loe cepetan kabur aja sebelum dia datang ! Bisa di-sabaku, lho !

Kyuubi : Hah ! Siapa takut ? Ayo aja sini !

* * *

**To Dani-Itachikoi :** Wah, u juga ganti nama, toh ? perasaan dulu pake scarlet ? Apa akunya lupa, ya ?. Tapi, jadi musti ati-ati, nih. Ada koi-nya Itachi sih. Kalo aku sampe nulis yg jelek-jelek soal Itachi, bakal dibunuh !

Sasuke : Halaah ! Tulis aja yang jelek-jelek soal dia, atau gue yang bakal bunuh elo !

KP: E-eh-eeeh ... berani ngancam author sendiri ? Aku tulis u jadi gay beneran di sini baru tau rasa.

Sasuke : Ampun ...

KP: Eh, iya. Si Naruto emang senang kalo bisa kembaran sama Gaara. Dia kutulis rada kekanakan di sini. Jadi ingat sama pikiran anak2 di masa lalu, nih ! kalo kembaran sama temen or sodara, rasanya seneng banget ! Serasa jadi kayaq Power Rangers !

Naruto : Oh yeah ! Gue ranger orange (mana ada ?), Gaara ranger merah, Sakura ranger Pink, Ino ranger kuning, si alis tebal ranger ijo ! Si brengsek ranger biru ! Hinata jadi putri ! Shikamaru n Neji penasehat ! Shino, Kiba, n Akamaru jadi pengumpul informasi ! Tenten n Kankuro jadi perancang senjata n robot ! Temari jadi cewek misterius yg gak jelas lawan atau kawan !

KP: Lalu ... siapa yang jadi musuhnya ?

Naruto : Udah jelas si Kyuubi, dong ! (*langsung ditendang ama Kyuubi*)

KP: Oiya, Dani-san, if u mo ngejadiin Gaara hewan piaraan, musti bisa ngalahin aku plus Kyuubi dulu. Karna dia tuh anak buah kami ! (*pasang Beom Seogi {kuda2 harimau}*)

Gaara : Jangan seenaknya mutusin sesuatu tanpa persetujuan pihak yang bersangkutan dong !

Kyuubi : (cuek) Dia bahan yang enak buat dijahilin, sih !

KP: Dia asyik buat diusilin, sih.

KapeKyuu: Salam persahabatan untuk u yang juga suka nyiksa Gaara !

Gaara : Kalian berdua emang sama kejamnya !

KP: Nggak, koq. Biasanya sikapku lembut, kayaq Hinata.

GaaNaru : Bohoooong !

* * *

**To 101 Hiru-san :** Kyuubi mirip Hiruma ? Emang sih. Kejamnya mirip ! Heheh ! Bedanya kalo si Hiruma nindasin orang buat menang Football. Kalo si Kyuubi sih lebih karena hobinya sendiri !

Naruto : Hiruma ? Siapa tuh ?

Kyuubi : Buoddoh ! Masa gak tau ? Dia tuh orang paling keren di Deimon ! Kekejamannya, gayanya, cara nindasnya, gue suka ! Huahahahaha !

Gaara : si setan quarterback dari Devil Bats itu, lho ...

Naruto : Oooh ? Si Ya-Ha itu ?

KP: tapi menurutku yang paling keren tuh, si Riku deh. Gentleman banget.

Kyuubi : Enak aja ! Daripada cowok yang namanya kayaq cewek itu, Lebih gentle an Hiruma Youchi, dong !

Gaara : menurut gue pemain yang paling keren tuh Si Akaba, deh. Karena dia seorang Tight-end yang tangguh, kesannya segala bisa, gitu ...

Kyuubi : Halaaah ... palingan loe milih dia cuma karna rambutnya merah doang !

Gaara : Siapa bilang ? Loe sendiri milih Hiruma karna rambutnya pirang !

Kyuubi : Nggak, koq !

Lee : Tentu saja pemain yang terhebat itu adalah Shin ! Daku sangat menghormati pekerja keras seperti beliau !

KyuuNaru : Ngapain loe ikutan ke sini ?

KP: Oey, oey, koq jadi ngomongin Eyeshield21, si ? Ini kan fanficnya Naruto !

KyuuGaaNaru : Elo sendiri yang mulai !

* * *

KP: Segitu dulu deh. Sorry, kalo nanti rada telat ngupdate !


	8. Memburu n Diburu

Chapter ini rada panjang. Sebagai balas dendam habis ujian. (kurang lebih dua kali lipat lebih panjang dari biasanya !)

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Berburu n Diburu**

**Warning : Banyak yang sinting!

* * *

**

Gaara ngeliat Kyuubi yang lagi ngambil burung-burung mati habis dilemparin senjata, n ngumpulin makhluk-makhluk tsb jadi tumpukan dekat batu, deket kayu bakar. Kira-kira sudah ada 11 ekor di sana. Kyuubi pun mendekatinya, sambil nyerahin beberapa jenis senjata. "Sekarang giliran loe. Ayo." Dia nepuk punggung Gaara, sekali. Nyuruh doi maju, masuk ke pepohonan rindang di hutan buat berburu.

"Umm ... hey." Gaara berenti, di perbatasan padang batu air terjun n pepohonan. "Bukannya ... biasanya kalo ngajarin ngelempar senjata tuh sasaran awalnya cuman ngelempar batang kayu?"

"Aaaah ... Lambat kalo gitu. Langsung aja sama sasaran yang bergerak. Kalo ini nanti loe bisa, ngelempar ke sasaran yang diam bakalan jadi lebih gampang!"

Gaara udah bisa nebak kalo itu alasan yang bakal dipake Kyuubi. Tapi, dia ... "sebelas ekor ... udah cukup, kan?" doi ngomong sambil ngeliat tumpukan burung mati. "Ngomong apa, si, loe? Kita kan tujuannya bukan cuma buat makan, tapi buat ngelatih elo." Jawab Kyuubi, bertolak pinggang. "Gue tau, tapi ... " Gaara gak nerusin kalimatnya barusan, tertunduk. "Kenapa Gaara? Loe laper banget, ya?" kali ini suara Naruto.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya nunduk n ngangguk, bohong. "Ya sudah kalo gitu. Kita makan yang ada dulu, deh." Naruto meraih sebelah tangan Kazekage n ngajakin dia ke tumpukan kayu n burung. Tapi, kemudian mereka langsung balik arah ke tempat semula. Gaara bisa ngerasain perubahan tangan yang menggenggamnya tadi. Tangan itu nggak lagi 'tumpul' kayaq milik Naruto, tapi udah jadi 'tajem' (kukunya tajem, sih !). Siapa lagi kalo bukan milik Kyuubi?

"Ennak aja ... Nggak bisa!" Doi ngelempar (gak keras) Gaara ke depannya. "Masa cuman gara-gara gue udah dapat sebelas n laper, trus dianya gak jadi nangkap n ikutan makan buruan gue?" Kyuubi ngelipat tangannya, mendengus. "Kyuu ... " Naruto muterin bola matanya, pasrah. Emang susah ngelawan makhluk pelit n keras kepala kayaq dia.

"Nggak masalah kalo loe gak mau bagi-bagi, penting gue jangan disuruh berburu burung." Kata Gaara, angkat bahu. Kyuubi-Naruto langsung menatapnya, heran. "Emangnya loe gak laper?" tanyanya. "Laper sih ... " Gaara merosot, duduk nyander di pohon. "Tapi, gue gak masalah kalo musti gak makan seharian lagi ... " ucapnya sambil nunduk, megangi perutnya yang berbunyi kecil.

Kyuubi makin keheranan. Doi jongkok di depannya, lalu ngejambak rambut merah tersebut supaya ngedongak.

"Aduh! Apaan si? Sakit, tau!" Gaara langsung menepisnya. Kuku tajem Kyuubi bikin cengkraman itu makin sakit, nusuk kulit kepalanya, sih ... . Kyuubi memiringkan kepala, matanya terpicing, "Segitu gak maunya nembak burung ... ? Kenapa?"

"Itu ... " Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ngehindar dari mata merah Kyuubi. " ... karna gue malas aja." Sambungnya dengan mata terpejam. Kedua alis Kyuubi terangkat. "Jangan bo'ong lu."

"Siapa yang bohong?"

Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Kalo ngomong, loe selalu ngeliat gue. Tapi, sekarang nggak. Kenapa?"

"Ugh, terserah gue, kan?" Kazekage menatapnya tajam. "Heh." Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Tau gak, sih? tindakan loe tadi bikin gue ngambil kesimpulan: kalau elo lagi bohong, loe gak bakal berani natap muka tuh orang ... ?"

Nafas Gaara tertahan. Dia jadi mikir. _Apa ? Eh, Tapi, kalo gue inget-inget lagi. Tiap kali gue bohong, gue emang gak pernah ngeliat muka orang yang gue bohongin. Kayaq Temari yang sering nyuruh gue mandi (dengan jawaban : gue ngantuk, gue udah mandi, gue nggak enak badan, dll), atau Kankuro yang suka ngajak ngecengin cewek-cewek Suna pas ada waktu istirahat (dengan jawaban : masih ada urusan yang belum selese, ntar lagi ada rapat, dll). Iya juga, ya ... Gue gak nyadar ..._ . Doi ngelirik si Kyuubi, sebelum kembali ngalihin pandangan lagi. _Siluman rubah ini ... padahal belum ada seminggu, tapi dia udah bisa langsung nebak gue. Sialan ~ ..._

"Sekarang liat mata gue, n jawab pertanyaan gue." Ucap Kyuubi lagi, ngebuyarin lamunan sang kazekage. Tapi yg disuruh nggak nurut. Mata aquamarinenya tetep aja gak mo ngeliat dia. "Mantan Shukakuuu ~ ... " panggil Kyuubi, dengan suara yang 'mengerikan', sebel karna dicuekin. Mukanya mendekat ke arah bola mata Gaara, tapi cowok merah itu malah ngalihin matanya ke kanan. Kyuubi pun ngikutin ke kanan, tapi Gara langsung ngalihin matanya lagi ke kiri. Tiap kali si Kyuubi mo ngeliat matanya, selalu doi alihkan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Oey!" Sang siluman mencengkram dagu Gaara, kesal. Kedua tangan Gaara otomatis balas mencengkram lengannya, mo ngejauhin. "Jawab!". Ngeliat mata merah itu, Gaara langsung memejamkan matanya, keras. "Buka mata loe, n liat gue." Suruh Kyuubi, tanpa tanda seru. Yang disuruh tetep gak mo nurut.

"Grrh ... " Kyuubi menggeram, mijit dahinya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "Ng ... nggak tau juga nggak masalah, kan? Toh elo juga gak bakalan rugi!" ucap Gaara, sambil terus berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman Kyuubi dari dagunya, sakit. (kukunya nancep, sih!). Matanya masih terpejam, keras. Nggak mau ngebuka, takut kalo2 si kyuubi juga bisa ngebaca pikirannya.

"Tapi, gue mau tau." Sahut siluman tsb, cemberut. Yah, kalo doi udah ngomong kayaq gitu, pastilah segala cara bakal dilakuinnya buat tau. Gaara udah ngerti betul soal ini. Jadinya dia cuma bisa nelen ludah. Dua detik kemudian, Kyuubi kembali menyeringai. Sebuah ide gak bagus (bagi Gaara) kembali muncul di otak rubahnya. "Buka mata loe n jawab pertanyaan gue, atau ... loe bakal dapet ciuman maut." ancamnya.

Gaara tersentak. Matanya langsung kebuka, n ngeliat tangan kiri Kyuubi yang gak ncengkram dia lagi ngebentuk segel Oiroke!. Mukanya horror.

"Jangaaaaan!"

Gaara langsung ngelepasin cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuubi, n nyambar yang sebelah kiri, panik. Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa ngeliat reaksi ketakutan dari Kazekage satu ini. Dia ngebiarin aja si Gaara ngegenggam keras tangannya yg gak jadi ngebentuk segel.

"Lalu ... kenap-" kalimatnya kepotong oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba berdiri, ngambil senjata-senjata yang udah disediain, n langsung jalan cepat masuk hutan. Tanpa ngomong apa pun. Mata Kyuubi-Naruto berkedip, heran. "Oh? akhirnya dia mau berburu juga?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Gaara! Yang semangat, yaaa!" serunya, senyum.

"Hummm ... " Kyuubi ngegaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya. "Ujung-ujungnya ... dia tetep gak bilang kenapa tadi dia nolak berburu."

...

Asap kecil membumbung dari kayu bakar yang udah mati. Naruto-Kyuubi melahap burung bakar ke-sebelas mereka. Nggak kayaq Naruto yang senang-senang aja pas makan. Si Kyuubi lebih keliatan kayaq orang mikir sambil makan (wujud mereka berubah-ubah tiap kali makan seekor. Gantian, gitu loh ... ).

"Hh? Ho Hehafa, Hyuu?" (Trans : Hm? Loe kenapa, Kyuu?) tanya Naruto, rada heran. Soalnya Kyuubi diem aja dari tadi. Naruto nelen makanan di mulutnya dengan satu tegukan. "Masih penasaran alasan Gaara yang gak mau bilang kenapa dia nolak berburu sebelumnya, ya? Duh! Biarin aja, knapa ? Gitu aja dipikirin ... " ucapnya, sambil ngejilat ujung-ujung jari tangan kanan.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Kyuubi mencengkram rambutnya, baru ingat. "A ... apa, si?" Naruto kaget. "Begooo! Knapa gue biarin dia berburu sendiri? Gimana kalo dia sampe kabur? Pantesan dari tadi gue ngerasa ada yang ganjil." Kyuubi bergegas bangkit n ngambil jaket orange hitamnya dari atas batu n langsung masuk hutan sambil make jaket tadi, tanpa direstleting. "Ke mana si mantan Shukaku itu tadi ?" matanya lirik kanan-kiri, gelisah.

"Tenang. Gaara gak bakalan kabur, koq. Kan dia udah ngangguk pas gue bilang supaya dia gak usah kabur lagi, karna ntar juga gue bakalan mulangin dia ke Suna.."

"Dia emang ngangguk. Tapi, dia gak bilang 'iya'. Jadi belum tentu!"

"Halaah ... loe ini. Si Gaara sih, gak kayaq elo yang suka mainin kata-kata ... "

"Diem." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, wajahnya menengadah ke atas. Doi ngehirup nafas, dalam. Begitu terus selama beberapa detik. Gak lama kemudian, siluman tsb ngebuka mata n menyeringai. "Heh ... inilah sebabnya kenapa gue cinta banget sama elemen angin ... " cengirnya, ngegosokkin sisi jari telunjuk ke hidung.

"Ha?" Naruto kebingungan. Wujudnya langsung berubah kembali menjadi Kyuubi. Ia pun langsung lari ke satu arah dengan pasti.

"Hey! Kyuu! Emangnya loe dah tau ke mana Gaara?"

"Yo-i! Dari baunya yang dianterin sama angin gue barusan!"

KucingPerak

Sementara itu ... gak terlalu jauh dari hutan ...

"Hmmm ... " Tenten cemberut sambil mainin kameranya, boring. "Kamu kenapa, Ten ?" suara Hinata membuatnya mendongak. Cewek berambut biru gelap tadi menyerahkan botol air padanya sebelum ikutan duduk di sebelah, di atas batang pohon miring yang mati. Tenten meminum air tadi, beberapa teguk.

"Makasih, ya ..." dia senyum, ngembaliin botol tadi. Hinata balas senyum. Cewek berkepang itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, melakukan peregangan. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang lagi ngomong sama Shikamaru.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, bingung. Tenten cemberut. "Nggak seru kalo cuma ada satu B. Gara-gara si Naruto nggak ada, B-2 jadi cuman B doang. Hahh ... padahal gue seneng kalo liat mereka kumpul bareng. Kolaborasi antara si Bego n si Brengsek adalah hiburan seru yang sulit didapat di dunia ini ... " Jelas Tenten, masih manyun. Hinata sweatdrop. "Kamu ... menganggap kalau pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke adalah hiburan ?"

"Gitu, deh ... . Daripada hubungan yang terlalu akur, gue lebih seneng sama hubungan yang penuh pertengkaran macem ledekan, pukulan, or tendangan. Yang begitu itu ikatannya jadi kerasa lebih kuat. Bagi gue, yang begitu itulah yang disebut persahabatan sejati." Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya, keras. "Makin ngeledek, makin dekat. Makin bertengkar, makin akrab."

"Gi ... gitu, ya ... ?" Hinata tertawa kaku. "Sama dengan pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino, dong ?" Tenten menggeleng. "Nggak, dong. Gue nggak suka ngeliat cewek berantem. Palingan cuma perang mulut ato jambak-jambakan, n cakar-cakaran doang. Nggak seru." Dia ngebetulin posisi duduknya. "Meski sebenernya mreka bisa ngegunain jurus martial arts, tetep aja cewek ... alamiahnya ya berantemnya pake ngejambak doang tanpa ada acara pukul atau tendang."

"Tapi waktu ujian Chuunin dulu ...?"

"Itu karena disuruh. Gue yakin, sebenarnya kalo nggak disuruh sama aturan waktu itu, mereka gak bakal main tendang atau jotos kalo berantem. Takut lecet, lah. Takut lebam lah, takut gak cantik lagi lah ... mbeuh~ ... ." Tenten mencibir. _Tenten ... kamu kan juga cewek ... _tegur Hinata dalam hati.

Tenten emang cewek yang paling gak feminine di antara mereka. "Mendingan cowok, langsung hajar aja tanpa ragu." Ia mengepalkan tangannya, semangat. "Kalau misalnya di sini ada lomba tanding berpasangan antar-sobat, gue yakin pasangan Sasuke n Naruto bakalan lebih kompak daripada pasangan Shikamaru n Chouji. Soalnya mereka sering berantem, sih. Jadi lebih tau kekuatan n kelemahan diri masing-masing, kan ?" Sambung Tenten lagi.

"Umm ... menurut aku ... nggak juga, deh. Tapi ... emang bisa jadi, sih ... Eh, kalo ngomongin soal sobat antar cowok yang suka ribut, bukannya Lee dan kak Neji juga sama?". Hinata ngangkat jari telunjuknya. Tenten menggeleng. "Mereka sih ... lebih tepat kalo dibilang sbg pertengkaran sepihak. Si Neji emang sebel sama Lee. Tapi, Lee gak gitu. Walau udah dibentakin sama Neji, doi tetep aja berpikiran positif. Dia kan emang positif thinker? Coba aja lu inget, apa pernah Lee ngebalas ledekan Neji atau orang lain? Nggak kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, setuju.

"Musuh aja masih dia kasih kesempatan buat tobat sebelum ngehajar. Gue sih ... langsung hajar aja. Kalo udah K.O. baru gue suruh tobat." Tenten bertopang dagu, sambil ngeliatin Lee yang lagi push up dengan satu jempol, beberapa meter dari sana. Cewek satu ini senyum. "Dasar ... dia emang kelewat baik." Hinata ikutan ngeliat arah pandangannya. " ... bahasa yang dia gunain juga kelewat sopan. Emang gila tuh orang." Tambah Tenten lagi. "Gila tapi baik."

Hinata n Tenten pun ngeliatin si Lee yang lagi push up, sambil senyum. "Ngapain loe senyam senyum sambil ngeliatin dia? Baru nyadar kalo tuh makhluk kayaq monyet ijo?" Neji dateng, di belakang mereka. Dua cewek tadi langsung berpaling ke arahnya. "Eh? Elo?" Tenten nyengir. "Iya, nih. Gue baru nyadar." Dia malah ngikutin candaan cowok byakugan tsb. Hinata geleng-geleng, gak ikutan. _Tega banget sih ngeledekin temen sendiri ...?_

"Ayo, Ten ... . Kita sudah harus nerusin perjalanan." matanya berpindah ke Hinata. "Mari, kita kembali berangkat, nona Hinata." Ajaknya, agak membungkuk. Tenten n Hinata double sweatdrop. "Kak Neji ... " Padahal Hinata udah sering banget ngingetin supaya cowok satu ini nggak perlu manggil dia dengan panggilan 'nona' macam itu. Tapi, selalu aja gak berhasil bikin dia berubah.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Hm? Ada apa, nona Hinata? Anda masih merasa kelelahan? Kalau begitu ... " Neji ngelepasin tas n ngejongkok membelakanginya. " ... saya bisa menggendong nona, sampai rasa lelah nona hilang."

Tenten nepuk dahi, nggeleng-geleng. Muka Hinata langsung memerah. Dulu waktu kecil dia emang udah sering banget naik ke punggung Neji, tapi kalau udah segede ini kan beda lagi ceritanya. Malu gitu, loh!. "Ng ... ng ... nggak usah, kak Neji. Aku ... aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok. Aku nggak lelah, beneran ... " Dia pun lari melewatinya, ngumpul sama Sakura n Ino yang masih ngepak barang bawaan.

Neji ngehela nafas sambil berdiri, n ngambil tasnya. "Gue salah apa, ya? Belakangan ini dia sering nolak pertolongan gue ... " Tenten nepuk-nepuk punggung cowok itu, gak habis pikir. "Pliz, deh. Masa loe nggak ngerti sama hal remeh kayaq gini? Apa bener loe ini si Neji yang lulus jadi Jounin dengan nilai sempurna itu?"

Neji angkat alis. Lalu ngeliat Tenten, lalu ngeliat langit. Lalu ngegaruk-garuk hidungnya yang sama sekali gak gatal. "Umm ... Ten, ada yang mo gue omongin ... " ucapnya, blushing. "Huh? Apaan? Ngomong aja." Jawab Tenten, nyante. Doi gak ngeliat muka si Neji, melainkan masih ngeliat si Lee yang udah bersiap-siap make ranselnya. "Uhh ... sori, mungkin waktunya emang nggak tepat. Tapi, gue rasa ... makin cepat makin baik. Karna kita gak bakal tau apa yang bakalan terjadi beberapa menit nanti ... "

"Duh. Gak usah mbelit-belit gitu, deh. Kayaq ular aja loe. Cepetan bilang ... " kali ini Tenten ngeliat muka sobat jouninnya itu. Dia gak heran ngeliat wajah Neji yang rada memerah. Karna dia pikir wajar aja kalau cuacanya panas gini. Dia sendiri juga mukanya memerah, keringetan. Tapi, Tenten sama sekali nggak tau kalau muka merahnya Neji tuh karna blushing!.

Neji mantepin hatinya, ngangguk. Doi pun berdiri tepat di depan Tenten, gak sebelah menyebelah kayaq tadi. "Gue rasa ... ini udah takdir." Jiah_! Ngomongin soal takdir lagi dia. Bakal lama, nih!_ Tenten terperangah.

"Sebenarnya gue ... gue ... "

Kedua alis Tenten terangkat, nunggu.

" ... gg ... gue ... su-"

"Nejiiii! Tenteeeen!" suara toa Lee membahana, ngeganggu acara confession nya si Neji. Rock Lee melambai, lalu berlari mendekati mereka. Tenten balas melambai, pasang muka senyum, sementara Neji langsung pasang muka sewot, dahinya berkedut. Lee memperlambat larinya saat menghampiri mereka. "Sedang membicarakan apakah gerangan kalian berdua, wahai para sahabatku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Apakah sedang membicarakan sebuah strategi?"

"Bukan urusan loe." Jawab cowok byakugan tadi, berlalu. "Eh?" Si Lee langsung ngenyusul dia, nyamain langkahnya dengan langkah Neji yang cepat. "Ne ... Neji ... apakah daku telah berbuat kesalahan terhadap dikau? Entah mengapa... sepertinya dikau mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda seperti biasanya."

Neji gak ngegubris. Masih aja jalan cepat menuju Shikamaru cs di depan sana. "Oh! Apakah chakra yang terasa berat penuh tekanan ini merupakan hasil dari latihan keras yang diam-diam telah dikau lakukan agar bisa selalu merenggut kemenangan dari daku? Dikau memang luar biasa hebat, Neji! Chakra ini benar-benar membuat daku merinding! Dikau memang seseorang yang pantas daku sebut sebagai rival sejati!" seru Lee lagi. "Aaah! brisik, loe!" dia ngedorong dada cowok itu dengan satu tangan, tanpa ngalihin pandangan.

Lee menatapnya bingung. Tenten pun menghampiri. "Udahlah, Lee ... kadang-kadang dia kan emang suka bad-mood?" Hibur cewek tsb. "Tenten ... " Lee menggenggam kedua tangan Tenten n natap mata cewek berkepang tsb, serius. "Eh ? A-apa ... ?" si Tenten jadi gugup. _Ja ... jangan-jangan ...dia mo ngenembak gue!_ serunya dalam hati, heboh!. _Si Lee ... Si Rock Lee ! Si ulet daun alias monyet ijo yang gue taksir sejak dua taun lalu akhirnya nembak gue? Mimpi apa gue semalem, yah? perasaan gak mimpi apa-apa, deh!_

Begitulah pemirsa. Si Tenten yang yang bahasa Cinanya Tian-tian ini emang naksir sama Rock Lee. Padahal dia doyannya ngoleksi foto cowok-cowok keren sedunia. Tapi, malah jatuh cintrong sama cowok yang mukanya gak termasuk dalam kategori keren ini. Koq bisa? bisa aja dong. Namanya juga fanfic! Lagian … cinta itu kan rabun?

"Tenten ... "

"Lee ... "

"Tenten ... "

"Lee ... "

(minjem adegan matahari senja plus deburan ombaknya guru Gai n Lee, ahh ... )

"Tenten ... Apakah dikau ... "

'_Bersedia menjadi kekasihku ?' Ho-oh, He-eh, Ha-ah! Mau-mau! Bersedia banget gueh! _sambung Tenten dalam hati, cepet. Mata cewek ini berbinar-binar bahagia. Hinata yang berdiri ngeliat gak terlalu jauh, n juga udah tau kalo si Tenten naksir sama Lee, ngegenggamin kedua tangannya, senyum. Ngasih semangat. _Ayo, bilang!_

"Apakah dikau ... mengetahui penyebab mengapa Neji bergundah gulana sehingga mengeluarkan chakra penuh tekanan seperti itu ?" tanya Lee, masih menggenggam tangan Tenten plus muka serius.

"Hoe ?" Hinata yang ngedenger itu sweatdrop.

'BYAR! BLEBEB-BLEBEB!'

Tenten ngerasa bagai dihempas ombak besar plus tenggelam n kelelep di laut ngedengar kalimat barusan.

Lee ngelepasin tangannya n ngegaruk-garuk belakang kepala. "Tadinya daku berpikir Neji mengeluarkan chakra hebat semacam itu dikarenakan oleh latihan keras yang telah dilakukannya diam-diam. Akan tetapi, setelah dipikirkan kembali, chakra barusan lebih terasa seperti chakra membunuh yang nyata. Bukankah seharusnya seorang ninja harus menyembunyikan chakra seperti itu? Terlebih lagi di kala sedang mengejar target? Jikalau terus dibiarkan, maka target akan mengetahui kedatangan pengejarnya, bukan?"

'BUG!'

"Ough!"

Tenten ngenonjok dagu Lee, sebal. Lalu jalan cepat ngenyusul Shikamaru n yang lain. Ninggalin Rock Lee yang tambah kebingungan, gak ngerti. Hinata menyusulnya.

"Dasar ... monyet ijo! Ulet daun! Belalang sembah!" Gerutu Tenten, sebel. _Wah? Kali ini ada tambahan 'belalang sembah' juga?._ batin Hinata. "Wah, tadi nyaris sekali, ya? Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang ngomong ke dia duluan, Tenten ?" usulnya.

"Masa cewek yang ngenembak duluan? emangnya gue cewek Minang, apa?" jawab Tenten, cemberut. Hinata cuma tertawa kecil, dipaksa. Dia gak tau musti ngomong apa buat ngehibur temennya ini_. Padahal kan nggak ada salahnya kalo cewek nembak duluan? Aku ... Naruto ... gi ... gimana, ya? apa aku juga musti ..._ . Hinata blushing, keinget sama muka sweet Naruto.

"Kenapa gue ... bisa suka sama cowok ijo macem dia, si? Aaah ... " Tenten ngecengkram rambut cepolnya, kesal. Dia lalu ngeluarin gulungan dari sakunya. Kemudian ngucapin beberapa mantra. Sebuah buku pun muncul di balik asap di atas gulungan yang sebelumnya dibuka tsb. Sebuah buku kecil berwarna cokelat muda.

Album foto.

Tenten lalu ngebuka-buka album tsb, ngeliat-liat isinya. "Mustinya ... gue jatuh cinta sama salah satu di antara mereka, kan ... ? Grrrhh ... " geramnya. Hinata sweatdrop lagi. Ekspresi muka Tenten kayaq lagi ngeliat foto-foto kriminal daripada ngeliat foto-foto cowok cakep.

...

Gak lama kemudian, semua remaja unggulan Konoha pun pada kumpul di sekitar Shikamaru. "Guk!" . Oh, iya. Plus anjing juga, Akamaru.

"Kayaqnya pencarian ini bakal lebih sulit dari yang gue duga. Gue gak nyangka, kalo si Naruto ngegunain Kyuubinya ngebuat kagebunshin di tiap-tiap jarak tertentu supaya ngacauin pencarian kita ... . Haaahh ... ngerepotin aja, deh ... ." Shikamaru ngehela nafas, males.

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kita menyebar aja ?" usul Shino. Shikamaru menggeleng. "Ada kemungkinan yang kita hadapi ini Kyuubi. Makhluk yang dulu pernah ngancurin Konoha, n ngebikin bokapnya Naruto ngorbanin diri buat nyelametin desa. Gue nggak mau ngambil resiko sebesar itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian."

(Oh yeah! Semua penduduk Konoha udah pada tau asal usul plus bonyok(bokap-nyokap)nya si Naruto).

Semuanya nunduk, nggak bisa protes. Anggota tim emang tanggung jawabnya ketua, sih. Apalagi Shikamaru dulu udah pengalaman hampir kehilangan seluruh anggota timnya waktu ngejar Sasuke yang 'diculik' sama gerombolan anak buah almarhum Orochimaru. Mungkin itu bikin dia rada trauma.

"Oke. Mengheningkan cipta selesai." Shikamaru bertepuk tangan, sekali. Bikin yang lain angkat muka. "Kiba, Akamaru. Saatnya mengendus." Suruhnya. "Elu jangan nyuruh gue kayaq nyuruh anjing gitu, dong." Gerutu Kiba, cemberut. "Lho? Padahal loe kalo tidur mirip anjing. Gue pikir loe gak bakalan protes?" kedua alis Shikamaru terangkat, matanya masih keliatan ngantuk.

"Sialan lu ... "

"Gue becanda, koq ... "

"Gue tau ... "

Kiba n Akamaru pun mengendus udara. Mencium jejak Naruto-Kyuubi-Gaara.

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh dari tempat Shikamaru cs n Naruto cs berada, di dalam hutan yang berbeda dari hutannya Kyuubi 'nyiksa' Gaara, terdapatlah sebuah gua gede. Yang mulut guanya ditutupin batu gede. Gua berbatu itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah gua markas rahasianya Akatsuki yang miara para bijuu!

"Hhh ... suasana yang tenang ... ditemani cahaya lilin dan kekasih gue yang tercinta ... bener-bener romantis ... . Seandainya bisa terus kayaq gini seumur hidup, gue relaaa ... " Itachi ngebetulin letak kacamatanya sambil ngebaca biografinya Albert Einstein. Ya, begitulah pemirsa. Kekasih yang disebut Itachi di sini adalah tiada lain tiada bukan: sebuah buku. "Hoo ? jadi Einstein kuliahnya di Zurich jurusan politekhnik, ya? hmm ... " Doi manggut-manggut.

"Oh ? ujung-ujungnya dia nikah sama Mileva, temen kuliahnya di kampus itu ?" Diam sejenak. "Wah, ini dia nih ... kemunculan teori relativitas termahsyurnya. Energi sama dengan massa benda dikalikan kecepatan cahaya kuadrat. E=mc kuadrat. Ah, tapi sayang rumus itu digunain untuk pembuatan bom atom 40 tahun kemudian setelahnya. Oh! bom yang dipake Amrik buat ngebom Hiroshima 6 Agustus 1945 itu pake teori ini, ya? Ck, ck, ck ... konon katanya sih peristiwa itu ngewafatin lebih dari dua ratus ribu orang ... . Ilmu pengetahuan koq dipake buat ngebunuh, sih? Salah fungsi, nih ... ".

Dia ngebalik halamannya lagi. "Hee? dia cerai sama Mileva di tahun 1913? Trus nikah lagi sama Elsa di tahun 1919, lho ? Elsa kan sepupunya? emang boleh nikah sama sepupu?" matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. "Boleh aja, kali, ya? kayaqnya si emang boleh. Ah, bodo amat, deh. Itu kan si Einstein. Bukan gue ini ... "

Si Itachi emang cinta mati ama buku. Buku apa aja doi embat kayaq makanan. Dia bahkan rela nggak makan demi baca. N kalo lagi baca, dia suka ngomong sendiri. Oh, iya. Itachi juga selalu bawa buku ke mana-mana. Bahkan dalam misi juga dia bawa. Si Pain sih, ngebiarin aja. Toh, tugas yang diserahin ke Itachi selalu beres. Kecuali satu kali kegagalannya nyulik si Jinchuuriki Naruto. Si Konan sampe ngebakar semua koleksi buku Itachi yg udah kayaq perpustakaan bawah tanah itu. Itachi sampe berduka 40 hari, nggak mau makan n nggak mau minum. Si Kakuzu sampe-sampe terpaksa ngeinfus dia. Pain yang suruh. Soalnya si Itachi merupakan salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang penting. Sayang kalo mati.

Setelah berdebat penuh perseteruan antara Itachi, Konan, n Pain, akhirnya si Konan n Pain ngebolehin Itachi ngoleksi buku lagi. Si Uchiha tsb pun langsung sujud syukur dengan penuh linangan haru air mata. Dia pun memulai kembali pengumpulan buku-buku barunya. Ada macam-macam buku kayaq komik, novel, majalah, koran, kamus, ensiklopedi, etcetera. Komplit, deh. Berbagai genre dia punya!. Pokoknya bagi Itachi, book is my love gitu, deh. Bukannya 'my life', tapi 'my love'. Apa? dia gila? emang.

Nggak lama kemudian …

'BRAK !'

"Ita! hari ini kan giliran elo ngasih makan Nekotama (Nibi)! Ini udah waktu jam makan, gimana si loe?" pintu kamar Itachi didobrak, menampilkan muka marah Konan diambangnya. Si Konan, satu-satunya anggota cewek Akatsuki emang dikenal sebagai cewek yang cool! Tapi, coba aja ada yang berani ngomong kayaq gitu di depan anggota Akatsuki lain, orang yg ngomong kalo Konan is cool bakal langsung digebukin rame-rame ama mereka!. Konan emang jaim kalo di luar. Tapi, kalo di dalam ... cerewetnya minta ampun! kayaq ibu-ibu pemilik apartemen yang nagih uang sewa kamar!

"Iya, iya ... nanggung, neh. Satu chapter lagi ... " (emangnya man-ga!) sahut Itachi, gak ngalihin pandangan dari buku. Doi sih udah biasa ngadepin amukan Konan, jadi udah gak merinding lagi. Udah immune, gitu loh. _Tuh cewek padahal cakep, tapi cerewet banget._ _Kok si Pain mau-mau aja, ya sama dia? Oh? Apa gara-gara 'cakep' tadi?_. Itachi gak habis pikir sama ketuanya. Meski si Pain n Konan belum nikah, alias masih dalam kategori pacaran, mreka berdua udah kayaq suami istri. Tapi, si Pain lebih mirip kayaq SLsI (Suami Lemah sama Istri). Itachi sendiri sih, gak tertarik. Kayaq adeknya si Sasuke, dia gak tertarik ama cewek. Entah tuh dua Uchiha aseksual atau gay, terserah pembaca ...

"Buruan!" Konan malah bikin kupu-kupu kertasnya nyerang si Itachi, bikin cowok Uchiha itu jatoh dari kursi goyangnya. "Che. Iya, iya. Ah ... " _bawel banget, sih ..._ . Dengan berat hati Itachi ngelepas kacamata ala kabuto-nya n ngeletakkin benda tsb di atas buku, di atas meja kamar. _Uh, hancur deh saat-saat romantis gue bersama 219 tercinta ... _"See you next time, sweet-heart ... " Itachi ber kiss-bye ke bukunya, lalu pergi menuju kamar kandang para bijuu. Telinganya sempet denger suara teriakan Konan yang ngebangunin Deidara, Sasori, n Kisame yang pada masih molor di ruang TV karna begadang nonton film horror.

"Dara! Sasa! Kisa! BANGUUUUNNN !"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Mreka bertiga langsung klepek-klepek. N bergegas ngerapiin semua ruang TV n berdiri bebaris. "Hmm ... bagus ... " Konan mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, gue nggak nyuruh loe bertiga buat ngerapiin ruang TV! Tapi gue mo nyuruh elo-elo ngasih makan bijuu! Dara, kasih makan Isonade (Sanbi)! Kisa, kasih makan Sokou (Yonbi)! Sasa, kasih makan Shukaku (Ichibi)!"

"Okee ~~~ " jawab Deidara n Kisame, lemes. Sasori cemberut. "Hey, Jangan mentang-mentang nama loe kayaq cowok terus elo manggil kami dengan nama cewek seenaknya gitu, dong." Doi protes. Konan melotot. Deidara gigit jari. Kisame gigit kursi. _Gila, nih Saso! Jangan berani-berani ngelawan Konan, dunks!_

Ngeliat reaksi n chakra biru kelam yang muncul dari Konan, bikin Sasori merinding.

"Berani betul loe ngeledek nama gue kayaq cowok!" kertas-kertas putihnya brubah hitam n beterbangan, lalu ngumpul di Konan ngebentuk tanduk n sayap setan. "Loe mau gue ancurin kayaq semua boneka kugutsu loe itu, haaa?"

"Ibliiis!" Sasori, Deidara, n Kisame berpelukan, ngeri.

"Ada apa, si? ribut-ribut?" Pain keluar kamar, ngucek-ngucek matanya. Habis ... lagi enak-enaknya nge'charger' diri, diganggu.

"Oh?" Konan tersentak, kaget. Sayap setan hitamnya langsung berubah jadi sayap putih malaikat. Tanduknya berubah menjadi lingkaran kematian di atas kepala. Angel-mode: ON. "Nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Cuma lagi main aja sama anak-anak ... . Maaf, kalau kami jadi ngebangunin ..." jawab Konan, sok feminine. Pain tersenyum. "Oo, gitu, ya ... ?" n dengan begonya si Pain tertipu.

"Iya ... " Konan berpaling ke Sasori cs. " ... kaaaaannnn?" ucapnya, minta dukungan. Nggak lupa ngeliatin taringnya yang 'oh sraaam!'. Tentu aja si Pain nggak ngeliat ini. Doi brada di sudut mati dari arah wajah Konan sekarang.

Tiga makhluk tadi pun ngangguk-ngangguk ngeiyain aja. Habis si Konan nyeremin ...

... later ...

"Uh! Pokoknya kita musti ngebuktiin sikap iblisnya si Konan itu sama Pain. Gue gak tahan kalo gini terus!" gerutu Sasori, kesal. Sambil ngenuang butiran wiskash ke mangkuknya Shukaku, di luar kandang. Shukaku yang saat ini berwujud cerpelai coklat muda, bermata kuning, berukuran normal, (pokoknya imut, deh!) terbangun. _Ck. Kurang ajar manusia-manusia ini. Gue diperlakukan kayaq binatang! _. marah Shukaku, dalam hati. _Gaara ... gue denger elo masih hidup. Gue kangen berat, nih. Pengen banget ketemu elo ... huks ! . _Dia jadi sedih.

Di leher Shukaku terdapat kalung penyegel chakra yang dikasih Konan. Bahkan ada tulisannya : 'Konan's property. Nyuri berarti mati.' . Karena itulah, doi nggak bisa berubah wujud jadi sosok asli silumannya. Begitu juga sama bijuu-bijuu yang lain. Pain emang berniat ngumpulin mereka semua buat ngemanfaatin kekuatan mreka untuk menguasai dunia. Tapi, buat Konan, mereka tuh udah kayaq hewan piaraan. Tuh cewek emang seneng kalo meluk-meluk n main-main sama para bijuu. Tapi, dia ogah ngerawatnya. Ya nggak mau ngasih makan, nggak mau ngebersihin kandang, nggak mau mandiin, semua itu jadi tugasnya anggota Akatsuki yang lain, kecuali dia n Pain!

"Gue setuju banget. Jangan sampe tuh cewek cerewet ngira kalo dia bakal bisa ngebossin kita selamanya." Dukung Deidara, berapi-api. Sambil ngelakuin hal yang sama ke kura-kura gak normal berekor tiga. "Gue juga ngedukung." Sambung Kisame, ngasih makan kadal berekor empat.

"Hhhh ~~~ ... " Itachi ngehela nafas lemas, sambil ngasih makan kucing berekor dua.

"Loe gimana, Itachi?" tanya tiga anggota akatsuki tadi, kompak. "Haaa?" Itachi ngucek-ngucek matanya. "Maaf ... gue gak konsen. Lagi mikirin sweet-heart gue yang ke-219 ... Lagi ngapain, ya ... dia di atas mejaaa~?" doi pasang muka sedih. Ketiga orang tadi pun pada sweatdrop. _Jah ! Kalo buku mah, nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain biar ditinggal juga !_. Deidara pun mutusin buat ngejelasin rencana mereka yang mo ngelakuin kudeta.

.

Lima menit kemudian ...

"Gue nggak ikutan."

Sasori, Kisame, n Deidara melotot ngedengernya. "Pengecut loe!" tuding Kisame. "Padahal elo kan yang konon katanya paling kuat di antara kita-kita, tapi nyali loe yang paling kecil!" siluman hiu tsb marah-marah. "Gue nggak peduli." Balas Itachi, nyante. "Emangnya loe gak ada niat bebas dari sini ?". tanya Sasori, mo manas-manasin. "Nggak ada, tuh. Gue kan udah dicap sebagai 'wanted' di mana-mana? Mendingan di sini, di tempat kumpulan wanted berada. Gak ada yang lebih aman dan tenang daripada Akatsuki." Jelas Itachi, males.

"Lagian ... percuma ngelawan Konan n Pain sekarang. Kalo Konan sih ... bisa aja dikalahin. Tapi, pacarnya itu yang bahaya, si Pain, pasti bakal ngebela-belain dia mati-matian. Elo-elo pada udah tau kekuatan Pain, kan ? Dia tuh ... cowok yang paling nggak mau gue jadiin musuh. Sharin-gan gue aja gak mempan ama dia." (mempan, koq, Itachi. Asal u ngegunainnya ke Pain yang asli !). "Jadi sebaiknya, kita diam aja di sini dengan tenang, n jadi anggota akatsuki yang baik." (hoe ?)

Deidara terperangah. "Elo bener-bener nggak punya mimpi, ya? Elo mo sampe tua di tempat remang kayaq gini? gila aja ... "

Itachi menggeleng. "Eh, jangan salah ... begini-begini gue juga punya mimpi, y'know ... " doi ngangkat kepalanya, bangga.

"Apaan?" tanya Sasori, Deidara, n Kisame bareng.

"Impian gue adalah ... "

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame manggut-manggut cepet, nunggu kalimat tsb dilanjutin, penasaran.

"Gue pengen jadi novelis."

"Novelis?" ulang trio tadi, nggak nyangka. "Yea, novelis ... " Itachi manggut, mantap. "Gue kasih liat impian gue bentar ... " katanya, sambil munculin sharin-gan yang berputar, ngehipnotis tiga makhluk di depannya.

Nggak lama kemudian, di sekeliling SasoDeiKisa berubah jadi hutan. "Ha?" Mereka pada bloon. "Koq kita pada dibawa ke sini ?" tanya Deidara, heran. "Apa hubungannya sama novelis?" . Itachi tersenyum singkat. "Makanya, liat dulu sampe habis ... " doi lalu menjentikkan jarinya, n muncullah sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup besar di depan mereka.

"Uwooo!" tiga kriminal tadi terpana. "Silakan masuk ... " Itachi ngebuka pintunya. Sasori, Deidara, n Kisame pun buruan masuk. Muka mereka langsung jadi patung, ngeliat isinya. Di berbagai sudut ada buku! di atas lampu, di atas kursi, di sela2 lemari, di tengah-tengah lantai. Semuanya berantakan oleh buku!.

"Ahh ... buku emang dekorasi terindah sepanjang masaa~ ... iya, kan?" Itachi duduk di kursi goyang yang merupakan jenis kursi favoritnya, sambil ngambil sebuah buku tebal di dekat jendela. "Sayangnya ini genjutsu ... jadi nggak ada apa-apa di sini." Itachi ngebuka buku tsb n ngeliatin isinya ke SasoDeiKisa, yang cuma berupa lembaran-lembaran kertas putih gak bertulisan. Nggak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki kecil. Semua langsung ngefokusin pandangan ke arah sumber suara.

"Kakak!" Sasuke, dengan wujud anak kecil berusia kurang lebih 7 tahun, datang membawa nampan dengan segelas green tea di atasnya. Penampilannya persis kayaq waktu Itachi ninggalin dia di malam pembantaian seluruh clan Uchiha.

"Hai, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum n memberikan isyarat tangan supaya dia mendekat. Sasuke kecil pun melangkah ke sana. "Ini, aku bawain teh buat kakak. Yang semangat nulisnya, ya?" ucapnya ceria. Itachi tersenyum, nerima nampan tersebut n ngeletakinnya di atas meja di sebelah. Lalu ia pun ngacak-ngacak rambut adeknya tsb, lembut. Lalu Itachi ngangkat badan sang adek, terus mangku dia di pahanya. Sambil bersandar. Bikin kursi goyangnya bergoyang. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Dahi plus bibir atas Kisame, Deidara, n Sasori terangkat. Bengong asli!

"Setelah itu ... gue bakal nyeritain semua ide tulisan gue ke adek gue tersayang. Lalu ... dia bakal nyatet itu semua. N ngebantu gue nulis. Hahh ... hidup tenang di sebuah rumah, di tengah gunung kayaq gini emang impian gue ... Terutama bersama buku-buku n Sasuke ... "

SasoDeiKisa sweatdrop.

"Jadi ini ... impian loe ... ?" Kisame betul-betul nggak ngeduga. "Kirain impian loe itu gak jauh-jauh kayaq si Pain, nguasain dunia." Sasori manggut-manggut. "Eh, tapi ... kalo elo jadi novelis yang tinggal di gunung berdua aja sama adek 'kecil' loe ... Trus, gimana loe bisa ngepublikasikan tulisan elo?"

"Gampang. Gue bakalan nyuruh editor gue aja yang ke sini ngambil. Oh, terus gue juga bakal nyuruh dia yang belanja kebutuhan kami sehari-hari." Jawab Itachi, sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke kecil. _Apa? Dia mau nyuruh editornya naik turun gunung buat ngambil tulisan n belanja? Buset. Biar dibayar sejuta juga gue gak bakalan mau jadi editornya Itachi! Eh, tapi kalo dua juta perbulan boleh deh._ batin yang lain, kompak.

"Hey, Itachi. Ada satu hal lagi, nih, yang ganjil." Deidara angkat tangan, kayaq murid yang mo nanya ke pak guru. Itachi ngangkat alis, nunggu. "Dia udah gak mungkin lagi elo pangku kayaq gitu." Tunjuknya ke Sasuke kecil. "Dia udah gede. Mungkin hampir sama dengan elo. Atau bahkan lebih tinggi lagi. Sasuke udah bukan anak kecil lagi." Dia jadi inget sama pertarungannya dengan Sasuke sampe nyaris mati!. Dulu dia juga pernah hampir dibunuh Itachi gara-gara nggak sengaja nginjak buku kesayangannya. _Uh, dua Uchiha ini emang sama-sama nyeremin kalo lagi marah!_.

Itachi cemberut. "Gue tau." Dia nunduk, ngeliat adek palsunya yang juga natap dia dengan muka innocent. "Baru-baru ini ... gue sempet ketemu ama dia ... "

...

Flashback !

"Akhirnya ... gue bisa juga ketemu ama loe ... " Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Itachi yang lagi duduk di atas kursi batu, sambil menopangkan pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanan. Itachi ngeliat dia, nggak ngomong apa-apa.

"Itachi ... " Sasuke nelen ludah. "Gue ... udah tau kejadian yang sebenarnya ... soal delapan tahun yang lalu. Kakek Sandaime yang cerita." Dia melangkah mendekat. "Elo ... ngelakuin pembunuhan itu karna terpaksa, kan?" ucap Sasuke, ekspresi wajahnya terluka. "Selama ini gue udah dendam ama loe. N gue salah. Untunglah ... gue udah tau cerita sebenarnya sebelum semuanya terlambat ... " Dia tersenyum, perih. "Maafin gue ... "

Sasuke yang gengsinya setinggi langit, mau aja bikin korting gengsi khusus buat kakaknya. Karna sebenarnya dia masih sayang sama kakaknya itu. N waktu ngedenger cerita sesungguhnya soal peristiwa pembantaian warga Uchiha, dia jadi makin sayang sama Itachi.

"Siapa si loe?"

Hoe?. Sasuke langsung bengong ditanya begitu. "Minggir. Ntar lagi adek gue, Sasuke, mo dateng. Elo ngalangin pandangan gue aja. Sana pergi." Itachi nge-shuuh shuuh si Sasuke, kayaq ngusir anjing. Sasuke menganga. "Elo ... lupa ama gue ...?" Tanyanya, lambat. "Haaa? Emang gue kenal elo? Sori. Udah lupa, tuh. Sekarang elo pergi aja dulu. Ntar kalo si Sasuke udah pulang, baru elo boleh dateng lagi." Ucap Itachi, mukanya boring.

Sasuke naik pitam.

"Heh! Gue nih Sasuke!" Serunya, ngecengkram kedua pundak Itachi yang masih duduk. Wujud Itachi langsung beruba menjadi sekumpulan burung gagak hitam. Sasuke tersentak n noleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba si Itachi udah muncul di tempat Sasuke berdiri pertama kali. Matanya memicing. "Elo ... "

"Itachi, loe udah inget gue ?"

"Elo! Jangan berani-berani ngaku-ngaku jadi Sasuke ya!" tuding Itachi, marah. "Jangan rusak acara reuni gue sama Sasuke, atau gue bunuh!"

'TAARR!'

Lagi-lagi petir biru melintas di benak si Uchiha termuda. "A ... paaa ...?" dahinya berkedut. "Gue nih beneran Sasuke! Adek loe!" serunya, penuh emosi marah. "Nih! Buktinya!" Doi ngeluarin kertas surat undangan reuni yang dikirimin Itachi ke Konoha. "Elo ngirimin ini ke gue, kan?"

Kedua bola mata Itachi terbelalak. "Itu kan surat yang gue kirimin buat Sasuke? Kenapa bisa ada di elo?"

"Karena gue nih Sasuke!" tereak sang Uchiha bungsu, dongkol. Kepalanya udah penuh kedutan saking kesalnya. Itachi mendengus. "Bo'ong lu! Sasuke tuh anak laki-laki yang imut, polos, baek, manja sama gue, ke mana-mana selalu manggil gue 'kakak, kakak', dia juga nggak make bahasa elo-gue kayaq loe, dia tuh pake bahasa aku-kamu, n tingginya segini, nih!" seru Itachi, sambil ngeletakkin telapak tangannya secara mendatar di sisi pinggang.

Muka Sasuke langsung memerah.

"IDIOT! Itu gue delapan tahun yang lalu! Loe pikir gue bakal sependek itu selamanya?"

Akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan sengit penuh darah oleh Uchiha bersaudara.

...

Flashback end!

"Akhirnya setelah itu ... habis ngebunuh Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi, kami sama-sama jatoh pingsan. Dia dibawa sama Sakura n Naruto, sementara gue ditolong sama Zetsu. Trus Zetsu yang nyeritain semuanya ke gue, bikin gue nyadar kalo orang tadi tuh emang adek gue, si Sasuke. Dia udah bener-bener berubah. Karena yang ngomong Zetsu, si mata-mata yang punya cabang di mana-mana itu, gue percaya. Hhh ... "Itachi menutup ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang penuh kekecewaan. Kursi goyangnya nggak lagi bergoyang.

Deidara, Kisame, n Sasori mangap ngedengernya.

"Gue nggak percaya, kalo dia nih si Uchiha Itachi yang katanya jenius itu." Bisik Deidara, yang berdiri di antara kedua geng akatsuki lain. Kisame n Sasori manggut-manggut setuju.

Sunyi.

"Gue nggak suka!" Suara Itachi tiba-tiba meninggi. Bikin yang lain pada kaget. "Gue nggak suka sama Sasuke yang gede! Pokoknya, gue bakal nemuin cara bikin dia jadi kecil lagi!" Si Uchiha tsb lalu natap Sasuke palsu di pangkuannya. "Tunggu, ya? Kakak pasti bakal ngembaliin Sasuke ke wujud semula ... " ucapnya, lembut. Si Sasuke palsu tersenyum. Bikin Itachi juga senyum. "Imutnya adek gueee~ ... " Dia ngegosokkin pipinya ke rambut Sasuke kecil, gemas.

_Nggak cuma gila buku. Tenyata dia ... ngidap brother-complex yang parah, nih ..._ batin SasoDeiKisa.

'KEPLAK!'

"Aduh!" dahi Itachi kepentuk dahi Sasuke kecil, sakit. Ada yang mukul kepalanya dari belakang. Semua ilusinya pun langsung ilang. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, n Kisame kembali berada di kandang remang-remang para bijuu. Plus Konan yang megang kipas kertas di belakang Itachi.

"Ngapain kalian pada molor sambil ngejongkok gitu!" bentak si cewek berambut biru tsb. Itachi ngelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya yang baru kena geplak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ke Konan. Si Konan sendiri kan jarang banget datang ke kandang? Kalo mau main sama bijuu, dia pasti bakal minta tolong anggota Akatsuki ngebawain mereka ke tempatnya. So, kalau dia ke sini, pasti ada alasan khusus.

"Hm. Paine ngajakin kumpul di ruang TV. Ada rapat soal bijuu katanya. Buruan!" Setelah itu si Konan ngeloyor keluar, sambil ngedok-dok pintu kamar di dekat situ. "Hilda! tunda dulu baca doa loe. Paine nyuruh kita semua pada kumpul. Cepetan nggak pake lama!"

"Demi Jashiiiiiiinn! Nama gue Hidan!" balas orang di dalam. Konan punya nama panggilan cewek masing-masing buat seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Nggak ada yang suka dengan panggilan-panggilan tsb kecuali pacarnya, si Pain, alias Paine. Si Pain sih cuma senyam senyum aja dipanggil gitu. Apalagi kalau Konan manggil dia dengan suara yang merdu n lembut (Huekh!). Buat Pain, panggilan-panggilan Konan ke dia selalu kedengaran kayaq panggilan mesra!.

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, n Deidara cuman ngehela nafas sambil berlalu. Lalu ngumpul sama Kakuzu, Zetsu, n Tobi yang juga baru keluar kamar. Si Tobi melambai-lambai sambil berseru-seru nyapa semua seniornya, yang kebanyakan pada ngacuhin dia.

"Eh, eh, eh! Senior Deidara, Senior Sasori, Tobi punya tebak-tebakan nih!" katanya, semangat. Dia jalan mundur ngadep Deidara n Sasori, plus Kisame n Itachi di belakang mereka berdua. "Gue lagi nggak selera main tebak-tebakan." Ucap Deidara, ketus. Udah tau kalo si Tobi bakal ngasih mereka tebak-tebakan, baik mereka mau atau pun nggak mau dengar.

"Gini : Setelah Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, terus apa lagi yang kita punya sekarang ?" tanyanya, masih jalan mundur. "Che ... udah pasti nggak ada, kan? yang kita kumpulin sekarang baru sampe bijuu ekor empat." Jawab Sasori, males. "Yee! Salaah!" seru Tobi, penuh kemenangan. Sasori langsung muterin bola matanya ngadepin sikap kekanakan cowok bertopeng itu.

"Jangan-jangan, elo diam-diam nemu jinchuuriki n ngebawa dia ke sini, ya?" tebak Kisame. "Yee! Salah lagii!" Bukannya menggeleng, tapi si Tobi malah ngelakuin gerakan matahin kepala, ke kiri dan kanan. Sambil terus jalan mundur.

"Grrh ... iya, iya. Gue nyerah, deh " Deidara sebel. Habis jalannya jadi lambat karna si Tobi jalan mundurnya di depan mereka, sih. Lorong menuju ruang TV ini kan sempit? jadi pengap, deh.

"Hehe ... yang kita punya ... Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, terus ... " Doi nunjuk muka/topengnya sendiri. " 'Tobi', deh!". SasoDeiKisaIta pada pasang muka masam. Sementara si Tobi berhore-hore ngerasa menang.

"Lama-lama mo gue ledakin juga nih anak ... " gerutu Deidara. "Nggak usah ngeladenin cowok kekanakan kayaq dia, deh. Elo yang bakal rugi. " Sasori nepuk bahu cowok blonde tsb, ngenyabarin. "Eh, kalo elu mo ngeledakin Tobi, panggil gue ya ? Gue pengen liat mukanya tuh kayaq apa ... " Kisame ikutan nimbrung. Sementara Itachi bergumam sedih dari tadi. "219 ... my sweet heart ... pengen baca~ ... . Hhh ... Sasuke ... my lil' bro ... knapa loe pake tumbuh besar segala, sih ~ ... ? balik lagi jadi kecil, gih ... " gilanya kumat. "Gue benci elo yang gede … "

KucingPerak

Kembali ke hutan di mana Gaara berada.

Gaara duduk nyander di bawah batang pohon gede. Nggak tau tuh jenis pohon apaan. Doi nggak pernah liat sebelumnya. "Kalau gue ngomong alasan yang sebenarnya, pasti diledekin lagi deh ... " Sebenarnya Gaara nggak tega ngebunuh burung. Burung adalah hewan favoritnya. Waktu masih kecil, dia pernah miara satu ekor nuri. Tapi, hewan kecil itu mati nggak sengaja kena pasir silumannya waktu Gaara lagi ngamuk. Sejak saat itu, dia jadi nggak mau lagi melihara hewan apa pun.

"_Haaa? Apaaa? Loe gak tega ngebunuh hewan kecil macam ini? Hahaha! Kayaq cewek aja, loe, gak tegaan gitu!"_

Ugh. Bayangan ucapan Kyuubi kalo dia bilang alasannya, melintas di kepala. Gaara pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ngusir bayangan nyebelin tsb lalu ngeliatin kantung senjata yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawa. "Sementara si Kyuubi nggak ngeliat, gue latihan sendiri aja dulu. Ngelempar ke batang pohon." Ucapnya, bangkit. Mo nyari batang kayu yang pas buat latihan.

"Ciap, ciap!"

_Huh?_ suara barusan bikin cowok itu noleh sekelilingnya. _Suara itu ..._ gak lama kemudian dia nemu juga sang sumber suara. Asalnya dari seekor bayi burung di balik pohon tempat doi nyandar tadi. Gaara memungutnya. "Jangan bilang kalau elo ... " doi lalu ngedongak ke atas. " ... jatuh dari sarang di atas sana ... " sambung Gaara, nelen ludah. _Buset. Tinggi banget_. Gaara lalu natap bayi burung berwarna cokelat muda itu lagi, gelisah.

"Ciap ... "

"Sorry. Gue nggak yakin bisa manjat ini. Elo tunggu nyokap loe aja dengan tenang di sini, oke?" Dia kembali ngeletakkin hewan kecil tadi di tanah seperti semula. Baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, si burung kecil berciap-ciap lagi. Gaara nggak ngegubris.

"Koq gue tadi jadi ngajakin burung ngomong, si?" dia mijit-mijit dahi. "Kelamaan di sini bisa bikin gue sinting ... . Hhh ... gue emang semestinya cepet-cepet balik ke Suna. Itu artinya ... gue musti bisa nguasain semua ajaran Kyuubi, baru bisa pulang ...". Si burung kecil masih berciap-ciap, tapi Gaara terus melangkah.

Hingga suaranya jadi tambah keras di langkahnya yang ke-enam, bikin Gaara balik badan, jalan cepat ke tempat semula. "Jangan ribut, dong. Gimana kalo ada hewan lain yang nyadar terus datang mo makan elo, kayaq ... " mata aquamarine tsb membelalak. " ... ulaaaaarr !" sambungnya, ngeliat ular asli.

Ukurannya gede banget! Batang tubuhnya aja lebih gede dari betisnya Gaara. Meski bagian kepala n ekornya lebih kecil. Badannya panjang, sekitar 5 meteran!. _Kenapa? Kenapa ada ular di sini? Padahal waktu gue kabur dulu nggak ada ular yang datang sama sekali._ Tentu aja nggak ada. Karna waktu itu, si Kyuubi ngikutin dia n ngebunuh semua hewan berbahaya yang ngincar!

Makhluk licin itu merayap mendekati si burung kecil. Gaara langsung sigap nyambar si burung sebelum dilahap sang makhluk reptil. "Gawat ... " burung tadi berciap-ciap nyaring. "Sssh ... Gue tau kalau elo panik. Tapi, diem dong. Gue juga jadi ikutan panik, nih!" _Shit. Koq gue jadi ngajakin binatang ngomong lagi, sih?_

Si ular dateng n mau matuk Gaara. Tapi, si Kazekage sempat berkelit menghindar. Makhluk tadi jadinya cuman matuk batang pohon di belakangnya. Batang pohon tadi sampe nyaris berlubang. Gaara nelen ludah ngeliatnya. _Gila ... nih ular sekuat apa? Gajah?_

"Ssssssss" si ular mendesis, ngejulurin lidahnya. Dia kembali nyambar Gaara, tapi si Gaara kembali menghindar. Hal itu berlangsung hampir sekitar sepuluh kalian. Cowok kesayangan author tsb selalu berhasil menghindar.

Tapi, ketika Gaara udah mo berdiri, si ular berhasil membelit kaki kirinya. "Agh!" Dia terjatuh. Burung kecil tadi terlempar dari tangannya. _Celaka!_. Tangannya gak nyampe buat ngejangkau tuh burung. Gaara terkesiap, ngerasa ada bayangan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia langsung berpaling kembali pada ular.

Kini, makhluk itu tengah berdiri (?), bersiap mo nyambar. _Siapa yang dia incar ? gue atau ..._ Dia ngelirik si burung kecil yang makin berisik berciap-ciap. Plus sodara-sodaranya di atas sarang sana.

'GRETT.'

Belitan di kaki Gaara makin kuat. Cowok itu memicingkan matanya, perih. Dia lalu ngegunain kaki kanannya yang bebas buat nendang reptil gede tsb. Emang kena, tapi si ular malah ngebelit kaki satunya juga. Bikin Gaara makin panik. Makhluk itu mendesis n bergerak perlahan ke tubuh Kazekage, membelit kedua lengannya, pinggangnya, sampe ke dadanya. Pokoknya dia berhasil mengunci semua gerakan Gaara.. Muka pucat Gaara makin pucat.

'GRETT'

"Hegh!" Sang kazekage otomatis memejamkan matanya, keras. Belitan sang ular makin kuat aja. Bikin dia jadi susah bernafas. _Dia ... mau ngebelit gue sampe mati dulu sebelum nelen, ya ? Diliat dari hal itu n ukurannya ... berarti ... dia termasuk dalam jenis ular sanca. Ular yang nggak berbisa, tapi selalu ngebelit mangsanya sebelum ditelan._ Kedua mata Gaara membuka perlahan. _Tapi kalo udah kebelit gini, udah nggak ada harapan lagi. Gue ... bakal mati di sini._

Dia meronta, mo lepas. Tapi, itu cuma bikin belitan si ular jadi tambah kuat. _Uh ... tunggu dulu. Ular macam ini kan mendeteksi mangsa dengan sensor panas di bibirnya? Astaga! Gue lupa kalau ular tuh gak punya telinga! Ja ... jadi sejak awal, dia datang bukan karna burung itu yang ribut! Tapi, karna udah ngedeteksi pernafasan gue! Artinya ... dari awal yang dia incar bukan burung itu, tapi gue!. _

"Na ... ru ... to ... "

Mata Gaara kembali terpejam, keras. _Percuma ! Lokasi gue sekarang cukup jauh dari air terjun. Dia nggak bakal denger meski gue teriak_.

"Ciap! Ciap! Ciap!" si burung kecil yang sempet ditolong Gaara tadi makin ribut aja. Dia ngelompat-lompat, nggak bisa terbang. Tapi, dari tadi dia tetep di situ. Nggak lari. Kayaqnya sih dia khawatir sama Gaara.

'GRETT!'

"Ahg!"

_Sakit! Gue bisa remuk!_. Dia jadi inget lagi sama Shukaku yang selama ini terus melindunginya. Makhluk itu sama sekali nggak bakalan ngebiarin ada sedikit pun goresan di tubuhnya. Dulu juga pernah ada ular sanca sepanjang 10 meter yang ngincer dia. Tapi, dengan mudahnya doi ngegunain Sabaku Shouso hingga ular tsb mati berserakan. Kalo inget itu, dia jadi ngerasa kehilangan banget sekarang ini.

"Shu ... " Matanya mulai terasa lembab. _Apa?_ Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, keras. _Sial, sial, sial, siaaal! Gue bukan cowok cengeng! Gue nggak bakal nangis hanya gara-gara ini!_. Dia berhasil ngenahan air matanya, lalu natap tajam kepala sang ular yang berada satu meter di atasnya_. Kalo gue emang musti mati sekarang, gue bakal hadapin dengan jantan!_

'GRET!'

"Ahhh !" Matanya terpejam lagi, keras. Belitan si ular makin menjadi-jadi. _Sial! Siaaal! Apa emang nggak ada cara supaya bebas dari belitan ini?. _Gaara mulai kehabisan nafas_. Nggak bisa ... emang nggak mungkin. Gue udah ... _

"_Jangan ngomong nggak bisa kalau belum nyoba."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat Kyuubi barusan melintas di benaknya. _Uh, kenapa gue jadi ingat sama siluman rubah itu, sih ?_ Dahi Gaara tiba-tiba berkedut. Ingat 'sesuatu' yang menyebalkan. _Tapi ... yang nggak mungkin, ya nggak mungkin. Gue beneran bakalan mati di sini!_. "Se .. lamat tinggal ... Temari ... Kan .. kuro ... Matsuri ... Suna ... Konoha ... Naru .. to ... . Juga ... "

'GRET!'

"Ugh!"

"Ciap! Ciap! Ciap!"

Pandangan Gaara mulai kabur. " ... Kyuu ... bi ... "

"Hissssss!" Akhirnya kepala sang ular mulai bergerak mendekati kepala Gaara! Mo nelen !

'GRAB!'

Suara cengkraman kuat barusan bikin Gaara membelalakan matanya. Sesosok siluman berwujud manusia, bermata merah, berambut pirang, dengan jaket orange hitam berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang tiba-tiba berembus, berdiri mencengkram leher sang ular sanca dengan sebelah tangan. Si burung kecil berciap-ciap nyaring seolah bersorak girang.

"Loe barusan manggil gue, mantan Shukaku ... ?" Kyuubi kembali pasang senyuman ngeledek khasnya, sambil ngeliat muka Gaara yang matanya kedap-kedip gak percaya. "Elo nggak papa, Gaara?" Naruto muncul kembali mengajukan pertanyaan tolol. Gaara menggeleng, lemah. "Nggak. Gue nggak papa. ... Cuman ... badan gue kerasa sakit semua ... n ... sekarang masih ada dalam belitan ular sanca ... dengan nafas yang ... hampir habis ... . Nyaris mati ..., nih ... " jawabnya lirih, kesal. _Plis, deh ! Masa yang kayaq gitu masih dibilang nggak apa-apa?_.

Meski rada kesal, Gaara ngerasa super lega dengan adanya Naruto n Kyuubi di sini. "Oh? Oke." Naruto balik konsen ngadep kepala ular di cengkramannya yang mulai menggelepar. Tenaganya emang lebih lemah dari Kyuubi, sih. "Kyuu. Tolong lepasin Gaara dulu." Mata biru Naruto menutup, lalu terbuka lagi dengan warna yang berbeda. "Heh. Jangan merintah gue, loe ... " Walau ngomongnya gitu, si Kyuubi ngelepasin Gaara juga dengan ngecakar tubuh ular yang melilit sang Kazekage, pake tangan satunya yang bebas. Lilitannya jadi mengendur. Kyuubi langsung narik baju belakang leher Gaara, ngeluarin dari lilitan ular.

"Hissssss!" si ular mo ngelilit Gaara lagi pake ekornya. Tapi langsung diinjak ama Kyuubi. "Kurang ajar ... " geramnya, menginjak makin keras. Si ular mendesis sakit. "Berani banget loe ... " Kyuubi ngegumpal makhluk itu dengan entengnya kayaq tali. " ... nyakitin sobat gue!". Dia pun ngelempar ular tsb ke batang pohon beberapa meter di depannya.

'BRAK !'

Kerasnya lemparan Kyuubi n beratnya sang ular bikin batang kayu gede yang kena lempar itu rubuh!. "Grrrrrhhh ... " Kyuubi menggeram kayaq hewan liar. Raut mukanya keliatan marah banget.

"Kyuubi ... " panggil Gaara, setengah terbaring di atas tanah, di belakangnya. "Haaa?" sahut siluman rubah tsb, tanpa ngalihin pandangan dari ular sanca. Waspada kalo tuh ular masih hidup. "Elo ... " Gaara ngatur nafas sejenak. " ... nganggep gue sobat loe, ya?" sambungnya.

"HAAAA?" Kali ini si Kyuubi ngomong sambil liat dia. "Loe mimpi, ya?"

"Tapi ... tadi gue denger ... elo bilang sobat-"

"Itu Naruto yang ngomong ! Bukan gue !" sergah Kyuubi, emosi. "Gitu, ya ...?" Gaara tertunduk. _Benar juga. Mana mungkin si Kyuubi yang super egois ini mau punya sahabat? Apalagi sama manusia lemah kayaq gue. Dia juga pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau dia benci sama manusia lemah. Jadi, artinya dia benci gue. Dia juga mau nolongin gue pasti karna Naruto yang minta. Hhh ... " _Dia ngehela nafas kecewa._ Lho? Koq gue jadi kecewa gini ? Sejak kapan gue pengen jadi sobatnya? Ada-ada aja. Itu nggak mungkin, kan?_

"Si Kyuubi bo'ong, Gaara! Yang barusan ngomong emang beneran dia koq, bukan gue." Celetuk Naruto, nahan tawa. Gaara tertegun.

"Bodoh ! Elu pasti lupa kalo barusan tuh elu yang ngomong!" seru Kyuubi, kelabakan. "Ah, masa iyaaa~?" ucap Naruto, nyante. "IYA! Elo kan si bego yang suka lupa!" balas Kyuubi lagi. Ngedenger kata 'bego', bikin Naruto kembali emosi. "Gue nggak bego!"

Mereka berdua berdebat lagi.

"Hh ... haha ... " Gaara tertawa kecil. Kyuubi kembali ngelirik dia. "Oey, ngapain loe ktawa-ktawa." bentaknya, datar. "Ng ... nggak. Lucu aja." Jawab Gaara, kembali ketawa.

"Eh! Gue nggak suka diketawain!"

"Sori ... " Gaara menghentikan tawanya. Lalu mukanya kembali terangkat ngadep Kyuubi. "Gue nggak peduli siapa yang barusan ngomong 'sobat'. Tapi, yang pastinya sekarang gue yakin ... kalau gue ... pengen jadi sobat loe." Katanya, sambil tersenyum lemah.

Muka Kyuubi memerah, malu. _Sebenarnya gue juga pengen ngejadiin elo sobat gue! Elo orang pertama yang nggak nyalahin gue atas peristiwa kehancuran Konoha enam belas tahun yang lalu. Elo juga orang pertama yang nggak natap gue dengan tatapan kebencian karena gue monster! Elo ... manusia yang nggak bakalan bisa gue benci !._ Tereaknya dalam hati.

"Gue sama sekali nggak nganggep loe sobat! Elo tuh cuman mainan gue aja, ngerti nggak ? Eh, siapa bilang gue mau sobatan sama loe! Jangan mimpi!". Jiah! Malah itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuubi mengutuk dirinya sendiri secara mental. _Dasar Kenapa sih mulut gue iniiii!_.

Naruto tersenyum, paham. "Ini namanya lain di mulut, lain di hati ... " ucapnya lewat telepati. Sehingga cuma Kyuubi yang bisa denger. Sang siluman menggeram. "Awas. Kalo elo sampe bilang-bilang ke dia. Gue bakal nyeritain semua rahasia loe ke Uchiha brengsek n Sakura ... " balasnya, ngancem.

"Kyuu tegaaaaa !" rengek Naruto. Di antara mereka berdua emang nggak bisa ada rahasia. Karna Kyuubi bisa tau apa yang dipikirin Naruto. Naruto pun bisa tau apa yang dipikirin Kyuubi. Itulah kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan punya dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh.

Kyuubi mendengus. Lalu ia ngejongkok di depan Gaara. "Hehh ... denger, ya? Gue nolongin elo bukan karna gue nganggep loe sobat, temen, atau semacamnya. Gue nolongin elo karna elo tuh mainan gue, ngerti ? Cuma gue yang boleh ngerusakin mainan gue. Nggak bakalan gue biarin yang lain ngelakuinnya. Cuma gue yang boleh nyakitin elo." Ucapnya penuh tekanan.

Gaara ngebuka mulutnya, mo ngomong. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya jadi kabur. Gravitasi di sekitarnya kerasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Bikin tubuhnya ambruk. Kyuubi sempet nangkap pundaknya sebelum muka Gaara jatoh ke tanah. "Che. Dia pingsan lagi, ya ...? Dasar lemah ... " Kyuubi lalu membaringkannya hati-hati. Lalu kembali ngadep si ular sanca yang keliatannya mo kabur. Tapi saking panjangnya tuh ular, jadi ekornya masih keliatan pas mo kabur. Kyuubi nginjak ekor gede tersebut. Sang ular mendesis, kepalanya terangkat mau matok Kyuubi.

"Huh. Gue tau kalo loe nggak punya bisa." Ucap cowok bermata merah tersebut. Dia lalu nangkap leher si reptil. "Tau nggak? Hukuman buat yang ngeganggu mainan gue adalah ... " Doi ngencengkram leher ular itu dengan keras. Sampe kuku-kuku tajemnya nusuk masuk ke dalam, n darah ular tsb nya muncrat keluar dengan desisan yang menyakitkan. " ... mati." Sambung Kyuubi, sambil ngelepasin kepala tersebut kayaq ngebuang sampah aja. "Hh ... " Bahu Kyuubi berguncang. "Hhehehh ..." Dia tertawa, ngadep langit. "Hehehe ... haha ... HAHAHAHAHAH !"

Naruto jadi merinding. "Kyuu ... ?" tegurnya, masih lewat telepati. Tapi, Kyuubi nggak denger, karna lagi ketawa keras. _Uh, gimana si ? Nggak perlu ketawa sampe segitunya, kan ?_. Naruto mo ngambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

...

_Nggak bisa?._ Si Kyuubi masih aja ketawa. "Kyuu ...? kenapa dia jadi begini ...? Koq gue nggak bisa kembali kayaq semula ?". Pertanyaannya nggak dijawab. "Kyuu!" tereak Naruto dari dalam.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lama-lama suara tawa Kyuubi bikin Naruto jadi takut.

"_Elo jangan sampe seenaknya ngasih kebebasan buat Kyuubi keluar, ya? Dia tuh monster yang berbahaya banget, pembunuh sejati yang sukanya ngeliat darah, n sama sekali nggak punya sisi baik. Apa pun yang dia bilang, elo jangan sampe ketipu. Ingat itu, bego." _

Naruto teringat kembali sama peringatan Sasuke setelah doi berhasil ngenyegel Kyuubi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. _Nggak ... . Kyuubi pasti nggak sejahat itu. Kyuubi ... makhluk pertama yang ngajakin gue ngobrol waktu sendirian. Dia temen pertama gue. Walau kadang dia suka ngamuk, tapi sebenarnya dia nggak berbahaya_. Naruto mengulang-ulang kalimat tsb dalam hatinya. _Kyuubi nggak berbahaya ... Kyuubi nggak berbahaya!_

"HAHAHAHAH !"

"Stop! Jangan ketawa lagi!" seru Naruto, nggak berhasil juga ngambil alih tubuhnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"Kyuubii! Elo kenapa? Elo bisa denger suara gue, kan?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sang siluman rubah tertawa makin keras. Naruto panik.

"Kyuubiiiiii!"

Kyuubi berhenti tertawa.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya ... elo denger juga. Gue sampe-eh ?" Naruto nggak jadi nerusin kalimatnya, karna ngerasa kalo matanya yang sekarang adalah mata Kyuubi lagi ngeliat Gaara. Dia ngeliat sobatnya yang masih tergeletak pingsan itu dengan mata pemburu!. Kayaq mau ngincar mangsa!. Kyuubi menyeringai. Kali ini seringaiannya seram banget. Bukan seringain ngeledek kayaq biasa. Tapi, seringaian jahat!. Naruto bisa ngerasainnya. "K-Kyuu ... ?" dia jadi khawatir.

Kyuubi melangkah mendekati Gaara yang masih nggak sadar. Kemudian ia pun berjongkok. Ngangkat bagian belakang kepala Gaara dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya ia gerakan ke mulutnya sendiri, lalu ngejilat darah ular yang tadi sempat nempel. "Yaiks !" Naruto mau muntah! Soalnya dia juga bisa ngerasain apa pun yang masuk ke mulutnya . Tapi, meski begitu juga. Dia tetep nggak bisa ngambil alih badannya. "Kyuubi! Elo ini kenapa sih?"

Si Kyuubi tetep nggak njawab. Dia terus aja ngejilat tangan kanannya sampe bersih. "Kyuu! cukup!" Naruto jadi ketakutan sendiri. Rasanya dia pengen banget muntah sekarang Tapi nggak bisa! Dia udah nggak bisa ngendaliin tubuhnya lagi!.

Setelah selesai, Kyuubi kembali menyeringai. Gigi taringnya yang tajam sampe keliatan jelas. Dia lalu ngangkat tangan kanannya dengan posisi kayaq mau nombak ikan. Ia mengarahkan kuku tajamnya itu ke dada kiri Gaara! Tepat ke lokasi jantung!

Naruto terkesiap. "Ja ... jangan ... "

Kyuubi menjilat bibir. "Hehehh ... " Kemudian tombak cakarnya pun turun dengan cepat.

"JANGAAAAAAN !"

.

.

TBC (Tuberculosis ... eh, itu mah cuman disingkat TB. Maksudku : To Be Continued)

* * *

Naruto: Kenapa elu motong storynya di saat-saat menegangkan kayaq gitu, si ?

KP: Heheh ... sesekali pengen jadi author yang rada tegaan kan boleh ... ? (Iyey ! XP)

Ah ... buat yang suka Neji n nggak suka karna karakternya kubikin nggak se cool versi aslinya, maaf aja, ya? Trus, buat yang suka Itachi juga (aku juga suka !), maaf kalo dia kubikin sinting di sini. Habis, main-main sama tokoh favorit tuh asyik, sih!

Gaara : 'main-main'nya elo tuh ngeri !

KP : Eng-ing-eng! Akatsuki-gang kubikin konyol di sini! Maaf sekali lagi bagi yang lebih suka mereka tampil cool ! Heheh ! Crita pertemuan Sasuke n Itachi pun kubikin rada gila. Beda banget sama yang aslinya, kan? Wahahaha!

Sasuke : Seharusnya pertemuan kami tuh lebih serius n berakhir dengan pertarungan yang seru!

KP: Ah, toh ujung-ujungnya kalian tetep kubikin berantem. Nggak usah protes, deh ...

Itachi : Sasuke ... kenapa loe jadi gede ? Gue lebih suka elo yang kecil ... . Oiya ... gue potong aja kaki loe supaya jadi kecil lagi ... (*Ngeluarin pisau daging*)

Sasuke : (*muka horror*)

KP : (*manggut-manggut*) Dozo, monggo, silakan, go ahead, anggep aja itu hukuman buat dia yang dengan butanya ninggalin Konoha n para sahabatnya di cerita asli ...

Sasuke : Elo jangan nularin sifat gila loe ke Itachi, dong ! (*kabur*)

KP: (*cuek*) Sasori masih hidup! Deidara juga! Di sini mereka emang sempet berantem sama Sakura n Sasuke, tapi nggak ada yang mati. N di sini si Sasuke nggak pernah ninggalin Konoha. Dia cuman diculik oleh anak buah Orochimaru (Kimimaro cs), n Shikamaru cs berhasil nolongin dia walau sampe hampir mati. Tapi, si Orochimaru tetep mati, sih. Bukannya karena aku benci banget sama dia. Cuman ... kalo kebanyakan tokoh jadi susye nulisnye ...

Oh, iya. aku gak punya tokoh yang benar2 kubenci di sini. Kalo yang kusuka ... kalian udah pada tau, kan ?

Blakangan ini aku nonton ptualangan Panji ngenaklukin ular. Jadi terinspirasi nulis soal ular di sini, deh. Oiya, nama lain ular sanca itu Python. Kalo Python, mungkin kalian lebih kenal. Katanya yang paling gede tuh panjangnya bisa sampe 10-15 meteran, loh !

Trus ... kenapa Kyuubi jadi sinting gitu ... ? tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya. Hehehh ... . Kan dari awal udah ku-warning : banyak yang sinting!. yang sinting di sini bukan cuma makhluk-makhluk Konoha mau pun Akatsuki, tapi Kyuubi juga! Hahahahah! (Eh ? emangnya si Kyuubi nggak masuk kelompok Konoha, ya )

* * *

**Balasan review :

* * *

**

**To Hiru-san101 :** Heheh ! Si Kyuubi nggak sepintar itu, koq. Dia cuma cerdas (bedanya ?). n rada licik. Rubah kan emang terkenal sama kelicikannya ...

Kyuubi : Gue nggak mau dibilang mirip sama Hiruma. Yang bener tuh, dia yang mirip gue.

KP : Gue ngebikin elu pas udah kenal Hiruma tau. Jadi duluan dia, dong.

Kyuubi : Nggak ! Pokoknya gue mau jadi nomor satu !

KP : Eh, nggak bisa. No 1 udah dipake sama Hiruma sebagai nomor punggungnya di Devilbats.

Kyuu : Nuoooooo ! (kalah ?)

* * *

**To Daniyoo :** Ahah ... aku suka nickname u yang ini. Oiya, duh ! U jangan ngikutin kata-katanya Kyuubi. Ibu guru bilang ... kita haruslah hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang baik-baik saja ... . Tapi, kalo u bukan tipe 'Tobi is a good boy', dicontoh juga gak papa ... Hehehh ! Eh, tapi sumpe deh. Jangan sampe bawa-bawa aku kalo sampe ada apa-apa nanti, ya ...?

Gaara : Ye ! Loe mau lari dari tanggung jawab !

Kyuubi : Eh ! Ayo sini kita Jan-Ken-Pon ulang ! Gue nggak bakalan kalah !

* * *

**To Pink to blue :** Ooh ... Pinky-san ... . di chapter ini aku masukin crita soal timnya Lee. Terinspirasi habis baca fanfic u yg udah dihapus, tuh ! Walau pun ceritanya beda jauh. Hehehh ... . Ngomong-ngomong ... aku suka sotomie, lho ... (*dijitak* XP)

Naruto : Hubungannya apa ?

* * *

**To WiZh Win :** Wadu, waduuu ... kayaqnya banyak penggemar Kyuubi di sini. Sampe-sampe ada beberapa orang yang mo ngopy kalimatnya ...

Kyuubi : Hehh, Kyuubi gitu loh.

KP : yea, yea ... terserah deh ... oiy, kalo mo ngopy kata-katanya Kyuubi boleh aja. Asal yang baik-baik.

Naruto : Emangnya si Kyuubi pernah ngomong yang baik-baik ?

... (*diam sejuta bahasa*) ...

KP : Oke, next !

Naruto : Hey, hey, hey ! Elu belum njawab pertanyaan gu- ! (*Henshin jadi Kyuubi*)

Kyuubi : Oey, Win-win !

KP : WiZh Win ~

Kyuubi : Whatever. Eh, gue nih kegantengan buat jadi patung pancoran. Nggak level. (*Super Pe-de*)

Gaara : yeah ... levelnya dia sih jadi keset ...

Kyuubi : Haaaaa ? Coba ngomong sekali lagiii ! Elo lupa siapa yang biasanya diinjak-injak di sini ?

Gaara : Tanah, rumput, n batu kan ?

Kyuubi : Hah. Betul banget-EH, BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUE !

Gaara : (*udah kabur*)

* * *

**To Yukeh is Yuki-chan :** Waw ! Kyuubi, u disukai neh ...

Kyuubi : Hehh. Kyuubi gitu lo-

KP : (*motong*) yayaya ... . Oh iya, Shukaku emang monster yang keibuan. Masih inget sama animenya di mana pas Gaara berantem sama Sasuke ? Di situ Gaara bilang : 'Ibu ... sebentar lagi aku akan mempersembahkan darah untukmu. Tunggulah ... ' or something like that. So, aku terinspirasi dari situ. Oh, tapi aku udah terlanjur bikin si Shukaku jadi jantan di sini. Jadi ya ... gitu deh ... Jadinya dia si jantan yang keibuan. Tapi, bukan banci lho ya ...

Kyuubi : Hahahaha ! dasar ! jadi selama ini loe ketipu sama Shukaku yang ngaku2 jadi nyokap loe ! Plis deh !

Gaara : Urusaaai !

* * *

**To FairoNeko :** Mwahahahah ! Ternyata aku yang bener ! Faironya FairoNeko make arti Fairy ! Ayo, ayo, ayo ... yang kalah taruhan pada mijitin aku !

KyuuGaaNaru : Sialan ... (*tapi tetep mijitin juga* heheh ... :D)

KP : Eh ? Apa ? ShugoChara ? Aku belum pernah nonton anime itu sih, Tapi temenku, Diana, pernah minta aku ngebikinin tuh wallpapernya si Ikuto Tsukiyomi dari ShugoChara.

To AvyKuro Sabaku : Wuah ... aku dipanggil senpai ! Jadi mau ... eh, jadi malu ... . Oiya, man-ga Naruto chapter 453 ... hmm ... (ngebuka narutocentral

.com/?p=media/manga_chapters). Oh, iya ! ada gentongnya Shukaku nih ! Uwoooohh ! Si Gaara emang slalu kliatan keren meski bawa-bawa gentong !

Gaara : Jangan bilang gentong, dong ! Nggak keren, tau !

Kyuubi : Tapi, meski loe kliatan bawa-bawa gentong, belum tentu bisa ngendaliin pasir kayaq dulu.

Gaara : (*twitch*) liat aja nanti ...

KP : Yah, apa pun yang terjadi di sana (di man-ga, maksudnya), nggak bakalan terlalu ngaruh sama fic ini, koq. Ceritanya juga rada beda kan, sama yang asli ? Kayaq Itachi n Sasori yang nggak jadi mati di sini, trus Sasuke yang ngumpul di Konoha, dll. Si Gaara juga udah kuvonis nggak bisa ngendaliin pasir tanpa Shukaku di fanfic ini. ('DOK, DOK !' *bunyi palu hakim* XP)

Apa? Kira2 bikin satu chapter berapa lama ? U nanyain chapternya Naruto by Kishimoto-san, or nanyain chapternya fanfic ini by KucingPerak ?

* * *

Makan barbeque sama kedondong, review dong !


	9. Shukaku

KP: KucingPerak is back lagi neh. Sebelumnya maaf! di chapter sebelumnya aku dengan bodohnya salah nulis Orochimaru yang harusnya 'almarhum' jadi 'almarhumah' ! (tapi udah kuedit, koq) Wahahahah ! Gendernya nggak kuubah, koq ! cuman salah nulis aja. Makasih buat u u yg udah pada ngingetin. Karena banyak ngasih tau soal ini, maka kujawab duluan aja di sini sekaligus.

Karna chapter 8 lalu panjang banget, aku jadi males baca semua waktu ngedit. N hasilnya ? ternyata ada lagi kalimat yang ilang di situ ! Jadinya malah ada kalimat yang kesannya ganjil ! Tapi, kurahasiain aja, deh, bagian yg ganjil itu. If kalian nemu, berarti kalian jeli !

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Shukaku**

**Warning : tokoh-tokoh berbahaya makin nambah !

* * *

**

"JANGAAAAAN !"

'ZLUB !'

Ujung kuku-kuku tajam Kyuubi nusuk dada kiri Gaara. Tapi karna Naruto berusaha keras menahan gerakannya dari dalam, tangan Kyuubi hanya nusuk permukaannya, nggak sampe kena jantung. Tapi tetep aja sempet ngeluarin darah.

"Grrh ... ~ ." Kyuubi menggeram. Naruto masih aja berusaha sekuat tenaga ngejauhin tangannya dari dada kiri Gaara, dari jantungnya. Tapi, itu sama sekali nggak mudah. Lengan kanan Kyuubi sampe gemetaran hebat karna rebut-merebut kendali yg terjadi di antar mereka berdua.

"Kyuu ... loe kenapa, sih ? Koq tiba-tiba jadi gini ?" Naruto sama sekali nggak paham. _Aneh. Harusnya gue kan bisa baca pikirannya ? Tapi, kenapa sekarang gue nggak denger apa-apa ? Masa dia nggak mikirin apa pun ?_. Gerakan tangan Kyuubi-Naruto menurun lagi.

Naruto tersentak n ngenariknya lagi, dengan kuat. _Aneh ! Ini Aneh ! Biasanya kalo gue udah sampe brusaha sekuat ini, paling nggak gue udah bisa ngangkat nih tangan. Tapi kenapa sekarang ... narik lima senti aja susahnya setengah mati !._ "Kyuu ... Sadar, Kyuu ! Dia ini Gaara, tau !"

Siluman rubah tsb nggak ngegubris. Geramannya makin keras.

"Grrrrhhh !"

'ZLUBH !'

Kuku tajam Kyuubi kembali nusuk, mo ncabik-cabik organ yang ada di dalam. Naruto memekik marah di kepala.

Gaara bener-bener mati suri. Hal barusan sama sekali nggak bikin dia terbangun. Seluruh tubuhnya udah trasa kayaq dibius total sebelum operasi.

"Kurang ajaaaaaarr!" Naruto ngeluarin chakra birunya, marah. Chakra tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi, alias dirinya sendiri. "Nggak bakal gue biarin elo ngebunuh Gaara !". Tangan kanan yang mo ngincer jantung tadi pun terangkat ke atas. _Berhasil ?._ Naruto ngerasa lega sejenak.

"Grrrrhh ... "

Chakra orange mulai keluar n balas mo mendominasi chakra biru. "Ehhh ?" Naruto panik. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak kembali ke posisi semula, berat. _Ugh, kenapa ... jadi begini ... ?_

"Jantung ... khehehehh ... jantung ... darah ... sumber ... darah ... "

_A-apa ?._ Akhirnya si Kyuubi ngomong sesuatu juga selain menggeram n ketawa, meski suaranya terdengar serak. Lidah siluman rubah tsb keluar, menjilati seluruh bibirnya. Air liurnya sampe menetes. "Khehehh ... " . Bener-bener kayaq hewan liar !. Naruto makin merinding. _Ini ... ini ... ini bukan Kyuubi ! Ini bukan Kyuubi !_. Hati Naruto berteriak panik. Chakra birunya balas mo mendominasi chakra orange. Lengan kanan bermasalah tadi pun kembali terangkat, menjauh dari dada kiri Gaara, gemetar. "Elo bukan Kyuubi ! Kyuubi nggak bakal ngelakuin ini ! Dia nggak bakal tega ngelukain Gaara !" teriak Naruto, emosi.

"Grrrh ... "

"Eh ? umm ... errrhh ... . Iya, dia emang tega ngelukain Gaara, sih ... " tambah Naruto, teringat sama kelakuan Kyuubi ke Gaara selama ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya secara mental, keras. "Tapi ! Gue tau kalau Kyuubi nggak bakal tega ... bukan ! Dia nggak bakalan bisa ngebunuh Gaara ! Karna Gaara ... karna Gaara ... "

"Grrhh ... "

" ... manusia yang nggak bisa dibencinya !"

'ZLEB !'

Tombak kuku tajam tadi menukik turun dengan cepat, menembus kulit.

'CRAT !'

Darah muncrat dari perut Kyuubi-Naruto, tepat di daerah segel. Di mana tangan kanan mereka menancap di tengah-tengah tempat segel Kyuubi berada. "Ahagh!" Kyuubi-Naruto muntahin darah yang muncrat ke baju Kazekage. Bagian yang kena tusuk tadi kerasa sakit banget. Meski kekuatan penyembuh silumannya udah mulai bekerja. Tetap aja sakit.

Angin berhembus. Daun-daun berguguran. Langit mendung. Sepi, yang ada cuman suara Kyuubi-Naruto yang lagi ngatur nafas.

"Hahh ... hahh ... hahh ... Na ... ruto ... ?" Kyuubi terengah-engah kayaq kehabisan tenaga, megang perut. "Kyuu! Elu udah sadar!" tereak Naruto girang, dari dalam kepalanya. Bikin luka di perutnya jadi tambah sakit. Kepalanya berdenging. "Aduh! Buodoh! Jangan pake teriak-teriak segala!". Yah, si Kyuubi malah ikutan teriak. Bikin sakitnya tambah parah. "Adududuh ~ ... " keduanya meringis.

'BRUGH!'

Kyuubi-Naruto jatuh tengkurap. Kepala mereka berada tepat di atas perut Gaara, di atas noda darah hasil muntahan mereka sendiri.

"Kyuu ... ? hh ... hh ... Loe tadi ... kenapa ... ?" tanya Naruto lewat telepati, capek. Kebanyakan ngeluarin chakra. "Ini ... " Kyuubi ngatur nafas sejenak. Dia juga capek. " Hh ... hh ... gara-gara ... kutukan si Uchiha brengsek ... "

"Eh ... ? Sasuke?"

"Bukan dia ... , tapi ... hhh ... hhh ... Uchiha ... Madara ... "

"Madara ...?" ulang Naruto, asing.

"Gue ... hhh ... ngantuk ... " Kelopak mata Kyuubi perlahan menutup. Naruto nyengir. Dia juga jadi ngerasain hal yang sama."Gue juga ...".

Mata Kyuubi mengarah ke wajah Gaara yang masih pingsan, lalu beralih ke dada kirinya. Kemudian ia pun ngegerakkin tangan kirinya, masuk ke dalam baju di bagian dada sang Kazekage yang tadi sempat berlubang alias sobek. Lalu ngeluarin chakra penyembuhnya. Nutupin luka tsb. Setelah selesai, doi kembali narik tangannya, lemah.

Sekarang ini, ngelakuin hal itu aja rasanya berat banget. Tombak siluman yang menusuk perutnya sendiri tadi melukainya cukup parah. Padahal, walau ditusuk wakizashi atau pun kunai n senjata-senjata lainnya, Kyuubi bakal langsung sembuh dalam beberapa detik. Tapi, kali ini ceritanya beda. Mungkin karena yang nusuk adalah tangan silumannya sendiri, atau karena lokasi di mana luka itu berada yang bikin daya sembuhnya jadi melambat. Yah, perut di mana segel Kyuubi tertoreh emang bagian tubuhnya yang paling lemah.

Kemudian mata merah cowok berambut pirang itu pun menutup.

'Ciap ... " kicauan burung kecil bikin mereka jadi lebih rileks.

KucingPerak

Siang menjelang sore. (Kira-kira jam 14.30 WIBan gitu, deh ... )

Kepala Gaara bergerak menggeleng, lemah. Matanya pun perlahan membuka. Ngerjap-ngerjap tiga kali. Hutan. Itulah yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya, ngeliat dedaunan dari pepohonan yang mengelilinginya.

"Ciap! Ciap!"

"Huh?" Wajah sang Kazekage beralih ke samping, ke arah sumber suara. Seekor burung kecil melompat-lompat girang ke arahnya. "Elo ...? Ngikutin gue ... ?" Mata Gaara mengarah ke pemandangan di belakang hewan kecil itu. Ke pohon gede tempat sarang burung berada. " ... ternyata ... guenya yang masih di sini, ya ... ?". Biasanya kan si Kyuubi bakal bawa dia kembali ke lokasi air terjun?. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sama kejadian sebelum pingsan. "Oh, iya ! Ular !" Doi bangkit, tapi nggak jadi karna ngerasa ada sesuatu di perutnya. Dengan kedua siku yang masih bertopang di tanah, setengah bangun ia ngeliat 'sesuatu' tadi.

"Krrrr ... "

"He?"

Dia kaget ngeliat Kyuubi di situ. Siluman rubah tsb lagi mendengkur kecil mirip binatang. "Dia ... " matanya melotot. " ... tiduuuurrr ". Kyuubi berbaring miring n ngejadiin perut Gaara kayaq bantal."Kenapa-" kalimatnya kepotong karena nafasnya tertahan oleh bau bangkai ular plus darah yang tiba-tiba menusuk. Ada noda hitam di bajunya, juga di sekitar mulut Kyuubi. Kedua bola mata aquamarine itu terbelalak.

_Darah hitam ... ? Jadi ..._ Matanya kembali ngelirik ke wajah sang siluman yang masih ketiduran. _... darah Kyuubi ... ?_. Dia pun langsung duduk, n megang kepala cowok pirang itu. "Kyuubi ... Kyuubi!" Gaara nepuk-nepuk pipi sang siluman, panik. "Kyuubi !" nggak ada respon. _Apa yang terjadi ? Ada apa waktu gue pingsan tadi? Kenapa dia bisa berdarah-darah gini ? Apa gara-gara ular tadi ? tapi ... bukannya makhluk itu bukan lawan yang sulit bagi dia? Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?._

Gaara lalu nempelin jari-jarinya ke leher makhluk itu, ngerasain nadi, plus ngedenger dengkuran ala kucingnya. "Masih hidup ... ?" Dia pun kembali terduduk lemas, lega. "Dasar ... bikin kaget aja ... ". Kemudian matanya beralih ke bagian yang warna hitam (darah)nya paling banyak. Ke perut Kyuubi.

Gemetaran, tangan kanan Gaara ngangkat kaos hitam yang udah rada sobek itu. Matanya kembali dibuat kaget. Luka bekas tusukan emang sudah nggak ada. Yang bikin dia kaget adalah tanda segel yang tergambar di sana. "Segel ... ?". Doi kembali nurunin kaos hitam tadi, nutupin. "Jadi ... di sini letak segelnya ...? Ini pertama kalinya gue liat ... "

Gaara keinget lagi sama Kyuubi yang pernah nggak pake atasan waktu nombak ikan. Waktu itu, Kyuubi selalu membelakangi dia, atau makhluk itu yang selalu berenang ke tengah-tengah sampe airnya nutupin perut, atau dia sendiri yang terlalu sibuk bikin api jadi nggak memperhatikan si Kyuubi yang lagi nombak. Yah, pokoknya semua itu bikin dia nggak pernah liat tanda segel ini. "Dia ... nggak bermaksud nyembunyiin ini dari gue, kan ?" Gaara ngehela nafas panjang, senyum. "Gue diam aja, deh ... "

"Ciap ... ciap ...!" Si burung kecil tadi kini ngelompat-lompat di dekat lengannya. Gaara pun ngulurin telapak tangan kanannya ke makhluk tsb, yang langsung dilompatin naik ama si burung. Sedangkan yang kiri masih ngenopang kepala Kyuubi. "Maaf, gue sekarang belum bisa balikin elo ke atas. Tapi ... gue juga nggak bisa ngebiarin elo di sini. Bahaya. Ntar loe bisa dimangsa hewan liar lainnya. Jadi ... sementara ini ... loe ikut gue aja dulu. Kalo si Kyuubi udah bangun, gue bakal minta tolong sama dia buat balikin elo. Oke "

Si burung kecil berkicau melompat-lompat seolah ngejawab iya. Gaara tersenyum singkat, udah nerima kalo dirinya cukup sinting buat ngajak binatang ngobrol. Kemudian bau bangkai ular sanca bikin dia ingat sama situasinya sekarang.

"Tempat ini nggak aman. Kita musti balik ke air terjun." Pandangannya teralih ke Kyuubi. "Berarti ... gue harus ngegotong dia, dong ... ". Gaara sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ciap ... "

...

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ugh ... hh ... hh ... " Gaara keliatan kepayahan ngegotong Kyuubi di punggungnya. "Ciap ... ciap " si burung kecil berkicau khawatir di antara pundaknya n pundak Kyuubi. "Ah ... tenang. Gue pasti sanggup, koq ... . 'kayaqnya' sih ... " Ucap Gaara, setengah gak yakin. Doi kembali ngelanjutin langkah. Jalannya masih keliatan gak stabil. "Gghh ... berraaat~ . Dia ini makan apa aja si? Padahal badannya nggak gendut." Dia ngerasa kayaq ngangkat dua orang.

'BRUK!'

"Umph!"

Gaara tersandung akar pohon yang menjalar. Jatoh. Mukanya kena tanah duluan. "Mm ... mpuah!" Dia ngangkat wajahnya yang rada kotor gara-gara tanah hutan. "Peh! Peh!" juga ngemuntahin tanah yang sempet masuk mulut. "Ciap! Ciap!" Si burung berkicau-kicau di dekat kepalanya. "... sorry. Elo juga jadi ikutan jatoh ... . Ugh ... " Dia lalu bergerak nyingkirin diri dari tubuh Kyuubi-Naruto di punggungnya. "Hahh ... " Gaara nyandar di pohon yang bikin dia jatuh barusan. Istirahat. Ngatur nafas perlahan. Lalu ngangkat si burung kecil n ngeletakkin hewan itu ke bahunya lagi. Kemudian ngenatap Kyuubi yang terbaring di sebelah.

"Kalo terus begini ... kita bakal kemalaman ... . Tapi, gue juga udah pasti nggak mungkin ngebiarin dia di sini. Lalu ... gimana caranya bawa dia supaya cepat? Hmm ... " Gaara nyubit dagu, mikir. "Cip." Si burung di bahunya berkicau kecil. Gaara ngelirik makhluk tsb, yang ngebales dengan memiringkan kepala ke kiri. Seolah dapat ide, ia lalu kembali beralih ke Kyuubi.

"..."

" ... "

Lima menit kemudian.

"Ciap."

Gaara melangkah, kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi. "Elo jangan sampe bilang apa-apa ke Kyuubi, ya ... ?" Gaara tertawa, singkat. "Walau gue nggak bilang gitu juga, elo nggak mungkin bisa bilang ke dia, sih ... " si burung kecil diem, seakan tutup mulut, ngerti..

Sekarang ini, Gaara tengah berjalan menuju lokasi air terjun, dengan membawa Kyuubi. Yah ... mungkin lebih tepat dibilang 'menyeret' daripada 'membawa'. Karena yang dia bawa emang cuma kakinya doang!. Gaara ngangkat kedua kaki Kyuubi di sisi-sisi pinggangnya, n maju melangkah ke depan. Ngebiarin setengah badan Kyuubi membentur tanah. Sebenarnya dia ngerasa agak miris juga ngedengar suara seretan n benturan tsb.

_Untung badannya punya kemampuan sembuh yang cepat, kalo nggak ... gue nggak bakal berani make cara ini. Kalo ketahuan, gue pasti bakal diinjak-injak, deh. Moga-moga dia nggak bangun sampe beberapa jam ke depan ..._. Gaara pun terus melangkah sambil ngebawa Kyuubi kayaq gerobak. _Tapi ... gue bersalah nih sama Naruto. Maaf, ya ...?_

...

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam berjalan, mereka pun tiba di dekat air terjun.

"Hooohh ... " Gaara jatoh terduduk, lega, sambil nyeka keringat di dahi n leher. Si burung kecil ngelompat ke lutut kanannya n berkicau-kicau riang. "Sampai jugaaa ... "

Setelah istirahat 30 detik, Gaara kembali bangkit. Doi ngambil burung kecil tadi hati-hati, n ngambil jaket bersih Naruto yang nyembul dari ransel yang udah setengah terbuka. Kemudian ia ngeletakkin jaket tadi di atas bebatuan. Lalu dia taruh si burung kecil di sana. "Tunggu dengan tenang di sini, ya ?"

Matanya aquamarinenya kemudian ngelirik ke tumpukan tulang-belulang bekas burung bakar buruan Kyuubi tadi pagi. Doi ngegeleng-geleng. Lalu ngumpulin tuh tulang n ngebawanya ke hutan, gak terlalu jauh dari air terjun. Dia ngegali tanah dulu sebelum akhirnya ngubur tulang-tulang tadi di situ. Habis itu si Gaara balik. Doi berdiri sejenak sambil ngeliat sekeliling. Mikirin apa yang musti dia lakuin terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya dia pun jalan ke Kyuubi n nyeret tubuhnya lagi. Hanya saja kali ini yang dia angkat adalah bagian pundak. Dia berhenti setelah dekat dengan aliran air. Gaara ngejongkok, n nyuci kedua tangannya ke air jernih tsb, lalu nyuci mukanya yang rada kotor kena tanah n darah."Hhh ... " Lalu ia ngelirik ke Kyuubi lagi. Ngebetulin posisinya, ia ngebasahin tangan n ngelap muka Kyuubi yang juga rada kotor sampe bersih.

"Uh ... si Naruto bawa sapu tangan atau tisu nggak, ya?" tanya Gaara, nggak jelas sama siapa. Dia lalu berdiri n jalan ke ransel Naruto, meriksa isinya. Yang dicari nggak ada. Ya iyalah! Si Naruto bawa sapu tangan? Nggak mungkin! Bawa ramen aja dia nggak!.

"Hhhh ... " dia ngehela nafas lagi. Lalu balik ke Kyuubi yang masih terbaring (tidur) di dekat aliran air dari air terjun. "Terpaksa pake tangan deh ... " . Dia pun kembali ngejongkok, ngebasahin tangannya, lalu ngelap tangan Kyuubi, termasuk kuku-kukunya. _Kalo dibiarin kotor gini, bisa kena infeksi ... humm ... gue nggak yakin juga sih, kalo dia bisa kena infeksi. Tapi, gue bersihin aja, lah ..._ .

Gerakan Gaara terhenti saat nyentuh tangan kanannya Kyuubi. Di situ, darah merah n darah hitam bercampur. _Uwaaah ... yang merah ini darah ular itu, kan? bukan darah gue ... ?_. Nggak nunggu siapa pun njawab pertanyaannya, Gaara ngebersihin tangan itu juga. Sampe yang terakhir dia ngebersihin bagian perut.

"Yak, selesai."

Gaara ngenyeka dahinya pake lengan baju.

" ... "

Sunyi.

Kayaqnya si burung kecil ketiduran di atas jaketnya Naruto.

Gaara ngeperhatiin dirinya sendiri. Terutama bajunya yang kena noda darah hitam. "Kayaqnya ... gue musti nyuci ini, deh." Matanya lalu terpaku pada sobekan di bajunya, di sebelah dada kiri. "Lho? Koq ada sobekan di sini?" Dia ngeliat langit, nggak ingat kalo ngelakuin sesuatu yang menyebabkan sobekan itu. Ia pun angkat bahu. _Mungkin gue nggak nyadar ini sobek waktu latihan ama Kyuubi_, batinnya sambil berdiri.

Dia lalu terdiam beberapa detik, mengendus. Lalu ngangkat tangannya, ngendus lengan baju. Gaara langsung nutup hidung habis itu. "Ough ~ Bau amis! Bau amis ular waktu ngebelit gue tadi ternyata nempel, ya? Kalo gini, sih ... terpaksa mandi." Dia ngehela nafas panjang. Ngerasa males tapi harus.

KucingPerak

Markas Akatsuki.

"Aaaahh ...! Akhirnya rapat selesai jugaaaa ..." Tobi ngeregangin kedua tangannya ke atas. Sementara yang lain pada nyebar ke kamar masing-masing. Kecuali Itachi n Kisame yang barusan dapat misi buat ngenangkap Gobi, bijuu ekor lima. Mereka berdua masih diskusi ama Pain sebentar, sebelum akhirnya siap-siap.

"Tobi mo ngapain yaaa ...?" Tobi ngomong sendiri. "Eh, eh, eh, senior Deidara!" Lagi-lagi dia ngalangin jalan Deidara yang lagi ngobrolin soal seni ama Sasori. "Apa ?" tanya Deidara, ketus. Sebel karna debatnya diganggu.

"Punya saran, nggak? Sebaiknya Tobi ngapain, ya?"

"Ya. Gue punya saran buat loe."

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Tobi, semangat.

"Mati aja sana."

Suara tangis bombay Tobi plus kata 'teganya, teganya' kedengaran sampe kamar Itachi, yang lagi masukin 219 alias buku terbarunya ke saku dalam jubah. "Oey, Bro-com, udah siap?" tegur Kisame, di ambang pintu yang ancur (habis didobrak Konan, sih !).

"Bro-com?"

"Lho? Iya, kan? Cowok yang brother-complex kayaq loe emang pantes dipanggil gitu ... " ucap sang siluman hiu, ngebiarin Itachi lewat, jalan duluan menuju pintu alias batu keluar (namanya juga dalam gua).

"Gue ...? Bro-com ...?"

"Ya iyalah ... . Hari gini ... siapa lagi yang punya mimpi mo ngabisin masa hidupnya sama adik sendiri ? berdua aja, lagi ... "

Mereka ngobrol sambil jalan.

"Yaaa ... gue akuin ... gue emang sayang banget sama Sasuke. Tapi, itu Sasuke yang kecil ... "

"Sama aja, kan? Toh tetep Sasuke."

Itachi cemberut. Dia berenti jalan, n balik badan ngadep Kisame. "Nggak sama~" ucapnya, geram. Mata sharin-gannya muncul. Kisame sampe nelen ludah, gugup. "Sasuke yang gue cintai itu ... KECIL! IMUT! LEMBUT! SOPAN! N BUKANNYA KAYAQ DIA YANG TINGGI, NGGAK IMUT, KASAR, N NYEBUT GUE 'IDIOT' ITU!" marahnya, ncengkram jubah leher sang partner.

"I ... iya, iya. Gue ngerti ... " Kisame angkat tangan. Itachi mendengus n melepaskannya. Lalu kembali balik badan, nerusin jalan. "Kalau gitu ... apa yang bakal loe lakuin kalo ketemu ama dia? Maksud gue, kalau ketemu ama Sasuke yang tinggi, nggak imut, kasar, n nyebut loe 'idiot' itu ?" tanya Kisame lagi, penasaran. "Manusia kan nggak mungkin bisa mengecil? meski pake ninjutsu juga ... gak bakal tahan lama. Sikap n sifat manusia juga ... nggak segampang itu bisa berubah."

Langkah Itachi terhenti lagi.

Bahunya berguncang.

"I ... Itachi ... ?" Kisame bingung. Dia mau nyentuh bahu cowok Uchiha tsb, tapi gak jadi karna Itachi keburu noleh. "Heheheh ... kalo ketemu apa yang bakal gue lakuin, kata loe ... ?". Kisame nelen ludah lagi , ngeliat ekspresi Itachi yang udah kayaq psikopat nemu korban. " ... gue bakal potong kakinya supaya jadi kecil lagi. Trus gue didik dia supaya ngomong lebih sopan n lembut. Juga ... gue bakal nyuruh dia manggil gue 'kakak'."

"Kalo dia nggak mau nurut?"

"Gue siksa sampe mau."

Setelah itu Itachi ketawa lagi. Kisame merinding. _Ngeri! Ngeri! Ngeriii! Nih orang lebih ngeri dari gue yang siluman! Kasian loe, Sasuke! Moga-moga elo gak ketemu Itachi! Good luck aja, deh! Lha? Kenapa juga gue jadi khawatir sama tuh anak segala?_

Kayaqnya si Kisame lebih berperikemanusiaan daripada Itachi, deh ...

...

Sementara itu di tempat Tobi ...

"Tobi ngapain, ya ...?" lagi-lagi dia nanyain hal itu. Tapi, kali ini sama diri sendiri. Habis ... yang lain udah pada ngejauhin dia !.

"Toki!"

"Ah? Senior Konan!" sapa Tobi balik, ceria. Walau dalam hati sebenernya kesel juga karna namanya diubah-ubah seenaknya gitu.

Konan memperlambat langkahnya begitu udah dekat dengan 'sasaran'. "Bawain Shukaku ke kamar gue. Gue mo main ama dia nih." Katanya, sambil nunjukkin ekor-ekoran n bola wol. Tobi sweatdrop. "Oke, siap!" jawabnya, posisi tegak n hormat pake tangan kayaq tentara. Mereka berdua pun saling balik badan, menuju lokasi tujuan masing-masing.

Tobi melangkah kayaq prajurit sambil nanyiin lagu 'Tobi seorang kapiten', menuju kamar kandang bijuu. Di tengah jalan, doi ngelewatin kamar Kakuzu, Zetsu, n Hidan.

"Halo~, senior Kakuzu! Lagi ngapaiiin~?" salamnya, ceria. Sambil buka pintu. Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit ostosmastis keganggu. Apalagi dia jadi lupa sama itungannya tadi. "Aaaaagh! Keluar sebelum gue ambil jantung loe!" serunya, marah.

"Buat apa? Buang-buang chakra aja ... . Jantung senior Kakuzu kan masih empat? Ngapain mo ngambil punya Tobi? Ntar kamarnya malah jadi kotor karna darah. Bisa dimarahin senior Konan, lho ... kalo ketahuan bikin kotor ... "

Kakuzu langsung ngelempar dia pake celengan ayam yang langsung pecah oleh pintu yang buru-buru ditutup Tobi. " Celengan gueeee!" terdengar suara penuh derita Kakuzu di dalam.

"Fuuh ... hampir aja kena ... " Tobi ngelus-ngelus dada. Lalu ia ngebuka pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Kamar Hidan. "Halo~?" dia celingak-celinguk setengah badan. Soalnya kamar Hidan gelap banget. Orangnya nggak nyalain lampu, eh, 'lilin', sih.

"Yang ngeganggu gue bakal dapat kutuk dari dewa Jashin." Ancam suara dari dalam, nggak jelas rupanya. Tapi dari suaranya sih, suara si Hidan. Tobi ketawa. "Hahaha! Oh, nggak masalah. Toh, Tobi nggak takut sama Jahin. Jashin bukan dewanya Tobi ini ... " sahutnya, garuk-garuk kepala.

'ZLEB!'

Sebuah sabit besar melayang n nancep di tembok, deket kepala Tobi. Cowok bertopeng itu nelen ludah. "Tapi, Tobi lebih takut sama Hidaaan!" jeritnya sambil bergegas keluar nutup pintu, keras. Dia bersandar di baliknya, ngehela nafas. "Hohhh ... kenapa ya ...? orang-orang di sini pada darah tinggi semua? Padahal Tobi kan cuman pengen akrab aja? Apa nggak ada anggota Akatsuki yang lebih cinta damai?". Yah, nyari orang cinta damai di kumpulan kriminal kelas S. Ya jelas nggak ada, dunks!.

Hidan adalah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang nggak doi panggil dengan embel-embel 'senior'. Soalnya cowok berambut perak itu lebih junior darinya. Dia jadi anggota setelah Tobi. Tapi, tetep aja si Tobi nggak berani macam-macam sama dia. Bisa-bisa disabit !.

Sebelah mata Tobi ngeliat pintu lain. Kamar Zetsu. "Kalau senior Zetsu ... nggak penah keliatan marah, sih. Tapi, karna dia sering keluar ... Tobi jadi jarang ngobrol ... " gumamnya, jalan n ngebuka sedikit tuh pintu. "Senior Zetsu ...?" panggilnya, ati-ati.

"Zzzzzzzzzz ... "

Tidur. Itulah yang doi simpulkan begitu denger suara Zetsu barusan. Tapi, mata satunya dibikin terbelalak sama makhluk tsb. Soalnya si Zetsu sekarang lagi duduk di pot gede. Sampe cuman setengah badannya aja yang keliatan. Benda hijau mirip daun yang ada di tubuhnya pada menutup. Yang nggak tau, pasti bakal ngira dia tuh tanaman raksasa lagi bobo. "Waaah ... senior Zetsu ... ?" Tobi melangkah mendekatinya, manggut-manggut mengelilingi dengan langkah pelan. "Pantesan di sini nggak ada tempat tidur. Taunya pot gede ini yang jadi tempat tidurnya ...?"

'CAPLOK!'

Tiba-tiba si Tobi dicaplok sama Zetsu!. Kini kepalanya tengah berada di tengah-tengah jepitan ijonya makhluk tsb. (KP: Sorry, aku ga tau benda ijo mirip daun itu disebut apaan).

"Aw! Adududuh!" Si Tobi begerak-gerak panik, mo mundur alias lepas. "Ho? ternyata elo, Tob. Kirain lalat nyasar ..." Zetsu ngebuka mata kuningnya di sisi wajahnya yang putih. Tobi pun berhenti bergerak. "Ehe ... halo, senior Zetsu ... " salamnya, kembali riang. "Halo juga ... . Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Zetsu, ramah. _Uwooo! Ini dia nih! Akhirnya Tobi nemu juga anggota Akatsuki yang cinta damai!_. sorak Tobi seneng, dalam ati. "Umm ... Cuma mo ngasih salam doang koq, Hehe ... "

"Ooh, gitu. Makasih ya ... udah sengaja ngasih salam ke gue ... . Gimana kabar loe?"

"Baik-baik aja!" balas Tobi, seneng. _Kayaqnya Tobi bakalan akrab sama senior Zetsu, deh!_. sorak hatinya, girang. "So ... you wake me up just bcoz of that silly reason ...?" tiba-tiba kedengaran suara lain yang kedengarannya lebih parau di situ. "Eh?" Si Tobi kedap-kedip, bingung. Lalu ia baru nyadar, kalo mata kuning di sisi hitam setengah tubuh Zetsu baru terbuka. Tobi, nelen ludah ngedenger suara serem itu.

"Don't mess with Zetsu, Freak! I'll chop you! Screw you! Bite you! Burry you in the ground! Then I'll dig you! Stab you! Cut your head! Kick your ass! n I'll smack you into another world! Understood?"

Kalau aja si Tobi gak pake topeng, sekarang ini mukanya pasti udah pucat spasi, ups, 'pasi'. "I ... i ... iya ... paham, paham. Tobi ngerti. Tobi understand, deh! Eh? 'understood', maksudnya. Maaf Sorry. Forgive Tobi, pliz!" ucapnya panik.

"Hmh ... that's better ... "

Sunyi.

"Get the hell out of here, you masked freak !"

Zetsu nendang Tobi keluar dari jepitan tanamannya. Cowok bertopeng itu langsung terhempas n lari terbirit-birit menuju pintu keluar. N nutup pintu tadi, rapat. Jantungnya deg-degan. Ngos-ngosan. "Hahh ... hahh ... " kedua tangannya bertopang pada lutut. "Kalo gini, Tobi nggak mungkin bisa akrab sama senior Zetsu, deh. Nyeremin ... " dia jadi gemetaran.

Tobi pun melangkah lunglai menuju kandang bijuu, ke tujuan utamanya tadi. Dia natap empat bijuu di sana, sedih. Lalu ngambil kunci di deket pintu, n ngejongkok di depan kandang Shukaku. "Hahhh ... " dia ngehela nafas panjang. "Mungkin Tobi baru bisa akrab kalo sama binatang, yaa ... ?" ucapnya, garuk-garuk leher.

"Enak aja lu. Mo ngehina gue ini binatang?"

"Ha?"

Lagi-lagi si Tobi dibikin terbelalak sama suara barusan. Doi noleh kanan kiri, atas bawah, depan belakang, tapi belum nemu juga sumber suara barusan. "Bego! Nyari siapa loe?" Kalo nggak pake topeng, Tobi pasti udah menganga sekarang. Dia ngencengkram 'sel' kandang Shukaku, antusias.

"Cerpelai bisa ngomong!"

Dahi Shukaku berkedut.

"Gue bukan cerpelai. Gue bijuu nomer satu ... " sahutnya, geram. "Uwoooh! Kuuerrreeeeenn!" sorak Tobi, heboh. _Keren?_ dibilang gitu, Shukaku cuman berdehem n ngebetulin posisinya yang tadi melingkar jadi tegak. "Eh, eh, eh, eh ... Tobi gak pernah denger bijuu nomer satu ngomong, yang lainnya juga. Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang? Wah? Apa Tobi orang pilihan kayaq yang sering ada di cerita-cerita hero itu?" sambung Tobi, lagi, rame.

Shukaku mendengus. "Huhh ... kebanyakan nonton tokusatsu loe ... . Selama ini gue cuman malas ngomong aja ... . Yang lainnya juga pasti pada gitu ... . pada dasarnya kami semua, para bijuu, emang bisa ngomong ... "

Tiba-tiba selintas ide muncul di otaknya. Ia lalu menatap wajah/topeng cowok kekanakan di depannya itu, cepat. Si Tobi lagi ngelompat-lompat dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sel Shukaku. Sambil nyerocos macam-macam yang langsung dianggep angin lalu sama Ichibi tsb. _Kayaqnya nih cowok rada bego, deh ... bisa gue manfaatin, nih!_ tekadnya dalam hati.

"Ahem." Shukaku berdehem. Bikin Tobi berenti ngomong. "Tenanglah, wahai manusia pilihan." Nada bicara Shukaku kedengaran lebih berwibawa. "Manusia pilihan? Manusia pilihan?" ulang Tobi, masih antusias. Ichibi tadi kembali berdehem. "Ya ... maksud gue emang elo, manusia pilihan ... Maaf, tadi gue bo'ong. Gue cuman nggak mau jati diri gue diketahui sembarangan ..." lanjutnya. "Uwaaah! Ternyata beneran, nih? Tobi manusia pilihan? Hurray!" soraknya, gembira. Shukaku yang belum selesai ngomong, jadi kesel dipotong gitu.

" Diem! Lo mau gue sepak?"

"Maaf." Tobi langsung diam n bersimpuh di depan pintu kandang tsb. Shukaku ngehela nafas. _Mana mungkin gue bisa nyepak dia dari dalam kandang ini? Untung dia bego._ batinnya, lega. Lalu mata kuning topaznya beralih ke benda yang melingkar di leher. _Kalung ini juga ... musti gue lepas_. Dia menggeleparkan kepalanya, bikin kalung Konan penyegel chakra di lehernya muter. Tapi, gak bisa lepas. Doi udah nyoba ribuan cara n ribuan kali, tapi benda itu nggak bisa lepas!. _Udah gue duga. Yang ini juga musti pake bantuan dia._ Pikir Shukaku, ngeliat Tobi.

"Apa yang musti Tobi lakuin sebagai manusia pilihan, bijuu nomor satu?" tanya Tobi, semangat. Shukaku diem, bentar. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum licik. (Bayangin sendiri!). "Mula-mula ... loe harus ngeluarin gue dulu dari tempat ini." katanya.

"Oke. Senior Konan emang nyuruh Tobi ngeluarin bijuu nomer satu, koq." Sahutnya lagi, ceria. Shukaku mendesah. "Bukan itu maksud gue. Elu ngeluarin gue di sini bukannya buat disuruh nemanin tuh cewek kertas. Tapi, elu musti ngeluarin gue sampe ke luar dari markas Akatsuki ini."

Keceriaan Tobi tadi langsung ilang.

Shukaku mendadak panik dalam hati. _Gawat, gue terlalu ngomong langsung nih!_.

"Tapi ... senior Konan bilang ... Tobi nggak boleh ngelepasin para bijuu ke luar. Ketua Pain juga ngelarang ... ". Keluh cowok bertopeng itu, lemas.

_Celaka ... gue harus cepet-cepet nyari ide, nih ..._

"Denger, Tobi ... " _Tobi itu namanya, kan?_ Shukaku ngatur nafas sejenak. Nyiapin kebohongan. Kepala Tobi yang tadi sempet nunduk kecewa kembali ngadep si cerpelai, masih sedih. "Elo udah ketipu sama mereka."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, mereka ngurung gue dengan tujuan maksa gue milih mereka jadi manusia pilihan. Supaya gue ngasih kekuatan spesial gue ke mereka."

"Eeeh?"

"Iya. Selama ini mereka maksa gue ngomong dulu. Makanya selama ini gue pura-pura bisu, supaya nyusahin orang-orang itu. "

"Eeeeh?"

"Tapi, gue nggak nyerah. Sampe gue nemu elu. Elo ... adalah manusia pilihan gue. Tapi, karna selama ini elonya selalu bareng yang lain, gue jadi nggak bisa ngomong. Mereka pasti nggak mau ngebiarin elo sendiri, karena iri gue pasti bakalan milih elo."

"Eeeeeh?"

"Yeah. Tapi, sekarang beda. Kayaqnya cewek itu itu lupa, makanya dia nyuruh elo. Ayo, sebelum cewek bernama Konan itu nyiksa gue lagi supaya nyerahin kekuatan gue, elu musti ngelepasin gue."

"Eeeeeeh? Senior Konan nyiksa bijuu nomer satuu?" Tobi kedengeran kaget banget. Reaksi yang rada di luar dugaan Shukaku. "I ... iya ... gitu, lah ... " sahut sang Ichibi. "Wah, ini nggak bisa dibiarin. Tega banget senior Konan nyiksa bintang ... ?" Tobi ngegenggamin tangannya, marah. Denger kalimatnya barusan, Shukaku langsung lempar mata tajam, sampe kerasa nusuk. "Gue-Bukan-Binatang." Katanya, penuh tekanan.

"Eh, iya. Maaf, Hehe ... maaf, bijuu nomer satu." Tobi nggaruk-garuk kepala. Shukaku ngehela nafas, maklum. Wujudnya sendiri sekarang emang kayaq binatang, sih. Dia nggak bisa nyalahin nih cowok juga karna itu. "Cukup panggil gue Shukaku aja." Ucapnya, sambil ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Shu? Oke, Shu. Berarti kita sekarang partner, ya?" tanya Tobi antusias. _Jangan sembarangan nyingkat nama gue, lu!_. Tapi, di luar dia nggak protes. Takut ngerusak kepercayaan cowok itu untuk sementara.

"Partner, ya? Iya, sih ... kalo gue bisa keluar dari sini ..."

"Serahin aja ke Tobi."

Tobi ngebuka pintu sel Shukaku pake kunci, n ngambil tuh siluman cerpelai di bagian punggung. "Eh?" kali ini Shukaku yang dibikin kaget. "Humph!" Doi protes ketika Tobi masukin dia ke dalam jubahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" berontaknya, suaranya mengecil karena ada di dalam situ. "Ssssh, sorry Shu. Ini supaya nggak ketahuan." Ngedenger alasan itu, Shukaku menghentikan gerakannya. "Kita musti keluar diam-diam. Kalo ketahuan sama ketua Pain, bisa gawat." Bisiknya, sambil toleh kanan-kiri. Tangannya terus masukin Shukaku sampe ke kantung dalam jubah Akatsuki.

_Alasannya masuk akal. Ya sudahlah. _

"Hati-hati Tobi. Elo manusia pilihan gue ... "

"Hehe ... jangan khawatir ... " Tobi pun berdiri, n melangkah ke luar kandang. Ninggalin para bijuu lain yang semuanya pada molor.

... meanwhile ... di kamar Konan ...

"Uuuh ... si Toki lama banget sih." Gerutu cewek berambut biru itu, muter-muter sambil bawa tikus-tikusan. Dia ngehempasin diri di sofa, cemberut. Oh, iya. Kalau anggota Akatsuki yang lain, semua perabotan kamarnya terbuat dari kayu, kalo Konan beda. Kamarnya penuh benda-benda empuk kayaq boneka, ada juga burung-burung kertas bergelantungan di atasnya. Juga bunga-bunga. Tembok kamarnya biru muda, n pake lampu listrik! (bukan lilin kayaq yang laen). Pokoknya, kamar cewek banget, lah!

"Apa gue susul aja?" Dia lalu ngelempar tikus-tikusan tadi ngambil boneka beruang di dekatnya, meluk. "Tapi, gue nggak mau ke sana. Jauh sih ... " (Ye! males!). Cewek itu menggeleng, keras. "Ah, gue susul aja."

...

Tobi mengendap-endap menuju pintu batu. Kakinya berjingkat-jingkat. Tangan kanannya megang dua sepatu sendal ninja, sedangkan yang kiri megangin Shukaku yang ada di balik jubahnya. Para penghuni markas emang cenderung jarang keluar. N ini menguntungkannya. Tapi, walau begitu, doi tetep ati-ati. Karna tindakan yang mo dia lakuin ini bener-bener gaswat! Ngelepasin Bijuu, gitu loh!. Ngelepasin bijuu? Ngelepasin bijuu! Dia mo ngelepasin bijuu? Makhluk yang susah payah dikumpulin sama Akatsuki itu! Bijuu yang itu loh! Si bijuu ekor satu! (Iya, iya! bawel!). Kalo ketahuan Pain, bisa langsung dipaku pake tindik raksasa!

"Tokiiiii!" Suara Konanaterdengar dari kejauhan.

_Hah?_ Tobi langsung mematung. Shukaku yang di dalam saku juga.

"Tokiiiiii!" makin lama makin jelas. Artinya, dia sedang menuju lokasi mereka!. Tobi kelabakan. Doi panik toleh kanan kiri. "Bodoh! Jangan panik! Cepetan cari tempat sembunyi!" bisik Shukaku, keras. Tapi, cuman si Tobi yang bisa denger. "Tapi, di mana?" balas cowok bertopeng itu.

Suara langkah Konan makin terdengar jelas, begitu juga suaranya. _Ugh, gawat, nih!_ Tobi lirak-lirik nyari tempat sembunyi. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat manfaatin tempat ini yang dindingnya udah kayaq spider-wall. Dia pun buru-buru make sepatu sendalnya n merentangkan kedua kaki n tangannya di kedua tembok, kanan kiri. Lalu naik ke atas. Sampe nyentuh langit-langit.

"Tokiii?" Akhirnya si Konan dateng. Dia toleh kanan kiri n lurus. Nggak liat ke atas. "Tokiii ?" cewek itu berenti melangkah tepat di bawah Tobi nempel langit-langit, kayaq spiderman. "Uuh ... di mana sih tuh anak?" keluhnya, bertolak pinggang. _Uuh ... jangan berdiri di situ, dong. Senior Konan ..._ batin Tobi, gugup.

Mereka terus begitu selama satu menit.

Konan tampak mikir, nyubit bibirnya.

_Duuh ... mikirin apa, sih? sana buruan pergi, dong~_. Pinta Tobi, kesel n gugup. "Humm ... apa gue langsung ke kandang Bijuu aja, ya?" ucap cewek itu, ngomong sendiri. _Iya, iya! Terserah mo ke mana aja. Pokoknya nggak di sini! Buruan sana!_. Tobi udah mulai ngerasa kram. Tubuh bagian atasnya mulai agak turun, pegel.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang keliatan bergumul di balik jubahnya, berguling n keluar dari jubah Akatsuki bagian leher Tobi.

Shukaku jatoh!

_Eeeeeeegghhh! _mereka berdua terpekik.

Dengan sigap, Tobi melayangkan kaki kanannya ke perut cerpelai Shukaku sebelum nyentuh kepala Konan. Dia ngayunin kakinya sampe bikin Ichibi tsb melayang kayaq bola sepak yang diambung ke atas, tapi oleh karena adanya hukum gaya gravitasi bumi, yang merupakan gaya tarik menarik antara semua partikel yang punya massa di alam semesta ini, bikin Shukaku kembali jatoh ke bawah!. _Uwaaaaa!_ . Shukaku menukik turun tepat menuju gulungan rambut Konan!

'grep'

Shukaku nyaris teriak. Bukan karena dia jatoh n ketahuan. Tapi, karena tangan kiri Tobi yang ncengkram ekornya!. _Bu_ _… Bu ... Buntut gueee! Suakiiit!_ Doi ngerapatin gigi-giginya. Nahan teriak n sakit. _Sialan nih manusia topeng! Gue bunuh nanti!_. tekadnya, marah.

"Humm ... ya, sudahlah. Gue ke sana aja, deh ... " akhirnya Konan mutusin buat pergi ke kandang bijuu juga. Ketika cewek itu udah ngilang di tikungan, Tobi langsung ngehela nafas lega n melompat turun, tanpa suara. "Huff ... nyaris banget, yah?" ucap Tobi ceria, sambil ngangkat ekor sang siluman cerpelai, sampe sejajar dengan matanya. "Jangan-sentuh-buntut-gue." Ucap Shukaku, penuh tekanan n amarah. Tobi tertawa kecil n minta maaf, sebelum akhirnya kena cakar n masukin kembali tuh bijuu ke dalam jubah. Ia pun kembali mengendap-endap menuju batu keluar.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP: Yes ! Shukaku udah mulai aktif di sini ! Akhirnya ... aku nemu waktu yang tepat buat ngeluarin dia ...

Oiy, setauku ... cerpelai itu sama dengan ermine. Hewan yang rada mirip kucing, tapi badannya lebih panjang. Trus ... ekornya cenderung pendek. Aku pernah liat fotonya. Imut banget !

by the way ... emang bener kan, kalo Hidan itu masuk Akatsuki setelah Tobi ?

* * *

**Balesan Review :

* * *

**

**To Daniyoo :** Wah, u baca fanfic ini dari HP, toh ? sorry. Aku nggak mau ganti pulsanya. Yang make HP kan situ ... ? (*dikeplak Konan*). Ahahaha ! Aku juga suka baca fanfic lewat HP. Trutama sebelum tidur. N lumayan hemat, sih, pulsanya. (*dikeplak lagi* 'bukannya baca doa malah baca fanfic !')

Makanya, make ayam tiga, dong. Murah lho. Aku sih make bola api raksasa, tapi sama-sama asal Indonesia di planet Saturnus. Jadi, masih termasuk murah. Tapi, yang paling hemat sekarang ini setauku ya ayam tiga itu.

Naruto : Ha ? Loe ngomong apaan, sih ? Koq nggak nyambung banget gitu ?

KP: Yah ... Naruto ... yang barusan itu kode tau. Cuman orang-orang cerdas n gila aja yang ngerti. Oke, next !

* * *

**To Heri the Weird :** Daripada dibilang bagus, aku rasa fanfic ini lebih cocok dibilang 'gila'. Hehehh ... .

Naruto : Karna yang nulis orangnya gila ...

KP:Eh ! Jangan ngomong gila-gila mulu, dong !

Naruto : Elu yang kebanyakan ngomong gitu dari tadi! (*langsung dibekap*)

KP: Btw ... Si Kyuubi jadi jahat? Uh-oh, ra-ha-si-a. Di chapter 9 ini ada petunjuknya, koq.

Killerbee? Oh, si Hachibi berkacamata hitam yg sok nge-rap itu? Gak kepikiran sih. Tapi, boljug tuh ide. Dia Jjinchuuriki yg rada abnormal. Ntar kumunculin deh kapan-kapan. Hehehh. Thanks idenya ...

* * *

**To 101hiru-san :** Aku nyiksa Gaara ? Nggak, koq, nggaaaak ...'nggak salah', maksudnya. Hehehh ... . Aku suka banget sama dia sih ! Jadi mau ngusilin terus.

Gaara : Bohong ! gue gak percaya kalo loe suka sama gue !

KP: Yaah ~ Gaara. Masing-masing orang kan punya cara sendiri-sendiri dalam mencurahkan rasa cinta ?

Gaara : Gue nggak suka cara loe !

KP: Yang penting aku suka-suka aja, tuh ...

Gaara : x:^&*$%#! (*bengong+kalah*)

KP: Hihi ... seneng deh kalo bisa bikin orang cool kayaq dia jadi lebih ekspresif ...

Oke, kembali ke Hi-san.

Oh ? Updatenya kelamaan ? maklum. Habis ujian plus Einstein yang sempet dibawa kakakku buat ngerjain tugasnya di luar. Jadi, nggak bisa ngetik, deh.

Kyuubi : Halaaah ... padahal loe kan bisa pake PCnya dia ? Lagian ... warnet juga banyak bertebaran di deket rumah ...

KP: Nggak. Aku nggak mau nulis kalo nggak sama Einstein !

Kyuubi : Sok setia, loe !

KP: (*cuek*) Tapi, kalo sekedar ngupdate, mau-mau aja, sih ... . Ini aja aku ngesubmit chapter 9 n 10 di warnet. Sekalian ada janji ketemu ama temen di sini.

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Si Kyuubi playboy ? Hmm ... dia sih emang suka mainin kata-kata. Tapi bukan buat ngerayu. Tapi, buat nipu n ngusilin orang.

Kyuubi : Eh, tapi boleh juga tuh. Gue jadi pengen nyoba ngerayu cewek. Gue kan keren ?

KP: Jah ! Mereka sih nggak bakal tahan walau cuma sehari sama sifat-sifat jelek loe itu !

Oiy, si Tenten emang kubikin nggak normal juga. Haha ! Orang-orang yang gak normal emang asyik !

Gaara : Harap maklumi keabnormalan author ... (*bows*)

KP: Akatsuki muncul ! Aku suka orang2nya ! Pada nggak normal semua, sih ! Jadi gampang dibikin makin gak normal ! XP. Oh yeah ! Konan is the Queen di akatsuki ! tapi rada diktator.

Hehe ... Itachi emang kubikin rada tua di sini ... . Dalam artian hobi. Plus sinting n rada psikopat. Ha ? Dia n Sasuke gay ? who knows ?

'Mikir sebelum mati' wah, aku suka kalimat u ini ! Keren !

Gaara suka sama Matsuri ? gimana Gaara ? ada yang nanya tuh !

Matsuri : Gue suka banget sama tuan Gaara ! Gue selalu ngebikinin biskuit-biskuit buat dia ! Gue slalu nyiptain lagu buat dia ! Gue selalu nyapa dia tiap hari ! Gue selalu ngefoto dia tiap hari ! Gue selalu-

KP: Oey, oey. Yang ditanya tuh Gaara. Bukan u. Oke, Gaara ? gimana jawaban u ?

Gaara : ... no comment (*pergi*)

KP: Oey ! Woy ! Jangan bikin penasaran gitu, dong ! U malu ya ? (yah ! orang malu ditanya malu !)

Sebenarnya aku sendiri gak ada punya keinginin besar buat ngepairingin mereka brdua. Kalo dikit sih, ada. Habis ... bingung mo masangin dia sama siapa. Tokoh ceweknya di Naruto dikit, si! n lagi, aku lebih suka ngusilin daripada masangin dia. But, liat aja nanti.

Eh, iya. Kyuu. Ada yang bilang 'love' ke u, tuh.

Kyuubi : ... (*balik badan & pergi*)

KP:Lho ? Koq elo pergi juga si ? kasih comment dong !

Kyuubi : Nggak perlu. Gue tau kalo gue ini keren. Udah pasti bakal ada yang kepincut ama gue. (Pede abizz !).

* * *

**To Avykuro sabaku :** Oooohh ... maksudnya jadwal update chapternya sensei, toh ? betewe ... siapa yang sensei di sini ? aku, ya ?

'BAG, BUG, BAG !' (*digebukin rame-rame ama KyuuGaaNaru*)

KP: (*ngebersihin hidung yang berdarah*) karna aku nggak tau siapa itu sensei, n si trio anti-author barusan nggak setuju aku disebut sensei, maka ... aku jawab dengan ngeganti kata sensei barusan with 'KucingPerak', okeh ?

Karna lagi liburan panjang banget, maka ngupdatenya jadi bisa lebih cepet. Buktinya sekarang ini nih. Kurang lebih seminggu udah ngupdate dua chapter. Hehe ... . Dulu sih bisa sampe sebulan !

Eh, tapi ide gilaku sebagai author biasanya muncul saat udah nyentuh keyboard. Soalnya si author ini mikirnya sambil nulis, alias mikir sambil bertindak. Huahahahaha ! (koq bangga ?).

Gaara : Di mana-mana yang bagus itu 'mikir sebelum bertindak'.

KP: Biarin ! Masih lebih bagus daripada 'bertindak sebelum mikir' !

Yak ! Lanjut ...

Gaara emang terkesan agak lemah. Sebenernya aku mikir gitu juga waktu ngebayangin doi tanpa pasirnya. ('Bisa apa dia', gitu loh. Tapi, waktu bisa ngendaliin pasir ... kerren bangetttt !). Taijutsu juga gak pernah. Palingan yang pernah kuliat dia rada banyak gerak tuh waktu ngajarin Matsuri ngegunain senjata di versi animenya.

Tapi, aku gak brencana mo bikin Gaara lemah selamanya, koq. Ntar dia bakal jadi lebih kuat, deh ! Jadi ... mumpung masih letoy, mari kerjain habis-habisan ... Hehehh ... .

Nyambung ke chap 10, neh!

* * *

NEXT!


	10. Partner

KP: Karna kayaqnya kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi dua tuh chapter 9 jadi chapter 10.

Naruto: Di mana-mana angka 9 kalo dibagi dua jadinya 4, 5! bukannya 10!

KP: Terserah deh. Dasar nggak pengertian ...

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Partner**

**Warning : Tobi. (Tobi dijadiin warning ? kenapa ? / baca aja, deh)

* * *

**

Di lokasi Gaara.

Gaara kini tengah berada di bawah air terjun. Errrh ... nggak tepat di bawahnya sih. Tapi di dekat aliran air deras tsb, di kelilingi batu-batu gede. Doi berendam di situ sambil nyuci bajunya yang kena darah, ngegosok pake batu segede kepalan tangan.

"Uh! Susah banget, si!" keluhnya, di sela-sela derasnya air terjun. Doi ngegosok tuh baju, nyelup, lalu ngegosok lagi sekuat tenaga. Berkali-kali. Hingga hampir ke-100 kali, baru noda tadi bener-bener ilang.

"Hohh ... akhirnya bersih juga." Doi nyeka dahinya yang basah oleh keringat n air terjun. "Kalo gini, gue jadi ngerti sama bebannya Temari yang selalu nyuciin baju gue n Kankuro ... kapan-kapan biar gue bantuin deh, dia ... " Gaara mendengus, senyum.

"Waaaah? setelah dilakukan dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya bisa bersih juga, yaa~?" celetuk Kyuubi, berseru sambil duduk bersila di atas batu gede air terjun, dengan Gaara di baliknya. Gaara kaget n otomatis langsung merendamkan diri sampe airnya nyentuh leher. "A-a-a-apa yang ... eh? sejak kapan loe di situ!" serunya nyaingin derasnya suara air di belakang, sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Sejak kapan, yaa~ ... ?" seru Kyuubi sambil senyum jahil. Gaara jadi kesal. "Naruto! Loe juga udah bangun, kan!" tanyanya, mundur sampe punggungnya nyentuh batu air terjun di belakang. "Umm ... iya, sih ... " Mata merah Kyuubi berubah biru. "Tapi ... sebaiknya gue nggak bilang, deh ... soal sejak kapan kami di sini ... " Naruto ngegaruk-garuk batang hidung, matanya ngelirik langit. Ucapannya bikin muka cowok berambut merah di bawah jadi memerah padam.

"Ahahahah! Mukanya sampe merah banget! Nice, Naruto!" tawa Kyuubi lewat telepati. "Hehehehe! Padahal sebenarnya kita kan baru nyampe di sini?" Naruto ikutan ketawa. Dasar dua makhluk usil!. "Tapi ... kasian juga Gaara, dia kan pemalu? Kita ngaku aja, deh." Naruto ngehela nafas, senyum. "Jangan. Biarin aja." Cegah Kyuubi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Gue suka ngeliat mukanya kayaq gitu."

Naruto buka mulut, mo ngomong. Tapi, gak jadi. Ngebiarin si Kyuubi cekikikan, geli. Dalam hati Naruto lega, Kyuubi udah balik kayaq semula.

...

Flashback

...

Naruto perlahan ngebuka mata birunya, lemah. Lalu ia ngeliat ke sekeliling. "Gue ... udah balik ke sini lagi, ya?" Doi bangkit. Matanya mengarah ke noda di kaos hitamnya. Dia pun bangkit untuk duduk, n ngangkat kaos hitam yang udah setengah robek itu, ngeliat perutnya yang tadi ketusuk. "Udah sembuh total …" Ujarnya, lega. "Udah bersih juga ... . Si mantan Shukaku yang bersihin, ya ?" wujudnya berubah menjadi Kyuubi. _Berarti ... dia juga sempet liat tanda segel ini ..._ .

"Kyuubi!" seru Naruto, gembira. Wujudnya langsung berubah lagi jadi si blonde bermata biru itu. "Apa, sih? Tereak-tereak gitu?" Si Kyuubi ngorek-ngorek kuping. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah! Elo udah balik! Kalo kita ada di dua tubuh yang berbeda, gue bakal meluk elo sekarang ini!" seru Naruto, senang,

"Maaf aja. Gue nggak hobi dipeluk-peluk cowok." Jawab Kyuubi, ketus. Lalu niup ujung kelingkingnya yang habis dipake ngorek kuping. "Ah! Lu sendiri juga sebenarnya lega, kan? Jangan sok ketus gitu, deh!" Naruto sewot. Kyuubi ngehela nafas. Emang susah bohong sama orang yang ada di kepalanya. "Iya. Gue emang lega. Puas loe?"

"Ehehehe ... iya, kan? Elo kan emang nggak bisa bohong sama gue. Karna gue bisa baca pikiran loe." Jawab Naruto, jahil. Sang siluman rubah mendengus ketus. "Sembarangan ... . Sebenarnya gue bisa aja ngeblok pikiran gue ke elo. Tapi, itu dilakuin dengan ngatur chakra yang ribet di otak gue, plus ketenangan hati, n konsentrasi. Jadi, bukannya nggak mungkin. Cuman ngerepotin."

"Eeeh? Jadi gue bisa nggak bisa baca pikiran loe?"

"Yoi. Tapi, gue tetep bisa baca pikiran loe."

"Apa? Curang!"

"Mustinya elo tau dari dulu, kan? Elo kan pernah gue bohongin berkali-kali? Masa nggak nyadar?"

"Aaah! Jadi elo emang pernah ngebohongin gue, ya!"

"Oups ... "

Naruto mencak-mencak kayaq anak kecil ngambek. Kyuubi cuman ngadepinnya dengan ketus.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Gaara mana ?" tanya Naruto, toleh kanan kiri lagi. "Di sana." Tunjuk Kyuubi ke arah bebatuan gede di bawah air terjun. "Meski baunya rada samar karna air, gue masih bisa nyium baunyanya karna jaraknya yang cukup deket. N karena kayaqnya dia nggak nyelem." jelasnya. Bikin Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Eh, barusan tadi ... kenapa loe bisa ngamuk kayaq gitu, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya serius. Wajah Kyuubi juga jadi ikutan berubah serius. Ingat kejadian tadi, doi jadi kesal. Dia lalu meninju batu-batu di dekat kepalannya,

'DRAK !'

... sampe jadi serpihan.

"Kyuu ... ?" suara Naruto terdengar khawatir n kesel juga. "Elu nggak perlu nyembunyiin terus, kan? Siapa Uchiha Madara itu? Elu ngeblok soal dia di pikiran loe, ya? Gue jadi nggak bisa baca pikiran loe ini ... "

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Nutup mata. 30 detik. "Oke ... sekarang loe boleh baca, deh ... " ucapnya masih nutup mata, sambil ngelepasin chakra penghalang dari otaknya. Naruto juga tutup mata. Menyaksikan memori-memori yang selama ini ditutup-tutupi Kyuubi lebih dari enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Berapa menit kemudian, dia buka mata. Mata biru tsb membelalak. "Sekarang loe udah tau kan? kenapa gue benci banget sama Uchiha?" kata Kyuubi, lewat telepati. Naruto mengangguk, pelan.

"N sampe sekarang gue juga nggak tau apa sebabnya gue bisa tiba-tiba ngamuk gitu."

Naruto tertunduk.

"Heh. Gue juga sebenarnya kaget, tau-tau pas nyadar ... seisi desa udah hancur. Gue bener-bener udah kena perangkapnya. Lalu si Natto itu muncul n ngenyegel gue ... "

"Nama bokap gue Minato."

"Terserah deh. Habis ... dia ngasih nama anaknya pake nama makanan, itu pasti karna namanya juga mirip makanan."

"Jangan ngeledekin bokap gue loe ... "

"Kalo ngeledekin elo boleh, dong?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sunyi.

"Oi, Naruto ... ?" tegur Kyuubi. Dia nggak suka kalo cowok banyak omong itu tiba-tiba diem. Normalnya, Naruto pasti ngebales kata-kata Kyuubi tadi dengan ambekan. Nggak diem kayaq gini.

Bahu Naruto bergetar. Makin lama makin hebat.

"Aw man ~ ... " Kyuubi nepuk jidat sendiri di dalam."Udah. Elu nggak usah nangis segala. Gue aja nggak nangis, koq ... " suara Kyuubi kedengaran lebih gentle kali ini. Air mata Naruto mengalir, dia terisak. "Dasar ... cengeng ... " Kyuubi sebenarnya udah terbiasa sama sifat partnernya yang gampang terharu ini. Tapi, tetep aja … bikin nggak enak hati.

"Gue ... gue ... huks ... ngegantiin elo nangis, tau ~ ... huks. Dasar rubah, loe!" Naruto ngehapus air matanya, pake punggung tangan. Inget sama penyebab Kyuubi dikurung dalam dirinya itu bikin dia jadi sedih banget. Kyuubi tertawa kecil. "Gue emang rubah, bego ... " ledek Kyuubi, senyum. Sebenarnya dia rada lega juga karna Naruto nangis. Rasa sedih plus marahnya seolah jadi berkurang. _Jangan-jangan ... dia beneran bisa ngegantiin gue nangis?_

Satu menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya berenti nangis. Kyuubi pun muncul, ngambil alih tubuhnya. Doi nunggu Naruto selesai dulu, baru muncul. Coz, kalo dianya muncul pas Naruto nangis, matanya juga bakal ikutan ngeluarin air!.

"Aaaahh! Rasanya gue rada kesal nih!" Kyuubi bangkit n ngerentangin kedua lengannya ke atas, meregang. "Jadi mau ngehibur diri, deh ... hmm ... " doi ngelakuin gerakan pemanasan sejenak. "Usilin si mantan Shukaku, aah~ ... " Dia terkekeh jahil sambil jalan santai menuju bebatuan di mana Gaara berada di baliknya. Naruto cuman bisa nggeleng-geleng kepala. _Sorry, Gaara. Kayaqnya sekarang ini cuma dengan ngusilin elo dia bisa jadi ceria lagi ..._

...

Flashback end

...

Kyuubi nangkap batu yang melayang ke mukanya. Batu yang tadinya dipake Gaara buat nyuci. "Sana pergi!" seru sang Kazekage di bawah, siap-siap mo ngelempar lagi pake batu yang lain. "Halaaah ... segini aja malu ... . Gimana loe bisa masuk pemandian umum kalo gitu ... ?"

"Hah ?" Gaara nggak denger. Karena suara derasnya air terjun yang ada tepat di belakangnya terlalu keras. Kyuubi ngebentuk tangan kanannya yang nggak megang batu kayaq corong. "Gimana loe bisa masuk pemandian umum kalo segini aja malu!" serunya. "Gue nggak pernah masuk pemandian umum! Temari ngelarang gue! Katanya gue harus ngejaga diri dari siapa pun, termasuk sama cowok! Gue sendiri juga nggak mau telanjang bareng gitu! Meski sesama jenis, tetap aja gue malu! Makanya gue nggak peduli kalo nggak pernah masuk pemandian umum juga!" tereaknya, ngelempar batu kedua.

Kyuubi kembali nangkap tuh batu. "Oiya, yaaa ~ ...? Gue lupa kalo elo tuh cowok baik-baik yang selalu patuh n dengerin semua kata-kata kakak ceweknya~ Wah, maaf, ya, dik! Eh? Apa? Mau ngaduin gue ke kakak? Ow ... takut~ ... ". Naruto cuman ketawa-ketawa aja dalam hati. "Pergi sana!"Gaara ngelemparin dia lagi pake batu ketiga. Kali ini Kyuubi nggak nangkep tuh batu, cuman ngehindar. "Woups!" .

Gaara makin kesal n ngelemparin dia bertubi-tubi.

"Hahahaha! Elo ngelempar apa? angin?" ledek Kyuubi sambil ngelompat n ngehindar dengan berbagai gaya di atas sana kayaq monyet. "Please deh. Biasa aja, lagi! Gue kan bukannya lagi ngintip cewek mandi!" ledeknya lagi. "Gue ke sini cuman mo bantuin elo, koq!"

"Bantuin apaan? Nggak perlu! Gue udah selesai!" balas Gaara lagi, sambil mungut batu selanjutnya dari dalam air. "Masa? Emangnya elo berniat mo make baju basah? Bentar lagi malam lho! Nggak bakalan cepet kering, tuh!" tunjuk Kyuubi, ke baju n celana panjang Gaara di atas batu di sebelah sang kazekage tsb, yang nggak terlalu tinggi. _Ugh, dia benar._ Walau kesal, Gaara mengakuinya juga. Dia pun ngenurunin tangannya, nggak jadi ngelempar.

"Tapi ... ada syaratnya, lho ...!"

Gaara melotot mendengar kalimat barusan. Kyuubi nyengir, usil. "Elo musti nyuciin baju gue sekalian!" serunya. "Ogah!" balas Gaara singkat, padat, n jelas. _Gila aja. Ngebersihin yang ini aja gue capek banget. Apalagi punya dia yang nodanya lebih banyak? bisa kram gue!_

"Yaaa ... sebenarnya gue nggak terlalu rugi juga sih ... . Gue emang lebih suka pake baju bersih. Tapi, pake yang kotor juga nggak masalah. Yang lebih bermasalah itu, kan elo? Elo bener-bener mo berendam di situ terus? Kulit loe bisa mengkerut kelamaan kena air! Ntar masuk angin, lagi! Ntar ... gue lagi yang bakal turun tangan nyembuhin elo dengan 'panas'nya!" Kyuubi menekankan kata 'panas' terakhir. Bikin Gaara tersentak n merinding inget pengalaman.

"Atau ... elo lebih milih nunggu tuh sampe kering sambil berdiri, duduk, or tiduran tanpa baju? Silakan! Gue nggak keberatan! Toh, yang kedinginan nanti elo juga~ ...!" Tambah Kyuubi lagi, nadanya usil plus nyebelin.

Kali ini kata-kata si Kyuubi bener-bener udah mojokin dia. "Iya, iya! Gue cuciin!" serunya, marah. "Heheh! Gitu dong dari tadi!" tawa Kyuubi sambil ngelepas n ngelempar jaket, kaos item, n celananya ke kepala Gaara di bawah. Bikin muka Gaara ketutupan baju kotor.

"Yahhoooo!"

'BYUAR!'

Kyuubi melompat terjun ke air di balik batu yang berlawanan dengan tempat Gaara berada. Doi berenang-renang dengan puasnya di sana. Sementara Gaara? Dia mencengkram baju-baju tadi dari kepalanya, kesal. Mukanya memerah. Kali ini karena marah.

"DASAR RUBAH SIAAAAAALLL!"

Tereak Gaara di balik batu. Kyuubi cekikikan mendengarnya. "Hahh ... leganya kalo habis ngusilin ~ ... " Dia berenang gaya punggung, natap langit. "Setan, lu." Sindir Naruto. "Bodo'." Sahut Kyuubi, nyante.

"Eh, Kyuu ... gue kan masih bawa baju ganti di ransel? nggak perlu dibersihin yang itu juga, gue punya cadangan buat dipake." Kali ini Naruto yang berenang pake gaya kupu-kupu. "Heheh ... gue tau, koq. Tapi, kayaqnya dia lupa soal itu saking paniknya, baguslah." Jawab Kyuubi, sambil nyengir ke arah batu. Sempat didengernya suara gerutuan Gaara di situ, tapi dari suara batu yang beradu n digesek, berarti tuh cowok tetep 'kerja' meski sambil ngeluh.

"Jadi ... elo cuman mau ngerjain Gaara aja?"

"Nggak juga sih ... . Nyuci baju juga sebenarnya bagus buat ngelatih otot lengannya yang kurus itu. Gue terlalu ngebanyakin porsi latihan tendangan daripada pukulannya. Jadi, kali ini gue pengen ngelatih kekuatan tangannya ... " Sang siluman tertawa lagi. "Tujuan gue emang ngelatih dia, tapi apa salahnya kalo bisa dilakukan sambil ngusilin? "

"Dasar raja tega ... "

"Kayaq loe baru tau aja ... "

KucingPerak

Bersama Shukaku n Tobi ...

"Iyeeey! Kita berhasil kabur, Shu!" Tobi bersorak girang n ngelompat-lompat kayaq kodok. Kini mereka sudah berada di luar markas Akatsuki. Cukup jauh. Deket jalan setapak menuju desa, di pinggiran hutan. Shukaku ngelompat keluar dari jubah Tobi. Ia masih kesal sama ekornya yang ditarik tadi. "Ahem!" Doi berdehem, bikin perhatian Tobi kembali teralih padanya.

"Sekarang ... cabut kalung ini." Suruhnya, nunjuk kalung di leher pake kaki depan cerpelainya. Tobi yang ngejongkok di depan tuh bijuu terdiam lama, merhatiin.

_A ... apa, si? Jangan-jangan ... dia udah tau rencana gue ... ? sial ... gue gak bisa baca raut mukanya, lagi ... pake topeng segala, sih!_. "Ke ... kenapa?" tanya Shukaku, rada gugup.

"Shu ... "

"Yy ... ya?"

"Shu ... "

"A ... apa ... ?"

"Lucuuuuu!" Tobi meluk-meluk Shukaku, gemas. "Hegh!" Shukaku yang kecekik langsung ngecakar tuh cowok di leher n kulit kepalanya. Pengennya sih langsung di muka, tapi nggak bisa. Soalnya Tobi pake topeng!. Setelah darah dari cakaran tadi mulai menetes, baru Tobi ngelepasinnya. Shukaku mendesis marah, kayaq kucing. "Apa maksud loe ?"

"Habisnya ... Shu lucu, sih. Imut." Jawab Tobi, ngenyeka lehernya yang berdarah, tapi nggak parah.

"Ha?"

"Waktu di markas nggak terlalu keliatan karna cuma pake cahaya lilin. Nah pas sore-sore di luar gini ... Tobi jadi bisa ngeliat jelas deh. Bulu Shu cokelat muda! Kayaq es krim! Kliatan lembut! kalo dipegang juga lembut! Kaki-kaki Shu hitam, kayaq pake sarung tangan! Di sekeliling garis mata Shu juga hitam! Keren, kayaq Robin! bola mata Shu juga keren, kuning topaz! Apalagi bisa ngomong kayaq manusia! Kueren puol!"

"Yea-yea-yeah. Terserah." Lama-lama doi jadi malu juga dipuji segitunya. "Sekarang, elo lepasin ini dulu. Supaya gue bisa ngegunain kekuatan gue yang sebenarnya." Tobi manggut-manggut cepet, n ngelakuin hal yang disuruh. Ngelepasin kalung.

Kalung penyegel chakra di lehernya pun lepas.

_Akhirnya ... Akhirnya ... Akhirnya! Gue bebaaaasss! Huahahaha!_

Shukaku bersorak gembira dalam hati. Ngeliat muka cerpelai yang kayaqnya seneng itu, si Tobi juga jadi ikutan senang, "Eh, eh, eh, habis ini apa? Apa Shu bakal berubah jadi Naga besar atau Gundam n sejenisnya?" tanyanya, antusias. Shukaku tersenyum, angkuh. "Gue bakal berubah ke wujud asli gue."

"Eh? Eh? Kayaq gimana tuh? Bentuknya gimana?"

"Kalo berubah jadi monster atau robot macam itu, justru jadi mencolok banget, kan? Wujud asli gue mirip manusia, koq. Eh, itu emang sengaja. Supaya nggak gampang diketahui pihak musuh." Bisik Shukaku, sok serius.

"Uwooh ... gitu, ya? Keren!" Si Tobi langsung percaya. "Ayo, ayo, cepetan berubah." Cowok bertopeng itu makin semangat. Padahal sebenarnya kan Shukaku nggak mungkin bisa berubah jadi naga atau gundam macam itu? Yang bener aja!. Dia sih bisanya cuma berubah jadi tiga wujud. Wujud aslinya sebagai siluman yang mirip manusia, wujud monster pasir raksasa yang pernah dilakukannya pas bertarung sama Naruto dulu, n yang terakhir adalah wujud binatang. Ya yang kayaq sekarang ini nih.

Si cerpelai alias Shukaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Hehh. Gue bersyukur banget ketemu anggota Akatsuki sebego ini! Sekarang, gue bisa berubah jadi wujud asli gara-gara dia. Setelah itu, orang ini udah nggak berguna lagi. Gue bunuh aja, deh ..._

"Ayo cepet Shu. Tobi pengen liat wujud Shu yang sesungguhnya, nih!"

_Hh! 'Shu', 'Shu', 'Shu'. Cuman Gaara yang gue izinin manggil nama gue seakrab itu, tau. Yah, sudahlah. Bentar lagi dia juga bakal mati_. Shukaku memejamkan matanya, memusatkan chakra.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

_Eh? Tunggu dulu ..._ . Dia ngerasa ada yang kurang. "Betul juga ... " dia ngehela nafas. Lalu ngedongak, ngadep Tobi. "Tobi ... cariin gue baju."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Di situ ada yang jual, kan? Loe beli dulu gih, sana." Katanya, nunjuk pake kaki kanan depan. Di ujung sana, di pinggir jalan setapak emang keliatan ada gerobak toserba keliling. Banyak ibu-ibu pada kumpul rame di situ. Yah, lokasi mereka sekarang emang udah mendekati desa, sih.

Tobi ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu balik ngeliat cerpelai di depan alias di bawahnya. "Sori, Shu. Tobi nggak bawa duit."

"Ha! Gimana, si, loe! Hari gini di mana-mana semua orang tuh selalu bawa duit!"

"Maaf ... Tobi salah ... " cowok itu tertunduk, sedih. "Eh, tapi kalo Shu mau, Tobi bakal ngambilin baju buat Shu di situ." Ucapnya, ceria lagi.

"Ha? Nyuri, maksud loe?"

Tobi manggut-manggut cepet.

Shukaku ngehela nafas panjang. _Biar gimana juga, gue sekarang emang perlu, sih ... Asal Gaara nggak ngeliat ini aja ..._ _Jangan sampe deh, tuh anak jadi pencuri. Gue gak bakalan rela_. Shukaku emang sayang banget sama Gaara. Mungkin bisa dibilang kayaq sayang sama anak sendiri. Meski Shukaku belum pernah punya anak, sih ... . Tapi, dia selalu ngajaga Gaara, walau kesannya agak berlebihan. Karena dia bisa ngebunuh orang hanya untuk bikin Gaara terhindar dari bahaya. Selain itu, dia juga sering ngasih nasehat ke Gaara. Dia juga yang sering milihin temen buat Gaara. Yang semuanya selalu dia tolak, karna ngerasa orang-orang tsb dirasa gak pantes jadi temennya Gaara. Bahkan ada yang sampe dia bunuh. Inilah sebabnya, Gaara sempat dijauhin n ditakutin anak-anak desa dulu.

Nah, waktu Gaara jadi Kazekage, Shukaku udah mulai ngurangin ke-overprotektifannya ke Gaara. Coz, keliatannya Gaara serius banget ngejalanin tugas itu. N Gaara juga sempet bilang ke dia, kalau dia nggak mau ditakuti lagi. Dia nggak mau dijauhin lagi. Dia ingin beguna buat orang lain. Dia pengen disayangi sama penduduk Suna, bukannya ditakuti kayaq dulu.

Akhirnya, Shukaku nerima juga keinginan Gaara, meski rada protes. Tapi, hari-hari setelah itu jadi hari-hari yang penuh perjuangan buat dia. Orang-orang sering berbuat nggak sopan (bagi Shukaku) sama Gaara. Kayaq Kankuro yang jadi sering merangkul Gaara n ngajak ngecengin cewek, Temari yang makin cerewet nyuruh Gaara mandi n makan buncis yang katanya bergizi, para tetua Suna yang ngasih tugas-tugas Kazekage sampe bikin dia kerja sehari semalam, dll.

Tapi, yang paling bikin dia susah nahan nafsu membunuhnya itu adalah pas cewek-cewek Suna udah mulai berani manggil-manggil Gaara dengan suara-suara yang bikin dia mo muntah, atau ketika mereka ngelempar kiss-bye, wink, etc. Tapi, karna dia nggak mau ngancurin impian Gaara yang pengen bersosialisasi n disayangi sama rakyatnya, maka Shukaku lebih milih nutupin mata Gaara dari cewek-cewek 'mengerikan' itu.

"Shu?" Suara Tobi barusan bikin dia kembali dari lamunan. Shukaku berdehem. "Iya, deh." Ujung-ujungnya doi setuju juga si Tobi nyuri. "Tapi ... cariin yang warnanya coklat tua. Warna itu paling cocok buat gue. Sekarang ini lagi modelnya baju berkain panjang. Jadi pilihin yang modelnya kayaq gitu. Oya, Gue sukanya yang gampang dipake bergerak. Jangan terlalu banyak hiasan, bisa keliatan norak. Sedikit kancing n tali boleh, lah. Sesuaikan juga dengan celana panjangnya. Usahakan celana panjangnya berwarna lebih tua dari atasannya. Cariin jubah luar bertudung sekalian. Supaya bisa dipake kalo cuaca panas n dingin. Cari warnanya yang lebih mudaan dari warna baju. Terus, untuk sepatu sandal, pilihin yang hitam. Satu lagi, cari ikat rambut berwarna coklat muda. Pilihin yang modelnya tali panjang n tebal, jangan yang modelnya melingkar, bisa cepat putus. Ukuran gue ... " Shukaku nyebutin semua ukurannya, lengkap sama nomor sepatu sandal. "Ngerti ? Oke. Jangan banyak tanya. Awas. Jangan sampe beli yang warnanya ngejereng atau urakan. Gue nggak bakal mau pake. Gini-gini ... gue fashionable. Sana." Suruhnya.

"Hihihi ... " Tobi ketawa, ditahan. "Apa? Jangan bilang kalo elo lupa." tanya Shukaku, nyiapin cakar. Tobi nggeleng-nggeleng. "Ahaha! Nggak. Lucu aja ngeliat cerpelai ngomong kayaq gitu ... "

'CRAK !'

Tobi pun melangkah menuju gerobak tsb sambil nahan tawa, dengan luka cakaran baru di tengkuk lehernya.

_Bener-bener bakal gue bunuh dua kali nih manusia bertopeng!._ Batin Shukaku, kesal.

...

Lima menit kemudian ...

...

"Hai, Shu." Sapa Tobi, di belakang Shukaku yang lagi melingkar, setengah tidur. Udah mau malam sih!. "Ngmh ... hah?" Shukaku mendongak ke arahnya, ngeliat barang-barang 'pesanan' hasil curian di tangan. "Cepet banget, loe?" dia kaget. Tobi cuman cengengesan, sambil nyebarin satu-satu baju, celana, sepatu, n tali atas rerumputan.

Shukaku merangkak (cerpelai, sih!) mengitari barang-barang itu. Model bajunya mirip sama punyanya Gaara, panjangnya melebihi lutut. Cuma yang ini berwarna cokelat tua n nggak ada tambahan pelindung aja. Belahan kainnya nggak cuman ada di depan, tapi sebelah kiri dan kanan juga ada. Kedua ujung lengannya sama kayaq punya Gaara. Sedangkan di bagian punggung terdapat motif Phoenix yang gak terlalu mencolok karena sewarna dengan kainnya. Tapi, kalo diperhatikan baik-baik dari dekat, gambarnya keren !. Ada restleting yang memanjang antara dada hingga leher dengan diikuti oleh garis coklat muda di sekitarnya.

Celana panjangnya berwarna hitam dengan motif sayap phoenix di sisi bawah samping luarnya, warna motif itu juga hampir sama dengan dasarnya. Jadi kalo dari jauh emang gak keliatan, tapi dari dekat pasti terlihat. Pokoknya keren !. Sepatu sendalnya sama persis kayaq umumnya ninja, tapi yang ini hitam. Plus ada tali rambut berwarna hitam sepanjang satu meter, dengan model tali tambang kecil. _Wah, semuanya tepat kayaq selera gue_ _!_ Mata Shukaku seolah bersinar-sinar kayaq nemu harta lalu natap Tobi yang lagi jongkok di seberang, takjub.

"Tobi hebat, kan ?" ucapnya, riang. Shukaku nggak njawab. Masih terpana. Doi ngintip sebentar ke arah toserba keliling itu dari balik semak-semak. Gerobak tsb masih dikelilingi ibu-ibu yang lagi belanja, rame.

_Aneh. Gimana caranya dia bisa ngambil n milih dalam situasi begitu dalam lima menit? Gue kira ... dia bakal ngebunuh orang-orang itu baru nyuri. Tapi, kalo ngeliat manusia-manusia itu ... seolah-olah gak ada kejadian apa-apa ... . _

"Kenapa Shu?"

Shukaku kaget kayaq kena setrum, seluruh bulu alias rambutnya menegak. Kayaq kucing mau berantem. Tobi kini tengah berada di sebelah. Tengkurap, sambil ikutan ngintip. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Dia lalu ngadep si cerpelai di samping. "Ayo, cepetan berubah ... "

"Huh. Bikin kaget aja ... " rambut tegak Shukaku kembali normal. Ia mendengus n kembali ke barang-barang hasil curian Tobi. Dia masuk ke dalam baju, nutup mata, n membaca beberapa mantra.

'BUSH !'

Asap putih pekat langsung menutupi sekitarnya. Gak terlalu besar sih. Tapi, cukup besar buat nutupin wujud manusianya.

Tobi mengibaskan tangan di depan matanya, mo ngejauhin asap yang ngalangin pandangan. "Shu?"

Gak lama kemudian, asap tadi pun ilang ditiup angin. Menampilkan Shukaku berwujud manusia yang lagi ngikat rambut panjang cokelat kelamnya ke belakang, model ekor kuda. Gaya rambutnya persis kayaq battosai si pembantai, alias Himura Kenshin waktu masih aktif membunuh!.

Tinggi badannya 170 cm, lebih tinggi 4 cm dari Gaara n Naruto. Matanya berwarna kuning topaz. Sedangkan kulitnya lebih putih dari Naruto, tapi lebih gelap dari Gaara. Gimana mukanya? Kalo Kyuubi bisa dibilang berwajah ganteng tapi urakan n gak peduli gaya, si Shukaku lebih mirip si ganteng yang berpenampilan rapi n fashionable!. (WTH ?).

"Uwoooooh !" Tobi bersorak. Kayaq lagi ngeliat gundam favoritnya. "Hebat !". Shukaku menyibakkan poni rambutnya yang hampir mencapai mata, angkuh. "Ya, ya, ya ... gue tau, gue tau, gue emang ganteng. Udah cukup." Ucapnya narsis, bikin Tobi berhenti muter-muterin dia.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu? Habis ini apa? Apa Shu bakal ngasih alat perubah wujud atau senjata rahasia yang keren buat Tobi?" tanya Tobi, makin semangat. "Habis ini ...?" Shukaku jalan melewatinya, pelan. Lalu sekumpulan pasir tampak melayang mengelilingi cowok bertopeng tadi. "Gue udah nggak perlu loe lagi." Katanya, sambil ngangkat tangan kanan kayaq mau ncengkram. Bikin pasir-pasir tadi nutupin badan Tobi kayaq kepompong. "Sabaku kyuu ..." . Shukaku lalu melompat mundur naik n berdiri di dahan pohon di belakangnya. Lalu ia pun mengepalkan tangannya yang masih mengarah ke Tobi. "Sabaku Shousou!"

'BRASH!'

Pasir-pasir itu pun menyebar, nggak nyisain apa pun di dalamnya. "Hmh, benar-benar hancur ...". Shukaku nepuk-nepuk lengannya yang kena sedikit pasir kotor. Sampe bener-bersih kayaq semula. Soalnya pasir yang dia gunain sekarang ngambil dari lokasinya sekarang, sih. Jadi emang rada kotor. Beda ama pasir yang ada di Suna. Bersih!.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kotor, si Shukaku paling anti n benci sama yang namanya kotor. Entah itu darah, lumpur, dsb. Makanya dia lebih suka bertarung jarak jauh, n nggak suka pake taijutsu walau sebenarnya dia bisa. Kulit Gaara dulu juga dia kasih perisai pasir. Supaya kalo kotor, pasir tadi bisa langsung dibuang lalu diganti sama yang baru. Jadi bisa bersih tanpa air, deh.

"Yah ... seenggaknya gue udah berbaik hati bikin dia mati tanpa rasa sakit ... . Nggak terlalu kejam, kan?"

KucingPerak

Kembali ke Gaara ...

Kini cowok berambut merah itu udah kembali kering n lengkap dengan jubah merahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi, meski kaos hitam di bagian perutnya udah rada sobek, tetep aja dipake. Nggak peduli tanda segelnya keliatan. Pas ditanya Gaara soal kenapa dia nggak ganti aja tuh kaos dengan yang satunya dibawa, doi Cuma njawab: "Gue lebih suka yang ini. Kesannya sangar n keren.". Sementara si Naruto marah-marah protes, karna dia nggak suka pake kaos sobek. Tapi, kalah debat.

Sekarang Kyuubi lagi ngikat benang di ujung ranting pohon yang dicarinya dari hutan. Lalu benangnya dapat dari mana? Doi ngambil paksa dari jubahnya Gaara!. Untuk kailnya, doi make batu yang udah dikikir sampe mirip kail asli. Tajem, lagi. Apa? Gimana cara ngikirnya? Pake kuku silumannya Kyuubi, dong!

"Lalu ... kenapa kita jadi mancing?" Tanya Gaara, sambil bawa daun yang di atasnya terdapat sekumpulan cacing. Barusan dia nyari n ngegali di tanah hutan gak jauh dari situ. Gaara lalu naruh daun itu di samping Naruto yang baru selesai ngikat kail.

"Hey, gue nanya, nih. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian mau mancing? kenapa nggak nangkap ikan dengan cara yang biasanya aja?" tanyanya lagi, setelah 10 detik gak dapat jawaban. Matanya menatap curiga ke Naruto di sebelahnya. "Eh ? Um ... anu ... itu ... ganti suasana aja." Jawab sobat blondenya itu, tertawa kaku. Jelas sekali terlalu dipaksakan.

"Oh, ya?" Dia nggak percaya. "Udah. Diem. Pokoknya sekarang gue pengen mancing, ya mancing. Titik!" Kyuubi muncul, ngegantiin Naruto. Gaara ngehela nafas ngedenger kata 'pokoknya' n 'titik' itu. Udah gak ada harapan lagi buat minta penjelasan.

Sebenarnya Naruto n Kyuubi gak mau nombak ikan kayaq biasanya karena teringat sama kejadian tadi, di mana mereka kena tombak sama tangan sendiri. Jadi ill-feel !. "Karma. Ini pasti karma, Kyuu. Karna kita nggak baca doa dulu sebelum nombak, makanya kita kena kutuk sama ikan-ikan itu." Kata Naruto, serius, lewat telepati. "Bodoh." Dengus Kyuubi.

Langit udah gelap. Tapi, lokasi mereka cukup terang. Karena di atasnya adalah langit terbuka dengan bulan purnama yang terang, plus ribuan bintang. Api unggun juga udah dinyalakan. Jadi lumayan hangat.

Gaara ngambil beberapa cacing di tangannya, lalu bangkit. "Eh? Mau ke mana loe?" Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya, ngeliatin si Gaara yang sekarang lagi jalan ke arah batu, yang di atasnya ada jaket Naruto. "Ngasih makan." Jawabnya, pendek.

"Ha?"

Suara kicau burung bikin mulut Kyuubi makin menganga.

"Haaaaaa?"

Dia pun buru-buru ke sana, nyusul. Pancingannya di taruh begitu aja di sana. Matanya melotot. "Buang." Suruhnya, begitu Gaara ngasih cacing ke mulut si burung kecil. "Nggak. Gue mau melihara dia." Jawab sang Kazekage, nggak ngalihin perhatian dari makhluk mungil itu. "Tadinya gue mau minta tolong elo balikin dia ke sarangnya besok. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ... mendingan gue piara aja, deh."

"Waah ... dia lucu, ya ...?" Naruto muncul n ngelus-ngelus kepala burung kecil itu, pake jari telunjuk. Gaara cuman senyum, seola ngeiyain.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"Nggak boleh!"

Siluman rubah tsb muncul bertolak pinggang. "Kenapa? Dia nggak bakal nyusahin koq. Makanannya juga gampang didapat di sini. Nggak masalah, kan?" Gaara berdiri di depan Kyuubi. Menghalanginya dari si burung kecil.

"Makhluk macam itu cuman bakal ngeganggu latihan kita! Pokoknya, BUANG!"

"Nggak!" Gaara merentangkan tangannya, melindungi. "Gue janji bakal ngejaga dia supaya gak ganggu latihan." Kyuubi melotot. "Karna itulah gue bilang dia tuh pengganggu!" Marahnya, sambil narik bahu Gaara supaya menyingkir. Tapi, Gaara bersikeras. "Minggir! Lagian mana mungkin elo bisa ngejagain dia supaya gak ngeganggu? Ingat, oey! Yang latihan tuh elo!"

"Biar gue yang ngejagain deh, Kyuu ... " Naruto muncul, menginterupsi. "Ogah! Gue nggak sudi! Silakan aja kalo elo punya badan sendiri, tapi karna badan kita satu, itu artinya gue juga yang bakal ngurus dia. Nggak mau!"

"Eh! Jangan ngomong kayaq elo yang punya badan ini aja!"

Mereka berdua ribut lagi.

"Ciap ... " Gaara ngangkat burung itu ke tangannya, sedih. Jadi ingat sama Wilbur, nuri piaraannya dulu. Warnanya emang beda, jenisnya juga beda. Kalo Wilbur berbulu merah hitam, sedangkan yang ini berwarna coklat dengan warna kuning di bagian leher n kakinya, sejenis golden eagle. Elang.

Kyuubi mendesah n ngerebut makhluk malang tsb dari tangan Gaara. Si burung berciap-ciap nyaring. Gaara terhenyak. "Kyuubi! Kembalikan!". Gaara mengejarnya yang sedang menuju hutan. "Gue emang mau ngembaliin dia koq. Ke hutan." Sahut sang siluman, ketus.

"Elo kan nggak tau sarangnya?"

"Bodo amat. Yang penting gue buang."

"Jangan!"

Gaara menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi yang megang burung, bikin siluman itu gak jadi masuk hutan. "Lepaskan dia~" geram Gaara, sambil berusaha membuka cengkraman Kyuubi dari si burung yang masih saja ribut. Kyuubi muterin bola matanya, nggak habis pikir. Dia lalu ngangkat tangan itu n ngedorong cowok tsb sampe jatuh. "Heh. Jangan ganggu. Mustinya elu berterima kasih karna gue nggak ngebunuh dia di tangan gue sekarang juga."

Gaara terkesiap. Bayangan peristiwa di mana dia membunuh bocah sebayanya yang mau ngambil Wilbur kembali muncul. Waktu itu dia marah banget sampe pasirnya ngebunuh bocah tsb sekaligus sang nuri. Bercak darah pun ikut terbayang jelas.

Mata Gaara melotot, tajam. Kyuubi sampe kaget. Baru kali ini dia liat si kazekage pasang muka semarah itu. Dia jadi lengah sesaat. Gaara bangkit dengan cepat n menginjak kakinya, bikin si Kyuubi mengaduh n cengkramannya melonggar. Dia langsung ngerebut burung itu kembali n lari dari sana. Naruto cuman bengong di dalam, walau ngerasa sakit juga.

"Adududuh~. Sialan ... " Kyuubi memijat kakinya yang habis kena injak, sejenak. Sebelum menggeram marah n ngejar Gaara.

_Eh? Kenapa gue lari, ya? Emangnya gue mau lari ke mana? Otomatis, nih._ Kepala Gaara noleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan larinya. Di situ keliatan Kyuubi yang sedang menyusulnya dengan kecepatan 4,0 detik per 40 yard. (Haha ! ngalahin kecepatan cahaya, nih?). Hal itu ostosmastis bikin dia nambahin kecepatan larinya yang cuma 4,5 detik (Cuma ?).

Tapi kejar-kejaran itu gak bertahan lama. Karena Kyuubi langsung nge-tackle dia dari belakang (Spear Tackle!). Bikin Gaara jatuh n nggak sengaja ngelepasin bola, eh, 'ngelepasin burung kecil' maksudnya. Kyuubi pun langsung bangkit, lalu nginjak punggung Gaara yang masih tengkurap, lalu melompati n ngambil lagi tuh burung.

"Heh. Seumur hidup juga ... elo gak bakal bisa ngalahin kecepatan gue ... " ledeknya, sambil mengayun-ayunkan sayap kanan si burung. "Stop!" bentak Gaara, perlahan berdiri. Nggak mempedulikan pinggangnya yang nyeri habis kena tackle, plus punggungnya yang habis diinjak. "Dia masih kecil. Sayapnya sensitif banget. Bisa gampang patah kalo digituin."

"Emangnya gue peduli?"

"Kyuubi!"

"Iya, iya ... gezz ... " Kyuubi melambungkannya ke atas n menangkapnya kembali. Kali ini dia megang seluruh badan kecil makhluk itu. "Puas loe?"

" … "

... diem ...

"U ... umm ... boleh, nggak ...? Sehari aja dia tidur di sini? Ntar besok pagi kalo udah terang ... baru kita balikin ke sarangnya. Ya ... ?" pinta Gaara, pandangannya memohon. Kyuubi n Naruto sampe terdiam ngeliatnya, lama. Jarang-jarang nih anak pasang muka gitu. Eh? kayaqnya nggak pernah, deh. Jadi melting ... . Tanpa disadari, Gaara ngegunain jurus matanya Naruto!

"Oke! Oke!" desah Kyuubi akhirnya. Ngembaliin si burung kecil ke tangan Gaara. "Makasih!" cowok berambut merah itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, n balik badan, jalan menuju lokasi semula. _Baru kali ini dia terima kasih ke gue_. Kyuubi menyilangkan tangannya di dada, sambil ngeliatin Gaara, heran. "Kyuu ... " Naruto muncul. "Hm ?" Kyuubi angkat alis. "Gue laperrr ~ ... " keluhnya, megang perut yang keroncongan nyaring.

"Ugh ... gue juga."

KucingPerak

"Waaah~ ... Shu hebat, ya ...?" Tobi berdiri di samping Shukaku, di dahan pohon. Mata sang Ichibi itu terbelalak, nggak percaya sama apa yang dilihatnya. "Eh, eh, eh , yang tadi itu jurusnya Shu, ya? Keren!" Tobi masih aja ngomong, antusias. Shukaku mundur selangkah. _Nggak mungkin! Ini nggak mungkin! Gimana dia bisa bebas dari sana? Gue yakin banget udah ngurung dia di pasir itu!._

"Hmm ? Kenapa, Shu ?" Tobi mendekat, mo memegang pundaknya. Tapi Shukaku langsung berkelit n melompat turun ke bawah. Lalu ngendaliin pasir buat nyerang cowok bertopeng itu. Tapi, seolah nggak kena sama sekali, si Tobi masih berdiri di sana. "Shu kenapa? Kenapa nyerang Tobi? Tobi salah, ya? Ayo bilang, Tobi pasti bakal minta maaf ... ". Dia melompat turun, mo nyusul.

"Sabaku Fuyuu." Pasir berkumpul di bawah kaki Shukaku, kayaq awan yang bikin dia melayang ke atas. Tobi mendongak. "Suna Shigure!" Awan pasir tadi pun langsung menembakkan paku-paku segede tongkat mirip hujan ke arah Tobi, keras. Sampe bikin tanah di bawah mengepul oleh debu, kayaq habis ada ledakan. Manusia-manusia yang ada di dekat sana n ngedenger suara ledakan tsb, nggak punya keberanian buat ngecek. Mereka langsung kabur!

Setelah awan pasirnya habis, Shukaku kembali melompat turun ke bawah. _Kali ini pasti kena_. Doi udah mastiin itu. Dia nggak liat kalo Tobi menghindar atau lari. Debu pasir mulai menghilang. Memunculkan Tobi, yang sekali lagi berdiri tegak, kayaq nggak kena apa pun!.

"Uwaaaahh! Yang barusan bener-bener keren, lho! Kayaq hujan pasir, yaaa! Shu emang bener-bener kereenn!"

Nafas Shukaku tertahan melihatnya. Pohon di belakangnya seolah berubah menjadi magnet gede yang narik punggungnya ke sana. _Ini ... nggak mungkin!_. Setetes keringat mengalir di keningnya. Matanya masih terbelalak.

"Ahhaaaa! Tobi ngerti! Shu pasti main-main dulu buat mastiin kekuatan Tobi, sebelum ngasih kekuatan super ke Tobi, kaaan?"

Tobi manggut-manggut paham. Meski kenyataan sesungguhnya dia nggak paham. Oh, please deh. Shukaku kan mau ngebunuh dia, gitu loh!.

_Ngasih kekuatan super? Mana mungkin gue bisa ngelakuin hal itu? Lagian ... dia yang nggak kenapa-kenapa walau udah kena pasir gue ... pasti udah punya kekuatan super!_._ Tambah lagi tadi ... 'main-main' katanya? Kurang ajar! Gue bukannya main-main! Tapi serius mau ngebunuh dia!. _Ekspresi Shukaku sekarang kayaq ngeliat hantu aja. Wajar, sih. Soalnya doi kaget banget. Selama ini kan nggak ada seorang pun yang pernah selamat dari pasirnya? Eh? Oh iya, dulu emang pernah ada yang selamat. Tapi, tetep nggak lolos dari luka-luka. Sedangkan Tobi? Jangankan luka. Bajunya sobek aja nggak!.

"Oh, ya. Shu ... " Tobi melangkah mendekatinya. Shukaku bergegas menghindar tanpa menunggu kalimatnya selesai. "Suna no Yoroi!" setengah berteriak, dia ngebikin pasir-pasir mengelillinginya, sampe menutup kayaq bola. Ia sampe ngos-ngosan. Bukannya karna kehabisan chakra. Jantungnya juga berdegup keras. _Gue ... terlalu ngeremehin dia. Mustinya gue tau, siapa pun yang masuk Akatsuki pasti bukan makhluk yang lemah!. Gue lengah sama tingkah begonya itu!._ Shukaku menyeka keringat di dahi. _Tapi ... dia sempat terluka waktu gue cakar dalam wujud cerpelai. Apa ini artinya ... dia cuma mempan sama taijutsu? Serangan fisik?_

"Eh, Shu. Main-mainnya segini dulu, ya ?"

Tiba-tiba Tobi masuk ke dalam bola pasirnya, ngomong lima senti di depan wajahnya.

"Woaaa!"

Shukaku kaget setengah hidup. Pasirnya pun langsung ambruk. Doi mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari Tobi. _Nggak mungkin! Jurus deffense pasir gue bisa ditembusnya?_

"Shu~ ... " nada panggil Tobi kayaq orang ngambek. "Udahan dulu, dong. Kita musti pergi dari sini, nih. Takutnya senior Konan ngejar. Kita emang udah jauh dari markas, tapi masih bisa dikejar kalo di sini terus. Ayo, kita lari." Ajaknya, mendekat sambil ngulurin tangan.

Shukaku melangkah mundur. _Apa ... gue emang harus ngegunain taijutsu ...? Tapi ... ntar gue jadi kotor, lagi ... _. Doi ngegelengkan kepala, keras. _Sekarang bukan saatnya ngomong kayaq gitu! Sebelum ketemu Gaara, gue musti bisa kabur dari orang ini, gue musti bisa ngebunuh orang iniii!,_ tekadnya dalam hati.

Shukaku bersalto di udara n ngegunain pohon di belakangnya buat pijakan yang nambah tenaganya untuk meluncur ke depan, ke arah Tobi.

"Sankontesso!" (Lha? Koq pake jurus cakarnya Inu-Yasha?)

Dia mengarahkan cakar silumannya ke Tobi.

Tapi ...

Shukaku malah menembusnya.

"!"

'BRUK, BRUK, BRUK !'

Hal itu bikin dia guling-guling di tanah, sampe nabrak pohon.

'GEDUBRAK !'

... dengan posisi kaki di atas.

_Aww~ ... . Gue jadi kotooooorrr! _

Sebuah posisi yang sama sekali nggak keren.

"Shu!" Tobi berlari ke arahnya, ngebantuin dia berdiri. "Maaf! Tobi nggak sengaja tadi ... Eh, Shu nggak pa-pa, kan ?" tanyanya, khawatir. _Nggak sengaja? Jadi yang tadi itu emang kekuatannya? Dia bisa bikin tubuhnya memadat n gak tersentuh kayaq hantu?._ Muka Shukaku memucat. Dia lalu ngedorong Tobi n lari menuju jalan setapak, ke arah desa.

_Bahaya. Dia manusia yang berbahaya! Gue harus jauh-jauh dari dia!_

Shukaku terus lari tanpa noleh ke belakang.

"Shu." Panggil Tobi, di sampingnya, ikutan lari.

'GUBRAK!'

Rasa kaget bikin Shukaku gak konsen merhatiin jalan sampe jatoh kesandung batu. _Siaaall ...!_ . Dia bangkit duduk n ngelus hidungnya yang sakit. Trus ngeliat ke bajunya di lengan n badan dengan pandangan miris._ Gue jadi tambah kotoooorr!_ . "Shu ...? nggak papa?" Tobi pengen bantuin dia lagi, tapi Shukaku keburu berdiri n mundur dua langkah darinya. Kayaq orang ketakutan.

"Shu ... kalo mau lari, sama-sama dong ... " ucap Tobi, sambil ngikatin rambut panjang Shukaku di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi sang Ichibi dibikin kaget. _Sejak kapan dia di belakang gue?_. saking kagetnya, tubuhnya jadi gak bisa digerakkan. (saatnya jadi patung!).

"Shu terlalu banyak gerak n buru-buru, nih ... tali rambutnya sampe lepas, kan ?".

"A ... a ... a ... " Shukaku kehabisan kata-kata. Dia terlalu takut. _Menakutkan. Orang ini menakutkan !_. pekiknya dalam hati. _I-ini pasti karna gue udah lama gak ngegunain pasir. Iya, pasti karna gue udah lama gak latihan. Pasti itu sebabnya. Gue bukannya lebih lemah dari manusia ini. Gue cuman kelamaan nggak ngegunain kekuatan gue aja!._ Dia terus menghibur diri.

"Yak! Selesaaaai ...!". Tobi manggut-manggut menatap hasil karyanya. (Apaan sih? padahal cuman simpul doang!). "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pergi. Kalo Shu maunya lari, kita lari. Kalo Shu maunya jalan, kita jalan." Katanya riang, sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Shukaku dari belakang. Yang diajak ngomong masih nggak bisa ngomong.

" ... "

"Waaaah ... Kalo diingat-ingat ... rambut Shu mirip dengan ekor Shu dalam wujud cerpelai. Jangan-jangan ... ekor yang waktu itu Tobi tarik adalah rambut Shu ...?". Ingat kejadian itu, Shukaku langsung kembali sadar n berbalik ngadep Tobi, mukanya merah, marah. "Eh? Ahahaha! Shu marah, ya? maaf." Tobi garuk-garuk kepala. "Tapi ...lembutnya sama, lho. Shu pake sampo apa, sih?"

"Tobi." Shukaku nggak ngegubris pertanyaannya. Nada bicaranya sekarang super serius. Bikin cowok bertopeng itu diem, n memiringkan kepalanya nunggu dia ngomong.

"Elo ... bukan manusia, ya ?"

Tobi menjawabnya dengan tawa.

.

.

BL2 (Bersambung Lagi, Bersambung Lagi … )

* * *

KP: Ada yang rada aneh, nih. Emangnya anak elang itu brisik, ya ?

Tadinya aku mo nulis kalo burung yang mo dipiara Gaara tuh semacam nuri juga, beo, atau sejenisnya. Eh, ujung-ujungnya malah elang! Habis ... elang keren, sih! Tapi rasanya sih elang tuh binatang yang jarang ngomong. Eh, tapi lagi ... bayi burung kan emang biasanya berisik? Tau, ah!

Oiy, aku minjem itungan larinya olahraga American Football, neh! Hahah! Kyuubi ngalahin Sena yang 4,2 sec per 40 yard! (yg terakhir dia sanggup lari 4,1 sec, ya?). Iya, dong. Masa siluman kalah sama manusia?

Shukaku mirip battosai? Uwooh! Tuh orang emang pernah jadi idolaku waktu masih zamannya Samurai X alias Rurouni Kenshin.

Eh, Masa lalu Kyuubi masih kurahasiain, nih ...

Kyuubi: Halah ! bilang aja kalo sebenarnya elo juga bingung !

KP: kubilang rahasia ya rahasia!

* * *

Ikan hiu muter-muter, see u later!


	11. Nama

KP: (*ngelap muka*). Oh, ya. Maaf, karna keterlambatan update fic ini ... that bcoz : keasyikan main FF VII ! Aku namatin itu gak sampe sebulan, lho!

Naruto: ya jelas aja gak sampe sebulan, orang elonya maen pake gameshark!

KP: Aku udah pernah tamat tanpa gameshark. Sekarang boleh dong kalo pake ? Oh iya, sekarang aku malah lagi main FF IX (untuk yg kesekian kalinya). Tapi kasetnya ada gangguan di disc 2. Huks ... . Akhirnya jadi semangat nulis lagi, deh. But, semangat ngegamenya jadi ilang ...

Oye ! Buat u-u (you-you) yang juga suka maen PS trutama yg versi PSX alias playstation di laptop or komputer, kasih tau dong, gimana caranya ngegunain gameshark ? Aku bisanya make yang Gameshark V.5.0. Tapi di situ kurang lengkap. Yah, walau pun bisa ngisi cheat-codes sendiri. Tapi, aku maunya make yang CDX vol 2 ! di situ code cheat buat game RPG(trutama FF)nya lebih banyak !. Tapi waktu mo kugunain, malah timbul suara 'ngiiing' yang menyayat hati (Halah !). N itu berlaku pada semua kaset gameshark. (Baru nyoba dua kaset GS, sih). How come ? pliz, bagi yang tau tolongin aku, ya ?

Naruto: Gak usah nolongin dia ! Ntar fic ini jadi makin lambat updatenya !

KP: (*Ngebungkam Naruto*) Kali ini bakal kuusahain ngupdate cepet, deh !

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Nama**

**Warning : Kayaqnya si Kyuubi yang musti dipasangin warning di chapter ini, deh ...

* * *

**

Lima menit berlalu.

"Lama~ ... "

" ...sabar. "

Dua puluh menit berlalu.

"Lamaaaa~ ... "

" ... sabarlah ..."

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu.

"Lammuaaaa~ ..."

" ... Hhhh ..."

Satu jam berlalu.

"Aaaaa! Lamaaaaa!" Naruto udah gak sabar. Doi membanting pancingannya, kesal. "Sabar. Sabar. Orang mancing emang perlu kesabaran." Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan. "Gue udah lapar berat, nih!" seru Naruto, kelaperan.

'Gruuuuk~ ... '

Perutnya bunyi lagi. "Oww~ ... " Kepala Naruto jatuh di pundak kiri Gaara, lemas. "Lapaaar, lapaaar, lapaaar~ ... " keluhnya, kayaq orang mau nangis. Gaara ngehela nafas, gak habis pikir. "Padahal elo n Kyuubi kan udah makan tadi pagi? 11 ekor burung bakar, malah. Koq ya masih lapar juga? Gue aja yang seharian nggak makan nggak ribut segitunya."

Naruto manyun. "Itu kan sarapan? udah berjam-jam yang lalu. Lagian, gue heran ama perut loe yang gak keroncongan itu meski belum makan seharian. Kan aneh?" dia kembali duduk bersila, sambil nunjuk perut Gaara yang gak kedengaran berbunyi.

"Eh, yang heran tuh mustinya gue, dong. Elo yg udah makan banyak tadi pagi tapi masih aja kelaparan kayaq orang gak makan berhari-hari. Perut loe tuh yang aneh." Balas Gaara, sambil terus mancing. Naruto kembali membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang gak jelas, karna kelaparan. Sang kazekage memijit-mijit dahinya yang berkedut kesal. Perutnya emang udah gak keroncongan. Dia udah pernah gak makan lebih dari sehari, sih (gara-gara Kyuubi). Jadi, kalo cuma segini dia gak terlalu kelaparan banget.

"Brisik! Kalo mancing itu perlu ketenangan. Sini! Biar gue aja!" Kyuubi muncul menggantikan Naruto. "Wah, datang nih ... si penyiksa ..." gumam Gaara, tanpa ngalihin perhatian dari ujung kail. "Apa loe bilang ?" Kyuubi memajukan setengah badannya ke telinga Gaara, matanya tajam. "Eh ? Errh ... nggak, koq." Mata cowok berambut merah tadi langsung teralih ke bulan di langit, sambil gak sadar bergeser sedikit, menjauh dari siluman rubah di sebelah.

Kyuubi mendengus n kembali duduk tegak. Ia lalu membuka jaket orange hitam yang dipakenya, melepas, mengibaskannya ke belakang punggung, n mengikatkan kedua bagian lengan jaket tsb di leher. Lalu meraih pancingan yang tadinya dibanting Naruto di dekat situ n kembali mancing. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Gak habis pikir dengan makhluk satu ini. _Dingin-dingin gini koq malah lepas jaket, sih ?._

Kyuubi emang selalu keliatan gak suka pake jaket. Meski gimana pun dinginnya, dia selalu melepasnya. Kalo nggak dilepas sama sekali, ya dia iket di pinggang atau leher. Kalo dipake pun, pasti restletingnya dibuka. Beda banget ama Naruto yang lebih suka pake jaket sampe tertutup banget.

Mereka pun kembali memancing dalam kesunyian.

Tapi kesunyian tsb ternyata gak bertahan sampe lima belas menit.

"Aaaaarrgh! Lama banget, sih!" siluman rubah tsb membanting pancingannya, kasar. Lalu berdiri n nunjuk-nunjuk air. "Loe ada dendam ama gue, ya, ha? Ayo sini kalo berani!" marahnya, nantangin seluruh ikan yang ada di sana.

"Hahhhh ... " Gaara sih cuman bisa ngehela nafas doang menyaksikan tingkah bodoh itu. "Kalo teriak-teriak begitu, malah jadi tambah lapar lho ... " tegurnya.

Kyuubi melotot.

'Gruuuk ~ .'

Perut Kyuubi-Naruto bunyi.

Dia jatuh terduduk, laper. "Ugh ... lapaaar ... " keluhnya, sambil jatoh lagi ke belakang, terlentang. Matanya lalu natap bintang-bintang di langit. Urutan-urutan yang terbentuk di sana udah kayaq ikan aja bagi Kyuubi. "Ah ... ada salmon terbang ... " katanya. "Oh, yang itu mirip ikan bakar, Kyuu. Liat, ada batang kayunya juga." Tunjuk Naruto, ke atas. "Iya ... . Hey, yang di sana juga.". Dua makhluk satu tubuh barusan terus ngobrolin hal tsb.

_Wah, udah sekarat, nih duo_. _Pada sinting semua_. Batin Gaara, rada kasian.

"Eh, yang itu malah keliatan kayaq burung bakar tadi pagi." Tunjuk Naruto lagi. "Yea-eh ? burung bakar?" Kyuubi bangkit, duduk. Matanya melotot, kayaq baru ingat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Gaara jadi nggak enak.

"Burung ... bakar ...?" Dia lalu menoleh ke atas batu di belakang, tempat si burung kecil yang ketiduran di atas jaket Naruto. Gaara langsung berdiri, ninggalin pancingannya begitu aja. Dia lalu bergegas menghalangi pandangan memangsa Kyuubi dari hewan kesayangannya itu, dengan berdiri di depan siluman tsb.

"Jangan coba-coba makan dia." Ucap Gaara, nadanya ngancam. "Hm?" Kyuubi yang masih terduduk mendongak ke wajahnya. "Kalau ... gue coba-coba?" tantangnya balik, sambil menyeringai. Bikin Gaara rada merinding.

"Pokoknya ... jangan coba-coba !"

"Makanya gue nanya, emang kenapa kalau gue nyoba makan dia? emangnya elo mau ngapain? ngalangin gue?" Kyuubi perlahan bangkit, menghadapnya. Gaara mundur selangkah n merentangakan kedua tangannya,melindungi.

"Sebelum makan dia, elo musti langkahin mayat gue dulu."

Kyuubi tertegun. Naruto juga. _He? dia sayang banget sama tuh burung, ya? wah, gue gak tau kalo Gaara penyayang binatang ..._ . Naruto nyengir di dalam. Sementara Kyuubi menyeringai di luar.

"Ngancem, nih?"

Kyuubi maju selangkah.

Gaara mundur lagi selangkah.

"Jangan salah ya? Gue bukannya gak bisa makan manusia, lho. Kalo gue mau, gue bisa aja makan elo sekarang."

_Eh?_ Muka Gaara yang tadinya serius marah plus ngancem, sekarang berubah dua rius kaget plus pucat. Tapi, kedua tangannya masih terentang, melindungi si burung kecil. Naruto udah keburu mau protes, tapi kemudian terhenti. Karena udah ngebaca pikiran Kyuubi di kepalanya.

"Seharusnya elo berterima kasih. Karena sekarang gue lebih milih makan tuh burung daripada elo. Walau sebenarnya gue bakal lebih kenyang kalau makan elo." Muka Kyuubi sekarang terlihat seram di mata Gaara. Seringaiannya bikin gigi taring siluman tsb terlihat jelas, n berkilat.

Cowok berambut merah tadi menelan ludah, keras. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia jadi mundur lagi selangkah. Sementara Kyuubi terus maju dengan 'seramnya'. (Yang bikin seram tuh taringnya! Kayaq drakula!)

"So ... ?"

"Ugh ... "

"Minggir."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, cepat. Lalu ia bergegas mundur n mungut si burung kecil yang tadinya tertidur pulas tadi. "Cip ...?" Makhluk itu terbangun n mendongak, ngeliat Gaara yang kini natap Kyuubi dengan pandangan marah. "Gue nggak bakal ngebiarin elo makan dia." Ucapnya, marah. "Ho? Lalu? Elo mau gantiin dia buat gue makan?" tanya Kyuubi, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ugh, itu juga enggak ! Gue masih punya tanggung jawab ngurus Suna ! Gue belum boleh mati sekarang!"

"Kalo gitu, orang-orang Suna aja yang bakal gue makan ... "

"Nggak boleh! Udah gue bilang, mereka tanggung jawab gue! Gue bakal ngejaga mereka walau harus mati!"

"Che ... . Trus? Gue makan yang mana dong? Ada saatnya manusia harus memilih kan? Lalu ... mana yang mau loe korbankan di antaranya? Di antara 3 hal itu, pasti ada yang lebih utama, kan?"

"Itu ... " Gaara tertunduk.

"_Kyuu ... ?"_ tegur Naruto, di kepalanya. _"Diamlah ... gue mau tau keputusan yang bakal dia ambil." _Balas Kyuubi, masih menatap Kazekage yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. _"Lagian ... apa pentingnya burung itu? nemu juga baru kemarin ... . Kenapa dia bisa sayang banget sama tuh makhluk? Aneh. Manusia bener-bener bikin bingung ... . Normalnya ... nanti dia pasti bakal ngorbanin burung itu, lalu ... " _.

Naruto terdiam.

"Nah ... apa jawaban loe?" Kyuubi kembali bicara sama Gaara.

... Sunyi ...

"Nggak bakal ada yang gue korbanin."

"Ha?"

"Nggak bakal ada yang gue korbanin." Ulang Gaara. "Gue nggak bakal ngebiarin dia mati, gue juga nggak bakal ngebiarin diri gue mati, gue juga pastinya nggak bakal ngebiarin orang-orang Suna mati! Pokoknya, gue pasti ngejaga ketiganya." Ucapnya, tegas.

Kyuubi n Naruto bengong sejenak.

"Trus? Dengan cara apa elo bakal ngelindungin ketiganya dari gue?"

"Apa pun bakal gue lakuin. Meski gue musti berantem ama elo."

"Oey, oey, elo pasti sadar kalau elo tuh nggak bisa ngalahin gue, kan?"

"Bisa. Asal berusaha, pasti bisa."

"Pasti bisa?" ulang Kyuubi, angkat alis.

"Iya. Pasti ... . Umm … kayaqnya, sih ... "

Kyuubi menampar dahinya sendiri. "Ahh ... kata-kata terakhir loe barusan bikin kesan keren tadi jadi ilang, tau ... " Dia lalu maju n nepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. Sebelum mengacak-acak rambut merah tsb. "He ... hey !" sebelum Gaara menepisnya, Kyuubi udah narik tangannya kembali. Dia lalu berbalik n jalan menuju tempat semula, mo kembali mancing.

"Hmh ... Nggak bakal ada yang mo dikorbanin ... n mo ngejaga ketiganya, huh ?." Ucapnya, masih sambil jalan. Gaara buka mulut, mo ngomong lagi. Tapi sang siluman rubah keburu nyerobot. "Selamat."

"Eh?"

"Elo udah jadi egois."

"Eh?"

Gaara bengong. Kyuubi ketawa.

"Jangan salah! Sifat egois juga punya sisi baik, lho. Daripada jawaban yang milih ngorbanin salah satu, atau jawaban yang lebih mengutamakan di antaranya, gue lebih suka jawaban elo barusan, yaitu ngejaga ketiganya." Dia berbalik menghadap Kazekage tsb. "Ingat. Apa pun yang elo sayangi, apa pun yang elo jaga, adalah milik loe. Jangan pernah mau ngelepasin yang mana pun. Kalo suatu saat elo berada dalam situasi di mana harus memilih. Jangan mau milih! Pastikan elo ngedapetin semuanya."

Setelah itu, Kyuubi pun mungut kail pancingan n kembali duduk, mancing kayaq semula. Gaara nunduk n natap si burung. "Sisi baik ... dari sifat egois, ya ...?" Dia naruh makhluk tadi ke tempat semula. _Egois itu artinya kan mo menang sendiri? Kalo gue nggak mo ngelepasin apa pun n maunya ngedapetin semua ... apa itu juga disebut egois?_. Gaara angkat bahu. _Sisi baik sifat egois? kayaqnya lebih banyak sisi buruknya, deh ... . Tunggu, jadi tadi itu artinya ... gue udah jadi makhluk egois kayaq dia? Aaaaa! Noooo!._ Doi mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, frustasi.

"Oey! Mantan Shukaku! Ngapain loe masih berdiri di situ? Sini duduk!" panggil Kyuubi di tempatnya, sambil mancing. Gaara mengangguk n jalan cepat ngambil alat pancingannya n duduk 2 meter di sebelah Kyuubi, kembali mancing.

KucingPerak

Tobi masih aja ketawa. Kayaqnya lucu banget. Shukaku nggak ngerti. Tapi, dia manfaatin kesempatan ini buat mundur. Dia melangkah mundur perlahan, sambil tetap menghadap cowok bertopeng yang masih ketawa terbungkuk-bungkuk nggak ngeliat dia. _Gue gak peduli. Yang penting sekarang gue musti kabur dulu dari manusia ini n ketemu Gaara!_

Baru aja doi berkedip sekali, si Tobi udah gak ada di tempat semula. "Hah?" Mata topaz itu terbelalak. "Yah, kebanyakan orang emang bilang kalo Tobi kayaq hantu, sih. Tapi ... " Kalimat Tobi barusan langsung kepotong sama 'wuaaaa!' yang lumayan keras dari cowok berambut panjang di depannya. Shukaku kaget banget. Tau-tau tuh makhluk udah ada di belakang sambil ngomong nyante. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Mata melotot.

Ngeliat ekspresi horror itu, Tobi langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya, mo nenangin. "Tobi bukan hantu, koq. Cuman kekuatan Tobi aja yang bisa ngilang muncul kayaq gini. Tobi juga suka muncul di mana-mana. Semua anggota Akatsuki sih udah nggak heran lagi. Tapi ... kayaqnya Shu masih belum biasa, ya? Wah, maaf kalo bikin kaget."

"Bukannya 'kalo' lagi, tapi gue 'emang' kaget! N gue nggak mau terbiasa! Elo musti ngilangin kebiasaan hantu loe itu!" tuding Shukaku, gemetar. "Oh? Oke, deh ... walau gak gampang. Tapi, demi Shu ... Tobi bakal ngubah kebiasaan ini, deh. Hehe ... " cowok itu garuk-garuk kepala. "Che ... " Shukaku merapikan bajunya yang rada kusut, plus ngencengin tali rambut. _Gue musti nyari cara buat ngebunuh manusia ini ..._

"Oh, iya, Shu ... malam ini kita kemping di mana ?" Tanya Tobi, miringin kepala. "Kemping?" ulang Shukaku. Tobi mengangguk-angguk. "Gue nggak mau kemping."

"Koq ?"

"Kita kan udah ada di desa? Ngapain tidur di luar? Nggak mau. Gue nggak mau kemping kalo nggak terpaksa. Cari penginapan, sana."

Tobi melongo di balik topengnya.

"Tapi, Shu ... . Kita terpaksa, nih ... soalnya Tobi gak punya duit ... "

"Gue tau! Makanya usahain! Pokoknya gue nggak mau tidur di luar!. Ntar baju gue jadi kotor. Rambut jadi kutuan. Kulit gue jadi gatal n gampang berkerut karna kedinginan. Nggak banget, deh!" Shukaku ngotot. Dia emang rada anti tidur di luar. Waktu masih sama-sama Gaara, doi selalu mastiin kalo anak itu dapet tempat tidur yang nyaman. Walau ujung-ujungnya si Gaara nggak bisa tidur juga. Pokoknya dia nggak mau kalo Gaara n dirinya sampe ngabisin malam di luar.

Kalo dapet misi di perjalanan yang jauh, dia juga bakal mastiin si Temari or Kankuro ngebawa peralatan kemping yang lengkap n nyaman buat Gaara. Waktu ujian Chuunin di hutan kematian dulu juga, dia sengaja nyelesein 'tugas' secepatnya dengan ngebunuh orang yang ngebawa scroll yang diperlukan, supaya Gaara n dia gak perlu tidur di hutan.

"Usahain gimana ...?" Tobi garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. Shukaku menatapnya dengan pandangan elo-tuh-bego-ya-?. "Gampang, kan? Ya tinggal cari aja penginapan di sekitar sini, n bunuh semua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Ngapain mikir lama?" katanya, sambil melangkah menuju gerbang perumahan desa.

"Eh? Bu ... bunuh?" ulang Tobi, rada kaget sama usul sadis yang diucapin dengan begitu mudahnya oleh sang siluman cerpelai. "Ah! Tunggu dulu, Shu!" kejarnya.

KucingPerak

Stick kayu yang dipegang Kyuubi udah bergetar karena cengkramannya yang mengeras, n gemas mo ngancurin coz kelamaan nunggu. "Grrrh~ lammuaaaa ... ". Gaara yang ngeliat itu cuman bisa geleng-geleng. "Makanya, kenapa dari awal gak milih nombak aja daripada mancing?". Kyuubi melotot. "Kalo gue bilang mau mancing, ya mancing! Loe diam aja, deh!".

"Iya, iya ... " jawab Kazekage, males. Makhluk super egois ini emang susah dilawan.

'TUNG'

Tiba-tiba benang pancing Gaara menegang. Perhatian mereka langsung teralih pada hal itu. Benang tadi bergerak-gerak ke tengah sungai. Gaara langsung berdiri, mundur, n narik pancingan tsb sekuatnya. Naruto bersorak-sorak ngasih semangat. "Ayo, Gaara! Terus tariiiik!"

_Ggh ... kuat juga nih ikan_. Gaara sampe ketarik maju.

"Oey! Ngapain si loe? Koq keliatannya malah elo yang kepancing gitu?" Kyuubi berdiri, bertolak pinggang.

"Ja ... jangan diam aja. Bantu gue dong!" seru Gaara, panik. Soalnya doi makin ketarik ke air. Kyuubi ngehela nafas, n mendekatinya. Tapi, bukannya narik pancingan, dia malah narik baju Gaara di bagian belakang. Bikin cowok berambut merah itu kelempar 3 meter ke selatan.

"Woaaa!"

'GUBRAK'

Untunglah dia jatohnya tepat di area pasir, bukan di area batu. Tapi, tetep aja sakit. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara protes Naruto yang marah-marah ke Kyuubi karna udah ngelempar sobatnya kayaq sampah. Gaara mendesis. Punggungnya nyeri. _Ugh ..._ _Gue kan bilang 'bantu', bukannya 'banting' !_.

Ikan hasil pancingannya tadi ikut kelempar n jatoh klepek-klepek di atas perutnya. Gaara bangkit untuk duduk n ngelepas pengait di mulut sang ikan, n megang bagian ekornya. Kedua bola mata aquamarine itu membesar setelah sadar ukuran ikan di tangannya. _Gede banget !._ Gedenya dua kali lipat daripada salmon biasa yang ditangkap Kyuubi. Tepat pada saat itu, si Kyuubi datang. Doi juga ikutan terbelalak. Sampe ngiler.

"Uwaaaah? Gede buanget, neh! Gilaa ...! Tangkapan besar, nih! Elo hebat, Gaara!" Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Atau lebih tepatnya : menatap ikan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Gaara terdiam beberapa detik.

Sang Kazekage menghela nafas n tersenyum sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan sang ikan ke depan wajah Naruto. "Buat loe aja."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Gaara, nggak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Gaara muterin bola matanya, males ngomong ulang. Dia meraih tangan kanan Naruto, n mengalihkan ikan tadi ke genggamannya. "Ini buat loe aja." Katanya, lalu bangkit. Mo kembali mancing. "Eh ? ta ... tapi ... " Naruto lari ke hadapan Gaara. "Elo kan belum makan seharian?" Ekspresi wajahnya nggak setuju.

"Tapi, gue nggak lebih laper dari elo."

Seolah ngedukung kalimat Gaara, perut Naruto-Kyuubi berbunyi lagi. Kali ini lebih nyaring dari yang sudah-sudah. Wajah Naruto jadi memerah. Gaara tertawa kecil. "Udah. Makan sana. Gue mau mancing lagi." Doi nepuk pundak sobat orangenya itu n kembali melangkah.

"Gaara ~ ... "

Ngedenger suara Naruto yang bergetar itu, Gaara ngelirik ke belakang. "Ap-. Eh?". Dia sweatdrop, ngeliat cowok pirang itu menangis haru ala Rock Lee.

"Elo ... emang sobat sejati gue, Gaara~ ... "

Gaara ngehela nafas lagi.

"Elo juga ... sobat sejati gue, Naruto. Kalo nggak karna elo, sekarang ini gue udah mati. Kalo cuma ikan segitu sih ... masih belum cukup gue pake buat ngebales budi ke elo. Udah, gak usah sungkan segala. Makan aja. Gue senang kalo liat elo senang."

Naruto ngapus air mata harunya, nyengir. "Kalo elo cewek, pasti udah gue cium! Thanks ya!" Doi berlari ke arah api unggun n beberapa tusukan kayu. Siap-siap mo manggang. Gaara mendengus, geleng-geleng senyum, ngeliat tingkah unik temennya yang bisa langsung pasang muka begitu habis nangis. Dia lalu kembali jalan ke tepi aliran sungai. Nyiapin umpan. Duduk di atas batu. Mancing.

... Sepuluh menit kemudian ...

Bau ikan bakar bikin Gaara yang udah terkantuk-kantuk ketiduran kembali bangun. "Mng …? Gue ketiduran, ya ...?" Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya pake tangan kiri. Yang kanan masih megang pancingan. Tiba-tiba setusuk ikan, setengah badan muncul di hadapannya. Kedua mata ngantuk Gaara mengerjap-ngerjap. Doi lalu ngedongak, ngeliat Naruto yang megangin ikan bakar tsb sambil berdiri di belakangnya. Si blonde itu nyengir. "Buat elo, nih." Tangan Naruto yang satunya megang ikan bakar yang setengahnya lagi, yang ini bagian badan sampe ekor. Sedangkan yang doi sodorkan ke Gaara adalah bagian badan ke kepala.

"Naruto?"

"Kita makan setengah-setengah. Lagian, ikannya juga gede banget. Ayo ambil."

"Tapi ... emangnya itu cukup buat elo n Kyuubi?" Gaara ngebiarin tangan itu menggantung.

"AMBIL, NGGAK? ATAU ELO MO GUE CEBURIN SEKARANG?" Ancam Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gaara kaget, n buru-buru ngangguk trus ngambil ikan yang disodorin. Siluman rubah tadi mendengus n menggigit daging ikan di tangannya. Gaara juga mulai makan, tapi lebih pelan. _Dasar, kan dia nggak perlu pake ngancem segala?_

Ngeliat kilas ekspresi Gaara yang keliatan rada cemberut itu, bikin Naruto jadi pengen ngomong. "Eh, Gaara. Tau nggak sih, kalo sebenarnya si Kyuubi yang ngasih ide buat setengahan ama elo." Celetuknya, nyengir.

"Ha?" Kalimat itu bikin Gaara kembali mendongak. Kyuubi langsung ngutuk Naruto dalam hati. Naruto cuma cekikikan."Eh! Gue bukannya peduli ama loe. Gue cuman nggak mau utang budi aja ke elo! Karna biar gimana juga, ini ikan hasil pancingan elo! Makanya, gue kasih setengah!" desah sang siluman rubah, sebal. Dia pun kembali menggigit ikan bakarnya, sambil balik badan. Gaara tersenyum singkat. _Yah, pada dasarnya ...emang nggak ada makhluk yang benar-benar jahat, sih_.

"Makasih ... "

"Nggak perlu. Gue cuma bales budi, koq."

"Biar begitu juga ... tetep makasih." Gaara menggigit ikan bakar di tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya masih megang pancingan. Gak lama kemudian, dia ngerasa beban di punggungnya bertambah. "He?" dia ngelirik ke belakang. Ternyata si Kyuubi ikutan duduk, adu punggung. "Awas. Kalo berani pindah n bikin gue jatoh." Ancamnya.

"Iya, iya, gezz~ ... ." Gaara kembali menegakkan punggungnya, duduk 90 derajat. Si Kyuubi masih nyander.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah ikan bakar keduanya habis, Kazekage muda tadi memecahkan kesunyian. "Koq elo milih duduk di sini? Bukannya di dekat api unggun yang lebih hangat?" tanyanya. "Che. Jangan samain badan gue sama badan loe yang lemah n gampang kedinginan itu ... " jawab makhluk tsb, males.

"Ugh, gue emang gak lebih kuat dari elo. Tapi, bukan berarti lemah. Gini-gini juga ... gue jarang sakit. Lagian, tolong usahain kalo ngomong tuh gak usah pake ngehina segala. Bisa kan ?" Gaara jadi kesal. Kyuubi cuma mendengus.

"Sebenarnya, dia lebih milih duduk di sini karna mo siap-siap ngebantuin elo narik ikan lagi kalo nanti dapet ... " ucap Naruto, bikin kekesalan Gaara berganti dengan keheranan. "Na-Ru-To!" suara Kyuubi, marah. Naruto ketawa. "Ahahaha! Si Kyuubi emang suka malu kalo berbuat baik, Gaara. Maklumin aja, ya? Dia sebenarnya pengen sobatan juga ama elo. Kayaq kita berdua. Cuman ... gengsinya ketinggian!"

Gaara bengong.

"DIEM LOE!" Tereak Kyuubi, marah-marah. Mukanya merah. Beban di punggung Gaara jadi bertambah lagi. "Heh! denger, ya!" Kali ini cowok bermata merah itu ngomong ke Gaara. "Yang Naruto omongin barusan tuh bohong! Jangan percaya!".

Bibir Gaara bergetar, nahan senyum ngeliat tingkah panik makhluk satu ini. Punggung Gaara juga jadi ikutan bergetar nahan tawa. Kyuubi yang duduk bersandar ngerasain hal itu. "Eh? Apa? Elo ngetawain gue?" Kyuubi menyodok pinggang kiri cowok itu pake siku. Mata Gaara terpicing, nahan nyeri. Tapi, mulutnya masih tetep nahan tawa. Dia lalu menggeleng. "Ng-Nggak." Bohongnya, sambil mengelus bagian yang kena sodok tadi. Kyuubi mendengus lagi. "N elo jangan percaya sama apa yang dibilang Naruto tadi."

"Iya. Iya ... "

"Eh? Gaara! Gue nggak bo'ong! Kyuubi iri aja sama hubungan kita! Dia juga sebenarnya pengen gabung, tuh! Terima, nggak?" (Naruto)

"Gue si nggak keberatan ... " (Gaara)

"Heh! Mantan Shukaku! Udah gue bilang dia tuh bo'ong! Gue nggak minat sobatan ama loe!" (Kyuubi)

"Ya, ya ... " (Gaara)

"Hey! yang bo'ong tuh Kyuubi, Gaara!" (Naruto)

"He-eh, he-eh ... " (Gaara)

"Enak aja! Dia tuh yang bo'ong! Bukan gue! (Kyuubi)

"Oke, oke ... " (Gaara).

Naruto n Kyuubi kembali ribut.

Diam-diam Gaara tersenyum.

.

"Oh, ya. Kyuubi." Tiba-tiba dia jadi pengen nanya, setelah pertengkaran keduanya udah rada reda.

"Hm ?" Kyuubi angkat alis.

"Soal elo yang bisa makan manusia itu ... " Gaara nelen ludah sejenak. " ... beneran, ya ?"

Kyuubi tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Menurut loe ?". jawabnya, gak jelas. Bikin Gaara jadi was-was. Sedangkan si Naruto nggak ngomong apa-apa, coz ketiduran.

KucingPerak

Keesokan paginya.

"Ayo, Orville. Loe pasti bisa. Kita coba sekali lagi, ya?" Gaara meletakkan si elang kecil di atas batu. Lalu doi mundur beberapa meter n berjongkok satu kaki. "Ayo." Jarinya dijentikkan satu kali. " ... terbang ke sini." Gaara menyodorkan kedua tangannya, seolah mo nangkep. Si elang rada ragu. Tadinya tuh burung udah nyoba berkali-kali, tetep gak bisa.

"Tenanglah, Orville. Gue pasti bakal nangkep elo sebelum jatuh. Oke ?"

Ngeliat Gaara beberapa jarak di hadapannya, bikin dia jadi pengen ke sana. Anak elang satu ini emang udah terlanjur sayang banget sama Gaara. Rasanya dia udah nganggep tuh cowok kayaq induknya aja. Kenapa? Mungkin karna Gaara selalu ngomong lembut ke dia, gak kayaq Kyuubi yang marah-marah or ngedumel gak jelas. Gaara ngasih dia makan yang banyak. Gaara juga tidur di dekatnya (takut si Kyuubi ngebuang diam-diam, sih !). Gaara juga 'nyelametin' dia dari ular kemarin. Pokoknya, buat dia: Gaara is my Papa. Bukan mama. Karna Gaara kan cowok?

Orville mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

Wajah Gaara mencerah. "Bagus. Terus coba."

Setelah mencoba yang berpuluh-puluh kalinya, baru lah elang tsb bisa terbang ke tangan Gaara tanpa Gaara musti maju untuk menangkapnya.

"Berhasil! Elo hebat, Orville! Gue bangga ama loe!" Gaara mendempetkan dahinya ke kepala sang elang, senang.

'DUAG!'

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi nendang punggungnya dari belakang, bikin Gaara n Orville jatoh. Untunglah si Kazekage tsb sempat ngeluarin alias ngelurusin kedua tangannya ke depan, sehingga si elang gak jatoh ketimpa badannya. Tapi, ini ngakibatin dadanya sakit kena bebatuan karna tangannya dipake buat ngelindungin hewan tsb.

_Aduduh ..._ "A ... apa-apaan, si loe?" marah Gaara, mo bangkit. Tapi si Kyuubi menginjak punggungnya dengan satu kaki, bikin dia ketahan di sana. "Elo yang apaan si loe!" Kyuubi nambah tenaga di kakinya yang nginjak Gaara. "Apaan tuh 'Orville'?"

"Ugh, udah jelas, kan? ya namanya dia!" jawab Gaara, kesal. Sambil mengisyaratkan kalo elang kecil di tangannya itulah yang dimaksud.

"Bukan itu maksud gue! Tapi : kenapa elo ngasih dia nama padahal rencananya kan dia mo dibuang pagi ini, haaa ?"

"I ... itu ... "

"Elo ... sejak awal nggak niat ngebuang dia, ya?"

Gaara nggak ngejawab.

Kyuubi mengartikannya sebagai 'iya', n makin nambahin tenaga injakannya.

"Aaah! Kyuubi! Stop! Sakit, tau gak sih!"

"Ha! Kalo tau nggak sakit, gue gak bakal nginjak elo!"

"Sadar sama tenaga, dong! Gue manusia! Sakit banget, nih! Aduh!"

"Hahh? Knapa? Elo gak bisa ngelawan? Wah, gue nemu lagi nih kelemahan loe."

Gaara nggak ngebales kalimat itu. Emang sulit baginya buat nendang atau pun mukul dengan posisi ini.

Orville, si elang kecil yang ngeliat tuannya digituin jadi marah. Dia terbang n matuk kaki Kyuubi yang nginjak Gaara. Mata Kyuubi terpicing, sakit. Darah keluar dari 'lubang' kecil patukan itu. Hal ini bikin Naruto yang tadinya masih tidur jadi bangun. _"Mngaah? Nghapaa?"_ gumamnya, gak terucap. Karna luarnya masih dalam wujud Kyuubi.

"Brengsek~ " Kyuubi mo ngencengkram Orville yang brada di dekat kakinya. "Jangan!" Gaara yang ngeliat dari balik bahunya panik.

Gerakan tangan Kyuubi terhenti. Kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang berubah pendek. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengecil. Garis luka di wajahnya juga mengecil. Rambut pirangnya memendek. Mata merahnya berubah biru. Naruto muncul!

"Gaara!" seru Naruto, kaget dengan posisinya yang nginjak sobatnya sendiri. Dia buru-buru angkat kaki n ngejongkok, nyingkirin Orville sebentar ke sebelah, n ngebantu Gaara bangkit. "Sori, Gaara! Gue ketiduran. Gue nggak nyangka kalo dia nyiksa elo pagi-pagi."

"Naruto ...? Ugh!" Gaara ngerasa punggungnya sakit banget pas mo tegak. Naruto langsung menangkap kedua pundaknya. "Gaara! Kenapa?". Naruto panik.

"Kayaqnya ... punggung gue retak ... "

Naruto jadi geram. "Kyuubiiiiii~" Kyuubi yang ada dalam kepalanya cuman bersiul, seolah gak ada apa-apa. "Tega banget sih loe? Bukan gini caranya kalo mo sobatan ama orang, sadar nggak sih?"

"Gue emang gak mau sobatan ama dia, koq!"

"Bo'ong!"

"Che! Cuman tinggal disembuhin aja, kan? Gampang!" Kyuubi muncul ngegantiin Naruto. 'Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati' emang bukan semboyannya si Kyuubi. Ngeliat makhluk itu lagi, bikin Gaara jadi mo menjauh. Yah, itu reaksi yang wajar aja, sih, dari orang yang udah 'ditindas' beberapa kali.

"Mo ke mana loe?" Kyuubi mencengkram kedua pundak Gaara yang tadinya mo mundur, menjauh. "Punggung loe retak, kan?".

"Ng … Ngga-agh!"

Tepukan Kyuubi di punggungnya bikin Gaara kembali mengaduh. "Yak. Udah jelas bohongnya." Kyuubi memposisikan diri duduk di belakang kazekage. Gaara menghela nafas, udah tau apa yang mo disuruh Kyuubi. Dia pun ngebuka baju jubah merahnya sampe pinggang.

"Makanya ... udah gue bilang, lebih praktis loe pake kaos tanpa lengan kayaq gue aja. Jadi, nggak repot lepas pasang-lepas pasang kayaq gini ... ". ucap Kyuubi, sambil nempelin telapak tangannya yang memanas di punggung Gaara. Beberapa waktu di awal latihan dulu, Gaara mau aja ngikutin sarannya Kyuubi soal make kaos tsb. Tapi, setelah itu, dia nggak mau lagi.

Cowok berambut merah itu sekarang gak pake tereak-tereak lagi pas disembuhin. Dia udah mulai terbiasa. Walau tetep aja ngerasa super sakit bak dilelehin besi panas.

"Nggak. Gue ... lebih suka pake baju tertutup." Jawab Gaara, di tengah-tengah desisan nahan panas. "Kenapa? Disuruh Temari?" tebak Kyuubi, ngeledek. Yang ditanya diem. Nggak tau kenapa, diemnya Gaara kali ini terasa sebagai jawaban 'nggak' bagi siluman rubah tsb. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara gak jawab.

"Oey, knapa?"

"Plis, deh. Kali ini nggak tau juga nggak papa, kan " Doi males banget ngomongnya. "Gue mau tau." Jawab Kyuubi, ngotot. Gaara udah mau bohong ngejawabnya, tapi tau si Kyuubi ... dia jadi mikir dua kali. Si Kyuubi sering tau kalo dia bohong. Bisa-bisa dia diinjak lagi kalau ketahuan.

"Gue ... minder ... "

"Ha?"

"Gue minder!" ulang Gaara, sebal. "Udah cukup, kan?"

"Nggak. Sekarang gue mo tau, kenapa loe minder?"

Gaara udah ngeduga sih, kalau jawaban pendeknya barusan bakal nimbulin pertanyaan lagi. "Uh ... " dia ragu buat ngejawab. " ... itu karna ... ". Dia ngomong sambil masang bajunya lagi, n meraih Orville dengan kedua tangan. Kyuubi bangkit n duduk lagi, kali ini di hadapannya. "Karna apa?" tanya siluman tsb, penasaran. _"Kyuu ... jangan paksa dia, dong."_ Tegur Naruto. _"Ah! Diem aja lu!"_

Gaara narik nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ngomong : "Gue minder ... sama otot-otot loe."

"Ha?"

... sunyi ...

Angin berhembus.

...sunyi lagi ...

"Hmph ... " Kyuubi tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya terbahak. "~Mpahahahahahahahahahhaahhh!"

Muka Gaara memerah, malu. "Jangan ketawa!"

Tapi si Kyuubi tetap aja ketawa sambil nepuk-nepuk lutut. Naruto juga nahan tawa di dalam.

"Cukup sudah." Gaara bangkit, mo pergi dari sana. "Wait, wait ... " Kyuubi yang masih duduk bersila, narik ujung jubah merahnya. Bikin langkah Gaara terhenti. "Jadi ... ceritanya sekarang elo minder, nih? Karna otot gue lebih gede dari elo?"

Gaara diam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Gue tau kalo elo gak ada maksud pamer, tapi tetep aja gue-" belum habis kalimatnya, Kyuubi langsung motong. "Siapa bilang gue gak mau pamer?" katanya, sambil berdiri n pasang pose-pose ala binaraga mamerin otot. Sebenarnya otot-otot Kyuubi gak keliatan gede-gede banget sih. Tapi, masih lebih gede dari Naruto. N punya Naruto juga masih lebih gede dari Gaara. Yah, kira-kira otot Kyuubi segede otot Neji atau Sasuke. Tapi, tentu aja tenaganya gak bisa dibandingin ama mereka. Dia lebih kuat, gitu loh. Namanya juga siluman ...

Ngeliat itu, Gaara jadi dongkol. Dia pengen banget nonjok nih cowok. Tapi, tau dia bakal dapat balasan yang berkali-kali lipat kalau hal itu dilakuin, bikin Gaara jadi urung.

"Itu tandanya elo jarang ngegunain otot loe ... " kata Kyuubi, ambil posisi normal. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Kerjaan Kazekage emang nggak banyak ngegunain otot. Lebih banyak otak." Sahut Gaara, kecil. "So ... " Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, menghadap wajah Gaara yang tertunduk. " ... elo pengen punya otot kayaq gue?"

Cowok berambut merah tsb mengangguk dua kali, cepet. Doi jadi semangat. Kyuubi jadi menyeringai usil ngeliatnya. "Hehe ... nggak usssah, yaaa~ ... " ledeknya, bikin Gaara kembali dongkol.

Naruto muncul sambil nggeleng-geleng kepala. "Tenang Gaara. Ntar lama-lama juga ... badan loe bakal berotot. Soalnya sekarang kan elo selalu rutin pemanasan tiap pagi? Trutama push-up, tuh. Yang bikin otot lengan makin gede. Tapi, gak bisa instan sih. Kan perlu proses?" hiburnya, nepuk bahu sobatnya tsb. Gaara tersenyum. "Thanks, Naruto. Tumben omongan loe kedengaran pinter."

"Mmakkssudd lloe?" geram Naruto, main-main. Gaara ketawa.

"Oke. Oke. Sekarang saatnya kita lakuin hal yang udah seharusnya." Kyuubi menginterupsi, muncul sambil bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Yang udah seharusnya?" ulang Gaara. Kyuubi nunjuk elang kecil di tangan cowok itu. " ... ngembaliin dia ke sarang."

"Errrh ... " Gaara terlihat gelisah. "Nggak sarapan dulu?"

"Loe mo nyari alasan?" Kyuubi merebut burung itu dari tangannya. Hewan itu berteriak nyaring n matukin tangan Kyuubi yg mencengkramnya. "Orville!" Gaara mo ngerebutnya kembali, tapi dahinya didorong sama Kyuubi. "Balikin dia paling cuman sebentar. Ayo." Kyuubi jalan duluan menuju hutan. "Tunggu!" Gaara yang lagi mijit dahi, mulai mengejarnya. "Biar gue aja yang megangin dia."

"Nggak. Ntar jalan loe jadi lambat."

"Kyuubi, please. Pegangan loe nyakitin Orville."

"Bodo'."

"Kyuubi!"

Langkah Kyuubi terhenti, dia berbalik. Tapi, kali ini Gaara berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Ini." Cowok pirang beramata biru itu nyerahin si elang ke Gaara. Kazekage tsb langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Maaf, ya? Kyuubi emang suka kasar." Gaara jadi lega ngeliat Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali melangkah. Kali ini bersebelahan.

"Jadi ... namanya Orville, ya?" Naruto mengelus kepala elang tsb. Kayaqnya hewan itu bisa ngebedain antara Kyuubi n Naruto. Coz, dia diem aja pas Naruto pegang-pegang. Kalo si Kyuubi yang pegang, dia sih bakal langsung matukin. "Nama yang unik. Kenapa loe kasih dia nama itu?"

"Karna dulu gue pernah miara burung. Burung nuri. N gue kasih nama Wilbur. Makanya ... sekarang ini dia gue kasih nama Orville."

"Hubungannya?" Naruto kliatan bingung.

"Wilbur n Orville itu kan nama yang gue ambil dari Wright bersaudara ? Kakak beradik yang nyiptain pesawat terbang bersayap pertama itu, lho. Wilbur, si kakak lebih tua empat tahun dari Orville. Sebenarnya mereka berdua masih punya satu lagi adik cewek yang tiga tahun di bawah Orville. Tapi, dia gak ikut terlibat nemu pesawat tsb."

"Halah! Gue nggak peduli. Mo Orville, mo Orgil, toh dia bakalan dibuang juga." Kyuubi muncul, bikin Gaara jadi tertunduk sedih, sambil ngeliatain elang di tangannya. Sebenernya n sesungguhnya plus faktanya, doi gak mau banget ngebuang alias balikin Orville ke sarang!

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal nama ... " Gaara ngalihin topik. "... nama loe siapa, Kyuubi?" tanyanya, bikin kening Kyuubi berkedut. Ingat sesuatu yang bikin gak nyaman. Tanpa tau itu, Gaara masih nanya. "'Kyuubi' itu ... julukan, kan? Kayaq 'Ichibi'nya Shukaku."

Kyuubi nggak njawab.

"Kyuubi emang punya nama, koq, Gaara. Tapi, dia ngelarang gue manggil pake namanya." Naruto yang jawab. Gaara menatapnya heran. "Bisa diam nggak sih?" Kyuubi kembali muncul. "Kenapa? loe gak suka sama nama asli loe?" tanya Gaara. Siluman tsb buang muka sambil ber-huh kesal.

"Ah, pasti karna nama loe kayaq cewek, ya? Gue pernah baca di catatan sejarah rahasia. Kalau nama legendanya Kyuubi, sang rubah berekor sembilan, adalah 'Yoko', Kyuubi no Yoko. Yoko si ekor sembilan." tebak Gaara, ngacungin jari.

"Yoko itu nama nyokap gue!" sergah Kyuubi. Bikin Gaara rada kaget. Siluman tadi mempercepat langkahnya. Gaara ngejar. "Gitu, ya? Jadi, nama loe siapa?" tanyanya, penasaran. "Nggak bakal gue kasih tau!" Jawab Kyuubi, ketus. "Kenapa?" kayaqnya kekeraskepalaan n rasa penasarannya Kyuubi udah nular ke Gaara, nih.

"Karna gue nggak mau ada yang manggil gue dengan nama itu !"

"Kenapa ?"

"Grrh ... " Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Dia berhenti n berbalik, ngadep tuh cowok hidup penasaran. Gaara langsung ngerem langkahnya. "Jangan tanya gue soal itu lagi, atau-."

"Namanya Ryuu!" serobot Naruto.

_Ryuu? nama yang normal buat cowok, koq. Kenapa dia nggak suka?_. Gaara jadi heran.

Kyuubi langsung ngambil alih tubuh Naruto n nyundulin dahinya sendiri ke batang pohon di sebelah.

'DUAG!'

"Awaduh !" Naruto tereak sakit di dalam. Kyuubi juga ngerasa sakit, tapi gak sesakit yang dirasain Naruto.

"Oi, oi!" Gaara narik bahu Kyuubi pake satu tangan (yang satunya buat megangin Orville), mo ngejauhin dia dari batang pohon supaya nggak nyundulin kepala lagi. "Kenapa si loe? Kasian Naruto, kan?" Gaara jadi makin keheranan. "Che ... " Kyuubi jadi teringat sama percakapannya dengan orang yang dibencinya sekarang, waktu dia masih innocent ...

...

"_Ryu itu nama yang keren, lho. Aku suka."_

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Yep! Ryu kan artinya naga? Naga adalah hewan terkuat di dunia. Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin mereka."_

"_Terkuat di dunia? Hebat! Gue pengen liat!"_

"_Hahahaha! Nggak mungkin. Sekarang naga sudah punah. Karna meteor yang jatuh ke bumi berjuta-juta tahu yang lalu. Jauh sebelum siluman n manusia hidup."_

"_Yahh, payah ... "_

"_Jangan sewot gitu ... . Kamu lebih cocok kalo senyum, Kyuubi no Ryuu."_

...

"Kyuubi?" Gaara ngibasin tangannya di depan wajah Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba terdiam kayaq patung. "Ryuu?" panggilnya lagi. Bikin siluman tsb tersentak sadar n melotot. Doi merenggut baju merah Gaara di dada. Kepalanya maju cepat, sampe dahi mereka kejedug.

'DUG!'

"Aduh!" Gaara ngerasain dahinya sakit, tapi kayaqnya Kyuubi sama sekali nggak ngerasa nyeri. Padahal udah kejedug dua kali.

"Denger, ya? Jangan-Pernah-Manggil-Gue-Dengan-Nama-Itu. Ngerti?" suaranya terdengar berat, ngancem, n serem. Dia juga bisa ngerasain nafas Kyuubi yang mendengus marah di telinganya. Gaara cuman bisa nelen ludah, takut, lalu mengangguk-angguk cepet, tiba-tiba jadi nggak bisa ngomong.

"Bagus." Kyuubi mendorongnya, kasar. Lalu kembali nerusin langkah. Gaara mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum nyusul.

Perjalanan sunyi.

Cuma ada suara angin yang berdesir.

N suara kicauan pagi burung-burung hutan.

"Umm ... kenapa ... loe nggak mau dipanggil dengan nama loe, Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara, setelah dari tadi gak ngomong apa-apa. Bikin langkah Kyuubi kembali terhenti.

Kazekage tadi langsung tersentak panik. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang nanyain hal yang bikin Kyuubi jadi sebal. "Ma ... maaf. Lupain aja pertanyaan gue barusan. Nggak usah dija-"

"Karena itu adalah nama yang disukainya." Potong Kyuubi, masih natap lurus, membelakangi Gaara. "Eh?" Gaara berhenti panik. _Disukainya? Siapa?_. Siluman bermata merah itu meliriknya dari balik bahu. "Apa pun yang orang itu suka, gue benci." Sambungnya, lalu nerusin langkah. _Orang itu ?_ Gaara jadi pengen nanya lagi. Tapi, karna keliatannya Kyuubi gak mau ngomong lebih jauh, akhirnya dia mutusin buat nunda pertanyaan tadi buat nanti. Sedangkan Naruto yang udah tau penyebabnya n siapa 'orang itu', cuma bisa diem. Ngerasa bersalah juga.

"Oey! Buruan sini! Elo yang tau sarangnya, kan?" bentak Kyuubi, nyadarin Gaara yang tadinya melamun. "I ... iya!" sahut cowok itu, nyusul.

.

.

BY (Bersambung Yay !)

* * *

KP: Sebenarnya aku dah lama mikir, kalo Kyuubi tuh bukan nama. Jadi, akhirnya aku mutusin ngasih nama ke dia, deh. Sori, buat yang gak setuju. Tapi, aku sendiri lebih enakan manggil dia dengan 'Kyuubi'. Udah biasa, sih!

Soal naga ... di sini, makhluk itu kayaq dinosaurus di dunia kita. Jadi udah punah ...

Oh, kurasa kalian udah pada bisa nebak soal 'orang itu' yang dibilang Kyuubi. Hehe... nggak usah kutulis segala, kan?

Eh, eh, mo nanya nih. Menurut kalian ... cewek yang cocok buat Gaara tuh siapa, ya? Cewek yang di dalam Naruto series, lho! Bukan u-u yang mo ngejadiin dia suami!. Kasian Gaara tuh, dikejar-kejar polisi karna dilaporin diam-diam selingkuh. Padahal kan nggak ...

Gaara: Eh! Gue nikah aja belum pernah!

KP: Kalau bisa ... jangan Hinata, ya ? nggak tau knapa aku gak suka kalo tuh cewek jadian sama cowok selain Naruto. (Ye ! curang !).

Sebagai penutup nih ... kuucapkan selamat masuk sekolah kembali bagi u-u yang masih sekolahan. Hehe ... liburanku sekarang sih lebih panjang dari u-u yg SMP-SMA. Coz, aku kan udah mahasiswa ! Maha, gitu loh !

Naruto : Bo'ong ! jurusan apa loe ?

KP : Jurusan yang bikin psikopat makin pinter ngeles ... (*evil grin*)

KyuuGaaNaru : (*merinding*) _Gue jadi gak mau nanya lebih jauh ~

* * *

_

**Balesan Review :

* * *

**

**To FairoNeko :** Kyuubi keren tapi kejam ? Hmm ... hari gini kayaqnya lagi musim, ya ? cowok kejam yang keren ... ? (*manggut-manggut*)

Shukaku : Serius, loe ? Makhluk kasar n gak fashionable kayaq gitu dibilang keren ? Masih kerenan gue dong ! Iya, nggak ?

... (*nggak ada yang njawab*) ...

Shukaku : (*twitch*) Oey ! Iya, nggak !

KP: next !

* * *

**To Hiru-san :** Yea ! Betul banget, tuh ! Si Itachi emang SGM, Sinting Gila Miring di sini. Tapi, sebenarnya dia juga jenius, lho. Dalam hal-hal tertentu ... . yah, walau pun masih rada pikun sama wujud adeknya sendiri ...

Itachi : Gue nggak pikun, gue punya ingatan fotografis.

KP: Iya, iya ... saking fotografisnya, yang dia ingat cuman wujud Sasuke kecil waktu dia tinggalin, sampe2 gak terima pas Sasuke yang gede dateng ...

* * *

**To UchihaYuki-chan :** Eh ? Emang aku nulisnya di situ 'Kyuubi', ya ? Wah, sori. Salah ketik ! Hehe !

Soal 'kalo semua orang udah dibunuh, gak bisa disebut nyuri' ... hmm, mungkin bener juga ... . Lalu yang bener apa, ya ?

Gaara : Kalo gitu namanya 'ngerampok'.

Kyuubi : Salah. Yang bener tuh 'nyolong'.

Naruto : Bukan. Yang betul 'ngejambret'

KyuuGaa : Itu sih udah jelas salah !

KP: ya, ya ... apa pun itu, artinya sama aja, yaitu : ngambil yang bukan haknya.

Hey, hey, Yuki-chan ... u juga salah ketik tuh~ 'Dia kan udah jadi partner yang cocok ama kyubi!' Tobi koq bisa jadi partneran sama Kyuubi ? Wah, kyubi yg u maksud di situ tuh sebenarnya 'Shukaku', kan ? Hore ! sama-sama salah ! Hehe !

Wah, wah. Kayaqnya u benci banget ama Shukaku, ya ? sampe lebih milih nulis nama Kyuubi daripada nama dia ...

Shukaku : Apa bagusnya makhluk kasar itu !

Kyuubi : Heh. Gue kan keren, gitu loh.

Shukaku : Gue kan juga keren ?

Kyuubi : Tapi masih kerenan gue. Lagian, gue lebih kuat dari loe ...

Shukaku : Grrrh ~ siapa yang lebih keren itu masalah selera !

KP: Ya, ya ... (*nepuk2 bahu Shukaku) Yuki-chan emang fansnya Kyuubi, Shu. Maklumin, oke ? Aku aja yang author fanfic ini gak dianggap ... huks ~

Eh, Gaara nguburin tulang2 burung di chapter 9 bukan berarti karna dia penyayang binatang, lho. Toh, dia tega juga makan ikan ...

(Orang yang makan ikan bukan berarti bukan penyayang binatang !) Suara siapa tuh ?

Gaara : Ya kan gak etis aja kalo naroh burung di deket tulang burung ? Emangnya loe mau ditaruh di deket tulang manusia ?

KP: Itu sih bukannya gak etis lagi ! Tapi ngeri !

Oh, makasih atas info soal Venus flytrapnya, Heheh. Walau aku lebih milih nyebut daun penjepitnya Zetsu itu sebagai 'jepitan maut'

Cerpelai itu kain yang dipake buat ngecover bed ? Itu sih, seprei, non ! Cerpelai itu artinya kan pengantin ...

Kyuubi : Ahou ! Itu sih 'mempelai' ! Elo lupa sama apa yang udah loe tulis sendiri !

Airi the Soga : Wah, ini nih. Shu ! Ada yang suka ama u !

Shukaku : Bener ? Wah, akhirnya ada juga manusia yang nyadar dengan sesuatu yang bener-bener disebut keren di sini. Heh ... (*menyibakkan polem* Polem = Poni Lempar).

KP:Tapi, katanya masih kerenan Gaara, tuh !

Shukaku : ... (*membatu, diem*) ...

Gaara : Hai, Shu. Ngapain loe ? main patung-patungan ? (*baru dateng*)

Shukaku : Gaara ! (*langsung kembali normal n meluk-meluk Gaara*) Kalo buat elo, gue rela nyerahin tittle keren gue ! Elo kan anak didik gue ? Gue relaaa !

Gaara : Apaan si nih ? (*gak ngerti*)

KP:(*sweatdrop*) Yak ! Next !

* * *

**To Avykuro Sabaku :** Heee ? mau tau nama asliku ? wah, wah, apa yaaa ... ?

Naruto : Koq elo kayaq orang bingung gitu sih ngejawabnya ?

KP: Habis ... aku punya banyak nama ... humm ... yang mana, ya, nama asliku ... ?

Soal nama asliku, maaf gak bisa kukasih tau. Soalnya ntar ditulis sama Light di DeathNote (*dijitak*) . Bukan, sekarang ini ada yang mengincarku, jadi aku gak bisa sembarangan ngasih tau. Heheh ! (beneran ada yang ngincer, lho ! tapi bukan karna ngefans, tapi karna marah ! :0 ).

Gaara : Elo suka usil, sih !

KP: Yah, namanya juga bercanda ...

Soal review ... Ah sorry ! Aku emang udah ada ngereview fanfic2 koq. Tapi, kayaqnya giliran Avy belum nyampe. Heheh ! Sori, ya ? Pasti kureview, koq. Apalagi kalau ada Gaaranya. Yey !

* * *

**To Omoidani :** Ow ... Dani-san ... kayaqnya tiap kali ganti nama, ya ? heheh. Walau tetep nyangkutin nama asli. Bagus itu ! Jati diri emang harus dipertahankan ! Jangan sampe dibuang-buang atau disembunyikan ! Mari tunjukkan dengan bangga !

KyuuGaaNaru : Halah ! Elo gak pantas ngomong kayaq gitu !

KP: Eh, iya. Di sini Itachi bukannya gak berperasaan lho. Buktinya dia pernah hampir ngebunuh Deidara yang nginjak buku kesayangannya. Artinya dia masih punya perasaan sayang, kan ?

Gaara : Gila ... elo ngeliat dari sisi bukunya ? Liat dari sisi Deidaranya, dong !

KP: Shukaku kesiksa ama Tobi ? Yup. Btul ! meski sang pelaku sendiri gak ngerasa gitu. Kalo, si Gaara lebih kesiksa secara fisik, Shukaku lebih kesiksa secara mental ! Haha !

ShuGaa : Ada dendam apa loe ama kami ?

KP:Nggak ada. Aku cuma suka aja sama kalian berdua. Oh, ya ... soal Minato ... sayang sih. Aku udah terlanjur nulis dia wafat di sini. Padahal aku suka tuh dia. Hmm ... mungkin bakal kutulis dia di fanfic ku yang lain.

Iya, Kyuubi emang kejem nyuruh anak orang nyuciin bajunya dia. Udah gitu yang disuruh seorang kazekage dari putranya kazekage, lagi ! Coba ! Apa ada yang lebih keterlaluan dari itu ? Haaa ? Bayangkan ! Bayangkan ! (*dramatis*)

Gaara : Elo yang nulis lebih keterlaluan !

KP: Yak ! Shukaku emang cerewet, n rada narsis ! Tapi, bukan berarti suka dandan, lho. Dia cuman gak suka kusut, gak suka kotor, gak suka berantakan, gak suka bau, gak suka norak, dll. Banyak yang nggak dia suka. Tapi, yang paling dia sukain ya Gaara. Buktinya di sini dia sayang banget ma Gaara, kan ? Aku juga sayang banget sama Gaara. (*natap action figure Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar*). Gaara kereen ... . Aku jadi pengen liat u nangis, Gaaraa ...

Gaara : Nangis ? R u insane ? Lagian, koq tau-tau bisa ke situ, si ?

KP: Gak tau, nih ... Aku lagi suka sama cowok nangis. Tapi, bukan yang sesenggukan kayaq cewek itu, loh ! Aku suka yang tipe 'silent-tears'. Cowok yg nangis dalam diam. Sedikit bersuara boleh, lah ... . Tapi jangan sampe meraung atau ingusan !. Cowok yang air matanya keluar diam-diam itu terlihat ... 'manis' di mataku !

Kalo dikira-kira ... elo termasuk tipe cowok yang silent tears, Gaara

Gaara : Siapa yang nanya soal tipe tangisan kesukaan elo ! n Gue Gak Sudi Dibikin Nangis.

KP: Tenang, tenang. U udah kubikin kacau n rada gak cool daripada versi aslinya. Aku gak sekejam itu sampe tega ngebikin u jadi cengeng juga. Tapi ... sesekali nangis, boleh dong ...

Gaara : NGGAK. (*Super Death Glare*)

KP: Iya, iya, nggak jadi deh ... serem amat ~... tapi keren, sih ... XD

* * *

KP: See u next chappie ! .Oiya, promosi nih ... coba baca juga fanfic Narutoku yang terbaru : Hero apa Heroine ?

Di situ juga ada Kyuubi juga,lho. (n tentu aja ada Gaara! Always).


	12. Sabar juga ada batasnya

KucingPerak : Halo! Langsung ajha, yak?

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Sabar juga ada batasnya**

**Warning : Kyuubi sinting

* * *

**

"Iya, ya ... " Kyuubi mijit-mijit dahinya yang muncul 3 kedutan. "... kemaren elo emang bilang kalo tadinya mo minta gue yang balikin dia ke sarangnya, sebelum elo brubah pikiran mo melihara dia ... ". Gaara mundur, perlahan. Soalnya suara Kyuubi berubah jadi setengah menggeram. Jelas sekali kalo siluman rubah tsb lagi marah. Yah, kalo siluman ini marah, semua makhluk bernyawa emang musti ambil jarak dulu sebelum kena hajar ! Tapi, hal itu gak ada gunanya, karna dengan gerakan secepat angin, Kyuubi langsung muncul di depannya, n narik baju Gaara di bagian dada.

"Jadi itu semua karna elo gak bisa manjat pohon, ya, HAAAA?" bentaknya, nyaring. Gaara sampe memejamkan matanya, kebisingan. Maunya sih nutupin kuping. tapi kedua tangannya dipake buat megangin Orville.

"Pohonnya ... tinggi banget, sih. Kalo ada cabang yang bisa gue jangkau ... gue bisa aja manjatinnya." Gaara mo ngebela diri. "Emangnya semua pohon punya cabang yang rendah apa? Emangnya elo pikir buat apa para ninja latihan ngatur chakra supaya bisa jalan secara vertikal, ha? ya salah satunya supaya bisa manjat pohon tanpa ngegunain tangan!" Kyuubi mendorongnya, kasar, sampe Gaara jatoh terduduk di tanah.

"Dasar payah! Payah! Payah! Payah! Payah banget seh loe!"

"Payahnya sekali aja dong. Kalo lebih, itu namanya penghinaan."

"Buego! Gue emang ngehina elo!"

Gaara menatapnya tajam, marah. Kyuubi juga balas melototin.

" ... "

" ... "

Satu menit berlalu ...

Gaara ngalihin pandangannya, kalah tanding. Ini sih sama aja dengan tikus yang ngelawan pelototan ular!.

"Gue ... belum pernah ... latihan ngatur chakra sebelumnya." ucap Kazekage tadi, mukanya tertunduk. Doi jadi ngerasa benci lagi sama diri sendiri. "What?" Kyuubi terperangah. "Jangan-jangan ... chakra hebat yang elo keluarin waktu berantem ama gue n Naruto di ujian Chuunin dulu itu ... adalah punyanya Shukaku? Atau mungkin ... malah dia yang waktu itu berantem ama kami, bukan elo?".

Gaara diem, gak njawab. Kepalanya makin tertunduk. Kyuubi muterin bola matanya sambil ngehela nafas, berat. "Huh! Dasar dia tuh manjain loe banget! Gini kan jadinya? Apa aja si yang dilakuin Shukaku waktu ngurus elo!"

_Koq kata-kata si Kyuubi barusan kayaq ungkapan seorang suami yang marah sama istri karna terlalu manjain anak, ya?_ batin Naruto, iseng. Dia ngegelengin kepala, lalu ngomong ke Kyuubi_. "Kyuu ... udahlah. Kan tinggal kita ajarin aja, selama ini juga ... Gaara cepat belajar, kan? pasti gak bakal lemot, deh ... "_ bujuknya, pengen nenangin Kyuubi yang lagi emosian. Siluman tadi mendengus, kesal. Lalu ia kembali melangkah mendekati Gaara n ngerebut Orville dari tangannya.

"Orville!"

Tentu aja si Gaara gak terima. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis ngeliat mukanya yang cemas itu, lalu doi manjat alias lari secara vertikal ke atas pohon tinggi dekat sana. (Bukan pohon tempat sarang Orville brada). Gaara mangap, ngeliat makhluk itu di atas. Kurang lebih 4 meter tuh!. Kyuubi cengar-cengir sambil berdiri di dahan n bersandar di batangnya. Tangan kanannya main-mainin sayap si elang kecil, sedangkan yang satunya di pinggang. "Kalo elo mo dia balik dengan selamat, buruan ambil sini!"

Nafas Gaara tertahan.

"_Kyuu! Mana mungkin dia bisa ke sini? Elu aja belum ngajarin teori ngatur chakranya!"_ protes Naruto, di dalam. _"Aah ... brisik loe. Kalo cuman teori, si mantan Shukaku itu pasti udah tau. Kalo cuman mempelajari hal tertulis macam itu, pasti udah dia lakuin di sela-sela kesibukannya jadi Kazekage. Keinginannya supaya jadi kuat itu bukan bohong."_ jawab Kyuubi, matanya mengarah pada Gaara yang keliatan lagi mengingat-ingat cara ngatur chakra yg pernah doi baca, lalu membentuk beberapa segel dengan jari-jari tangannya, kaku.

_"Iya, ya ... ." _gumam Naruto, otomatis ikutan ngeliat._ "Meski dia ngotot pengen pulang, sebenarnya gue bisa ngerasain kalo Gaara cukup menikmati latihan kita lho, Kyuu. Meski udah ditindas ama loe berhari-hari, dia ngelakuin semua latihannya dengan serius !"_

"_Heh. Dia jadi serius latihan kan bukan berarti karna dia emang menikmati latihan ini ? Tapi, bisa aja itu karna dianya pengen cepat-cepat pulang."_ sambung Kyuubi, ketus. Naruto sewot. _"Iya, sih. Tapi kan-"_

"_Yah ... semoga aja semua itu lebih karna kemungkinan pertama ... "_ Siluman tadi ngehela nafas, panjang, masih ngeliat ke Gaara. Naruto berkedip di dalam. _" Kyuu ... ? Elo ... " _Kalimatnya tertahan. "Ooooey! Mantan Shukaku!" Kyuubi yang dari tadi gak bersuara mulai berseru dengan suara lantangnya, bikin Gaara mendongak. Cowok pirang tadi berjongkok sambil nunjukkin si elang di cengkramannya. "Kalo nggak cepetan, ntar si Orgil gue makan, lho!"

Dahi Gaara berkedut.

"Namanya Orville!"

"Whatever."

"Lepasin dia sekarang juga!" seru Gaara, marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Kyuubi angkat alis. "Gue gak nerima perintah." katanya sambil ngejulurin lidah n ngejilat kepala Orville. Elang kecil tsb berciap-ciap brisik, takut. Naruto mual-mual. Doi emang gak pernah bisa makan makanan mentah. _"Kyuu! Loe gak serius, kan?"_. Kyuubi cuman senyum-senyum usil ngeliat muka horror Gaara yang udah kayaq mo terbang nerjang dia.

"Orville! Tunggu! Gue bakal nolong elo!" Gaara cepat-cepat membentuk segel. Nggak kaku kayaq yang tadi-tadi. Kedua telapak kakinya mulai ngeluarin chakra biru. Cowok itu pun langsung bergegas lari menaiki batang pohon secara vertikal. _"Uwoooh! Hebat, Gaara, Hebuat! Padahal baru pertama kali nyoba!"_ Naruto berseru di dalam, semangat.

'BRUK!'

Gaara jatoh setelah langkahnya yang ketujuh. "Ugh ... " Punggung n kepalanya ngebentur tanah hutan, lumayan keras. _"Gaara!"_ Naruto udah siap-siap mo loncat turun nolongin dia. Tapi Kyuubi kembali ngerebut kendali. "Biarin aja. Ntar dia gak bisa-bisa."

"Tapi, Kyuu!"

"Elo terlalu lembek, Naruto."

"Elunya yang terlalu keras!"

Mendengar suara Naruto di atas, Gaara kembali mendongak. Naruto juga ngeliat dia. Doi tersenyum pahit. "Maaf, Gaara ... ". Kazekage muda tadi menggeleng, gak mo bikin sohibnya khawatir. "Gue baik-baik aja, koq. Elo jagain Orville aja." Si cowok pirang tsb mengangguk mantap. "Pasti!"

Gaara pun kembali bersiap-siap manjat.

KucingPerak

Bersama Shikamaru cs.

_Dasar! Si bego itu! Ngerepotin gue aja. Gue sih gak peduli dia mo ngapain juga, asal gak ngelibatin gue. Eh, ujung-ujungnya gue juga yang repot gini, kan? Huh! Lain kali bakal gue iket dia supaya gak ke mana-mana lagi! Kalo perlu, gue kalungin rantai aja sekalian!._ Sasuke menggerutu kesal, sambil makan ramen instan. Sakura yang duduk di samping kirinya menatap khawatir. "Sasuke? Lu gak papa?"

Sasuke melotot. Matanya seolah ngomong : apa gue kliatan kayaq gak papa?. Cewel pink tadi sampe gemetar. Pelototan khas Uchiha emang menggetarkan makhluk hidup. "Sa ... sabar, ya? bentar lagi kita juga nyampe ke Naruto." ucapnya berusaha nenangin. "Emangnya elu bisa ngejamin itu, ha!" Sasuke makin melototin dia. Sakura nelen ludah, takut.

"Huh." Sasuke nyumpit alias ngambil 'naruto' dari ramen instannya Sakura pake sumpit. Doi melototin makanan bermotif spiral itu, marah. "Kalau sampe ketemu ... gue hajar loe." geramnya, sambil masukin Naruto tsb ke dalam mulut n mengunyahnya dengan ganas. Sakura tanpa sadar bergeser menjauh dari cowok idolanya itu. Ino yang di sebelah Sakura juga jadi takut. Kadang si Sasuke ini emang nakutin mereka. Tapi, kalo lagi biasa-biasa aja, kerennya gak ketulungan! (buat Sasuke's fangirls, sih ...). Sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke, cuman bisa ngehela nafas. Lalu gantian ngeliat pemandangan di seberang.

Di seberang, di atas gelondongan batang pohon mati, duduklah timnya Gai. Dari kiri : Tenten, Lee, n Neji. Dahi Neji udah penuh kedutan aja karna kesel, tempat duduk incarannya keburu direbut ama Si Rock Lee. Sebenarnya doi mo makan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol ke Tenten, tapi gak sukses karna Lee selalu ngajak dia ngomong.

"Apakah dikau mengetahui bahwa telah terlahir beberapa aliran martial arts terbaru akhir-akhir ini, wahai Neji? Kabarnya, aliran terbaru itu sangatlah tangguh!" ucap Lee, semangat. Lalu neguk kuah ramen instannya. Neji gak ngegubris, dia malah ngajakin Tenten ngobrol sambil curi-curi pandang di sela-sela ninja ijo tadi. "Tenten, Loe ada rencana apa sehabis misi ini selesai?". Tenten memandang ke kepala Lee yang membelakanginya. "Lee, Loe mo ngabisin ramen gue, gak? Gue kenyang, nih." tawarnya.

Shikamaru ngehela nafas lagi. _Tuh tiga orang udah kayaq segitiga sama sisi aja._ batin Shikamaru, geleng-geleng sambil nyodorin ramen instannya yang belum habis ke Chouji si sebelah, yang udah ngiler ngeliatnya. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada timnya Kiba. Shino sih cuman makan tanpa ngomong apa pun. Yang banyak ngobrol di situ adalah Kiba.

"Ngaka Hingaka? Kong ngak gingakang? (trans : Knapa Hinata? Koq gak dimakan?)" tanyanya, dengan mulut penuh ramen. Hinata, yang ramennya udah habis, memandang cemas ke naruto yang tersisa di gelasnya. "Aku ... aku ... nggak tega makan naruto ... " katanya, gemetaran. "Gimana nih, Kiba ?". Muka cewek itu berubah pucat. Cowok anjing tadi sweatdrop. "Biasa aja, lagi ... "

"Kalo loe gak mau, biar gue aja." Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di situ n nyomot naruto sisaan tadi. "Aa?" Kiba mangap, kaget tuh cowok udah ada di situ plus rada kesel karna keduluan ngabisin makanan Hinata yang sebenarnya doi incer. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri? Matanya udah berkaca-kaca kayaq orang mo nangis, ngeliat naruto yang dimakan. "Na ... Naruto ... ?"

'BRUK !'

Cewek tadi langsung pingsan.

"Waa! Hinataaa!" Kiba panik n langsung ngeraih dia. "Sasuke! Tega banget seh loe makan Naruto di depan dia!". marahnya, ke Uchiha. "Apaan si? Gue kan bukannya makan Naruto yang asli?" balasnya, gak kalah tinggi. Sementara dua cowok itu berantem, Shino ngeluarin sebotol kecil alkohol buat nyadarin Hinata dari tasnya. Doi udah biasa ngadepin partnernya yang gampang pingsan gara-gara Naruto tsb. Jadi, udah siap siaga. Dia juga bawa peralatan P3K khusus buat rekan yang satunya lagi: Kiba. Padahal Shino bukan ninja medis. Si Kiba kalo berantem selalu penuh luka-luka sih. Meski itu kalah atau pun menang. Soalnya dia suka muter-muter nabrak tanah, pohon, batu, dll pake jurus gatsuuga-nya.

Si Akamaru sih lagi enak-enakan tidur di belakang sang tuan, kekenyangan habis makan makanan anjing yang dikasih Kiba. Oiya, sebagian besar tas yang Kiba bawa itu isinya ialah makanan anjing! Buat dia, Akamaru selalu jadi yang nomor satu.

Shikamaru mijit-mijit dahi n ngehela nafas sekali lagi, mikirin persentase kemungkinan kalo tim ini bakal sukses ngebekuk Kyuubi.

KucingPerak

Akatsuki.

"Buruan cari n tangkap Shukaku idup-idup, okeh? Si Toki juga, tapi kalo ngerepotin, bunuh aja tuh anak." suruh Konan di depan batu keluar sambil bertolak pinggang. "Dengan senang hati." jawab Deidara, nyengir karna dibolehin ngebunuh Tobi. Sasori mendengus. "Kenapa bukan loe aja yang ngejar mereka? Dasar pemalas. Bisanya nyuruh doang." gerutunya.

"Apa loe bilang?" Konan angkat alis, gak denger jelas. Deidara langsung ngebekap tuh cowok. "Ah ... hahahaha! Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, koq. Ka ... kami brangkat dulu!" Katanya, kelewat ceria. Doi nyeret Sasori yang meronta mo ngejauhin Deidara dari mulutnya. Cowok blonde itu gak mau kalo nih manusia boneka bikin masalah sama Konan. Takutnya dia sebagai partnernya juga bakal kena amukan.

Sasori emang susah nahan emosi kalo sama Konan. Soalnya doi benci ama tuh cewek. Habis, dia ngancurin Hiruko, boneka kalajengking kesayangannya (doi punya dua. yang satunya diancurin Sakura, yang satunya lagi diancurin Konan), boneka yang selalu dia pake sebagai perisai ke mana-mana. Hal itu bikin dia terpaksa pake wujud aslinya. Hingga peristiwa penghancuran itu, para anggota Akatsuki baru tau kalo wujud sebenarnya Sasori adalah seorang cowok cakep!.

Deidara sempet nanya sih, soal kenapa dia jadi sedih segitunya cuman karna si boneka kayu jelek itu ancur. Setelah mukulin Deidara karna Hiruko dibilang jelek, Sasori ngejawab : _"Perlu waktu setahun buat bikin dia lagi. Padahal gue udah nyiapin cadangan kalo-kalo Hiruko ancur. Nah, pas banget gue udah nyelesainnya habis si Hiruko-satu diancurin ama cewek pink dari Konoha itu. Tapi ... baru aja pas gue balik ke markas n make Hiruko-dua, si cewek kertas itu dateng n ngancurin karya agung gue itu! Katanya sih sebagai hukuman karna gue dikalahin ama cewek n nenek-nenek. Nyebelin banget, kan? Lagian ... gue gak pede kalo gak pake Hiruko. Habis ... gue jelek, sih."_. Terang aja ngedenger alasan terakhir itu, si Deidara langsung mangap. _Ha? Kalo dia aja disebut jelek, berarti si Hiruko itu musti disebut super buruk rupa!_

Setelah rada jauhan n gak keliatan dari markas, Deidara baru ngelepasin Saori. "Mbpuaah!" Sasori terbungkuk-bungkuk nyanderin lengan kanannya ke pohon, sedangkan tangan kirinya doi pake buat ngelap iler di sekitar mulut. "Wuah? Saso, loe sampe ngiler segala. Jijaay~!" Deidara tertawa kecil.

Cowok rambut merah tadi melotot. "Ini bukan iler gue! Tapi ilernya mulut di tangan elo, bego!" tunjuknya marah. "Mpeh! Peh! Rasa tanah liat!" doi ngeludah-ludahin pohon di hadapan.(Maaf, pohon ...). "Ho?" Cowok blonde itu ngeliatin telapak tangannya yang tadi dipake buat ngebekap sang partner. Lidah penuh iler menjilati gigi-gigi n bibir di telapak itu. Lalu telapak tsb nyengir, seolah ngetawain Sasori. Deidara sweatdrop. "Ahahaha ... sori, Sasori. Gak sengaja ..."

"Ugh ... gue mo kumur-kumur." kata sang Akasuna, jalan ngedepak Deidara, sengaja. Kesel, sih! Deidara ngebentuk tangannya kayaq corong di mulut n berseru. "Woy! Kalo mo nyari danau buat kumuran ada di sebelah san !" Dia nujuk ke arah timur. Sasori yang tadinya jalan ke barat langsung berbalik pindah arah. "Gue tau, koq. Gue cuman mo ngetes ingatan loe aja." gerutunya, ngelewatin cowok blonde tadi.

Deidara ketawa ditahan. Dia udah tahu kalo si Sasori buta arah. Tuh cowok gampang banget nyasar, sih. Doi baru tau hal ini pas ngelakuin perjalanan nyari bijuu bareng Sasori tanpa Hiruko untuk pertama kalinya. (yg ini kali kedua). Padahal sebelum Hiruko hancur, cowok merah itu gak sebuta itu, koq. Hmm ... mungkin sebelumnya boneka kalajengking yang biasanya dipake ama Sasori itu dilengkapi ama kompas, kali yaaa?

KucingPerak

Shukaku menarik nafas dari udara pagi itu, segar. Dia n Tobi sekarang tengah berada di depan penginapan, tempat mereka menginap tadi malem. Kemaren, Si Tobi berhasil ngebujuk Shukaku supaya gak usah ngebunuh. Alasannya sih : _"Ntar baju Shu jadi kotor kecipratan darah lho. Gak kayaq pasir, noda darah lebih sulit diilangin, kan? Lagian ... ntar Shu jadi gak bisa tidur nyenyak karna bau darah n bangkai."_ N ujung-ujungnya cowok bertopeng itu nyuri (lagi) dari rumah penduduk sana, dengan ngegunain kemampuan hantunya.

Para penduduk di desa tsb mulai banyak yang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Waah, ramai juga, ya ...?" Tobi toleh kanan kiri, semangat. Para penduduk yang lewat pada ngelirik mereka plus bisik-bisik. Soalnya, kedua makhluk tsb rada gak wajar sih! Si Tobi yang make topeng aneh n Shukaku yang keliatan kayaq pangeran ganteng brada di tengah-tengah desa.

"pssst, psst, siapa tuh?"

"Pendatang baru?"

"Dia keliatannya kaya. Koq, cuman bawa satu orang pembantu?"

"Mana kudanya?"

"Pangeran dari negara mana?"

"Eh, jangan-jangan tuh cowok sengaja bertualang sendirian bareng ama bawahannya yang terpercaya, buat nyari jodoh? Yang kayaq biasanya ada di novel-novel itu, tuh ... "

"Mama. Sota pengen punya topeng kayaq gitu~."

Was-wes-wos, weis banyak deh yang diobrolin !

"Sekarang kita ke mana, Shu ?" tanya Tobi ke cowok di depannya yang lagi toleh kiri kanan bingung. _Kalo mo ke Suna, ke arah mana, ya ?_. "Shu ?" Tobi muncul di depannya. Shukaku sampe terlonjak kaget ngeliat dia. "Udah gue bilang jangan suka muncul ngagetin kayaq gitu !" bentaknya, marah. "I ... iya, maaf ... "

"Wah, pangerannya marah tuh ... "

"Ho-oh!"

"Marah kenapa ya? Omongannya gak jelas di dekat sini."

"Gimana kalo kita deketin aja?"

"Oke."

Setelah bisik-bisik sejenak, datanglah tiga orang cewek mendekati mereka, atau lebih tepatnya : mendekati Shukaku.

"Hai, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tegur seorang cewek berambut panjang sepinggang, plus make baju model perban yang seksi. Diikuti oleh dua temannya yang berpenampilan kurang lebih sama. Shukaku ngelirik mereka, jadi inget sama cewek-cewek Suna yang suka ngegodain Gaara, deh.

"Che." dia pun berlalu dari situ, bikin trio tadi membatu, mangap gak percaya kalau keseksian mreka gak mempan. "Eh? Ah? Oh?" Tobi kebingungan musti ngomong apa. Doi noleh cewek-cewek itu n ke Shukaku yang lagi jalan ninggalin dia, gantian. "Ma ... maafin Shu, ya, nona-nona? Dia lagi bad-mood, sih. Maklumin aja, ya?" katanya, lalu ngejar Shukaku yang lagi ngobrol sama kakek tukang jual sayur.

"Iya, cu~. Kalo mo ke Suna emang musti lewat barat sana, noh." tunjuk kakek tadi ke arah barat. Jarinya gemetaran karna udah ketuaan. "Thanks, kek."Shukaku bergegas ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Yor welkam." balas si kakek sayur, melambai lebay.

"Shu! Tungguin Tobi!" Cowok topeng tadi ngejar dia. _Gawat. Gue lupa ama dia. Musti buruan kabur! Untung di sini banyak orang!._ Shukaku buru-buru masuk ke tengah kerumunan.

"Shu!"

KucingPerak

'BRUK !'

Gaara jatoh untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hh ... hh ... hh ... " Doi ngos-ngosan, capek. "Gaara! Kalo capek, istirahat aja dulu. Udah hampir tengah hari gini, elo dari tadi gak ada istirahat-istirahatnya! Kasian badan loe!" seru Naruto, di atas. Gaara mendongak, menatap wajah cemas sobatnya tsb. Muka pucatnya berkeringat deras.

"Makin lama elo di situ makin susah buat gue nahan nafsu buat makan Orgil, nih. Jangan lupa, tadi gue belum sarapan!" kali ini Kyuubi yang ngomong. "Kyuubi, nih! Braninya pake tawanan!" Naruto marah.

"Heh! Gue tanpa tawanan juga tetep gak tertandingi!"

Gaara bangkit kedua tangannya bertopang pada lutut. "Orville ... " Gaara ngatur nafasnya lagi. Ekspresi Kyuubi brubah cemberut. Dia natap si burung di tangan yang lagi matukin dia, tapi gak bisa. Coz Kyuubi ngecengkram dia pas di bagian leher n badan. "Che ... apa bagusnya sih elo ini? Sampe-sampe dia sayang banget gitu? Aneh."

"Ciap, ciap, ciap, ciap!" Orville ngejawabnya nyaring kayaq suara anak ayam. Kira-kira gini nih artinya : "Gue lebih imut dari loe, gue juga lebih manis! Gue gak kasar kayaq elo! Gue gak suka nyiksa papa Gaara! Pokoknya gue adalah makhluk kesayangannya!", gitu deh. "Gue emang gak ngerti sama apa yang elo omongin, tapi koq rasanya gue kesel banget ngedengernya, ya ...?" Dahi Kyuubi berkedut-kedut melototin makhluk itu.

_"Udahlah, Kyuu. Jangan berantem ama burung. Malu-maluin aja."_ tegur Naruto. "Huh ... " Kyuubi tetep melototin dia. Doi mendekatkan elang tadi ke hidungnya, mencium baunya. Lidahnya otomatis keluar, ngejilat bibir, laper. "Aaa." mulutnya kebuka, mo nelen.

_"Kyuu!"_

"Orville!"

Gaara berlari menaiki pohon dengan cepat n melompat ngerebut Orville dari tangan Kyuubi. _Gaara? Dia berhasil! Padahal gue ama Sasuke aja dulu perlu waktu berhari-hari! Hebat, euy!_. Naruto natap sobatnya itu, seneng plus bangga. Tapi, tiba-tiba keseimbangan Gaara ilang. Dia pun jatuh bebas dengan kepala duluan.

"Woaa!"

"Gaara!" Tereak Naruto panik. Doi langsung ngegunain kecepatan supernya supaya tiba di bawah duluan.

'GRAB!'

Dia pun berhasil nangkap tubuh sohibnya tsb. "Hohh ... " Naruto ngehela nafas lega, berdiri tegak. Gaara yang dari tadi memejamkan mata, mulai buka mata setelah ngerasa dirinya gak ngebentur tanah. "Naruto ... ?"

"Syukur deh, gue berhasil nangkap elo." cowok pirang itu nyengir. Kali ini Gaara yang ngehela nafas lega. "Thanks." Doi mo turun. Tapi, kedua tangan Naruto ngecengkram dia, nahan supaya tetap di tempat.

"Hah? Naruto?"

Gaara terbelalak gitu geliat mata birunya yang berubah merah. ternyata yang nahan dia supaya gak turun dari 'gendongan' adalah Kyuubi! Kazekage tadi jadi panik, n berontak mo turun sampe gak sengaja ngelepasin Orville. Untung aja tuh elang udah bisa terbang. Jadi dia gak papa. Kyuubi tetap menahannya sampe terasa sakit. "Ugh. Kyuubi! Gue mo turun! Lepasin nggak?" Gaara ngedorong leher siluman tsb, mo lepas. Tapi makhluk itu tetap gak ngelonggarin pegangannya. _"Kyuu! Apa-apaan si loe?"_ Naruto juga ikutan protes di kepalanya.

"Ringan ... "

"Eh?" Gaara berenti berontak.

"RINGAN BANGET SEH LOE?" Kyuubi ngebanting dia sampe mbentur pohon.

'GUBRAK!'

"Agh!"

"Gaara!"

Orville langsung terbang ngedeketin cowok berambut merah tsb, panik. "Kalo seringan itu, elo bakalan gampang banget dilempar-lempar ama musuh! Tambahin berat badan loe, sana! Elo makin ringan aja dari yang kemaren-kemaren!" bentak sang siluman rubah, nunjuk-nunjuk.

Gaara bangkit perlahan, megangin kepalanya yang pusing habis kena benturan. "Memangnya loe pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Gue jadi kurusan juga karna elo yang suka ngerebut makanan gue n bikin gue kelaperan,kan?" gerutunya, kesal.

"Haaa? Maksud loe apa ngomong kayaq gitu? Mo ngelawan gue? Itu semua karna elonya yang terlalu lemah!"

"Elo selalu aja gitu. Terlalu egois. Apa-apa nyalahin gue. Elo mikir nggak sih, kalo yang selama ini banyak bikin ulah negatif itu elo " jawab Gaara, bikin Naruto yang ada di dalam kepala Kyuubi terkesiap. _Wah, kayaqnya omongan ini bakal jadi serius_.

"Gue capek sama semua ini, Kyuubi. Capek banget tau nggak? Tiap kali elo selalu aja ngehajar gue. Walau karna masalah sepele sekali pun. Udah cukup semua latihan ini. Gue mau pulang." desah Gaara, kepalanya pusing.

Kyuubi geram ngedengernya_."Kk-Kyuu ... udah, ah. Kasian Gaara. Sabar, dong. Dia bukannya ngelawan elo, koq. Cuma capek doang."_ Naruto nyoba nenangin dia yang kayaqnya udah mulai kalap. Tapi gak ngaruh karena si Kyuubi dengan cepat ngencengkram baju merah Gaara di bagian dada n membenturkannya kembali ke pohon tadi.

'BRAK!'

Punggung Gaara plus kepalanya kerasa sakit lagi. Pandangan Gaara udah kayaq berbintang-bintang aja, pusing. "Uh ... " stengah terbuka, mata aquamarinenya menatap mata merah siluman rubah tsb.

"Elo-Gak-Boleh-Pulang." ucap Kyuubi penuh tekanan. Doi makin menghimpit Gaara kayaq sandwich. Cowok tadi jadi makin susah bernafas. Dia jadi makin takut sama siluman ini. Tapi, rasa marahnya melebihi rasa takut barusan.

"Elo ... nggak berhak ngatur gue!" Gaara ngedorong kedua pundak siluman itu supaya mundur n ngangkat kedua kakinya, nendang perut Kyuubi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, keras.

'BUAGH !'

Bikin siluman rubah tsb kelempar mundur. Tapi, doi sempat ngatur keseimbangan n mendarat dengan kedua kaki n satu tangan. _Adududuh~_. Naruto megangin perutnya yang nyeri di dalam. Kyuubi di luar sih cuman memicingkan mata nahan sakit. _Sial ~ . Rupanya dia udah bisa nambahin chakra penghancur dalam tendangannya … . Tambah lagi ... yang dia serang barusan itu perut gue. Jangan-jangan ... dia udah tahu kalo bagian perut dengan tanda segel ini kelemahan gue?_

"Udah, deh. Stop semua sikap n sifat egois loe itu. Lama-lama gue juga gak tahan. Denger, nggak semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa loe kuasai. Elo pasti tau itu, kan? Jangan maksain diri."

Kyuubi kembali geram ngedengernya.

_Waduh ..._ . Naruto jadi bingung musti ngomong apa n ke siapa sekarang ini. _Gawat, nih. Bisa gawat kalo Kyuubi beneran marah. Tapi, apa yang dibilang Gaara emang bener sih. Gue musti ngomong apa ya?. _

"Nggak! Gue gak maksain diri! Gue emang hebat n pantas nguasain semua yang gue mau!"

"Sombong! Egois banget si loe?"

"Bodo'! Apa pun yang gue bilang, loe musti nurut ! Karna gue lebih hebat dari loe!"

"Enak aja. Gue bukan mainan loe!"

"ELO TUH MAINAN GUE!" Bentak Kyuubi, nyaring banget. Gaara sampe bergidik, kaget. _"Oey, oey, Kyuu. Itu berlebihan, kan?"_ tegur Naruto. Kyuubi mendengus marah sambil tetap melotot ke cowok berambut merah di hadapan. "_Yah, gue gak dianggap ... "_ cowok bermata biru tadi terperangah.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. "Gitu, ya? Jadi ... selama ini ... elo nganggep gue mainan ... yang bisa loe perlakukan seenaknya?" tanyanya, dengan suara kecewa.

"Emang." sahut Kyuubi, cepet. Mukanya terangkat nantangin seolah ngomong : emangnya kenapa kalo gitu, ha?. "Hh ... haha ... " Gaara tertawa perih. "Ternyata selama ini gue salah kira ... nganggep elo sobat gue." mukanya keliatan kecewa berat. _Gaara ..._ . Naruto udah mau muncul, tapi langsung digantiin lagi ama Kyuubi. Wajah putih tadi kembali terangkat, menatap cowok pirang di depannya. "Sejak awal ... sobat gue emang cuma Naruto. N sekarang gue ngarepin banget kalo elo bisa pisah tubuh dengannya. Supaya gue nggak musti ngeliat elo lagi kalo bareng dia."

Nafas Kyuubi tertahan, Naruto juga. _Ga ... Gaara! Kata-kata itu agak keterlaluan, kan?_. Naruto panik sendiri. Kalimat Gaara tadi seolah punya arti lain kayaq 'gue nggak mau ngeliat loe lagi seumur hidup. Sana pergi.'

Bahu Kyuubi berguncang. "Hh! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Doi tertawa lantang. _Kk ... Kyuu?_. Naruto jadi merinding. Siluman tadi nepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri, ketawa. Gak lama kemudian, muka tawanya berubah serius. "Gue gak peduli sama apa yang elo pikirin. Yang penting tuh apa yang gue pikirin." ucapnya, tajam. Dahi Gaara berkerut, marah. "Egois. Gue emang gak cocok temenan ama loe. Gue juga ragu kalo ada makhluk yang bisa tahan jadi temen loe."

_Waduh! Gaara! Elo juga jangan balas dia dengan kata-kata yang nyakitin gitu, dong!_ Seru Naruto, di dalam. Luarnya masih Kyuubi sih. Dari tadi dia pengen muncul tapi direbut terus ama makhluk itu. _Ugh, gue ngerti sih, kalo kesabaran Gaara udah mo nyampe Limit-Break_. (Emangnya Final Fantasy?). _Tapi, perasaan gue nggak enak, nih._

"Heh. Gue gak perlu temenan ama manusia. Karna semua manusia adalah mainan gue. Termasuk elo."

"Ck. Seenaknya aja." Gaara balik arah, jalan ninggalin tempat itu. Orville terbang ngikutin dia.

Kyuubi bergegas jalan cepat ngejar dia. Dia menahan langkah Gaara dengan mencengkram bahu kanannya. Gaara langsung berbalik n menepis tangan itu, kesal.

'WREK!'

Hal tadi ngakibatin bajunya sobek sepanjang bahu sampe lengan bisep, alias lengan atas. Soalnya kuku jari Kyuubi sempet nyangkut, n sedikit ngegores kulit Gaara di baliknya.

"Udah cukup, Kyuubi! Gue gak mau lagi ngelakuin semua perintah loe!"

Kyuubi nggak langsung ngejawab, doi malah masukin tangannya yang tadi kena sedikit darah ke mulut. Darahnya Gaara!. Tentu aja sang Kazekage terbelalak kaget, mual. Dia mundur cepat tiga langkah, ambil jarak. Kyuubi ngejilat kuku jarinya yang kena darah tadi sampe bersih. Lidahnya menyapu bibir. "Ugh, Kyuubi!" Naruto ngambil alih tubuhnya lagi, tapi cuman bertahan dua detik, doi kembali berubah jadi Kyuubi.

"Tau nggak?" Siluman rubah tsb melangkah maju perlahan, ngacuhin Naruto. Otomatis bikin Gaara melangkah mundur. " ... soal ... gue yang bisa makan manusia itu ... beneran, lho." Kyuubi menyeringai, seram. Kali ini rasa takut Gaara ngalahin rasa marahnya. Mukanya berubah pucat banget.

"Kyuu!" Naruto muncul menginterupsi. "Ah, diem loe !" Kyuubi kembali ngambil alih n mukul dirinya sendiri, tepat di atas tanda segel. Cukup keras buat Naruto yang manusia.

'BUGH !'

Naruto langsung mengaduh-aduh kesakitan di dalam, nyaris pingsan. "Naruto!" Gaara udah mo menggapainya, tapi gak jadi pas ngeliat mata merah Kyuubi. Doi kembali mundur. Siluman tadi tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Loe khawatir ama dia kan? Ayo sini kalo berani." tantangnya. "Ugh ... " Gaara makin mundur.

Mata merah Kyuubi menatapnya tajam, terutama ke arah pundak Gaara dari sela-sela bajunya yang sobek tadi. Dia menyeringai sekali lagi sebelum sedetik kemudian udah muncul di hadapan Kazekage tsb, dekat. Gaara terkesiap. Tapi Kyuubi nggak ngebiarin dia bereaksi lebih jauh n segera mencengkram lehernya pake tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan satunya mencengkram lengan bisep kanan Gaara. lalu tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Kyuubi langsung ngegigit bahunya, keras!

'KRES!'

"Aaaaaaah!"

Tentu aja Gaara ngerasa sakit banget. Doi berusaha lepas, tapi sulit. Badannya udah merinding aja pas ngerasa si Kyuubi juga ngehisap darahnya. _Sinting! Siluman ini udah sinting!_. "Agh, Siaaaal!" Gaara ngumpulin chakra penghancurnya di kepalan tangan kiri yang bebas n mengarahkannya pada perut di bagian segel. Kyuubi menyadari ini n melompat mundur sebelum tinju itu mengenainya.

Gaara terhempas, duduk. Tiba-tiba aja kedua kakinya kerasa lemas banget. Doi megangin bahu kanannya yang habis 'dimakan', perih. Nafasnya tersengal. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang berdiri 3 meter di depannya, cuma tersenyum sinis sambil mengunyah n nelen sedikit daging manusia yang sempat digigitnya tadi. "Heh. Udah gue duga ... elo emang enak." ucapnya,menyeringai. Darah mulai mengucur lumayan deras dari bahu Gaara tadi. Cowok tsb makin merinding hebat. _Takut ... gue ... gue ... takut sama makhluk ini_. batinnya, panik. _Apa gue ... bakal mati dimakan siluman? Siluman yang make badan sobat gue sendiri?_

Kyuubi jalan n ngejongkok di depannya. Doi kembali mencengkram Gaara, kali ini di kedua bahu. Siluman tsb bisa ngerasain kalo cowok satu ini gemetaran, takut ama dia. Hal ini bikin dia ngerasa superior n senang luar biasa. Tapi, di sisi lain juga ngerasa sedih. Walau hal itu gak tampak dari mukanya yang menyeringai seram. "Gue musti ngehukum elo karna udah berani ngelawan gue, kan ...?"

"Nggak ... " Gaara menggeleng, takut. "Nggaaaaak!"

'BUGH!'

Dia nendang dada Kyuubi pake kaki kanan, lalu diikuti kaki kiri.

"BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!'

"Pergi! Monster! Sana pergi!"

Dahi siluman itu berkedut.

"Gue emang monster n gue bangga karnanya!" sahut Kyuubi, lalu ngelempar Gaara ke pohon di belakang, keras.

'BRAK !'

Gaara jatoh berguling, tengkurap. "Uh ... uhuk ! Uhuk!" Doi sampe batuk-batuk darah. Orville terbang berputar panik di atasnya. Kyuubi jalan mendekati mereka. Elang tadi berkicau marah ama siluman tsb, n terbang ke arahnya mo matukin dia.

"Or ... ville. Jangan ... " Dengan mata setengah terbuka karna pusing, Gaara ngeluarin tangan kirinya seolah bisa ngegapai sang elang, mo menghentikannya. Tapi, Kyuubi menghantamnya hingga burung itu jatoh ke tanah, gak bergerak. Gaara terbelalak ngeliatnya. "Orv- uhuk !" Dia batuk darah lagi. Tangannya menutupi mulut yang terus-terusan batuk.

Kyuubi ngebalik tubuh Gaara pake kaki, supaya terlentang. lalu doi berjongkok satu kaki di sebelah kepalanya. "Sakit, kan? Ginilah jadinya kalo elo ngelawan gue. " Dia ngerenggut baju Gaara di dada, bikin cowok itu terpaksa menatapnya. "Sekarang ... bersumpahlah kalo elo gak bakalan ngebantah gue lagi n nurutin semua apa yang gue bilang."

Gaara diam, lama. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia udah capek banget habis latihan ngatur chakra tadi. Udah gitu ... pake dibanting-banting segala, lagi!. Saat ini bicara pun udah susah.

Kyuubi menatapnya gak sabar.

"Ayo ngomong!" bentaknya, sambil ngeguncangin Gaara, marah. Cowok berambut merah itu mencengkram lengan Kyuubi yang mencengkram dia.

"Elo ... udah nyakitin Naruto n Orville ... Sekarang ... loe pikir gue mau disuruh sumpah buat nurutin elo? Hah? ELO SINTING, YA?" Suara Gaara meninggi di ujung kalimat, bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang berputar menyengkat kaki Kyuubi. Lalu ia bangkit dengan cepat, jongkok, n ngelempar Kyuubi dari lengan yang masih dipegangnya tadi, keras.

'BRAK!'

Kali ini siluman tadi yang kebentur pohon. Kyuubi jatoh terduduk, bersandar di batangnya. Beberapa dedaunan berjatuhan. Gaara bangkit perlahan, berdiri. Tubuhnya diselimuti chakra biru kemerahan (magenta). Dia marah banget.

Kyuubi mendengus, senyum. "Wah ... hebat juga mainan gue ... ". Dia juga berdiri, menyingkirkan beberapa daun yang nyangkut di bahu n kaos hitamnya.

"Gue ... bukan mainan loe!" Gaara lari menerjangnya sambil melancarkan dua pukulan ke wajah. Tapi Kyuubi berhasil menangkisnya. "Haaaaaat!" Gaara langsung menyambung gerakannya dengan tendangan di betis Kyuubi pake kaki kanannya. "Ugh ... " keseimbangan siluman tadi terganggu sejenak. Tanpa menunggu reaksi lagi darinya, Gaara langsung ngalihin kaki kanannya tadi buat nendang Kyuubi di bagian muka (sisi kepala kiri).

"Agh ... " Kali ini Kyuubi ngerasa agak pusing, soalnya Gaara ngalirin chakra penghancurnya ke tendangan tadi. Tapi, gerakan sang kezekage belum berakhir. Dia masih menendangnya pada bagian betis n kepala berulang kali, kemudian berputar sambil menendang sisi kepala Kyuubi di kanan pake kaki kirinya. Lalu ia memukul bagian dada n perut. Saat cowok pirang itu jatoh berlutut, Gaara langsung ngelakuin tendangan berputar vertikal ke atas, hingga mengenai dada Kyuubi sekali lagi, plus dagunya. (serangan combo 50hits!)

'BRUAGH!'

Kyuubi terhempas membentur pohon di belakangnya n jatuh ke depan, tengkurap. Gaara mendarat jongkok satu meter dari kepala makhluk tsb. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Dia memperhatikan Kyuubi yang udah gak bergerak selama lima detik. _Apa dia pingsan ... ?_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapa pun, doi buru-buru menghampiri Orville, cemas.

Tanpa setahu Gaara, Kyuubi menyeringai seram di balik wajahnya yang menghadap tanah n rerumputan hutan.

KucingPerak

'DEG !'

Jantung Shukaku bedetak keras, satu kali. Bikin dia yang lagi sembunyi di balik pintu sebuah gudang jerami jadi gugup tiba-tiba. _Eh ? Kenapa gue jadi deg-degan banget gini, ya? Apa si Tobi udah nemuin tempat persembunyian gue?_. Shukaku diam di situ selama lima menit. Sebelum akhirnya suara Tobi mendekat. "Shuu! Shu di manaa?". Tapi suara tsb ngelewatin tempatnya sembunyi. Shukaku nunggu sampe suara Tobi ilang sama sekali, barulah doi ngehela nafas lega.

Shukaku menyeka keringat di dahi. Jantungnya masih deg-degan keras. "Aneh, kenapa gue masih gugup gini? Kayaqnya ... kali ini bukan karna Tobi, deh. Lalu kenapa-"

'DEG!'

"Ugh!" Shukaku jatuh berlutut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala yang rada sakit. "Kenapa ... kepala gue ... " kalimatnya terputus oleh pandangan mata topaznya yang gak lagi menatap tumpukan jerami. Tapi, menatap sebuah hutan yang samar-samar. "A ... apa ini?" Padahal Shukaku masih berada di gudang itu, tapi pemandangan yang diliatnya seolah berkata lain. "Hutan ...? Hutan di mana? Kenapa mata gue ..."

'DEG!'

"Uh ... " Pandangan Shukaku berganti lagi, kali ini memasuki hutan. Dia seolah lagi terbang aja ngelewatin pepohonan dengan cepat. Hingga tiba di sebuah tanah lapang, masih dikelilingi pepohonan. Di situ terlihat seseorang yang tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk sesuatu, seekor burung. Seseorang memakai baju merah yang rada sobek di sana sini, juga berdarah-darah. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Shukaku emang gak ngeliat mukanya, tapi langsung yakin kalo itu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara !"

Dia otomatis berdiri.

'DEG !'

"Agh ... " kepalanya sakit lagi. Kali ini doi ngeliat orang lain. Seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Gaara. Rambutnya pirang jabrik. Memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan n celana panjang orange. Juga sepatu sendal ninja hitam.

"Siapa dia ...? Naruto kah ...?"

Pandangannya nge-zoom pada bagian tangan cowok pirang tadi. Tampak jelas kuku-kuku putih yang tajam di situ. "Hah?" Kemudian penglihatannya memutar naik pada bagian wajah. Shukaku terkesiap n tersandar di tembok gudang. "Ma ... mata merah itu ... Mata merah yang tajam itu ... Kyuubi?" Keningnya makin banyak ngeluarin keringat.

'DEG!'

Kepala Shukaku terasa 'ngiiing' lagi. Tapi begitu berenti, pandangannya kembali natap tumpukan jerami, normal. Kedua tangan Shukaku mengepal keras. "Kurang ajar~. Dia mau ngebunuh Gaara ... " geramnya. Dia pun bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Shukaku berlari ke luar desa sesuai insting. Nggak peduli meski ngelewatin jalannya Tobi juga.

"Oh ? Shu !"

Tobi segera lari menjajarinya. "Tobi cari ke mana-mana lho ! Shu nyasar, ya ?" tanyanya, ceria. "Shu?" cowok bertopeng tadi heran ngeliat muka Shukaku yang keliatannya marah banget itu. Yah, siluman satu ini emang selalu marah-marah sih. Tapi, ekspresi kemarahannya kali ini terlihat beda. Rasanya bercampur dengan ekspresi cemas n rasa takut juga.

.

.

YYB (Yak ! Yak ! Bersambung !)

* * *

KP : Ya ya ... si Kyuubi brubah jadi jahat lagi. Jadi siluman pemakan manusia. Meski kali ini gak sesinting waktu kejadian ular dulu. Kali ini dia masih bisa mikir. (Lha ? Kalo jahatnya masih bisa mikir, justru lebih serem ya ?). Sebenarnya aku dah mutusin penyebab kenapa kadang doi bisa kehilangan kendali. Tapi, sekarang masih rahasia. Heheh ...

Hmm ... akhirnya kesabaran Gaara udah nyampe batas. Kasian juga sih, kalo nulis dia nurut terus tanpa bisa ngelawan. Ujung2nya jadi gini deh ...

Shukaku punya ikatan batin dengan Gaara ! Ya iyalah ! Gaara kan 'anak'nya gitu loh. Tapi, penglihatan gaibnya itu cuma bisa muncul kalo nyawa Gaara terancam.

Gaara : Tapi, waktu Kyuubi ngehajar gue pas mo kabur dulu, Shukaku gak ngeliat apa-apa tuh.

KP : Itu karna waktu itu Kyuubi gak ada niat ngebunuh elo.

Naruto : Nah waktu Gaaranya hampir mati dibelit ular, Shukaku gak ngerasain apa pun tuh.

KP : Itu karna waktu itu Shukaku masih make kalung penyegel chakra propertynya Konan.

GaaNaru : Bisa aja lu !

KP : Ember. Oiya, maaf kalo lagi2 ngupdate fanfic ini rada lama, soalnya baru aja namatin FF Tactics (Gila ceritanya ! Seru !). Plus, karna aku juga nulis sambungan fanficku yang laen.

Thanks buat Yuki-chan n Airi yang udah ngusulin siapa cewek yang cocok buat Gaara. Juga buat Blissaster yang ngomong supaya Gaaranya jomblo aja. Hehe ... . Sebenarnya ini sih karna rasa penasaran pribadi dari sang author. Pengen tau aja pendapat kebanyakan orang. Kalo dari segi warna, yang cocok buat Gaara tuh Sakura, kalo dari segi sifat, cocoknya ama Matsuri yang penurut. Dari segi pekerjaan, cocok ama Ino yang punya toko bunga itu, deh. Biar Suna nanti dibikin rada rimbun ama tanaman ! :D. Dari segi partner misi, cocoknya ama Tenten yang ahli senjata n hebat dalam serangan jarak jauhnya, kayaq Gaara. Bisa jadi combo pasir n senjata, tuh!

Gaara : Koq Hinata gak termasuk ?

KP : Hinata cuma buat Naruto aja. Dia tuh paling cocok ama Naruto. Kalo Narutonya sih ... boleh ama siapa aja. Termasuk sama cowok juga ... XP (Hinata's fans : Curang !).

Aku pribadi sih ... pengennya dia ama Naruto aja. Tapi itu gak mungkin, kan ? Coz Naruto ntar pasti jadi hokage. Keduanya gak bakal bisa sering bareng karna terlalu sibuk ngurus desanya masing2 ... . Yaahh ...

Btw, by the way ... ada usul gak ? untuk chapter selanjutnya, Siapa yang bakal datang nolongin Gaara dari Kyuubi ?

1. Shikamaru cs

2. Shukaku

3. Gak ada yang datang.

Gaara : Koq kata2 loe kayaq mo bikin gue gak bakal bisa menang dari dia, si ?

KP : Emang.

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**To Kirazu Haruka** : Haii ! thanks udah ngerepyu. Kayaqnya emang ada deh beberapa orang yang baca fanfic ini tapi gak ngereview juga. Yah, sutralah. But, aku senang akhirnya u mo ngerepyu juga ! (*bows*).

Persahabatan antar Naruto n Gaara keren ?

Naruto : Ya iyalah !

Gaara : Hmm ... (*manggut2*)

NaruGaa : (*PLOK !*berhigh five*)

Kyuubi : Gue gak termasuk, ya ?

Naruto : Iya dong ! Elo yang sering ngasarin Gaara gak cocok jadi sobatnya !

Kyuubi : Eh ! Elo dulu juga pernah mukulin dia waktu ujian Chuunin !

Naruto : Itu karna terpaksa !

Kyuubi : Halah. Padahal elo seneng juga kan kalo pas lagi mukulin dia n bikin dia berdarah-darah ?

Naruto : Gue nggak sinting kayaq elo !

KP : Ya ... ya ... cuekin aja mereka. Oiya, thanks udah mo nulisin cara ngegunain gamesharknya. Tapi ... sayang sekali, jawaban u kurang tepat. Hadiah Porchenya aku tarik lagi ...

KyuuGaaNaru : Emang kapan lu ngumumin mo ngasih hadiah ke orang yang bisa jawab ?

KP : (*cueks*). Iya ... aku juga pernah make cara itu. Tapi, tetep aja berbunyi 'ngiiiing' kayaq rusak. Ternyata emang musti pake code cheat GS yang versi V.5.0 ... huks !

Oooh ? Frau itu OC-nya u, ya ? Hmm (*manggut2*). Btw, OC tuh apa si ?

KyuuGaaNaru : (*GUBRAK !*) Ngapain loe tadi pake manggut sok ngerti gitu ?

KP : Sebenernya aku udah bisa nebak si ... mungkin artinya 'Original Character' ya ?. Tapi, itu cuma tebak2an sendiri. Belum nemu orang yang scara langsung ngasih tau arti singkatannya itu. Trus OOC itu apaan ? Aku kadang kedapetan singkatan itu pas lagi baca fanfic English.

Hey ! Aku mo titip salam ke Frau, nih ! Dia ngingetin aku sama tokoh pendeta pirang yg rada error dari anime 07-Ghost. Namanya sama2 Frau, sih ! Hehe ... . N yup ! Tebakannya soal jurusanku itu emang tepat. Tapi, aku bukan maba lagi, lho.

* * *

**To Airi the Shoga **: Shu munculnya dikit ? Di chapter ini dia muncul rada banyakan, kan ? Ntar juga bakal kutulis dia muncul banyak koq. Apalagi kalo udah kumpul bareng Gaara. Don't worry deh ~

Iya, Kyuubi emang tega ama Gaara ...

Kyuubi : Haaa ? Apaaa ? Loe mo ngaduin gue ke Shukaku ? Silakan ! Gue tantangin dia ! Siapa takut ? Apa ? Loe juga mo ngelawan gue ?

KP : Oey, oey ! Jangan bikin pembaca takut, dong !

Btw, Gaara emang udah kayaq papanya Orville. Tapi, sori nih ... u gak bisa jadi mamanya, karna mama Orville yang asli masih hidup ! XD

Kyuubi : Jadi maksud loe ... si mantan Shukaku jadian ama nyokapnya Orgil ?

KP : Bukan gitu !

Gaara : (*cuek & ngasih cacing ke Orville)

* * *

**To FairoNeko **: Naga itu harusnya double 'u' ? Ryuu ? hmm ... mungkin bener juga. (udah kuedit, tuh!)

Naruto, beliin aku kamus Jepang dong !

Naruto : Koq gue ?

KP : Ya, supaya aku gak bikin kesalahan, dunks !

Gaara : Emangnya selama ini loe tau sebagian bahasa Jepang dari mana ?

KP : Dari anime Jepang yang kudownload di net.

Oh ? Fairo gak tau siapa 'orang itu' yg dimaksud Kyuubi, ya ? wah. Baguslah, aku jadi bikin kucing(neko) penasaran.

KyuuGaaNaru : Apanya yang bagus ?

KP : Gaara emang tau banyak soal sejarah. Karna membaca adalah suatu rutinitas yang musti dilakuinnya sebagai kazekage. Seorang kage kan musti berwawasan luas ? Heheh ...

Oiya ... 'humoris' juga udah kutambahin di profileku, lho. Thanks udah ngingetin.

Gaara : Bagi gue loe gak humoris, tapi teroris ...

KP : Jangan gitu, dong Gaara ... Aku kan benci teroris ~

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi** : Makasih udah muji nama Ryu itu bagus hehe ... . Sebenarnya aku make nama itu buat Kyuubi nggak sembarangan loh. Ryu itu artinya emang naga. tapi, naga juga punya arti lain, kan ? apa itu ? artinya : Naruto n Gaara. Jadi nama asli Kyuubi mencakup nama dua orang itu ! Haha ! Keren, kan ?

NaruGaa : Halah ! Ngasih nama aja mikir.

Kyuubi : Heh. Nama gue mencakup nama kalian berdua. Itu artinya ... gue nguasain kalian. N loe-loe dua adalah anak buah gue.

NaruGaa : Enak aja !

KP : Hmm ... soal penulisan itu ... mungkin di huruf U nya musti dikasih tanda petik(') iya, nggak ? Gak yakin juga sih. Udah bertahun-tahun gak pernah nulis kayaq gitu lagi. (*dijitak*)

Gaara emang penyayang binatang ! Terutama burung ! Kenapa kuputusin gitu ? karna akhir2 ini aku suka elang. Ntar kalo Orville udah rada gedean, dia bisa hinggap di lengan Gaara. Keliatan keren, kan ?

Soal timnya Sasuke ... (u suka Sasuke, ya ? Aku sih, lebih milih nulis timnya Shikamaru. :P), n Akatsuki ... udah pada muncul di chapter ini. Walo gak semuanya, si.

n Makasih udah mo ngerepyu fanfic ini. Gak papa koq walo langsung di chapter 11. Yang penting direview ! Heheh !

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Ye ! baca fanfic lewat hape juga toh ? sama dunks ! tpi, aku gak pernah ngereview lewat hape, sih. Kalo ngerview biasanya lewat Einstein or komputer warnet.

Orville nama yg bagus ? mungkin karna nama itu kedengarannya asing, mangkanya kita pikir keren, kali ya ? Eh, nama2 kita yg indo mungkin bakal dikira keren juga ama mereka2 yang di luar negri, loh ! n menurutku nama Gaara itu juga kedengaran bagus. Di wikipedia, katanya Gaara itu diambil dari Zaara (bhs arab) yg artinya padanga pasir. Bagiku, nama Gaara terdengar indah. Bagaikan oase di tengah padang pasir. Gaara oh Gaara ...

Gaara : Lebay ! dasar orang gila !

KP : Eh ? Aku kan emang tergila-gila ama u, Gaara ?

btw, burung emprit itu apaan ?

Gaara kutulis suka berpakaian tertutup karna dia emang selalu make baju panjang di anime n manganya. Jadi sekalian deh ... kutulis aja dia emang sukanya gitu. Kalo Kyuubi sebaliknya, karna dia terkesan 'panas' n 'berangin', makanya kutulis kalo doi tuh lebih suka pake baju tanpa lengan.

* * *

**To Hiru-san** : Fanfic SukaDukaKazeage ini lebih banyak dukanya ? Hehe ... iya, ya ? gak sengaja ...

Gaara : Bohong. Elo emang sengaja, kan ?

KP : Nggak koq Gaara ... . Eh iya. Ntar fanfic ini bakal kubikin happy ending koq. So ... 'Suka' nya ada. Gak duka mulu.

Naruto : Kayaqnya fanfic ini lebih cocok dikasi judul 'Penderitaan Gaara', deh ... Kasian sobat gue ...

KP : Soal kapan dia mo baikan ama Kyuubi ... rahasia, ah !

Emangnya fanfic ini sampe brapa chapter ? Rahasia juga ...

KyuuGaaNaru : Halaaah ! Bilang aja loe juga gak tau !

KP : Hmm ... pastinya sih gak tau. tapi rencananya cuman sampe belas2an aja koq. gak sampe kepala dua. Endingnya juga udah mulai terbayang di kepalaku, nih !

* * *

**To Blissaster **: Hay, Blis ! Lama gak ktemu !

Kyuubi : Omongan loe kayaq pernah ketemu aja ...

KP : Ketemuan di review maksudnya ...

Hmm ... Shukaku emang benci kotor, tapi kalo main pasir justru kotor, kan ?

Btul itu ! Mangkanya dulu dia selalu bawa2 pasir bersih dari Suna. Pasir di Suna kan higienis ? Hehe ... waktu nyerang Tobi dulu juga ... doi menjauh dulu sebelum ngegunain Sabaku Shousho yang bikin muncrat itu. Yah ... itu karna dia emang gak mau sampe kena pasir kotor.

Eh, di crita asli, waktu timnya Gaara ketemu ama tim lain di Ujian Chuunin dulu itu ... ada kan adegan di mana Gaara make payungnya lawan supaya dia gak kena muncratan darah habis ngesabaku ? Sebenarnya sifat Shukaku yg benci kotor itu dapat terinspirasi dari adegan itu.

Suka hubungan Kyuubi n Gaara, ya ? Aku juga ...

Gaara : Gue enggak. Dia suka bikin gue luka-luka sih !

Kyuubi : Gue sih suka. Dia menarik kalo lagi luka-luka sih !

Naruto : Gue nggak suka bikin Gaara luka-luka ! Gaara loe ama gue aja sini. Jangan mau deket2 Kyuubi !

Kyuubi : Kalo dia deket ama loe, otomatis dia juga deket ama gue ...

Naruto : Ugh ...

KP : (*sweatdrop*) See u next chapter aja lah !

* * *

PS : Met Ramadhan bagi yang merayakan ! Yang sabar, yaaaa ?


	13. Darah

KP : Hello, para reader n reviewer. Thanks udah ngikutin fanfic ini sampe chapter 13. Sebenarnya aku lagi nulis fanfic Naruto ku yg laen. Tapi, nggak tau kenapa pas di tengah2, tiba2 aja jadi kepengen nulis lanjutan fanfic SDK ini.

n thanks buat u-u yg udah ngasih tau arti OC, OOC, plus LOL, n Lmao juga. Thanks bgt !

Kalo gitu ... bisa dibilang kalo di fanfic ini banyak yg OOC, dong.

* * *

**Chapter 13 :** Darah

**Warning :** Banyak darah ! (karna inilah, mulai chapter ini genrenya aku ubah jadi hurt/comfort). Oh ! Bagi yang gak tega Gaara dibikin sakit, amat sangat nggak dianjurkan untuk baca chapter ini.

* * *

"Orville ... " Gaara ngeliat makhluk kecil di tangannya, sedih. " ... maafin gue ... " Gaara menempelkan dahinya ke elang tsb. "Maaf, gue gak cukup kuat buat ngelindungin elo. Maaf ... maaf ... maaf ... " _Semua ini salah gue. Semua ini gara-gara gue. Mungkin emang lebih baik kalo gue gak mungut elo, Orville ... maaf ... maaf ... maaf ... . Ini salah gue. Semua ini salah gue ... . _Gaara kembali ambil jarak. Dia menatap makhluk kecil di tangannya itu, sedih.

"Gue emang nggak cocok melihara makhluk hidup. Apa pun makhluk hidup yg gue pelihara ... selalu aja mati." Dia tersenyum perih. "Mustinya ... gue nggak perlu berpikir kalo semua itu karna kekuatan Shukaku, n sekarang gue bisa mulai miara lagi dengan tenang karna kekuatan itu udah hilang ... . " Gaara menggeleng, pelan. "Ini bukan karna Shukaku. Ini semua ... karna gue. Gue ... emang manusia pembawa sial ... . Maafin gue ... Orville ... "

"Nggak minta maaf ke gue ?" bisik seseorang di telinga kanannya. Gaara tersentak n segera maju, berbalik menghadap siluman rubah. Tatapannya campur aduk antara kaget, marah, sedih, n takut. "Elo ... ?". Kyuubi tersenyum. Walo cowok rambut merah itu gak ngomong kalimat lanjutannya, doi udah bisa nebak apa yang mo ditanyakannya. "Heh. Gue gak segampang itu bisa K .O , tau."

Gaara ngeletakkin Orville di sebelah pohon di belakangnya, pelan. Matanya tetap gak teralih dari Kyuubi, waspada. Siluman tadi juga gak beralih dari tempatnya. Dia cuman angkat alis sambil bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangan.

Darah dari bahu Gaara makin netes aja pas doi berdiri. Luka akibat gigitan Kyuubi tadi masih terasa sakit. Kayaq digigit hewan liar. Mungkin rasanya sama dengan gigitan serigala buas. Yah, bukan berarti Gaara pernah digigit ama serigala sebelumnya sih ... . Kyuubi yang ngeliat tetesan darah itu tanpa sadar ngejilat bibirnya sendiri. Gaara langsung nutupin bahu kanannya, sebisa mungkin mo nahan supaya darahnya gak terus-terusan keluar. Kyuubi melangkah maju, bersamaan dengan Gaara yang melangkah mundur.

Sesaat kemudian, langkah Gaara terhenti. Teringat dengan sobatnya.

"Naruto ... Gimana dengan Naruto ?" tanyanya, cemas. Tapi masih jaga jarak. Kyuubi mendengus. "Naruto lagi-Naruto lagi ... . Elu gak pernah mikir cowok lain selain dia, ya, ha ?"

"Gue juga mikirin Kankuro, koq. Rakyat gue juga lumayan banyak yang cowok ... " (Tapi, lebih banyak yang cewek !)

Kyuubi mendengus lagi ngedengernya, tertawa kecil. "Haha ! Yeah ... right ... " Dia lalu ngangkat wajahnya, angkuh. "Kembali ke awal. Sekarang ... elo udah mo sumpah untuk nggak ngelawan gue lagi ?". Kedua mata Gaara menajam. "Nggak mau." jawabnya mantap. Lagi-lagi Kyuubi tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya brubah super serius. "Kalo gitu ... biar gue bikin supaya elo mau."

'DUAG !'

Kyuubi nendang pinggang kiri Gaara yang gak terlindungi. Kazekage tadi sampe terlempar beberapa meter. Kali ini Kyuubi nggak tanggung-tanggung nahan tanaga kayaq yang tadi-tadi. Serangan sederhana sekali pun bisa punya dampak luar biasa., kayaq yang barusan ini, nih. Gaara ngerasa amat sangat sakit. Doi gak yakin bisa langsung berdiri lagi.

Kyuubi datang n menginjak dada Gaara yang terlentang. "Gue nggak suka dibantah ! Gue nggak suka dilawan ! Gue nggak suka ditolak ! Kalo ada yang ngelakuin itu ke gue, pasti bakal gue bunuh. Paham loe !"

"Ugh ... " Gaara mencengkram pergelangan kaki kanan Kyuubi yang menginjaknya pake tangan kiri. Tangannya yang satu lagi krasa mati rasa. Darah di bahunya pun masih terus-terusan keluar. "La ... lalu ... kenapa ... elo masih ... ngebiarin gue hidup ... ?" tanyanya, terputus-putus di sela-sela nafasnya yang terasa sesak, nahan sakit.

Kyuubi diem.

" ... "

Kyuubi nambahin tenaga injakannya.

'GRK !'

"Ugh !"

Tentu aja Gaaranya kesakitan.

"Itu karna gue mau ! Nggak ada yang boleh protes sama apa pun kemauan gue termasuk elo ! Gue nggak peduli meski elo Kazekage sekali pun, mo Hokage , Raikage, Mizukage, panggil aja semua Kage di dunia ini ! Gue nggak takut !"

"Ggh~ ... Kyuu ... bi ... " Gaara makin kesakitan. Dia lalu ngangkat kakinya n nendang belakang pinggang makhluk tsb. Kyuubi kaget, nggak memperkirakan serangan barusan. Dia terdorong maju. Gaara yang terbebas dari injakan langsung berguling ke samping, n lagi-lagi menyengkat kedua kaki siluman itu, lalu dia melompat bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tangan kiri n ngelakuin gerakan mengungkit dengan kaki kirinya ke sisi perut Kyuubi, bikin badan makhluk tsb melambung ke atas. Kemudian diikuti kaki kanan yang juga nendangin Kyuubi ke atas. Lalu ia mengakhirinya dengan tendangan berputar, bikin siluman rubah tadi kelempar nabrak pohon.

'BRAK !'

Gaara mendarat, ngos-ngosan. Pandangannya mulai kabur karna kebanyakan ngeluarin darah. Trutama darah yang keluar dari bahu kanannya.

"Sialan ... " Kyuubi bangkit perlahan. Dia menyeka darah hitam yang keluar dari sudut bibir. _Che ... ternyata dia masih bisa gerak kayaq tadi. Gue nggak nyangka_. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke Gaara yang terengah beberapa meter di hadapannya. _Untuk ukuran manusia, dia tangguh ... _. batin Kyuubi. Dia sih gak bakal mau mengakui hal itu terang-terangan. "Tapi, tetap aja masih lebih tangguh gue."

'BUG !'

Kyuubi meninju perutnya, hingga Gaara kelempar bersandar di pohon belakangnya. Cowok berambut merah itu udah mau menghindar, tapi keburu kena tendang ama Kyuubi lagi, bikin dia kembali ke posisi semula. Gaara menangkis semua pukulan yang diterimanya sebisa mungkin. Lalu, pas ada celah, doi mulai nyerang balik.

Kyuubi udah siaga dengan hal itu. Ia pun segera menangkap tinju yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Lalu Kyuubi mencengkram pergelangan tangan kurus tsb, keras. Mata Gaara memicing, nyeri. Dia lalu mengangkat lututnya untuk menyerang Kyuubi di perut. Tapi, siluman tadi lebih cepat. Dia menangkisnya dengan kaki juga, n menginjak kaki kanan Gaara pake kaki kirinya, begitu juga dengan kaki kiri Gaara yang doi injak dengan kaki kanan.

Terkunci, si Kazekage lalu berusaha ngegerakin lengan kanannya yang dari tadi udah kaku. Tapi, Kyuubi nggak ngebiarin itu. Dia langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan tsb sampe gemeretakan. Gaara mendesis, sakit. Kini kedua tangannya brada di kedua sisi kepalanya, n kedua kakinya diinjak ama Kyuubi. Dia berusaha lepas, berontak. Tapi, kalah tenaga ama makhluk di hadapannya.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Skak-matt." dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gaara tertunduk, nafasnya tersengal. Ia pun nyoba berontak sekali lagi, n sekali lagi gagal juga.

"Gimana ? udah nyerah ? Semua gerakan loe udah gue kunci. Elo udah gak bisa nyerang lagi." Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. Wajah Gaara terangkat, marah. Lalu ia menyundulkan dahinya ke dahi Kyuubi, keras.

'DUAG !'

"Agh !"

Hal itu bikin Kyuubi mundur n gak sengaja ngelepasin 'kuncinya'. Dia memijat dahi yang kerasa nyeri n melotot ke Gaara yang dahinya berdarah. Untuk urusan fisik, Kyuubi emang lebih 'keras' alias kuat darinya. Tapi, tetap aja rasa sakitnya ada. n kayaqnya Gaara juga gak gitu peduli meski serangan barusan lebih banyak bikin dia yang rugi. (dia yg berdarah gitu, loh !). Yang penting dia udah bebas sekarang.

Dengan pandangan mata yang rada berkunang-kunang, Gaara tersenyum singkat. "Yang namanya serangan itu, ada juga yang disebut sundulan kepala. Naruto yang ngajarin gue 4 tahun yang lalu." katanya masih bersandar. Kedua tangannya terasa perih, begitu juga kakinya.

"Huh ... " Kyuubi kembali maju ngarahin sebuah tinju ke kepala. Gaara langsung nunduk, menghindar. Lalu nyundulin kepalanya ke perut Kyuubi. Siluman tadi mundur 3 langkah. Matanya menatap marah ke arah manusia di hadapannya. Gaara juga menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Udah cukup main-mainnya ... " ucap Kyuubi geram, sambil bikin tinjunya gemeretakkan. Gaara nelen ludah, tapi doi gak mundur. Setelah beberapa detik yakin kalo badannya udah bisa digerakkin buat berantem lagi, cowok berambut merah itu pun maju, ngelakuin lima pukulan n sepuluh tendangan yang semuanya bisa dihindari sama Kyuubi.

"Hmh." Siluman rubah tadi tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya nangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Gaara. Lalu ia menarik lengan baju kazekage tsb sampe siku, n ngegigit daging di baliknya, ganas.

'KRES !'

"Argh !"

Gaara memejamkan matanya, keras. Rasanya perih banget !. Darah merahnya sampe nyiprat ke wajah Kyuubi, n sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Dia lalu memukul-mukul pundak Kyuubi pake tangan satunya, mo ngelepasin diri. Tapi lemah. Chakra penghancurnya udah terkuras habis. Dia juga udah capek banget. Sebenarnya doi mo nyerang ke bagian perut. Tapi, Kyuubi memeluknya erat n sekaligus bikin Gaara jadi gak bisa mukul or nendang perutnya.

Gak lama kemudian, badan Gaara jadi lemas. Dia berenti meronta. Kyuubi pun ngelepasin dia, ngebiarin cowok itu jatoh miring ke tanah hutan, sambil megangin lengan kirinya yang tadi dimakan. Darah merah banyak keluar dari sana, bahkan tulangnya pun nyaris terlihat !.

"Uh ... " Pandangan Gaara udah sayu. Sakit plus lelah. Tapi, matanya serentak terbuka lebar karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat di lengan kirinya. Bola mata aquamarine tsb menatap horror ke Kyuubi yg mencengkram lengannya yg terluka. Rasanya pedih, pedih banget ! Dia nyaris pingsan karna gak kuat nahan sakitnya. Tapi, Kyuubi gak ngebiarin hal itu. Dia ngelepasin lengan tadi n mencengkram rahang Gaara, memaksanya buka mulut. Lalu ia pun ngegigit pergelangan luar tangannya sendiri sampe ngeluarin darah hitam. N sekali lagi memaksa sang Kazekage untuk menelannya.

"Mmmph !"

"Gue gak bakal ngebiarin elo pingsan. Apa asyiknya kalo gitu ?" Kyuubi tersenyum jahat. Lalu ia ngelepasin cengkramannya dari rahang Gaara n kembali ncengkram lengan kirinya yang terluka parah, ngeluarin chakra penyembuh. Pembuluh-pembuluh darah mulai kembali tersambung. Kulit Gaara pun beregenerasi. Dia juga ngelakuin hal yang sama dengan bahu kanan Gaara. Darah merahnya pun berenti keluar. Tapi, sakitnya masih kerasa. Kyuubi emang sengaja. Dia pengen cowok ini tetep ngerasain sakit.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, mual dengan cairan hitam yang melewati tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya dia muntah. Tapi, lengan Kyuubi yang membungkamnya memaksa dia menelan kembali muntahan tsb.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi menarik lengannya kembali, n ngejilat bekas luka gigitan di situ hingga bekasnya hilang sama sekali dalam sekejap. Dia lalu ngehapus bekas darah hitam n merah yang bercampur di sekitar mulut cowok di bawahnya itu, pake jempol. Gaara menatapnya, gemetar. Kyuubi balas menatapnya, senyum. Senyuman sadis.

"Ke ... kenapa ... " suara Gaara kedengaran bergetar. "Kenapa ... elo nggak ngebunuh gue aja sekalian ... ?". Kyuubi diem, pasang muka datar. Gaara juga diem, nunggu jawaban. Gak lama setelah itu, sang siluman rubah menyeringai. "Karna gue suka ngeliat elo menderita, gue suka ngedenger teriakan loe yang kesakitan, gue juga suka ngeliat elo yang ketakutan, apalagi gemetaran." jawabnya santai.

Gaara terbelalak. Dia menggeleng pelan, gak mau percaya. "Bohong ... ini bohong, kan ?" _Jadi ... Kyuubi benar-benar makhluk jahat ? Padahal gue udah sedikit mempercayainya. Padahal ... gue percaya ... kalo dia masih punya sisi baik ... ! Tapi kenapa ... kenapa dia jadi begini ?_

"Gue emang udah tau kalo elo sinting. Tapi ... gue baru tau kalo elo sesinting ini ... "

"Hh ... " Kyuubi menutup matanya. "Kheh hehehehe ... " Bahunya berguncang, ketawa. Gaara ngeliat dia dengan tatapan bingung n takut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali sadar sama posisinya, n berontak sekali lagi. Kakinya terangkat mo nendangin punggung Kyuubi yang duduk di atas perutnya. Tapi, kali ini siluman tsb sudah lebih waspada. Dia menghindar, melompat ke belakang n menangkap pergelangan kaki kiri Gaara. Gaara pun langsung make kaki kanannya buat nendang leher Kyuubi, tapi lagi-lagi bisa ditangkap ama siluman tsb. Kali ini dia pake tenaga, hingga bikin pergelangan kaki kanan Gaara patah. Cowok berambut merah itu tersentak n ngegigit bibir bawahnya, nahan teriak.

Kyuubi angkat alis. Kaki kanan Gaara yang retak dia biarin jatoh lemah di rerumputan hutan begitu aja. Sedangkan kaki Gaara yang kiri masih doi tahan di bahunya. " ... ? Kenapa loe nggak teriak ?" tanyanya heran. Kazekage tsb mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, nggak mau liat muka Kyuubi. Matanya terpejam keras. Kyuubi tersenyum paham. "Oh ? Jangan-jangan karna tadi gue bilang kalo gue suka denger teriakan loe, huh ?"

" ... "

Kyuubi masih senyum. "Elo ... nggak mau bikin gue puas ngedenger elo tereak, ya ?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Liat aja ... sampe mana loe bisa tahan ... ?". Kyuubi menyeringai.

'WREK !'

Dia ngerobek celana panjang Gaara sampe lutut. Gaara tercekat, matanya terbuka n menatap takut ke siluman yang masih nahan kaki kirinya di bahu. Dia mau bangkit n ngedorong Kyuubi. Tapi, kedua tangannya masih kerasa sakit buat digerakkin. Emang sih, luarnya udah keliatan sembuh kayaq semula, tapi sakitnya masih terasa banget di dalam.

"Hmm ... ?" Kyuubi tertegun. Dia menatap betis itu n wajah ketakutan Gaara, gantian. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. "Heh ? Gue nggak nyangka kalo ada cowok yang punya kaki semulus ini."

Gaara menggeleng, cepat. "Udah cukup !" dia panik. "Jangan-!"

"Telat."

'KRES !'

"Gggh ... " Sang kazekage berusaha keras nahan suara. Kakinya kerasa sangat sangat sangat sangat super sakit.

'KRES !'

Gigitannya terasa lebih ganas dari yang tadi-tadi.

"Sakit ! Kyuubi ! Stop !"

Kyuubi mengacuhkannya.

'KRES, KRES, KRES !'

"Aaaaargh !"

Kyuubi tersenyum di balik gigitan ngedenger teriakan barusan. Lalu meneruskan 'santapan'nya.

"Kyuubiii !"

Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya dari kaki Gaara yang mengucurkan darah, deras. Doi ngejilat bibirnya yang belepotan darah merah. "Udah gue bilang, kan ... ?" Dia menyeringai. "Kalo gue musti ngehukum elo karna udah berani ngelawan gue. Ini cuman- ." Kalimat Kyuubi terputus. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Kedua mata merahnya terpaku pada cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua sudut mata sang Kazekage. "A ... apa ... ?" Kyuubi berkedip dua kali. "Elo ... nangis ... ?"

Kalo aja kedua tangannya udah bisa digerakkin, pasti sekarang ini dia udah ngehapus air mata itu, atau nutupin matanya sekalian. Dia malu banget ! Malu karna kedapetan nangis. Sejak kematian pamannya, Yashamaru, waktu dia masih kecil dulu, Gaara gak pernah sekali pun ngeluarin air mata. Walau gimana pun sakitnya. Tapi, rasa sakit yang sekarang ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dia nggak pernah ngalami ini. Rasanya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit daripada waktu kena tendang ama Lee, di-Chidori Sasuke, digebukin ama ribuan Naruto, dibom Deidara, n bahkan lebih sakit daripada waktu Shukaku dikeluarin paksa dari badannya dulu.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Matanya memejam, keras. Air matanya masih keluar. Rasanya dia mau mati aja sekarang ini. _Memalukan. Gue ... benar-benar bikin malu. Gue ... nggak pantes jadi Kazekage kalo begini. Maaf Temari, Kankuro, gue bukan lagi adek loe berdua yang bisa dibanggain. Matsuri, maaf. Gue bukan lagi guru yang pantas nerima pujian loe. Suna ... gue gak pantas ngemimpin lagi. Orville ... maaf. Gue gak pantas jadi majikan loe. Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ... ._

"Naruto ... " Tanpa sadar, Gaara ngucapin nama terakhir itu.

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut, marah.

"'Naruto' ... kata loe ?" Dia geram. "Kenapa ... kenapa ... KENAPA SELALU DIA !" Kyuubi mencengkram kedua pundak Gaara, emosi. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sampe nusuk. Bikin darah baru keluar dari sana. Gaara mendesis, pedih.

"Elo ... sama aja dengan yg laen ! Semuanya cuma mikirin Naruto-Naruto-Naruto n Naruto terus ! Semua cuma peduli ama dia ! Gak ada yang peduli ama gue ! Kalo pun mereka ngomongin gue, pasti yang negatif melulu ! Gue selalu dicap monster, setan, iblis, penjahat, yang musti disingkirkan ! Kalo sekarang gue n Naruto pisah tubuh, pasti udah banyak yang mau ngebunuh gue !" Wajah Kyuubi tampak campur aduk antar marah n sedih. "Emangnya ... emangnya ... EMANGNYA BUAT APA GUE EXSIST DI DUNIA INI, HAA ? GUE NGGAK LAHIR UNTUK DIBENCI, TAU !"

Gaara shock mendengarnya. Ini sih bukan soal sumpah atau nggak sumpah lagi.

Cambuk angin bertebaran di sekitar mereka, gak terkontrol. Beberapa pohon pada tumbang. Dedaunan beterbangan. Begitu juga tanah hutan. Cuman tempat Kyuubi n Gaara sekarang ini aja yg gak terjamah. Cowok pirang itu nutup mata, keras. Giginya gemeretakkan, marah.

...

" _... Tindakan loe yang 16 tahun lalu ngancurin Konoha juga ... pasti ada alasan yang bisa diterima, kan ? Kalau loe nggak mau bilang juga nggak papa, kok. Gue nggak bakal maksa ... " _

" _... gak ada makhluk yang benar-benar jahat di dunia ini. Setiap tindakan pasti punya alasan ..."_

"_Gue nggak peduli siapa yang barusan ngomong 'sobat'. Tapi, yang pastinya sekarang gue yakin ... kalau gue ... pengen jadi sobat loe."_

…

Mata merah itu kembali terbuka. Ia menatap Gaara yang masih pasang tampak shock. Kyuubi tersenyum sedih. "Apa …. kata-kata loe waktu itu … cuma bohongan … ?" tanyanya, bergetar.

" ... Eh ... ?"

...

"_Sejak awal ... sobat gue emang cuma Naruto. N sekarang gue ngarepin banget kalo elo bisa pisah tubuh dengannya. Supaya gue nggak musti ngeliat elo lagi kalo bareng dia."_

"_Egois. Gue emang gak cocok temenan ama loe. Gue juga ragu kalo ada makhluk yang bisa tahan jadi temen loe." _

"_Pergi ! Monster ! Sana pergi !"_

"_Orville !"_

"_Naruto ... Gimana dengan Naruto ?"_

...

"Ugh ... " Kyuubi mencengkram kedua bahu Gaara, makin keras. Terutama sehabis ingat sama kalimat-kalimat Gaara yang tadi. "Kk ... Kyuubi ... ?". Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tertawa kecil. "Heh ... hehehehe ... "

"Kyuubi ?"

" ... heheh ... HEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Siluman rubah itu tertawa keras. Bikin para makhluk hidup di sekitarnya merinding.

Satu menit kemudian, barulah dia berenti ketawa. Dia kembali menatap Gaara sambil ngejilat darah di jari-jari tangan kanannya, darah dari bahu sang Kazekage yang baru aja dilukainya tadi. Gaara mau menyingkir, tapi tangan Kyuubi yang satunya lagi nggak ngebiarin dia banyak bergerak. Lagian, badannya juga kerasa lumpuh.

Kyuubi ngegunain jari-jarinya yg udah bersih tadi buat menyeka air mata Gaara yang udah mulai kering. Dia lalu masukin jarinya kembali ke mulut. Sedangkan cowok berambut merah yang ditahannya cuman bisa ngeliat dengan gemetar.

"Mmm ... " Kyuubi menutup matanya sejenak, ngerasain. "Wah ... ? Air mata loe rasanya jauh lebih enak dari darah, lho ... "

Gaara menggeleng, pengen menjauh. Tapi gak bisa !

Kyuubi mencengkram dagunya, gak terlalu keras, tapi cukup buat nahan dia supaya gak menggeleng lagi. "Ayo ... nangis lagi." suruhnya.

"Elo ... sinting ... "

"Oh ? makasih udah ngingetin gue." katanya, sambil mencengkram betis kiri Gaara yg tadi dimakan.

"Hgh !"

Gaara cuman bisa tutup mata n brusaha keras untuk gak teriak, apalagi nangis !.

"Hoo ? Dibeginikan pun loe masih bisa tahan, ya ? kalo gitu ... " Darah Gaara masih mengalir deras dari kakinya. Membasahi kaos hitam n celana orange Kyuubi. " ... gimana kalo gue makan lagi ?" katanya, sambil ngangkat kaki itu ke mulut, doi mamerin gigi taringnya yang tajam. Gaara terbelalak. "Ja ... jangan. Jangan lagi ..."

"Heh." Kyuubi menyeringai. Doi kembali ngebuka mulutnya, mo makan. "Jangan ! Please, Kyuubi, please ! Udah cukup ! Daripada dibeginikan, lebih baik loe langsung bunuh gue aja !" pinta Gaara, setengah berteriak. Dia bener-bener gak mau lagi ngerasain sakitnya. Nggak tahan !. Daripada dimakan hidup-hidup, doi lebih milih dimakan sehabis dibunuh !

"Nggak. Kalo elo mati, elo gak bisa nangis."

Gaara menggeleng, keras.

"Gue mau air mata loe lagi. Ayo keluarin."

Gaara menggeleng lagi, panik. Dia nggak mau nangis lagi. Hal itu bikin dia malu berat. Juga ... mau nangis or nggak, dia sama sekali nggak bisa ngatur hal itu !

"Tuh, kan ? Berarti emang musti gue paksa." Kyuubi kembali ngangkat kaki kiri yang udah penuh darah itu ke mulutnya. Gaara cuman bisa tutup mata, nggak mau liat.

"Ugh ... " Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berenti. Gaara yang sadar sama hal itu perlahan ngebuka matanya. "Ugh ... " Siluman tadi ngejatuhin kaki Gaara ke tanah n ncengkram kepalanya sendiri. Cowok berambut merah tadi mendesis sakit karnanya. Tapi, doi keheranan sama makhluk yg tiba-tiba keliatan kayaq sakit kepala ini. Padahal dia nggak ngapa-ngapain.

"Ugh ... hh ... Ga ... Gaara ... ?". Ngedenger suara barusan, mata Gaara membelalak. "Naruto ?". Cowok pirang itu menatap wajah sobatnya, penuh penyesalan. "Gaara. Maaf, gue ... gue ... nggak sempat ncegah- ah !". Mata biru Naruto berubah merah. "Si ... sialan ... . Elo udah sadar, ya ?" Kyuubi kembali muncul. Gaara masih tercengang.

Chakra biru keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi-Naruto, menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Mata Kyuubi berubah-ubah merah biru.

"Brengsek ... . Elo kenapa si Kyuu ? Sadar dong, sadar !"

"Ugh. Elo ... diam aja sana !"

"Mana mungkin gue diem aja sementara elo nyakitin Gaara !"

"Brisiiiiik ! Gue udah muak ama sifat sok setia kawan loe itu !"

Chakra orange Kyuubi mulai keluar, nyaingin gedenya chakra biru Naruto.

"Na ... Naruto ... " Gaara ngerasa rada lega ngeliat dia. Tapi bingung musti ngapain. Doi pengen banget ngebantu cowok itu. Tapi, sekarang ini seluruh badannya kerasa lumpuh. Kecuali bagian kepala.

"Gaara, cowok sejati itu ... nggak boleh ngelanggar janji. Elo ... udah janji ke gue dulu, kalo nggak bakal ngomong ... kayaq orang yang mo mati lagi, kan ?" suara Naruto kedengaran sesak. Soalnya doi lagi brusaha keras ngendaliin badannya sendiri, supaya gak dikuasain Kyuubi lagi. "Naruto ... " Gaara ngalihin pandangannya, nutup mata. "Maaf ... "

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Tenang ... Gaara. Soal Kyuubi ... gue ... nggak bakal kalah ... gue ... nggak bakal ngebiarin dia ... nyiksa elo lagi ... ". Tiba-tiba, mata Naruto langsung berubah jadi merah. "Heh ... mimpi aja, sana." Kyuubi tersenyum ngeledek. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Nggak lama setelah itu, chakra orange yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai berkumpul di lengan kanan. "Eh ?" Naruto kembali muncul. Doi keheranan. _Apa maksud Kyuubi ngumpulin semua chakranya di tangan kanan ?_. Dia berdiri.

"_Heh. Sekarang ini, dengan cuma ngendaliin tangan kanan aja udah cukup buat ngalahin elo, Naruto."_ ucap Kyuubi, lewat telepati.

"Apa ?"

'CRAT !'

Darah muncrat dari bagian ulu hati tubuh cowok blonde itu, karna tangan tombak Kyuubi yang menyerang ke bagian tsb. Naruto terbelalak. Gaara juga.. Karna warnanya merah, pasti darahnya Naruto. Beberapa dari darah tsb muncrat mengenai wajah pucatnya "Naruto ... NARUTO !"

Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut. Kemudian ambruk menimpa Gaara di bawahnya, lemas. Pandangannya blank. Darah merah mulai keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Naruto ... Naruto ... . Please, Naruto. jawab gue ! Jawab panggilan gue ! Tolong bilang kalo elo baik-baik aja ! Hey, Naruto !" desak Gaara, panik. "Naruto !"

Sunyi.

" ... "

" ... "

"Naruto ... " Gaara ngatur narik nafas, lalu tereak di deket telinga sobatnya itu. "Narutooooo !" Tetep gak ada jawaban. Gaara ampe terbatuk-batuk. "Nggak ... ini nggak mungkin ... Naruto. Please, jawab gue ... "

Tubuh cowok pirang itu mulai bergerak.

"Naruto ... ?" Wajah Gaara merekah, dia jadi lega. Tapi, kelegaannya barusan langsung sirna gitu ngeliat warna mata cowok yg kini lagi menatap wajahnya sambil menyeringai seram. Dia ngehapus sedikit darah hitam yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, nyaris gak terlihat karna bercampur dengan darah merahnya Naruto.

"Heheh. Gue yang menang."

KucingPerak

'DEG !'

"Agh !" Shukaku nyaris jatoh dari larinya, tapi Tobi segera nangkap dia. "Shu ? Kenapa ? sakit kepala, ya ? Gimana kalo istirahat dulu ?" usulnya, cemas. Shukaku nepis tangannya, kasar. "Mana mungkin gue bisa istirahat sementara gue tau kalo Gaara nyaris dibunuh ? Haaa ?" bentaknya. Tobi sampe bergidik kaget.

Shukaku mendesah. Lalu nerusin larinya di padang pasir tsb. Tobi juga.

"Emangnya ... Gaara itu ... siapanya Shu ?" tanya cowok bertopeng itu, hati-hati. Soalnya Shukaku sekarang lagi bad-mood berat !. Shukaku menatapnya, marah. Mata topaznya sampe berkilat tajam. "Ka ... ka ... kalo nggak mau bilang, gak papa juga, koq ... " sambung Tobi, gugup.

"Pertanyaan tolol macam apa itu ?" bentak sang siluman lagi. "Gaara itu ... " Doi narik ngatur nafas sejenak, sambil tetep lari. "Anak gue ! Adek gue ! Ponakan gue ! Sepupu gue ! Sobat gue ! Murid gue ! Pacar gue ! Cucu gue ! Harta gue ! Dia masuk dalam segala kategori yang paling gue sayangi ! Paham, loe !"

Tobi bengong, meski kedua kakinya tetep lari. "Tobi nggak paham. Emang ada orang yang bisa masuk sekaligus dalam semua kategori barusan ?"

Shukaku menampar dahinya sendiri secara mental. _Dasar manusia gak kenal perumpamaan ! _

"Oh ya ! Tobi !"

"Eh ?"

"Elo bisa terbang, kan ? Cepat bawa gue terbang ke arah yang gue tunjuk !"

"Ta ... tapi, Shu ... Tobi nggak bisa terbang ... "

"Apa ? Gimana si loe ? Dasar hantu payah ! Terbang aja nggak bisa ! Hantu macam apa lu ?"

"Tapi, Tobi emang bukan hantu. Tobi manusia, Shu~."

KucingPerak

Kini Kyuubi kembali memposisikan dirinya kayaq sebelum Naruto menginterupsi. Doi megangin kaki kiri Gaara yang terluka parah tadi. Ngeliat mata aquamarine yang rada blank itu, siluman tsb mendengus. "Naruto masih hidup, koq. Selama gue hidup, dia gak bakal mati ... " katanya, bikin Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Tapi, itu artinya ... kalo gue mati, dia juga mati. Jadi kalo elo mo ngebunuh gue, berarti loe juga ngebunuh Naruto." bisiknya. "Bingung, ya ? Elo bingung antara nyelametin Naruto, atau ngebunuh gue ?"

Gaara terdiam.

"Huh. Udah gue duga. Elo emang-"

"Nggak ... "

"Apa ?"

"Gue ... sama sekali nggak ada keinginan buat ngebunuh elo, Kyuubi ... " ucap Gaara, lirih. Siluman rubah tadi tergelak. "Ahahaha ! Mana mungkin ! Elo kan benci gue ? Karna udah nyakitin Orville n Naruto ?"

"Gue emang marah ! Tapi, gak sampe benci ! Apalagi pengen ngebunuh elo !"

Kali ini si Kyuubi yang terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, doi mendesah. "Che. Gue nggak peduli." Dia ngeluarin taringnya, mendekat ke betis Gaara, mo makan.

"Kk ... Kyuubi. Jangan lagi ... "

Siluman tadi cuek.

"Gue mohon ... "

"Permohonan ditolak."

"De ... denger, Kyuubi ... gue ... "

"Waktu ngobrol kita udah habis."

'KRES !'

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali terasa di betisnya. Wajah putih Gaara terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Pucat karna kehilangan banyak darah plus karna ketakutan. Mulutnya terbuka kayaq orang yg mo teriak. Tapi, gak ada suara apa pun yang keluar. Dia udah trlalu shock !. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar lagi.

Kyuubi yg ngeliat itu menyeringai, doi ngelepasin kaki Gaara yg makin parah. "Ini dia ... " siluman tsb tertawa kecil. "Ini dia yg gue tunggu-tunggu !" Dia ngambil air itu dengan punggung jari telunjuknya, n langsung masukin ke mulut. "Mmm ... " Dia mencengkram kaki Gaara yang terluka. "Ayo keluarin lebih banyak !" . Cowok berambut merah tsb langsung mendesis sakit.

"Kk ... kk ... Kyuubi ... "

"Hmmm ... ?" Kyuubi kembali menyeka air mata yang tersisa dengan jari-jari kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan bahu Gaara supaya gak banyak bergerak. Walau sebenarnya itu nggak perlu. Karna cowok tsb emang lagi lumpuh. Sekitar kelopak mata Gaara yang udah gak ada lingkaran hitam sejak berhari-hari yg lalu itu, kini memerah.

" ... "

"Ma ... maaf ... Kyuubi, maafin gue ... "

Gerakan Kyuubi berenti ngedenger itu.

Dia melotot ke wajah Gaara. "Elo minta maaf cuman karna loe takut doang, kan ?". marahnya.

"Ng ... nggak ... "

"Nggak salah !"

"Nggak, Kyuubi. Gue bener-bener-."

"Dasar manusia ! Semua sama aja ! Gak ada yang bisa dipercaya ! Sama dengan si si brengsek Uchiha !"

"Uchiha ... ?"

"Naruto juga sama ! Dia juga mau jadi temen gue pasti cuman karna dia ngerasa bakal rugi banget kalo sampe musuhan ama gue ! Karna gue ada di dalam badannya ! Makanya dia nggak mungkin bisa lari ! Pasti karna itu ! Nggak ada pilihan lain baginya selain temenan ama gue !"

"Kyuubi-"

"N elo tuh nyebelin banget, tau nggak ?"

"Kyuu-"

"Elo bikin gue ngerasa nggak lagi disalahin untuk pertama kalinya ! Tapi, elo juga yang bikin gue ngerasa sakit hati banget karna nyebut gue monster !"

Gaara menatapnya, bingung. "Ta-tapi elo bilang, elo bangga karna disebut-"

"ITU BOHONG, BODOOOOH !" Potong Kyuubi, kesal. Gaara bergidik, kaget. "Gue nggak peduli kalo lainnya yg nyebut gue gitu ! Tapi, kalo itu elo ... kalo itu elo ... !" Kyuubi mencengkram rambut pirangnya sendiri. "Aaaaaah ! Gue nggak mau kalo itu elo !"

"Kyuubi ... "

"Sebenarnya ... dari tadi gue pengen banget ngambil jantung loe ! Gue pengen banget ngegigit leher loe ! Gue pengen makan semua isi badan loe !" Dia ngelepasin kaki Gaara, n meninju tanah hutan lima senti di sebelah telinga kiri cowok berambut merah tersebut. "Tapi gue nggak bisa ! Gue nggak bisa !" teriaknya. "Gue nggak sanggup nyerang elo di titik vital ! Kalo itu gue lakuin, elo bisa langsung mati ! Gue nggak mau elo mati ! Gue nggak mau kalo satu-satunya manusia yg gak nyalahin gue mati ! Meski itu cuma masa lalu ! Meski sekarang elo udah nyalahin gue kayaq yang laen ! Gue ... gue NGGAK BISA BENCI AMA LOE, DASAR SIAAAAAAL !"

Sebuah pohon gede lagi-lagi jatoh akibat cambuk angin Kyuubi yang gak terkontrol.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, lama. Kyuubi sampe ngos-ngosan. Kebanyakan teriak.

" ... "

Pas yakin kalo Kyuubi sekarang udah rada tenang, Gaara mulai bersuara. "Kyuubi ... ". Siluman itu ngelirik matanya, setelah dari tadi ngalihin pandangan. "Kyuubi, gue ... tetep nggak nyalahin elo, koq." Suara Gaara terdengar rada serak. "Gue yang salah. Gue minta maaf." Dia ngatur nafas sejenak. "Maaf karna nyebut elo monster, maaf karna udah nyakitin perasaan loe, maaf ... karna nggak ngertiin elo ... . Maaf, ya ... ?"

" ... "

"Apa ... gue masih punya kesempatan ... buat baikan ... ?"

" ... "

Diam.

'BUG !'

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ninju tanah di dekat wajah Gaara, kesal. "Sialan. Elo emang sialan, Gaara ! Elo bikin gue jadi makin gak bisa benci ama loe sekarang ! Dasar sialan loe !" ucapnya, bergetar. Tanpa sadar, dia nggak lagi manggil Gaara dengan 'mantan Shukaku' kayaq biasa. Gaara ngehela nafas lega. Rasa takutnya tadi hilang sama sekali. Berganti dengan rasa simpati. Setelah kejadian ini, doi jadi sedikit banyak lebih ngerti soal Kyuubi. Siluman rubah satu ini selalu berlagak egois, n nggak mau temenan ama siapa pun, terutama manusia. Hal itu lebih karna para manusia itu sendiri yang nganggap dia berbahaya, n gak mau mendekatinya.

Kyuubi nggak mau mengakui kalo sebenarnya dia sedih, kalo sebenarnya dia pengen dipedulikan, kalo sebenarnya dia pengen dibutuhkan. Dia lebih memilih untuk bertingkah kayaq pihak yang nggak peduli sama sekali, n nggak perlu siapa pun sama sekali. Karna dia ngerasa nggak mungkin bisa temenan ama manusia, dia lebih milih bilang kalo manusia-manusia itu adalah mainannya, yang gak level buat jadi temennya. Daripada ditolak, dia lebih milih menolak. Daripada dibikin sedih, dia lebih milih jadi yang ngebikin sedih. Daripada nggak dibutuhkan, dia lebih memilih jadi pihak yang nggak membutuhkan. Meski di luar ketawa, tapi di dalam hati dia menangis.

Tiba-tiba gerakan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi mukulin tanah jadi terhenti. Mata merahnya terbelalak. Gaara berkedip, heran. Ngerasa ada yang ganjil.

Perlahan, cowok blonde tadi bangkit berdiri. Matanya ngelirik ke belakang. "Che ... " Gaara juga ngelirik ke arah itu. Nggak terlalu jelas karna posisinya yang terbaring. Tapi, ngeliat ujung model rambut nanas itu, dia jadi yakin kalo orang itu adalah ...

"Shika ... maru ... ?"

"Kagemane no jutsu ... sukses." ucap cowok tsb, ngos-ngosan. Kayaqnya dia baru aja datang ke sini n langsung ngegunain jurus bayangannya tanpa sempat bikin rencana. Keliatan dari nafasnya yang tersengal itu, plus keringatnya. "Oke. Semua ! Kita lakuin rencana A !" seru Shikamaru. Koreksi : Dia udah bikin rencana.

Gak lama kemudian, Gaara juga menyadari kalo di belakang Shikamaru, si sela-sela pepohonan yang tumbang mau pun gak tumbang, munculah Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shino, Tenten, n Lee. Kondisi mereka juga sama, ngos-ngosan !. Mereka tadi emang buru-buru ke sini. Terutama setelah ngedengar amukan angin n pepohonan tumbang. Shikamaru udah memperkirakan hal itu juga, mangkanya doi udah ngebikin rencana dari jauh-jauh hari.

Mereka semua menatap horror ke arah dua cowok itu. Terutama ke Gaara yang lebih penuh darah n bajunya sobek-sobek kayaq habis disiksa. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Sakura memeluk kedua sikunya, gemetar. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, prihatin. Sedangkan Tenten n cowok-cowok lain cuman membelalak dengan nafas tertahan. Akamaru menggongong.

"Kejam ... "

"Tega banget ... "

"Bener-bener monster ... "

"Musti disegel secepatnya sebelum dia ngelukain manusia lagi."

Berbagai kata-kata mulai meluncur dari mulut mereka. "Tu ... tunggu, teman-teman. Ini nggak kayaq yang elo semua liat." Gaara nyoba nenangin keadaan. Shikamaru menatapnya, sedih. "Gaara, gue tau kalo elo tuh sobat baeknya Naruto. Tapi, sekarang ini elo nggak perlu ngelindungin dia. Karna yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang adalah Kyuubi. N gue yakin, Naruto sendiri juga nggak bakal protes kalo kami sedikit ngehajar tubuhnya buat disegel." sela Shikamaru, dengan kalimat yang rada panjang.

"Ta ... tapi ... " Kalimat Gaara langsung kepotong ama suara tawa Kyuubi. "Ahahahaha !" Dengan posisi yang masih berdiri membelakangi para ninja Konoha, Kyuubi tertawa. "Jurus bayangan loe gak berguna buat gue yang bisa ngendaliin angin hanya dengan pikiran ... " ucapnya, bersamaan dengan cambuk angin yang nyerang Shikamaru.

"Kyuubi ! Jangan !" seru Gaara. Sedetik kemudian, angin tajam tadi pun berbelok n cuma sempet mengenai pinggang Shikamaru, sedikit. Padahal cowok itu udah nyoba menghindar.

Mata merah Kyuubi mengarah ke Gaara yang masih terbaring gak bergerak di hadapannya, sewot. Kazekage tsb menggeleng, mata aquamarinenya seolah ngomong: Jangan sakiti mereka. Sang siluman rubah mendengus.

'CRIK !'

Tiga buah rantai membelit Kyuubi, di leher, lengan kiri, n lengan kanan. Sementara di ujung rantai tampak Tenten yang lagi megangin ujungnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Syannaroo !" Sakura mengarahkan tinjunya yang punya kekuatan segede raksasa itu ke Kyuubi. Tapi siluman tsb sempat melompat, menghindar, meski masih dalam keadaan dirantai. Tenten menariknya, sampe doi jatuh terjerambab dengan punggung duluan. "Ugh." tak lama setelah itu, Chouji, dengan badannya yg udah menjelma jadi bola tenis super gede melayang di atas Kyuubi. Mo bikin remuk. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuubi berhasil menghindar.

Tenten kembali narik ujung rantainya supaya siluman tsb masih dalam jangkauan serangan Chouji. Kyuubi bertahan, doi berdecak n narik rantai yang membelitnya, bikin Tenten yang tadinya di atas pohon jadi jatoh n melayang menuju Kyuubi yg udah siap-siap mo nendang dia. Neji yang ngeliat itu gak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menerjang memeluk cewek itu …

'DUAG !'

… sampe punggungnya sendiri yang kena tendang. "Ugh ... " Cowok byakugan itu memicingkan matanya, sakit. _Gila, dasar siluman. Kuatnya kelewatan !_. Tendangan barusan langsung bikin tulang punggung Neji retak. "Tidak termaafkaaan !" seru Lee, sambil melompat menuju Kyuubi. "Konoha Senpuu !". Serangan barusan dengan gampangnya bisa dihindari oleh Kyuubi. Dia menghindar sambil ngegunain rantai yang tadinya diapake buat ngebelit dia untuk ngebelit kedua kaki Lee sekarang. Lalu dia pun ngelempar Lee ke sebelah Neji n Tenten bersama dengan rantai-rantainya, sampe nyungsruk tanah.

"Tenten ... ugh ... loe baik-baik aja, kan ?" tanya Neji, masih meluk dia. Tenten nggak njawab. Cewek itu malah buru-buru ngelepasin pelukan Neji n bergegas jongkok di sebelah Lee yg nungging. "Lee ! Elo nggak papa, kan ?" tanyanya, cemas. Bikin Neji yg ngeliat langsung retak hati. Udah retak punggung, retak perasaan, pula ! Sakit, deh ... (kasian deh, loe ... ). Lee langsung bangkit, duduk. Mata hitam gedenya langsung nyari-nyari Neji. "Neji ! Bagaimanakah kondisi dikau sekarang ? Adakah yang retak atau patah ?" tanyanya khawatir banget, sambil meluncur ke sampingnya. Kali ini giliran hati Tenten yang retak.

"Ya elah~ ... ntuh segitiga ... kumat lagi." Shikamaru geleng-geleng sambil megangin pinggangnya yang berdarah.

Serangga-serangga Shino merubungi Kyuubi, bikin cowok blonde itu kaku sejenak. "Gatsuuga !" Kiba n Akamaru langsung nyambungin dengan gerakan ngebor mereka (Bukan tarian ngebor !). n lagi-lagi bisa dihindari ama sang siluman rubah. Sasuke pun mulai turun tangan n ngelakuin serangan taijutsu dengan Kyuubi di udara. Sementara siluman tsb sibuk dengan pertarungannya. Sakura n Hinata langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Hinata ? Sakura ? Tolong hentikan mereka semua. Kyuubi nggak-"

"Maafin aku, Gaara." potong Hinata seraya nempelin dua jarinya yang ngeluarin bola chakra ungu kecil ke dahi Gaara, bikin cowok itu langsung pingsan. "Sementara ini, kamu istirahat aja dulu. Biar kami yang mengurus semuanya." Hinata lalu ngegunain byakugannya buat meriksa aliran chakra cowok itu plus aliran darahnya selama lima detik. "Kacau dan lemah. Yang paling parah adalah kaki kirinya." ucapnya, cemas.

"Kita lakuin yang kita bisa." Sakura ngelepas headgear Konohanya. Lalu ia ngelepas bagian besinya aja n ngegunain kain merah tsb buat ngikat kaki kiri Gaara, di atas lututnya, di paha. "Sementara ini ... kita hentikan dulu pendarahannya. Lalu-"

'BRAK !'

Sasuke jatoh menimpa pohon di dekat mereka, keras. Kyuubi pun ikutan mendarat di hadapannya, juga di hadapan Sakura, Hinata, n Gaara. Pandangan Kyuubi teralih dari Sasuke ke Gaara. Matanya sekilas membelalak, baru ingat. _Oh iya ! Gue belum sempat nyembuhin kakinya. Ini gawat !_.

Kyuubi melangkah mendekati Gaara yang pingsan. Tapi Hinata langsung bangkit n nyerang dia dengan jurus-jurus jyuuken. "Ck." Kyuubi cuman bisa ngehindar n terpaksa menjauh dari lokasi Gaara tadi. Gak lama kemudian, doi terdesak n berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Terkepung.

Bayangan Shikamaru plus serangganya Shino nahan gerakan dia. Kyuubi ngelirik mereka semua, tajam. "Hoo ? Sebelas orang plus satu anjing mo ngeroyok gue, huh ?" Dia tersenyum sinis. "Boleh juga."

"Semua. Kita pindah ke rencana B !" Seru Shikamaru, bersamaan dengan cambuk angin yang menyerang mereka semua dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

BM (Bersambung, man !)

* * *

KP : Aaaah ... akhirnya keinginanku buat nulis Gaara nangis, kejadian juga ...

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !' (*langsung digebukin Gaara*) 'BRASH !' (*n disabaku ama Shukaku*)

Gaara : Siapa ... yg dulu bilang 'Aku gak sekejam itu sampe tega ngebikin u jadi cengeng', haa ? (*geram*)

KP : (*ngelap muka yg berdarah*) Eh ? Masa ? Ahaha ! Eh, tapi u gak cengeng koq Gaara. Orang nangis kan belum tentu cengeng ?

Gaara : Che. Shu ! Ayo ngomong sesuatu ke author sinting ini.

Shukaku : Kalo dipikir-pikir ... muka loe yg nangis emang menarik, Gaara ...

Gaara : (*membatu*retak*pecah*)

Shukaku : Waaa ! Gaara ! Sori ! Yang barusan itu becanda koq !

KP : Eh, eh, pemirsa. Soal air mata yg rasanya enak itu beneran, lho. Rasanya rada asin kayaq air laut, tapi di saat yang sama terasa manis kayaq permen. Pokoknya enak deh ! Gak ada minuman laen yg rasanya kayaq gitu ! (setauku,sih). Nggak percaya ? Coba deh, bikin cowok nangis n rasain air matanya. (*ditendang*)

KyuuNaru : Elu jangan ngajarin yang nggak-nggak, dong ! Dasar gila !

KP : Aduduh ! Becanda koq ! Becanda ! Nggak usah dianggep serius !

* * *

**Balasan review

* * *

**

**To FairoNeko **: Mau tau crita masa lalu Kyuubi ? Rencananya sih di chapter 14 nanti. Tunggu aja, woke ? Pasti ada, koq ... rasanya, sih ...

Kyuubi : Kata-kata loe yg gak pasti kayaq gitu nyebelin banget, tau.

KP : Whatever. pada dasarnya manusia itu kan nggak ada yang bisa menjamin sesuatu ?.

Oh, btw, Fairo suka Kyuubi yang mengganas ? Woaa ! Tipe-tipe orang masochist, nih ... (*ditonjok* XP).

N sori, ya ? Shukakunya baru bakal muncul di chapter 14 !

Apa arti cs ? cs itu artinya 'call n service' (*dikeplak*), um bukan ! artinya 'cina selatan' (*dikeplak 2 x*). Becanda. cs tuh artinya 'cinta plus sayang' (*dikeplak 100 x*)

Gaara : cs di sini tuh sama artinya dengan genk, kelompok, atau sahabat.

Naruto : Yup. Sang author ndiri gak tau kepanjangannya apaan.

* * *

**To Kirazu Haruka **: Wah, kalo di chapter 12 Kyuubi udah bisa dibilang nyiksa Gaara. Trus, di chapter 13 ini dia dibilang ngapain ke Gaara, yaaa ~ ?

Oiy, gamesharknya bisa koq digunain pake cara itu. Tapi, kalo pake PS umum. Kalo versi PSX 1 gak bisa. (huks !). Masih 'ngiiiiing' gitu, ough ...

Ho-oh ! Frau dari 07-Ghost emang gitu. Dia seorang pendeta yg ngerokok, bahkan suka nyembunyiin gambar porno dalam kitab. Agh, tapi aku tau kalo Frau nya u gak gitu.

Kyuubi : Sok tau, loe !

Oooh ! Maen gam Legend of Mana juga, toh. Aku juga, lho. Senjata yg kupilih selalu 2H Sword. Tapi aku gak pernah tamat mainin itu. Kebanyakan chapter ! Bingung ! Critanya juga gak terarah. Soalnya di tengah-tengah chapter pun bisa ketemu ama chapter laen. Tapi, dunianya menarik !. Aku suka music theme nya kota Domina !

Frau artinya 'miss' dalam bahasa Jerman ? Wah, pengetahuan baru, nih ! (*catet*)

* * *

**To 10 1 Hiru-san** : Nyiksa Gaara ? Aku gak suka nyiksa Gaara, koq. Aku kan suuuukkaaaaa bangetttttzz sama dia. Palingan suka 'kukerjain' aja.

GaaNaru : Udah dibilang, ngerjainnya elo tuh nyiksa !

Lagian ... elo koq ngebawa pengaruh buruk ke pembaca, si ?

KP : Eeeh ? bukan berarti karna aku, kan ? Hi-san nya sendiri yang suka koq.

Gaara : (*ngeluarin aura membunuh*)

KP : Eh, Gaara ... . Sakit, ya ? wah, maaf ya ? (*meluk2 Gaara*n langsung dihajar ama Gaara-fangirls*).

Gaara : Fangirls, singkirin dia dari hadapan gue..

Fangirls : Siap !

KP : Gaara ! Aku cinta padamu ! Rasa sukaku ini sungguhan, tauuuu-uuu-uu! (*diceburin ke sumur kering sedalam 5 meter*)

Oiya, Fanfic Hero apa Heroine masih dalam proses penulisan, koq. Gak terabaikan. (*grin*).

* * *

**To Blissaster **: Btul itu ! Kyuubi sebenarnya emang peduli ama Gaara. Tapi, cara ngungkapinnya 'agak' gak wajar.

Naruto : Bukannya 'agak', tapi 'sangat' nggak wajar. Gue jadi kasian ama Gaara ...

KP : yg nolongin Gaara adalah Shu ? Heheh ... ntar dia juga datang, koq. Cuman belum saatnya. Kan kasian kalo timnya Shikamaru yg udah dari jauh2 hari nguber mreka sampe keduluan ama Shu yg baru ngubernya sehari ? (baru kepikiran kemaren)

Mo make konsep biju-ambil-alih-tubuh-host nya ? Oh ! Dozo-monggo. Silakan. Hehe ...

* * *

**To Airi The SoGa** : Kyuu jahat ? Yaa ... gitu deh ...

Naruto : Nggak ! Kyuubi masih punya sifat baek, koq ! Iya kan Gaara ?

Gaara : Umm ... iya aja, deh ...

Kyuubi : Haaa ? Bukan gue namanya kalo nggak kasar ? Heh. Gue setuju, koq. Gue nggak bakal ngabisin elo gara2 ngomong gitu. Malah kalo ada yang bilang gue 'lembut' yang bakal gue habisin.

KP : Eh, katanya dia nggak mau ngeladenin tantangan u kemaren, tuh ...

Kyuubi : Gak masalah. Gue juga gak suka berantem ama cewek, koq. Apalagi kalo sampe nangis. Tapi, kalo dia cowok ... dengan senang hati gue bikin nangis. Hehehh ...

KP : Kyuu ! u emang muridku yang terbaik !

Kyuubi : Siapa yang murid loe ?

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi **: Wah ... wah ... kayaqnya makin banyak aja pihak2 yg gak suka Sasuke di sini yang kukenal. How pitiful u r, Sasuke ... Good Grief, aja deh ... . Iya, ya ? Rambutnya kayaq blasteran bebek n ayam. Tapi, koq keliatan keren, ya ? . yah, walo pun bagiku masih sepuluh kali lipat kerenan Gaara dari segala sisi, sih ... (-Gaara maniac ! XP-)

Hehehe ... banyak yg ngevote supaya Shukaku yg nyelametin Gaara, ya ? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja, ya ?

* * *

**To Aurelz **: Aww ... lagi2 vote buat Shukaku ! Jadi pengen cepat2 nulis pertarungannya ama Kyuubi, nih !

* * *

Sampe jumpa di chapter 14 !


	14. Fight !

KP : Hola ! Lagi2 langsung update 2 chapter, neh ...

Huachih ! Huacchih ! HUACCHIIIHH! (*sroot*)

Sori, pemirsa. Aku lagi flu~. Kota tempatku belajar (kuliah) sekarang lagi dingin banget. Jadi nambah lagi alasan untuk nggak mandi, hehe ...

Kyuubi : Ah ! Emang dasarnya lu males mandi.

KP : Lho ? Hawa dingin tuh bisa nyempitin pembuluh darah yang lalu ngaruhnya ke arah kurangnya suplai oksigen ke sendi n ngakibatin nyeri, tau. Kalo aku kena rematik gimana, hayo ... ?

Kyuubi : Charles ! (Chari-Alesan)

KP : Hoy, itu fakta, y'know. Fakta !

Kyuubi : Halah ! Fakta juga lu pake buat ngeles !

KP : Shut up. Atau mo kukasi ingusan maut ?

Kyuubi : Author jijay ...

* * *

**Chapter 14 : Fight !**

**Warning : Banyak yang berantem ... . Chapter ini tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca oleh orang yang cinta mati ama kata 'damai'.

* * *

**

'CTAR !"

Dua belas cambuk angin menyebar n menyerang Shikamaru cs dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi nggak kena di bagian vital. Darah merah mengucur dari tubuh mereka semua. Umumnya di bagian tangan n kaki.

"Ugh ... " Shikamaru jatuh terduduk dengan satu kaki. Dia lalu ngeliat ke semua teman-temannya. Tenten kena di kaki kanan. Lee di lengan kanan. Neji di kaki kiri, Sakura juga di kaki kiri, Sasuke di bahu kiri, Kiba di tangan kanan, Akamaru juga, Hinata di lengan kiri, Shino di kaki kanan, Ino di kaki kiri, n Chouji di kaki kiri juga.

_Sip! Rencana B masih bisa dijalankan !_. Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas. "Tenten ! Sasuke !" serunya, nyaring. Tenten pun langsung ngelempar rantai morning star nya ke arah Kyuubi. Siluman itu memiringkan kepalanya, ngeles. Rantai tadi dibiarin ngelewatin bahu kirinya. Tapi ternyata rantai tersebut nggak berhenti nancep tanah or pohon di belakang. Tapi, ditangkap ama Sasuke yang ngelempar balik ke Tenten, kali ini ngelewatin bagian bawah lengan kanan Kyuubi. Dari bola matanya yang sekilas membesar, bisa dipastikan kalau sang siluman rubah tsb nggak memperkirakan serangan barusan. Dia terlalu konsen ngincer Gaara, sih.

"Lee ! Jadi kaki Tenten ! Sekarang !"

"He ?" (Tenten&Neji)

"Siap !" Lee masang pose ala tentara n langsung ngangkat tubuh Tenten untuk duduk di atas pundaknya. Cewek rambut cepol itu langsung merah, berasap, hangus ! blushing pangkat tiga gitu, loh !. Sedangkan Neji cuman bisa ngeliat mereka dengan tatapan merana plus gak rela kali iri sama dengan nggak mau liat alias cemburu !. Shikamaru emang sengaja nyuruh Lee nggendong Tenten karna kaki cewek itu lagi luka. "Sakura ! Fix si Neji !" perintah Shikamaru lagi. "Yang lainnya, ambil posisi sesuai taktik B !"

Lee loncat seolah terbang melompati kepala Kyuubi secara melintang. Sasuke yang megang ujung rantai satunya lari mengitari kaki siluman rubah tsb. Lalu Tenten ngeluarin rantainya yang lain. Dia, Lee, n Sasuke terus lari mengitarinya sampe membelit Kyuubi di kedua pergelangan tangan n kaki. Sasuke bermaksud membelit lehernya juga. Tapi Kyuubi langsung narik tangan kanannya, ngelindungi leher. Tenten yang megang ujung rantai di sebelah situ langsung ketarik. Dia n Lee kelempar nabrak Sasuke.

'BRUGH !'

Walau begitu, rantai tadi berhasil membelit leher siluman tsb, walau tangan kanannya ikutan kebelit di sana. "Nice, pren !" Shikamaru tersenyum, sekilas. Dia pun ngegunain jurus bayangannya untuk menghambat gerakan siluman rubah tersebut. Shino juga ngelakuin hal yang sama di kedua tangan n kaki Kyuubi, dengan ngegunain serangganya.

"Gggh ... " Kyuubi jadi marah. Tapi sebelum dia ngegunain cambuk anginnya yang setajam pedang itu buat motong rantai, Shikamaru tereak lagi. "Kiba ! Akamaru ! saatnya ngebor !"

"Gatsuuga !"

"DRRRRK !"

Jurus doble-drill barusan mengenai Kyuubi telak di punggung n dada dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Arrgh !". Siluman tsb muntahin darah hitamnya, walau gak banyak. Kiba n Akamaru lalu mendarat di kiri kanan Shikamaru, n ngejitak kepala cowok itu.

'DUG ! DUG !'

"Aduh ! Loe dua knapa si ?" Shikamaru protes, megangin belakang kepala jeniusnya. "Jangan sebut Gatsuuga kami dengan istilah menjijikan kayaq gitu, dong ! Brengsek, loe !" Kiba melotot. Akamaru kembali henshin jadi anjing n menggonggong, seolah ngedukung sang tuan. "Gue kan bukannya nyuruh elo nari ngebor ? Jijik atau enggak, itu tergantung siapa yang mikir ! Udah, ini bukan saatnya debat !"

"Ugh ... kurang ajar ... " Kyuubi mulai melangkah maju, walau masih dalam keadaan di rantai.

"Ino ! Mystify-Confuse, sekarang !" seru Shikamaru lagi. "Oke !" Ino yang berada di seberang Kyuubi (agak jauh) langsung ngebentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. "Shinranshin no jutsu !"

Gerakan Kyuubi langsung terhenti seketika.

Sunyi.

Angin berembus.

Jari-jari Kyuubi mulai bergerak. Dia maju selangkah, meski terlihat rada kesusahan. "Gue ... nggak bakal kalah sama manusia !" Kyuubi marah. Ino langsung pucat. "Shi ... Shikamaru ! Dia kuat ! Gue nggak yakin bisa nahan dia lebih dari sepuluh detik !" Cewek pirang tadi panik. Padahal biasanya dia bisa ngendaliin gerakan lawan dengan mudah kalo pake jurus tsb.

"Neji ! Hinata ! Lanjut !" suruh Shikamaru, gitu ngeliat si cowok Hyuuga yang udah bisa berdiri lagi habis disembuhin Sakura. Tanpa buang waktu, Neji n Hinata langsung bergegas ngunci Kyuubi di area yin-yang mereka. Neji di depannya. Sedangkan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Juukenhou hakke rokujuuyonsho ... "

Lee langsung pasang muka 'uwoooo !' kagum. Jurus khas ala Hyuuga macam itu emang jurus kesukaannya (author juga suka !).

"Gawat ... " Kyuubi tercekat. Dia langsung ngirimin pedang anginnya ke Neji. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi bergerak sendiri, maju ke depan. Dia jadi kaget n gak konsen. Ini gara-gara combo kagemane n shinranshin no jutsunya ShikaIno. Pedang anginnya pun meleset. "Shit !"

"Hakke ni shou !"

'BUG ! BUG !'

"Yon shou !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Ha shou !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Juuroku shou !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Sanjuuni shou !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Rokujuuyon shou !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Ahagh !"

Jurus totok yang lebih kerasa kayaq pukulan nusuk itu bikin Kyuubi muntahin darah lebih banyak. Posisi tegaknya jadi oleng. Doi jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki.

"Chouji ! Dribble !" Shikamaru kembali berseru.

"Baika no jutsu !"

Chouji yang berubah jadi bola super gede mantul terbang ke udara, di atas Kyuubi. Siluman tsb mo nyerang dia pake anginnya, tapi chakranya kacau gara-gara jurus Hyuuga barusan, bikin dia nggak bisa ngegunain chakra tsb n terpaksa ngehindar. Tapi, Tenten n Sasuke segera narik dia kembali ke posisi semula, pake rantai. Kyuubi pun langsung kena telak ama bola manusia raksasa tsb.

'GEDUBRAK ! GEDUBRAK ! GEDUBRAK !'

Chouji menimpanya 3 kali bertubi-tubi kayaq bola basket. Cowok pirang tadi pun langsung bikin 'cetakan' di tanah. Tenggelam sedalam satu meter, terlentang. "Ugh ... sial ... " Kalo manusia biasa, pasti udah remuk. Kyuubi udah mo bangkit. Tapi, tubuhnya langsung terangkat dari situ, yang rantai di leher n tangan kanannya ditarik ama Tenten & Lee di utara, Lengan kirinya ditarik sama Sasuke n Shino di sebelah timur laut, kaki kirinya ditarik ama Neji n Hinata di tenggara, Sedangkan rantai yang melilit kaki kanannya ditarik ama Kiba n Akamaru (yang henshin jadi Kiba ke-2) di selatan. Shikamaru n Ino masih ngegunain jurus kekkei genkai nya buat menghambat gerakan Kyuubi, yang kini dijatuhin ke atas tanah hutan, di sebelah cetakan satu meter tadi.

"Sakura ! Bogem mentah !" seru Shikamaru. Chouji yang masih dalam wujud raksasa, ngebawa Sakura di bahunya. Cewek itu pun segera melompat turun kayaq peluru dari atas sana, menuju Kyuubi.

"Syannaroo !"

'BUAGH !'

Tinju barusan tepat mengenai ulu hatinya, yang beberapa menit lalu habis kena tusuk ama tangannya sendiri buat ngebikin Naruto pingsan. Damage-nya pun jadi kerasa double, deh. Kyuubi muntahin darah lagi. Tanah tempat dia terbaring sampe retak.

"Sakura ! Sasuke ! Shift n Seal !"

Sakura langsung ngelompat ke arah Sasuke n Shino. Dia segera ngeganti posisi Sasuke. Kemudian cowok Uchiha itu pun menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih terlentang. Dia lalu menyingkap kaos hitam yang udah rada sobek, yang dipake Kyuubi, n nampilin tanda segel di perut tsb. Sasuke langsung ngebentuk segel dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian tangan kanannya ngebentuk sebuah cengkraman yang ke semua ujung jarinya ngeluarin chakra biru bertulisan kanji segel.

Kyuubi yang matanya udah mulai sayu ngeliat tangan itu, terbelalak.

"Kembalikan ... Naruto ... " geram Sasuke, marah. "Fuuin !"

'GREP !'

Kyuubi berhasil ncengkram pergelangan tangan segel tsb sebelum nyentuh perutnya, pake tangan kiri yang masih dirantai. Shino n Sakura yang megangin rantai di sebelah sana sampe ketarik maju.

"Gghh ... gue ... nggak mau disegel lagi ... "

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, tangannya yang dicengkram Kyuubi sampe berdarah. Chakra segel di ujung2 jarinya mulai redup. Dia lalu ngambil kunai dari kantung senjatanya di paha kanan pake tangan kirinya, n nusukin benda tajem itu ke lengan kiri Kyuubi, sampe nancep tanah. Siluman tsb mendesis, sakit. Tapi gak tereak.

"Uchiha ... sialan ~ ... "

"Shikamaru !" seru Sakura, panik. "Hah ?" Sang ketua ngeliat ke dia, lalu ngeliat ke arah yang cewek itu liat. Matanya terbelalak. Di sana, di tempat Gaara berada, tepatnya di bawah kaki kirinya, tergenang banyak darah !. Rupanya pertolongan pertama dari Sakura tadi belum cukup.

"Tenten, weapons rain ! Sasuke, menyingkir !" perintah Shikamaru. Dua orang tadi pun ngelakuin apa yang dia bilang.

Tenten menghujani tubuh Kyuubi dengan macam2 senjatanya. Ada kunai, shuriken, kusarigama, dll. Tapi dia menghindari titik vital, karna nggak mau membahayakan tubuh Naruto.

'CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH !'

Dua puluh tiga senjata nancep di tubuh sang siluman. Darah hitam muncrat di mana-mana. "Sakura ! Sekarang periksa keadaan Gaara !" suruh Shikamaru, setelah yakin serangan barusan cukup bikin si Kyuubi lemas untuk sementara. Sakura pun segera ngalakuin apa yang diperintahkan tadi.

Pandangan Kyuubi jadi rada kabur. Dia ngos-ngosan. Tubuhnya masih dirantai, terlentang. Dengan 23 senjata yang nancep. Wajahnya natap langit. _Sialan ~ ... . Kalo aja tadi gue langsung ngabisin mereka, pasti nggak gini jadinya ..._ . Dia tersenyum perih. _Heh. Dasar. Kenapa juga gue jadi ragu ngebunuh mereka cuma karna Gaara yang minta ?. Huh ... . Elo emang bener-bener sialan, Gaara ..._

"Shikamaru ! Gawat ! Darahnya nggak mau berenti !" Sakura terlihat pucat. Apalagi Gaara yang kehilangan banyak darah. "Denyutnya melemah ! Kalo terus begini, Gaara bisa ... " Cewek pink itu gak sanggup ngomong kelanjutannya. Yang lainnya langsung pasang muka cemas.

Shikamaru berdecak. Kagemanenya terputus. Dia pun segera menghampiri Gaara n Sakura. Lalu ia nempelin dua jarinya ke leher calon adek iparnya tsb, mastiin denyut. Sesuai apa yang Sakura bilang, lemah banget !. _Celaka. Dia musti dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya Tapi, jarak perjalanan dari sini ke Suna atau Konoha jauh banget. Nggak bakal sempat ! Desa terdekat juga nggak ada !_

Ngeliat raut wajah sang ketua yang pucat panik gitu bikin yang lainnya jadi tambah cemas. "Shika ?" Chouji juga menghampirinya.

"Ck !" Shikamaru mukul tanah di sampingnya, kesal. _Gue bisa dibunuh Temari kalo gini ..._ . "Sakura ... ."

Cewek pink tadi menoleh padanya.

Shikamaru narik nafas sebelum ngomong. "Sebagai ninja medis ... lakuin yang menurut loe terbaik. Meski elo musti ngamputasi kakinya." suruh cowok itu, sambil tutup mata. Kalimatnya barusan bikin yang laen terbelalak. Termasuk Kyuubi.

"Hey ! Yang bener aja !" Kiba protes, diiringi oleh gonggongan Akamaru. "Tak adakah solusi lainnya ?" Lee juga gak setuju. Yang lain pun sama. "Dia kan bukannya kena racun ?" Sasuke juga protes. Shikamaru makin memejamkan matanya, keras.

"Shikamaru ... maaf. Gue ... nggak bisa ... " Sakura ngegigit bibir bawahnya. "Peralatan medis yang gue bawa nggak cukup buat nolong dia."

Shikamaru terperangah ngedengernya. Tapi, dia juga gak bisa nyalahin Sakura. Soalnya emang gak mungkin buat ngebawa semua peralatan itu dalam proses nguber alias ngejar target kayaq gini. Dia juga nggak memperkirakan kalo Gaara bakal terluka separah ini.

Semuanya terdiam.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Gaara, erat. _Sial ! Apa emang nggak ada cara ?_

"Biar gue ... yang nolong dia ... " ucap Kyuubi, pelan. Meski begitu, yang lainnya bisa denger. Semua yang megangin ujung rantai yang membelitnya pun langsung kembali siaga. "Cuma gue ... yang bisa nolong dia ... " kata Kyuubi lagi, masih terbaring.

"Hah ? Elo pikir kami bakal percaya gitu aja ?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukannya elo yang bikin dia sekarat kayaq gini ?" yang lain juga ngedukung kata-katanya. Nggak ada yang setuju makhluk itu ngedeketin Gaara lagi. Kyuubi sendiri juga gak punya kata-kata yang bisa meyakinkan mereka. _Che ... dasar manusia ..._

"Shikamaru !" suara panik Sakura ngerebut perhatian semuanya. Cewek itu udah nggak sanggup ngegunain chakranya untuk nahan darah di kaki Gaara yang mulai mengalir lagi dengan derasnya. Sang ketua cuma terdiam, pucat. Hinata kayaq udah mo nangis aja. Ino juga. Tenten nutup matanya. Sasuke geram. Neji jatuh berlutut, punggungnya yang diobati Sakura tadi mulai kembali retak. (cuma bertahan beberapa menit). Kiba n Akamaru menggeram. Shino berdecak, kesal. Lee udah nangis. "Apa Gaara ... bakal mati di sini ?" pertanyaan Chouji barusan langsung disambut dengan badai angin yang ngelempar mereka semuanya bagai tornado.

'WOOOOOSSHH !'

"Uwaaaaa !"

'BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK !'

Mereka semua kelempar n berdarah. Cuma Sakura n Shikamaru yang ngelindungi Gaara aja yang nggak. Cewek pink tadi menjerit sambil memeluk kepala Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru memicingkan matanya di sela-sela angin ribut sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara, n membentangkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

Kyuubi bangkit, perlahan. Rantai-rantainya mulai putus n pecah akibat cambuk n pedang angin. Kini pengaruh jurus juuken Hyuuga juga udah hilang. Dia mulai bisa kembali ngatur chakranya. Mata merah Kyuubi mengarah ke Gaara, tajam. Shikamaru bangkit, maju.

"Minggir ... " suara Kyuubi terdengar berat, geram. Dia mencabut beberapa senjata yang masih nancep di tubuhnya.

Shikamaru tetap nggak menyingkir.

Sakura juga.

"MINGGIR !"

Kyuubi ngelempar pedang anginnya ke Sakura. Shikamaru langsung bergerak cepat melindungi cewek itu, hingga bahu n lehernya kena.

'CRASH !'

"Shikamaru !"

Nyaris berbahaya. Salah sedikit aja, leher Shikamaru pasti udah putus !. Kayaqnya si Kyuubi udah nggak peduli lagi meski dia bakal ngebunuh mereka. Dia lalu ngebikin bola angin untuk ngurung n ngebawa Gaara ke arahnya, melayang. Kemudian ia ngejentikkan jarinya satu kali. Bikin bola angin tadi hilang. Dia pun langsung nangkap tubuh kazekage tsb. Matanya menatap wajah pucat itu, cemas.

"Heaaaaa !" Kiba maju menerjangnya. Tapi, si Kyuubi cepat berkelit. Dia berputar ngehindar sambil nendang rahang cowok itu, keras. (Counter-attack !) Kedua tangannya masih megang Gaara.

'GUBRAK !'

Akamaru yang berubah jadi Kiba ke-2 segera menangkapnya sebelum mbentur pohon. Dia pun kembali berubah jadi anjing stelahnya. Dia ngejilatin muka tuannya itu, mo ngebangunin. Tapi, Kibanya gak bergerak, pingsan. Yah, rahang emang termasuk titik vital tubuh manusia, sih. Hantaman keras pada bagian rahang di bawah telinga macam itu bisa bikin ilang keseimbangan n ilang kesadaran..

"Kiba !" Shikamaru lalu beralih ke cewek pink di sisi yang lagi ngeluarin chakra penyembuh di leher n bahunya yang terluka. "Sakura. Tolong Kiba." Sakura mengangguk n bergegas ke sana.

Sementara itu, darah terus menetes dari kaki Gaara. Kyuubi panik dalam hati. Dia lalu ngeletakkin cowok itu di tanah, n ngegigit lengannya sendiri plus ngeluarin chakra penyembuh silumannya buat nolong Gaara. Tapi, 3 detik kemudian, dia diserang lagi. Kali ini oleh Lee. Kyuubi mendesah, kesal. Dia lalu menghindar, tapi sebisa mungkin nggak jauh-jauh dari Gaara. Shino pun ikut bergabung ngebantuin Lee. Begitu juga dengan beberapa ninja Konoha lain yang lukanya gak terlalu parah. Kayaq Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, n Ino.

Dikeroyok gitu, lama-lama bikin Kyuubi yang udah kehilangan banyak darah jadi kewalahan juga. Lee berhasil bikin dia jatuh terjerambab. Sebelum siluman itu bangkit, yang lainnya udah megangin hampir di semua sisi tubuhnya, nahan dia supaya gak gerak. Sasuke, si tukang segel pun mulai beraksi. Dia kembali ngebentuk segel di jari-jari tangan kanannya. Lalu ia berlutut di atas perut Kyuubi, n ngenyingkap kaos hitam yang menutupi tanda segel di perut cowok itu.

"Ugh ... " Kyuubi berontak, mau bebas. Tapi, enam orang yang menahan tubuhnya bikin dia susah untuk lepas. Shikamaru, Neji, n Sakura pun mulai mendekati mereka. Plus Kiba yang udah sadar dari pingsannya, walau dipapah ama Akamaru (yg henshin jadi Kiba).

Ngeliat Gaara yang terbaring di dekat Sakura dari sela-sela manusia yang mengerumuninya, bikin Kyuubi jadi makin panik n berontak lebih keras. Dia pengen banget nyembuhin tuh cowok.

"Lepas ! Lepasin gue ! Gue musti nolong dia ! Cuma gue yang bisa !"

"Elo pikir kita-kita bakal percaya gitu aja ?" seru Sasuke, yang juga lagi kesusahan nahan perutnya supaya gak gerak. Shikamaru yang baru datang tadi sekarang ikutan nahan Kyuubi juga. "Sasuke ! Cepetan !"

"Iya ! Gue tau !" Sasuke kembali konsen. "Fuuin no jutsu !"

'BUAGH !'

"Aaaaaaahhh !"

Sasuke ngehantam tanda segel di perut Kyuubi barusan dengan tenaga penuh pake cengkraman segelnya !. Siluman tsb menggelepar kayaq ikan yang keluar dari air. Para ninja Konoha masih keu-keuh megangin dia supaya tetap di tempat. Bagian perut di mana tanda segel berada emang titik kelemahan Kyuubi. Jadi wajar aja kalo siluman itu ngerasa amat sangat sakit. Asap keluar dari jari-jari Sasuke yang nancep di situ (nancepnya gak sampe nembus kulitnya, sih ... ). Pandangan Kyuubi mulai kabur bersamaan dengan asap itu.

"Habis ini, gue rasa si Naruto juga gak bakal percaya buat ngelepas kertas segel yg kepasang di pintu kerangkeng jiwa loe. Sebego apa pun dia." ucap Sasuke, ngos-ngosan. Ya, Kyuubi emang bisa lepas n ngambil kendali tubuh Naruto kalo segel jiwa dalam kerangkengnya dilepas. N yang bisa ngelepasin itu cuman Naruto aja, si pemilik tubuh. Kalo segel itu gak dilepas, Kyuubi emang masih bisa ngobrol ama Naruto, tapi gak bisa ngambil alih badannya. Selama ini, Naruto yang udah sering ngobrol ama Kyuubi mulai mempercayainya. Mereka jadi lumayan akrab. Makanya dia gak segan-segan nyabut segel jiwa itu. Sebelum acara latihan ama Gaara ini juga ... Kyuubinya jarang keluar. Yang paling sering dia lakuin adalah ngasih nasehat (yg lebih kedengaran kayaq sindiran) buat Naruto. Atau komen-komen pedas ke orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Itu pun cuma dari dalam kepala Naruto aja.

Dia lumayan sering keluar ngambil alih tubuh Naruto kalo udah di lapangan latihan. Dia sering latihan ninja sampe Narutonya kelelahan. Saat itulah biasanya Naruto ngebiarin Sasuke nyegel dia. Sasuke sering ngewanti-wanti supaya dia gak ngelepasin Kyuubi sembarangan. Dia juga selalu bilang kalo Kyuubi tuh jahat. Naruto nggak setuju dengan apa yang cowok Uchiha itu bilang. Baginya, Kyuubi udah kayaq kakaknya aja. Lagian, siluman rubah itu nggak pernah benar-bener nyakitin orang lain (lebih dari nendang or mukul). Dia juga nggak pernah make tubuhnya buat ngebunuh orang. Naruto sih diam aja. Karna kalo ketauan dia sering ngelepasin Kyuubi, Tsunade n Sasuke bisa marah besar. (Naruto : Eh ! Gue si gak peduli kalo Sasuke yang marah ! Asal bukan nenek Tsunade aja !)

_Nggak ... gue nggak mau disegel lagi. Nggak ... _. Selain karna rasanya yang super sakit, dia juga nggak mau disegel karna belum nyembuhin Gaara. Matanya ngelirik ke samping, ke Gaara yang sekarang lagi disembuhin ama Sakura, tapi gak berhasil2 juga.

_Cuma gue yang bisa ... cuma gue yang bisa ..._

"CUMA GUE YANG BISA !"

'WOOOSH !'

Angin besar menggulung mereka yang menahan Kyuubi, bikin orang-orang itu melayang terbang berputar dalam tornado. Termasuk Sakura yang tadinya lagi nyoba nyembuhin Gaara. Gaara juga sempat melayang, tapi Kyuubi melompat n menangkapnya sebelum ia terbawa arus angin. Dia pun ngebawa kazekage tsb keluar dari pusaran angin yang masih menggulung Shikamaru cs.

Batang-batang pohon yang tumbang pun ikut tergulung, n membentur semua ninja2 Konoha dalam arus itu. Kyuubi nggak peduli meski ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa ngebikin mereka luka parah, atau bahkan mati. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Gaara jangan sampe mati !. Darah mulai muncrat memecah keluar dari gulungan tornado tadi. Entah darah siapa aja. Angin besar itu masih menggulung para ninja Konoha dengan ganasnya.

"Ugh !" Kyuubi jatoh berlutut, dengan Gaara yang masih di tangannya. Tiba-tiba aja perutnya serasa kebakar. Tangan kiri yang tadinya megangin bagian bawah lutut Gaara, sekarang beralih ke perutnya sendiri, ke tanda segel yang redup meyala-nyala. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih megangin pundak cowok tadi.

"Uchiha ... brengsek~ ... " geram Kyuubi, perutnya kerasa sakit banget. Segel yang dilakuin Sasuke tadi belum selesai, alias belum sempurna. Normalnya, kalo berhasil si Kyuubi bakal langsung tertidur, n pas bangun udah ada di dalam kerangkeng jiwa Naruto. Tapi, karna proses Fuuin tadi cuma nyampe setengahnya, maka dia nggak sampe terkurung, namun tanda segelnya jadi kerasa panas !

"Che ... " Kyuubi ngeletakkin kepala Gaara ke tanah, pelan. Doi berusaha ngacuhin rasa sakitnya, lalu ia kembali ngegigit pergelangan luar lengannya sendiri yg sebelumnya udah sembuh, n meminumkan darah hitamnya ke Gaara. Sedangkan tangan satunya ngeluarin chakra penyembuh ke kakinya. "Tetaplah hidup, sialan ... " ucap Kyuubi, lirih. "Kalo nggak, gue bakal bunuh semua manusia yang gue temuin. N itu semua salah loe ...". ancamnya, dengan suara yang lebih kedengaran kayaq bisikan. "Karna itulah ... jangan mati ... ". nafas Kyuubi naik turun, lelah. Kekuatan penyembuh di tubuhnya mulai bekerja mulihin luka-luka akibat senjata yang tadi sempat melukainya. Tapi dia jadi ngerasa lemas.

Luka lebar di kaki Gaara udah mulai tertutup. Kyuubi pun berhenti ngalirin chakra penyembuhnya. Dia juga ngangkat lengannya yang berdarah dari mulut Gaara, n menyeka darah yang belepotan di sana. Siluman rubah tsb natap wajah pucat itu dengan ekspresi marah n cemas. Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya, emosi.

"Apa pun jadinya, elo musti hidup, elo musti hidup ! Loe denger, kan ? Pokoknya, elo nggak boleh mati dulu sebelum gue setuju !" seruan Kyuubi rada teredam oleh suara angin ribut di belakangnya yang masih menggulung para ninja Konoha. "Kalo gue bilang jangan mati, elo nggak boleh mati ! Cepetan bangun, brengsek !". Tiba-tiba perut Kyuubi terasa sakit lagi. Dia terbatuk. Segel di perutnya kerasa panas banget.

Gak lama setelah itu, angin topan raksasa yang di-summon Kyuubi pun sirna. Bikin sebelas orang plus seekor anjing di dalamnya pada berjatuhan, dengan luka yang parah. Mereka semua udah gak ada yang bisa berdiri lagi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang ketusuk ama kayu dari dahan pohon yg tadinya ikutan tergulung.

Kyuubi nggak mempedulikan mereka. Dia masih aja berjongkok membelakangi manusia-manusia itu. Suasana mulai agak sunyi sehabis angin ribut tadi. Yang kedengaran sekarang cuman suara angin kecil, plus beberapa rintihan dari para ninja Konoha yang terluka.

Kyuubi terus menatap wajah sang kazekage, cemas. Cowok berambut merah itu belum sadar juga. Ini sih jelas2 bukan karna Hyuuga Hinata yang tadi sempat bikin dia tidur untuk istirahat. Biasanya, kalo udah nerima darah n chakra penyembuh dari Kyuubi, Gaara pasti udah bisa langsung bangun. _Apa ... gue udah telat ...?._ Kyuubi menggeleng lagi. Doi nggak mau mikir kalo hal itu jadi kenyataan.

Kyuubi lalu memeluk bahu n kepala Gaara. Wajahnya terbenam di dahi n rambut cowok itu. "Bangunlah ... " bisiknya, lirih. "Ayo bangun ... " suaranya terdengar makin kecil. "Gue pengen denger suara loe lagi ... gue pengen liat macam2 ekspresi loe lagi ... Gue pengen berantem ama loe lagi ... " Dia memeluknya, makin erat. "Please ... Gaara ... "

'DEG !'

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak keras, satu kali. Bersamaan dengan tanda segelnya yang kerasa luar biasa sakit dari yang tadi-tadi. Tanpa sadar, dia jadi memeluk Gaara , makin erat. Karena nggak mau bikin cowok tadi remuk, dia lalu kembali ngeletakin Gaara ke tanah. "Ggh !" Kyuubi memeluk perutnya sendiri, sakit. Segelnya berasap panas n menyala-nyala. "Agh !" Dahinya sampe jatoh ke atas perut Gaara. Warna merah pada iris matanya sekarang malah nyebar sampe ke sklera (sklera : bagian putih mata). Kuku2 jarinya yang panjang sekarang malah makin panjang aja n tajem. Tanda garis di pipinya yang tadi sewarna sama warna kulit, sekarang juga memerah. "Ugh ... " Kyuubi masih tertunduk, kesakitan. Rambut pirangnya yang tadi cuman mencercah bahu, sekarang memanjang sampe pinggang. Wajahnya terlempar ke atas, pedih.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrgh !"

KucingPerak

Deidara melambungkan kalung property Konan yang tergeletak di pinggiran hutan, deket sebuah desa. "Nggak salah lagi, kalung ini adalah kalung penyegel chakra yang dipasang ke Ichibi." katanya, seraya masukin benda tsb ke dalam jubah. "Tobi brengsek ... . Pasti tuh anak yang ngelepasin nih kalung. Nggak mungkin Ichibi itu bisa ngelepasin sendiri." Dia lalu masukin tangannya ke kantong tanah liat. "Kalo ketemu, bakal gue ledakin dia ... "

"Sekarang ini, pasti Shukaku udah bisa ngegunain chakranya lagi. Bakal sulit ditemuin, deh ... " Sasori ngehela nafas, males. "Dia punya wujud manusia. Bisa rada susah kalo dia gabung ama orang-orang yang ada."

"Bener juga, ya ... ? Di antara kita kan belum ada yang tau wujud manusianya ? Ini sih susah kuadrat, namanya ... " Deidara mijit2 dahi, sebel. "Hmm ... tapi, walau Bijuu berubah wujud jadi manusia, ada satu hal yang nggak bisa diubah oleh mereka." kata Sasori, rada bergumam. "Oya ? Apaan tuh ?" tanya rekan blondenya. "Mata." jawab cowok berambut merah tadi. "Bola mata para siluman legenda itu punya ciri khas masing-masing. Lu masih ingat gimana mata Shukaku, kan ?"

"Humm ... " Deidara mejamin matanya, mikir. "Nggak, tuh !" Sasori mendengus. "Payah." dia lalu ngambil ranting di dekat kakinya, n njongkok. ngegambar sesuatu di tanah hutan situ. "Irisnya berwarna kuning, trus ... " tangan Sasori masih terus ngegambar, Deidara jadi ikutan njongkok, ngeliat. Mereka berdua udah kayaq dua anak TK yang lagi maen pasir, deh ... XP

"Pupilnya berwarna hitam n berbentuk wajik (diamond)." jelas Sasori lagi. Gambarnya terlihat bagus. Dia udah biasa ngegambar sketsa sih ! Biasanya kemampuannya ini digunain kalo dia udah mo bikin kugutsu. Deidara manggut-manggut ngeliatnya. "Oke deh ... " cowok blonde tadi pun kembali berdiri. "Ayo, kita ke desa, cari orang yang punya mata kayaq gitu."

Sasori pun berdiri, rada lemas. "Errh ... musti ke desa, ya ?". Deidara ngeliriknya, heran. "Iya, dong ? Bukannya elu sendiri juga curiga kalo dianya berbaur dengan orang-orang di sana supaya susah ditemuin ? Kalo pun dia gak ada di sana, tetep aja ada kemungkinan besar kalo orang-orang di situ pernah ngeliat Ichibi."

"Emang, sih ... Tapi ... Elo aja yang ke sana, deh. Gue tunggu di sini aja."

Deidara angkat alis. "Tumben loe mo nunggu kayaq gitu ? Bukannya elo paling benci kalo disuruh nungguin ?" dia menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kenapa ? Loe nggak mau masuk ke desa ini ?".

Sasori ngejawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa dulu elo pernah diputusin pacar di desa ini ?"

Sasori menggeleng.

"Apa ada keluarga yang pernah elo bunuh di desa ini ?"

Sasori ngegeleng lagi.

"Apa elo punya hutang yang belum dibayarin ke orang dari desa ini ?"

Sasori menggeleng sekali lagi, n mendesah. "Bukan ! Gue sama sekali nggak punya pengalaman buruk dari desa ini, koq. Gue cuman nggak mau masuk ke tempat yang banyak orangnya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Gue jelek sih ... . Nggak pe-de, tau."

Deidara muterin bola matanya. "Duh ! Elo tuh nggak jelek, Saso ! Sini !" Dia pun menggamit pergelangan tangan Sasori, menuju desa. "Tu ... tunggu, Dei. Elo nggak usah ngehibur gue segala, deh. Gue tau kalo gue jelek. Gue nggak mau orang-orang ngeliatin gue !" Sasori mundur, tapi rekannya narik dia dengan kuat. "Mereka ngeliatin elo bukan karna loe jelek ! Gimana, si ? Kalo minder jangan yang gak masuk akal gitu, dong !" Deidara jadi terpaksa menyeretnya.

...

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama n lokasi yang berbeda ...

...

"Shu ! Tungguin Tobi dong !" seru Tobi, ngos-ngosan ngejar Shukaku dari belakang. Tapi, cowok berambut coklat tadi terus aja lari ngelewatin pepohonan di sekitarnya. Sama sekali nggak ngegubris anggota Akatsuki tsb.

_Gaara ..._

Penglihatan gaibnya terus ngebimbing dia memasuki hutan. Tobi yang ngikuti dia dari belakang sampe tertinggal jauh. Cowok bertopeng tadi ngos-ngosan, nyaderin lengan kanannya di batang pohon, sambil setengah membungkuk, ngatur nafas. "Hhh ... hh ... Shu keliatannya panik banget. Apa Gaara itu termasuk manusia pilihan juga, ya ... ? Jangan-jangan ... dia bakalan jadi rekan Tobi ntar ?". Setelah istirahat selama 10 detik, dia pun kembali lari.

"Shu !" Tobi terus lari sambil tereak-tereak manggil Shukaku. Tapi yang dipanggil nggak muncul-muncul juga.

Beberapa kemudian ...

"Koq nggak ketemu2 juga dari tadi, ya ?" Tobi berenti n megangin kepalanya, panik.

"Shu nyasar !"

(Elo yg nyasar ... )

KucingPerak

Langkah Shukaku terhenti. Dia ngos-ngosan. Kedua bola mata kuningnya nanar ngeliat keadaan di hadapan. Pepohonan pada ambruk, plus sebelas ninja Konoha begelimpangan di sana-sini. Ada seekor anjing gede juga di sana. Mereka semua terlihat nyaris mati. Kacau banget.

Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya beralih ngeliat sosok yang nggak jauh dari orang2 Konoha tadi. Di sana, terlihat seseorang berambut pirang panjang yg agak menyebar karna tertiup angin. Dia sedang berjongkok membelakanginya. Kayaqnya dia lagi memegang sesuatu or seseorang di kedua tangannya. Shukaku yang ngeliat otot-otot di lengan sosok itu dari belakang langsung bisa mastiin kalo dia cowok.

Cowok berambut coklat tadi melangkah maju mendekatinya, mo nanyain sesuatu. Terutama soal seorang pemuda berambut merah. Tapi, baru di langkah kedua, doi langsung terhenti. Mata topaznya kembali terbelalak sehabis ngeliat rambut merah yang dicarinya, yang sekilas terlihat di lengan kanan, di antara rambut pirang panjang yang tersibak oleh angin.

"Gaara ... ?" Tangannya otomatis terangkat sendiri. Dia mau membalikkan sosok tadi. Tapi, cowok pirang tsb keburu bangkit berdiri. Dia berbalik perlahan. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka n memperlihatkan mata merah yang tajam di sana. "Elo ... Kyuubi ?" Shukaku memicing. Seingatnya sosok Kyuubi nggak kayaq gini. Walau rada mirip dengan yg pernah diliatnya dulu.

Tatapan Shukaku langsung menajam setelah ngeliat dengan jelas siapa seseorang yang berada di kedua lengan makhluk tsb.

"Gaara ?"

Dia lalu berteriak, marah. Bersamaan dengan sekumpulan pasir yang menggunung dengan mengerikannya menuju Kyuubi. Siluman rubah tadi 'melayang' mundur. Masih memegang Gaara di tangannya. Dia lalu ngendaliin pedang angin buat motong gunung pasir tsb.

"Sabaku kyuu !"

Pecahan pasir akibat pedang angin tadi malah menyebar mengurung Kyuubi, kecuali bagian lengan di mana Gaara berada. Pasirnya mulai meremas, nyaris meremukkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hal ini otomatis bikin pegangan Kyuubi ke Gaara jadi lepas. Shukaku pun langsung nangkap mantan host nya itu. Nggak peduli dianya jadi kotor karna darah yang belepotan di tubuh cowok tsb. Lengan kirinya megangin Gaara, sedangkan lengan kanannya mengarah ke Kyuubi yang masih terkurung pasir.

"Sabaku Shousou !"

'BRASH !'

Pasir tadi memecah, n memencar ke mana-mana. Tapi, sosok Kyuubi masih utuh di dalamnya. Walau tambah luka-luka di sana-sini.

Shukaku ngeletakkin Gaara di bawah sebuah pohon yang masih berdiri tegak di dekat sana. Lalu ia ngelepas jubah bertudung berwarna kremnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gaara yang terbaring belum sadar. "Gaara ... " Cowok berambut coklat kelam tadi mengelus dahi n pipi kirinya, cemas. Cowok berambut merah itu terlihat lemah banget. Shukaku aja sampe khawatir kalo sekedar pelukan aja bisa ngebunuh dia.

"Kembalikan ... "

Ucapan barusan bikin Shukaku sontak kembali berbalik menatap sosok yang melayang satu meter di hadapannya, yaitu sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang n bermata merah menakutkan. Urat-urat ototnya keliatan rada timbul di kedua lengannya (kayaq di sekeliling matanya para byakugan-user itu loh). Otot perutnya pun terlihat dari sela-sela kaos hitam yg udah rada sobek. Tanda segel khususnya juga terlihat.

"Kembalikan dia ... " ucap Kyuubi, berat. Shukaku ngelirik ke Gaara sejenak, lalu kembali beralih ke Kyuubi. Walau rada gentar karena aura berbahaya yang berkumpul di sekeliling Kyuubi, dia tetap nggak bergerak dari tempatnya. Shukaku tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama, melindungi Gaara. "'Kembalikan', kata loe ? Omongan loe kedengaran kayaq dia milik loe aja ... " Shukaku menatapnya, nggak suka. Dagu Kyuubi terangkat, angkuh. "Dia emang milik gue." ucapnya, datar. Nadanya terdengar nyaris tanpa emosi, begitu juga dengan ekspresinya. Dia berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang biasa.

'BRASH !'

Pasir memecah membentur perisai angin yang melindungi sosok Kyuubi. Shukaku marah. "Jangan seenaknya ngomong, ya ? Sejak kapan dia jadi milik loe, haa ?" dia melompat n menerjang Kyuubi. Pasirnya emang gak bisa menembus perisai angin tadi. Tapi, tubuhnya sendiri bisa. "Dia milik gue." ucap Kyuubi lagi, datar.

'ZLEB !'

Pinggang kanan siluman rubah tsb tembus oleh cakar tajam Shukaku yang meluncur bagai tombak. Sebenarnya tadi dia ngincer yang yg ada tanda segelnya, tapi sedetik yg lalu si Kyuubi ngenepis tangan itu hingga yang kena malah pinggangnya. Darah hitam muncrat dari belakang di mana Shukaku menusuknya. Sedikit darah hitam mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuubi yang tertunduk.

"Heh. Mungkin dulu gue kalah kuat ama loe. Tapi, kelihatannya loe barusan ngalamin luka-luka, ya ? Apa ini gara-gara orang2 Konoha ? Gerakan loe jadi lebih lambat, tau." ucap Shukaku, sinis. "Gue nggak tau kenapa loe mo nge-klaim Gaara. Tapi, yang jelas gue gak bakalan nyerahin dia ke makhluk sinting kayaq loe." desisnya, marah. "Langkahin dulu mayat gue !"

"Gaara ... ." Wajah Kyuubi terangkat. " ... milik ... gue ... " bisiknya, seraya mencekik leher Shukaku dengan satu tangan, keras. "Agh !" Siluman cerpelai tadi terangkat tinggi, mundur. Kyuubi mencabut tangan Shukaku yang tadi menusuknya. Lalu ia pun nerusin gerakannya yang nyekik dia. Kuku-kuku tajamnya nusuk leher Shukaku sampe tulang !. Dia bermaksud meremukkannya sekalian. Shukaku nggak tinggal diam. Dia mencengkram lengan Kyuubi yang mencekiknya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu ia pun melayangkan kedua kakinya ke leher Kyuubi dengan menyilang. Lalu ngelakuin tendangan gunting ke leher tsb.

'BRAK !'

Mereka berdua jatoh dari udara. Kyuubi terjatuh miring, sedangkan Shukaku jatuh terlentang. Keduanya terbatuk keras, megangin leher.

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !"

Kalo manusia biasa, sekarang ini tulang leher Shukaku pasti udah retak n remuk. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi. Kalo dia bukan siluman, pasti sekarang kepalanya udah pisah dari tubuhnya.

Kyuubi bangkit, perlahan. Disusul oleh Shukaku. Siluman cerpelai tsb dibuat terbelalak dengan lubang luka di pinggang Kyuubi yang sekarang udah mulai menutup. _Gila ! Gue emang udah tau kalo dia punya kekuatan penyembuh, tapi nggak gue sangka secepat itu sembuhnya !_. Sebenarnya, untuk kembali pulih Kyuubi emang perlu proses dalam waktu yang cukup lama buat luka separah tadi. Tapi wujudnya yang sekarang bikin kekuatan penyembuhnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Grrrrh ... " suara Kyuubi terdengar kayaq geraman hewan liar. Dia lalu lari ke arah Shukaku yg masih belum siap.

'CRASH !'

Cowok tadi kelempar nabrak pohon dengan luka cakaran di dadanya. Darah hitam mengalir dari sela-sela bajunya yang sobek itu. "Ughh ... " Shukaku bangkit, megangin lukanya. Nggak kayaq manusia, darah silumannya nggak banyak keluar 'hanya' karna serangan barusan. Walau tetap aja sakitnya kerasa. Tapi baru aja dia berdiri, Kyuubi langsung menyerangnya lagi. Shukaku menghindar n menangkis sebisa mungkin. Taijutsu emang bukan keahliannya. Sekarang kedua lengannya udah penuh goresan akibat kuku tajam Kyuubi. _Duh ! Baju favorit gue rusak, deh !_ "Ck !"

Pas mereka berdua ambil jarak, Shukaku langsung ngegunain pasir di sekitarnya. Hutan ini punya banyak tanah yang bisa dikendalikan. Jadi dia gak perlu khawatir bakal kehabisan persediaan pasir.

Tapi, walau banyak pasir yang nyerang dia, Kyuubi tetap bisa ngehindarin semuanya. Beberapa bahkan dia tebas pake cambuk n pedang angin.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit adu pasir n angin ...

Shukaku kelempar, terguling, di dekat Gaara. "Ugh ... " Wajahnya terangkat ke arah cowok itu, ngos-ngosan. "Gaara ... "

'DUAG !'

Kyuubi nendang Shukaku yang masih tengkurap sampe kelempar lagi, 5 meter dari sana. Kalo bukan karna kebentur pohon di belakangnya, dia pasti bakal kelempar lebih jauh lagi. "Ahagh !" Shukaku muntahin darah hitam, cukup banyak. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi terikat rapi sekarang terurai.

"Hh ... hh ... hh ... " Shukaku ngefokusin pandangannya yang jadi rada kabur akibat serangan tadi ke Kyuubi, yang kini lagi njongkok dengan satu kaki di sisi manusia kesayangannya. Saat tangan siluman rubah tsb bergerak hendak memegangnya, Shukaku langsung marah.

"JANGAN SENTUH GAARA !" teriak Shukaku, keras. Bersamaan dengan pasir yang langsung mengurung seluruh tubuh Kyuubi. Tapi, nggak bertahan lama. Karena Kyuubi langsung ngebebasin diri dengan angin yang langsung ngeledakkin pasir-pasir tadi dari dalam. Lalu ia pun ngirim cambuk angin yang langsung ngelukain pundak n punggung Shukaku. Cowok itu kembali ambruk akibat serangan barusan. Tulang rusuknya yang patah sekarang kerasa tambah parah aja.

"Grrhh ... " Kyuubi kembali beralih ke Gaara. Doi ngendaliin anginnya, bikin cowok berambut merah itu melayang di udara, di depannya. Jubah Shukaku yang tadi dipake buat menyelimutinya kini kelempar begitu aja. Kyuubi meraih tubuh yang melayang itu ke dekapannya. Mata merahnya yang tajam ngeliatin leher Gaara yang pucat.

"Da ... rah ... . Da ... rah ..."

Siluman tadi menyeringai, berbahaya. Sebelum akhirnya ngeluarin taringnya untuk ngegigit leher itu.

'CRASH !'

Sebuah tangan siluman menembus dada kanan Kyuubi dari belakang. Tangannya Shukaku !. Sebenarnya tadi dia ngincar yang kiri, tapi sang siluman rubah sempat berkelit karna sempat ngerasain chakranya yang mendekat.

"Grrrh ... " Shukaku menggeram, lalu narik tangannya ke atas n ngelempar Kyuubi ke belakang. Kemudian nangkap Gaara yang tadi ikutan kelempar. Siluman cerpelai tadi mendarat dengan membawa Gaara di kedua tangannya, Sedangkan Kyuubi kelempar di tengah-tengah orang2 Konoha yang sekarat.

Kyuubi bangkit, perlahan. Lubang di dadanya berasap n menutup, cepat. Kembali pulih. Mata merahnya mengarah ke Shukaku yang ngeletakkin Gaara kembali ke tanah n menutupi tubuhnyanya kembali dengan jubah sambil membelakangi makhluk tsb. Sesuatu seperti air mendidih berwarna cokelat menyelimuti Shukaku hingga membentuk sebuah ekor di belakangnya. Makhluk itu berbalik menghadap Kyuubi, perlahan. Kini warna kuning topaz pada matanya menyebar sampe sklera. Pupil diamond hitamnya pun membesar.

"Grrrhh ... " Shukaku menggeram kayaq Kyuubi. Dia lalu meninju tanah di depannya, keras. Sedetik kemudian, daratan tempat Kyuubi berpijak meledak. Siluman rubah tsb terbang ke atas ngegunain anginnya buat ngehindar dari ledakan tsb. Tapi, Shukaku ternyata nggak tinggal diam. Siluman cerpelai tsb menghujaninya dengan ribuan tombak pasir yang melaju dari bawah. Kyuubi langsung masang perisai anginnya. Di sekelilingnya jadi penuh debu n pasir. Kemudian, setelah hujan tombak tadi berenti ...

'BUAGH !'

... Shukaku datang n meninju pipi kiri Kyuubi di atas. Shukaku emang nggak bisa terbang kayaq Kyuubi, tapi dia ngegunain pasirnya yang dikendalikan supaya membentuk bangunan bagaikan menara untuk menuju posisi siluman rubah tsb.

Kyuubi yang baru kena pukul malah senyum. Dia lalu menyeringai, seram. Bersamaan dengan pipinya yang berasap, pulih seperti semula, Kyuubi balas meninju Shukaku. Tapi, kecepatan Shukaku sekarang bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dia pun berhasil ngeblok pukulan tadi dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menarik lengan Kyuubi yang mo meninjunya tadi supaya siluman tsb maju. Kemudian Shukaku menendang perutnya dengan lutut.

'BUGH !'

"Ggkh !" Kyuubi sempat ngeluarin darah dari sudut bibirnya. Tenaga Shukaku sekarang bertambah juga berlipat-lipat. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Shukaku melingkarkan kedua lengannya di kepala Kyuubi, lalu membanting makhluk tsb ke pasir di belakangnya, yang udah berbentuk kayaq bebatuan tajam.

'BRASH !'

Debu-debu pasir menghalangi pandangan siluman rubah tadi. Matanya kelilipan. Gak lama setelah itu, Kyuubi merasakan ada beban di perutnya. Rupanya Shukaku ngambil posisi mount ! Pasir yang dikendaliinnya pun ngunci kedua pergelangan tangan n kakinya supaya gak gerak. "Grrh ... " Shukaku pun langsung menghujani Kyuubi dengan pukulan di wajah.

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !'

Lalu ia menyambungnya dengan cakaran liar ala hewan buas ke pundak n dada Kyuubi.

'CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH !'

Kyuubi muntahin darah hitam. Dadanya penuh goresan. Kini kaos hitam yang dipakenya udah bener-bener hancur. Meski wajah Kyuubi yang barusan kena pukulan udah pulih,daya sembuhnya tadi nggak bisa mulihin luka akibat cakaran tsb. Kayaqnya kuku siluman Shukaku mengandung racun atau semacamnya.

Shukaku bangkit n menghentakkan kakinya ke dada Kyuubi yang terluka. Sedetik kemudian, menara pasir tempat mereka berada hancur. Pasir-pasir mengitari keduanya yang melayang jatuh bagaikan ombak. Tapi, rupanya Shukaku nggak berencana untuk nyerang Kyuubi lagi pas mendarat. Dia berputar n berpijak pada dinding pasir di belakangnya, lalu meluncur mencakar Kyuubi yg masih melayang, di leher.

'CRASH !'

Dia lalu kembali berpijak pada pasir di hadapannya n menyerang Kyuubi lagi. Kali ini di punggung.

'CRASH !'

Shukaku ngelakuin hal yang sama n nyerang pinggangnya.

'CRASH !'

Dia terus-menerus melakukannya. Pundak, punggung, lengan, kaki, semuanya kena !

'CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH ! CRASH !'

"Grraaah !" Suara keduanya lebih terdengar kayaq hewan liar. Keduanya sudah nggak bisa bicara pake bahasa manusia dengan kondisi sekarang. Darah hitam memecah menyebar mengenai pasir n menghujani bumi. Shukaku berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, sementara Kyuubi jatuh dengan suara 'gedebruk' yang bisa bikin manusia biasa langsung mati dengan ketinggian n serangan tadi. Pasir-pasir Shukaku pun menutupi tubuhnya bagai kuburan.

Shukaku yang masih berjongkok habis mendarat, mengarahkan kedua lengannya yang membentuk cengkraman pada kuburan tsb. "Grrrghh ... " Kemudian ia pun membentangkan tangannya n menghempaskan keduanya pada tanah di hadapan. Pasir2 yang menimbun Kyuubi jadi ikut terhempas, mendatar, rata dengan tanah, dibarengi dengan suara ledakan yang mirip ama suara bom bawah tanah. Shukaku bener2 bermaksud ngebunuh dia tanpa segan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tersadar pertama kali dari pingsannya sempat menyaksikan pertarungan barusan. Dia yang terbaring tengkurap berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi sulit. Meski gagal, doi terus berusaha. "Ugh ... Naruto ... " pandangannya kabur menatap pasir yang menimbun tubuh partnernya itu. Kalo Naruto sampe mati gara-gara ini, Sasuke bertekad untuk ngebunuh Shukaku.

KucingPerak

* * *

**Note :**

KP : Istilah macem 'Mystify-Confuse' tuh kuambil dari nama materia Mystify di game Final Fantasy VII, efeknya bisa bikin enemy jadi hilang kendali, bahkan bunuh diri. Hehe ! Mirip ama Shinrashin nya Ino. Tapi, aku sendiri jarang ngegunain materia itu sih. Materia favoritku tuh Summon, Restore, Enemy skill, n Counter.

Aku suka banget ama jurus Juukenhou Hakke Rokuuyonsho Hyuuga yang banyak totokannya itu ! Kuerrenz ! Neji is chara yg sering kupake kalo lagi maen gamenya. Soalnya, selain banyak nimbulin damage, jurus itu juga bisa ngilangin chakra lawan ! (Aku sampe hafal kata2nya tiap kali ngegunain jurus itu. Keseringan make sih !). Kalo maen team arcade mode, aku suka make Neji n Shikamaru. Pas Shikamaru ngunci lawan pake kagemane nya, Aku (yang ngendaliin Neji) langsung nyambungin dgn jurus Juuken hou. Mwahahahah ! Gampang menangnya !

Gaara : Tapi, lu jarang make gue.

KP : Tombol u rada sulit, sih, Gaara ~. Lebih gampang si Neji ... . Oh ! Tapi, aku suka make Minato & Naruto juga, lho. Minato lumayan kukuasain tombol2 jurusnya. Kalo Naruto sih cukup dijadiin partner ... . Yang paling susah dikontrol tuh Gaara n Sasuke. Tapi gak tau kenapa kalo Com nya yg make tuh dua (apa lagi pas keduanya jadi team) jadinya susah dilawan !

Naruto : Halah ! Kalo kepepet, loe juga pasti neken F1. Dasar curang !

KP : Heheh ... iya sih ... jadi malu ... (Cheat : Tombol F1 bisa langsung bikin lawan/player 2/3 n 4 mati !. Spasi : bisa menuhin chakra sampe tingkat 3. Kalo pake Minato, pada saat chakra sampe tingkat 3, tekan bawah S dlm waktu bersamaan, lawan akan langsung mati kalo kena jurus itu !. Game : NarutoBattleArena2)

Kyuubi : Btw ... gue bener2 dihajar di chapter ini, ya ? Loe ada dendam ama gue ?

KP : Ya iyalah ! U udah keterlaluan banget nyiksa Gaara sampe sekarat gitu ! Kurang ajar banget, tau nggak ? Dasar kejam ! Makanya sekarang aku ngebalesin dendamnya dia n orang2 yg gak setuju u ngelukain Gaara !

Kyuubi : Itu kan karna elu yang suruh !

* * *

KP : Ohya ... balasan review ... kutaruh di chapter 15 aja.


	15. Berhasil ?

KP : Udah baca yang chap 14 ?

Udah ?

Yakin ?

Beneran ?

R u sure ?

Sumpe loe ?

Kyuubi : Aaah ! Banyak cincong lu ! Langsung mulai aja udah !

KP : Soalnya kali ini aku kan ngupload langsung dua chapter lagi ...

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Berhasil ?**

**Warning : sama ama chap 14 ...

* * *

**

"Ugghh ... " Sasuke ngambil kunai dari kantong senjata yang terikat di kaki kanan berlapiskan celana panjang hitam yg doi pake. Lalu ia menancapkan benda tajam tsb di dekat kepalanya. Lalu dengan bertumpu pada kunai itu, Sasuke berusaha bangkit, sampe dia berhasil duduk n bersandar di batang pohon yang runtuh di belakangnya. Masih terengah-engah, Sasuke lalu nyabut kayu yang nancep di lengan kirinya, di bagian atas hampir ke pundak. Dia ngegemeretakin giginya, nahan teriak.

Setelah tercabut, Sasuke ngebuang kayu tadi di sebelahnya, lalu ngegigit kain hitam di lengan panjangnya sampe sobek. Kemudian ia pun ngiketin kain tadi di atas bagian yang kena tusuk hanya dengan ngegunain satu tangan n gigi. Dia ngelakuin itu supaya darahnya nggak terus-terusan mengalir. Saat dia baru aja mo nyoba berdiri, terdengar sebuah suara dentuman pasir lagi ! Asalnya dari pasir yang ngubur tubuh Naruto tadi.

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke langsung terpaku pada bola angin yang tiba-tiba mucul dari tengah-tengah pasir di sana. Lalu menampilkan sesosok Kyuubi yang tubuhnya masih lengkap. Dalam hati Sasuke ngerasa rada lega, karena kalo Kyuubi masih hidup, itu artinya Naruto juga hidup. Tapi, di saat yang sama dia ngerasa rada gemetar dengan aura berbahaya yang berasal dari chakra orange Kyuubi yg sekarang. Chakra paling berbahaya yang pernah ia rasain seumur hidup.

Kyuubi, dengan bola angin bening yang mengelilinginya, serta chakra orange yang menyebar ke sana kemari, tengah berdiri tegak, melayang satu meter di atas tanah. Tubuhnya saat ini diselimuti sesuatu kayaq air mendidih n membentuk ekor. Sama dengan Shukaku. Cuma, punya Kyuubi ekornya ada sembilan !. Bekas luka di tubuhnya akibat cakaran Shukaku tadi udah hilang. Badannya nggak keliatan ada luka sama sekali. Darah2 yang nempel di tubuhnya pun seolah bukan darahnya aja.

"Grrr ... " Kyuubi meluncur cepat kayaq roket ke arah Shukaku n ngasih cakaran satu kali, keras. Bikin siluman tadi langsung kelempar menembus tujuh pohon yang berbaris di belakangnya.

'BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAK !'

'GEDUBRAK !'

Tenaganya terlihat jauh lebih kuat ! Kalo Kyuubi yang sebelumnya terkesan kayaq Boss-battle, Kyuubi dengan ekor sembilan ini lebih kayaq Final-boss ! (KP : Sorry, otak game author lagi kumat ... ). Wujud Shukaku perlahan kembali seperti semula. Skleranya kembali putih. Ekornya menghilang. Kuku tajamnya yang memanjang kini kembali pendek (walau masih keliatan tajam, sih ...). Taringnya juga kembali normal. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia kini terduduk di antara reruntuhan pohon. Seluruh tulangnya serasa remuk. "Gaa ... ra ... " suaranya terdengar lirih, sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"SHUUUUU !"

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok bertopeng spiral orange datang ke sebelah Shukaku. Dia ngejongkok n meraih pundak cowok berambut coklat sepunggung itu, n nepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Shu ... . Shu ! Shu !" Tobi panik. "Maaf, Shu ! Tadi Tobi nyasar ! Tobi baru datang pas denger bunyi dentuman2 gede dari sini ! Hey, hey, Shu ! Bangun, dong !" Tobi ngeguncangin pundak Shukaku, panik. Tapi, yang dibangunin nggak bangun juga. "Hey, Shu ... . Shu nggak boleh mati dulu, dong. Tobi manusia pilihan Shu, kan ? Shu nggak boleh mati sebelum ngeliat Tobi jadi lebih kuat ... "

Sunyi.

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Huks ... " Tobi menyingkap topengnya sedikit n ngehapus air yang mengalir dari matanya. "Shu ... Shu ... huks ... jangan tinggalin Tobi, Shu ... " Cowok bertopeng itu memeluk pundak n kepala Shukaku, dalam. "Shu ... "

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke ...

_Sial ... Ekornya keluar semua, lagi. Ini bakal lebih sulit dari yang sudah-sudah ... _. Sasuke mendesah, frustasi. Dia ngeliat sosok Kyuubi dari balik batang pohon tempatnya nyander. _Apa yang musti gue lakuin sekarang ?._ Kepalanya teralih ke sebelah, ke Shikamaru yang terbaring di sebelahnya, belum sadar. "Ck." Sasuke tadi udah mastiin denyut nadinya, n yakin kalo cowok ini masih hidup. "Oey, Shikamaru." bisiknya, keras, sambil ngeguncangin pundaknya. "Shikamaru, Shikamaru, bangun, oey." Dia ngeguncanginnya makin keras.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit, Shikamaru ngebuka mata juga. Walau masih terlihat rada sayu. (Biasanya juga gitu !). "Sasuke ... ?" Matanya berkedip, silau. Si Uchiha tadi ngehela nafas lega, lalu ia ngebantu sang ketua buat bangkit, duduk. "Apa yang ... udah terjadi selagi gue ... pingsan ?" tanya Shikamaru, lemah. Matanya menatap sekeliling, terutama ke arah teman2 Konohanya yang bergelimpangan. Matanya terbelalak.

"Tenang. Mereka semua masih hidup." ucap Sasuke, ngejawab kekhawatiran cowok itu. "Tadi gue udah mastiin dengan memeriksa denyut mereka semua. Ada yang lebih gawat, nih ... " Dia nyuruh Shikamaru supaya agak merapat padanyadengan isyarat tangan. Lalu ia kembali mengintip Kyuubi yang masih berdiri melayang di sana dari balik bahunya, di belakang batang pohon runtuh yang bertumpuk.

"A ... apa ? Ekor sembilan ?" Shikamaru terlihat kaget. Ini pertama kalinya doi ngeliat wujud Kyuubi yang kayaq gitu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga. Selama ini yang pernah doi liat palingan sampe ekor satu doang, itu pun dia sampe nyaris mati waktu ngenyegelnya. "Ya ... " Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalo terus dibiarin ... gue yakin dia bakal berubah jadi monster rubah raksasa kayaq legenda 16 tahun yg lalu ... . Wah, Ultimate-boss, tuh ! Bisa gawat !"

Shikamaru yang ikutan ngintip sosok itu dari balik batang pohon memijit-mijit kepalanya yang kerasa pusing. "Gimana prosesnya dia bisa berubah gitu ? Sasuke, loe sempet ngeliat sesuatu, kan ?" Sang ketua menarik kembali kepalanya yang tadi ngintip Kyuubi, kembali natap Uchiha di sebelah.

Sasuke megangin lengan kirinya yang terluka, sebelum mulai ngomong. "Gue nggak terlalu jelas sih waktu ngeliatnya ... . Tapi, tadi ada seseorang ... umm ... bukan." dia menggeleng. "Tadi ada sesosok manusia yang lebih mirip siluman. Dia punya satu ekor. n nyaris ngebunuh Kyuubi. Tapi, waktu gue pikir si Kyuubi udah kalah, ternyata dia malah kembali bangkit dengan wujud itu, dengan wujud ekor sembilan ... " jelas Sasuke, singkat. Shikamaru mengangguk n megangin dagu, mikir. "Jangan-jangan ... sosok manusia yang mirip siluman berekor satu itu adalah bijuu ?"

"Bijuu ?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Kalo gitu, mustinya kita udah ngerasain chakranya pas kita nyampe sini, dong ? Tapi, waktu itu yang kita rasain cuman chakranya si Kyuubi doang, kan ?" Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Itu artinya dia nyembunyiin chakranya dengan hebat, atau dia baru nyampe ke sini setelah kita datang." jawabnya, sambil megangin pinggangnya yang terluka. "Hah ? Maksud loe ? Dia sengaja dateng ke sini buat berantem ama Kyuubi, gitu ? Buat apa bijuu sengaja nyamperin ke sini buat berantem ama sesamanya sendiri ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru kembali ngintip Kyuubi dari balik batang. "Gue nggak tau. Cuma bisa nebak-nebak. Mungkin- " Kalimatnya langsung kepotong oleh kemunculan seseorang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah n bertopeng orange spiral, berdiri di atas dahan pohon yg masih utuh, di dekat Kyuubi. Kedua mata boring Shikamaru dibikin belo lagi. "Akatsuki ... ?"

"Eh ?" Sasuke juga ngeliat ke arah yang diliat ketuanya itu. "A ... apa ? Kenapa ada Akatsuki di sini ?" Dia juga terbelalak. "Apa dia bermaksud ngambil Kyuubi ?"

"Setau gue, mereka bakal ngambil bijuu sesuai urutan jumlah ekornya. Apa ini artinya mereka udah berhasil ngambil kedelapannya atau bukan, gue nggak yakin." Shikamaru berdecak, kesal. "Ini gawat. Naruto bisa mat-" Sasuke yang tadinya mo bangkit berdiri langsung ditahan oleh Shikamaru supaya tetap di tempat. "Jangan gegabah. Elo yang sekarang bukan tandingannya. Lu gak bakal bisa ngalahin dia tanpa strategi. Lagian ... Kyuubi nggak bakal bisa ditundukkin segampang itu, walau sama anggota Akatsuki sekali pun." Katanya, ncengkram pundak Sasuke. "Tapi-"

"Selain itu ... gue sangsi kalo dia sengaja dateng buat nangkep Kyuubi ... "

" ... ?"

"Liat aja tuh, dia keliatan sendirian, kan ? Loe pasti udah tau kalo Akatsuki tuh nggak pernah bergerak sendiri, musti berdua."

"Iya, tapi bisa aja kan yang satunya ada di tempat lain di sekitar sini. Kayaq si Deidara yang waktu itu nyulik Gaara sendiri, sementara partnernya yang lain pada ngebunuh penjaga lain- Oh !" Sasuke seperti tersadar oleh sesuatu dari kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kan ? Kalo pun yang satunya ada di tempat lain, dia pasti juga kebagian tugas ngeberesin para pengganggu yang kemungkinan bakal ngeganggu mereka untuk ngebekuk bijuu. Nggak mungkin yang satunya diam aja. Apalagi yang mau dibekuk sekarang ini adalah Kyuubi, bijuu terkuat." Shikamaru kembali fokus ke sosok Akatsuki itu.

"Padahal ... padahal ... padahal ... Tobi udah mulai akrab sama Shu ... . Tapi ... tapi ... beraninya situ ngelukain Shu sampe nggak bisa gerak lagi !" Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kyuubi, marah. "Nggak bakal Tobi maafin !"

'_Shu' n 'Tobi' ? Apa itu nama anggota Akatsuki yang terbaru ?._ batin Shikamaru n Sasuke, bareng. Seingat mereka, mereka berdua nggak pernah denger ada nama itu waktu baca di daftar rahasia tentang anggota Akatsuki. "Sasuke, lu yakin yang nyerang Kyuubi sampe dia brubah jadi ekor sembilan gitu adalah sesosok manusia berekor yg mirip siluman ?" Shikamaru nanya sambil tetap natap anggota Akatsuki di atas sana.

"Gue yakin, koq." desis Sasuke, kesel karna informasinya diragukan. "Hmm ... apa dia make jubah hitam bermotif awan merah ?" tanya cowok bermodel rambut nanas itu lagi. "Nggak, tuh. Dia make jubah panjang kayaq Gaara. Cuman ... warnanya coklat ... " gumam Sasuke, berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi dengan jelas.

"Hmm ... " Shikamaru ikutan bergumam. "Siluman berekor satu ... bijuu ... berantem ama Kyuubi ... bareng akatsuki tapi bukan akatsuki ... " Doi memejamkan mata sejenak. "Jangan-jangan ... " _Ichibi no Shukaku ... ?_

'KRAK !'

Pohon tempat Tobi bertengger tadi terbelah dua akibat cakaran Kyuubi. Siluman rubah tsb lalu lompat n nyerang tuh cowok bertopeng. Tapi, si Tobi nggak keliatan mau ngehindar.

"Apa ? Dia mo mati, ya ?" (Sasuke)

"Ssshh ! Diam dulu, Sasuke." (Shikamaru)

'WUSH !'

Cakar tajam Kyuubi menembus tubuhnya bagai angin. "Grrhh ... " Kyuubi menggeram ngeliatnya. Sedangkan Tobi tersenyum di balik topeng. Dia mendarat di depannya. "Situ nggak bakal bisa ngelukain Tobi, loh ... " katanya, penuh kemenangan. Sementara Sasuke n Shikamaru yang ngeliat dari kejauhan cuma bengong. "Dia hantu ?" Shikamaru ngejitak kepala Sasuke yang barusan ngomong. "Agh ! Apaan si loe ?" desisnya, marah.

"Bodoh. hantu itu nggak ada."

"Trus itu apaan, dong ?"

"Nggak tau. Mungkin semacam jutsu." Sebenarnya Shikamaru mo bilang kalo itu genjutsu, tapi aneh kalo mereka yang brada di luar jarak sasaran Tobi bisa kena juga.

"Grraaaahh !" Kyuubi ngelempar kumpulan anginnya ke arah Tobi, marah.

'WOSH !'

"Wuaaaa !" Nggak disangka-sangka, si Tobi ikutan kelempar bersamaan dengan angin tsb.

'BRUK !'

Dia kebanting jatoh, n terguling di tanah.

"Oww ~ ... Sakit ~ " Tobi meringis megangin kepalanya yang tadi jatoh duluan. "Ke ... kenapa ... Kenapa Tobi bisa kena ?" tanyanya, entah ama siapa. "Padahal ... Tobi kan udah ngegunain kekuatan Tobi ... ?"

"Kenapa dia bisa kena oleh serangan angin itu, ya ?" ucap Sasuke, pelan, sambil terus ngeliat mereka berdua. "Mungkin karna 'angin' itulah ... " jawab Shikamaru, yang juga ngintip di atasnya. "Hah ?" Sasuke ngelirik dia. "Orang yang ngaku bernama Tobi itu kayaqnya punya tubuh yang sifatnya kayaq angin. Makanya, dia bisa kena oleh serangan anginnya Kyuubi." jelas si ketua lagi.

"Apa ? Bukannya kalo angin versus angin jadinya malah tembus ? Bukannya tabrakan." Si Uchiha itu ngeragukan jawaban cowok di sebelahnya. Shikamaru ngehela nafas. "Sini dulu ... " katanya, seraya narik kedua pundak Sasuke untuk kembali duduk normal. Mereka berhadapan. "Ada apa ?" Cowok bermodel rambut burung kakaktua itu angkat alis.

'PLAK !'

Shikamaru menamparnya pake punggung tangan.

'DUAG !'

Sasuke balas ngejitak dahinya.

"Kenapa loe nampar gue, brengsek ?" marah sang Uchiha, sambil megangin pipi kanannya yang pedas habis ditampar. "Rasanya aneh kalo ngedenger elo yang paling sering disebut 'brengsek' itu nyebut orang 'brengsek' ... " jawab Shikamaru kalem, sambil megangin dahinya yang benjol. "Loe mo gue man-gekyo, ha ?" ancam Sasuke, ngerenggut rompi jouninnya Shikamaru.

"Tenang. Sabar ... " Shikamaru angkat tangan kayaq ditodong pistol. "Gue cuma mo ngejelasin kalo tamparan tadi punya konsep yang sama dengan angin versus angin yang loe maksud tadi. Yah ... sama dengan kulit ketemu kulit. Kayaq tangan gue yang ketemu ama pipi loe tadi."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu ngelepasin dia. Nggak jadi ngeluarin sharin-gannya. "Emangnya loe nggak bisa ngejelasin pake cara lain apa ?" Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Lebih cepat pake cara tadi ... "

(KucingPerak : Tapi, 'kulit' kan sifatnya lebih padat, Shikamaru !)

'GEDUBRAK !'

Tobi kembali kena banting oleh anginnya Kyuubi. Tubuhnya pun luka-luka. Daripada darah, yang paling banyak adalah memar-memar. "Ugh ... " Cowok bertopeng itu bangkit perlahan dari posisi tengkurapnya. Tubuhnya rada oleng akibat serangan barusan. Sementara Sasuke n Shikamaru 'ngobrol' tadi, dia udah kena puluhan serangan angin.

Kyuubi lalu ngelempar pedang anginnya ke arah Tobi yang baru mendongak.

'CRAK !'

Tobi sempat mundur menghindar, tapi tetap aja kena sedikit. Angin barusan mengenai topengnya sampe terbelah dua. "Agh !" Tobi jatuh terjerambab sambil megangin mukanya. "Uhh ... gghh ... "

"Kenapa dia ? Mukanya kena, ya ?" bisik Sasuke. Shikamaru ngegeleng. "Tau, deh. Kayaqnya sih enggak. Soalnya nggak keliatan ada darahnya. Kayaqnya tuh topeng tebel juga."

"Uuuhhgg ... kepala Tobi ... sakit ... " Tobi terus2an ncengkram kepalanya pake kedua tangan. "Sakit ! Kepala Tobi ! Aduh ! Sakit !" teriaknya, kesakitan. Suaranya kayaq orang mau nangis. Sasuke n Shikamaru yg ngeliat dari kejauhan saling pandang lagi, bingung.

"Grr ... " Kyuubi ngangkat tangannya, mo ngeluarin pedang angin lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba aja seluruh tubuh Tobi diselimuti oleh chakra merah kelam yang luar biasa gedenya. Kayaq muntahan lahar gunung merapi. "Uwaaaaaaaagh !" Wajah cowok itu kelempar ke atas sebelum Sasuke n Shikamaru sempet ngeliat mukanya dengan jelas. Tobi masih terduduk sambil megangin kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangan n terus teriak. Kedua kakinya menghentak tanah kayaq anak kecil yang lagi rewel.

Kyuubi menggeram, dia jadi melayang mundur 3 langkah ke belakang akibat tekanan chakra barusan. "Grrh !" Siluman rubah itu pun ngegunain cambuk anginnya ke arah Tobi.

'CTAR !'

Gundukan pasir (habis berantem ama Shukaku) di sana bikin situasi jadi rada berkabut. Shikamaru n Sasuke pada memicingkan mata, mo ngeliat lebih jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

Muntahan chakra merah tadi berenti ...

Debu pasir mulai menghilang seiring dengan tiupan angin ...

Sosok cowok berjubah Akatsuki tadi pun kembali terlihat jelas. Dia berdiri, tertunduk. "Haaaahh ~ ... . Kayaq biasa ... kamu emang selalu kasar, yaa ~ ?" tiba-tiba kedengaran suara yang rada berat di hadapan Kyuubi. Suara itu beda banget sama suara kekanakan Tobi.

'Tobi' pun mengangkat wajahnya, senyum. Kini rambut jabrik hitamnya memanjang sepunggung. (Lagi-lagi memanjang !). Wajahnya terlihat muda, mungkin sepantaran ama Iruka or Kakashi. Warna kulit n model rambutnya mirip Sasuke, jabrik ke belakang. Cuman yang ini lebih panjang. Poninya juga panjang, yang di sebelah kiri bahkan sampe nutupin mata. Hingga yang keliatan cuman mata kanannya. Tapi, yang paling bikin Sasuke terbelalak adalah justru mata kanannya itu.

"Sharin-gan ?" pekik Sasuke n Shikamaru, tertahan. Mereka berdua saling pandang, pelan. Lalu kembali ngeliat sosok baru itu, cepat. Ya,gitu deh. Ternyata cowok yang lagi berdiri di depan Kyuubi itu punya sharin-gan di mata kanannya. "Mustahil. Ada Uchiha lain selain gue ama Itachi ?" Sasuke hampir nggak percaya.

"Lu pernah liat dia sebelumnya, nggak ? Keliatannya dia nggak tua-tua banget. Mungkin pernah jadi temen abang loe ?" tanya Shikamaru, dengan mata yang tetep fokus. Yang ditanya cuman menggeleng. "Apa dia partner cowok kekanakan tadi, ya ?" tanyanya. "Gue ragu. Meski rada ketutupan ama debu tadi, gue tetep yakin ama penglihatan gue yang mastiin kalo tuh cowok nggak beralih dari tempatnya. Dia orang yang sama." gumam Shikamaru.

"GRAAAOWL !" Suara geraman Kyuubi kedengaran keras banget. SasuShika sampe nutupin telinga mereka, kebisingan. Lokasi sekitar mereka pun kerasa bergetar kayaq gempa. Angin ribut muncul dengan kacaunya.

Kyuubi lalu maju dengan cepat ke arah sosok baru Tobi tadi. Tapi dia malah menembusnya. Kyuubi ngelempar lima buah pedang angin ke arahnya. Cowok berambut hitam panjang tadi melompat tinggi, menghindar. Lalu ia menukik n mencengkram leher Kyuubi pake tangan kiri, sampe doi jatoh terlentang di atas tanah.

'BRUK !'

Tobi lalu nginjak kedua lengan Kyuubi pake kedua kakinya. Saat siluman rubah tsb mo nendang n ngendaliin anginnya buat bikin mental tuh orang, tiba-tiba aja badannya jadi kejang kayaq kesetrum.

"Gggh !"

"Eh ? ada apa ?" Sasuke nyaris keluar dari tempat 'persembunyian' kalo bukan karna Shikamaru yang narik belakang baju hitamnya. Cowok bermata sipit itu pun memicingkan matanya, supaya bisa ngeliat lebih jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya jadi gede, terbelalak. "Ada apa, Shikamaru ?" Sasuke ngelirik dia yang mukanya keliatan rada pucat.

"Tangannya ... tangan kanannya ... "

"Ada apa dengan tangan kanannya ?"

"Tangan kanannya ... nembus dada kiri Kyuubi ... "

_Lokasi jantung ? _"Apa ?" Sasuke langsung bangkit. Shikamaru nggak sempat ncegah dia lagi. "Oey ! Sasuke !" Sang ketua berdecak, kesal, sebelum akhirnya nyusul juga.

Sasuke bergegas menuju ke arah orang baru tadi, lari. _Kurang ajar ! Bukannya Akatsuki nggak bakal ngebunuh bijuu yang masih ada dalam badan hostnya ? Kenapa orang itu malah ngebunuh dia ? Sial ! Kalo Kyuubi mati, Naruto juga bakal- !_

"Hai, kamu Uchiha Sasuke, kan ?"

Teguran barusan bikin langkah Sasuke terhenti. Shikamaru yang baru berdiri di sebelahnya juga ikutan membeku. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri sektar 3 meter dari Tobi yang masih membelakangi sambil nahan Kyuubi.

"Elo ... kenal gue ?" tanya Sasuke, curiga. "Hmm ... daripada dibilang 'kenal', lebih tepat kalo dibilang 'tau'. Kita nggak pernah ketemu sebelumnya, sih. Tapi aku tau tentangmu dari Itachi n Orochi. Oh ! Dari Deidara juga ... " Jawab Tobi, masih nggak berpaling.

"Siapa loe ?" Sasuke ngeluarin kunainya, n pasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Shikamaru membentangkan sebelah tangannya, nyuruh si Uchiha termuda itu buat diam dulu. Lalu ia pun maju. "Kayaqnya loe bukan orang yang sama dengan 'Tobi' tadi, ya ?" tanya Shikamaru, kalem. Yang ditanya tertawa kecil. "Ahaha ~ ... . Setengah iya, setengah bukan ~ ... "

"Maksud loe ?" tanya Shikamaru n Sasuke, kompak.

"Aku ini ... mungkin bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam badan temen kalian sekarang ... "

"Hah ? Jadi loe bijuu ... ?"

"Bukan."

"Trus ?"

"Manusia, koq."

"Nggak percaya."

"Terserah, deh ~ "

"Cukup sudah." Sasuke kembali naikin kunainya di depan dada, siap nyerang. "Apa pun n siapa pun elo, ujungnya tetep sama. Karna gue bakal ngebunuh elo juga." ucapnya, marah. "Hmm ? Kenapa begitu ?" tanya 'Tobi' sambil angkat muka, walau tetep nggak berbalik.

"Karna elo udah ngebunuh Naruto, sialan !" Sasuke maju, menerangnya. "Tunggu, Sasuke." Shikamaru narik/njambak ujung rambutnya yang runcing ke belakang. Hal itu langsung bikin Sasuke nggak jadi maju plus ngejitak kepala Shikamaru, keras.

'BLETAK !'

"Aduh ! Apaan si loe ?"

"Elo yang apaan ? Nggak tau kalo nih rambut maskotnya gue ? Lu mo dibunuh ama para fangirls gue ya hah ?"

"Narsis loe ... " Shikamaru menggerutu, mijitin dahinya yang barusan kena jitak. Sedetik kemudian, tampangnya kembali serius. "Naruto masih hidup." ucapnya, bikin Sasuke angkat alis. " ... begitu juga dengan Kyuubi ... " sambung Shikamaru lagi, sambil merem n najemin telinga. "Emang loe nggak denger suara geramannya sekarang, huh ?"

"Eh ?" Sasuke terhenti, diam.

"Grrr ... "

Dia juga denger suara itu. "Oh. Iya ... "

"Bener tuh kata temenmu. Kalo penasaran, liat aja sini." ucap 'Tobi', santai. ShikaSasu diem, gak bergerak, tetep waspada. 'Tobi' ngehela nafas, panjang. "Ya ampuuuun ~ . Aku nggak ada niat mo nyerang kalian, koq. Nggak perlu tegang segitunya, ah."

Masih dengan sikap waspada, Sasuke n Shikamaru perlahan mendekatinya. Keduanya pun njongkok di kedua sisi Kyuubi yang terbaring. Sasuke di sisi kiri siluman tsb. Sedangkan Shikamaru di sisi kanannya. Mata mereka terbelalak (lagi ?) ngeliat tangan kanan 'Tobi' yang masuk ke dada kiri Kyuubi kayaq hantu.

Kini sesuatu bagai air mendidih yang menyelimuti badan Kyuubi sudah nggak ada lagi. Rambutnya perlahan kembali pendek seperti semula. Matanya juga kembali normal. Begitu juga dengan tanda garis di kedua pipinya, kembali mengecil. Kuku jari n taringnya pun normal lagi (meski tetep kliatan tajem daripada manusia, sih ... ). Urat-urat ototnya yang tadinya timbul, sekarang perlahan juga menghilang. Wujudnya balik lagi ke Kyuubi yang normal.

Siluman rubah tsb ngos-ngosan, seluruh tubuhnya penuh keringat. Matanya setengah terbuka, lemah. Tapi, doi menolak dianggap begitu. Kyuubi pun langsung pasang mata setajam-tajamnya. Sasuke n Shikamaru sampe bergidik seketika, serem. Tapi, kayaqnya 'Tobi' udah immune, soalnya tuh cowok malah ngadepinnya dengan senyum.

"Hey, lama nggak ketemu, yaa~ ... Kyuubi no Ryuu ? Udah berapa lama, ya ? Kurang lebih lima abad, kan ?" sapa 'Tobi' ke Kyuubi, ramah. _Ryuu ? bukan 'Yoko', ya ?_ batin Sasuke n Shikamaru, bareng. Kyuubi masih menatap tajam ke arah cowok yang tengah duduk di atas perutnya itu, marah.

"Uchiha ... BRENGSEEEEEK !" dia berusaha bangkit. Tapi, tiba-tiba 'Tobi' mencengkram jantungnya di dalam, bikin Kyuubi kembali terbaring. Cengkramannya barusan nggak sampe bikin pecah jantungnya sih. Sebenarnya cuman sekedar pegangan lembut biasa. tapi, karena jantung mrupakan organ yang sensitif banget, sekedar dipegang aja udah kerasa sakit.

Kyuubi mendesis. 'Tobi' senyum. "Wajahmu yang marah emang keliatan keren. Tapi, aku lebih suka kalo kamu senyum, Ryuu-chan ~."

"Gue bunuh loe- Aahh !"

Lagi-lagi Tobi ncengkram jantungnya. "Ck, ck, ck ... ." dia ngegeleng, mejamin mata. "Kamu emang perlu diajarin tata krama, ya ? Pantesan Yoko-sama dulu sempet khawatir sama masa depanmu, Ryuu-chan. Kamu anak satu-satunya, sih ... "

_Yoko-sama ?_ batin Sasuke n Shikamaru lagi.

"Brengsek ... " Geram Kyuubi, kesal. Dia benci banget dengan keadaan nggak bisa ngehajar kayaq gini. "Hmm ... ? Bukannya dulu kamu manggil aku dengan 'kak Madara', Ryuu-chan ?"

"Grrh ... panggil gue kayaq gitu lagi n kepala loe bakal langsung putus ! "

'Tobi' angkat alis. Dia lalu senyum lagi n rada nunduk sepuluh senti di depan hidung Kyuubi. "Ryuu-chan ~, Ryuu-chan ~ , Ryuu-chan ~, Ryuu-chaaaaan ~ "

"Grraaaah ! Gue bunuh loe !"

"Ahahahahahaha !"

Sasuke n Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Kamu yang sekarang masih belum bisa mengalahkanku, Ryuu-chan. Karna kamu belum bisa ngendaliin seluruh kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya. Buktinya ... barusan kamu kehilangan kendali, kan ? Coba kalo kekuatan hebat itu bisa kamu kontrol, pasti aku udah kalah dalam lima menit. Yah, maklum sih ... usiamu kan baru 750 tahun ... "

"Tu ... Tujuh ratus lima puluh tahun ?" seru Sasuke n Shikamaru, kaget asli !. 'Tobi' hampir lupa dengan kehadiran mereka karna keasyikan 'ngobrol' ama Kyuubi. "Oh iya. Tiap 50 tahunnya siluman itu sama dengan 1 tahunnya manusia lho." dia ngasih tau.

"Hah ? Jadi ibaratnya dia ini sekarang baru berusia 15 tahun ?" (Shikamaru)

"Gila ... . Lebih muda setahun dari kita-kita ... " (Sasuke)

"Uchiha brengsek ! Gue bunuh loe ! Gue bunuh !" Kyuubi masih marah-marah. 'Tobi' ngehela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum menarik dagu cowok blonde tsb buat natap mukanya. "Mimpi buruk dulu, ya ... ? Ryuu-chan ... " ucapnya, memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka dengan sharin-gan yang motifnya rada beda.

"Ma ... Man-gekyo ?" Sasuke tercekat. Kyuubi sempat ngeliat mata itu sebelum sempat doi cegah. Siluman rubah tsb langsung menjerit, keras.

"Hey ! Itu keterlaluan, kan ? Kenapa loe make Man-gekyo ke dia !" Sasuke ngedorong 'Tobi' sampe menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kyuubi. Mukanya marah. Teriakan Kyuubi pun terhenti, dia terlihat lagi ncengkram kedua sisi kepalanya. Ekspresinya ketakutan. Sasuke yang ngeliat itu jadi makin marah. Doi tau betul gimana rasanya jurus tsb. Karna dia sendiri pernah kena. Man-gekyo adalah jurus Sharin-gan yang paling nggak mau dia pake karna bisa ngakibatin lawan jadi ngeliat hal terburuk sampe bisa jadi gila. Sasuke lebih milih ngebunuh secara langsung daripada ngebunuh pelan-pelan alias nyiksa kayaq gitu.

"Tenang. Ryuu-chan itu tangguh. Dia nggak bakal mati hanya dengan jurus barusan ... . Aku make itu supaya memudahkan kalian aja buat ngenyegel dia n ngebawanya pulang ... " ucap 'Tobi', sambil perlahan bangkit n nepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang berdebu n sobek sedikit. "Apa ? Elo bermaksud ngebantu kami ?" tanya Shikamaru, heran sekaligus curiga.

"Bodoh ! Gimana kalo Naruto juga kena ?" bentak Sasuke, emosi. Dia ngacuhin pertanyaan ketuanya tadi buat orang itu. 'Tobi' menatapnya sambil berkedip, heran. "Ah ? Jadi itu sebabnya pas kamu berantem ama dia sebelum ini kamunya nggak ngegunain Man-gekyo ? Waah ... kamu peduli banget ama anak bernama Naruto itu, ya ?" Dia tertawa kecil.

Sasuke melotot, tapi nggak ngomong apa pun. Emang udah dasarnya dia nggak mau ngegunain jurus itu, koq. Lagian, kalo pun dia mo make tuh jurus buat Kyuubi dari tadi, tetep aja bakal sulit. Kyuubi kan gesit ? Pas temen-temennya berhasil nahan dia kayaq sebelumnya juga ... sulit buat bikin mata Kyuubi fokus ke dia.

"Aku nggak tau sih kalo kamu yang make bakal gimana jadinya nanti. Tapi, yang pastinya sekarang ini aku bisa bilang ... kalau jurus Man-gekyo yang barusan kugunain cuma ngefek ke Ryuu-chan."

"Loe ini sebenarnya ... siapa ?" tanya Shikamaru, nggak ngurangin kewaspadaan. "Lalu ... kenapa loe ngebantu kami ? Bukannya loe anggota Akatsuki ? Kenapa malah ngebiarin bijuu kayaq Kyuubi lepas begitu aja ? Apa maksud loe sebenarnya ?"

'Tobi' melangkah menjauhi mereka, lalu nunduk ngambil topeng spiralnya yang terbelah dua. "Hmm ... rahasia." jawabnya, santai. Shikamaru menatapnya, tajam. "Tapi ... aku kasih clue deh ... " ucap 'Tobi'lagi. Dia lalu ngerapatin kedua belah topeng tadi n ajaibnya benda itu langsung kembali nyambung !. "Aku ... bukan orang yang sama dengan Tobi. Namaku ... Uchiha Madara." Ucapnya, sambil berbalik lalu melompat pergi ke tempat di mana Shukaku berada.

"Uchiha ... Madara ... ?" ulang Sasuke, pelan. _Koq rasanya gue pernah denger, ya ?_

Setelah member Akatsuki tadi udah gak keliatan dari sana, Shikamaru menghampiri Gaara, sementara Sasuke tetap di samping Kyuubi. Cowok Uchiha tsb menatap wajah sang siluman yang sekarang udah nggak bergerak. Pandangan matanya kosong, kayaq boneka hidup. Sasuke menggeleng keras. Berusaha menepis rasa prihatin yang ada di kepalanya. Lalu ia pun mengucapkan beberapa mantra segel n menyegel Kyuubi dengan Fuuin no jutsu khususnya. Tapi, kali ini lebih gentle. Nggak pake hantaman sekuat tenaga kayaq sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wujudnya pun kembali berubah jadi Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas, lega. Doi ngelap keringat di dahi.

Angin semilir berhembus.

" ... "

"Uuuhh~ ... "

_He ?_ Denger suara rintihan barusan, bikin Sasuke langsung kembali natap muka Naruto. Cowok blonde itu nggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. Sebelum akhirnya buka mata.

"Sa-. Brengsek ? Elo di sini ?"

"Bego ? Lu udah nyadar ? ... "

Sasuke ngehela nafas lagi. Kali ini dia bener2 lega. Naruto keliatannya baik2 aja. Kemampuan restore-nya Kyuubi emang bener2 berguna banget. Diam-diam doi jadi ngerasa iri juga kekuatan itu.

Naruto lalu bangkit perlahan, duduk. Sasuke ngebantunya dengan ngedorong bagian punggung.

"Huatsyi !"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersin. "Oey ! Kalo lagi bersin tutup mulut, dong ! Virusnya bisa nyebar, tau !" Sasuke marah-marah. "Aah ! Rese' lu ! Gue bersin kan bukan karna guenya yang mau ?" Setelah ngucapin itu, si Naruto bersin lagi. Dia lalu ngeraih baju hitam (dengan sedikit warna putih di ujungnya) model yukata pendek yg dipake Sasuke n nge'sroot' ingusnya di situ. (yukatanya dimasukkin celana. kayaq baju samurai tempo dulu itu loh. Cuman yg dipake Sasuke tuh lengannya nggak melebar gitu, celananya juga nggak lebar. Dia make celana ninja yang kayaq dipake Kakashi).

'SROOT !'

"What theff- ! Ghah ! Jijay loe !" Sasuke ngedorong Naruto ngejauh dari bajunya yang kena ingus. "Huatsyi !" Naruto bersin lagi. Dia lalu ngegosok ujung hidungnya pake jari telunjuk sejenak, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggigil. Hari emang udah mo menjelang malam. "Duingiiinn ~ ... " Naruto emang lebih nggak tahan dingin daripada panas. Ini juga yang jadi penyebabnya kenapa doi selalu pake jaket ke mana-mana. Walau gak sampe pake jubah panjang kayaq Gaara, sih ... . Beda banget ama Kyuubi n Sasuke yang lebih tahan ama dingin tapi gampang gerah karna panas.

Ngeliat itu, Sasuke pun berdiri n ngelepas serta masangin baju luarnya tadi ke Naruto dari belakang. "Hah ?" Naruto ngelirik dia, heran. "Pake itu." kata Sasuke, ketus. Sekarang dia cuma make kaos turtleneck berlengan pendek warna item sebagai atasan. Cowok bermata biru tadi berkedip dua kali. "Elo nggak mau kalo gue sampe kedinginan, ya ?"

"Gue sih nggak peduli. Tapi kalo elo sampe sakit, si Tsunade itu bisa ngehukum gue dengan ngasih misi ranking D sebulan penuh."

"Ooh ...?"

"Lagian ... itu udah kena ingus loe. Jangan lupa cuciin."

Naruto mendengus. _Kata-katanya barusan bikin gue jadi ingat ama Kyuubi, deh. Nah, lho ? Kyuubi ? Gimana nasibnya tuh rubah pas gue K.O ?_. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hah ?" telinga Sasuke menegang. Saat di mana Naruto nyebut namanya tanpa kata 'brengsek' itu adalah saat-saat di mana dia lagi mo ngomong serius. "Elo ... sempet ketemu Kyuubi, ya ?" tanya si blonde, rada hati-hati.

"Bukannya sekedar ketemu, tapi gue juga sempet berantem ama dia. Bukan cuma gue sih, Tapi anak-anak juga tuh." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Neji cs yang masih pingsan pake jari jempolnya. Naruto berdiri n menatap pemandangan itu, ngeri. "Mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan ?" tanyanya ke Uchiha, panik.

"Mereka masih hidup."

Jawabannya barusan bikin Naruto ngehela nafas lega.

"Elo ... " Sasuke mulai ngomong lagi. " ... kenapa sampe ngelepasin Kyuubi, padahal udah berkali-kali gue larang, haaaaaaa ?" tanyanya, geram. "Eh ? Ahaha ... " Naruto cuma ketawa-ketawa, kaku.

"Udah gue bilang, Kyuubi tuh jahat ! Elu jangan sembarangan ngelepasin dia !"

Naruto sewot. "Kyuubi nggak jahat ! Dia cuman 'beda' aja. Cuman rada usil n kadang ilang kontrol doang, koq !"

"Heh ! Gara-gara beda, usil, n ilang kontrolnya itu ... kami semua hampir terbunuh, paham loe ?"

"Ugh, tapi ... tapi ... "

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Sasuke mendengus, dia lalu nepuk pundak cowok itu, pelan. "Yang sekarang paling dekat dengan kata 'terbunuh' itu justru si Gaara ...". Naruto langsung berdiri."Kyuubi nggak mungkin ngebunuh Gaara !"

"Kenapa loe bisa seyakin itu ?"

"Itu karna-!"

"Ssssh ... " Shikamaru mendesis, keras. "Jangan brisik. Tenang dikit, dong." ujarnya, yang lagi duduk di sebelah Gaara. Mata Naruto terbelalak ngeliat sobat merahnya yg nggak bergerak. "Gaara !" Dia pun langsung menghambur duduk di sebelahnya, plus ngeraih tangan kanannya, erat. Sasuke juga mendekati mereka.

"Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara !" panggil Naruto, ngeguncangin dadanya. "Tenang, Naruto. Dia masih hidup. Dia bakal baek2 aja, koq. Sekarang cuma perlu istirahat, doang." Shikamaru tersenyum singkat. Sasuke menatapnya, gak percaya. Luka di kaki kiri Gaara kan parah ? Rongganya gede banget. Darahnya juga tadi susah banget buat dihentikan. Dia udah kehilangan banyak darah !

Seolah bisa ngebaca pikiran Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung nunjuk ke arah kaki kiri Gaara yang jadi masalah utama. Sang Uchiha pun ngikutin arah yg ditunjuk itu n dibikin tercengang. Kaki Gaara udah pulih !. Sasuke ngangkat kaki itu, heran. "Bener-bener nggak ada bekasnya sama sekali ! Gila ! Kenapa bisa gini ?". Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Gue juga dari tadi bingung soal itu ... "

"Tapi ... koq mulus, ya ?"

'PLAK !'

Naruto langsung nepis tangan Sasuke yang dari tadi ngangkat n megang-megang kaki Gaara. "Sampe kapan loe mo megang-megang, ha ? Kaki Gaara dari dulu emang gitu, koq !" Naruto meluk sebagian tubuh sobatnya tadi n bergeser agak jauh dari Sasuke. "Dasar ero !".

Kaki Gaara emang keliatan mulus. Soalnya dia jarang n hampir bisa dibilang nggak pernah ngegunain taijutsu seumur hidupnya. Makanya badannya nggak pernah punya memar or dapat bekas luka (Pas latihan ama Kyuubi, lukanya langsung disembuhin). Beda ama Naruto cs yang kakinya rada berotot. Sering dipake taijutsu, sih !. Kalo Gaara yang baru latihan kurang lebih seminggu, belum keliatan ada ototnya, bersih-simple-putih-mulus.

Dulu, kalo pun dia berantem ... dia jarang banget bergerak dari tempatnya. Kalo pun Gaaranya bergerak, itu pun diikuti ama 'pasir terbang' di kakinya. Jadi, intinya dia itu jarang banget ngegunain kaki buat olahraga ! Udah gitu ... pake celana panjang terus, lagi ! Ya jelas aja nggak bakal kena debu, panas, dsb. (*karna lumayan banyak yg comment soal ini, maka kujelasin di sini aja*)

"Udah, udah ... " Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri. "Gue mo meriksa yang lain juga, sekalian mo siap-siap pulang sebisa mungkin. Gaara juga musti dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jaga-jaga aja kalo-kalo ada luka dalam yang kita nggak tau ..." ucapnya, sambil lalu. Sasuke n Naruto kembali beralih ke kazekage. Cowok pirang tadi tersenyum. "Gaara ... syukurlah ... elo baek-baek aja ... ". Sasuke menatap muka Naruto, lalu Gaara, gantian. "Elo ... sayang banget ama dia, ya ?"

"Ya eyalah ... Dia kan sobat terbaik gue ... ?" jawab Naruto, nggak ngalihin pandangan dari Gaara yang keliatan lagi tidur. Sasuke cemberut. "Lalu ... bagi loe, gue ini apaan ?" tanyanya, ketus. Naruto angkat muka, natap dia. "Elo ? Elo tuh udah kayaq sodara gue, Sasuke." katanya, bikin Uchiha tadi langsung terdiam sejenak. "Naruto ... " dia jadi terharu. Cowok bermata biru tadi nyengir. "Iya. Elo udah gue anggep kayaq adek gue sendiri." katanya, ceria.

'CTIK !' Dahi Sasuke muncul satu kedutan. "'Adek', kata loe ... ?" Dia geram. "Eh. Gue lebih tua dari loe, gue juga lebih dewasa. Gue lebih tangguh, lebih pinter. Badan gue juga lebih tinggi. Ya jelas gue yang paling pantes jadi 'kakak' dong, daripada elo ?"

"Tapi, gue kan maunya punya adek ?"

"Elo tuh nggak ada pantes-pantesnya jadi kakak. Siapa pun yang dapet kakak kayaq loe pasti kena sial."

"Brengsek loe !"

"Bego loe."

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang lagi meriksa Sakura n ngedenger pertengkaran SasuNaru barusan, cuman bisa muterin bola mata. _Haaah ... mulai lagi tuh duo. Bikin berisik aja ... . Cape deh ..._ .

.

.

MB (Masih Bersambung ... )

KP : Kyuubi ... akhirnya u kesegel juga ...

Kyuubi : Bebasin gue ! Bebasin gueeee ! (*nggedor-gedor kerangkeng*)

KP : (*cueks*) Spesial buat buat FairoNeko ...

Mua-aaaaaaaffff ! Aku gak jadi nulis masa lalu Kyuubi di chap 14 sesuai rencana yg kubilang pas di Chap 13. Sorryyy ! Tiba-tiba aja otak aneh ku ini nyuruh aku ngepending itu dulu buat nanti. Kemungkinan besar sih di chap 16 (karna man-gekyo nya Madara, tuh !).

Gaara : Yah ... namanya juga orang yg sering mikir sambil jalan ... , bukannya mikir dulu baru jalan ...

KP : Makasih, Gaara ...

Gaara : Gue nyindir, bukannya muji ...

KP : Oiya, nih ... kayaqnya mulai muncul beberapa pembaca yang ngeliat kalo hubungan u n Kyuubi itu terkesan YAOI.

Gaara : Ap-

Kyuubi : -Paaaaaaaa ?

KP : (*nyumbat kuping & ngadep pemirsa*) Yah, soalnya aku suka banget ama Gaara. Bisa dibilang cinta, malah. N karakter Kyuubi tuh muncul karna keinginanku yg mo nge-klaim Gaara tapi gak bisa-bisa.

Naruto : Kesian de loe ... (*ditendang*)

KP : Pas kubaca lagi fic ini ...

... Iya, ya ? wah, aku terlalu nyurahin rasa sukaku yang rada sinting itu ke Kyuubi, nih ! Eh, tapi aku nggak berencana mo ngebuat fic ini se yaoi-yaoinya, lho. Mungkin Shounen ai aja kali ya ? Awalnya, sih ... cuman mo bikin fic soal crita persahabatan antar Naruto n Gaara, (nggak ada rencana ngemunculin Kyuubi sama sekali !) tapi lagi2 ujung2nya jadi gak sesuai rencana !

Bagiku, Gaara n Naruto tuh cocok banget jadi sobat sejati (teringat ama almarhum sobatku sendiri, nih). n di fic yg kubuat ini mereka berdua juga sebatas sahabat, bukan pasangan, loh. Yaaah ~ tapi mungkin rada beda kalo antara Naruto n Sasuke. (mreka lebih terkesan lebih dekat !). Kalo cinta Shukaku ke Gaara lebih bernuansa keibuan. Trus gimana ama Gaara n Kyuubi ?

Kyuubi : Eh, kalo fic ini berubah jadi yaoi, gue bakal cium si Gaara sampe berdarah, sampe nangis, n sampe pingsan karna kehabisan nafas.

Naruto : Sadis, loe !

Shukaku : (*nutup kuping Gaara*) Jangan dengerin kata-kata super-sadis itu, Gaara ...

Gaara : Eh ? Emangnya barusan Kyuubi ngomong apaan, Shu ?

KP : NGGAK MAU ! NGGAK MAU ! NGGAK RELA ! Karna biar gimana juga Kyuubi itu bukan aku ! Aku cemburu, tauuuu ! Cemburuuu ! Nggak bakal kuijinin, pokoknyaaa !

Gaara : Brisik. Nggak perlu tereak-tereak gitu, kan ? (*udah dilepas ama Shukaku*)

KP : Gaara, aku datang ngelamar u. Jadilah istriku. (*dijitak*)

Sasuke : Bodoh ! Kebalik, tau !

(Note : author adalah cewek)

KP : Emang kenapa nggak boleh ? Aku suka Gaara. N Aku pengen dia ada di rumah sementara aku nyari nafkah di luar. Salah ?

Naruto : Ya jelas salah ! Itu kiamat, namanya !

KP : Habis ... bagiku Gaara itu uke, sih. (*tau istilah seme-uke dari manga Fruits Basket jilid ... lupa !*).

Gaara : Seenaknya aja !

Naruto : Semua cowok paling cool, keren, n tangguh juga loe jadiin uke !

Gaara : Liat yang bener, dong. Gue nih seme tulen, tau !

KP : Wah ? Gaara ? Jadi u ngaku kalo u nya gay ?

Gaara : Wha- ! Nggak ! bukan !

KP : yang barusan apaan ~ ?

Gaara : Elo ngejebak gue.

KP : Nggak koq ~ ? (*meluk Gaara*)

Gaara : (*merinding*) Aaah ! mundur ! pergi sana ! ke laut aja loe ! (*mukul2 kepala author*)

KP : Haaaaahh ~ Gaaraaaa ~ . Kalo u nolak n berontak gini aku jadi makin suka, lho ... . Jadi makin semangat deh ... . Aku suka kalo u ngemunculin reaksi penolakan. Rasanya lebih seru ~

Gaara : Sinting !

Kyuubi : Eh, pembaca. Setuju nggak, kalo author gila ini kita pukulin aja supaya waras ?

* * *

**Balasan Review :

* * *

**

**To Hiru-san **: Paling suka chap 13 karna Gaara nya berdarah-darah ? Mwahahahahah ! Sip !

Gaara : Apa maksudnya ama 'sip' itu, hah ?

KP : Salam buat Hiruma ! N titip pesan. Isinya : Mau nggak, jadi partnerku ?

KyuuNaru : JANGAN MAU !

KP : Hah ? Apa ? Mo nyantet aku pake boneka jerami supaya ngupdate cepet ? Silakan aja. Ntar biar kukentutin sampe mental tuh mantra nggak diundang.

Naruto : Jijay ! Lu nggak kepikiran cara lain yang lebih elit, apa ? (*nutup idung*)

* * *

**To Kirazu Haruka** : Kyuubi keren banget di chapter 13 ? Koq rasa-rasanya banyakan yang muji dia, ya ? Padahal dia kan chara yang paling sadistis di sini ?

Kyuubi : Heh. Gue gitu loh ...

KP : Oh ? Gaara juga dibilang keren, nih !

Gaara : Oh, makasih.

Kyuubi : Mananya yang keren dari orang yang selalu gue injak-injak ?

Gaara : Jangan ingetin ama bagian yg itu, dong !

KP : Shikamaru dkk ngancurin suasana aja dengan kedatangan mereka ... gitu, katanya ... (*ngabaca review*)

Shikamaru : Oey, oey ... kami nih dateng murni buat nolongin Gaara, tau ... . Koq diprotes, si ? Haaahh ... cewek emang bikin bingung ...

KP : Heh ? Kyuubi di chap 13 bisa dibilang nembak Gaara ?

Kyuubi : (*blush*) Wuapwaaaa ? Gue nembak dia kata loe ? Heh ! Mana mungkin gue ngucapin kalimat memalukan macam ci ... ci .. cint ... ghaah ! apa pun itu !

Gaara : Dia nggak nembak gue, koq, Haruka-san ...

Kyuubi : Elo ...

Gaara : Di fic SDK ini Kyuubi nggak punya pistol. Beda ama di fic KucingPerak yg laen, yg judulnya 'Hero apa Heroine ?'. Di situ, Kyuubi baru punya pistol ... (*promosi* XP)

Kyuubi : Bego ! Bukan 'nembak' yg itu maksudnya. Ah, udahlah !

Gaara : Koq elu jadi sewot ?

KP : Oh, thanks udah ngasih gambaran (*tulisan*) soal endingnya game LoM. Eh ? suka milih senjata 2H sword juga ya ? Hehe ! Sama dunks ! Tapi, kalo make itu, kita jadi nggak bisa make perisai, kan ? Nggak masalah. Yang penting tuh nyerang !

Gaara : Petarung yang gegabah ...

KP : Eh, nangkisnya pake pedang, Gaara.

Gaara : Whatever ...

KP : Apa, Frau ? Servant of the Evil Vocaloid ? Apaan tuh ? Game, ya ? Seru nggak ? Ntar coba kucari deh kalo seru.

Naruto : Jah ! Nggak tau, dia !

(PS : Nggak papa kalo reviewnya panjang. Aku malah suka, koq ! *grin*)

* * *

**To Hyori Sagi** : Gak tega kalo Gaara nya kesiksa terus ? Waah, sori ya ? hehe ...

Gaara : Loe nggak keliatan kayaq bener2 minta maaf. Apalagi pake ketawa segala gitu ...

KP : Yaaah ... tapi sekarang kan si Kyuubi udah dibales. Trus, Gaaranya juga gak disiksa lagi, kan ?

Gaara : jadi loe bakal berenti nulis gue yg kesiksa di sini ? (*penuh harap*)

KP : ... ummm, tau deh !

Gaara : Oey !

KP : Oiya, nitip pesan ke Sasuke yang di sana : Jangan sakiti my reader, atau kupangkas rambut kebanggan u itu !

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Apa ? Ketinggalan ? Yah, nggak papa, koq. Namanya juga masyarakat Indo. Dari dulu selalu ketinggalan ...

Gaara : hey, elu malu-maluin bangsa loe aja . Jangan ngomong gitu. Nggak sopan.

KP : Eh ? mo ngungkapin perasaan ? wah, Yuki-chan ini ~

Naruto : Mreka nggak waras, mreka nggak waras. Baik Yuki-chan mau pun Kuper ...

KP : Woyoy ! Jangan seenaknya nyingkat namaku ! Jadinya jelek, tau !

Naruto : Nama loe kepanjangan. Makanya gue singkat jadi 'Kuper' !

KP : Itu bisa berarti Kurang-Pergaulan, tau ! Negatif ! (*ngebungkam Naruto*). Lagian yang mo diungkapinnya adalah rasa penasaran soal pen-name ku itu. Nggak kayaq yg loe pikirin ...

Naruto : Ngooh... ? (trans : Oooh ... ? *gara-gara dibungkam*)

KP : Kenapa aku milih nama KucingPerak ? Itu karna dari dulu aku suka kucing, n punya gigi taring kayaq kucing yang rada menonjol alias gigi gingsul (anehnya cuman taring yg di sebelah kiri). Kalo senyum, taring kiri itu jadi keliatan ! Tapi, sekarang sih, nggak menonjol lagi ... (dibawa ke dokter gigi). Oh, trus aku suka paduan warna hitam n putih. (kayaq kaos hitam bergaris putih, n sjenisnya). Kalo digabungin jadinya abu-abu, kan ? Tapi, karna warna itu kesannya jadul, maka kuubah dikit jadi perak yg kesannya lebih modern, warna millenium, gitu loh !. Selain itu ,.. karna laptopku warnanya silveer (Perak).^^

Oya, btw. Di Facebook ada yang make nama KucingPerak, tapi bukan aku tuh. Nggak tau kenapa tuh orang bisa kepikiran nama unik macem kucingperak juga ...

Naruto : bukan loe aja kale ... yang bisa mikirin nama itu ...

KP : Eh ? Pikiran jadi mesum pas adegan Kyuubi ngegigit pundak-lengan Gaara ?

Gaara : Tuh, kan ! Udah dibilangin ! Pasti bakal ada yg ngrasa gitu !

KP : Halaah ... Kyuubi sndiri juga nggak protes koq ... (*balik lagi ke Yuki-chan*).

Gaara : Tapi gue yang protes ! (*dikurung*)

KP : Eh ? Knapa nggak nggigit jarinya aja ?

Kyuubi : Jiah ! Mana puas kalo jari doang ?

KP : Anggep lah makan ayam, emang u sendiri puas kalo cuman makan ceker ? Aku sih sukanya sayap ...

Kyuubi : Gue sih sukanya dada ...

Shukaku : Gue sukanya leher sampe kepala ...

Naruto : Kalo gue sukanya paha ! (*tiba-tiba muncul*) . Eh, brengsek. Kalo loe sukanya apa ?"

Sasuke : Hmm ... gue sukanya pantat ...

Naruto : Yah ! Dasar chicken-ass ... Cocok amat ama rambut loe ...

Sasuke : Ini model cockatoo, tau !

KP : Kalo Yuki-chan sukanya apa ?

Gaara : Udah stop ! Gue tau kalo kalian ngomongin ayam, tapi gue jadi merinding, nih !

KP : Yah, intinya tuh begini ... . Bagian tubuh manusia yang kira-kira kalo digigit ama harimau (koq harimau ?) n nggak langsung mati ... apaan ? antara bahu, lengan, n kaki, kan ?. Soalnya Kyuubi nggak mo ngebunuh Gaara, apalagi aku selaku author ... yg begitu mencintai Gaara ...

Gaara : Huekh !

KP : Yah, gitu deh. Saat mikir bagian mana yang nggak bakal langsung bikin mati kalo terluka, ya cuma itu yang kepikiran ...

Oh, ya . Gaara emang nganggep Orville itu piaraannya koq. Orvillenya aja yg seenak perut nganggep Gaara papanya ... (*dipatuk*). Rencananya sih ... tuh lil' bird masih bakal terus kuhidupin ...

Terharu ama Kyuubi ? wah, tokoh berangasan macam dia bisa juga bikin orang terharu, ya ?

Kyuubi : maksud loe ? (*marah*)

KP : Ahahaha ! Enggak ... . Oiy, dia nitip salam cinta buat u ama Saso.

Kyuubi : Cinta ditolak. Karna ada yang gue cintai sekarang.

KP : Nggak boleh ! Gaara itu milikku ! Aku yg cinta ama dia !

Kyuubi : Nggak ! Dia milik gue !

Sasori : Padahal kan cuma 'salam' ? Ah, Cuekin aja mereka ... . Hai, Yuki-chan. Salam cinta kembali ... .

* * *

**To FairoNeko** : Kasian ama KyuuGaaNaru, ya ... ? Aku juga ...

Kyuubi : Tumben loe kasian ama orang ...

KP : U kan bukan orang, Kyuu ? u siluman ...

Kyuubi : (*ngedumel*)

KP : Sasuke narsis, ya ? Gimana pendapat u tentang rambut kebanggaannya itu yang ditarik ama Shikamaru di chap ini ? Hehe ... biar nyaho !

Sasuke : Author ! kurang ajar loe !

KP : Gimana Shukaku n Tobi ? Ada deh ~ ...

Yak ! yang Hero apa heroine juga nggak kulupakan, koq ...

* * *

**To Blissasster** : Hai ! Bliss ! karna u ngereviewnya lewat PM aja, aku balas di PM juga, yaaa ~ ? (*melambai lebay*)

* * *

**To Airi The SoGa **: Nah, yang ini malah justru cuman kasian ama Kyuubi n Gaara ... . Narutonya nggak, ya ?

Naruto : Airi tegaaa ~ . Padahal kan gue sempet ditusuk ...

KP : nggak usah nangis bacanya. Author ini nggak suka bikin cewek nangis ... . Tapi, kalo cowok ... nangis aja ! hehe ...

Gaara : Dasar schizo ...

KP : Eh ? Gaara, nangis dong ! (*megang kamera*)

Gaara : Ogah !

KP : Hey, kalo soal kenapa kaki Gaara bisa mulus, udah kujelasin di atas,kan ? Kaki Naruto juga, koq. Cuman ... dia lebih kerasa 'tegang' alias rada berotot dikit karna sering lari ke sana kemari kayaq anjing ... . (kayaq kakinya pelari gitu, lho)

Naruto : Oey !

KP : Kalo Gaara tuh lebih lembut n putih ... . Dia kan my ukeeeee ! ('PLAK !' *ditampar*)

Nah, ini ... ada juga yang bersyukur karna Shikamaru cs dateng nyelametin Gaara. reviewer yang satunya tadi malah kecewa karna mereka dateng 'ngegangguin' Kyuubi ama Gaara. Bingung deh ~

Lha ? Koq u malah tiba-tiba ngebayangin Kyuubi yang ngebor di depan Gaara ? Gimana jadinya tuh ?

Kyuubi : Hey, mana mungkin gue mau ngelakuin gerakan memalukan macam ngebor itu ? Nggak gue banget, tau !

KP : Halaaaah ... . ngucapin kata-kata yang memalukan nggak mau, ngelakuin hal yang memalukan juga nggak mau. Maunya u itu apa si ?

Kyuubi : Loe jangan ngomong kayaq gue yang gak wajar gitu, dong !

KP : (*cuek*) Iya emang. Dia juga emang nggak suka dibilang lembut. Karna ...

Kyuubi : Kata 'lembut' nggak cocok buat gue ! (*nyerobot*)

* * *

**To Uchiha Esti** : Hah ? pokoknya aku author terfavorit u ? Wah, jadi malu nih ... (*nendang-nendang Naruto saking malunya*)

Naruto : Koq nendang gue ?

Gaara : Eh, Esti. Gue rasa loe mabok pas nulis dia tuh author favorit ...

KP : (*nyium Gaara*)

Gaara : (*langsung tepar*)

KP : Hmm ? makin kejam si Kyuubi, makin keluar inner-coolnya ? Waw, kalimat u keren lho ...

Kyuubi : Gue kan keren luar dalem ... ? (*sombong*)

KP : Eh, eh ... Muka Gaara emang sweet banget pas nangis !

Gaara : (*udah siuman*) jangan nyebut 'sweet' ke cowok !

KP : What ? Esti nanya aku ini cowok apa cewek ? Wah, aku cewek, koq. Asli ! Yah, walau berjiwa seme ... tetep aja cewek.

Gaara : Halah. Sobat loe aja nyebut loe cowok ...

KP : Kalo aku cowok, berarti aku nggak bisa nikah ama u n gay karna udah berani menyatakan cinta ke u, Gaara ... .

Gaara : Nggak denger ... nggak denger ... gue nggak denger ... ~

KP : Eh, tapi aku nggak tomboy, koq. Nggak tomboy. Aku masih mau pake rok (lebih suka n sering pake celana, sih ... ). Trutama kalo di luar. Suka santun juga, nggak berangasan ... . Kayaq cewek umumnya, lah ...

Kyuubi : Iya kalo di 'luar'. Beda lagi kalo di 'dalam' ...

KP : Oh, Esti nanyain alamat email ? klik aja email yg ada di accountku. Klik aja namaku (KucingPerak) di deket avatar fic ini. (btw, avatar itu aku bikin sendiri loh ... . gbr utamanya sih, ngambil dari deviantart orang ... hehe ...).

yawdah, kutulis aja nih :

Waha ! Aku senang ternyata u suka Gaara juga. Tapi, jangan cium dia, ya ?

Gaara : Elo juga jangan !

KP : Kalo hub Kyuubi n Gaara kayaq yaoi ... emang iya ! hahay !

Tapi, gak bakal kubikin mereka kissing or more. Karna ... Gaara itu milikku-! (*dibantai*)

* * *

**To avy. kuro. sabaku**: Kyuubi kayaq Fahrinya Manohara ?

Kyuubi : Sama sekali nggak ! Gue nggak suka ngasih bekas luka ke badan istri ! Kalo pun pas berantem sampe luka-luka segala, pasti gue sembuhin sampe bekasnya nggak ada sama sekali !

Gaara : Siapa yang loe maksud dengan 'istri' itu, hah ?

Kyuubi : Elo.

Gaara : Ogah ! Gue maunya punya istri, bukannya dijadiin istri !

KP : Oiy, di fic ini si Gaara is straight.

Sasuke : Yah, asal loe nggak brubah pikiran lagi aja, ntar ...

* * *

KP : Bagi u - uyang ngereview lewat PM n email, bakal kubales lewat sana juga !

See u next chapter !


	16. Past

'POONG ... '

Kyuubi : Bunyi 'Pong' apaan tuh ?

Naruto : Bunyi kepala author yang kosong, karna abis ngeliat fanart yang gambarnya lumayan bagus ...

Gaara : Kalo bagus, kenapa dia bengong diem kayaq badan ditinggalin ama rohnya gitu ?

Naruto : Masalahnya tuh objek fanart tadi ... adalah ... gambar u n Hinata lagi kissing di depan gerbang Konoha, Gaara.

Gaara : Wha-

Kyuubi : Whaaaaaat ?

KP : (*rohnya udah kembali*). Nggak rela ! nggak rela ! (*melotot ke Naruto*) Naruto, jagain istri u, dong !

Hinata : (*blushing*)

Naruto : Hoe ? Sejak kapan Hinata jadi istri gue ?

Sasuke : Oey, jangan sembarangan dong. Loe mo gue chidori ?

KP : Naruto, nasehatin suami loe itu supaya lebih sopan ama author ...

Naruto : Hua ? Ini juga, kapan si Sasuke jadi suami gue ?

(Note : author penyuka yaoi n straight, tapi pembenci yuri. walau gak sampe ngeflame. Tambahan nih *edit* : Aku mutusin bahwa fanfic ini bakal jadi fic Shonai (**Shounen ai**) So, bagi yang gak suka, back aja woke ? bagi yang gak suka tapi penasaran ... jangan salahin aku kalo sampe terpengaruh ... . n bagi yang suka ... nyengir aja,deh ! Peace, minna-san ! :))

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Past**

**Warning : 'Agak' Menyedihkan**

**(Note lagi : Di sini, Kyuubi dipanggil 'Ryuu')

* * *

**

...

"Ampun ! Ampuni hamba, Ryuu-sama !"

"Aaah ! Payah loe ! Gitu aja keok !" Seorang anak berambut pirang kemerahan ngangkat kakinya yang baru aja dipake buat nginjak kepala seorang pria bertubuh besar. Pria gede tadi pun langsung dipapah ama temennya yang dari tadi cuman menonton dengan cemas. Sedangkan anak cowok yg baru aja ngalahin orang tsb cuma mendengus sambil ngeliat sekelilingnya, natap deretan orang-orang yang tengah berbaris dengan rapi di luar sisi-sisi pager kayu yang melingkar. Hmm ... kurang tepat sih, kalo dibilang 'deretan orang-orang'. Coz, sebenarnya mereka adalah siluman !. Semuanya berwujud manusia, tapi mata mereka berwarna merah.

"Ayo, siapa yang paling kuat di antara loe semua, maju sini !" seru anak cowok tadi, bertolak pinggang. Para siluman rubah yang berjajar di sana bergidik, takut. Gak ada yang berani maju. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang senggol-senggolan nyuruh temennya buat maju ketimbang diri mereka sendiri. Hal itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu menit.

Bocah yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan berbentuk lingkaran tadi kini mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, nunggu dengan nggak sabarnya. Sepuluh detik kemudian, doi udah nggak tahan lagi. "Dasar payah kalian semua !"

'WOOOOSH !'

Angin yang melingkar tiba-tiba keluar berhembus dari sekeliling tubuh bocah tsb, bikin pager kayu sekaligus makhluk-makhluk yang pada berjajar di situ kelempar dengan 'wuaaa' yang kedengaran kayaq koor menyayat hati. "Yah, lagi-lagi gue gagal ngendaliin angin dengan baik. Ngatur chakra emang susah ... " gerutu Ryuu, nggak puas.

Setelah angin dadakan tadi mereda, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda melompat muncul di hadapannya. Rambutnya pirang pucat sepunggung. Mengenakan baju atasan abu-abu berbulu tanpa lengan, juga hand-band (or wrist band), n celana panjang simple dengan warna abu-abu yang lebih gelap. Sebuah kain putih panjang terikat melingkar di pinggangnya. Di kedua kakinya terpasang sepatu sendal ala ninja berwarna abu-abu gelap. Trus kayaq yang laen, kedua matanya berwarna merah.

"Ryuu-sama." cowok yang baru dateng tadi berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan siluman rubah yang dipanggil 'Ryuu-sama' tadi, hormat. "Halaah ! Nggak usah pake berlutut-lutut segala ! Ribet banget seh loe ... " Ryuu ncengkram n narik lengannya supaya berdiri, kasar. Tinggi mereka kini sejajar. Meski pemuda blonde yg baru dateng tadi keliatan rada lebih tinggi tujuh senti. "Ini sudah jadi kewajiban hamba tiap kali berhadapan dengan anda yang merupakan putra tunggal dari Yooko-sama, sang ratu rubah ..."

"Temu ... " Ryuu tersenyum, lembut. Tapi tiga detik kemudian mukanya berubah sangar, nyeremin bagi yg liat. "Lu minta dicekik, ya ? Haaaaa ?" ancamnya, seram. Baik muka maupun suaranya. Cowok blonde tadi langsung memucat. Muka seriusnya langsung ilang. Sang tuan mudanya ini emang nggak pernah suka diperlakukan layaknya tuan muda yg emang udah seharusnya. Alasannya sih : _"Huh ! Kalo mo ngomong aja make salam n berlutut-lutut kayaq gitu, cuma buang-buang waktu, tau ! Nggak ada gunanya. Emangnya kalo elo berlutut segala, gue bakal panjang umur, gitu ? Enggak kan ? Udah, ah ! Nggak usah ngelakuin hal yang nggak ada gunanya macam itu ! Elo sendiri juga sebenarnya capek kan kalo musti ngejongkok-jongkok segala pas ketemu gue ? Ngaku aja deh !"_. Gitu, deh ...

Kyuubi no Ryuu alias Ryuu si ekor sembilan ini juga nggak suka make baju-baju yang 'menandakan status'nya. Dia lebih suka make baju kayaq rakyat biasa. Malah lebih nyantai dari kebanyakan rakyatnya. Dia sukanya make yg modelnya mirip ama yang dipake sama pengawal pribadinya tsb. Alasannya pas ditanya : _"Heh ? Lu nyuruh gue make baju yg berlapis-lapis kayaq gitu ? Gila aja ... . Panas, tau ! Ogah, gue ! Lagian, kalo pake itu, gue jadi susah gerak. n kalo berantem, baju kayaq gitu cuman ngeganggu. Bisa jadi faktor kekalahan yang fatal tuh. Karna bisa nyangkut or dtarik ama lawan ! Khususnya buat gue yang suka make taijutsu !"_. Begitulah ...

"Maafkan hamba, Ryuu-sama. Tapi, harap Anda bersedia mengenakan ini ... " Temujin nyerahin sebuah jubah bebulu merah yang lembut padanya, yang tadinya diletakkin ama Ryuu sembarangan di atas pager (pagernya udah hancur) begitu aja. Ryuu ngeliatin benda itu, lalu muka pengawal pribadinya, gantian. "Yooko mau ke sini, ya ?". tanyanya. Saat2 di mana Temujin yg udah tau dia gak suka pake jubah begitu nganjurin dia make, adalah saat-saat di mana Kyuubi no Yooko mo nyamperin dia.

Temujin mengangguk. "Ya. Kira-kira sepuluh detik lagi beliau akan tiba di sini."

Ryuu berdecak, kesal. "Ck !"

Sepuluh detik kemudian ...

Seorang wanita cantik datang dengan langkah cepat ke lokasi mereka. Meski mukanya keliatan muda, usianya nggak bisa dibilang begitu. Apa ? berapa usia sesungguhnya ? Maaf, top secret, pemirsa ... .

Kulitnya putih rada cokelat dikit kayaq Ryuu. Rambutnya merah n panjang banget sampe nyaris nyentuh tanah. Tapi terlihat bagus bak iklan shampo. Dia make kimono merah n orange lengkap dengan jubah bulu merah yg panjangnya nyampe ke tanah. Dia disertai oleh pengawal pribadinya, Taruho. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek, bertubuh lumayan tinggi, n berkacamata. Wajahnya tampak ramah, tapi kalo dalam keadaan bertarung tampangnya bakal berubah super-sangar.

Ratu rubah tadi juga diikuti ama satu siluman lagi, yaitu tabib pribadinya. Dia seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sepinggang. Dia rada mirip ama Temujin. Coz, meski lebih pendek, dia tuh kakaknya Temujin. Oiya, namanya Shion. Taruho n Shion selalu ngikutin Yooko ke mana pun dia pergi (kecuali ke kamar mandi n ke kamar tidur, tentunya !)

"Yooko-sama ... " Semua siluman yang ada di sana langsung berlutut, hormat. Kecuali Taruho, Shion, n pemuda bernama Ryuu tadi. Wanita tadi ngeliat ke sekeliling, rada nggak heran ngeliat area latihan di situ ancur.

Setelah merintahin semuanya berdiri, sang ratu rubah mulai ngefokusin tatapannya ke putra tunggalnya di hadapan.

"Yo !" Ryuu ngangkat telapak tangan kanannya, ngasih salam. Sedangkan jubah merahnya doi bawa pake tangan kiri di atas bahu. "Whassup, Yooko ?". Temujin terperangah ngeliat sikap tuan mudanya itu. Kalo yang lain kayaq gitu, pasti udah dibunuh !. Yooko mijit-mijit dahinya sambil ngehela nafas panjang. "Ryuu ... . Kau terlalu banyak bermain di dunia manusia. Apa-apaan bahasa yang sangat tidak sopan itu ? Pasti kau terkena pengaruh dari sana, kan ?"

"Nggak sopan apanya ? Biasa aja, koq. Gue si fine-fine aja. Yang lainnya juga ngerti-ngerti aja tuh ama apa yang gue omongin. So ? What's the problem ?"

" ... "

"Ah ? Jangan-jangan ... elonya yang nggak ngerti, ya ?" Ryuu tersenyum jahil. Dahi Yooko langsung berkedut. "Heh ! Gue ngerti koq ! Cuman mustinya elo nyadar kalo bahasa macam itu nggak pantes digunain oleh siluman elit macam kita ! Apalagi buat elo yang calon penerus gue ! n Jangan panggil gue 'Yooko', tapi 'ibunda' alias 'Kaa-sama' ! Understood ?"

"Naaah ~ . Kalo ngomong pake gaya bahasa kayaq gini rasanya lebih nyante, kan ? Daripada pake 'saya-anda-aku-kamu-hamba-baginda-de es be' itu ... Halah, kaku banget." Ryuu nyengir, ngacuhin perintah sang ibunda. Yooko langsung nyadar ama apa yang diucapkannya tadi. O-ow, dia jadi kena pengaruh ama anaknya sendiri yang ngegunain 'bahasa nggak elit'! Wanita itu pun langsung pindah dengan kecepatan supernya ke belakang bocah tsb n nendang dia di pantat.

'DUAG !'

"Adow !"

Di dunia ini, yang bisa nyamain kecepatan Ryuu cuman ibunya sendiri.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan begitu pada ibumu sendiri ! Sungguh sangat tidak pantas dan sangat tidak elit !" Yooko kembali dengan 'bahasa elitnya'."Eh ! Emangnya nendang anak sendiri bisa dibilang elit !" Ryuu pun balas menerjangnya.

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !'

Kini ibu n anak barusan sibuk pukul-pukulan n tendang-tendangan kayaq anak kecil berantem.

Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Watak sang ratu rubah n anaknya tsb emang gak beda jauh. Like mother-like son. Tapi, walau begitu Ratu Yooko adalah seorang pemimpin suku rubah yang bijaksana, lho. Tapi, ke-cool-annya sering ancur kalo ngadepin putranya itu.

...

Later

...

"Uuh ~ ... . Dasar rubah betina ... " gerutu Ryuu, yang muka memarnya lagi disembuhin ama Temujin. Perkelahian 'kecil' tadi berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Dia nggak pernah kalah sama siapa pun. Kecuali ibunya sendiri.

Sekarang dia n Temujin ada di atas atap kamarnya. Istana suku rubah berbentuk rumah besar ala Jepang. Bahan dasarnya adalah kayu. Desa rubah terletak jauh tersembunyi di dalam hutan yang terlarang dimasuki oleh manusia. Karna konon katanya, siapa pun yang masuk ke sini gak bakalan selamat. Hal itu emang bener sih. Karna manusia adalah salah satu makanan para siluman rubah. Tapi, mereka nggak keluar hutan dengan sengaja untuk berburu manusia. Mereka lebih sering makan hewan-hewan hutan kayaq kelinci, bajing, rusa, n sejenisnya.

Peraturan untuk nggak berburu manusia itu adalah ketetapan dari ratu rubah, Kyuubi no Yooko. Dia bilang : _"Walau pun kita jauh lebih kuat dari manusia, tapi jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak dari kita. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memiliki kecerdasan di atas kita. Kalau mereka bersatu, kita bisa musnah. Perbandingannya adalah 1 : 1000. Sekarang ini para manusia itu memang tidak bersatu dan sedang terpecah-belah oleh berbagai macam hal. Seperti perang saudara atau perang antar suku yang menyebabkan mereka enggan untuk saling membantu. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jadi, aku perintahkan jangan pernah membunuh manusia di luar dari hutan ini."_

"Selesai." Temujin menurunkan lengannya kembali n duduk agak di bawah, di bagian atap segitiga yang menurun. "Heey, Temu. Sini, duduk di sebelah gue aja." Ryuu nepuk-nepuk bagian tengah atap di sampingnya. "Maafkan hamba, tuan muda. Tapi ... hamba tidak pantas duduk sejajar dengan Anda." tolaknya, sopan.

"Halaah ~ ... .Elo terlalu nurut ama aturan, Temu.". Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tadi manyun. Temujin cuma tersenyum. "Itu kan peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan dari dulu di suku kita ?" katanya, lembut. "Termasuk oleh Yooko-sama."

"Hah ! Si rubah betina itu sih emang gila ama apa yang terkesan 'elit'. Nggak heran kalo dia sepakat ama aturan jadul macam itu."

(KP : Jangan panggil orang tua dengan sebutan nggak sopan kayaq Kyuubi, ya ? *Peace*)

"Tidak apa-apa. Hamba senang melakukannya, karena ... hamba sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Yooko-sama dan Ryuu-sama ... . Hamba akan melakukan apa pun untuk Anda berdua " ucap Temujin lagi, sambil menatap wajah tuan mudanya yang masih duduk beberapa jarak di atas sana.

"Apapun ? kalo gitu ... duduk di sebelah gue, sini."

"Maafkan hamba. Kalo yang itu, hamba tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Stop manggil gue pake '–sama' ?"

"Itu juga tidak bisa."

"Berenti make bahasa sopan kayaq gitu ke gue ?"

"Maaf, yang itu juga-"

"Haaaaahhh ... apanya yang 'apapun' kalo gitu ?" potong Ryuu, sebal. Temujin tersenyum, gentle. Mata merahnya masih menatap bocah itu. "Hamba akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Anda, Ryuu-sama. Meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa." ucapnya, lembut.

Ryuu balas menatapnya, lama.

" ... "

Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, gusar. Dia menggerutu dengan kata-kata yang nggak dipahami oleh pangawal pribadinya tsb. "Denger, ya ? Kalo suatu saat nanti gue jadi pemimpin para siluman rubah, bakal gue ubah tuh aturan." ucapnya sambil bangkit, berdiri. Lalu melangkah ke depan n duduk di sebelah Temujin. Cowok blonde pucat tadi udah mo menyingkir untuk duduk di posisi yang lebih rendah, tapi Ryuu narik belakang bajunya supaya doi tetep di tempat. "Ryuu-sama ... ?"

"Elo ... jangan pernah mikir buat mempertaruhkan nyawa loe buat gue." ucap Ryuu, dalam. Intonasinya serius. Temujin sampe mematung di sebelahnya. Sang tuan muda pun ngehela nafas panjang, n ngelepasin ncengkramannya di belakang baju Temujin. "Lagian ... gue nggak perlu dilindungin. Toh nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin kekuatan gue ini ... " katanya, mendengus sombong.

Emang bener tuh. Kyuubi no Ryuu punya kekuatan yang luar biasa. Di usianya yang 500 tahun ini (dengan wujud n mental 10 tahunnya manusia), dia udah bisa ngalahin semua pengawal istana n nyaingin kecepatan Yooko-sama, ibunya yang notabene adalah ratu rubah !. Dia bisa dibilang harta n ultima weapon-nya suku rubah sepanjang sejarah ! Dia bener-bener berbakat. Meski sekarang ini semua itu belum bisa ngebuat dia ngalahin sang ratu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yooko-sama ?" tanya Temujin, berkedip. Dahi Ryuu berkedut. "Dia sih cuman menang umur ! Liat aja beberapa tahun lagi, gue pasti bisa ngalahin dia !" tekadnya. "Gue bakal jadi yang terkuat !"

Temujin tersenyum sedih n nunduk, menatap kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. "Hm ?" Ryuu angkat alis ngeliat reaksi itu. "Knapa loe ? nggak suka gue jadi kuat ?" kalimatnya nyaris kedengaran 'care', walau ada juga nada gerutu di sana. Temujin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Bukan begitu ... "

"Trus ?"

"Hamba ... hanya tiba-tiba jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"Apaan tuh ?"

"Hamba rasa ... Ryuu-sama tidak pantas mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh hamba yang rendah ini ... "

"Jangan seenaknya mutusin apa yang pantas n nggak buat gue. Cuman gue yang bakal mutusin apa yang bakal gue jalanin."

"Tapi ... "

"Temu, ayo bilang. Ini perintah."

Kata 'perintah' barusan sama sekali nggak bisa dilawan oleh Temujin. Dia menelan ludah sejenak sebelum bersuara.

"Yooko-sama dan Ryuu-sama ... benar-benar baik. Hamba ... sangat-sangat-sangat menyayangi Anda berdua dibanding siapa pun juga. Bahkan lebih daripada rasa sayang hamba kepada kakak hamba sendiri."

Ryuu terdiam, kepalanya miring, mikirin ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hamba sangat ingin berguna untuk Anda berdua. Tapi ... hamba ... siluman rubah yang lemah dan gagal. Secara fisik pun, hamba tidak bisa menang dari sebagian besar siluman rubah yang seusia hamba ... . Dulu, hamba sering dijadikan bahan ledekan ... sampai suatu hari, Anda mengangkat hamba menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda, Ryuu-sama. Sebenarnya hamba tidak mengerti, kenapa Anda memilih hamba yang lemah ini, dan kenapa Yooko-sama membiarkan saja ..."

"Jangan terlalu mandang rendah diri loe. Biar gimana juga, elo Kyuubi yang paling yahud ngatur chkara di antara Kyuubi lain yang seusia kita. Bahkan yang dewasa pun bisa loe saingin. Elo punya bakat medis yang top. Bahkan Shion ... kakak loe itu punya kemampuan yang sama, kan ? Tapi, kalo kata gue sih ... suatu saat nanti, elo bakal lebih hebat dari dia."

"Ryuu-sama ... "

Ryuu ngegaruk batang hidungnya, ngelirik langit. "Gue benci ngomong kayaq gini, tapi kemampuan loe ngatur chakra bahkan lebih hebat dari gue. Gue emang punya chakra yang lebih gede, tapi gue belum bisa ngaturnya dengan baik. Kekuatan penyembuh gue pun nggak sehebat elo."

Temujin tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

Sunyi.

Angin berhembus.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Dahi Ryuu berkerut. "Gue tadi bukannya bilang kalo elo bener-bener lebih hebat dari gue. Jangan salah, ya ? Gue ini lah yang terhebat. Mungkin sekarang kemampuan ngatur chakra loe emang sedikit di atas gue, tapi gue pasti bakal nyusul elo, n ngelampauin elo !" tudingnya. Temujin menatap cowok di sebelahnya itu, berkedip. Lalu ia senyum lagi, paham_._

"Oh, ya. Ryuu-sama. Apa Anda tidak sebaiknya juga mengangkat seorang Kyuubi lain yang benar-benar berkompeten untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda ? Seperti Taruho-san yang menjaga Yooko-sama. Bukan seperti hamba yang lebih cocok disebut tabib daripada pengawal ... "

Sang tuan muda bangkit berdiri. Dia menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Nggak perlu. Karna nggak ada yang lebih kuat dari gue. Gue nggak perlu dijaga. Yah ~ ... sebenarnya gue emang nggak suka dijaga. Coz, yang dijagain tuh kesannya lemah, sih ... " Dia lalu ngelirik ke arah pengawal pribadinya di sebelah. "Tapi, gue tetap perlu seorang priest kayaq loe. Tapi karna Knight kesannya lebih keren dari priest, makanya gue nyuruh elo jadi knight aja."

"Priest ? Knight ?" Temujin berkedip ngedenger dua kata yang baru baginya itu. Ryuu ngehela nafas sebelum ngejelasin. "Kalo di game RPG, Priest itu sama dengan White mage alias penyihir yg ngegunain sihir putih yg biasanya buat nge-cure alias nyembuhin or ngesupport dengan sihir protect, shell, barrier, dll. Nah, kemampuan elo tuh mirip ama the Priest. Meski nggak bisa sihir support, seh ... " Dia bertolak pinggang. "Tapi, gue ngangkat elo jadi Knight di sini karna Knight kesannya lebih keren dari Priest. Ngerti ?"

Temujin melongo.

"Oey, ngerti nggak ?"

Cowok berambut blonde pucat tadi pun akhirnya tertawa kecil, mengangguk. "Dari mana Anda mendapatkan istilah semacam itu ?". Yang ditanya mendengus. "Author yang nularin gue."

(KP : Oh, shut up ~ )

"n gue nggak perlu nambah-nambahin anggota group. Cuman nyusahin. Ujung-ujungnya ntar cuman makin ngurangin MP loe aja."

"MP ?"

"Ya elah ... Temuuu ~. MP tuh artinya Mana Points. Sama aja ama chakra. Masa gitu aja nggak ngerti ? Jadul banget seh loe ? Ntar kapan-kapan gue ajak maen RPG, deh." desahnya. Temujin bengong. _Wah, Ryuu-sama udah bener2 ketularan ama dunia manusia nih ..._

"Kalo misalnya gue bener-bener ngangkat satu orang lagi buat jadi pengawal pribadi, n pas kita-kita lagi bertarung ama musuh, perhatian loe bakal terbagi buat nyembuhin kami berdua. Kalo ternyata ntar dia bakalan luka lebih banyak dari gue, ntar chakra loe abis buat nyembuhin dia aja, n waktu elo mo nyembuhin gue yg misalnya luka setelahnya, chakra loe abis gara-gara tadi ... . Hah ! Apa baiknya kalo gitu ? Emang buat gue lebih cocok ngajak Priest yg ngerangkap jadi Knight ketimbang Knight baru yang levelnya nggak lebih tinggi dari gue."

Naruto : Pause, pause ! Apa maksudnya itu ? Harusnya setting event yg ini kan di jaman dulu ? Kenapa ada RPG ?

KucingPerak : Karna aku mau ? Namanya juga fanfic. Apa pun yang mau author tulis, ya tertulis ...

Naruto : Seenaknya aja ...

KucingPerak : 'Seenaknya aja' tuh emang enak banget, lho, Naruto ~ ...

Naruto : Jangan tiru si Kuper ini, pemirsa !

KucingPerak : Jangan singkat namaku !'

"Eh, jalan-jalan ke desa manusia, yok." ajak Ryuu, semangat. Temujin berdiri. "Maaf, Ryuu-sama. Tapi, saat Ryuu-sama K.O oleh Yooko-sama ketika bertarung tadi, beliau sempat memberitahu hamba agar jangan ke desa manusia dulu, terutama untuk saat ini. Yooko-sama mengatakan bahwa saat ini para manusia, terutama yang desanya paling dekat dengan kita sedang mengalami konflik. Hamba rasa, itulah alasan utamanya mengapa beliau tadi datang menghampiri Anda." jelasnya.

"Humm ... ? ada konflik di Konoha ? Masalah apa ?"

"Entahlah ... . Hamba juga tidak mengetahui sampai sejauh itu."

Ryuu balik badan, natap ke arah desa Konoha, desa yang sering ditongkronginnya buat jalan-jalan. Nggak ada yang kenal ama dia di sana. Karna tiap kali doi ke situ, selalu pake topi Raiden ala Mortal Kombat. (KP : Itu tuh, yang bentuknya kayaq topi pak petani. Eh, kayaq topinya Akatsuki, deh !). Dia make itu buat nutupin pandangan orang2 ke mata silumannya yang merah. Selama ini, dia berkali-kali ke sana buat ngeliat-liat apa aja yg ada di sana. n Temujin juga pergi nemenin dia. Desanya para manusia lebih maju n rada modern daripada desa para rubah, sih ! Mangkanya doi seneng datang ke sana buat mempelajari hal-hal baru.

Tapi, Ryuu sebisa mungkin nggak mau terlalu dekat ama manusia. Dia selalu bersikap cuek meski ada yang nyapa dia di sana. Hasilnya ? dia jadi sama sekali nggak punya teman dari situ. N syukur karna emang itulah yang diinginkannya. Walau keliatan ketus pas ibunya ngomong soal jangan bikin masalah ama manusia, dia nurut juga. Karna baginya, manusia adalah makhluk yang cerdas, meski banyak yang lemah n banyak juga yang bego.

Ryuu nyengir. Temujin bisa ngerasain aura jahil dari tuan mudanya tersebut. "Gue mau nyari tau, nih.. Kayaqnya seru." ucapnya, sambil melompat dari atap ke puncak pohon di dekatnya, lalu melompat lagi, menuju Konoha. "R-Ryuu-sama !" Setengah berteriak, Temujin memanggil n menyusulnya. Karna nggak mau narik perhatian yang lain soal putra si Ratu Rubah yang mau yang mo ngelanggar perintah, maka doi ngerendahin suaranya pas manggil sang tuan sekali lagi.

"Jangan ke sana dulu, Ryuu-sama. Yooko-sama bilang-"

"Aaah, gue tau !" Ryuu berhenti di cabang pohon n berbalik ngadep pengawalnya. "Loe tinggal aja, Temu. Gue nggak mau elo jadi ikutan ngelanggar perintah karna ikut gue ke Konoha."

"Hamba sudah sering melanggar peraturan sejak bersama Anda, Ryuu-sama. Jangan khawatir."

"Che. Siapa yang khawatir ?"

...

Apa yang diliat ama Ryuu n Temujin setibanya di sisi hutan bikin bola mata merah mereka tercengang. Nggak ada pertarungan sama sekali seperti yang dipikirin ama mereka. Suasana damai-damai aja. Nggak ada kebakaran desa, nggak ada saling bunuh antar manusia, nggak keliatan ada konflik sama sekali !

Ryuu terperangah. "Apanya yang ada konflik ? Ini sih oke-oke aja namanya. Gimana sih, si Yooko itu ? Dapet info dari mana kalo nih desa lagi nggak damai ?". Temujin cuma diem, nggak tau musti ngomong apa. Ryuu keluar dari semak-semak n hendak menuju desa buat ngecek lebih jauh.

"Tu ... tunggu, Ryuu-sama !"

"Che. Apa lagi, seh ?"

"Topi Anda-" Kalimat Temujin terputus tiba-tiba oleh kehadiran seorang manusia yang jalannya terhenti gara-gara ngeliat tuan mudanya tsb. Ryuu juga terdiam, membelalak. Celaka ! Ada manusia yang mergokkin mereka !

"Kalian ... " pria yang keliatan berusia dua puluhan itu ngarahin jari telunjuknya ke mereka berdua, gantian. " ... bukan dari desa ini, ya ? Apa kalian tersesat ? Mana orang tua kalian ?" tanyanya_. _Temujin n tuannya saling lirik._ Bagus ! Dia nggak nyadar kalo kita berdua siluman !._ Emang nggak semua manusia tau soal ciri-ciri mata merah Kyuubi, sih ...

"Yaa ... gitu, deh ! Tapi, sekarang kami udah inget jalan pulang, koq. Udah ah. Ciao !" Ryuu balik badan, melangkah cepat menuju Temujin. Pengen secepat mungkin menjauh dari manusia satu itu.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Tunggu !" Cowok tadi bergegas nyusul. "Grrh~. Apaan lagi, si-hey !" Ryuu protes gitu manusia tadi ncengkram dagunya supaya natap dia, nggak keras sih, tapi tetep aja kerasa ngeganggu.

"Mata merah ini ... " manusia barusan memperhatikan iris murni berwarna merah di hadapannya, lekat. " ... Kyuubi ... ?". Mendengar kata terakhir barusan, Temujin n Ryuu langsung waspada. Temujin melompat n ngelakuin tendangan di udara ke kepala sang manusia, berhati-hati supaya tuannya nggak kena juga. Ternyata serangan barusan bisa dihindari ama cowok tsb, tapi hal itu ngakibatin doi ngelepasin Ryuu. Saat kedua anak laki-laki tadi mo nyerang, si manusia ngangkat kedua tangannya. "Tunggu, tunggu. Peace boys, Peace, Okay ? Aku nggak ada maksud berantem ama kalian, koq."

"Yea, tentu aja. Karna loe gak yakin bisa menang." sambung Ryuu, sinis. Dia melompat menerjang manusia itu, diikuti oleh Temujin. Tapi, rupanya cowok tadi bukan manusia biasa. Perlu waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menjatuhkannya.

Ryuu n Temujin berdiri, berdampingan. Kyuubi blonde tadi ngeluarin chakra penyembuh ke tengkuk tuannya yang habis kena serang.

"Thanks, Temu." ucap Ryuu, nggak ngalihin perhatian dari manusia yang kini tengah bangkit perlahan.

"Wah, wah ... Ini memalukan. Aku sampe dikalahin dua anak kecil ... " Manusia berambut hitam panjang tadi nepuk-nepuk lengan baju hitam ala samurainya yang berdebu. Kalo diperhatiin, nih orang dari ujung kepala ampe kaki semuanya serba hitam. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, baju hitam, hakama hitam, n sepatu sendal ninja hitam. Dia juga bawa buntelan item yang diiket di ujung ranting (yg udah kelempar pas berantem tadi.)

"Kalian berdua emang bukan anak-anak biasa, ya ?"

"Hah ! Jangan samain kami ama anak-anak manusia, ya ?" Ryuu udah berniat menghabisinya sebelum ada manusia lain dari desa yang ngeliat Kyuubi kayaq mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba gerakannya jadi terhenti gitu ngedenger kalimat si manusia selanjutnya.

"Yah~ . Sebenarnya sih nggak terlalu memalukan juga kalau aku sampe kalah. Habis ... lawanku pake keroyokan, sih ~ "

_Keroyokan ?_. Ryuu terdiam. "Heh ! Siapa bilang gue ngalahin elo karna menang jumlah ? Gini-gini juga gue nggak pernah kalah berantem ama semua Kyuubi yang ada !" tereaknya, naik pitam. "Kecuali oleh Yooko-sama ... " sambung Temujin, pelan. Sang tuan langsung ngejitak dia. "Jangan nambahin hal-hal yang nggak perlu !"

"Yooko-sama ? Maksudmu ... Kyuubi no Yooko, Yooko si ekor sembilan ... yang ratu rubah itu ?"

"Tentu saja." Kali ini Temujin yang bicara ama manusia di hadapan. "Dan Ryuu-sama ini adalah putra tunggal dari Yooko-sama. Jadi, jangan semabarangan berurusan dengan beliau." ucapnya, tajam n bangga akan sang tuan. Si manusia terbelalak sekilas. Doi langsung ngeliat ke arah Ryuu. _Apa ? Anak yang keliatannya berantakan gini anaknya ratu rubah ?_, batinnya, nyaris nggak percaya. Soalnya Ryuu make baju yang biasa-biasa banget. Kurang lebih sama ama anak cowok satunya yang berambut pirang pucat itu. Bahkan dia lebih sederhana lagi. Salah-salah, dia bakal ngira kalo si Temujin inilah yang tuan.

"Hee ? Jadi kamu pangeran rubah, ya ?" Si cowok berpakaian serba hitam itu berjongkok n ngamatin muka anak cowok yang berambut pirang kemerahan di depannya. "Kalo diperhatikan, mukamu emang menunjukkan hal itu ..." Dia tertawa kecil. " ... punya kesan bangsawan." ucapnya, sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Ryuu.

"Kurang ajar ! Benar-benar tidak sopan-!" Temujin udah mo maju buat ngehajar manusia tsb. Tapi, tuan mudanya ngangkat sebelah tangan, nyuruh dia berenti. "Ryuu-sama ?"

"Singkirin tangan loe atau gue bikin putus ... " ancam Ryuu ke cowok berambut hitam di hadapannya. Manusia tadi pun langsung nyingkirin tangannya n beranjak mundur tiga langkah. Dia bisa ngerasain aura berbahaya n keseriusan dari anak kecil yang tingginya cuman sedikit melebihi pinggangnya itu.

"Kita berantem ulang ! Kali ini one-on-one. Cuma antara gue ama loe." ucap Ryuu, nadanya kayaq perintah. "Tapi, Ryuu-sama." Temujin sudah mo protes, tapi tuan mudanya tadi langsung motong. "Diam ! Loe pikir gue bakal kalah ama satu orang manusia aja ?" bentaknya. Temujin sampe bergidik, kaget. "Bu-bukan begitu maksud hamba, Ryuu-sama. Tapi, sebaiknya kita jangan meremehkan manusia. Mereka cerdas. Bahkan, Yooko-sama juga bilang- !"

"Aaaaa ! Udah, udah ! Gue nggak mau denger ! Pokoknya sekarang gue mo nunjukkin ke manusia ini kengerian seekor Kyuubi ! Titik ! Elo ngak boleh ikut campur !". Kata 'pokoknya' n 'titik' barusan merupakan tanda yg benar-benar mutlak. Sang pengawal cuman bisa terperangah n menyingkir, berdiri di samping perbatasan hutan n jalan setapak menuju desa.

Suasana sepi.

Reaksi yang nggak diduga keluar dari si manusia. Bukannya takut, dia malah tersenyum !

"Gimana kalo supaya lebih menarik ... kita adain hadiah bagi yang menang ?" usul cowok berambut hitam panjang itu. "Hadiah ?" ulang Ryuu, matanya memicing curiga n penasaran. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Ryuu-sama ! Lekas bunuh saja !" Perasaan Temujin nggak enak. Tapi tuannya diam, sambil tetep memperhatikan manusia di hadapannya, nunggu kelanjutan kalimat tadi.

"Yup ! Hadiah. Kalo aku menang, kalian harus mengajakku ke desa para Kyuubi." Bola mata merah Ryuu n Temujin membesar sejenak. "What the hell ? Buat apa loe mo ke desa kami segala ?"

"Yah~. Sebenarnya sih, aku baru aja keluar dari Konoha n sekarang lagi nyari tempat tinggal. N desa para Kyuubi kedengarannya keren." jelas si manusia, garuk-garuk dagu. Sang pangeran rubah tersenyum sinis. "n kalo gue yang menang ?". Cowok tadi angkat bahu. "Terserah kamu."

"Kalo gitu, gue bakal ngejadiin elo makanan kami."

"Silakan."

Jawaban simple n santai dari si manusia barusan bikin rasa khawatir Temujin menjadi-jadi. Instingnya mengatakan kalau manusia satu ini bukan manusia biasa.

Pertarungan setelahnya bener-bener bikin mata Temujin terbelalak. Dia nggak nyangka, kalo manusia tsb bisa nyaingin kecepatan tuannya.. Tuannya yang belum bisa ngendaliin chakra dengan baik sehingga belom bisa ngegunain ninjutsu. Senjata Ryuu-sama nya cuman kecepatan n taijutsu. Beda ama manusia tadi yang ngegunain taijtsu, genjutsu, n ninjutsu dengan baik. _Dia bener-bener berbeda daripada ketika bertarung denganku dan Ryuu-sama tadi. Apa tadi dia sengaja menyembunyikan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya ?_. batin Temujin, cemas.

"Powermu emang jauh di atasku. Tapi, speedku ada di atasmu. Jadi, selama aku bisa ngehindar dari pukulan2mu, aku aman." ucap si manusia, seraya ngehindar dari serangan-serangan taijutsu Ryuu. Bola mata hitamnya berubah merah dengan tiga buah bola magatama yang berada di sekeliling pupilnya. Kecepatannya bertambah, n dia seolah bisa ngebaca gerakan Ryuu n dengan entengnya ngehindar dari serangan-serangan anak tsb.

_Itu ? Sharin-gan ? Dia seorang Uchiha ?_. Temujin mangap. Ini bener-bener lebih berbahaya dari yang doi kira. Dia pernah denger, kalo Uchiha adalah salah satu klan manusia yang tangguh n cerdas. Sulit untuk dikalahkan dengan cara biasa. "Ryuu-sama !" dia udah mo maju, tapi langsung dapat death-glare dari tuannya. Temujin pun menghentikan langkah. Walau tubuhnya udah gatal pengen ngebantuin. Tapi, perintah sang tuan adalah mutlak.

"Che." Lama-lama Ryuu jadi kesal. Pertarungan ini sudah berlangsung lama. Kira-kira lebih dari satu jam.

Manusia tadi ngelempar beberapa kunai ke arahnya. Awalnya emang mudah dihindari. Tapi, lama kelamaan, jumlahnya makin banyak. Dia jadi terdesak. Kemudian, pada saat Ryuu mo ngehindar ke arah satu-satunya ruang kosong, hujan kunai berhamburan ke arahnya. "Ck !"

'BUM !'

Si manusia yg yakin udah berhasil ngejatuhin si bocah Kyuubi, dengan santainya melangkah jalan ke arah posisi Ryuu terakhir terlihat. "Aku menang, lho ... " Debu-debu pasir dari jalan setapak di sana mengaburkan pandangan sejenak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kembali terlihat jelas. Nggak ada Ryuu di sana !

"Apa ?"

Suara geraman kecil n rasa sakit di lehernya bikin manusia tadi tersentak kaget. Ada rubah kecil segede kucing yang lagi ngegigit lehernya !. Cowok sharin-gan tadi pun segera ncengkram punggung makhluk tsb n nyabut dia dari lehernya, plus ngelempar dia ke tanah. Tapi makhluk tadi berhasil mendarat dengan keempat kakinya.

"R-Ryuu-sama ... ?" Temujin melongo. Ngeliat reaksi itu, si manusia ngeperhatiin makhluk yang barusan bikin lehernya berdarah. "Hoe ?", Di hadapannya, beberapa meter di sana, merangkaklah seekor rubah. Bukan rubah biasa. Coz, matanya merah n ekornya ada sembilan. Bulunya berwarna pirang kemerahan n berkilat. Sama kayaq warna rambutnya Ryuu.

"Ka ... kamu ... ? Si pangeran rubah yang tadi ?" tunjuk si manusia, mangap. Temujin juga. Udah lama banget dia nggak pernah liat tuannya make wujud itu. n dia tau, kalo tuannya tsb benci banget ama wujud binatang. Jadi, kalo sekarang dia berubah kayaq gitu, pasti karna bener-bener terdesak. Emang sih, berubah jadi kecil begitu bisa bikin dia lebih mudah ngehindarin hujan kunai yang diterimanya barusan. _Tapi, sampe terpaksa berubah jadi wujud yang paling dibencinya gini ... Ryuu-sama pasti marah besar ... !_

"Manusia brengsek !" n bener aja, Ryuu bener2 kalap. Dia pun kembali menerjang ke arah manusia menyebalkan tadi. Kecepatannya emang bertambah, cuman powernya jadi berkurang. Tapi, nggak masalah juga, soalnya dia jadi berhasil ngasih beberapa luka gigitan n cakaran di sana sini.

"Ugh ! "

Lama-lama, manusia tadi jadi jatuh berlutut. Temujin mengepalkan tangannya, semangat. "Ryuu-sama ! Anda ... Anda ... imut sekali !"

'CRASH !'

Ryuu langsung dateng n nyakar muka pengawalnya itu. "Jangan bilang imut ke gue ! Sebut gue keren or macho, kek !" marahnya, masih dengan wujud binatang. "Ma-maafkan hamba." Luka kecil di muka Temujin langsung perlahan sembuh. (karna kekuatan chakra penyembuh Kyuubinya).

"Masih terlalu cepat buat rileks, bocah ~ ." ucap manusia tadi, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan besar yang terbuat dari tanah yg ncengkram Ryuu dari belakang. "Do-Doton ?" Temujin n tuannya kaget. Rupanya manusia ini pengguna elemen tanah !.

'BAM !'

"Cough ! Cough !" suara batuk Ryuu kedengaran kecil karna wujudnya yang masih binatang. Dia terperangkap dalam tangan gede yang masih ncengkramnya di tanah.

"Well ? Hello, Ryuu-chan~. Kali ini kamu bener-bener kalah."

"R-Ryuu-ch-!" Temujin nggak sanggup ngelanjutin suffix yang bagi dia super nggak sopan untuk dialamatkan ke tuan mudanya. "Grrh ~. Jangan panggil gue '-chan' atau gue hajar sampe mati loe !" tereaknya dari bagian kepala yang menyembul di tangan tanah yg masih menahannya. "Aww ~. Imutnyaa ... " Cowok berambut hitam tadi datang n ngelus-ngelus kepala binatangnya Ryuu. Ostosmastis bikin siluman tsb marah.

Nggak lama kemudian, kepalan tangan tanah yang ncengkram dia barusan ancur karna wujudnya yang kembali berubah ke wujud asli.

'BLAR !'

Debu-debu pasir kembali mengganggu pandangan.

'BRUK !'

Tiba-tiba aja manusia tadi jatuh terlentang, dengan kaki kanan Ryuu yang nginjak dadanya. Cukup keras untuk ukuran bocah yang terlihat berwujud anak sepuluh tahun.

"Jangan remehin gue, ya, dasar manusiaaaa ... ~ !" Ryuu geram. Manusia di bawahnya tersenyum, nyembunyiin rasa nyeri yang diterimanya. Meski keliatan masih bocah, tenaga anak itu luar biasa. "Tadi kan kamu sudah kalah, Ryuu-chan ?"

'GRK !'

Ryuu nambahin tenaga injakannya.

"Ugh."

"Siapa yang loe sebut '-chan', HAAAAA ? n gue belum kalah !"

"Ahahahahahaha !" Manusia tadi malah ketawa, meski kesakitan.

"Oey ! Kenapa loe ketawa ?"

"Tadi aku berhasil menguncimu. Kalo mau, aku bisa menebasmu saat itu juga. Cuman nggak kulakuin aja." Manusia tadi masih tersenyum. "n aku manggil kamu '-chan' karna kamu emang anak kecil."

"Say what ? Emangnya loe setua apa ?"

"Oiya, kita belum kenalan. Namaku Uchiha Madara. Tahun ini umurku 21 tahun ... "

"Hah ! Kalo gitu, gue jauh lebih tua dari loe ! Gue udah 500 tahun !"

"Tapi, dengan wujud n mental bocah manusia berusia 10 tahun, kan ?"

"Ggh ... " Ryuu terdiam. Madara tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu, lho ... tiap 50 tahunnya siluman itu sama dengan satu tahunnya manusia. Begini-begini, manusia sudah banyak yang meneliti makhluk selain sesamanya, lho. Manusia itu cerdas. Lima puluh kali lebih cepat pinter dari siluman." Dahi Ryuu berkedut. "Tapi, kami lebih kuat n lebih panjang umur !"

"Apa untungnya hal itu kalo nggak pinter ?"

"Ugh ... " Ryuu kehabisan kata-kata.

... diam ...

"Wah, wah, wah ? ternyata ... kamu emang masih anak-anak, ya ? Keliatan, lho. Benar-benar 'kecil' ... " tiba-tiba aja kalimat manusia tadi kerasa kayaq pindah topik. "Kecil ?" ulang Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang lagi fokus diliatin ama manusia yang diinjaknya itu. OMG ! Dia nggak pake baju alias telanjang karna habis berubah dari wujud binatang !. Muka Ryuu langsung memerah, padam. Madara kembali ketawa. "Ahahaha ~. Aku baru tau kalo bocah Kyuubi bisa blushing juga. Malu, yaa ~? So sweet, deh ~ ... " godanya.

"Grrhh ... " Ryuu geram. "Liat apa loe ? Kurang ajaaaaar !" Dia nendang sisi tubuh manusia itu hingga menyebabkannya tengkurap. "Mati sana !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

"Emangnya kenapa kalau 'kecil' ? Gue si masih bisa tumbuh !"

Dia terus nginjak-nginjak punggung Madara bertubi-tubi.

"Adududuh ! He-hey ! Ini di luar kesepakatan ! Kan aku yang menang ?"

"Ryuu-sama ! Ryuu-sama !"

"Haaa ?" jawab Ryuu penuh emosi, ngadep siluman rubah yang barusan manggil dia di sebelah, Temujin. Cowok itu menunduk, dalam, sambil nyerahin baju tuannya yang tadi terbengkalai begitu aja habis berubah wujud. Baju Ryuu terlipat rapi di tangan Temujin yang lagi nyerahin benda tsb ke dia pake kedua tangan sambil gemetaran n menundukkan wajah serta mejamin mata. Mukanya merah. Ini pertama kalinya doi ngeliat sang tuan telanjang begini. "M-m-mohon k-k-kk-kenakan i-i-i-i-ini d-d-d-dulu, R-r-ryuu-sss-ss-sama ... "

Ngeliat pengawal pribadinya yang gemetaran gitu, Ryuu jadi sweatdrop. Dia pun mendesah n langsung make bajunya secepat angin.

... later ...

"Aku bakal bikin pinter para Kyuubi." ucap Madara, yang luka-luka n patah tulangnya baru disembuhin ama Temujin. Sebenarnya tuh anak nggak sudi. Tapi, karna ini perintah sang tuan, jadi apa boleh buat ? . Ryuu tadi juga nggak jadi ngebunuh Madara karna dia sendiri udah mo ngaku kalo dia emang kalah, n menantikan pertarungan selanjutnya dengan manusia tsb. Baru kali ini ada makhluk yang bisa mendesaknya kayaq tadi selain ibunya sendiri. Diam-diam, Ryuu jadi penasaran ama manusia satu ini.

"Ha ?" reaksi Ryuu n Temujin sama. Madara ngehela nafas panjang. "Aku bakal ngajarin para Kyuubi ilmu pengetahuan yang kudapat dari dunia manusia." ulangnya. "Sebagai imbalannya aku diperbolehkan tinggal di sana. Gimana ? Deal ?"

"Hmm ... " Ryuu tampak berpikir. Dia emang pengen banget bikin rakyatnya pinter-pinter n nggak kalah ama manusia. Ini kesempatan bagus, kan ? Apalagi manusia bernama Madara ini kelihatannya cukup cerdas. "Ryuu-sama. Sebaiknya jangan sembarangan menerima manusia. Kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang makhluk seperti mereka pikirkan." bisik pengawal pribadinya tadi. "Hamba memang sudah siap menerima hukuman, tapi hamba tidak akan tahan jika melihat Anda sampai dihukum juga oleh Yooko-sama karena tiba-tiba mengajak manusia ke desa para Kyuubi dan ketahuan telah melanggar peraturan."

Ryuu ngelirik dia sejenak, lalu beralih ke Madara, lalu beralih lagi ke tanah. "Hmm ... " N kembali lagi berpikir.

"Sembunyikan aku aja." usul Madara, bikin dua bocah Kyuubi tadi menatapnya serempak. "Sampe tiba saatnya kalian siap bilang ke Ratu Rubah, sembunyikan aja aku di suatu tempat. Aku bisa tinggal di gua. Nggak masalah. yang penting cukup dekat dengan sumber air." sambungnya lagi. Temujin udah mo protes, tapi keduluan ngomong ama tuannya. "Deal."

...

"Hari-hari yang lewat setelah itu dipenuhi oleh pelajaran-pelajaran yang bermanfaat banget buat Ryuu n Temujin. Madara ngajarin banyak hal. Kayaq pelajaran matematika, fisika, kimia, biologi, dll. Yah, walau pun khusus buat level manusia berusia 10 tahun. Ryuu maju dengan pesat. Dia punya otak yang luar biasa pintar n cepat menyerap pelajaran bahkan setara ama manusia. Temujin mengaku kalo dia nggak sanggup ngikutin kecerdasan tuannya hingga akhirnya cowok pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar, n fokus nemenin tuannya aja. Ryuu juga nggak maksa. Madara secara langsung n nggak langsung udah jadi gurunya. Ryuu bahkan udah bisa ngatur chakranya dengan baik.

"Kerrreeeennn !" Ryuu ngeliat luka sayatan di lengannya yang langsung menutup n sembuh kembali. (Dia nyayat sendiri !). "Wah ! Dengan begini, gue udah punya kemampuan job seorang Priest ! HP, MP, n Level gue pasti udah naik banyak !" Dia kembali ngomong dengan istilah Role-Playing-Game nya. "Hey, Temu !" Doi beralih ke pengawalnya yang tengah berdiri nyander pohon di belakang, merhatiin tuannya yang habis diajarin ama Madara di dekat danau sana.

"Elo barusan liat, kan ? Gue juga udah punya kekuatan penyembuh, lho !" serunya, riang. "Um ... " Temujin cuma mengangguk, n senyum. Pas tuannya udah nggak ngeliat dia lagi n kembali 'melukai diri' buat ngeliat kecepatan sembuh tubuhnya, ekspresi Temujin berubah lesu. _Aku tau kalau manusia itu sudah mengajarkan banyak hal untuk Ryuu-sama. Dia baik. Tapi, kenapa aku masih tidak suka padanya, ya ?_. Temujin membatin. _Rasanya ... semua bakal lebih baik kalau orang itu musnah dari sini ... _. Cowok pirang itu menggeleng, gusar. _Ahh ... kenapa aku jadi ingin membunuhnya begini ... ?. _Dia berenti menggeleng, n natap wajah senyum tuannya n Madara di sana. _Kalau aku benar-benar membunuhnya, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Anda, Ryuu-sama ?_. Dia hanya berani bertanya dalam hati.

"Hey, hey. Sudah cukup. Jangan sengaja ngelukain diri kayaq gitu lagi. yang penting kan sekarang kamu udah yakin bisa ngendaliin chakra penyembuh, kan ? udah cukup." Madara ngejauhin kuku tajam Ryuu yang mo nyayat tangannya sendiri. "Tapi, proses menutupnya luka itu keliatan keren banget !" jawab anak itu, ceria. Madara berkedip dua kali. "Memangnya kamu nggak kesakitan ?"

"Rada sakit, sih. Tapi, asyik !"

Cowok 21 tahun tadi tertawa kecil. "Hm ? Apanya yang lucu ?" Ryuu memiringkan kepalanya, nggak ngerti. Madara menggeleng, senyum. "Kamu bisa dibilang masochist kalo gitu ... "

"Masochist ?"

"Siapa pun yang suka kalau dirinya kesakitan, disebut masochist. Kebalikannya adalah sadistic, yaitu siapapun yang suka ngebikin sakit."

"Maksud loe ... yang suka mukulin disebut sadistic n yang suka dipukulin disebut masochist ?"

Madara mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang gitu. "

"Kalo gitu, gue sadistic ! Karna gue lebih suka mukulin daripada dipukulin !" seru Ryuu sambil nunjuk dadanya sendiri, bangga. Cowok berambut hitam di depannya bengong. "N Temu Masochist, karna dia nggak pernah ngebales kalau gue pukulin !" lanjut Ryuu seraya nunjuk Temujin di belakangnya pake jempol. Yang ditunjuk cuman angkat alis. "Mbph !" Madara menutup mulutnya, nahan ketawa.

"Kenapa lagi, si ?" Ryuu jadi bingung.

"Ahahahahahaha !" Akhirnya cowok tadi ketawa lepas. _Masochist n Sadistic itu kan termasuk gangguan kepribadian alias abnormal ? n pada dasarnya digunakan dalam istilah gangguan seksual ! Tapi, dia mengatakannya seolah hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Ah, sudahlah. Dasar anak-anak ..._.

... siangnya ...

"Gue mau tidur siang di sini."

"Eh ?" Mata Madara berkedip, heran. Ikan bakar di depan mulutnya gak jadi digigit, mematung. "Ryuu-sama !" Temujin nggak setuju. "Gue udah bosen kalo musti tidur di kamar ! Gue kan juga mo ganti susana ?" ucap sang tuan, rada rewel. _Bener-bener bocah berusia 10 tahun, nih ..._ . Batin Madara. "Maafkan, hamba. Ryuu-sama. Hamba tidak bisa membiarkan Anda tidur di gua. Tidak, terutama jika Anda bersama manusia ini."

"Temu ? Elo belum bisa manggil nama dia juga, ya ? Namanya Uchiha Madara. Panggil dia Madara." Ryuu beralih ke manusia di sana. "Lebih baik gitu kan, Madara ?" tanyanya. Madara tersenyum. "Panggil aku 'kak Madara', sudah kubilang dari kemarin, kan ?". Ryuu manyun. "Ogah, ah."

"Kalo enggak, aku nggak mau ngajarin kamu ngatur chakra buat ngendaliin angin besok ... "

"Eeeeeh ? jangan gitu, dong !"

"'kak Madara'nya mana ?"

"Ugh ... "

Temujin jadi nggak bisa diam. "Ryuu-sama. Biarkan saja dia. Beberapa tahun lagi Anda juga pasti sudah bisa mengendalikan angin tanpa bantuannya. bersabarlah." ucapnya, sambil ngelempar tatapan tajam ke arah si manusia. Madara cuman ngebalesnya dengan senyum.

"Tapi, Temu ... . Gue pengen cepat-cepat jadi kuat."

"Tapi, Anda sudah kuat, Ryuu-sama. Di desa saja belum ada yang pernah berhasil mengalahkan Anda, kan ?" Temujin masih berusaha membuat tuan mudanya itu berubah pikiran. "Mereka cuma kurang cerdas aja ! Gue benci ngomong gini, tapi gue bukannya yang terkuat. Nggak. Belum. Gue masih belum puas. Belum cukup. Gue mau jadi tambah-tambah-tambah-n tambah kuat lebih dari siapa pun." Temujin bisa ngeliat tekat kuat dari bola mata merah tuannya tsb. _Susah, nih ..._

'PLOK ! PLOK ! PLOK !'

Madara bertepuk tangan sambil ngegigit setusuk ikan bakar yang udah tinggal tulang. Dia lalu berenti bertepuk n ngebuang tusuk ikan tadi begitu aja ke belakang. "Semangat yang bagus, Ryuu-chan."

"Jangan pake '-chan' !" protes Ryuu, sebal. "Oke, oke ... " Madara angkat tangan. "Lalu ... ?"

"Lalu apa ?"

" 'kak Madara'nya ?"

"Che ... "

"Ck, ck, ck ... . Bukan 'che', tapi 'kak Madara'."

Ryuu menelan ludah sejenak. Mulut kecilnya membuka, mo ngomong.

"Kkk ... kkk ... kkk ... kk ... kkk ... "

Temujin menggeleng pelan, nggak rela.

"'Kkk' apa, Ryuu-chan ? yang jelas dong ?"

Ryuu nimpuk Madara yang barusan ngomong pake batu di dekatnya karna manggil dia '-chan'. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali berusaha. "Kkk ... Kkk ... Kkk ... Kkk ... "

"Hhh ... kayaq Hellen Keller yang baru belajar ngomong aja ... " ucap Madara, kecil. Dia masih senyum, sambil ngeliatin sang pangeran rubah yang duduk di seberangnya, di belakang api unggun yang udah mati. Dia juga sesekali ngelirik senyum ke arah Temujin yang dari tadi nggak berenti-berenti ngelempar death-glare.

"Kkk ... kkk ... kak ..."

Kedua alis Madara terangkat ngedenger awal kata barusan.

"Kkkka ... kkkkaak ... kak ... Madara ... " ucap Ryuu, akhirnya. Dia sampe ngos-ngosan ngucapinnya. "Sweet !" Cowok berambut hitam di situ ngacungin jempol. "Ryuu emang hebat ! Keren ! Jagoan, lho !" pujinya bertubi-tubi. Yang dipuji jadi menyilangkan tangan di dada n mendengus, sombong. "Gue emang hebat, lagi ... "

Madara bertepuk tangan.

Temujin terperangah. "Ryuu-sama ~ ... ". _Barusan Anda sudah terjebak oleh manusia ..._ . katanya, nggak terucap.

...

"Krr ... krr ... " Ryuu mendengkur kecil kayaq anak kucing. Tidurnya terlentang di atas tumpukan dedaunan lebar, dengan kedua tangan yang terletak terbuka di sisi kanan kiri kayaq bayi. Saat tidur begini, mukanya keliatan innocent banget !. "Ryuu-sama ... " Temujin menghela nafas panjang n nyelimutin dia dengan jubah tanda kebesarannya yang amat sangat jarang dipake ama Ryuu sendiri. _Akhirnya aku membiarkannya tidur di sini, juga._ Temujin ngehela nafas sekali lagi. _Tapi ..._ . Dia ngelirik wajah tuannya itu sekali lagi, n tersenyum. _... yah, untuk kali ini biarlah ..._

"Kawaii ne ? Manis ya ?"

Suara barusan bikin Temujin langsung berdiri siaga, melindungi tuannya. Madara tertawa kecil. "Kamu ... overprotective banget, ya ?" katanya, sambil melangkah memutar ke sisi Ryuu yang lain. Dia ngelepas tali yang tadinya dipake buat ngiket rambut panjangnya di belakang leher. Lalu ia pun duduk di sebelah Ryuu yang tertidur.

"Tunggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, manusia ?" tanya Temujin, geram. Dia berusaha merendahkan suara supaya nggak ngebangunin sang tuan. Cowok rambut hitam tadi angkat alis. "Tidur ?" jawabnya, seolah hal itu merupakan hal terjelas di dunia n Temujin sedang mengajukan pertanyaan tolol sejagat raya. "Jangan lancang ! Kau tidak berada di dalam posisi yang pantas untuk tidur di sebelah Ryuu-sama !" Temujin naik pitam.

"Uuuhh ~ ... " Ryuu bergumam sedikit, terganggu dengan suara pengawalnya yang meninggi barusan. Temujin langsung tutup mulut n membelai dahi tuannya, lembut. "Ryuu-sama. Maafkan hamba ... " ucapnya, lirih. Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tadi pun kembali tertidur. Temujin ngehela nafas lega.

Suara tawa yang ditahan dari manusia di sana bikin pandangan lembut Temujin langsung berubah sewot.

Setelah yakin tuannya sudah kembali tertidur dengan pulas, dia kembali bicara dengan suara yang lebih rendah. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebenarnya ?".

"Hm ?" Itulah respon Madara. Bocah pirang bermata merah di sana mendesah. "Aku tau kau tidak tuli, manusia. Jawab." perintahnya, serius. "Wah ? Sikapmu agak lain dengan waktu Ryuu-chan masih bangun, ya ? Apa-" kalimat Madara kepotong dengan kuku tajam yang nyentuh sedikit lehernya. Bulir-bulir darah merah keluar dari kulit lunak di sana. Dalam sekejap mata, Temujin udah ada di sisi kirinya ! "Jangan pernah kau berani memanggil Ryuu-sama seakrab itu. Atau ... kubunuh." ancamnya, lirih tapi sangat menjanjikan. Manusia tadi nelan ludah, n berkeringat.

"Oh-hoh. Apa sikap seorang Knight yang lebih terkesan kayaq Priest lemah selama ini cuma tipuan ?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik ... "

"Hmm ? Bukannya yang mo ngehindar dari topik itu adalah kamu sendiri ?"

" ... "

"Apa ya ~ ? Yang bakal terjadi kalo Ryuu-ch-"

Temujin marah oleh panggilan yg baginya nggak sopan gitu, n makin memperdalam tusukannya ke leher Madara, walau nggak sampe ke tingkat yang membahayakan secara langsung.

"Umm ... apa yang bakal terjadi kalo pangeranmu ini tau kalo selama ini ternyata kamu menipunya ? Kalau ternyata kamu lebih kuat darinya ?" Madara segera ngeralat kalimatnya.

" ... "

"Kamu bisa mengendalikan chakra dengan baik. Nggak heran kalau kamu bisa nyembunyiin chakra penghancurmu dengan baik juga." Madara tertawa singkat. "Begini-begini, aku bisa tau soal itu hanya dengan ngeliat mata aja, lho. Mata siluman n manusia emang beda, tapi dasarnya sama. Aku bisa tau kira-kira seberapa kuat seseorang atau siluman yang kuhadapi hanya dengan ngeliat matanya." ucapnya, sambil ngelirik Temujin. Bola mata hitamnya berubah jadi bola mata sharin-gan !.

"Aku berani taruhan. Sang Ratu Rubah sudah tau soal ini. Karna rasanya nggak mungkin ada seorang wanita yang ngebiarin anaknya ... apalagi cuma satu-satunya, seorang penerus klan, pula ... dijaga hanya oleh satu siluman yang lemah n cuman bisa nyembuhin doang tanpa bisa ngelindungin." Madara tersenyum sambil ngebetulin posisi duduknya yang bersila n ngadep Temujin, dengan Ryuu yang masih terlelap di sana. Temujin terlalu shock hingga mematung sejenak, n nggak nyadar kalo manusia tsb sekarang sudah duduk ngadep dia. _Apa ? Kenapa manusia ini bisa tau ?_

"Alasanmu yang mo berenti diajarin sama aku sebenarnya karna nggak mau kalau Ryuu sampe tau kamu bisa menguasai semua itu lebih cepat daripada dia, kan ? Ryuu emang anak yang cerdas dan cepat paham, tapi ... kamu beda. Kamu jenius. Si jenius yang pura-pura bego n lemah di hadapan tuannya."

"Cukup. Apa maksud semua pembicaraan panjang lebar ini ? Apa yang kau inginkan ?" desah Temujin, kesal. Dia nggak ngelak, karna ngerasa nggak ada gunanya bohong di depan manusia pengguna sharin-gan itu. Madara terseyum lebar. "Emang enak ngobrol sama anak pintar ~ . Kayaqnya teori yang bilang kalau siluman berusia 700 tahunan punya wujud n mental anak manusia berusia 14 tahun itu bisa dibilang nggak juga, yaaa ... ?" (KP : Temujin lebih tua 200 tahun dari Kyuubi/Ryuu). "Soalnyaaa ... dari observasi yang udah kulakuin secara langsung selama beberapa hari ini ... mentalmu bisa dibilang cukup matang untuk 14 tahun. Aku nggak tau kalau ada juga Kyuubi yang jenius." Madara tertawa kecil.

Temujin menatapnya nggak suka. "Apa-yang-kau-inginkan ?" tanyanya, penuh tekanan. Madara berenti ketawa n ngerogoh sesuatu dari saku lengannya. Dia ngeluarin sebuah botol segede botol minyak kayu putih ukuran tanggung, yang isinya adalah cairan mencurigakan berwarna merah kehitaman. "Aku mau kamu minum ini."

Bola mata Temujin membesar sejenak. Dia kira, orang ini bakal ngejawab dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kontak n partner. Beberapa manusia memang ada yang pernah mencoba ngejadiin Kyuubi sebagai partner dalam jurus Kuchiyose. Tapi, beda ama siluman lain. Para Kyuubi punya harga diri tinggi n nggak mau kerja sama ama manusia kayaq gitu, kecuali ama sesamanya sendiri. Jadi partner manusia aja mereka nggak mau !. Cuma Ryuu-sama nya ini aja yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Kyuubi mo nerima manusia sedekat ini, bahkan jadi gurunya, lagi !.

Tapi, setaunya untuk ngadain kontrak Kuchiyose, diperlukan tanda tangan darah dari kedua belah pihak (manusia n siluman). Nggak ada acara disuruh minum cairan aneh macem itu.

"Apa yang membuat manusia macam kau mengira bahwa aku mau meminum cairan menjijikan itu ?" tolak Temujin, sinis. "Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku nggak bakal bilang soal rahasia kecilmu ini padanya ?" Madara ngejawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga, sambil ngelirik ke Ryuu n dia, gantian.

"Sia-sia saja." Temujin menggeleng.

"Knapa ?"

"Aku akan mengelak soal kekuatanku itu. Dan aku yakin, Ryuu-sama akan lebih mempercayaiku yang sudah melayaninya selama beratus-ratus tahun daripada kau yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari dua bulan."

"Hmm ? Gitu, ya ?"

Madara bangkit berdiri, n masukin lagi botol tadi. Cairan di dalamnya adalah hasil ramuan yang diam-diam doi bikin sewaktu Ryuu n pengawalnya itu pulang alias kembali ke kediaman para Kyuubi.

"Ayo kita keluar." ajak Madara, pake isyarat tangan menuju keluar gua. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-kata manusia ?" sahut Temujin, ketus. Doi ngebetulin jubah yang menutupi sebagian tubuh tuannya, lembut. Manusia tadi muterin bola matanya. "Oh, ayolah. Kamu nggak mau sampe ngebangunin dia, kan ? Kita terusin pembicaraan ini di luar."

Meski enggan ninggalin Ryuu, akhirnya dia mau keluar juga. Lagian, dia emang pengen banget ngehajar manusia itu. Kalo perlu, ngebunuh sekalian !

"Aku tau kalau kamu pengen banget ngebunuh aku. Iya, kan ? ~ ... " ucap Madara, santai. Temujin menghentikan langkahnya 3 meter di depan mulut gua. _Dia bisa merasakan nafsu membunuhku, rupanya ... . Manusia memang tidak bisa diremehkan ..._

"Mau ... " Madara nutup mata, lalu dua detik kemudian kembali membukanya dengan bola mata yang udah brubah jadi sharin-gan. " ... coba ?". Dia maju sambil ngebawa kunai yang entah dibawa sejak kapan. Soalnya doi nggak keliatan bawa2 kantong senjata. Temujin langsung ngehindar ngejadiin kuku tajamnya buat senjata buat ngelawan dia.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertarung.

Madara meninjunya.

Temujin menendangnya.

Madara ngegunain elemen tanah.

Temujin ngegunain elemen angin.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit.

Waktu berlangsung kira-kira satu jam.

Tapi, tentu aja ujung-ujungnya Temujin yang lebih unggul. Siluman, gitu loh !

'BRUGH !'

Madara jatoh ke tanah. Dia terbatuk keras n muntahin darah. Temujin datang n ncekik lehernya, berdiri. Karna tubuhnya lebih pendek dari manusia tsb, ngangkatnya jadi nggak tinggi-tinggi amat.

"Mati, kau. Manusia ... "

Cengkraman cowok pirang itu menguat.

"TEMU !"

Temujin langsung ngenoleh ke mulut gua, terbelalak. Madara dijatuhin begitu aja, saking kagetnya. Manusia tadi pun kembali batuk-batuk.

Anak cowok yang tadinya berdiri di mulut gua itu kini lari tergesa menuju mereka. Dia ngedorong pengawalnya itu menjauh, n meriksa keadaan Madara lalu nyembuhin beberapa lukanya. "Loe gak papa ?" tanyanya, cemas. Masih terengah-engah, manusia tsb ngejawab : "Nyaris mati ... . Tapi, nggak papa, koq ... ". Ryuu geram n bangkit berdiri ngadep cowok yg sedikit lebih tinggi darinya di belakang. "Temu ... "

"R-Ryuu-sama. Maafkan hamba. Tapi, manusia ini berbahaya. Dia jahat. Dia-"

"Temu !"

Kedua tangan Ryuu mengepal, keras. "Gue ... liat semuanya." suaranya kedengaran marah. "Elo ... sejak kapan ahli taijutsu kayaq tadi, ha ?" tanya anak itu, tajam. Hari ini is pertama kalinya doi ngeliat pengawalnya itu bisa ngegunain taijutsu selancar tadi. Bahkan yg tekhniknya sulit sekali pun bisa dilakukan oleh Temujin dengan enteng. "Sejak kapan loe bisa ngegunain elemen angin ?" Hari ini juga yang pertama kali baginya ngeliat dia ngendaliin angin. "Sejak kapan loe bisa ninjutsu ? Sejak kapan loe bisa ngegunain keahlian lain selain nyembuhin ? Jawab !"

Temujin segera berlutut di hadapan tuannya itu. "Ma-maafkan hamba."

"JAWAB !"

"S-sudah sejak lama ... "

"Sejak kapan ... ?" kali ini suara Ryuu terdengar lebih rendah, n dingin. Temujin nelen ludah. "Sejak ... hamba belum diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda, Ryuu-sama."

'BUG !'

Ryuu nendang kepala pengawalnya yang tengah berlutut itu, keras.

"Jadi selama ini elo bo'ongin gue ? Elo pasti ketawa-ketawa di belakang gue pas ngeliat gue ngomong kalo gue lah yang terkuat !"

'BAG !'

"Selama ini elo pasti sengaja ngalah ama gue karna gue anak Yooko, ya kan ? Para pengawal di area latihan juga pasti gitu ! Semua nipu gue !"

'BUG !'

"Kenapa loe diam aja ? Ayo lawan gue !"

'BAG !'

Temujin tetep diam.

"Balas gue !"

'BUG !'

Tetep gak ada counter-attack.

"Temu !"

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !'

Temujin tetep ngebiarin dirinya ditendangin.

Lama-lama, Ryuu jadi capek sendiri. Dia berenti mukulin n nendangin pengawal setianya itu.

"Temu ... gue ... benci ama loe." ucapnya, lirih. Lalu pergi melompat dari pohon ke pohon, ninggalin lokasi tsb. Bagaikan ditusuk pisau, Temujin ngerasa sakit hati banget ngedenger kalimat singkat barusan. "Ryuu-sama !" Dia udah mo ngejar tuannya, tapi terenti saat ngedengar tawa khasnya Uchiha Madara.

"Dia emang nggak bakal percaya kalau cuma dari omonganku. Tapi, kalo kuliatin langsung kayaq gini ... dia jadi percaya banget, kan ?"

"Kau sengaja-"

"Baru nyadar, ya ? Hehe ... ternyata kamu nggak sejenius yang aku kira. Tapi ...nggak nyangka juga kalo Ryuu bakal semarah itu. Mungkin karna sifat superiority complexnya ... or kemauannya yang selalu pengen jadi yg terkuat itu bikin dia jadi kesal sama 'pihak-pihak' kuat yang selama ini selalu ngalah ama dia. Ryuu ngerasa diremehkan."

"Kau !" Temujin ngerenggut baju Madara di bagian dada, n berniat nusuk jantungnya. "Sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan Ryuu-sama mu itu bakal benci ama kamu lebih dari ini, kalo kamu ngebunuh aku yang gurunya, lho." ucap manusia itu, nyantei.

Temuji mendesah kesal n ngedorong dia, kasar. Lalu bergegas pergi dari sana, nyusul tuannya.

Sementara Madara yang tinggal sendirian di sana ketawa-ketawa puas. "Ahahahaha ! Mainin perasaan remaja yg masih labil kayaq dia emang gampang !" Dia bangkit berdiri n ngehapus darah di sudut bibirnya pake jempol. "Hmh. Emang rada beresiko. Tapi, sejauh ini rencanaku berhasil." Dia ketawa lagi. "Menegangkan. Semua ini bener-bener menegangkan. Aku sudah dua kali hampir dibunuh ama Kyuubi. Rasanya seru banget ! Hmm ... buah dari semua resiko gede ini bakal kupanen bentar lagi." Madara ngelambung-lambungin sebuah botol kecil lain yang berujung jarum. Isinya cairan hitam yang baru diambilnya dari Temujin saat bertarung tadi. "Ngambil sampel darah seekor Kyuubi emang nggak gampang, yaaa ~ ?"

...

Di istana kuno Kyuubi no Yooko.

"Ryuu, dengar." Yooko berusaha ngejelasin. "Nggak ! Gue nggak mau denger ! Semuanya penipu ! Pembohong ! Gue benci ama loe semua !" anak itu ngebanting n ngancurin semua ornament yang ada di ruangan itu, kesal. "Ryuu !"

Shion n Taruho, dua pendamping Ratu Yooko hanya diam sambil menatap cemas ke arah pangeran mereka yang mengamuk, nggak tau musti ngapain.

"Yooko-sama. Maafkan hamba. Hamba benar-benar ... " Temujin yang juga ada di ruangan itu berlutut sambil tertunduk, dalam. Wanita cantik tadi berpaling padanya, lalu ngehela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, Temujin. Hal seperti ini memang pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau pun lambat ... "

Ryuu bergegas mendatangi pengawalnya itu n ngerenggut bajunya di bagian dada. "Ayo berantem ama gue, Temu ! Elo kuat, kan ! Ayo lawan gue !"

"Ma-Maaf, Ryuu-sama. Tapi ... "

Ngedenger kalimat berbau penolakan itu bikin anak tadi geram. "Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ? KENAPA ?"

Yooko ngehela nafas sekali lagi. "Temujin, lakukan saja. Terima tantangannya." perintah sang ratu rubah, pasrah. Putranya emang sesekali perlu dapat pelajaran selain dari dirinya.

" ... "

"Temujin ?"

"Maaf, Yooko-sama. Hamba tidak bisa ... " tolak cowok blonde tadi, sopan. Kyuubi no Yooko angkat alis, mata merahnya sekilas membesar, heran. Taruho n Shion saling pandang, keheranan juga. Di antara semua Kyuubi yang tunduk ama dia, Temujin ada di urutan pertama dalam kategori yang paling setia n nggak pernah nolak perintah sang Ratu. "Mohon maaf. Hamba ... tidak bisa ... . Hamba ... tidak sanggup ... " sambung cowok tadi, kecil. Tapi, Yooko tetep bisa denger. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum, paham.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Elo nggak boleh nolak ! Temu, ini perintah ! Ayo lawan gue ! Ayo ! Ayo !" Ryuu ngeguncangin pengawalnya lewat baju yg masih dicengkramnya, maksa. "Ryuu ... " Yooko ngenarik putranya dari Temujin. "Sudahlah ... "

"Nggak ! Gue nggak mau ! Dia musti berantem ama gue sekarang juga ! Gue mau Temujin ngelawan gue sekarang juga !" Anak tadi berontak. Lama-lama sang ratu jadi kesal juga.

'PLAK !'

Dia menampar anaknya sendiri. Segala keributan tadi langsung hilang. Ryuu terbelalak, kaget. Temujin juga.

"Ryuu, jangan manja ! Semua ini kami lakukan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri !"

"Kebaikan macam apa yang keluarnya dari kebohongan ? Yooko bego !" Ryuu pun langsung berbalik, lari ke arah pintu geser ala Jepang di ruang itu, n pergi dari sana. "Anak itu ... " Sang ratu terperangah. "Temujin, bawa dia kembali." Temujin mengangguk, patuh. Lalu segera menghilang dari sana.

...

Di hutan, di gua ...

"Gue sebel sama mereka semua ! Sebel , tau nggak ?" Ryuu meninju-ninju tembok batu di situ. "Oey, oey. Aku tau kalo kamu lagi sebel, tapi pliz deh, jangan diancurin batunya. Ntar guanya jadi ikutan ancur, lho. Kita bisa ketimbun." Madara ngangkat tubuh kecil Ryuu dari belakang n duduk bersila sambil mangku dia kayaq seorang ayah. Meski ngerasa rada aneh dengan perlakuan nggak biasa ini, Ryuu nggak protes. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan hingga nggak ingat kalo dianya nggak suka dipangku. Kayaq anak-anak, sih ! (KP : Ye ! Emang dia masih anak-anak !)

"Kesel sama Temujin ?"

Ryuu mengangguk. "Dia pembohong. Tiap hari pura-pura lemah di depan gue, n pura-pura nggak bisa menang dari gue. Ugh ... gue benci dibohongin kayaq gini. Gue benci dia ... "

"Kesel sama Yooko-sama ?"

Ryuu ngangguk lagi. "Dia juga pembohong. Selain itu, tiap hari dia cerewet banget ... dia selalu nyuruh gue supaya bersikap lebih elit. Dia juga selalu ngomong kalo gue perlu belajar tata krama, lah. Pake baju yang lebih elit, lah. Ngomong lebih sopan, lah. Che ... "

"Hmm ? Eh, kalo sama para Kyuubi yg lain, gimana ?"

"Gue juga sebal ! Mereka juga pasti bersekongkol ngebohongin gue ! mereka nganggep gue kayaq anak bawang ! Gue benci semuanya !"

Sebenarnya sih, Ryuu emang termasuk Kyuubi yang terkuat dalam sejarah. n kemampuannya yang selama ini banyak ngalahin Kyuubi lain itu beneran. Cuman, ada Kyuubi2 lain yang juga lebih kuat darinya, tapi merahasiakan hal tsb. Mereka adalah Taruho n Temujin. Dua Kyuubi yang lebih tua dari Ryuu ini lebih kuat darinya, seenggaknya untuk saat ini ... .

"Kalau sama aku ... sebel juga, nggak ?"

Ryuu langsung menggeleng, cepat. "Elo kan nggak pernah bohongin gue ... ?"

Diam-diam, Madara tersenyum puas. Dia lalu meluk Ryuu dari belakang. "Ma ... Madara ... ?" Ryuu ngelirik ke dia dari balik bahu. "Ssshh ... panggil 'kak Madara'." ralat cowok tadi, stengah berbisik. "Um ... kk ... kkk ... kka ... kak Madara ... " ucap Ryuu, kaku. Manusia yang memangkunya tertawa kecil. "Ahaha ... kamu masih tetep sulit ngucapinnya, ya ? Dasar anak lucu ... "

"Gue bukan anak-anak. Gue lebih tua dari loe." Ryuu sewot. "Iya, iyaaa ~ ... " Madara ngeho-oh in aja.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong ... Ryuu itu nama yang keren, lho. Aku suka."

"Oh ya ?"

"Yep ! Ryuu kan artinya naga ? Naga adalah hewan terkuat di dunia. Nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin mereka."

"Terkuat di dunia ? hebat ! Gue pengen liat !"

"Hahahaha ! Nggak mungkin. Sekarang naga sudah punah. Karna meteor yang jatuh ke bumi berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum Siluman n manusia hidup."

"Yahh, payah ... "

"Jangan sewot gitu ... . Kamu lebih cocok kalo senyum, Kyuubi no Ryuu."

"Tapi gue nggak suka senyum tanpa sebab."

Madara menyahutnya dengan tawa.

... Jeda sejenak ...

"Nee ... Ryuu-chan ... "

"Jangan pake '-chan'."

"Aku sayang sama Ryuu-chan ... "

"Hah ?"

"Kalau aku ... aku nggak bakal bohong sama kamu, lho, Ryuu-chan. Karna aku sayang banget ama kamu ... Aku suka sama Ryuu-chan." Madara menggesekkan pipinya ke rambut pirang kemerahan lembut milik Ryuu yang ngedongak, mo ngeliat mukanya. "Kalo Ryuu-chan ... suka aku nggak ?" tanya manusia tadi sambil ngebalas tatapan bocah di pangkuannya.

" ... "

"Ryuu-chan ?"

"Tinggalin '-chan'nya."

"Ahahaha ... . Iya, deh. Ryuu suka sama aku, nggak ?"

"Suka."

"Bagus !" Madara memeluknya makin erat, gemas. Saat itu, Ryuu jadi sadar akan posisinya n langsung bangkit, lepas dari pangkuan n pelukan Madara. "Jangan sembarangan mangku n meluk gue !" serunya, sewot.

"Kenapa ?"

"Gue maunya mangku n meluk ! Bukannya dipangku n dipeluk !"

"Oiya, ya ? Kamu kan punya mental super-seme ... " gumam Madara, manggut-manggut nyubit dagu. "Super-seme itu apa ? Jagoan baru dari dunia manusia, ya ?" tanya Ryuu, polos. Madara menatapnya lima detik.

Mata berkedip.

Sunyi.

"Mbph !" Kemudian dia tergelak. "Ahahahahahaha !" Madara ngapus air mata ketawanya, geli. "Jagoan ... ? Yaa ... mungkin bisa dibilang gitu juga, sih ... " Ryuu miringin kepalanya, rada nggak ngerti. "Eh, kebalikan dari seme disebut uke, loh." sambung Madara lagi, nyengir. Rasanya lucu ngeliat tampang bingung bocah rubah ini.

"Maksudnya ... uke artinya bukan jagoan ? Apa uke itu musuhnya seme ?"

"Ck, ck, ck, bukan ... bukan ... " Madara ngegelengkan kepala, nahan tawa. "Lebih tepat dibilang 'partner' daripada musuh. Humm ... bisa dibilaaang ... uke itu partner yang disukai seme. Tapi dia lebih lemah."

"Oooh ... gitu ?" Ryuu manggut-manggut paham. Walau pun apa yang dipahaminya rada beda ama apa arti sesungguhnya. "Kalo gitu, gue seme n elo uke. Karna gue lebih kuat daripada elo n gue suka sama elo." tunjuknya, ke Madara.

... Sunyi ...

Angin berembus.

Burung-burung hutan berkicau.

Sunyi lagi.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Madara sampe guling-guling ketawa. (KP : Tentu aja cuma hyperbole !). "Koq ketawa lagi, si ?" dahi Ryuu berkerut, nggak habis pikir. Dia jadi kesal karna tiba-tiba ngerasa bego diketawain gitu.

Satu menit penuh tawa Madara berlalu ...

"Denger, Ryuu-chan. Sekarang aku bakal ngejelasin arti seme n uke yang sebenernya." ucap cowok berambut hitam tadi, ngejongkok. Doi ngeletakkin kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua bahu Ryuu yang berdiri. Kali ini bocah tadi nggak protes dengan sebutan '-chan' barusan, karna dia terlalu penasaran ama penjelasan Madara. Tampangnya serius banget ! n Madara musti ngegunain seluruh kemampuan jiwa n raganya buat nahan diri supaya nggak ketawa lagi.

"Seme n uke itu sebenarnya-"

"Cukup sampai di situ !" bentak Temujin, di mulut gua. Suaranya menggema di dalam, hingga ngakibatin Ryuu nutup kedua telinganya, kebisingan. "Temu ... ?" suaranya kedengaran kecil dibanding gema tadi. Cowok berambut blonde pucat tadi mendatangi mereka n narik lengan anak tadi, kasar. Ryuu sampe rada kaget dengan hal ini. Biasanya Temujin selalu bersikap lembut. "Berhentilah meracuni otaknya, manusia mesum ... " suaranya juga kedengaran 'mengerikan'. Ryuu sampe merinding sekilas.

Madara cuman angkat alis. Dia udah biasa ngadepin siluman n makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, termasuk manusia. "Mesum ...? Oh ? kayaqnya kamu udah tau artinya, ya ? Soal seme n uke itu ?" godanya, nyengir. Temujin mendesah n narik lengan tuan mudanya keluar dari sana. Madara udah mo ngikutin mereka keluar, tapi pemuda tadi langsung menatapnya tajam. "Berani mengikuti kami, kubunuh kau.". Ancaman barusan udah cukup ngebikin manusia itu nggak jadi nerusin langkahnya. Ryuu mangap, terbelalak sama ekspresi keras yang ada di wajah lembut n ramah pengawalnya. Temujin masih 'menyeret' tuannya keluar.

"Temu ! Gue nggak mau pulang ! Gue mau di sini aja !"

"Tidak boleh, Ryuu-sama. Dari awal sebenarnya Anda memang tidak pantas bergaul dengan manusia. Dia hanya akan mengacaukan pikiran Anda." sahut Temujin, masih menyeretnya. "Enggak ! Madara manusia yang baik ! Gue suka dia !"

"Suka ?" Langkah Temujin terhenti, natap tuan mudanya. Matanya memicing. " ... ? Memangnya ... kenapa ... ?" tanya Ryuu, brusaha nyembunyiin rasa takutnya yang ngeliat mata tajam sang pengawal.

"Anda masih anak-anak. Anda belum mengerti tentang hal itu." ucap Temujin lagi, seraya ngelanjutin langkah n ngegandeng pergelangan tangan Ryuu. "Gue bukan anak-anak ! Lagian, kalo gue anak-anak, berarti elo juga !" protes Ryuu, sambil terus berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman pengawal pribadinya. "Hamba dua ratus tahun lebih tua daripada Anda. Itu saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa hamba lebih dewasa daripada Anda, Ryuu-sama."

"Ggh ! Elo kenapa si ? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kasar gini ?" Ryuu berontak makin hebat. Doi ngecakar lengan Temujin yang mencengkramnya. Tapi, luka yang dihasilkannya langsung hilang. Jadi serangan barusan nggak ada artinya buat sang pengawal. "Madara aja nggak pernah sekasar ini ke gue ! Kenapa elo-agh !"

Temujin makin mempererat cengkramannya gitu ngedenger nama manusia tadi disebut.

"Temu ! Lepasin ! Sakit, nih !"

"Apa ini ? Ryuu-sama yang hebat dan tidak tertandingi ternyata merasa tidak tahan dengan cengkraman pengawal rendahan seperti hamba ?" walau tersenyum, wajah Temujin terlihat dingin. Bocah tadi jadi ngerasa takut seketika n mau lari sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda itu.

'KRAUK !'

"Argh !"

Ryuu ngegigit lengan Temujin yg mencengkramnya !. Gigitan rasanya berlipat-lipat lebih kuat daripada cakaran. Pegangan cowok tadi pun lepas, Ryuu berbalik n bergegas lari dari dia. Sang pengawal ngeluarin chakra penyembuhnya sejenak ke luka tadi n segera ngejar bocah tsb.

Dia berhasil menggapai bahunya. Ryuu tersentak kaget. Padahal dulu pas mereka main kejar-kejaran, Temujin nggak pernah bisa nyusul kecepatannya. Hal ini ngingetin dia ama kebohongan yg dilakuin cowok itu. Ryuu pun marah. Dia ngegunain cambuk anginnya ke arah Temujin.

'CTAR !'

Tapi Temujin berhasil menangkisnya dengan cambuk angin juga. Nggak kayaq tuannya yang baru-baru ini aja bisa ngegunain cambuk angin, Dia udah menguasai hal itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Belum sempat Ryuu nendang dia, Temujin udah ngangkat tubuh kecilnya ke bahu. "Maaf, Ryuu-sama. Hamba terpaksa melakukan ini ... " ucap cowok blonde tadi, sambil melompat ke dahan pohon, n melompat lagi ke dahan lain, menuju istana para Kyuubi.

"Turunin ! Turunin gue !" tereak Ryuu, marah. Dia nendangin perut Temujin pake lututnya n mukulin punggung cowok itu pake kedua tangannya yang bebas. Tapi, Temujin tetep nggak ngelepasin dia. "Temu ! Ini perintah ! Ayo turunin gue ! SEKARANG !"

"Hamba juga mendapatkan perintah dari Yooko-sama untuk membawa Anda pulang."

"Ugh ... " Ryuu makin marah n mulai ngatur chakranya buat ngendaliin angin sekali lagi.

'CRASH !'

Sebuah pedang angin memotong pohon di dekat mereka. Nyaris mengenai Temujin.

"Ryuu-sama. Sebaiknya Anda hentikan hal itu. Anda bisa melukai diri Anda sendiri."

"Terserah gue !"

'CRASH !'

Sesuai dengan peringatan Temujin, pedang angin kedua dari Ryuu malah mengenai dirinya sendiri ! Kena lengan kirinya.

"Aduh !"

"Ryuu-sama !"

Temujin melompat ke cabang terdekat, n ngeletakkin tuannya untuk duduk menyandar pada batang pohon. Ryuu megangin lengannya yang baru kena tadi, meringis. Darah hitam menguur dari sana. Chakra penyembuhnya belum kuat untuk nyembuhin luka sedalam itu. Temujin berjongkok di hadapannya, cemas. "Ryuu-sama. Biarkan hamba menyembuhkannya." Sang pengawal udah mo meriksa, tapi Ryuu langsung nepis pake tangannya yang nggak terluka, kasar. "Nggak perlu ! Gue bisa nyembuhin sendiri ! Gue bisa sendiri !"

"RYUU-SAMA !" Temujin membentaknya. Anak tadi tersentak, kaget. Sebenarnya dia udah mo nangis digituin. (Masih anak-anak, gitu loh !). Tapi, harga dirinya yang super tinggi nggak ngebiarin hal itu terjadi. Temujin ngenahan pergelangan tangan tuannya yang sehat pake tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ngeluarin chakra penyembuh di lengan kiri Ryuu yang kaku karna luka. Anak itu mendesis, sakit.

"Kalau Anda ingin menangis, menangis saja. Pasti sakit, kan ?"

"Hell no."

Temujin tersenyum ngadepin kekeraskepalaan tuan kecilnya ini. Ryuu nggak ngeliat hal itu karna sibuk ngenahan sakit.

Satu menit kemudian ...

"Selesai." Temujin kembali menggendongnya. Kali ini Ryuu nggak berontak. Dia lelah. "Temu ... gue benci ama loe ..." ucapnya, lirih n bergetar. Ketahuan banget kalo tuh anak lagi nahanin nangis.

"Itu hak Anda." jawab Temujin, tenang. Walau hatinya nggak setenang itu.

...

Di istana para Kyuubi. Malam.

Ryuu dikurung di kamarnya. Supaya nggak kabur di sekeliling kamar itu dipasang terali besi khusus yang nggak mudah dihancurin olehnya. Yooko yang ngatur semua itu. Dia berpikir sudah saatnya dia bersikap lebih tegas pada putra tunggalnya tsb.

Ngeliat Ryuu yang sudah ketiduran dari balik terali, Yooko kembali berjalan ke luar. Mencari Temujin.

"Tadi sekilas hamba melihatnya duduk di sebelah barat kamar Ryuu-sama, Yooko-sama." Shion ngasih tau. Yooko mengangguk, lalu nyuruh dia n Taruho nggak mengikutinya kali ini. Dia mo ngobrol lebih privat ama Temujin. Shion n Taruho menurut n menunggu di tempat mereka berpisah.

"Temujin ?" sapa Yooko, kedengaran kayaq sapaan lembut seorang ibu ke anaknya. "Y-Yooko-sama ?" cowok blonde tadi buru-buru ngucek-ngucek matanya yang sembab, bangkit dari duduknya, n berlutut di depan wanita cantik itu, penuh hormat. "Berdirilah ... " perintah sang ratu, ramah. "Duduk." perintahnya, di papan kayu sebelahnya. "T-tapi Yooko-sama ... hamba tidak pantas duduk di sebelah-"

"Tak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang akan melihat di sebelah sini."

"Tapi ... "

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa sesungkan itu. Tapi, duduklah di mana saja." putus Kyuubi no Yooko, akhirnya. Cowok tadi pun duduk di atas batu gede 1 meter di sebelah sang Ratu.

"Tadi ... kau habis menangis, ya ?" suara Yooko memecah kesunyian yang tadi berlangsung beberapa detik. "Eh ? I-itu ... hamba ... " Temujin keliatan gugup. Wanita tadi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pun juga ... kau masih remaja. Tentu sedang mengalami beberapa masalah yang merepotkan, bukan ?"

Cowok tsb diam, tertunduk.

"Terutama masalah yang berkaitan dengan emosi. Seperti rasa setia, rasa benci, terutama rasa cinta ... ." sambung Yooko lagi. "Barusan kamu menangis karena Ryuu, kan ?". Jantung Temujin langsung berdetak keras satu kali. _Tidak ... . Apa Yooko-sama sudah tahu kalau aku ... _. Kedua bola mata merahnya terbelalak. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram lutut, keras. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Yooko tersenyum, lembut. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Temujin n nepuk bahu kirinya. "Aku senang kalau kau begitu menyayanginya dengan tulus. Sulit untuk menemukan siluman lain yang bisa menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sepertimu. Soalnya Ryuu anak yang egois, kasar, dan liar. Yah ... mungkin itu karena salahku juga yang terlalu memanjakannya dan terlalu banyak memberikan kebebasan ... "

"Yooko-sama ... "

"Kau sempat menolak perintahku untuk bertarung dengannya juga karena perasaan itu, kan ?"

Temujin makin tertunduk. "Hamba ... terlalu menyayanginya hingga tidak sanggup melukainya sedikit pun. Meski itu cuma sekedar latihan." suaranya kedengaran tenggelam. Tapi Yooko tetep bisa dengar. "Tapi ... hari ini ... baru saja hamba menyakitinya."

Yooko angkat alis.

Jeda sejenak.

"Hamba menggenggam tangan Ryuu-sama terlalu keras ... . Beliau kesakitan ... . Kalau teringat itu ... hamba ... hamba jadi ... "

"Itu sebabnya tadi kau menangis ... ?" pertanyaan Yooko barusan lebih kedengaran kayaq kalimat. Temujin diam, nggak berani natap wajah ratunya. Yooko tersenyum. Wanita itu membelai rambut pucat cowok itu.

"Y-Yooko-sama ?"

"Jarang sekali ada yang begitu menyesali diri sampe menangis karena menyakiti makhluk yang disayangi. Padahal cuma karena hal yang sepele. Rupanya ... kau sangat mencintainya sampai sedalam itu, ya ?"

Temujin blushing. Mukanya merah banget, hangus !

Yooko tertawa kecil.

"Ma-Maaf ! Ampuni hamba !" Temujin segera bangkit dari batu tempat doi duduk n bersujud di hadapan Kyuubi no Yooko. "Hamba ... sungguh lancang ! Hamba ... tidak pantas-"

"Temujin. Sudahlah ... "

"Tidak ! Anda terlalu baik, Yooko-sama. Saya tidak pantas menerima kebaikan Anda terus-menerus. Bagaimana pun juga, saya hanyalah seorang prajurit biasa yang menjadi pengawal Ryuu-sama ... "

"Bagiku, seorang prajurit yang begitu mencintai Ryuu sedalam itu bukan prajurit biasa." Yooko berjongkok n mengangkat wajah Temujin yang tadinya sujud dengan kedua tangannya. "Yooko-sama ? A-Anda ... "

Yooko mengangguk. "Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang salah."

"Tidak ... tidak ... . Ini salah ... . Ini salah ... . Hamba harus dihukum. Hamba harus ... . Hamba tidak pantas ... . Hamba ... "

"Kau mau bilang kalau aku keliru ?"

"Tidak !" Temujin tersentak dengan nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Tapi, ekspresi Yooko sama sekali nggak menandakan keterkejutan. "Bukan ... bukan ... bu ... kan ..." cowok tadi jadi ngerasa kacau sendiri. "Yooko-sama ... hukumlah hamba. Tolong ... hukum hamba ... . Hamba sudah ... menyakitinya."

"Sekarang ini pun kau sudah cukup menderita karena penyesalan ini, kan ? Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi hukumanmu."

" ... " Temujin nggak njawab. Apa yang dibilang Yooko emang bener. Doi udah cukup tersiksa kalo inget kesalahannya yang terbawa emosi n menyakiti Ryuu.

"Tapi ... aku agak kaget juga ... . Ternyata pengawal pribadi anakku yang tangguh ini bisa sedih sampai menangis segala hanya karena menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat." Yooko ketawa. Temujin kembali blushing. "Se ... sebenarnya ... ada satu penyebab lagi ... "

"Apa ?" tanya Yooko, senyum.

"Ryuu-sama ... membenci hamba."

Sang ratu menggeleng. "Itu cuma perasaanmu saja ... "

"Tidak. Beliau sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung."

"Hah ?" Kali ini Kyuubi no Yooko keliatan bener-bener kaget. Temujin sampe ikut-ikutan kaget ngeliat reaksi itu. "Keterlaluan anak itu ~ ... " Wanita tadi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, geram. "Apa dia tidak tahu kalo kata-kata 'benci' dari yang kita cintai itu sakitnya bagaikan hujaman pisau ?" marahnya, mendengus. "Gue sumpahin supaya dia juga bakal ngalamin sakit hati itu."

"Y-Yooko-sama ... ?" Temujin udah mo ngomong kalo barusan Ratunya bicara dengan bahasa nggak elit, tapi lalu ngurungin niatnya.

"Tapi ... beliau kan masih anak-anak ... ?. Ryuu-sama belum paham soal ini. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Temujin ngehela nafas. "Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sudah saatnya aku mengajarkannya soal cinta. Lebih baik dia cepat paham daripada telat paham." Sang Ratu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Temujin. Kau juga harus berusaha, ya ? Nyatakan perasaanmu begitu ada kesempatan. Jangan ditunda-tunda !" ucapnya, semangat. Temujin melongo. Gak disangka-sangka kalau Kyuubi no Yooko, si Ratu rubah yang disegani oleh seantero siluman n manusia itu ... adalah seorang (or seekor ?) fujoshi !.

'BRAK !'

Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara derakan tanda suatu bangunan roboh. Temujin n Yooko langsung pasang sikap siaga. "Suara apa itu ?". Tiba-tiba, dari sebelah utara desa keliatan asap, kayaq kebakaran. Lalu dinding istana (yg terbuat dari kayu) di dekat mereka hancur berderak. Di baliknya berdirilah seekor siluman rubah yang mengganas. Bola matanya merah penuh. Taringnya berkilat tajam. Rambutnya panjang berantakan. Kuku-kukunya lebih panjang dari para Kyuubi normal.

"Grraaowl !" Kyuubi liar tadi maju n menerjang Yooko n Temujin. Di sekeliling tubuhnya terdapat lingkaran air. Rubah air !

"Katon ! Goukakyuu no jutsu !"

Api besar langsung membakar makhluk tadi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh bumi. Api yang berasal dari Taruho, pengawal pribadi Yooko. Dia adalah siluman rubah api. "Yooko-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya, cemas. Diikuti oleh Shion di belakang. "Tidak." Sang ratu n Temujin kembali rileks. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?"

"Tiba-tiba saja beberapa Kyuubi mengamuk. Mereka seperti kerasukan dan kehilangan akal sehatnya, Yooko-sama." jelas Shion, di sebelah adeknya. "Kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"Sepertinya ada pihak yang memanipulasi otak mereka untuk berbuat kekacauan."

"Kalau menurut hamba, mereka terkena genjutsu. Tapi, genjutsu ini rasanya ... agak lain. Tidak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan 'kai'." ucap Temujin, yang meriksa tubuh seekor Kyuubi setengah hangus di sana. "Kalau memang begitu, siapa yang melakukannya, Temu ?" tanya sang kakak, bingung. Temujin menggeleng, nggak tau juga. Tapi, kemudian melintas sebuah wajah di benaknya. Wajah seorang Uchiha Madara n sharin-gannya !

"Tidak ... mungkin ... "

"Ada apa, Temujin ?" Kali ini Yooko yang nanya. Cowok blonde tadi ngegigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Temu ?" kakak ceweknya, Shion, menatapnya dengan pandangan kalau-kau-tau-sesuatu-segera-jelaskan. Temujin balas natap kakaknya, lalu beralih pada Taruho n Yooko. Dia pun akhirnya mutusin buat nyeritain soal manusia yang disembunyikan olehnya n Ryuu, secara singkat.

"Apa ?"

Shion terlihat marah. "Temu ! Kamu tau kan kalau kita diperintahkan untuk membunuh semua manusia yang masuk hutan ini ?" Gadis itu menggeleng, lemah. "Meski Ryuu-sama bersikeras, kamu kan bisa membunuh manusia itu diam-diam ?". Temujin tertunduk. "Maaf, kak. Aku sudah hampir melakukannya, tapi ... "

_Itu karena dia tidak ingin dibenci oleh Ryuu, ya ?_ batin Yooko, paham. Mulai bisa menebak kenapa anaknya bisa bilang benci ke Temujin.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kita bereskan segala kekacauan yang ada. Tangkap semua Kyuubi yang mengamuk. Kalau mereka membahayakan, bunuh saja. Jangan sampe mereka melukai atau pun menulari (kalau mereka menular) Kyuubi lain. Sebarkan juga hal ini pada prajurit lain yang masih waras."

Taruho, Shion, n Temujin mengangguk, mantap.

"Oh, ya. Temujin." Yooko berpaling pada remaja tsb. "Bawa Ryuu ke tempat yang aman. Setelah itu, datanglah membantu. Kalau keadaan tidak lebih baik, bawa dia lari dari sini."

"Tapi-"

"Lakukan !"

"Ba-baik ... , Yooko-sama." sahut Temujin, segera. Dia pun langsung menuju kamar sang pangeran rubah.

"Maaf, Yooko-sama. Tapi mengapa Anda berbicara seolah ada kemungkinan bahwa keadaan bisa tidak akan lebih baik ?" tanya Taruho, hati-hati. "Yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah Seorang Uchiha Madara. Si jenius yang pandai memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah salah satu penyebab konflik yang terjadi di Konoha baru-baru ini. Dia juga seorang Uchiha, klan manusia yang terkenal dengan sharin-gannya. Mata berbahaya itu selain bisa meniru gerakan lawan, juga bisa menghipnotis mereka dengan genjutsu."

"Jadi ? Semua ini karena sharin-gan Uchiha ?"

Yooko menggeleng. "Entahlah. Apa ini memang karena itu atau tidak, aku tidak yakin karena aku sendiri pun tidak tahu banyak mengenai Sharin-gan. Mungkin saja dia menggunakan senjata biologis semacam virus dan sejenisnya. Ingat, manusia itu cerdas dan sulit ditebak."

"Emang bener tuh, ratu Yooko. Aku senang ternyata Ratu rubah juga nganggep manusia cukup membahayakan ... . Hehe ... yah, karna emang itulah adanya. Terima kasih. Yooko-sama ... " Madara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

"A-apa ?"

Tentu aja mereka semua kaget. Mereka bertiga sama sekali nggak ngerasain chakra kehadiran orang ini !.

Taruho pun langsung nyerang dia pake cakar kukunya yang tajam. Tapi sayang dia hanya menembusnya.

Hal tsb bikin Yooko makin terbelalak.

"Ahahaha ! Kaget, ya ? Bikin tubuh sendiri bisa tembus kayaq gini adalah salah satu tekhnik elemen angin para Kyuubi yang tertinggi, kan ? makasih banyak ama Temujin-kun. Karna darahnya yang kudapatkan pas kami bertarung, yang bikin aku bisa punya kekuatan ini. Yaaa ~ plus tambahan beberapa ramuan yg juga tentu aja rahasia. hehe ... "

"Apa tujuanmu ?" geram sang ratu, marah.

Madara tersenyum sambil berucap. "Menjadikanmu budakku, Yooko-sama."

...

"Temuuuu ! Apaan lagi seh nih ?"

Begitu yakin mereka sudah ada di lokasi yang cukup jauh, Temujin nurunin Ryuu dari pundaknya. Kini mereka berdua berada di atas bukit. Cukup jauh n tinggi hingga bisa ngeliat asap yang membumbung tinggi dari arah kediaman para Kyuubi. Ryuu yang ngeliat itu terbelalak. "A ... apa ... ?" dia kaget. Soalnya tadi Temujin ngebawa dia pas dianya lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya, jadi nggak nyadar ama keributan sekitar. Pengawalnya itu juga ngebawa dia lari lewat jalan pintas sehingga bisa keluar desa dengan cepat n tanpa ngelewatin lokasi keributan.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa ada kebakaran ? Kenapa ada banyak teriakan ?"

Saking banyaknya yang teriak, suaranya sampe sayup-sayup kedengaran ke lokasi mereka.

"Ryuu-sama. Dengar." Temujin ngeletakkin kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahu anak tadi. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pergi dari sini. Kalau sampai pagi nanti hamba tidak datang menjemput Anda, pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari hutan ini. Terutama dari manusia bernama Uchiha Madara."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Dialah yang menyebabkan kekacauan di desa kita."

"Bohong !"

"Ryuu-sama ... "

"Bohong ! Bohong ! Elo bohong ! Madara nggak mungkin-!"

"Ryuu-sama ! Diamlah dulu !" bentak Temujin, kesal. Dia mulai jengkel kalau tuannya ini mulai membela manusia itu, dia juga gak punya banyak waktu buat berargumen. Ryuu yang kaget langsung terdiam. "Pokoknya, lakukan saja apa yang hamba katakan tadi. Demi keselamatan Anda, hamba mohon lakukanlah ... "

"Elo ... ? Merintah gue ... ?" Ryuu menatapnya gak percaya. Temujin mendesah. Doi mejamin matanya sejenak. "Ya ... . Hamba memerintah Anda." ucapnya, rada dingin.

"Apa ?"

"Bukankah Anda sendiri yang sering mengatakan bahwa pihak yang lebih lemah harus menuruti perintah pihak yang lebih kuat ?"

" ... "

"Hamba yakin, Anda sudah menyadari kalau hamba lebih kuat dari Anda."

Ryuu masang death-glare ke dia, tapi gak ngucapin apa pun yang menepis pernyataan Temujin tadi. Apa yang cowok itu bilang emang bener, sih.

"Karna itulah ... hamba ingin Anda menunggu di sini."

"Nggak ! Nggak mau ! Gue nggak mau !"

"Ryuu-sama ... "

"Nggak ! Kita kan belum bertarung ? Belum tentu gue yang kalah !" Bocah itu ngotot.

Temujin mendesah, lalu tanpa mikir lebih panjang lagi, dia meluk Ryuu. Dia membenamkan wajah bocah itu ke dadanya. Sedangkan wajahnya sendiri mencium rambut pirang kemerahan anak tsb. Ryuu yang panik mulai berontak.

"Lepasin ! Temu ! Lepasin gue ! Oey ! Lepasin !"

Nggak lama kemudian, dari sekeliling lengan Temujin, keluarlah angin yang berkumpul n mengepung Ryuu, serta membentuk sebuah bola yang melayang, dengan anak itu di dalamnya.

"Untuk sementara, Anda akan aman di dalam sini." ucap Temujin, mundur selangkah. Ryuu yang terduduk di dalam bola angin tsb ngegedor-gedor mo keluar, tapi gak bisa. "Keluarin gue ! Keluarin gue !"

"Maaf, ini demi kebaikan Anda." Temujin membalikkan badan, dia bersiap kembali menuju desa.

"Temu ! Gue benci elo ! Gue benci banget sama loe !" tereak Ryuu di dalam, frustasi. Dia mengira Temujin bakal ngebalesnya dengan tatapan marah or segera pergi dari sana, tapi ternyata tuh cowok malah balik lagi ngadep dia, tersenyum sedih. Temujin lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan bola angin yang mengurung Ryuu.

"Walau pun Anda membenci hamba, hamba akan tetap mencintai Anda. Meski Anda membunuh hamba sekali pun, hamba akan tetap mencintai Anda. Jika seluruh dunia melawan Anda, hamba akan tetap berpihak pada Anda. Apa pun yang terjadi, hamba akan tetap mencintai Anda, Ryuu-sama. Hamba terlalu mencintai Anda hingga tidak sanggup melihat Anda terluka sedikit pun. Hamba ... sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Anda." Temujin menatap mata merah tuannya, dalam. " ... kali ini bukan bohong. Percayalah ... "

Ryuu terdiam, speechless ngedenger pernyataan barusan. Otak anak-anaknya belum bisa mencerna dengan baik tentang maksud sebenarnya cowok tsb.

Setelah itu, Temujin pun pergi.

Selamanya.

...

...

...

Hhhhh ... msh bersambung ... dikit lagi ... satu chapter lagiii ...

* * *

KP : Nggak usah nangis bacanya ya, pembaca ? (Pembaca : Siapa yang nangis ?)

Yaah ~ Karna ada beberapa yang penasaran ama masa lalu Kyuubi, maka aku tulis juga di sini. Walau masih ada lanjutannya sedikit lagi. Rencananya sih fanfic SDK ini bakal kuseselesaikan dalam satu chapter lagi (Bakal tamat di chapter 17 !). Aku mau cepet2in namatin ini supaya bisa konsen penuh (halah !) nerusin fanfic ku yang lain. Nulis dua sekaligus or gantian itu rasanya ngerepotin, deh ...

n karena aku udah cukup yakin kalo tokoh utama fanfic ini selain Gaara adalah Kyuubi (bukan Naruto), maka kategorinya kuganti jadi Gaara & Kyuubi deh. (Tapi di chappie ini Gaara nggak muncul !)

Ohya, bagi yang gak tau Temujin kayaq apa ... dia muncul di Naruto the movie 2. (Aku lumayan suka dia). Sedangkan Shion n Taruho ada di Movie 4. Kalo Kyuubi no Yooko ? karanganku aja. Coz, nama tenar Kyuubi itu is Yooko, sih.

Naruto : Hey, hey, btw. Loe bisa juga nulis crita romantis, ya ?

KP : Ha ?

Naruto : Menurut gue sih chapter ini rada romantis. Nggak nyangka gitu loh, bisa juga tertulis dari tangan author gila yg gak hobi baca romance kayaq loe.

KP : Apanya yang romantis ? Kalo yang u maksud tuh kata2nya Temujin ... Aaah ... biasa aja, lagi. Bikin kalimat rayuan kan gampang ? Asal pinter mainin kata-kata aja, n dipake ke orang yang punya mental lemah or gampang terharu, pasti kena !

Naruto : Dasar penjahat, loe ...

* * *

**Balasan Review :

* * *

**

**To Hyori Shagi** : Madara di chapter 15 baik ? Ahahaha ! Cuman luarnya aja, koq. Di fanfic ini dia adalah tokoh paling licik. Habis baca ini, mungkin Shagi bakal berubah pikiran, deh ...

Kyuubi : Gue benci dia. Benci banget. Benci pangkat sejuta pokoknya !

KP : Ya~ ya ~, terserah deh. Tapi, trus terang sih ... aku gak benci dia. Tokoh yang keliatannya asyik tapi jahat itu emang menarik, kan ?

Kyuubi : Elo emang gak waras !

KP : Eh, sori ya ? Sasuke gak ada di chapter ini. Soalnya dia emang belum lahir sih ! Gaaraku yang tercinta juga nggak adaaaaa !

Gaara : Jangan bilang 'Gaaraku', Gue bukan milik loe !

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuuki-chan** : He ? 'jatuh terduduk dengan satu kaki' ? Ahahahah ! salah ketik, sori. Mustinya 'jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki'.

Eh ? Kasian ama Kyuu-chan ?

Kyuubi : Siapa yang loe sebut '-chan', haaaaa ? Mo mati yaaaa ?

KP : Oey ! Oey ! Jangan nakutin pembacaku ! (*ngerantai Kyuubi*)

Hey, secara logika si Kyuubi mungkin bakal langsung gepeng pas ketimpa Chouji di Chap 14. Taaaapiiii ... Kyuubi kan siluman terkuat, gitu loh ! (meski pas dia kecil masih ada yg lebih kuat dari dia). Dia gak bakal gampang gepeng, deh ! (Hoe ?) Dia punya urat kawat n tulang besi !

GaaNaru : Emangnya Gatot Kaca !

KP : Yup, yea. Kyuubi emang udah cinta ama Gaara. Gak perlu dijelasin, kan ?

Walau awalnya dia ngira itu cuman friendship alias rasa sayang ke sobat sendiri ...

Pairingnya KyuuGaa or ShuGaa ? Wah, rupanya u juga setuju kalo Gaara tuh uke, ya ?

Gaara : Gue bukan uke.

KP : U r my uke, Gaara ~ ...

Gaara : Ugh, dasar ... Psycho seme sadistic bastard ...

KP : Thanks, Gaara !

Gaara : Gue bukannya muji !

KP : Eh ? Prisai angin Kyuubi mirip jurus Neji muter ? Hakkesho Kaiten, ya ? haha ! Iya, sih, rada mirip. Tapi, si Kyuubi gak ikutan muter kayaq dia, koq. Cuman anginnya yang muter. Soal Orville ... ntar dia ikut Gaara, koq. Ada hint SasuNaru ? Di sini mereka emang bener2 SasuNaru, lho. Yang friendshipnya kental alias sobat sejati cuman Naruto n Gaara.

Heeee ? 'Tobi' memperkaos Kyuubi di chap 15 ?

Kyuubi : Buoddooooh ! mana mungkin ! Eh, gue nih super-seme ! Gue nggak bakal pernah jadi yang 'di-', gue pasti bakal jadi yang 'me-'. Ngerti ? Mo gue kasih lihat ama Gaara ?

Gaara : Hey !

KP : Sensor ! Sensor ! (*ngebungkam Kyuubi yang masih dirantai*)

Whaaaaat ? mo bawa kabur Gaara darikuuuu ?

Kyuubi : (*Rantai pecah & ngegigit tangan author yg ngebungkam dia*) Loe pikir gue gak bakal ngejar, ha ? Siap-siap aja, ya ? (*muncul tanduk setan*)

KP : Errrhh ... Yuuki-chan, sebaeknya u balikin Gaara sebelum Kyuubi ngamuk ... (*ngejilatin tangan yg berdarah abis digigit* Yeukh !)

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi** : Tenten tuh sukanya ama Lee, Tapi Lee sukanya ama Neji, tapi lagi nih ... Nejinya suka Tenten. Jadilah love triangle !

Yeah ! Juuken Hyuuga emang taijutsu paling keren !

Gaara nggak mati, koq, Naomi-san ... . Mana mungkin aku tega ngebiarin dia dead ? Kadang aku emang suka bikin Kyuubi buat dia kesakitan. Tapi, aku gak suka n gak mau bikin dia mati ... . Huks ~

Gaara : gak usah pura-pura nangis, deh. Elo gak cocok.

KP : I love u, Gaara.

Gaara : Tapi gue enggak.

KP : Baguslah !

Gaara : Koq bagus ?

KP : Karna kalo u juga ada lope ama aku, u gak bakal berontak kalo kupeluk, kaaan ? (*meluk Gaara*)

Gaara : Aaah ! minggir ! Menjauh dari gue !

KP : Ahahaha ! emang asyik meluk orang yang berontak n gemetaran kayaq gini !

KyuuNaru : Author gendeng ...

KP : Oiy, 'un'-nya Deidara gak ada di juga berenti nambahin 'dattebayo' alias 'believe it' alias lagi 'percaya deh'nya Naruto itu. (di chapter-chapter awal masih ada tuh). Ngerepotin, sih ... . Nama-nama jurus ala taekwondo pas mereka berantem juga gak kutulis lagi, mendokusei ...

Kyuubi : Dasar malez

KP : Sasuke ketularan ero dari siapa ? Dari Jiraiya yang sempet jadi gurunya buat ngajarin jurus segel khusus Kyuubi !

Sasuke : Enggak ! Gue ketularan ama loe !

KP : Eronya aku cuman soal Gaara. Yang lain sih aku gak minat ... . Nee ? Gaara ? (*wink ke Gaara*)

Gaara : (*merinding*)

* * *

**To Blish** : Weizz ... tambah lagi fansnya si Kyuubi, nih ... .

Kyuubi : Gue gitu loh ...

KP : Dia ngarepin dikasih duit pas muji u, tuh ...

Kyuubi : Haaaa ? Loe gak tulus muji gue, ya ? (*melotot serem*)

KP : Oey ! Udah aku bilangin jangan bikin takut pembaca !

Gaara : Ternyata ... nambah lagi orang yang suka gue jd uke, ya ? (*merana*)

KP : Elo manis banget, sih, Gaara !

Gaara : Apanya yang manis dari gue yang punya tampang preman ? Selera kalian aneh !

* * *

**To 101 Hiru-san** : Aku malez mandi ? hehe ... ember. Tau nggak ? Mandi itu bisa-! (*dibungkam*)

Kyuubi : Halah ! nggak usah ngeracunin pembaca ama logika negatif u itu !

Gaara : Hiru-san jangan sampe malas mandi juga, ya ? Nggak baek untuk kesehatan ...

KP : (*udah lepas*) Eh, mandi tuh kalo keringetan n bau aja. Kalo enggak, ya nggak usah ! Hemat air, oey ! Hemat air ! (*diguyur*). Daripada dipake mandi, mending dipake minum, nyuci, n masak ! Lebih berguna, kan ?

Gaara : Udah dibilang jangan racuni pembaca ~ (*masukin KP ke mesin cuci*)

KP : Oiya, fanfic ini udah kuputusin bakal jadi Shonai (Shonen ai) KyuuGaa, n gak jadi friendship NaruGaa. Eh ? yaoi juga gak papa ? Hehe ... liat aja, deh ...

* * *

**To Fairo Neko** : Sasuke ngerusak suasana ? Hehe ... anti-Sasuke nih ...

Sasuke : yah, wajar sih kalo ada yang sirik ama gue yang punya bejibun fangirls ini ... (*ditendang ama Fairo*)

KP : Nasib Shukaku gimana ? Semua bakal jelas di chapter selanjutnya, koq. Karna fanfic ini bakal tamat di chap 17.

* * *

**To avy .kuro .sabaku** : Mwahahaha ! Aku emang suka nulis yg panjang-panjang ! Kalo pendek mah gak puas !

Sasuke emang muncul, tapi dia bukan tokoh utama. Karena dia Uchiha aja, makanya jadi rada penting ditonjolin di sini ... . Begono ...

Heh ? mustinya ada adegan Sasuke kepleset kulit pisang ? Gimana kalo kepleset telur ayam pecah ? Kan dia punya kandang ayam ?

Sasuke : Gue gak pernah miara ayam !

* * *

KP : See u again on chapter 17 !


	17. Selisih

KP : Heheh ! Sori, ye ! Di chapter lalu aku bilangnya bakal namatin di chap 17, eh tapi jadinya malah tamat di chap 18. Habis … kalo kupaksain jadiin satu chapter doang, kepanjangan ! Ntar Hp para reader pada error, deh …

N … aku sendiri ngerasa kalo dua chap trakhir ini kesannya buru-buru. Yah, emang aku pribadi pengen nyelesain ini supaya bisa lebih konsen ke yang lain, sih …

Kyuubi : Lama banget, si loe ? Ngapain ?

KP : Yaaah ~ . Maklumlah …. Akhir-akhir ini kampus bikin bete. Selain karna tugas2 yang bejibun, juga karna dapet temen satu kelompok yang gak bisa diandalkan ! Daripada mukulin orangnya, mendingan mukulin lawan di game, kan ? Mangkanya belakangan ini aku lebih sering ngegame kalo luang, bukannya nulis fanfic. Soalnya ngegame lebih cocok buat ngeredain amarah ! Heheh … gomen …

Kyuubi : Halah ! hajar aja langsung orang-orang malez itu !

KP : Aku kan cinta-damai ? (*bling ! bling !*)

Kyuubi : Huekh !

KP : Yak ! Yak ! Cukup curhatnya ! Langsung ke fanfic !

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Selisih**

**Warning : Death !

* * *

**

Puluhan Kyuubi berkumpul mengeroyok Taruho dan Shion. Keduanya keliatan terdesak. Karena walau gimana juga ketangguhan mereka, tetap aja bakal kewalahan ngadepin segitu banyak lawan. Ratu Yooko juga gitu.

"Apa ... yang kau lakukan pada mereka ... ?" tanya sang ratu rubah, marah. Wanita cantik itu udah ngelepas jubah kebesarannya, n make baju tempurnya yang mirip kostum cewek ninja.(KP: Bayangin sendiri, malez njelasin ... ). Di tubuhnya udah belepotan banyak darah hitam. Darah para Kyuubi lain yang tadi sempet nyerang dia. Dia kini tengah berhadapan dengan Madara yang senyum sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Hmm … males njelasin. Ntar aja kalo aku lagi mood, ya ... ?" jawabnya, santai. "Tapi, yang sebenarnya mo kukendalikan itu kamu, Yooko-sama."

'TRANG !'

Madara n Yooko adu kunai n kuku siluman. "Aku sering dengar tentang ketangguhan dan keanggunanmu, lho. Gak nyangka, ternyata aslinya secantik ini, aku jadi makin pengen ngajadiin kamu milikku, Yooko-sama." Madara nyengir. Yooko geram. "Bermimpilah !"

'TRANG !'

"Aku nggak heran juga, kalo ternyata kamu bisa ngelahirin anak semenarik Ryuu-chan. Taruhan, dia pasti bakal jadi cowok keren kalo udah rada gedean nanti. Walau rada berangasan …. . Eh, gimana kalo kita kasih adik buat dia, Yooko-sama ? Adik bisa bikin dia jadi lebih bertanggung jawab, lho. Aku yakin kalo kita berdua juga bakal bisa ngehasilin anak yang manis-"

'TRANG !'

" ... n kuat nggak tertandingi sepanjang masa, khususnya karena gabungan gen-ku, sang Uchiha, dengan gen-mu, seekor Kyuubi." bisik Madara, dekat.

"Tidak sudi !"

Yooko ngeluarin api rubahnya. Manusia tadi langsung menghindar ke atas atap. "Hmmh …. Gitu, ya ? Sayang banget. Padahal aku udah naksir berat sama kamu, nih … ratu Yooko … . Tapi, malah langsung ditolak. Malangnya nasibku ~ … . Huks … " Dia pura-pura sedih.

"Itu hanya karena kau perlu gen-ku saja, kan ?" seru sang Ratu, sambil melompat menyusul ke atas.

Madara terkekeh.

"Emang bener, sih … "

Elemen angin n api pun saling beradu.

…

Sementara itu di lokasi Ryuu ….

'BRAK ! BAG! DUAG !'

Ryuu nyundulin bahunya ke bola angin yang masih ngurung dia. Tapi, bola tsb gak pecah-pecah juga. Jangankan pecah, retak aja nggak !. Apalagi tembus. Anak itu kembali terduduk, ngos-ngosan. Sudah ratusan kali doi berusaha bebas. Tetep gak berhasil-berhasil juga. Padahal dia udah ngegunain cambuk angin, cakar siluman, tendangan maut, sundulan bahu, bahkan sundulan kepala !

"Che … . Biar gimana juga …. Gue musti keluar dari sini … "

'BRAK ! BUG ! DUAG ! BAG !'

"Dasar …. "

'DAG !'

" …. Dia itu … "

'BUG !'

" … kalau udah keluar dari sini, bakal gue …. "

'BRUK !'

" … hajaaaarr !"

'BUG ! BUG ! BAG !'

Dia kembali terus-terusan nyoba hal yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian ….

"Hh … hhh … hh … " Ryuu kembali terduduk, lemas. Capek. Bola angin ini nggak setipis yang keliatannya. Kuat banget !

"Temu sialan … . Ternyata dia sekuat ini. Gue … gue …" Ryuu tertunduk, muram. Dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua lutut yang doi rapatkan. Kedua lengannya melingkar di sisi-sisinya.

"… Gue … kalah … "

_Ugh, Jadi ini rasanya kalah, ya ? Nggak enak banget._ Ryuu makin mempererat kedua lengannya yang memeluk lutut. Dia kesal n sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Selama ini Temujin selalu keliatan lebih lemah darinya. _Biasanya dia selalu pasang muka ramah. Beda banget ama hari ini. Ternyata dia bisa keliatan marah juga, pasang muka dingin, lagi. Serem. Trus …_ . Di benak Ryuu muncul ekspresi Temujin beberapa saat lalu sebelum tuh cowok pergi ninggalin dia. Ekspresi yang sulit buatnya untuk dideskripsikan.

_Waktu itu dia bilang 'cinta'. Artinya sama ama sayang, kan ? Yooko juga pernah ngomong gitu ke gue. Tapi … waktu Temu yang bilang, koq rasanya rada lain, ya ?_. Dia lalu ngegelengkan kepalanya, cepat, gak mau ambil pusing. Ryuu nepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya trus siap-siap buat nyundulin diri supaya bisa keluar kayaq tadi.

_Kalau kalah sama Yooko, gue masih bisa terima … soalnya dia Ratu. Tapi, kalo sama Temu … _. Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, keras. "Nggak ! Gue nggak mau kalah ama dia ! Gue kan Super-seme ? Gue gak bakal kalah !"

(Note : baginya Super-seme itu punya arti yang sama ama Superman !)

…

Kembali ke istana para Kyuubi

Shion jatuh terjerambab. Darah hitam keluar dari dada kirinya yang berlubang. Dari mulutnya juga keluar darah. "Shion !" Taruho langsung ngebakar Kyuubi yang barusan nyerang cewek blonde itu. Siluman tadi hangus, gak bergerak. "Shion ! Shion !" Cowok berkacamata tsb terbelalak ngeliat luka lebar itu. Jantungnya benar-benar ancur ! Udah gak ada harapan lagi kalo dia masih hidup. "Tidak … ini tidak mungkin … " Taruho memeluk tubuh gak bernyawa itu, sedih.

"Shiooooooonn !"

Suara barusan sampe ke telinga sang ratu yang masih bertarung dengan Madara di atas atap istana. "Taruho …. ?"

"Kenapa ? Khawatir, ya ? Mau ngecek dulu ?" Tanya Madara, santai. "Kau … benar-benar … " Yooko geram. "… MONSTER !" serunya, marah. "Oey, oey. Apa itu kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan siluman ke manusia ?" ucap cowok Uchiha tadi sambil ngehindar dari serangan api Ratu. Meski badannya bisa dibikin tembus kayaq angin, tapi api punya sifat yang mengikat angin. Jadi doi gak mo ngambil resiko kena serangan.

…

'ZLEB !'

Seekor Kyuubi berelemen tanah nusuk punggung kanan Taruho dari belakang. Cowok itu lagi gak konsen karna kematian Shion yang sekarang masih ada di pangkuannya. Jadi, dia gak nyadar ada serangan dari belakang. "Uhukh !" Mulutnya langsung muntahin darah, n muncrat ke baju cewek di tangannya.

"Taruho-senpai !"

'CRASH !'

Sebuah pedang angin datang dari timur n motong tangan yang lagi nusuk pengawal Ratu tadi, sebelum makin dalam. Kyuubi yang tangannya putus barusan menjerit nyaring, kesakitan. Taruho langsung manfaatin kesempatan itu buat nebas siluman tsb dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu dia pun ambruk di sebelah partnernya dengan tangan siluman yang kepotong masih nancap di punggung.

"Taruho-senpai !" Temujin yg tadi baru datang segera menghampirinya. Langkahnya terhenti gitu ngeliat sosok kaku di sebelah cowok tadi. "Aa .. ah … ? Ka … Kak Shion … ?" Dia jatuh di atas lutut di sebelah kakaknya. Temujin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang gemetaran gak percaya ke pipi dingin cewek tsb. Kedua mata merahnya terbelalak.

"Maaf … Temujin. Aku … tidak bisa … melindunginya … " ucap Taruho sekarat. Tubuhnya udah penuh luka-luka. Belum sempat Shion nyembuhin dia, cewek itu keburu dibunuh oleh Kyuubi yang mengamuk. Waktu itu Shion cemas banget ngeliat Taruho yang penuh luka, n dia pengen langsung nyembuhin tuh cowok. Tapi, gak disangka-sangka dianya malah terbunuh sebelum sempat melakukannya.

Taruho yang terbaring miring di sisi kiri Shion, ngenggenggam tangan kiri cewek itu, lemah. Dia mencium jari-jari yang kaku itu, n tersenyum sedih. "Maaf, Shion … " Setelah itu, matanya pun tertutup. Temujin langsung meriksa denyut nadi senpai-nya itu, panik. Gak terasa apa pun di sana. Dengan ini, Taruho juga udah meninggal.

" ….. " Temujin terdiam. Matanya memejam, keras. Shion adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Mereka emang gak terlalu dekat karna tugas masing-masing yang mengawal ratu n pangeran yang juga jarang kumpul itu. Tapi, tetap aja dia ngerasa sedih banget. N Taruho adalah Kyuubi tangguh yang dia percaya buat ngelindungin kakaknya. Taruho nggak hanya ngelindungin Ratu Rubah, tapi dia juga ngelindungin Shion. Apalagi, beberapa hari yang lalu dia dengar dari mulut kakaknya sendiri kalau mereka berdua baru jadian. Temujin sih senang-senang aja. Dia setuju. Lagian, Taruho itu seniornya. Jadi doi cukup kenal baik. Tapi, dia bener-bener nggak mengira kalo keduanya bakal berakhir kayaq gini sebelum sempat menikah.

"Hop !"

'BRAK !'

Madara ngebanting Yooko hingga bikin atap istana berderak. Tangannya masih mencengkram leher wanita tsb, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi dipake buat nahan kedua lengan Yooko ke atas.

Uchiha tadi ngehela nafas panjang. "Hahhh … capek juga. Perlu 100 ekor Kyuubi buat ngebikin kamu lemah dulu, baru bisa kuhentikan sendirian."

Yooko melayangkan kakinya buat nendang manusia itu, tapi Madara segera ngebikin tubuhnya tembus, lalu memadat lagi. "Sudahlah. Jangan buang-buang tenagamu, Yooko-sama. Taijutsu gak mempan buatku. Chakramu sendiri juga udah habis buat ngeluarin api, kan ? Nyerah aja, deh … "

"Kau … sudah membunuh rakyatku … " ucap sang ratu, lelah campur geram. Madara angkat alis. "Hey, hey, yang membunuh mereka kan kamu sendiri ? Koq aku sih yang disalahin?" Wanita tadi marah. "Kau meracuni mereka dan membuatku terpaksa membunuhnya !" serunya.

"Meracuni … ? Apa itu sekedar tebakan ?"

" …. "

"Hebat, Ratu Yooko. Tebakanmu bener banget. Aku emang ngeracunin mereka." Madara tersenyum. Dia lalu beralih ke nginjak kedua lengan Yooko n tangannya yang bebas dia gunain buat ngambil sesuatu dari saku kimono hitamnya. Sebuah botol tanggung berisi cairan merah kehitaman. Yooko melotot.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa ngendaliin para Kyuubi sesuai keinginan. Cairan ini bisa bikin rusak fungsi kognitif mereka. Lalu dengan sharin-gan ku … aku ngehipnotis mereka n ngasih sugesti yang kuat saat pikiran mereka kacau." Madara masih tersenyum, tapu senyumannya terlihat jahat. "Aku bikin mereka jadi menganggap kalo aku ini adalah tuan mereka, n mereka adalah budakku. Hebat, kan ?" Dia ketawa licik.

"Aku ngalirin cairan ini ke sungai yang menurut perkiraanku bakal nyampe ke desanya para Kyuubi. Nggak sulit buat nemuin desa ini, cuman perlu nelusurin aliran sungai, pasti nyampe. Biar gimana juga kuatnya para Kyuubi, mereka pasti perlu air. Makanya itu … aku yakin, nyebarnya pasti bakal cepat. N ternyata bener. Walau gak sampe kena Kyuubi-Kyuubi di istana. Tapi, para Kyuubi yang di desa aja cukup buat ngehabisin para penghuni istana. Soalnya jumlah mereka lebih banyak. Haha ! Mungkin lain kali kamu musti masukin lebih banyak penghuni di istana daripada di desa, ratu Yooko. Oh ? Sorry, gak ada lain kali, nih. Karna … " Madara ngegigit tutup botol di tangannya hingga terbuka. " … setelah minum ini, kamu pun bakal jadi budakku, Yooko-sama."

"Tidak sudi … " Yooko mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping n menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Tenang … aku gak bakal ngebikin kamu jadi buas kayaq mereka koq. Kamu bakal jadi pengikutku yang special, n 'setia' pastinya." Dia tersenyum n menyodorkan ujung botol tadi ke mulut Ratu Kyuubi yang makin merapat. Wanita tsb ngegerakkin kepalanya ke kiri n kanan, keras. Dia menggelang, nggak mau minum.

Madara berdecak kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalo aku ngasihnya dari mulut ke mulut, ya ?"

'BLAR !'

Sebuah pedang angin super gede hampir memotong leher Madara. Tapi, untungnya (or sialnya ?) cowok Uchiha itu sempet nunduk, ngeles.

"Menyingkir dari Yooko-sama ! Manusia kurang ajar !" seru Temujin, marah. Di tubuhnya banyak belepotan darah hitam. Dalam perjalanan menuju istana ini tadi banyak Kyuubi ganas yang mo nyerang. Tapi dia berhasil ngebunuh mereka semua sebelum terbunuh. Sudah gak ada lagi Kyuubi yang tersisa sekarang, kecuali dia sendiri, Ratu Yooko, n Ryuu.

"Te … Temujin … ?" Ekspresi wajah ratu Yooko merekah ngeliat dia. Syukurlah, masih ada Kyuubi waras yang masih hidup !

"Ah ? Temujin-kun ? Akhirnya datang juga !" sambut Madara, ceria. "Ryuu-chan kamu sembunyikan di mana tadi ?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada yang sama. "Kalau aku sampai memberitahumu, berarti aku sudah gila !" Temujin maju menerjangnya, cepat. Madara mundur dengan kecepatan yang sama. Manusia tsb berkeringat, cemas. Meski wajahnya masih senyum. Elemen angin adalah elemen terkuat, kalo Temujin ngegunain pedang atau pun cambuk anginnya ke dia, pasti bakal kena. Kekuatan 'hantu'nya emang bisa dipake buat ngehindarin taijutsu n elemen lain, tapi kalo sesama angin …. Gak bisa !.

Pengguna elemen angin jarang ada. N dari semua Kyuubi yang dijadiin budak ama Madara, gak ada yang punya elemen itu. Dengan ini, dia pun ngambil kesimpulan kalau pengguna angin di desa ini cuman Temujin n Ryuu.

"Hmm … sebenarnya tadi aku cuman berniat ngejadiin Ratu Yooko n Ryuu-chan buat jadi pengikut setiaku, tapi … kayaqnya kamu boleh juga, deh, Temujin-kun." Katanya, sambil menghindar dari serangan angin bertubi-tubi dari cowok berwujud 14 tahun itu. Temujin belum menguasai tekhnik tertinggi elemen angin yang bisa bikin tubuh tembus kayaq hantu. Jadi, dia masih bisa kena pukul. Sewajarnya, tekhnik itu bakal dia kuasain secara alami 300 tahun lagi (pas dianya udah meninjak usia 1000 tahun, alias 20 tahunnya manusia !).

"Jangan harap kami mau tunduk pada manusia !"

Sementara Temujin bertarung dengan Madara, Yooko ngegunain chakra penyembuhnya sebisa mungkin. Dia bangkit perlahan, duduk. _Ugh, kalau saja Shion ada, aku akan lebih cepat pulih_. Shion emang tabib khusus Ratu. Kekuatannya udah difokusin buat nyembuhin daripada berantem. Meski lemah, kekuatan penyembuhnya hebat. Sayangnya sekarang dia udah terbunuh.

"Kamu emang kuat, Temujin-kun. Tapi … kamu yang udah kelelahan kayaq gini ada di posisi yang lebih rugi, lho." Madara bikin segel doton, n …

'BUAGH !'

… sebuah tinju gede dari tanah mengenai cowok Kyuubi tadi, telak !

"Ggh !"

Darah hitam mengalir dari sisi mulut Temujin. Doi kelempar jatoh nabrak dinding istana ampe ancur. Bikin suara 'gubrak' yang cukup keras di sana. Sang Uchiha melompat turun menghadap lokasi barusan. Dia lalu ngebentuk segel lagi, bikin tujuh buah tinju batu raksasa yang langsung mukulin Temujin yg masih tergeletak di balik puing-puing ...

'BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG ! BUG !'

... yang disertai dengan beberapa suara patah tulang dari sana. Madara pun mendekat n nyingkirin beberapa papan kayu yang ngalangin. Gak lama kemudian, tubuh Temujin pun terlihat. Doi terbaring dengan wajah yang rada ketutupan ama rambut panjang pirang pucatnya. Si Uchiha tadi pun ngejongkok n ngejambak rambut tsb pake tangan kiri, n tangan satunya ngerogoh botol kecil berisi cairan merah hitam yg tadinya mo dikasihkan ke Yooko.

"Minum ini dulu, ya ?" ucapnya, sambil ngenyodorin ujung botol. Temujin yang udah setengah sadar menepis botol dengan kepalanya. Bikin botol tsb kelempar n juga bikin kepalanya sakit oleh karna tangan Madara yang masih mencengkram rambutnya.

"Aaah ? kurang ajar !" Madara langsung menamparnya pake punggung tangan, keras. Dia pun cepat-cepat ngambil botol tadi n ngeliat isinya.

Cuma tersisa seperempat.

"Duuuh … padahal ini persediaan terakhiiiiir ~ … " Madara ngehela nafas kecewa. "Heh … " Temujin yang kini terduduk, tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Dia lalu ngenyeka darah hitam yang mengalir dari sudut bibir. "Tidak semua Kyuubi bisa kau kuasai, manusia … "

Cowok Uchiha tadi menatapnya, diam. Lalu kembali beralih pada botol kecil di tangannya. "Hmm … kalo gini, sih … cuman cukup buat dua Kyuubi. Padahal aku kan menginginkan kalian bertiga ? Hhh …. ."

" …. "

"Terpaksa, deh. Salah satu dari kalian aku bunuh." Telinga Temujin menajam mendengar itu. Madara kembali bergumam. "Hmm … siapa, yaaa … ?" doi nyubit dagu, mikir. "Kamu, Ratu Yooko, ataaau …. " Madara ngomong sambil jalan, kembali ngadep Temujin. " … Ryuu-chan ?"

"Jangan ! Jangan Ryuu-sama !" Temujin langsung panik. Sekarang ini, nggak diragukan lagi kalo manusia bernama Madara tsb bener2 bisa ngabisin tuannya yang masih anak-anak itu. Apalagi sekarang dia bisa menguasai elemen tanah n angin level tinggi.

"Jangan … ? Oh, gimana kalo Yooko-sama aja ?"

"Tidak ! Jangan !"

"Lalu ?"

" …. "

" …. "

" … bunuh … aku saja … " ucap Temujin, pasrah. Dia tertunduk. Madara senyum. "Serius, nih ?"

"Ya … "

"Nggak 50-50 ?"

"Cepat habisi aku dan biarkan Yooko-sama juga Ryuu-sama hidup, manusia brengsek !". Temujin jadi emosi. "Kata-kata kasar rasanya nggak cocok keluar dari mulutmu." Madara tertawa kecil. "Oke, deh." Dia pun ngacungin sebuah wakizashi (pedang pendek) yang diambil dari mayat salah seekor Kyuubi istana. _Ternyata gampang sekali bikin dia nyerah. Heheh … . Sebenernya sih, kalo dia mau terus ngelawan, masih ada kemungkinan kalo aku yang bakal kalah_.

Emang bener, tuh ! Beda ama luarnya yang keliatan pe-de. Sebenarnya Madara udah capek berat buat berantem !. Untungnya (sialnya) doi pinter ngatur ekspresi wajah. Jadi, keliatannya dia masih punya kekuatan berlebih untuk ngalahin Temujin. _Yah, walau pun emang bener secara kebetulan aku berhasil ngalahin dia, bisa dipastikan aku bakal kalah kalo setelahnya musti langsung berantem ama Yooko-sama or Ryuu-chan._

Cowok itu ngarahin ujungnya yang tajam ke lokasi jantung pemuda itu.

"Buh-bye, Temujin-kun … "

'ZLUB !'

…

"Woaaa !"

'BRUK !'

Bola angin yang mengurung Ryuu tiba-tiba menghilang. Bikin bocah tsb jatoh dengan sendirinya. "Oww … " Doi ngelus pantatnya yang rada nyeri, lalu bangkit perlahan. Ryuu ngeliat sekelilingnya, waspada. Kalo-kalo ada bola angin lain yang bersiap ngurung dia lagi.

Nggak ada.

"Yosh." Bocah itu pun langsung bergegas menuju desa para Kyuubi. Dia bener-bener ngacuhin kata-kata Temujin yang nyuruh dia menyingkir dari sana.

…

Kedua mata hitam Sharin-gan Madara terbelalak. Wakizashinya menembus dada kiri Temujin. Tapi, masalahnya adalah : Gak ada darah yang keluar sama sekali dari sana !. Temujin sendiri juga keliatan kaget. Coz, badannya tiba-tiba kerasa ringan kayaq angin. Dia tembus pandang !. Temujin segera berguling ke samping n nendang manusia tsb sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Bikin dia mental rada jauh.

Kyuubi blonde tadi pun bangkit, n ngeliat ke arah kedua tangannya yang keliatan tembus n memadat. Ternyata Temujin udah nguasain teknik menghilang alias tekhnik hantu yang mustinya baru bisa dia kuasain 300 tahun lagi !.

"Gawat, nih … " gumam Madara, kecil. Hal ini di luar perhitungannya. Temujin menatap manusia di sana, serius.

"Sekarang kita seri."

_Seri apanya ? Aku kan nggak punya chakra penyembuh kayaq Kyuubi ?._ Yang dikuasai Madara emang cuman elemen angin tingkat tinggi Kyuubi. Tekhnik penyembuh luar biasa itu merupakan kekuatan khusus yang cuman bisa dikuasain Kyuubi, dia yang manusia gak bakalan bisa nguasain itu biar gimana pun juga. (Kalo elemen angin, pada dasarnya manusia juga ada yang punya. Meski levelnya gak setinggi para Kyuubi, sih). "Che. Kadang-kadang yang jenius itu bisa jadi bener-bener nyebelin, ya ?" Ucap sang Uchiha, keringetan. _Ayo … mikir ! mikir ! pasti ada cara buat menang ! Ayo !_. Dia mulai berpikir keras.

Temujin melompat tinggi n nyerang Madara pake pedang angin. Madara yang gak konsen karna terlalu konsen mikir, akhirnya jadi lambat ngehindar. Doi sempat beralih ke samping, tapi pinggang kirinya kena !

'CRASH !'

"Argh !"

Darah merah banyak muncrat dari sana. Manusia tsb jatuh berlutut, mendesis sakit.

"Heaaa !" Cowok blonde tadi pun langsung nerjang dia dengan ngegunain kuku tajamnya sebagai senjata. Madara segera bikin badannya tembus hingga serangan barusan nggak mengenainya. Lalu ia pun make wakizashi yang masih di tangan buat nyerang Temujin di leher. Tapi, ternyata pemuda itu juga bikin badannya tembus kayaq angin. Benda padat gak bakal mempan ke mereka. Akhirnya, keduanya pun sama-sama ngegunain elemen angin untuk saling menyerang.

Temujin emang lebih banyak kena serangan. Tapi, karna dia punya chakra penyembuh, jadi lukanya sekarang gak sampe bikin dia sekarat. Tulang patahnya pun kembali normal. Yang lebih rugi justru Madara, karna meski dia gak banyak kena serang, tubuh manusianya yang lemah itu bikin dia makin lama makin sekarat aja.

_Ayo mikir ! mikir !_.Uchiha tsb terus-terusan membatin. _Nggak keren banget kalo aku sampe mati di sini sebelum sempat balas dendam ke Senju, kan ?. _

'DUAG !'

Madara lupa bikin tubuhnya tembus, sehingga kali ini doi kena tendang ama Temujin. Cowok tadi pun kelempar melambung ke atap, tepat di sebelah Yooko yang dari tadi belum pulih juga karna kebanyakan luka.

Ngeliat dia, Madara langsung dapet ide.

Tepat saat itu, Temujin melompat ke atap, nyusul dia. Uchiha tadi pun langsung bangkit n nendang perutnya sebelum Temujin mendarat. Temujin yg gak nyangka n gak bikin badannya tembus tentu aja kena. Lalu, sebelum ia sempat kelempar jauh, Madara nangkap kaki kanan pemuda itu trus ngelempar dia tepat menimpa Yooko.

'GUBRAK !'

"Ugh !"

Yooko yang tadinya udah bisa duduk, sekarang kembali terbaring karna ketimpa punggungnya Temujin. Meski Temujin lebih pendek n kecil dari dia, tetep aja dianya yang lagi luka itu jadi ngrasa sakit.

"Yooko-sama !"

Temujin yang nyadar ama posisinya buru-buru bangkit.

Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Madara udah keburu nekan leher cowok itu supaya gak jadi bangkit pake tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya megang wakizashi yang diarahkan ke dada kiri Temujin.

"Skak." Madara senyum penuh kemenangan. Temujin balas tersenyum, sinis. "Kau bodoh, ya ? Sekarang aku juga bisa membuat tubuhku menghilang seperti angin. Serangan fisik seperti taijutsu atau pun senjata padat macam itu tidak akan bisa melukaiku." Yooko yg denger hal tsb, langsung ngrasa bangga. _Emang nggak salah aku milih dia jadi pengawal Ryuu !._

Madara tetap masang muka senyumnya. "Aku tau, kok. Kamu emang udah bisa ngelakuin tekhnik itu. Tapi … gimana dengan Ratu Yooko, yaaa ~ ?" ucapnya, rada bernada. Ngedenger kalimat barusan, Kyuubi blonde tadi jadi ngerti maksud manusia licik tsb. "Kau … " Dia geram, n udah mo bergerak buat nendang dia or ngegunain pedang angin. Tapi, lagi-lagi si Madara keburu ngomong. "Kalo kamu ngelakuin hal yang mencurigakan, aku bakal langsung nusuk jantungmu …. Atau jantung Ratu Yooko … pake pedang ini, lhoo … ". Ancaman barusan ampuh bikin si Temujin kembali terhenti.

"Ratu Yooko rubah api, kan ? Dia gak bisa bikin badannya tembus kayaq kamu yang rubah angin. So … terserah kalo kamu mo menghindar dari tusukan ini. Tapi, bisa dipastikan hal itu bikin mati Ratu Yooko … . So … ujung-ujungnya terserah kamu,deh … . yang mana pun yang mati, aku nggak peduli."

Temujin bener-bener berada di posisi yang paling terancam seumur hidupnya. Ini adalah pilihan antara nyawanya sendiri, atau nyawa sang ratu rubah.

"Kau benar-benar licik … "

"Terserah kamu mau ngomong apa juga. Kuberi waktu sampe hitungan ke sepuluh. Dimulai dari sekarang. Saatuuu …. Duuaaa … " Madara mulai ngitung. "Temujin, kau harus hidup ! Biarkan aku yang mati ! Kau harus menjaga Ryuu !". seru ratu Yooko yang tertahan di belakangnya.

"Membiarkan Anda terbunuh begitu saja … ? Hal itu tidak mungkin, Yooko-sama … "

"Bodooh ! Untuk saat ini, lupakan semua sumpah setiamu itu ! Aku yang suruh ! Ayo, cepat menyingkir sana !"

"Tidak. Hamba akan melindungi Anda sampai akhir."

"Kau mau bunuh diri ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuu ?"

"Kalau hamba membiarkan Anda terbunuh, hamba benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan beliau !" Suara Temujin meninggi, bikin Yooko terdiam, Madara yang tadinya lagi ngitung juga jadi terhenti. "Hamba sudah dibenci oleh Ryuu-sama. Hamba sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup. Setidaknya hamba ingin mati karena melindungi siapa pun yang beliau sayangi, yaitu Anda, Yooko-sama !" Temujin mulai ngeluarin air mata. Dia udah gak bisa nahan lagi. Dia terlalu sedih. (KP : Dia tuh tipe seme yang gampang nangis !)

" … "

" ... "

"Temujin … ." Suara Yooko mengecil, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh mereka bertiga. "Kau tahu … Ryuu tidak serius mengatakan itu. Dia cuman-"

"Tidak ! Dia serius ! Ryuu-sama serius membenci hamba ! Beliau sangat membenci hamba !" potong Temujin, emosi. "Temujin ! Kau itu lagi labil ! Kendalikan emosimu ! Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan !" Akhirnya Yooko ikutan tereak.

"Tidak ! Ryuu-sama membenci hamba ! RYUU-SAMA MEMBENCI HAMBA ! ITU SUDAH JELAS !" bentak Temujin, keras. Doi tetep pada pendiriannya. Yooko sampe terperangah. Madara tertegun. _Wah, wah ? Cinta emang bikin gila, ya ? Pemuda yang aslinya tenang kayaq dia pun bisa jadi gini cuman gara-gara hal itu_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersadar sama apa yang lagi dilakuinnya.

"Wah, aku turut bersimpati sama perasaanmu, Temujin-kun. Aku bisa bayangin gimana dibenci oleh seseorang yang disayangi itu rasanya sakit banget. Udah banyak yang curhat ke aku soal itu sih … . Walau gak pernah ngalamin sendiri, kurang lebih … aku tau, koq." Dia manggut-manggut. "Tapi … apa kamu tau … ? Walau mereka banyak cerita soal patah hatinya n aku selalu ngeluarin ekspresi simpati, sebenarnya sih … aku sama sekali nggak peduli."

'CRASH !'

Darah hitam muncrat mengenai wajah Madara yang pasang muka wajar. Kayaqnya dia udah terbiasa ngebunuh orang. Sedangkan Temujin n Yooko keliatan shock !

"Temujin !" Yooko yang masih belum pulih akibat bertarung dengan ratusan Kyuubi sebelumnya, berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda itu ke samping untuk memeriksa lukanya, tapi gak kuat ! Tenaganya udah terkuras abis, sih !.

Kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi blonde tsb terlihat sayu, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian menutup, perlahan. Kalo udah kena serang di jantung, udah gak ada harapan lagi buat hidup. Meski para Kyuubi punya chakra penyembuh yang hebat, tetep aja gak bisa nyembuhinnya.

"Hhh … " Madara ngehela nafas. "Padahal kalo dia gak terlalu terbawa perasaan, dia punya beberapa kesempatan buat ngalahin aku dari tadi. Tapi, pikirannya lagi kacau karna hal itu, jadi gampang dikalahin, deh … . Manusia n Siluman ternyata gak beda jauh, ya ? Siapa pun yang gak bisa ngendaliin emosinya bakal kalah."

"Kurang ajar … " Ratu Yooko geram. "Kurang ajaaar !" dia marah. Ekspresinya bercampur antar marah n sedih. Kini semua rakyatnya udah mati. Kyuubi yang tertinggal cuma dia sendiri n Ryuu yang masih belum ketahuan ada di mana.

"Nggak perlu sedih ratu Yooko. Yang penting badannya Temujin-kun masih ada, aku bisa aja ngebangkitin dia dengan Edo-tensei. Dia bakal jadi budakku selamanya, sih. Walau kayaq mayat hidup … ." Madara bangkit n ngelakuin peregangan sejenak. Badannya kerasa rada pegal. "Dia sih~ … disuruh minum, nggak mau. Padahal kalo dia mau, aku kan nggak perlu ngebunuh dia. Aku suka pengikut yang masih hidup … . Habisnya, yang udah mati rada nyeremin … " Ia menyeka darah yang belepotan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan …. " ucap Yooko, kecil. "Hey, hey. Mau kamu biarkan atau enggak, hasilnya sama aja. Toh, kamu sendiri lagi sekarat kan ? Untuk saat ini mudah aja bikin kamu minum cairan ini or ngebangkitin Temujin-kun. Yah, walau aku maunya istirahat dulu. Capek !. Tapi karna Kyuubi punya chakra penyembuh yang luar biasa, aku nggak boleh ngambil resiko, kan ?" katanya sambil berjongkok. Tangan kanannya hendak menggapai wajah Temujin, tapi tiba-tiba Yooko langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda Kyuubi yang udah gak bernyawa itu, sebelum Madara sempat menyentuhnya. Manusia tsb sempat tercengang sejenak. _Eh ? Dia udah bisa gerak, ya ? Wah, wah, bakal ngerepotin, nih. Musti siap-siap berantem lagi, deh …._ . Dia pun kembali bangkit n ambil jarak, siap bertarung.

Nafas Yooko naik turun, berat. Sebenarnya dia masih sekarat. Perlu tidur seharian untuk bener2 pulih. Dia tadi sempat kena tusuk n cakar di sana sini pas berantem ama ratusan rakyatnya yang mengganas. Tubuhnya masih lemah. Kalo dia memaksakan diri untuk bertarung dengan Madara dengan kondisi ini, bisa dipastikan kalo dia yang bakal kalah.

Yooko bangkit, duduk. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk kepala n pinggang Temujin. "Desaku … rakyatku … sudah kau hancurkan … " ucapnya, perih.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGUASAI SATU PUN DARI KAMI, MANUSIA !"

Yooko berseru, nyaring. Seiring dengan api besar yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kali ini wajah Madara keliatan bener-bener kaget.

He-hey ! Kamu nggak berniat ngebakar diri sendiri n seluruh desa ini, juga para Kyuubi lain, kan ?" serunya, panik. Yooko nggak ngejawab. Entah dia gak denger or ngacuhin Madara. Manusia tsb berdecak, kesal. Walau dia bisa ngegunain elemen angin buat gak kena api sama sekali, tapi dia sama sekali gak bisa ngelakuin apa pun buat menghentikan Yooko.

"Berhenti ! Kamu bisa mati !"

Lagi-lagi kata2 Madara gak dijawab. Yooko cuma berteriak, bersamaan dengan api rubahnya yang membakar tubuhnya, serta tubuh Temujin yang masih ada di pelukannya, plus seluruh desa n jasad2 para Kyuubi lain di sana. Hutan sekitar juga ikutan kebakar !.

Madara yang bikin badannya tembus bagai angin pun langsung pergi dari sana. Raut mukanya keliatan marah n kesal. _Sial ! Sial ! Kalo gini semua usaha gue jadi sia-sia aja, kan ? Dasar Kyuubi sialan !_. Dia nyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dia lalu ngeliat sesosok bocah berambut pirang kemerahan di bawah. Anak itu lagi lari ke arah sumber api dengan mata yang terbelalak, panik.

_Ryuu ?_

Sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan kembali melekat di muka Madara. _Ahaha ! Iya, ya ? Aku hampir lupa, masih ada dia !_. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, doi bikin badannya padat lagi n langsung menyambar bocah itu, menjauh. Ryuu yang kaget karna tiba-tiba ada yang ngegendong dia, jadi makin panik aja.

"A … apaan nih ? Turunin gue ! Turunin gue !"

"Tenanglah, Ryuu-chan … "

"Jangan panggil gue pake '–chan', brengsek ! Eh ? Madara ?" anak itu baru nyadar siapa yang barusan nyambar dia. "Di sana bahaya. Kita musti pergi dari sini !" seru Uchiha tsb, nyaingin suara bangunan n pepohonan yang hancur terbakar di belakang sana.

"Ta … tapi … gimana dengan Yooko n Temu ? Shion, Taruho, n yang lainnya ? Gue musti mastiin mereka selamat dulu !"

"Mereka semua sudah mati ... "

Ryuu ngerasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak super keras ngedenger hal itu.

"Bohong !"

"Ini beneran. Aku baru aja dari sana ..."

"Dari sana ? Ngapain loe ke sana ?"

Madara nggak ngejawabnya. Dia masih aja terus lari sambil membawa Ryuu menjauh dari sumber api.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di atas gunung Konoha. (Itu tuh … yang ada mukanya Hokage. Tapi, baru cuman ada pahatan muka Hokage pertama, seh … ). Dari sana, mereka berdua bisa ngeliat hutan yang terbakar. Apinya gede banget. Jadi kayaq ngeliat hutan api aja. Suara-suara ribut mulai berisik dari desa Konoha. Mereka-mereka yang khawatir kalo api tsb bakal nyebar sampe ke desanya, pada berlarian panik. Beberapa ninja bahkan udah diutus ama Hokage buat ngedatengin api tsb n madamin sebisa mungkin. Terutama buat para ninja yang berelemen air.

Ryuu yang ngeliat kebakaran itu dari jauh mengeleng, pelan. Dia nggak mau berpikir kalo api tsb membakar desanya.

"Yooko … Shion … Taruho … Semua …. " Kedua tangannya mengepal, gemetar. Wajah-wajah mereka mulai terbayang di benaknya bagai film yang diputar. Wajah-wajah senyum mereka, wajah-wajah inferior mereka, wajah-wajah tertawa mereka. N yang paling terakhir muncul di benaknya adalah wajah pengawal pribadinya. "Temu …". Dia lalu lari, mau loncat dari tebing. Tapi Madara langsung nahanin bahunya supaya gak ke sana.

"Temuuu !"

"Sudahlah, Ryuu. Nggak ada gunanya kamu ke sana !"

"Nggak ! Pasti di antara mereka masih ada yang selamat ! Trutama Yooko n Temu ! Gue mau ke sana ! Gue harus ke sana !" bocah itu meronta dari cengkraman Madara. Tapi manusia tsb tetap bersikeras nahan dia. Madara lalu memutar tubuh Ryuu supaya menghadapnya. "Mereka-sudah-mati-Ryuu. Nggak ada lagi yang hidup. Terima saja kenyataan itu." Ucapnya, penuh tekanan. Kyuubi barusan terdiam, menatap wajah manusia di hadapannya, nggak percaya. "Kenapa … elo bisa seyakin itu ?"

Madara memutar bola matanya, ngehela nafas. Lalu memejam. Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, dengan motif sharin-gan yang tampak di sana. "Karena aku sendiri yang menyaksikannya." Jawab manusia itu, serius.

"A … apa … ?"

"Hhhh … " Madara yang masih mencengkram kedua pundak Ryuu kembali ngehela nafas. "Rasanya capek juga kalo musti acting terus … . Pada dasarnya aku emang bukan orang yang baik, sih … "

"Ma … Madara … ?" Perasaan Ryuu mulai nggak enak banget ama manusia ini.

" … _pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari hutan ini. Terutama dari manusia bernama Uchiha Madara."_

Peringatan terakhir Temujin kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kini dia mulai percaya banget ama kata-kata tsb. Ryuu pun bergerak mundur, pengen menjauh. Tapi cengkraman Madara di kedua bahunya mengeras, sampe kerasa sakit. Sakitnya gak sampe bikin tereak sih. Cuman bikin dia memicingkan mata aja.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Ryuu-chan." Ucapnya, senyum. Meski senyum ramah gitu, Ryuu ngerasa ada yg ganjil ama orang ini. "Ng … nggak mau … " jawabnya, nyaris nggak kedengaran. Saking gugupnya, dia jadi gak peduli lagi ama panggilan '-chan' yg sangat dibencinya itu.

Ngedenger jawaban barusan, wajah senyum Madara langsung hilang. "Denger ya … " suaranya kedengaran lebih berat dari biasanya. Cengkramannya yang keras jadi makin mengeras.

"JANGAN BIKIN AKU KESAL YA, BOCAH !"

Suara Madara nyaring banget. Tapi karena ini di puncak gunung, n para penghuni Konoha lagi ribut2 sendiri, maka suaranya cuma sayup-sayup aja kedengaran dari desa. Kalo suasana sepi, suara Madara barusan pasti kedengaran sampe ke desa saking kerasnya. Meski mereka ada di puncak gunung sekali pun.

"Aku benci banget kalau sesuatu udah gak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang udah kurencanain ! Tau, nggak sih ? Dari awal tuh aku udah ngincer para Kyuubi terkuat ! yaitu Yooko ! Kamu itu cuma tambahan ! bonus ! Paling enggak mustinya aku juga bisa ngedapetin dia atau Temujin ! Tapi Yooko malah ngebakar dirinya sendiri sama seluruh rakyat n desanya ! Apa-apaan itu ! Cuma karna nggak mau jadi budakku aja dia malah milih mati ! Bodoh banget, kan ?"

Kedua bola mata merah Ryuu terbelalak, marah.

"Apa ? Jadi, ini semua gara-gara elo !"

Ryuu langsung menepis kedua tangan Madara yang memegangnya tadi. Lalu melompat mundur tiga langkah sampe nyaris jatoh dari tebing. "Padahal … padahal … gue udah percaya ama loe … " Kuku Kyuubinya mulai memanjang n menajam. "Dasar … " Dia maju menerjang Madara. "Pembohooong !"

Uchiha tadi pun langsung bikin tubuhnya tembus bagai angin. Ryuu jadi kaget. (Dia baru tau, sih !). Madara lalu nangkap tangan yang mo nusuk dadanya tadi, erat. "Sori, ya ? Ryuu-chan. Aku lagi bad-mood, nih." Dia lalu ngecengkram leher Ryuu n membantingnya ke tanah.

'GEDUBRAK !'

"Ggh !"

Madara lalu ngeluarin botol berisi cairan rahasianya. Bocah Kyuubi tadi mendesis, sakit. Kemudian, sebelum dia sempat ngelakuin apa-pun lagi, tiba-tiba aja dia ngerasa ada cairan yang mengalir masuk ke mulutnya. Setelah itu, pandangannya pun jadi gelap.

KucingPerak

" …. Habis itu, kesadaran Kyuubi mulai balik pas dia ketemu bokap gue kurang lebih 250 tahun kemudian. Nggak tau apa yang dilakuin ama bokap gue yang bikin dia jadi lepas ama pengaruh Madara … ". Sambung Naruto, ngeakhirin ceritanya. "Bisa dibilang …. Selama 250 tahun itu dia terus-terusan berada di bawah pengaruh Uchiha Madara." Sambung Sasuke, yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Mereka berdua baru aja nyeritain semua kejadian setelah sang Kazekage pingsan waktu itu, termasuk masa lalu Kyuubi yang sempet diliat ama Naruto.

Gaara yang lagi duduk nyander bantal di atas tempat tidurnya tertunduk, prihatin. Naruto yang duduk di sisi cowok berambut merah itu menggenggam tangannya, erat. Dia tersenyum, perih. "Mungkin ini kedengarannya rada berat buat loe yang udah disakitin ama dia. Tapi … gue tetep bakal minta tolong … " Naruto narik nafas sejenak. "Bicaralah ama Kyuubi ….. ya, Gaara ?" pintanya. "Belakangan ini Kyuubi lesu banget. Diam terus. Kayaq bukan dia aja. Dia tuh udah kayaq orang setengah mati … "

"'Siluman' setengah mati." Ralat Sasuke. Naruto ngelirik cowok itu, sewot. Lalu kembali ke Gaara. "Tentu aja itu setelah elonya udah sehat bener." Dia senyum lagi, ngacuhin si Uchiha. "Gue rasa … sekarang ini cuman elo yang bisa bikin dia 'hidup' lagi."

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa pembekukkan Kyuubi berlalu. Gaara udah mulai sembuh total. Sebenarnya dia nggak luka-luka terlalu banyak, sih. Nggak ada luka fisik yang parah. Cuman … Temari, Kakuro, n semua penghuni Suna semuanya pengen dia istirahat total. Ini hari kedua sejak dia sadar. Takut ada apa-apa, gitu … . Soalnya Gaara koma hampir sebulan penuh !

Gaara balas nggenggam erat tangannya. Dia tersenyum lemah. "Tentu aja, Naruto. Gue bakal bicara ama Kyuubi." Muka Naruto merekah. "Bener ?" Gaara mengangguk. Senyum Naruto makin lebar. "Makasih banget, Gaara ! Kyuubi tuh udah gue anggep kayaq kakak gue sendiri, rasanya sedih banget ngeliat dia lesu kayaq gitu ! Gue pengen banget ngenolong dia, tapi sekarang ini dia sama sekali nggak ngegubris gue ! Kalo pun ngomong, ujung-ujungnya kami pasti jadi berantem. Cuma elo yang bisa gue andelin sekarang !"

"Ya … tapi, gue nggak yakin kalo gue bisa bikin dia semangat lagi. Kalo elo aja gak berhasil, apalagi gue … ?"

"Jangan ngomong gitu, dong~ … " Naruto mulai mewek. "Gue yakin elo pasti bisa. Elo tuh punya posisi yang special di mata dia, Gaara."

" … special ?"

Naruto nyengir. "Iya ! Tau nggak sih, dia tuh udah nganggep elo jadi sobat sejatinya ! Kayaq gue ke elo n elo ke gue gitu, deh !" ucapnya, semangat. Gaara tertawa pahit, n ngegeleng. "Nggak mungkin lah … Naruto. Gue rasa dia cuman nganggep gue kayaq sebatas anak buahnya aja. Yah, kayaq anak buah alias bawahan yang bisa disuruh-suruh n ditindas seenaknya. Dia kan anak seorang Ratu di masa lalu ? Nggak heran kalo dia udah biasa merintah n ngebossin semua makhluk … "

"Gini ya … " Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala gak habis pikir. "Si Kyuubi itu bukannya nganggep elo sebagai sobat or anak buah, Gaara. Masa loe dua gak ngerti apa yang dia rasain sebenernya si ?" katanya, natap dua sobat itu gantian.

Gaara n Naruto menatapnya, heran. "Maksud loe ?" Tanya mereka, bareng. Sasuke muterin bola matanya. "Heh, dia tuh sebenarnya-" Dia langsung mutusin kalimatnya sendiri, nahan diri. "Sebenarnya apa ?" Tanya Naruto n Gaara, bareng lagi. Sasuke diam. "Pokoknya … " dia kembali ngomong setelah lima detik mematung. " … elo bakal tau apa yang dia rasain n sebenernya dia nganggep elo tuh apaan pas ketemu ama dia nanti. Itu aja yang bisa gue bilang sekarang." Jawabnya, menatap Gaara. "Kenapa ?" kali ini cuman Naruto yang nanya. "Karna hal macam itu musti yang bersangkutan sendiri yang bilang." Tegas sang Uchiha.

"Kena-"

"Tanya 'kenapa' lagi, gue jitak."

Naruto mencibir. Lalu dia kembali beralih ke Gaara. "Eh, eh, eh, hari ini loe mulai boleh keluar rumah sakit Suna, kan ? Kalo gitu, gue mo ngomong ke kak Temari. Minta izin buat loe supaya besok juga elo bisa bareng kami ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto, seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ke Konoha ?"

"Iya, dunks ! Kan elo mo ngomong ke Kyuubi ?"

Kedua mata Gaara berkedip dua kali.

"Lho ? Bukannya kalo mau ngomong sekarang juga bisa ? Kan elonya ada di sini ?"

"Ha ?"

Sasuke ngehela nafas. "Bego, elu belom bilang kalo si Kyuubi sekarang udah punya badan sendiri." Dia ngeninju kepala Naruto, pelan. "Oiya, ya ? Gue lupa ! Hehe !" Dia nyengir lagi. "Iya, Gaara. Kyuubi n gue udah pisah tubuh !"

" ...…. "

" … "

" … "

Sunyi.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH ?"

_Reaksi kaget yang wajar sih … _Sasuke membatin. "Gi … gimana bisa begitu ?" muka Gaara jelas-jelas keheranan, plus penasaran juga. "Uchiha Madara yang ngasih tau caranya." Naruto memeluk lengan kirinya sendiri. "Dia ngomong ama nenek Tsunade n para tetua gitu kami sampe di Konoha, sehabis nganterin elo ke rumah sakit Suna. Dia bilang … dia bakal ngasih tau caranya misahin Kyuubi dari gue, dengan syarat … mereka misahin tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tobi lebih dulu."

"Bisa dibilang, Tobi bukan manusia yang berbahaya. Dia nggak jahat. Nggak adil rasanya kalo kami ngehukum Madara, yang punya andil besar dalam penghancuran Konoha kurang lebih 16 tahun lalu, dengan wujud Tobi yang sama sekali nggak bersalah. Bisa dibilang … Tobi tuh adalah 'sandra'. Karna itulah … Tsunade n tetua Konoha setuju untuk misahin badannya." Sambung Sasuke. "Untuk hal itu, perlu beberapa orang yang punya control chakra bagus. Karena itu …. Madara nggak bisa misahin tubuhnya sendiri n perlu bantuan orang lain."

"Memangnya … kenapa dia pengen pisah tubuh dari Tobi ? Kedengarannya kayaq dia minta dihukum aja. Bukannya lebih aman kalo dia tetep ada di dalam tubuh orang itu ? Yang lain jadi ragu untuk ngehukum dia, kan ?"

Naruto n Sasuke saling pandang sejenak. Keduanya lalu kembali focus ke Gaara. "Alasannya … kedengaran agak aneh, sih … . Pas ditanya soal itu … "

…

"_Aku sudah hidup kurang lebih 270 tahun. Nggak ada lagi yang kuincar. Senju juga sudah lama meninggal, kan ?. Sama sekali nggak asyik ngancurin desa di mana dia nggak ada. Aku udah nyoba ngelakuinnya di pemerintahan Yondaime, n itu sama sekali nggak fun ! Kalo terus begini, aku bakal mati karna bosan. Tapi, aku nggak mau bunuh diri. Nggak keren, sih … . Seenggaknya, aku mau mati setelah ngelakuin pertarungan yang seru. N bagiku … yang bisa bikin pertarungan terakhirku seru sekarang ini cuman Ryuu-chan. Kenapa ? Karna dia adalah siluman terkuat. Maaf, ya ? Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi kalian semua yang ada di sini nggak bakal bisa ngalahin aku kalo nggak pake keroyokan. Satu-satunya yang kupercaya mampu n pantas membunuhku adalah Kyuubi no Ryuu. Juga … karena dia membenciku."_

…

"Begitulah … " Sasuke angkat bahu. "Dia … mau pisah tubuh dari Tobi untuk mati ?" Tanya Gaara, pelan. "Memang … sekilas hal itu kedengarannya aneh, tapi … somehow gue ngerti kenapa dia pengen mati."

Naruto noleh ke dia dengan pandangan tanya. Sasuke ngehela nafas. "Apa enaknya terus hidup n nyaksiin orang-orang di sekitar mati duluan ? Apalagi kalo orang-orang itu adalah orang yang disayangi. Yah … gue emang nggak tau kalo si Madara itu punya seseorang yang disayangi or enggak. Tapi, sementara ini, cuman itu yang bisa gue kira-kira. Tujuan utama dia tuh sebenernya kan buat ngalahin rivalnya, Senju Hashirama, si Hokage pertama ? Bukannya buat ngancurin Konoha. So … karna tujuannya udah nggak ada, dia juga jadi nggak punya alasan lagi buat hidup."

"Hidup tanpa tujuan itu … mungkin rasanya kayaq jadi hantu yang gentayangan. Nggak jelas mo ke mana or ngapain."

"Tapi, emangnya dia nggak bisa nyari tujuan hidup lain apa ?"

"Elo mau dia hidup, Gaara ?"

"Nggak tau. Tapi, kalo emang alasan untuk matinya dia karna itu … rasanya … 'kasian' … "

…. Sunyi sejenak ….

"Oww ~. Gue baru tau kalo sobat gue ternyata orang yang selembut ini ~ … " Naruto nusuk-nusuk pipi Gaara, becanda. Cowok berambut merah itu menepisnya, pelan. Sasuke ngalihin pandangannya ke jendela, tepatnya ke awan putih di langit biru. "Well … apa pun keputusan yang dia ambil, Itu adalah pilihannya. Kita yang pihak luar nggak berhak ikut campur … " ucapnya, menerawang.

KucingPerak

Esoknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya … ? Gaara ? Jangan mau ikutan orang yang nggak dikenal, liat kanan kiri sebelum nyebrang jalan, kalo nyasar jangan malu-malu nanya arah ke bagian keamanan, makannya jangan telat, mandi jangan lupa, trus-"

"Iya, iya, Tem, iya. Plis deh, gue kan bukan anak kecil lagi …" Gaara terpaksa musti motong kalimat kakak ceweknya tsb, bawel sih !. "Oke, oke ... . Sekali lagi, hati-hati ya ?" Temari lalu mencium pipi kanan-kiri adek bungsunya itu.

"Temari !" Gaara langsung mundur n ngegosok-gosok pipinya pake tangan. "Udah, ah ! Gue jadi malu, kan ?" mukanya memerah. Kakaknya tadi cuman nyengir. "Don't worry, be happy, kak Temari … . Dengan adanya gue n si brengsek yang ngejaga dia, si Gaara gak bakalan kenapa-napa deh … . Dijamin !" Naruto ngacungin jempol, n nyengir kinclong.

Cewek tadi manggut-manggut, sedih. Sebenernya sih dia gak setuju banget Gaara ke Konoha sekarang. Dia pengen adeknya itu istirahat lebih lama di sini. Setelah perdebatan panjang lebar dengan Naruto tadi malam dengan melibatkan keluarnya Gama-oyabun n Kirikiri Mai (Kuchiyosenya NaruTema !) yg berakhir dengan ancurnya rumah sang kazekage, Temari jadi juga ngizinin adek kesayangannya itu pergi. Yah, anggep aja lagi ngijinin adek sendiri nginep di rumah temennya, sementara rumahnya yg ancur lagi diperbaiki.

Kankuro n Kugutsunya lagi mbetulin rumah. Rakyatnya yang lain juga banyak yang bantuin. Sekarang ini Gaara, Temari, Naruto, n Sasuke ada di gerbang belakang, ngehindarin para fangirls yang bikin pesta berisik khusus atas keluarnya Kazekage dari rumah sakit.

_Hhh … kalo pun Gaara tetep di sini, dia toh gak bakalan bisa istirahat dengan tenang juga …_ . Temari ngehela nafas panjang. "Be careful on your way, my lovely little brother … " ucapnya, sambil meluk Gaara dengan pelukan maut (?).

"Temari ~ !"

Suara Gaara rada tenggelam karna dipeluk. Sang kakak lalu ngelepasin dia, nyengir. "Ya sudah. Kami berangkat." Ucap Gaara sewot, seraya bergegas menjauh darinya.

…. Beberapa menit di perjalanan …

Gaara, Naruto, n Sasuke lari ngelewatin padang pasir sebelah-menyebelah.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gaara …. Elo sayang banget ama Temari, ya ?" Tanya Naruto, sambil tetep lari. Yang ditanya ngejawabnya dengan ekspresi 'Eh ?'. Cowok blonde tadi ketawa sejenak. "Walau keliatannya elo kesel n gak suka, tapi gue juga bisa liat kalo elo tuh sebenernya seneng dipeluk ama dia. Iya, kaaaan ~ ? kan ? kan ? kaaaan ?" godanya. Muka Gaara memerah sedetik.

"Ya … Yang bener aja. Ng … nggak, koq. Biasa aja." Gaara ngalihin mukanya. "Kayaq yang dibilang Kyuubi, elo kalo bo'ong pasti tanpa sadar ngebuang muka." Naruto noel-noel pundak sobatnya itu, usil. Gaara langsung melotot. Cowok pirang tadi ngebalesnya dengan cengiran.

"Dia … kakak yang baik, ya ?" Kali ini Naruto ngomongnya tanpa nada usil, alias rada serius tapi tetep santai. "Mm … " Gaara mengangguk. "Sebenernya dari dulu dia emang baik. Dia … peduli banget ama gue."

"Tapi, kayaqnya dulu dia nggak gitu, deh." Sasuke ikutan nimbrung. "Waktu itu Shukaku masih ada, gue sengaja rada ngehindarin dia. Karna nggak mau kalo Temari sampe kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Gaara lagi.

"Trus, gimana rasanya ?" Tanya Naruto, sambil lari mundur di depan Gaara. "Apanya ?" yang ditanya bingung. "Duh ! Gaara ~. Dipeluk! Dipeluk ! Gimana rasanya dipeluk ama kak Temari tadi, huh ?" . Cowok blonde tadi cengar-cengir.

"Umm … biasa aja, koq."

"Masa ?"

"Iya."

"Gue iri ~ … "

"Iri kenapa Naruto ?"

"Seumur-umur gue nggak pernah dipeluk cewek. Gue pengen ngerasain, tau … . Loe beruntung punya kakak cewek. Gue kan nggak punya siapa-siapa ? Yaah … kalo sekedar kenalan cewek sih … gue punya banyak. Tapi, nggak mungkin kan kalo gue tiba-tiba nyamperin mereka n minta dipeluk ? Bisa-bisa dihajar rame-rame."

Gaara tertawa kecil ngedengernya. Sasuke mendengus. "Yeah, bisa gue bayangin … ". Naruto manyun. "Jadi … gimana rasanya ?" dia malah nanya lagi. "Ayolah, Gaara … . Nggak mungkin rasanya biasa-biasa aja. Cewek kan punya badan yang beda ama cowok. Pasti rasanya lain, kan ?"

"Elo mo ngomong apaan, sih ?"

"Gue cuman pernahnya pelukan ama cowok. Gue pengen tau gimana rasanya pelukan ama cewek." Naruto emang tipe orang yang dengan seenaknya 'ngelempar diri' buat meluk para sobat cowoknya. Tapi, dia nggak pernah meluk cewek.

"Itu lho … Gaara … . Kak Temari kan punya dada yang lumayan gede ? So, gimana ra-"

'BAG !'

"Ouch !"

Muka Naruto kena lempar ama tas, bikin doi jatoh terjengkang sambil megangin hidung. Sasuke n Kazekage berenti lari.

"Mesum ! Ero ! Hentai ! Ecchi ! Pervert !" tuding Gaara, marah. "Jangan pernah ngajakin gue diskusi soal itu !". Mukanya merah, marah plus malu. "Eh ! Ini kan obrolan biasa antar cowok ? Elo nggak perlu malu !" Naruto balas marah.

"Kalo elo emang penasaran, sana cari pacar !"

"Gue udah usaha, tau ! Tapi Sakura terus ngenolak cinta gue !"

"Kalo dianya nggak mau, cari aja yang lain !"

"Nggaaak ! Cinta gue cuman buat Sakura !"

"Oey ! Oey ! Udah cukup !" seru Sasuke, bikin dua cowok tadi diem. Mreka berdua ngos-ngosan.

"Ugh, sakit tau ~ … " Naruto ngelus hidungnya yang nyeri habis kena lempar tas. Setitik air muncul dari sudut matanya. Sejak Kyuubi n dia pisah tubuh, dia nggak lagi punya kekuatan penyembuh."Ma … maaf, Naruto." Gaara jadi ngerasa bersalah juga. Doi mendekat buat meriksa kalo hidung Naruto berdarah.

'DUG !'

"Ubh !"

Tapi, Naruto malah menyenggol kakinya hingga bikin Kazekage tsb jatoh ke pasir dengan muka duluan. "Ahahahahaha ! Rasain ! Rasaiiiiin !" dia ketawa-ketawa. "Ugh … " Gaara bangkit perlahan. "Naaruutoo ~ … " geramnya. Dia udah mo mencengkram si blonde tsb, tapi orangnya langsung berkelit trus lari. "Ahahaha ! Julukan 'Gaara si padang pasir' emang cocok banget buat loe !". Gaara pun ngejar dia tanpa ngomong apa-pun. Dia terlalu kesal buat bicara. Sasuke yang ngeliat aksi kejar-kejaran itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar … apa benar mereka ini udah 16 tahun ? Kayaq anak kecil aja … " gumamnya.

"Siapa yang anak kecil ?" bentak Naruto n Gaara, bareng.

_Kompak banget … _. Sang Uchiha sweatdrop. _Padahal gue kan ngomongnya pelan ? Dasar kuping setan …._

KucingPerak

"Kuchiyose no jutsu !"

'BOFF !'

Seekor ular putih raksasa muncul di padang pasir. Naruto n gaara terpana oleh siluman panggilan Uchiha Sasuke tsb. Guede banget bo !

"Kita pake Hebi aja supaya cepet nyampe." Ucap Sasuke, seraya membelai ujung mulut ular raksasa yang menunduk ke arahnya. "Hah ?" Dua sohib tadi keliatan bingung. "Emangnya nih ular bisa terbang ?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Bego. Mana mungkin."

Naruto emang jarang banget ngeliat Sasuke ngegunain Kuchiyose. Biasanya sih tuh ular disuruh buat ngebelit sampe pingsan or bahkan sampe mati lawan yang punya badan gede. Or pas lawannya ngeluarin Kuchiyose juga. Tapi, nggak pernah tuh dia dikeluarin pas saat-saat bukan dalam situasi pertarungan kayaq sekarang.

"Hebi punya kemampuan teleport. Perjalanan kita yang mustinya makan waktu 3 hari, bakal jadi cuman beberapa detik."

"Uwoooh ! Kerrreeen !" Kedua mata biru Naruto berbinar-binar kagum. Sementara Gaara yang nggak ngomong apa-apa juga pasang tampang kagum kayaq sohibnya.

"Eh, tapi, kalo dia emang bisa teleport … kenapa loe nggak ngegunain ini dari dulu-dulu pas kita ngejar penjahat dalam misi ?"

"Karena untuk teleport tuh perlu banyak chakra. Kalo gue make ini dalam misi, gue bakal kehabisan chakra buat ngegunain ninjutsu seharian penuh. Yang begitu justru lebih banyak ruginya." Jelas Sasuke, sambil ngasih isyarat ke ularnya. Hebi pun menegak. Dia lalu ngebuka mulutnya lebar-lebar n langsung nelan Naruto n Gaara bulat-bulat.

"Wuaaaaa !"

Kedengaran suara ribut yang gak jelas dari dalam tubuh Hebi. Sasuke lalu melompat ke puncak kepala ular raksasa tsb. Lalu ngebentuk beberapa segel dengan jari-jarinya. Nggak lama kemudian, lokasi tsb langsung sepi tanpa sosok mereka.

….

10 detik kemudian.

Di depan Gerbang Konoha.

….

'BUFF !'

'BRUK !'

Naruto jatoh dari dalam tubuh Hebi yang menghilang. Sementara Sasuke mendarat dengan selamat, plus ngenahan kedua pundak Gaara dari belakang supaya cowok itu nggak ikutan jatoh bebas kayaq Naruto. "Oh ? thanks, Sasuke … "

"No problem."

"Aaaahh … duuuhhh …. " Si blonde meringis lalu bangkit perlahan. "Heh ! Lu koq cuman nolongin Gaara, seh ? Koq gue enggak ?" marahnya, nunjuk-nunjuk. "Dia kan Kazekage ? Nggak etis banget kalo gue biarin dia jatoh di depan mata gitu aja, kan ?" jawab Sasuke, santai. "Tapi nggak etis juga kalo elo ngebiarin kakak loe sendiri jatoh bebas kayaq gini, kan ?" Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Udah gue bilang, elo tuh gak pantes jadi 'kakak'. Lagian, siapa lagi yang nganggep loe 'kakak'?"

"Plis deh … selama ini kan kita deket banget ? Elo tuh udah gue anggep kayaq sodara gue, tau …. "

"Yeah, sejujurnya gue emang ngerasa rada seneng. Tapi, sejujurnya juga, nih … Gue nggak pernah sekali pun nganggep elo tuh sodara gue."

'JDER !'

Bagaikan ada Chidori yang nyamber langsung ke kepala Naruto barusan. Ekspresinya langsung berubah dari marah-marah tadi ke ekspresi kaget …

… terluka …

… n sedih.

Ngeliat itu, Gaara n Sasuke jadi ngerasa ada palu gede yang ngehantam jantung mereka. Terutama si Sasuke yang barusan ngomong. _Gawat … lagi-lagi mulut sinis gue bikin masalaaaah !_ Dia ngutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. "Na-" kata-katanya keduluan ama Gaara. "Naruto … " Kazekage tsb jalan mendekatinya.

"Gitu ya … ? Jadi … selama ini gue nganggep elo sodara gue cuman sekedar one-sided, huh ?" suara Naruto mengecil. "Sorry, gue udah seenaknya … " Dia lalu ngebungkuk, mungut tas mirip ransel yg merupakan barang bawaan kazekage di deket kakinya. Begitu wajahnya kembali terangkat, dia nyengir. "C'mon Gaara. Kita ke nenek Tsunade dulu, baru ke apartemen gue." Ajaknya, ceria, seraya jalan ngelewatin Sasuke memasuki Konoha. "Eh ? Ah … ya … " Gaara juga nyusul dia, rada kaku dengan perubahan emosi barusan. Tapi, gitu ngelewatin alias bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, dia berenti. "Gue milih elo ngebiarin gue jatoh bebas kayaq Naruto daripada ngeliat dia pasang muka sedih kayaq tadi."

Sebenarnya Gaara marah. Tapi, dia lagi nggak mau bikin ribut setelah sekian lama nggak mampir ke Konoha. "Padahal, elo kan sayang ama dia ? Gue yang orang luar ini aja tau, koq, walau cuman ngamatin dari luar. Tapi, elo koq bisa-bisanya ngomong kayaq tadi ? Kalau pun bener elo nggak pernah nganggep dia kayaq sodara, mustinya paling nggak … elo nggak perlu ngucapin itu, kan ? Itu cuman bakal nyakitin dia. Lagian, nggak ada ruginya juga jadi sodara Naruto. Gue aja ngerasa beruntung banget jadi sobatnya. Apalagi kalo sampe dianggep sodara ? Levelnya tuh lebih tinggi, tau." Gaara ngehela nafas. "Gue … emang nggak ngerti elo, Sasuke."

"Gaaraaaaaa !" Naruto melambai dari kejauhan. "Ayo cepetaaan !" serunya. "Ah ? Sorry !" Gaara pun bergegas nyusul. Ninggalin Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Saat itulah, semua pasang mata di sana beralih ke arahnya.

"Apa ? Gaara ?"

"Maksudnya … Gaara yang Kazekage itu ?"

"Mana ? Mana ?"

Gak lama kemudian Gaara n Naruto pun diserbu ama puluhan orang yang kebetulan ada di sana. Dibarengi dengan teriakan 'gyaaa ! gyaaa !' penuh kekaguman. Yah, si Gaara emang punya lumayan banyak fans di berbagai daerah. Soalnya dia tuh terkenal ama prestasinya yang mencetak rekor sbg Kage termuda dalam sejarah. Trus cerdas, cool, bijaksana, mantan Jinchuuriki, n ganteng pula. Heheh. Dia tuh pemenang polling Kage terfavorit tahun ini !.

"Uwaaa ! Minggir ! Minggiiir !" Naruto langsung berubah jadi manager-mode, ngelindungin Gaara dari para fansnya. _Duh ! Padahal kita udah sengaja gak bawa penjaga Suna n si Gaara nggak pake baju kebesaran ala Kagenya, tapi tetep aja narik perhatian. Agh ! Emang mustinya dia dipakein topi Raiden, neh !_.

Sasuke cuman ngeliatin mereka dari kejauhan, terutama ke Gaara_. _

_Bodoh. Level sayang gue ke Naruto udah ngelebihin batas sodara, tau. Yah, meski disebut cerdas or jenius … loe sendiri sebenernya rada lemot juga kayaq si Naruto. Soalnya loe masih belum ngerti perasaan sebenernya Kyuubi ke elo. Tapi … Kyuubi sendiri juga kayaqnya belum sadar soal perasaannya sendiri_. Cowok Uchiha tsb geleng-geleng, pelan. _Tuh tiga emang sama-sama telmi ! Gue musti ngelakuin sesuatu, nih._

KucingPerak

Sasuke berlari memasuki Hutan Kematian. Begitu tiba di depan pager Pagoda (yg kayaq kastil itu, lho … disebut apa, ya ?) yg brada di tengah-tengah hutan, dia memberi salam pada para penjaga pager. Setelah itu, dia pun masuk ke dalam. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan remang2 yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin.

"Sasuke ?"

"Oh ? Guru Ibiki … " Pria yang punya banyak codet di muka itu nutup memo yang dari tadi dibacanya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Uchiha tsb. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Disuruh Godaime untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuubi lagi ?" tanyanya. "Kalau itu tujuanmu, perlu kukatakan … baru saja aku dari sana dan keadaannya masih saja sama. Sudah hampir sebulan ini dia tetap tidak mau makan. Mungkin karena dia siluman, makanya dia tidak juga mati sampai sekarang."

Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Beberapa hari lalu, beliau juga memberitahuku agar membawanya keluar sesekali. Terlalu lama di sel tanpa pernah keluar sekalipun berhari-hari tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Tapi, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang … sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jangankan membawanya keluar, dianya sendiri malah tidak punya keinginan untuk itu." Ibiki mendesah. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa bikin tampang pria itu secapek ini.

Saat pertarungan Madara n Kyuubi beberapa minggu lalu, semua sebab utama mengamuknya siluman rubah berekor sembilan pun terkuak. Madara sendiri yang mengakuinya di hadapan Tsunade n yang lain. Kayaq tersangka yang mengakui perbuatannya. N kalo ditelusuri lewat sejarah, n dokumentasi rahasia, apa yang dituturkan ama Madara waktu itu emang sama. Soal tanggal, jam, urutan kejadian, n sebagainya. Para pemirsa waktu itu termasuk Kyuubi sendiri heran dengan keterusterangannya itu. Pas ditanya kenapa dia bilang begitu, Madara cuman ngejawab dengan santainya :

"_Seenggaknya beban mentalku jadi berkurang dengan ini. Lagian … aku mau Ryuu-chan hidup normal tanpa dibenci atas tuduhan dua kali penghancuran Konoha (saat pemerintahan Senju Hashirama n saat pemerintahan Namikaze Minato). Di antara semua makhluk yang kutipu di dunia ini … dialah yang paling kubikin sengsara. Sekarang ini … aku cuman pengen dia bahagia. Itulah misiku."_

Pertarungan keduanya disetting di Pagoda ini (mirip ujian Chuunin kedua Naruto cs), dengan hanya disaksikan oleh Tsunade sendiri, para tetua, n beberapa Jounin n Chuunin aja. Sang Godaime emang sengaja nggak nyebarin berita soal ini supaya nggak bikin ribut rakyatnya. Sebisa mungkin dia pengen bisa nyelesaikan masalah tanpa musti ngelibatin banyak rakyatnya.

Pertarungan itu memakan waktu hampir seharian. Kali itu si Kyuubi nggak kehilangan kontrolnya alias nggak berubah jadi monster yang hampir ngebunuh Shikamaru cs dulu. Kyuubi baru bakal berubah jadi ganas begitu kalo emosinya lagi tersulut banget, or dianya lagi sekarat (KP : Mirip kemampuan Limit Break-nya Final Fantasy !). Pengaruh cairan pengacau yang dikasih Madara ratusan tahun yang lalu masih ada, n bakal kembali bekerja dalam kondisi itu. Memang tanpa Limit Break dia nggak jadi sekuat itu, tapi dia tetap jadi lawan yang kuat buat Madara.

Setelah ngebunuh Madara, Ryuu alias Kyuubi dia langsung dibekuk ama para shinobi di sana. Sebelum siluman rubah tsb nyingkirin orang-orang tsb, Tsunade datang ngeluarin chakra aneh dari tangannya yang bikin doi pingsan saat dahinya disentuh. N beberapa jam kemudian ketika Kyuubi terbangun, dianya udah ada di dalam sel. Yang dindingnya ditempelin banyak kertas segel di sana sini. Tsunade tau kalo dia sebenarnya nggak bersalah alias cuman korban. Tapi, dia nggak mau ambil resiko ngelepasin makhluk sekuat itu tanpa memastikan bahwa dia cukup 'aman' untuk keluar. N itu cuma memakan waktu beberapa hari. Dia udah bisa dibebaskan. Tapi, nggak boleh keluar dari Konoha.

Karna itu pulalah … banyak kertas segel yang di taruh di gerbang n sekeliling tembok Konoha, yang bikin Kyuubi nggak bisa keluar. Dia pernah nyoba keluar, tapi hal itu malah bikin dia dapat damage yang cukup ngebuatnya kelempar n nyaris pingsan. Setelah itu, dia pun ngancam Kotetsu n Izumo (dua shinobi penjaga gerbang) buat ngelepas segel2 yang ada. Tentu aja dua orang tadi menolak. Hasilnya ? Kyuubi ngehajar mereka sampe masuk rumah sakit !.

Tsunade pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurung dia sekali lagi plus ngerantai dia di sana. Permohonan Naruto supaya Kyuubi dibebaskan pun dengan berat hati ditolaknya. Sang Godaime menganggap bahwa dia yang sekarang terlalu berbahaya untuk dilepaskan.

"_Tapi, nenek Tsunade ! Kyuubi kan cuman mo ketemu Gaara ! Bebasin dia, dong !"_

"_Kazekage sekarang lagi istirahat total, tau ! Nggak ada jaminan kalo Kyuubi yang dilepasin nggak bakal nyakitin dia, kan ? Liat aja ama kondisi Kotetsu dan Izumo ! Dia tuh masih liar alias ganas, Naruto."_

"_Tapi, itu kan karna dia dikurung ! Dia pengen bebas ! Tolong lepasin dia. Biar gue yang tanggung jawab, deh ~ … . Pleaaaaasse ?"_

"_Nggak ! N jangan pernah ngajuin tanggung jawab atas hal yang nggak yakin bisa loe handle !"_

"_Uuuh ~ … . Dasar nenek-nenek keriput jeleeeeek !"_

"_Uwaaapuaa ?"_

Sasuke jadi inget lagi ama pertengkaran antar Naruto n Tsunade waktu itu. Dia sendiri dengan nggak adilnya juga kena bentak ama sang Hokage karna dituduh ngajarin kata-kata buruk ke Naruto. _Huh. Dia sih apa-apa yang kejadian ama Naruto pasti selalu nyalahin gue._ Doi jadi cemberut ingat hal itu. Gak lama kemudian dia menggeleng, cepat, n kembali ke realita.

"Saya datang untuk mengajaknya keluar, Guru Ibiki."

Ibiki angkat alis. "Masih mau mencoba juga ? Aku saja tidak bisa, apalagi kau ?". Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Saya punya sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya berubah pikiran." Dia lalu ngebuka pintu ruang bawah tanah n melangkah masuk menuruni anak tangga di dalamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ….

Terdengar suara pintu sel yang dibuka. Kyuubi yang ngedenger itu tetep aja nggak bergerak dari posisinya. Dia lagi berbaring miring ngadep tembok di atas tempat tidur ala rumah sakit, membelakangi Sasuke yang baru masuk. Uchiha tadi jalan mendekatinya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya teralih ke nampan berisi makanan yang masih utuh. Sasuke memegang mangkuk sup di sana. _Sudah dingin …. . Lagi-lagi dia nolak makan, ya … ?_

"Kyuubi … " tegurnya.

"Udahlah … . Sana pergi. Gue males ngapa-ngapain … . Kalo tetep ngeganggu, gue hajar loe … " suara Kyuubi kedengaran parau. Kayaq suara orang yang baru bangun tidur or suara orang yang nggak semangat hidup.

"Nggak mau keluar …. Nggak mau makan …. Berantem terus ama Naruto … . Hhh …. " Sasuke duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuubi yang masih membelakangi. "Segitu depresinya karna nggak bisa ketemu Gaara, ya ?"

Kyuubi langsung berbalik n ngerenggut baju sang Uchiha di bagian dada, marah. Suara 5 rantai besi yang ngebelit masing-masing kaki, tangan, n leher sang siluman rubah tsb berbunyi nyaring. "Jangan bawa-bawa dia." Desisnya. Mata merah ala kucingnya yang tajam itu mengesankan bahaya. Tapi, Sasuke udah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. "Kenapa ? Marah saking kangennya, huh?" tanyanya, angkat alis.

"Sia- Siapa yang kangen, hah ? Jangan sembarang, loe !"

"Mengelak dengan emosi … ?. Itu sih kedengarannya sama aja dengan elo mengakuinya … "

Kyuubi lalu menggerutu dengan beberapa kalimat yang nggak jelas. Dia lalu ngelepasin Sasuke yang tadi masih direnggutnya, kasar. Lalu kembali berbalik membelakangi. "Gue lagi nggak mau diganggu. Sana pergi, shoooh !"

"Gue datang mau ngajak loe keluar."

"Nggak mau."

"Kalo terus-terusan di sini loe bisa mati, lho."

"Bodo'."

"Loe nggak peduli mati karna nggak bisa ketemu Gaara ?"

"UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA DIA !". Bentak Kyuubi, duduk.

Sasuke ngehela nafas, berat. "Bagi loe, Gaara itu apa ?" tanyanya, langsung.

"Eh ? Apa ? Apanya ?" siluman tadi jadi rada bingung tiba-tiba ditanya begitu.

" … Seseorang yang loe cintai, kan ?"

Muka Kyuubi langsung memerah seketika. "Bu … Buodoh ! Loe mikir apa, sih ?" sergahnya, gusar. "Mikir kalo elo jatuh cintrong ama Gaara." Jawab Sasuke, simple. Cowok bermata merah di depannya mendengus, nggak percaya. "Gila loe ! Dia cuman-, gue cuman-, Ackh ! Gue nganggep dia tuh mainan gue, bodoh !"

"Uh huh ? Jadi selama ini loe ngambek sampe nggak mau makan n nggak mau keluar cuman gara-gara mainan loe nggak ada ? Heh, kayaq anak kecil aja … " ledek si Uchiha. "Gue bukan anak kecil !" Kyuubi bangkit n mau nyerang dia. Tapi Sasuke buru-buru melompat mundur, deket pintu sel. Rantai-rantai yang menahan cowok siluman itu emang lumayan panjang (sekitar 1-2 meter), tapi nggak cukup buat mencapai di mana Sasuke berdiri sekarang.

Di kaki kanan, kaki kiri, tangan kanan, tangan kiri, plus leher Kyuubi dipasang gelang besi yang menyambung dengan rantai. Rantai tsb menyambung ke lima arah di tembok batu belakangnya. Pada gelang-gelang besi tadi ditempelin kertas penyegel siluman. Emang nggak sampe bisa bikin Kyuubi jinak. Tapi, itu cukup bikin doi nggak bisa ngegunain chakranya buat ngeluarin ninjutsu.

"Grrrrh ! Sini loe kalo berani ! Pengecut !"

"Che. Elu emang temperamental, ya … ?" Sasuke mijit-mijit batang hidungnya sendiri, mikir. Sementara itu Kyuubi kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, kesal. Setelah siluman rubah tsb keliatan udah rada tenangan, cowok Uchiha tadi pun mulai kembali mendekat. "Ayo keluar, gue punya sesuatu yang bakal bikin elo senang." Bujuknya. "Che. Gue mau aja keluar, asal nggak usah dikawal segala." Jawab cowok bermata merah itu, ketus.

"Wah, nggak bisa. Gue bisa digebukin ama Tsunade kalo ketahuan ngelepasin elo tanpa pengawasan."

"Emangnya gue peduli ?"

Sasuke muterin bola matanya. "Elo ini-" Kalimatnya tiba-tiba terhenti, gitu ngeliat ekspresi wajah n gelagat Kyuubi yang gelisah.

"Gue … gue … "

"Kyuubi … ?"

"Gue … sebenarnya … emang pengen banget keluar. Tapi … kalau pun keluar, gue tetep nggak bisa ketemu dia, kan ?" suaranya kedengaran mengecil. " ….. " Sasuke diem, ngebiarin Kyuubi ngelanjutin kalimatnya. "Kalo nggak ngedapetin apa yang gue inginin, rasanya gue jadi marah banget n … gak bisa nahan emosi. Kalo udah gitu … gue pasti bakal ngamuk lagi. Meski ada yang ngawasin, tetep aja siapapun itu nggak bakal bisa bikin gue tenang. Jadi … emang lebih baik gue di sini aja."

Sasuke berkedip, singkat. Rada nggak percaya sama apa yang didengarnya.

"Maksud loe …. Elo milih tetep di sini karna takut ntar malah jadi ngamuk ?"

"Gue nggak takut !" Kyuubi marah. "Gue nggak pernah takut ! Gue cuman nggak mau kalo manusia-manusia itu jadi berpikiran kalo peristiwa kehancuran Konoha yang dulu-dulu itu karna gue emang bener-bener niat ngancurin ! Itu sama sekali nggak bener ! Gue nggak seiseng itu ngancurin desa orang ! Karna gue tau banget gimana rasanya kehilangan desa sendiri ! n gue bukan tipe siluman yang bakal ngebalas dendam ke manusia lain hanya karena satu orang manusia yang ngebikin desa gue hancur !" serunya. Tembok batu di ruang ini bikin suara barusan jadi lebih gede dari yang seharusnya. (KP : Bergema gitu, lho !)

_Intinya kan sama aja ? yaitu dia emang takut ntar jadinya ngamuk n ngancurin Konoha saking emosinya._ Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum. _Mungkin si Bego itu bener juga, Kyuubi bukan siluman yang bener-bener jahat._

"Hey … " Kyuubi kembali bersuara. "Soal Gaara … ". Ngedenger itu, Sasuke pun kembali fokus. "Mu … mungkin gue … emang nganggep dia lebih dari sekedar mainan." Siluman tsb ngegigit bibir bawahnya, sejenak. Sasuke nyaris ketawa ngeliat tingkah gugup cowok satu ini. "Ngmm … gimana ya ? Rasanya … gue nganggep dia … sama kayaq Naruto yang nganggep dia."

Sasuke angkat alis.

" …. Gue juga nganggep Gaara … sobat gue." Katanya, bingung. Kali ini sambil menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap geleng-geleng.

"Bukan. Elo bahkan udah nganggep dia lebih dari sekedar dalam kategori 'friendship'. Tapi, udah masuk dalam kategori 'lover'. "

Muka Kyuubi memerah lagi. "Elo maksa banget, si !"

"Plis deh. Naruto nggak segitunya ngamuk-ngamuk cuman karna nggak ketemu Gaara beberapa hari. Nafsu makannya juga nggak hilang meski nggak bisa ketemu ama dia. Lagian … gue sempet liat sorot mata loe yang natap Gaara di hutan waktu kita-kita 'nyelametin' dia dari loe di hutan dulu. Sorot mata cemas macam itu bukan kecemasan yang ditujuin buat mainan or teman. Tapi buat seseorang yang disukai alias dicintai. So, kesimpulannya … elo cinta ama dia."

"Nggak ! Gue nggak-!"

"Elo nggak terima kalo kenyataannya elo gay ?"

"Gue nggak peduli soal itu !"

"Lalu kenapa masih ngelak juga ? Akui aja deh. Loe bakalan lebih lega, lho."

"Ugh … " Kyuubi kembali tertunduk. "Gue …. Gue nggak yakin. Ini … pertama kalinya gue ngerasa kayaq gini ke orang." Sasuke ngehela nafas. _Che._ _Belakangan ini gue sering banget ngehela nafas_. "Hm, sekarang gue mau nanya ke elo." Katanya, bikin siluman tadi balik menatapnya. "Gini … misalkan gue ngajakin Gaara jalan, apa yang bakal loe lakuin ?"

"Jalan ?"

"Maksudnya tuh gue ngajakin dia ngobrol, nonton, makan, sparring, etcetera. N semua itu cuman berdua aja. Atau bisa dibilang … intinya gue ngajakin dia pacaran, apa yang bakal elo-"

"Gue bakal bikin putus kepala loe dari badan loe. Trus badan loe tadi bakal gue cincang-cincang, n cincangan tadi bakal gue sumpalin masuk ke mulut loe. Trus-"

"Oke. Oke. Itu menjijikan. Cukup, gue ngerti." Potong Sasuke, angkat tangan. Dia jadi rada mual ngedengernya. "See ? Orang yang cuman nganggep dia sekedar teman nggak bakalan punya niat ngebunuh orang yang ngajakin dia pacaran. N kalo elo sampe punya niat kayaq gitu, artinya … elo cemburu berat. Itu salah satu ciri-ciri orang yg jatuh cinta, tau."

Kyuubi jadi speechless.

Sasuke mendekat n menepuk pundak kirinya. "Gue punya berita bagus." Dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang Gaara ada di Konoha."

" … "

" … "

" … "

"HAAAAAAAAAA ?" Kyuubi otomatis berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dahinya n dahi Sasuke sampe kejedug, keras. Cowok berambut hitam tadi kedorong mundur, nyaris jatoh. Dahinya kerasa sakit banget. _Rubah sialan ~._ Sedangkan Kyuubi sama sekali nggak keliatan kesakitan. Sebaliknya, mukanya jadi berbinar-binar. "Dia udah siuman, ya ? Dia udah sehat ? Apa dia baek-baek aja ? Di mana dia sekarang ? Sejak kapan dia di sini ? Huh ? huh ? huh ?" burunya, semangat.

"Tanya aja sama orangnya sendiri. Gue tadi kan emang bermaksud ngajakin elo keluar buat ketemu dia ?" gerutu Sasuke, masih kesel akibat adu jidat tadi. "Gaara !" Kyuubi bergegas menuju pintu sel, tapi rantai anti-silumannya yang nahan dia satu meter di tempat, bikin Kyuubi jatoh terjengkang. "Uagh !" Dia batuk-batuk sambil megangin gelang besi di leher.

"Bodoh." Sasuke berjongkok di sampingnya. "Segitu semangatnya mo ketemu orang yang ditaksir, hm ?" godanya. "Brisik, Uchiha brengsek ! Udah, cepetan bukain ini !" Bentak Kyuubi, kesel plus malu.

"Hmm … ? password dulu … "

"What ?"

Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Gue yakin elo udah tau password gue, karna selama ini elo ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Si bego itu pernah berkali-kali ngucapinnya pas dia terpaksa minta tolong ke gue … "

"Tolong lepasin gue. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat nggak tertandingi n segala bisa !" ucap Kyuubi, cepet. Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke membesar. Mulutnya mangap. Kaget plus heran, asli !. Dia sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo Kyuubi, siluman yang terkenal egois n pengidap superiority-complex ini mau ngucapin password barusan. _Gile …. . n semua ini cuman gara-gara dia pengen ketemu ama Gaara aja ?._

"Oey ! Cepetan lepasin gue !"

Suara Kyuubi barusan ngebikin dia balik lagi ke realita.

"Oke." Sasuke pun ngebukain gelang-gelang besi plus rantai yang ngenahan Kyuubi. Di balik gelang besi yang melingkar di lehernya, terpasang choker hitam(KP : kalung pendek yang ngepas ama leher itu lho … ). Sekilas keliatan kayaq choker biasa, tapi itu sebenarnya berfungsi buat ngenahan luapan chakra super gede sang siluman !.

Kyuubi lalu bergegas keluar, tapi Sasuke narik belakang baju ala Napi yang dipake siluman itu, bikin Kyuubi jadi tertahan. "Heeeey !" tentu aja doi protes. Sasuke ngehela nafas.

"Mula-mula kita ke rumah gue dulu." Katanya, sambil jalan duluan ngegandeng pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuubi. "Ngapain gue ke rumah loe segala ?" Cowok bermata merah itu nggak mau.

"Bodoh. Loe udah berhari-hari nggak mandi. Tampang loe juga kucel gitu. Loe juga musti ganti baju. Karna kayaqnya ukuran kita sama, biar ntar gue pinjemin punya gue buat loe. Habis itu makan dulu supaya loe punya tenaga. Nah, pas habis makan, baru deh gue bakal mempertemukan loe ama Gaara."

KucingPerak

Sementara itu, di apartemen Naruto ….

Naruto n Gaara pada terkapar di lantai kamar sambil ngos-ngosan, capek. Mreka kecapekan habis kabur dari para fans tadi. Naruto sampe-sampe ngegunain jurus ledakan Kagebunshin buat kabur !.

"Hhhh … " si blonde bangkit n nepuk-nepuk celananya yang rada berdebu. "Nah, Gaara. Sebelum ketemu Kyuubi, loe mandi dulu, trus makan, oke ?" katanya, sambil naroh ransel Gaara ke kursi dapur. "Eh ? Musti mandi, ya ?" Dari tampang si Kazekage, jelas banget kalo dia nggak mau. "Gaara ~ " Naruto bertolak pinggang. "Loe masih nggak suka mandi, ya ? Pliz deh."

"Umm … "

"Jangan mentang-mentang elo brasal dari negeri 'padang pasir' trus males mandi, ya ? Di Konoha ini, pokoknya loe musti mandi dua kali sehari !" Naruto ngeraih pergelangan tangan sobatnya, memaksanya bangkit, menuju kamar mandi. "Tu … tunggu Naruto ! Gue udah mandi, koq".

"Kapan ?"

"Ngmm … itu … " Saking lamanya jadi lupa !. Kemaren Temari emang sempet nyuruh dia mandi. Tapi doi make alesan 'masih kurang enak badan', n akhirnya cewek itu ngebiarin dia nggak mandi juga.

Naruto ngebuka keran bath-tub nya. Lalu keluar kamar mandi lagi, ngebuka lemari. Doi ngambil handuk kering di sana. Trus nyerahin itu ke Gaara yang masih digandengnya. Dia pun kembali ngaduk-ngaduk lemari n ngambil kostum jump-suit orange favoritnya. "Pake ini, ya ? Ntar kita kembaran." Tawarnya. Seenggak-enggak maunya Gaara bikin sobatnya kecewa, dia tetep nggak mau pake baju yang cuma cocok dipake ama Naruto itu. "Nggak deh. Thanks."

Naruto pasang tampang anak kucing, anak anjing, anak hamster, anak tupai, anak rusa, dengan kata lain : doi make jurus mata menghanyutkan !

"Please, pleaze, pweaaasse ?"

"Nggak, nggak, nggaaak ! Pokoknya gue nggak mau !" Gaara mejamin matanya, keras. Gak mau liat genjutsu special ala Naruto itu. Cowok pirang tadi pun ngehelas nafas kecewa. Tapi, dia emang nggak mau maksa sih. Gaara ngehela nafas lega. Bersyukur. Tadi sebenarnya doi nyaris mengiyakan.

"Loe bawa baju ganti, kan ?" Naruto kembali masukin jump-suit tadi ke lemari. "Yeah, sebenarnya Temari masukin banyak baju di ransel. Tapi, gue diem-diem ngeluarin semua yang nggak perlu. N gue cuman masukin satu aja."

Naruto terperangah. "Gaara. Elo kan mo nginap di Konoha seminggu ? masa cuman bawa satu baju, sih ?"

"Dua, koq. Sama yang gue pake."

"Gaara ~ … " Naruto mijit2 dahi. _Ah, sudahlah. Dia emang gitu orangnya._ Cowok pirang itu geleng-geleng sejenak, trus ngedorong pundak temennya itu, pelan tapi bertenaga, menuju kamar mandi. "Naruto … " Gaara masih berusaha nolak mandi. Naruto nggak ngegubrisnya. Dia malah masukin sabun cair ke bak n ngaduk-ngaduk airnya sampe rada berbusa. Gaara ngeliat air berbusa itu, nggak nyaman. Pas Naruto keliatan lengah, dia pun bergegas keluar.

Belum sempat doi keluar kamar mandi, Naruto langsung narik dia masuk lagi, n ngedorongnya masuk bath-tub.

'SPLOSH !'

Gaara basah kuyub. Baju merah yang masih dipakenya juga jadi basah. Gelembung-gelembung sabun beterbangan. Naruto tertawa kecil ngeliat tampang kaget itu. Dia lalu ngeraih kaki Gaara n ngelepasin sepatu sandal ala ninjanya satu-satu. "Gue jemur ini dulu." Katanya, ngebawa sepatu sandal tadi. "Oiya. Baju loe ntar taroh di ember ini aja." Naruto ngegeser ember kosong di dekatnya pake kaki. "Ntar bakal gue laundry, sekalian ama punya gue juga." Dia pun keluar n nutup pintu kamar mandi.

….. kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian …..

Gaara keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk kuning yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Rada kedinginan. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru aja ngebongkar ransel yang dibawa Gaara di atas meja, sekarang lagi berdiri di dekat meja dapur sambil menyilangkan dada ngeliat isi barang yang ditebarkan di sana. Terutama ke arah stelan baju n celana panjang cokelat di hadapan. Dahinya berkedut.

"Kenapa, Naruto ?" tanya Gaara, innocent. Ngedenger itu, Naruto langsung berbalik ke sumber suara di belakangnya. Tampangnya sewot.

"Gaara ! Elo ini … baju ganti yang loe bawa cuman piyama, ya ?"

"Iya ?"

Naruto nepuk jidat.

"Soalnya kan gue emang berniat make baju merah yang gue pake ke sini buat seharian, trus malemnya ya pake yang ini. Tapi … karna baju merah gue tadi basah, ya terpaksa gue pake aja piyama ini meski masih siang." Katanya, ngeloyor ngambil baju tidurnya.

Naruto menganga.

"Plis dong deh, Gaara ~. Gue tuh habis ini mo ngajakin elo makan di Ichiraku. Di luar. Masa loe pake piyama ?"

"Emang kenapa ? Nggak masalah, kan ?"

"Itu masalaaaaah ~ ! Heeeiihhh ~." Si blonde tadi mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, gemas. Lalu ia narik lengan Gaara lagi, menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampe di sana, doi ngedorong Gaara buat duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sementara dia sibuk bongkar-bongkar lemari lagi. Nyari baju bersih.

"Naruto … "

"Loe diam aja dulu di situ !" jawab Naruto, masih ngaduk-ngaduk lemarinya yang nggak rapi. Gaara muterin bola matanya, ngehela nafas.

….. kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian …..

"Baju gue pada kotor semua, belum dilaundry. Yang tersisa cuman jump-suit ini n yukata ini."

"Gue milih yukata." Jawab Gaara, cepet. Naruto angkat bahu, udah ngeduga. "Oke, deh. Sementara loe ganti baju, gue mandi dulu."

….. lima menit kemudian ….

Gaara keluar kamar dengan memakai Yukata orange dengan beberapa motif api n tribal merah di ujung-ujungnya. "Hmm … cocok juga." Gumam Naruto yang baru keluar kamar mandi. Doi nyubit dagu n manggut-manggut. Naruto udah make kostumnya yang biasa. Cuman, kali ini doi make headgear Konohanya di leher, kayaq Hinata. Coz rambutnya masih rada basah. Restleting jaketnya dibuka. Doi make kaos orange bergambar ramen di dalamnya.

"Okeh ! Let's go to Ichiraku !"

"Tu … tunggu ! mata gue belum-!"

"Halah ! Nggak usah !" Naruto langsung meyambar tangan sobatnya tsb n keluar. (Keduanya nggak sisiran ! XP). "Ta … tapi Naruto … gue nggak pede kalau nggak ada lingkaran hitam di mata." Yeah, eye-linernya Gaara langsung luntur abiz pas mandi tadi. "Biarin. Pede-pede aja, lagi. Lagian, dengan begitu orang-orang nggak bakal langsung ngenalin elo sebagai Kazekage, kan ? Daripada ntar kita dikerubutin lagi ? Anggep aja loe lagi nyamar."

KucingPerak

Di lokasi Kyuubi n Sasuke …

"Aaaah ! Kenyaaang !" Kyuubi naroh mangkuk ramennya yang ke-sembilan, lega. Sementara Sasuke ngeliat isi dompetnya, merana. _Gaji gue bulan ini …. Sekaraaat ~ …. !. Hhhh …. . Dasar siluman … . Kalo gini sih gue musti mohon ke Tsunade supaya dikasih misi tambahan buat dapet duit tambahan juga …_ . Cowok itu pun ngebayar bonnya dengan muka nggak ikhlas.

"Terima kasih ! Silakan datang lagi !" ucap Ayame, si cewek anak pemilik warung, ceria. Jarang-jarang dia dapet tamu dua makhluk ganteng. Tamunya pun jadi tambah banyak, bahkan sampe antri segala. Bokapnya jadi sibuk masak ramen di belakang. "Ayo, pergi." Ajak Sasuke, lesu. Kyuubi pun bangkit, semangat. Semangat buat ketemu Gaara.

Tapi tiba-tiba jalannya dihalangin sama beberapa cewek yang datang ke warung itu. Juga beberapa cowok yang penasaran.

"Hey, hey, loe orang baru, ya ?"

"Siapa namanya ?"

"Kenalan, dunks !"

"Mampir yuk !"

"Oh, God … " Sasuke mijit-mijit dahi, sebel. Sebel karna jalannya terhambat, plus sebel karna kayaqnya dia bakal dapat saingan sebagai cowok terbeken di Konoha.

Karena kerumunan itu, jalan mereka jadi terhalang.

Kyuubi meraih dagu salah satu cewek yang ada di depannya. "Hai, loe cantik juga, ya ?". Cewek tsb langsung blushing seblushing-blushingnya. Timbul suara gaduh penuh iri dengki dari cewek2 lain. Sasuke melotot. _Apa ? Bukannya dia gay ? Kenapa malah ngerayu cewek ? Apa dia sebenernya straight ?._ Dia nggeleng_. Ah ! Jangan ! Kalau dia bukan gay, siapa lagi yang bisa gue andelin buat ngejauhin Gaara dari Narutoo ! Nggak ! Kyuubi ! Elo nggak boleh staright !_. Doi protas-protes sendiri dalam hati. _Atau jangan-jangan dia ini bi ? suka kedua jenis ? Aaaargh ! Itu juga jangan !_

Kyuubi tersenyum, kali ini bukan seringai seram. Cewek yang di hadapannya udah mau pingsan aja ngeliatnya. Suara 'gyaaa'-'gyaaa' dari cewek2 yang sempet liat seyuman barusan makin heboh aja.

"Cantik, sih …. ." Kyuubi masih senyum. "Tapi …. Oiroke no jutsu-nya gue masih sejuta kali lipat lebih cantik dari loe." Sambungnya sambil angkat alis, senyumannya ilang. Dia lalu ngelepasin tangannya dari dagu cewek tadi. Tentu si cewek jadi bengong, dia menganga. Mulutnya jadi buka tutup kayaq ikan koki, nggak tau musti ngomong apa. Sasuke yang ngeliat itu ngehela nafas lega. _Syukurlah … ternyata dia nggak bener-bener straight …._

"Gyaaa ! Gyaaa ! Kalau gue ? Kalau gue ?"

"Mau jadi pacar gue nggak ?"

" Hey ! Gue lebih cantik dari dia, lho !"

Kyuubi makin dikerumunin aja. Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya juga ikutan kedepak.

"Brisiiiikk ! Berani ngalangin, bakal gue gundulin kepala loe semua !" Bentak Kyuubi, meledak-ledak. Orang-orang yang merubunginya langsung bergidik, ketakutan. Terutama setelah ngeliat tampang ganteng tadi berubah jadi ganas bertaring kayaq setan mo ngamuk. Mereka pun langsung bubar, lari tunggang langgang karna nggak mau bikin setan marah. Gak hanya karena raut muka n aura berbahaya yang keluar dari siluman tsb yg bikin mereka lari, tapi juga karna ancaman tadi. Terutama cewek-cewek pesolek yang lebih milih mati ketimbang botak.

"Huh !" Kyuubi mendengus. "Pura-pura jadi orang ramah emang nyebelin. Gue emang nggak cocok jadi gitu." Doi mijit-mijit jidatnya, kesal. "Ayo, dia ada di tempat Naruto, kan ?" katanya, sambil jalan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, terpana. _Hebat juga dia, bisa ngusir mereka sekaligus gitu. Wah, gue musti belajar nih._ Dia pun jalan nyusul ke sebelahnya.

Kyuubi emang keliatan keren. Dengan matanya yang merah n tajem, rambutnya yang pirang gelap kemerahan n berantakan sampe mencercah bahu (walau berantakan, keliatan bagus !), dengan choker hitam di leher, plus kaos tanpa lengan item polos dengan restleting leher berwarna perak yang dibuka sampe dada (tentu aja tanpa lambang Uchiha !), tambah celana panjang kayaq punya Naruto tapi warnanya biru gelap nyaris item, n sepatu sandal biru gelap ala ninja.

Oh, dia juga pake wrist-band hitam khusus di kedua lengan dengan sedikit tulisan kanji di sisi luarnya, yang sebenarnya sengaja dipakein ke dia buat ngenyegel kekuatannya. Di pergelangan kakinya yang ketutupan ama sepatu sandal ninja juga sebenarnya ada gelang besi di situ. Yang fungsinya gak beda sama wrist-band tadi.

Penampilannya hampir sama ama Sasuke sekarang. Cuman kaos item Sasuke panjang sampe siku, n ada lambang Uchihanya di punggung. Dia juga nggak pake wrist-band or choker. Plus, dia make head-gear Konoha di kepala.

Penduduk Konoha emang kebanyakan pada nggak tau kalau dia tuh Kyuubi yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah ngancurin desa mereka. Tsunade n yang lain udah mutusin buat ngerahasiain hal ini. Supaya Kyuubi bisa hidup normal kayaq yang laen. Lagian, dia juga sebenarnya nggak bersalah secara langsung. Cuma diperalat. Waktu kejadian 'penghajaran' Kotetsu n Izumo, si penjaga gerbang yang nggak mau ngebukain segel di gerbang Konoha waktu itu juga … banyak yang nggak tau. Coz saat itu pagi-pagi buta, sih. Banyak yang belom bangun. Gitu mereka bangun n keluar karna suara pertarungan tsb, semuanya udah pada nggak ada di tempat. So, mereka belom pernah ngeliat wujud asli Kyuubi.

KucingPerak

"Ra-men~ Ra-men~ Ra-men ~ Lalala ~ " Naruto melangkah ceria di depan, sambil ngegandeng Gaara yang jalan di belakangnya sambil nunduk. Dia emang sengaja nunduk karna nggak mau narik perhatian. Plus, dia nggak pede jalan di tempat yang banyak orangnya gini tanpa lingkaran hitam di mata. Beberapa orang di jalan ada yang sempat penasaran mau liat mukanya, sih. Tapi, doi malah makin nunduk aja.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. Doi nyengir sambil melambai ke arah seseorang yang keliatan lagi bawa belanjaan di deket sebuah toko beberapa meter di depan.

"Oeeeeyy ! Toobiiii !"

Naruto berseru, melambai. _Eh ? Tobi ?._ Gaara jadi penasaran n ngangkat mukanya yang dari tadi nunduk buat ngeliat orang bernama Tobi, yang katanya sempat 'dirasuki' oleh Madara.

Tobi, yang lagi bawa banyak belanjaan di kedua tangan, balas nyeru nggak kalah semangat. "Naaaruuuu !" Doi maksain bales ngelambai juga, meski bawa barang di tangan (taroh dulu di bawah, kek !). Naruto pun bergegas menghampirinya. Nggak lupa nyeret Gaara. Mata aquamarine Gaara berkedip, menatap cowok itu.

Tobi keliatan kayaq remaja cowok biasa. Dengan rambutnya yang item jabrik kayaq Naruto, dengan badan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari mereka, dengan bola mata berwana coklat. Dia keliatan kayaq orang yang ramah n baik. Tobi make baju ala Cina, dengan atasan abu-abu n celana panjang item ala kungfu. N kayaq yang laen, dia make sepatu sandal ala ninja.

"Banyak amat belanjanya … ?" Naruto ngeliatan isi tas kertas n plastik yang dibawa Tobi. Ada beberapa kain, gunting, n benda-benda lain yang dia nggak tau disebut apa."Iya, nih. Shu punya hobi baru. Njahit ! hehe ! Katanya sih karna baju-baju yang dijual di sini banyak yang kurang fashionable buat Shu. Makanya dia mau bikin sendiri."

_Shu ?._ Gaara ngerasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Eh ? Naru, siapa nih ?" tanya Tobi, ngelirik Gaara di belakang Naruto. "Oiya, gue belum ngenalin. Nih dia sobat sejati gue, namanya-"

"Gaara ?"

Kedengaran suara seseorang dari dalam di ambang pintu toko. Shukaku. Penampilannya seperti biasa, berkelas. Dia make baju jubah coklat item ala bangsawan Cina. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang doi jalin dengan rapi ke belakang. Barang-barang yang dibawanya (kain, meteran, dsb. Pokoknya perlaratan jahit, lah !) pada berjatuhan begitu aja. Mukanya kaget ngeliat Gaara. Sedangkan yang diliatin sendiri cuman miringin kepalanya, gak kenal. Soalnya Gaara kan nggak pernah liat wujud manusia Shukaku ?

"Maaf ?"

"Gaaraaaa !" Shukaku langsung meluk dia, erat. "Gue kangeeeeeenn !". Pelukannya erat banget, sampe-sampe Gaaranya susah nafas. Kazekage muda tsb kebingungan. _Siapa orang ini ? Siapa ? Kenapa dia bilang kangen seolah udah pernah ketemu ama gue ?_. Doi jadi mulai ngeraguin ingatan fotografisnya.

"Gaara ?" ulang Tobi. Naruto mengangguk, sekali. "Yup ! Dia ini sobat-deket-tapi-jauh gue. Dia dari Suna." Jawab Naruto, bangga. "Oooh ? Gaara yang anaknya Shu itu ?" Tobi manggut-manggut, senyum. Cowok pirang di depannya pasang tampang 'Ha ? anak ?' alias bengong.

"Ma … maaf. Bukannya bermaksud nggak sopan. Tapi … loe siapa ?" tanya Gaara, berusaha lepas. Shukaku ngelepasin pelukannya, mangap. Nggak percaya. "Apa ? Loe lupa ama gue ? Gue nyokap loe, Gaara !" tampangnya kayaq udah mau nangis aja. Dia meluk Gaara lagi. Lebih erat.

"What the- hey ! Gue nggak punya nyokap cowok !"

"Padahal dulu elo kan manggil gue 'Kaa-san' ! Tegaaaa !"

_Kaa-san ? Ibu ? Jangan-jangan …._ . Gaara mulai ngerti. "E … elo … Shu … Shukaku, ya ?"

"Betul bangeeetttt !" Pelukannya semakin erat. "Hegh !" Gaara ngerasa tulangnya bakal patah kalo terus-terusan gini. "Shu. Shu ! Lepasin Gaaranya dulu. Kesian dia tuh. Mukanya pucat, lho." Tobi yang naroh barang belanjaan di tanah sekarang lagi sibuk misahin Shukaku dari Gaara. Sementara Naruto narik Gaara.

"Gaara ? Loe sakit ? Koq pucat ?" Shukaku panik. _Emangnya gara-gara siapa ?_ Batin Gaara n Naruto, bareng. Tobi cuman ketawa-ketawa sweatdrop.

"Shu … ?" Gaara ngeliatin dia dari ujung rambut ampe ujung kaki. "Gue nggak nyangka alo punya wujud manusia … " ucapnya, kagum. Shukaku tersenyum. "Ini wujud asli gue."

Sorot wajah penuh kekaguman tadi tiba-tiba berubah muram. Gaara keliatan marah. Lebih tepat dibilang kesal, sih, daripada marah. "Eh ? kenapa Gaara ?"

"Ternyata elo beneran cowok. Selama ini elo udah bohongin gue ! Ngaku-ngaku jadi nyokap gue. Kalo bukan karna gue ngebaca dokumen rahasia soal Ichibi pas gue jadi Kazekage, gue pasti bakal ketipu terus !"

"Ah ? Sorry, sorry, Gaara. Habis …. Elo yang dari kecil manggil gue 'Kaa-san' dulu itu kedengarannya imut banget, sih … " Shukaku ketawa-ketawa kaku. Naruto n Tobi double-sweatdrop. Gaara cemberut.

"Hhh … iya, deh. Gue maafin … "

"Thank you, Gaara." Shukaku udah mau meluk dia lagi. Tapi Gaara langsung angkat tangan, nandain kalo dianya nggak mau. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka baru nyadar kalo lagi dikelilingi orang-orang banyak.

"Gaara ? Kazakage Gaara, maksudnya ?"

"Ganteng !"

"Nggak ! Dia manis !"

"Pertama kali gue liat sedekat ini … "

"Be my uke !"

"Be my seme !"

"Buodoh ! Nggak sopan, tau !"

"Jangan mau ! Jadi pacarku aja !"

"Jangan ! Jadi suamiku aja !"

"Minta tanda tangan !"

"Minta cium !"

Kali ini yang ngerubutin lebih banyak daripada waktu pertama nyampe tadi.

Gaara nutupin mukanya pake punggung lengan, panik. "Auuuh ~. Gara-gara Shu, nih … . Ketahuan deh." Gerutu Naruto. Doi udah siap-siap mo ngelakuin ledakan Kagebunshin lagi. Tapi, Shukaku keburu maju n ngelempar death glare ke mereka semua. Meski dia make choker, wrist-band, n gelang besi penyegel chakra kayaq Kyuubi, aura silumannya yang berbahaya nggak bisa ketahan. "Jangan coba-coba sentuh dia, atau gue bunuh loe semua tujuh kali …. " ancamnya, serem. Orang-orang tadi pun pada berlarian tunggang langgang kayaq baru ngeliat setan.

….. beberapa saat kemudian ….

"Gaara ? Apa-apan penampilanmu yang biasa banget itu ? Plis deh. Ini kan musim dingin ? Meski keliatan cocok, tapi Yukata itu dipakenya kan pas musim panas?" Shukaku ngebolak-balikkan tubuh Gaara, kecewa. "Nggak pa-pa, koq, Shu. Ini cukup hangat." Cowok berambut merah tadi mau mundur. Tapi Shukaku ngenahan kedua pundaknya. Doi nggeleng. "Nggak bisa. Elo musti tampil lebih berkelas lagi. Elo tuh special, Gaara."

"Hah ? Nggak us- hey !"

Shukaku melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang Gaara. Mengangkatnya dari tanah. "Gue punya beberapa baju yang lebih cocok n fashionable buat loe." Ucap Shukaku, lalu ia beralih ke Tobi di belakang. "Tobi, bawain semua belanjaan. Kita pulang."

"Siap, Shu !" Tobi pasang gerakan hormat ala prajurit. Shukaku pun melompat ke atap lalu ke atap lain, menuju apartemen tempat dia n Tobi tinggal. "S-Shu !" Gaara jadi panik. "Hey, Lepasin Gaara ! Gue kan mau ngajak dia ke Ichiraku ? Oooey !" Naruto nyusul. Begitu, semua tas belanjaan udah di tangan, Tobi juga nyusul.

Tiga puluh detik setelahnya, Kyuubi n Sasuke ngelewatin pertokoan itu, menuju apartemen Naruto.

.

.

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : NEXT !


	18. Bad ending or Good Ending ?

KP : Lanjuut …

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Bad ending or Good ending ?**

**Warning : Confession

* * *

**

Shukaku n Tobi emang nggak sampe dikarantina kayaq Kyuubi. Karena keduanya menunjukkan sikap-sikap nggak berbahaya. Shukaku sendiri sebenernya udah berkali-kali mo ngebunuh manusia2 yang ngeganggu (baca : ngegoda) dia. Tapi, dia tetep nahanin diri. Coz, kalo dia berhasil ngenunjukin sikap yang nggak berbahaya ke manusia di sekitar selama MOS (Masa Orientasi Siluman) dua bulan ini, dia bakal dilepasin keluar dari desa, menuju Suna ! Tempat Gaara berada !. Tapi, bener-bener nggak disangka, orang yang dikangenin ama dia malah datang sendiri. Rasanya doi mau sujud syukur aja, deh !

"Shu. Gimana kalo Gaaranya dipakein ini aja ?" usul Tobi, sambil nunjukkin jubah putih." Shukaku ngegeleng. "Nggak. Kulit Gaara tuh udah putih. Jangan dipakein warna yang secerah itu lagi. Ntar malah kecerahan. Dia tuh cocoknya make warna yang rada gelapan. Warna gelap bikin kulit putihnya makin cerah, tapi tetep ngejaga keseimbangan kecerahan itu sendiri. Trus yang ini-"

N blah-blah-blah … entah ngomong apa aja mereka. Naruto n Gaara nggak ngerti.

…. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ….

"Hmm … warna merah gelap emang cocok banget ama loe, Gaara." Shukaku menatap 'hasil karya'nya, bangga. Naruto n Tobi ber-waaah ria, kagum geto loh. Gaara make baju ala bangsawan Cina kayaq Shukaku. Tapi modelnya rada beda. Kalo yang dipake Shukaku ada tambahan sedikit motif zig-zag. Kalo yang dipake Gaara lebih bermotif lurus. Sebenarnya modelnya rada mirip ama kostum tempur Gaara vs Deidara yang dulu itu. Cuman yang ini lebih bagus. Tapi, tetep nggak berlebihan.

"Oh, ya, Shu ? Loe bisa bikinin lingkaran hitam di mata gue kayaq dulu, nggak ? Yang lebih permanen … "

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Begitu aja kan bagus ?" Naruto nggak setuju. Shukaku ber-hmm sejenak. "Oke." Ucapnya, setuju. "Yaaahh … " Naruto jadi lemes. Bukannya dia nggak suka Gaara yang punya lingkaran hitam itu, sih. Cuman dia lebih suka sobatnya itu tampil apa adanya. "Kenapa loe mau, Shu ? Bukannya tampang dia lebih bagusan tanpa lingkaran hitam itu ?" protes si blonde, ke Shukaku. Yang diprotes diam sejenak.

"Kenapa … kata loe … ?" Dia beralih ke Naruto, melotot. "Gue tau koq kalo Gaara tuh lebih cakep tanpa lingkaran hitamnya. Tapi, kalo dia nggak pake kayaq gini, pancaran gorgeous-nya keluar banget. Ntar gimana kalo ada yang nyulik dia lagi karna saking terpesonanya, huh ? Gue nggak bisa ngelindungin dia 24 jam ! N gue yakin elu juga enggak ! Karna itulah … gue bakal ngelakuin apa pun sebisa mungkin buat ngejaga dia ! Meski terpaksa musti modifikasi muka cakepnya ! gue nggak mau kalo ntar Gaara dilamar ! Apalagi tanpa setau gue ! Nggak ! Nggak mau ! Pahaaam ?"

"I-itu kan berlebihan … "

"Aaah ! Elo emang nggak ngerti perasaan gueh !"

Dia lalu kembali meluk Gaara. "Gaara ! Jangan mau dilamar !" serunya, histeris. "Aduduh ! Hey, lepasin. Lagian, apa-apaan 'dilamar' itu ? Eh, ntar gue bakalan jadi pihak yang ngelamar, bukannya dilamar ! Aduh, sakit ! Shu ! Lu mau ngebunuh gue !" Gaara kembali panik.

"Shukaku itu kayaq orang tua yang nggak rela anaknya nikah aja, ya ?" bisik Naruto ke Tobi, pelan. Tobi cuma ketawa-ketawa manggut.

…. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian (Lagi ?) ….

Shukaku menyingkirkan kedua jempolnya dari kedua kelopak mata Gaara. "Selesai." Gaara pun ngebuka matanya, perlahan. N ngeliat mukanya sendiri di cermin yang terletak di dinding kamar tsb. Sekarang mukanya udah balik lagi kayaq biasanya. Doi tersenyum puas. "Makasih, Shu." Sang siluman cerpelai tsb bengong. _Gaara senyum ke gue ! Gaara senyum ke gueee ! OMG ! OMG ! OMFG ! SO GORGEOUS !_

Naruto nyengir. "Ya udahlah. Terserah loe aja, deh. Dasar … " Katanya, ninju pundak Gaara, pelan. "Oke, sekarang kami mo pamit dulu. Mo makan siang, nih." Katanya, mo pergi. "Makan siang ? Gimana kalo makan bareng di sini aja ? Gini-gini Tobi jago masak, lho." Cowok berambut item itu nepuk dada. "Iya, Gaara !" Shukaku yang udah terlepas dari keterbengongannya, kembali menepuk kedua pundak cowok itu. "Kita makan bareng aja. Oke ? Please ?" pintanya, dengan amat sangat. Pupil wajiknya sampe membesar hampir menyerupai lingkaran, saking berharapnya. Gaara n Naruto saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya angkat bahu, senyum. "Iya, deh …. "

…

Di saat yang sama, di apartemen Naruto ….

"Di mana diaaaa ?" Kyuubi ngobrak-abrik semua ruangan, sebel. Sasuke meriksa kamar. "Nggak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Kayaqnya mereka lagi keluar." Ucapnya, nyusul lokasi Kyuubi yang lagi ngamuk di dapur. "Elo bukannya bohong ke gue, kan ?" Siluman rubah tsb nyaris nyekik lehernya. "Nggak koq. Ini ranselnya." Sasuke ngangkat ransel milik Gaara yang doi ambil dari kamar Naruto, ke hadapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi ngerebut tas itu n ngendus baunya.

_Bau Gaara …_ .

Tanpa sadar doi jadi meluk tas tsb.

"Oey, oey, apa enaknya meluk ransel ? Mending ke orangnya langsung. Dasar siluman yang lagi lope. Ada-ada aja …. " ledek Sasuke. Kyuubi langsung melotot ke dia. "Rese' lu." Dia nggak lagi mengelak kalo dia emang suka Gaara. Dia udah nerima itu.

Sasuke yang naksir ama Naruto, sering ngerasa cemburu gitu tiap kali ngeliat kedekatan si Bego ama Gaara. Meski dia tau kalo tuh dua cuman temenan aja, tetap aja dia ngerasa nggak suka. Mangkanya dia dengan senang hati mau diam-diam nyomblangin Kyuubi ama Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Nggak ada gunanya dicari terus di sini. Mending kita cari di luar. Mungkin mereka ada di Ichiraku." Ucap sang Uchiha, yang rada hapal ama rute sehari-hari Naruto. Sebenarnya Kyuubi pengen ngegunain anginnya buat ngelacak bau Gaara, tapi choker segel di lehernya ngalangin dia untuk ngegunain itu. Daya penciumannya pun nggak setajam dulu. Sekarang ini, kemampuannya bisa dibilang hampir sama kayaq Shinobi biasa. Meski lagi nggak bisa ngegunain Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Tapi, dia masih bisa dengan lihainya make Taijutsu. Tenaganya pun masih tergolong tenaganya siluman.

Kyuubi natap ransel tadi sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ngeletakkin benda itu di atas meja n nyusul Sasuke.

KucingPerak

"Wah, beneran enak, lho ! Hebat, Tobi !" Naruto ngacungin jempol, kekenyangan. Tobi nyengir. Keduanya emang dibilang temen yang cukup baik. Meski Tobi seringnya jalan ama Shukaku. Sementara mereka berdua begitu, Shukaku lagi ngelapin mulut Gaara pake serbet bersih. "Shu ~." Gaara mendesah. "Nggak usah segininya, deh. Gue bisa sendiri." Cowok itu mengelak, n ngambil serbet tsb plus ngelap sendiri. "Tapi, Gaara. Gue kan kangen banget ama loe. Rasanya gue jadi pengen ngelakuin apa aja ke elo, deh."

Dari gelagatnya, si Shukaku mau meluk dia lagi. Tapi, Gaara yang udah memperkirakan segera bangkit sambil ngebawa piring kotor.

"Eh ? Biar Tobi aja yang nyuciin nanti, Gaara." Tobi ikutan bangkit dari kursinya n ngambil piring di tangan Gaara.

"Oke, deh. Sekarang ayo kita lapor dulu ke nenek Tsunade. Habis itu kita ke Kyuubi." Ajak Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. Telinga Shukaku menegang. "Apa ? Kyuubi kata loe ! Loe berdua mau ketemu ama dia ?"

"Iya." Jawab GaaNaru, kompak.

"NGGAK BOLEH !"

"Kenapa ?"

"Nggak boleh ! Siluman rubah yang nggak elit, berantakan, n nggak fashionable gitu nggak pantes buat loe ! Pokoknya gue nggak setuju !" marah Shukaku, meledak-ledak. "Oey, oey. Loe ngomongnya kayaq dia bakal jadian ama Kyuubi aja. Kita kan cuman mau-" Belum habis ngomong, Naruto langsung didepak ama siluman tadi. Shukaku kembali ngeletakkin kedua telapaknya di kedua bahu Gaara. "Gaara, Kyuubi itu berbahaya. Dulu dia pernah hampir ngebunuh elo, kan ? Dia juga sempet mo ngeklaim elo. Pokoknya … jangan dekat-dekat sama dia. Loe musti ngejauhin makhluk itu." Ucapnya, cemas.

"Ngeklaim gimana ? Denger, Shu … " Gaara ngehela nafas sejenak. "Kyuubi itu temen gue. Dia termasuk dari orang-orang … errh … 'makhluk-makhluk' baik yang gue kenal. Yaah … walau egois n rada kasar (Ralat : Sangat kasar !), tapi sebenarnya dia tuh kesepian. Semua makhluk ngejauhin dia karna takut. Elo sendiri juga belum apa-apa nyuruh gue ngejauhin dia, kan ? kalo semuanya begitu, Kyuubi bakal terpaksa jadi makhluk yang bener-bener berbahaya alias jahat karna nggak ada yang mau mendekatinya or ngertiin dia. Gue ngerti betul gimana rasanya kesepian karna pernah ngalamin sendiri. Gue … nggak mau ada yang ngalamin hal itu lagi. Apalagi di sekitar gue."

Shukaku udah buka mulut, mo ngomong. Tapi diserobot lagi ama Gaara. "Pokoknya … gue tetep mo ketemu dia. Gue pengen jadi sahabatnya selain Naruto. Meski dulu dia pernah hampir ngebunuh gue, gue tetap nggak peduli. Kyuubi itu sebenernya baik n perlu orang-orang yang bisa ngingetin dia kalo kelewatan N kalo dia salah. Dia juga perlu orang-orang yang bisa bikin dia senang. N gue berniat untuk termasuk dalam golongan 'orang-orang' itu." Jelasnya, sabar tapi pasti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shukaku pun ngelepasin dia.

Naruto menatap Gaara n Shukaku, gantian. Lalu ia natap Tobi. Tobi mengangguk, senyum. Bagaikan isyarat, si blonde itu balas ngangguk n meraih lengan Gaara, mo ngajak dia keluar. "Kami pergi dulu, Shu, Tobi. Ntar kami ke sini lagi, deh. Daah … "

"Hati-hati." Cowok berambut hitam itu melambai, hingga pintu depan tertutup. "Shu … ?" Dia lalu beralih ke Shukaku di sebelahnya.

"Tobi … "

"Ya ?"

"Gaara udah jadi remaja yang berhati mulia, Tobiii ! Dia bahkan rela maafin makhluk berangasan macam Kyuubi yang udah pernah nyakitin dia. Gue banggaaa !" Shukaku nangis terharu di pundaknya. "Iya, iya …. " Manusia itu tersenyum n nepuk-nepuk punggung siluman tsb, nenangin.

KucingPerak

Di kantor Hokage ….

Tsunade tengah menenangkan diri minum sake di balik dokumen yang dibacanya. Udah lewat tengah hari, nggak ada masalah sama sekali di Konoha. Permintaan jasa para Shinobi Konoha pun mengalir lumayan banyak akhir-akhir ini. Artinya, pemasukan pun makin banyak, heheh … . Yah, Konoha termasuk desa yang makmur dibandingin desa lainnya sih …

"Aaah … damainya … andai hidup ini terus kayaq gini … " wanita yang awet muda itu pun mulai berkhayal, mejamin mata. "Angin sepoi-sepoi, burung-burung berkicau, langit biru n sejuk … Hmm … " Tsunade lalu mereguk sakenya sekali lagi.

"Nenek Tsunadeeeee !"

"Brpth !"

Sang Hokage spontan nyemburin sake di mulutnya. Sampe nyemprot ke dokumen request yang lagi dibaca. Kaget.

"Naruto ! Udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan masuk n ngagetin gue seenaknya ! Sasuke, kan dah gue bilang kalo elo musti ngejagain tingkahnya yang-!" kalimat Tsunade langsung keputus gitu nyadar siapa yang di hadapannya. "Tuan Kazekage ?"

Gaara membungkuk ala Jepang. "Selamat siang, tuan Hokage … " salamnya. "Eh ? Oh, se-selamat si-Wuaa !" kaki Si Hokage kejedug sisi meja gitu dia mo menghampirinya. Botol sake yang ada di sisi meja situ jadi tumpah mengenai kepala blonde Tsunade.

"Ahahaha ! Nenek Tsunade ceroboooh !" ledek Naruto, ketawa. "Heh, elo nggak pantes ngomong gitu … " Gaara nyikut lengan sobatnya itu, pelan. Dia pun lalu ngejongkok di hadapan wanita tadi, sambil ngejulurin tangan kanannya. "Apa anda baik-baik saja, tuan Hokage ?"

"Umh .. yeah …. " Tsunade nyambut tangan itu. Bajunya yang emang rada minim nutupin bagian dada tsb jadi keliatan lebih 'ngejreng' karna kebasahan sake. Gaara pun segera ngalihin pandangannya kesamping. Mukanya rada memerah sedikit. Kalo Shukaku ada di sini, pasti matanya udah ditutupin sebelum sempet ngeliat, deh. N kalo aja doi nggak pernah latihan ngelawan Oiroke no jutsu ama Kyuubi dulu, sekarang dia pasti udah mimisan !.(KP : Yea, Gaara is straight !). _Kyuubi, thanks !._ Diam-diam dia jadi ngucapin terima kasih.

Mereka berdua pun berdiri.

"Maaf, tuan Kazekage. Saya pergi ganti baju sebentar." Ucap Tsunade, seraya ngelap dahinya yang basah. "Oh ? Ya … silakan." Setelah itu wanita tadi pun keluar ruangan, buru-buru. Mungkin malu karna baru aja keliatan konyol di depan Kage yang lebih muda darinya. Naruto terkekeh. "Tau nggak, sih ?" doi ngehempasin diri duduk di sofa panjang deket jendela yang ada di ruangan tsb. "Loe barusan tadi keliatan kayaq playboy yang ngerayu cewek, deh."

"Da … dari mananya ?" Muka Gaara jadi memerah lagi. Naruto ketawa-ketawa. "Kayaq gini nih … " Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki di atas sofa, niru gerakan Gaara tadi. "Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa, my lady ?" ucapnya, ndalem. "Gue nggak ada bilang 'my lady' !" Gaara ngelempar kepala cowok pirang itu pake penghapus yang ada di meja Hokage, kesal. Naruto yang kena timpuk malah makin tergelak, usil.

Beberapa saat setelah tawanya rada reda, Gaara yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto yang lagi setengah berbaring, mulai bersuara lagi.

"Eh, Naruto … ngomong-ngomong …. "

"Hmm … ?" Naruto yang berbantalkan kedua tangan di belakang angkat alis ke arahnya. " …. Elo … belum pernah dipeluk sama dia, ya ?"

"Sama siapa ?"

"Sama Nona Tsunade."

"Nggak tuh. Lagian, guenya juga nggak mau. Soalnyaaa …. Meski dia cantik, masih nona, n dadanya gede, tetep aja kenyataannya dia nenek-nenek. Bisa ill-feel, gue … "

"Tapi tetep aja dadanya besar … "

"Hah ?"

…. Sepi …..

Burung-burung berkicau.

Angin berhembus.

… sepi lagi …

Naruto bangkit tiba-tiba. Gaara yang duduk di deket kakinya sampe kaget. Cowok blonde tadi buru-buru ngeraih kedua tangan sobatnya itu, haru. "Waah ? Gaara … gue nggak nyangka elo bisa juga ngomong kayaq gitu … . Akhirnyaaaaa … !"

"He ? Ngomong kayaq gitu gimana ? Apa maks- oh !" Sang kazekage jadi nyadar inget kalimat terkhirnya tadi. _Sial ! gue keceplosan !._

"Ternyata elo udah bisa ngomong mesum, ya ? Bagus ! Hehe…. Elo udah jadi cowok normal jugaa ! Gue seneng ! Ayo kita ngobrol soal porno bareng !"

"NGGAK MAU !"

"Jangan malu-malu ~… . Cowok seusia kita emang wajar koq ngomongin soal itu … "

"Wajar atau nggak, gue menolak !"

"Gaara … ntar gue kasih buku Icha-icha Paradise nya Ero-sennin, deh ~ !"

"Nggak usah !"

"Ada apa kalian bawa-bawa judul buku pornonya Jiraiya ?" tanya Tsunade yang baru masuk. Dia make baju yang mirip ama yang dipakenya tadi. Cuman beda warna doang. "Oooh ? Nggak koq. Ini nih, si Gaara … dia mohon-mohon supaya gue minjemin buku Icha-icha Paradise yang terbaru." Jawab Naruto, nyengir.

"Bohong !" Gaara langsung ngelepasin tangannya yang tadi masih digenggam ama si blonde itu, n segera ngejitak kepalanya, sebal.

'BLETAK !'

"Adow !"

Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala, senyum. _Ternyata Tuan Kazekage ini bisa juga bertingkah seperti itu. Yah, emang pada dasarnya dia masih remaja sih … _. Sang Hokage kembali duduk di bangkunya. "Lalu … ? Ada acara apa Anda ke sini ? Tumben sama sekali tidak ada kabar terlebih dahulu. Apa Anda mau berlibur ?" tanyanya, ramah. Gaara berenti narik hidung Naruto, n Naruto juga berenti nyubit pipi Gaara.

"Oh, iya. Saya memang berencana untuk berlibur sementara di sini selama seminggu." Ucap Gaara, berdiri tegak menghadap sang Hokage.

"Hm ? kalau begitu saya akan menyediakan sebuah kamar khusus untuk-"

"Nggak usah. Gaaranya tinggal bareng gue, koq." Sela Naruto. "Hah ? Mana pantes dia tinggal di apartemen loe yang berantakan itu ?" Tsunade nggak setuju. "Nggak berantakan lagi, koq. Sebelum ke Suna kan gue udah ngebersihin semuanya." Protes cowok blonde tadi, sebel. "Ya, tidak apa-apa, Tuan Hokage. Saya lebih memilih tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki Naruto untuk sementara ini. Lagipula … dia adalah sahabat terbaik saya." Sambung Gaara. Naruto langsung meluk dia, gemas. "Ah, Gaara ! So sweet !"

"Oey, stop, stop !" Gaara ngedorong jidat cowok itu supaya ngelepasin dia. Naruto lalu kembali beralih ke Tsunade. "Yup ! Tapi, tujuan utamanya sih mau nyamperin Si Kyuubi. Gue yang minta. Habis …. Dia keliatannya pengen banget ketemu Gaara … " sambung Naruto. Gaara ngelirik dia, rada heran. _Kyuubi pengen banget ketemu ama gue ? Masa ?_.

"Oh … begitu, ya … ? Baiklah. Saya akan mempersiapkan beberapa Jounin untuk menemani-."

"Nggak usah !" ucap GaaNaru, bareng. Tsunade angkat alis. "Biar gue aja yang nemenin dia." Naruto nunjuk dirinya sendiri pake jempol. "Benar, tuan Hokage. Saya pribadi juga tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian dengan dikawal seresmi itu." Tambah sang kazekage. Naruto manggut2, ngedukung. "Yea ! Lagian kalo banyak orang, ntr si Kyuubi jadi nggak bebas ngomong."

"Hmmmhh … Baiklah … . Tapi hati-hati, ya ?"

"Beres … "

Setelah itu Naruto pun segera ngajak Gaara keluar, lari.

"Naruto ! jangan lari-lari di kantor Hokage !" Seru Tsunade, masih di mejanya. Dia ngehela nafas n kembali duduk. "Tuan Hokage." Panggil seseorang di ambang pintu. "Apa ? Oh, Shizune, toh … "

Shizune datang sambil ngebawa dokumen baru n ngeletakkinnya di atas meja. "Hhh … tambah lagi, ya ?" Tsunade ngeliatnya dengan males. "Bersyukurlah, artinya Konoha juga tambah penghasilan, kan ? Ngm ? bau apa ini ?" Shizune mengendus ruangan. Matanya lalu tertumbuk pada sisi meja Hokage yang terdapat botol sake pecah di situ. "Sake ?"

"Oups … "

KucingPerak

"Sial … nggak ketemu-ketemu juga dari tadi … " gerutu Sasuke, kesal. _Dasar, di mana sih si bego itu ?_. "Grrr …. " Kyuubi mulai geram, nggak tahan mau ngamuk. "Sabar, Kyuubi." Si Uchiha ngeguncangin pundak kirinya sejenak. "Ntar pasti ketemu, koq. Kita cuman selisih jalan aja ama mereka." Katanya, berusaha nenangin. "Haaaaaa ?" Kyuubi angkat dagu, menatapnya. Tangannya kanannya terangkat sebahu, ngeluarin kuku-kuku pendek silumannya yang memanjang, gemas mau menerkam siapa pun buat pelampiasan. Sasuke nelen ludah ngeliatnya. Doi pernah nyaksiin sendiri kalo tangan itu dulu sanggup nimbus pohon n batu.

"Eh ? Sasuke, ya ?" sapa Tobi, yang baru buang sampah di depan apartemennya. "Itu … siapa ?" tanyanya, ngelirik ke cowok berambut pirang kemerahan di sisi Uchiha. Kyuubi ngelirik dia, tajam. Tobi langsung kaget. Mata merah itu pernah dilihatnya. "Kyuubi …. ya … ?"

"Hey, kita lagi nyari Naruto n Gaara, neh. Lu liat mereka berdua, nggak ?" tanya Sasuke, nggak semangat. "Sebaiknya jawaban loe bagus, kalo enggak … gue nggak tau apa yang bakal dia lakuin ke elo … " katanya, ngelirik Kyuubi yang keliatan lagi nahan emosi sekuat tenaga.

Tobi nelen ludah sejenak. Dia lalu ngangguk. "I-iya. Tobi lihat."

"Eh ?" Reaksi Sasuke n Kyuubi, sama. Antusias. "Beneran nih ? Elo ngomong gitu bukan karna loe takut ama kami, kan ?". Sasuke mo mastiin. Tobi nggeleng, cepet. "Ng-Nggak koq. Tobi beneran liat. Tadi barusan mereka habis mampir ke sini." Sebenarnya sih sebagian besar emang karna dia takut. Kalo pun tadi dia nggak ketemu ama Naruto n Gaara, dia juga pasti bakal bilang 'liat'.

"Lalu ke mana lagi tuh dua ?" tanya Kyuubi di sisi kanan n Sasuke di sisi kiri, menghimpit Tobi. Mereka berdua udah kayaq preman yang lagi malakin orang, deh. "Umm … katanya … mau ke kantor Hokage. " jawab Tobi, takut-takut. "Akhirnya … ada petunjuk yang jelas juga." Tampang Kyuubi n Sasuke mulai cerah. Habis … dari tadi mereka udah nyari-nyari sampe sore mau senja gini, nggak ketemu-ketemu juga. "Oke, deh. Thanks. Tob. Neh, gue kasi permen !" ucap si Uchiha, sambil ngetos permen yang entah dari mana dia bawa. Tobi menangkap makanan kesukaannya tsb, heran. Preman ngasih permen ?. (Sasuke : Siapa yang preman ?)

…..

Sasuke n Kyuubi bergegas lari dari atap ke atap menuju kantor Hokage. Nggak sampe lima menit, mereka udah nyampe. "Tsunade !" panggil Sasuke, lewat jendela. Tsunade yang lagi diam-diam minum sake rahasia dia balik dokumen kembali nyembur. "Tuan Hokage !" Shizune yang lagi beres-beres rak deket pintu langsung menghampirinya n nyita sake-sake yang tersisa. "Ah … !" Sang Hokage menggapai angin ke arah botol2 tsb, merana.

"Tsunade. Di mana Naruto n Gaara ?" tanyanya, buru-buru. Nggak peduli ama situasi maupun kondisi Tsunade yang lagi bad-mood barusan. "Kurang ajaaaarrr ! Berani banget loe ngancurin acara minumnya seorang Hokage ! Mo dapat hukuman ya, haaaa ?" Dia murka. Tapi, Sasuke udah biasa ngadepinnya. "Yang kurang ajar itu elo. Mo gue sebarin kebiasaan loe yang suka minum-minum sambil kerja ? Bisa-bisa citra loe sebagai Hokage langsung turun di mata dunia." Balasnya, balik ngancem. Tsunade menganga. Kedua tangannya terkepal, nahan marah. "So, di mana Naruto n Gaara ?" tanyanya, lagi. "Grrrhh … mereka … pergi ke Pagoda di Hutan Kematian, mo nengok Kyuubi."

"Oh, gitu ya ?" Setelah ngomong gitu Sasuke, langsung berbalik menuju Pagoda. Si Kyuubi ngelompat duluan begitu Tsunade nyebut lokasi barusan.

"Anak brengsek ~~~ … " Tsunade yang masih kebawa emosi nggak sempet nyadar kalau tadi ada Kyuubi yang barusan nangkring di jendela ama Sasuke.

KucingPerak

Di Hutan Kematian. Pagoda tempat penjara bawah tanah berada.

"Naruto ?" Ibiki yang lagi baca memo keliatan kaget dengan kedatangannya. Terutama dengan kedatangan Gaara bersamanya. "Tu … Tuan Kazekage ? Selamat datang." Ucapnya agak membungkuk, hormat. Gaara ngebales salam barusan, sopan. "Wah, saya sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Kazekage datang ke Konoha …. Terlebih lagi datang ke sini, maaf kalau tahu, saya pasti akan membersihkan tempat ini terlebih dahulu … "

"Tidak apa-apa, pak Ibiki. Ini juga datangnya tiba-tiba koq."

"Hey, hey, hey, guru Ibiki. Kami dateng ke sini mo ngejenguk Kyuubi." Naruto maju, mo ngebuka pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah di dekat pria itu.

"Eh ? Kyuubi ?"

"Yup !" jawab Naruto, sambil ngebuka pintu.

"Kalau Kyuubi … barusan dia keluar bersama Sasuke." Ibiki ngelus-ngelus dagunya yang nggak berjanggut. Matanya menatap ke atas. "Hmm … aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau siluman itu bersedia. Tapi, Sasuke tadi mengatakan kalau dia punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuubi mau keluar. Entah apa itu … "

Naruto n Gaara saling pandang.

"Haaaaaah ?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, di luar pagoda.

"Aaaah …. . Mikir apa sih si brengsek itu ? Masa Kyuubinya malah dibawa keluar. Padahal kan rencananya dia bakal mo ditemuin ama loe … ?" desah Naruto, di sebelah Gaara. "Mungkin dia berhasil bikin Kyuubi semangat lagi ?"

"Nggak mungkiiin ~ … "

Tepat pada saat mereka berdua keluar. Sasuke n Kyuubi dateng lewat pintu masuk yang tempatnya berlawanan dari tempat mereka.

"Umm … hey, Gaara." Naruto keliatan gelisah. "Apa ?" Gaara ngangkat alisnya yang nggak ada. "Gue kebelet pengen boker nih. Mo ke toilet dulu. Tolong pegangin jaket gue, ya ?" pintanya, seraya ngelempar jaket kesayangannya ke Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu menangkapnya. "Loe tunggu aja di sini. Kalo capek, loe bisa duduk di sana." Tunjuk Naruto, ke bangku kayu panjang yang terletak di tembok luar pagoda. Di dalam nggak ada tempat duduknya, sih. "Oke."

"Tetaplah di sekitar sini. Jangan pergi sembarangan sendiri. Udah mau malam sih. Hewan-hewan liar biasanya banyak yang keluar buat berburu. Tapi, loe aman kalo tetep dekat pagoda. Udah, ya ? Gue cabut dulu." Ucap Naruto, cepet. Dia pun berbalik sekalian kentut (Naruto : Nggak sengaja !) di depan sobatnya. "Agh, Naruto ! Bau, tau. Nggak sopan loe.". Si blonde tadi trus lari ke toilet yang ada di dalam bangunan ini sambil berseru 'mana ada kentut yang nggak bau ?' n 'sori, Gaara !'.

Gaara yang kebauan akhirnya mutusin buat keluar, nyari angin. Doi duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi, sambil mangku jaket orange hitam.

"Kk … Kyuubi ! Stop !" Sasuke sibuk ngenahanin sang siluman dari belakang yang mo mukulin Ibiki, karna barusan pria itu bilang kalo si Gaara ama Naruto udah keburu pergi lagi. Ibiki sendiri sekarang lagi pingsan dengan benjol yang keliatan timbul dari balik bandana di kepalanya. "Biarin gue ngehajar dia ! Gue lagi kesel nih ! Atau elo mau ngegantiin dia buat gue hajar, hah ?"

"Sabar, dong ! Sabar ! kalo gini, elo bisa-bisa nggak bakal diijinin keluar selamanya, tau !"

Saat itu sayup-sayup mereka ngedenger suara

"_Sori, Gaara !"_

Suara Naruto dari yang nggema di aula utama !. Ternyata Naruto n Gaara masih ada di pagoda ini !.

Mereka berdua pun saling mendahului menuju asal suara.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka nyampe juga di aula utama. Tapi, nggak ada tanda-tanda Naruto maupun Gaara !

"Sial … ke mana lagi mereka ?" Kyuubi mendesah, kesal. Sementara itu Sasuke menghampiri seorang Shinobi berkostum Jounin sang penjaga pagoda yang lagi jalan di sisi ruangan sambil bawa clipboard. "Kak Ren, tadi liat Naruto di sini, nggak ?" tanyanya, ngos-ngosan. Kalah lomba lari ama Kyuubi.

"Ah ? Naruto ? Barusan dia ke toilet." Tunjuk pemuda bernama Ren tadi, ke pintu di arah jam 2. "Thanks !" Sasuke pun segera ke sana. "Kyuubi ! Ayo ! Udah ketemu nih !" ajaknya, bikin Kyuubi yang tadi sewot semangat lagi karna ngerasa targetnya udah tinggal menunggu beberapa detik.

"Eh ? Kyuubi ?" Gaara yang lagi nunggu di bangku luar, rada kaget ngedenger suara yang lumayan keras barusan, suara Sasuke. _Dia bilang 'Kyuubi' ? Jadi Kyuubi ada di sini ?_. Cowok berambut merah itu bangkit tiba-tiba, bikin jaket Naruto di pangkuannya jatoh ke tanah. "Oups." Dia pun membungkuk, mo mungut. Begitu ujung jarinya udah nyentuh si jaket ….

'HAP !'

Ada seekor hewan mirip rubah or musang yang nyambar tuh jaket !. Gaara nggak bisa ngeliatnya dengan jelas karna udah gelap. Lagian, binatang tadi juga keburu kabur ngebawa jaket Naruto. "He … heeey !" Tanpa mikir apa pun lagi, Gaara segera menyusulnya memasuki hutan.

KucingPerak

Di toilet ….

Ada delapan buah box toilet di situ. Sasuke ngetuk box pertama, nggak ada jawaban. Dia lalu ngetuk box kedua, nggak ada juga. Pas doi mo ngetuk pintu box ketiga, kedengaran suara air di sana. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia ngebuka paksa pintu itu.

"Naruto ! Dari mana aja loe-hah ?"

Sasuke langsung terdiam gitu ngeliat Naruto yang berdiri menyamping, lagi setengah masang celananya. Naruto sendiri keliatan kaget.

"Aaaargh ! Nggak sopan loe ! Sasuke brengseeek !" Sang Uchiha langsung kelempar ama gulungan tisu toilet. Sebelum dia sadar ama apa yang terjadi, Naruto ngebanting pintu box toilet tempat dia berada, keras. Nyaris kena hidung Sasuke. Sasuke yang di luar buru-buru ke wastafel sambil nutupin idungnya yang berdarah, mimisan !

Kyuubi ketawa ngeliatnya.

"Ahahaha, payah loe ! segitu aja mimisan … " Kali ini gantian dia yang ngeledek Sasuke. Soalnya dari tadi siang dia terus yang jadi bahan ledekan soal ini, sih !. "Gue nggak mimisan, koq. Ini berdarah karna tadi kejedug pintu yang dibanting !" bohongnya. Yah, beginilah nasib malang si cowok gay. "Yea, yea … ngelak aja trus sana … Emangnya loe pikir gue nggak tau kalau elo tuh dari dulu ngincer Naruto ?" Kyuubi ketawa lagi. Mata Sasuke membesar. _Apa ? Jadi dia tau kalo gue naksir ama si Bego ?_. Gak lama setelah Sasuke selesai ngebersihin mimisannya, Naruto keluar.

"Apaan si loe, brengsek ? Sembarangan masuk aja … . Kunci slotnya sampe rusak tuh !" Si blonde itu datang n cuci tangan di wastafel sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke udah mo ngomong dengan seribu jurus kebohongannya lagi, tapi keduluan ngomong ama Kyuubi. "Hey, mana Gaara ?" tanyanya, ngebuka pintu box satu-satu.

Naruto natap dia sejenak. Mata berkedip.

"Kyuu ! Elo bener-bener udah mau keluar sel, ya ? Gue kangen !" Dia melompat n meluk siluman tsb dari belakang. "Ack ! Minggir !" Kyuubi langsung ngelempar dia ke Sasuke otomatis ngengangkep. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Naruto di toilet tadi kembali berkelebat di benaknya. Sasuke pun cepet-cepet nutup idungnya yg kembali mimisan. Doi ngedorong Naruto, kasar. "Aduh ! Kasar banget si loe ?" Naruto marah-marah. Cowok blonde tsb lalu buang muka, sebel. Sasuke pun buru-buru ngebuka keran wastafel, ngebersihin idung sementara cowok itu nggak liat.

"Mana Gaara ?" tanya Kyuubi, nggak sabar. "Oh ? Gaara ? Dia lagi nunggu gue di bangku deket pintu keluar pagoda." Tanpa nunggu apa pun lagi, siluman rubah tadi segera meluncur ke tempat yang disebutkan barusan. Naruto n Sasuke sampe mematung, saking cepetnya.

"Hey, brengsek … " Naruto mulai ngomong lagi. "Bukannya gue nggak seneng. Tapi … apa maksudnya sih elo bawa-bawa Kyuubi keluar ? tadi gue ama Gaara mo njenguk, dianya udah nggak ada." Katanya, sewot. "Che. Gue kan cuman mo nemuin mereka berdua di luar sel. Tempat macam itu sama sekali nggak romantis, tau." Gerutu sang Uchiha, sewot juga. Soalnya tadi dia udah keliling-keliling nyari Naruto n Gaara sampe capek n berkali-kali musti nahanin si Kyuubi yang ngamuk mo ngehajar orang di jalan.

"Romantis ? maksud loe ? Buat apa nyari tempat yang romantis ?"

"Ya elah … Bego. Padahal elu yang paling deket ama dia. Masa nggak tau kalo sebenarnya si Kyuubi itu ada lope ama Gaara ?"

" … Haaaaa ?"

"Telmi. Dasar … Telat mikir, loe … "

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu ! Waktu gue ama Kyuubi masih ada dalam satu tubuh, gue sempet denger suara hatinya yang bilang kalo Gaara tuh udah dianggap sebagai sohibnya. So, menurut gue, Kyuubi nganggep Gaara tuh-"

"Itu karna dia terperngaruh ama loe." Potong Sasuke. "Coba aja loe inget-inget lagi semua ucapan n kelakuan Kyuubi pas ngomongin soal Gaara. Itu semua bukan reaksi seseorang yang cuman care ama orang lain yang disebut temen. Dia tuh lebih obsessive. Lebih tepat kalo disebut dia lagi jatuh cintrong, kan ?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mikir.

"Iya, ya … ?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar bodoh. Gitu aja baru nyadar." Naruto cemberut, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Oey, kenapa loe ?" tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba doi jadi ikutan ngerasa cemas ngeliat eskpresi itu.

"Kasian Kyuubi …. Gaara kan cowok straight … ?"

"Yang begitu sih masih bisa diubah … " ucap Sasuke, ngehela nafas lega. Kirain ada apa …. . "Eh ? Maksud loe ? Elo mau ngubah si Gaara jadi gay juga ?" Naruto menatapnya, nggak ngerti.

"Emangnya kenapa ? Semua ini demi Kyuubi, kan ? Bukannya elo pengen dia bahagia ? udah jelas-jelas dia tuh cuman bakal bahagia kalo bareng Gaara. So ? Apalagi coba ?"

"Kenapa nggak Kyuubinya aja yang diubah jadi straight ?"

"Bego. Emangnya loe pikir gampang ngubah pemikiran siluman kayaq dia ? Ya gampangan ngubah Gaara, dong."

"Tapi … " Naruto kurang setuju.

'BRAK !' Tiba-tiba kedengaran sesuatu yang hancur dari luar sana. Naruto n Sasuke pun buru-buru menuju tempat sumber suara.

Di luar pagoda.

"Nggak ada ! Nggak ada ! Di mana dia !" Kyuubi ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mecahin batu n matahin pohon di sekitarnya.

"Kyuu !" Naruto nahan tangannya yang mo ngancurin batu gede dari belakang. "Tenang dulu, dong ! Tenang ! Ada apa si ?". Sasuke juga ikutan nahan dia di depan. "Duh ! Bisa nggak sih elo nggak emosian gini ?"

"Brisik ! Gue mau ketemu Gaara ! Di mana dia ?"

"Eh ?" Naruto ngeliat ke bangku tempat seharusnya Gaara duduk. "Nggak ada ? Ke mana dia ?" Kyuubi ngedorong mereka supaya menjauh, kesal. "Di mana dia ?" tanyanya ke Naruto, marah. Dia kangen banget ama cowok bermabut merah itu. Kangen banget sampe rasanya dia pengen ngebunuh orang aja. (?)

"Sa … sabar, Kyuu. Mungkin Gaaranya lagi jalan-jalan ?" ucap Naruto, nggak yakin. "Padahal tadi gue nyuruh dia nunggu di situ." Doi ngeliat ke bangku. "Tapi, koq nggak ada … ?"

Sasuke jalan menuju bangku tsb. Doi ngeliat sekeliling benda itu. Lalu dia berjongkok. Megangin pasir di sana. Lalu matanya yang lumayan bagus untuk ukuran manusia itu ngeliat jejak kaki menuju hutan ke arah jam 3. Walau udah rada samar karna ketutupan pasir lain yang kebawa angin.

"Gaara masuk hutan."

"Eh ?" Naruto kedengaran kaget. Kyuubi ikutan ngeliat tanah, mata silumannya yang lebih bagus dari Sasuke emang bisa ngeliat jejak kaki di sana. "Loe yakin ? gimana kalo itu jejak kaki orang lain ?" tanya si blonde, cemas. "Pagoda ini jarang didatangin orang lain. Paling-paling cuman ada dua penjaga n guru Ibiki aja. Lagian … tadi loe sendiri bilang kalo Gaara nunggu di sini, kan ? Justru makin meyakinkan lagi kalo jejak kaki ini miliknya. Liat aja ukurannya yang kurang lebih sama ama loe. Emangnya … loe tadi sempet lewat sini ?"

"Ng … nggak. Gue tadi cuman lewat pintu masuk, n nggak sempet njejakin kaki di luar sini karna keburu kebelet." Jawab Naruto, sambil meluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Sasuke ngehela nafas, berat. "Berarti emang jejak Gaara … " gumamnya.

"Hutan kematian kan bahaya ? terutama malam hari. Gimana kalo Gaara kenapa-napa ? Padahal gue udah ngingetin dia supaya jangan pergi sendirian …" Suara Naruto kedengaran menggigil. "Che. Dasar dia itu … " Kyuubi berdecak, kesal n lari masuk hutan.

"Ah ? Kyuu ! Tunggu !"

KucingPerak

Di saat yang sama, rada jauh dari Pagoda …

Gaara lagi lari ngejar makhluk nggak jelas yang mirip antara musang or rubah di depannya. Makhluk itu masih ngegigit jaket Naruto. "Hey ! Tunggu ! Balikin jaket Naruto ! Oey !" Doi lalu lari naik ke atas pohon, n ngejar makhluk itu dari atas sana. Kejar-kejaran tsb terus berlanjut sampe kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Setelah ngerasa waktunya pas, cowok itu pun langsung menukik turun, berhasil nangkap sang makhluk lengkap dengan jaketnya Naruto. Mereka berdua sampe guling-guling berebut.

"Maaf."

'BUG !'

Dia nonjok suatu bagian yang bisa diindikasikan sebagai kepala sang binatang. Makhluk itu pun lari dengan suara yang mirip kayaq anak anjing lagi ketakutan. Akhirnya, Gaara pun berhasil ngerebut jaket tadi n berdiri. "Ngapain juga ngambil jaket Naruto ? Hewan aneh … " gumamnya. Nggak sengaja tangan Gaara nyentuh bagian saku jaket tsb n ngerasain ada sesuatu di situ. Dia pun mengambilnya. Dari bentuknya, n terutama dari baunya, itu adalah roti daging_. Naruto ngebawa ini dari tempat Tobi tadi, ya ?. Pantesan aja hewan tadi … _. Dia angkat bahu n kembali masukin roti tadi ke asalnya. Lalu Gaara ngangkat jaket itu rada ke atas, mengamatinya. Mo meriksa kalau ada yang rusak, sobek, or kotor.

" … "

Sweatdrop.

"Gak … jelas …. "

Tentu aja nggak jelas ! Dia aja sampe kaget kenapa tadi bisa ngejar makhluk jadi-jadian(?) di hutan segelap ini. Penglihatannya yang lumayan tajam emang bisa bikin dia ngehindar dari pohon-pohon or batu yang ngalangin jalan. Tapi, kalau untuk ngeliat warna, debu, or yg semacam itu ya nggak bisa. Nggak kayaq hutan tempat doi latihan ama Naruto n Kyuubi dulu. Di sini jarang ada tanah lapang alias kosong yang biasanya kena cahaya rembulan langsung. Di sini cahayanya rada ketutupan coz pohon2nya gede-gede n tinggi-tinggi semua !. Beda ama ujian Chuunin dulu, di sini waktu itu dipasangin lampu pada jarak-jarak tertentu. Mungkin karna lagi nggak dipake ujian, kali ya ? Lampu-lampunya jadi pada di-remove semua.

"Gawat … " Gaara ngeliat sekelilingnya, bingung !.

"Gue … nyasar … " Cowok berambut merah itu ngegeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, keras. "Cuma segini sih … nggak masalah. Gue tinggal balik ke Pagoda lewat jalan yang tadi gue lewatin n … " Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak.

"Tadi …. Gue lewat mana ?"

Gaara ngeliat sekelilingnya sekali lagi, rada panik. _Siaalll ! Bahkan atap pagoda yang tinggi itu pun gak keliatan dari sini ! Ketutupan pohoon !_

…..

Di lokasi lain ….

"Minggir !"

'BWEG !'

Kyuubi nendang muka seekor harimau yang mau menerkamnya, sadis. Trus doi kembali lari lagi. "Kyuu ! Tungguuu !" panggil Naruto, di belakang. Sasuke bersamanya. Tapi yang dipanggil acuh aja.

"Hhh … hh … " Naruto berenti sebentar, istirahat dengan bertopang sama kedua lututnya. "Gilaa … nafas gue cepet habis ... " Keluhnya, ngelap keringat. "Bego, wajar aja begitu. Namanya juga di hutan malam-malam … " Sasuke mendengus. Cowok blonde tadi mencibir.

" …. Sudahlah … . Loe balik aja ke Pagoda. Biar gue n Kyuubi aja yang nerusin nyari."

"No way ! Emangnya gue bisa santai-santai diam nunggu gitu aja ? Nehi. Gue pengen nyari Gaara juga. Biar gimana pun juga, ini salah gue."

"Huh. Terserah deh."

_Gaara …._

….

Kembali ke lokasi Gaara …

Suara hewan yang mirip anak anjing ketakutan tadi bikin Gaara yang lagi duduk di atas batu, noleh ke asal suara. Suara makhluk yang bikin doi nyasar tadi ! Dari matanya yang keliatan rada bercahaya di kegelapan, kayaqnya dia lagi ngeliatin Gaara dari balik batang pohon sana, dengan cuma ngejulurin sebagian kepala n badan. "Uuung ~ ." suaranya kedengaran pitiful, tapi di saat yang bersamaan kedengaran cute juga. Sadar nggak sadar si Gaara jadi melting. Doi lalu ngambil roti daging dari saku jaket yang dipangkunya, ngebuka bungkusannya, n nyodorin ke hewan tadi.

"Nih, buat loe … "

Si hewan ragu buat maju or nggak. Takut.

"Gue yakin, Naruto nggak bakal keberatan gue ngasih roti ini ke elo. Ayo ambil … "

"Uuung ~ … "

Gaara ngehela nafas.

"Maaf, tadi gue udah mukul elo. Nggak bakal kejadian lagi, deh. Gue janji. Ini … sebagai permintaan maaf." Katanya, sambil ngebagi dua roti tsb, n bau daging di dalamnya pun menajam, bikin makhluk tadi makin ngiler. Akhirnya dia pun keluar, mengendap-endap seolah yakin kalau Gaara bakal mukul dia lagi tiba-tiba.

Gaara turun dari batu yang didudukinya. Hewan tadi kaget n balik lari lagi sembunyi ke balik pohon.

"Ah ? Sorry. Gue ngagetin, ya ? Nggak sengaja, koq … " Doi berjongkok. "Ayo sini … "

"….. "

"Ayolah …. "

"Uuung ~ … "

Setelah hampir satu menit, hewan tadi mendekat juga.

Hap !

Sebenarnya makhluk itu udah mau lari lagi setelah berhasil ngegigit roti tsb, trus mau lari n makan di tempat lain. Taoi sentuhan lembut Gaara di kepala n punggungnya bikin dia jadi nyaman, rileks.

"Elo ngingetin gue ama Orville, deh … ." ucap Gaara, sambil terus membelainya. "Tapi … Orville itu burung, sih. Bukan rubah kayaq loe …. Umm … elu rubah, kan ya ? Sori, gue nggak bisa ngeliat loe dengan jelas. Gelap, soalnya … ". Dia berenti ngebelai, mata berkedip. _Aw man ~ … . Lagi-lagi gue ngajakin binatang ngomong …. Ck ! Koq gue jadi gila gini, ya ?_. Tapi, dia udah terlanjur inget ama Orville n berniat nyari dia nanti.

Binatang tadi ngelanjutin makannya. Dia udah ngerasa aman-aman aja di dekat Gaara n nggak menjauh. Setelah isi daging tadi habis (dia gak makan bagian rotinya !), makhluk tsb ngegigit ujung jubah merah Gaara, cukup kuat. Meski gak sampe bikin robek. Dahi Gaara mengernyit, heran. Hewan tadi lalu jalan mundur sambil tetep ngegigit jubahnya. "Uuung ~, Uuung ~ … "

"Elo … mau gue ngikutin loe … ?"

Pertanyaan Gaara barusan dijawab dengan tarikan lagi. Akhirnya dia pun berdiri. Trus jalan ke arah di mana hewan barusan membimbingnya.

_Hutan … . Dulu gue juga sempat jalan di hutan malam-malam. Waktu itu … gue mau kabur dari Kyuubi._ Gaara jadi kembali terkenang. _Tapi … ternyata dia ngikutin gue diam-diam, n ujung-ujungnya ngehajar gue sebelum ngebawa gue balik ke lokasi latihan._ Dia jadi mendengus, senyum. _Sejak saat itu, gue jadi nggak mau lagi nyoba kabur kayaq gitu …_ .

Sebuah bola kecil hampir mnyerupai titik yang bercahaya ngelewatin hidung Gaara, bikin doi jadi tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kunang-kunang ?"

"Uuung ~ … " Hewan tadi ngelepasin gigitannya dari jubah Gaara n lari ke arah jalan yang kunang-kunangnya makin banyak. "Oh ? Hey, tunggu … !" Gaara jadi otomatis ngikutin dia. Cowok itu sampe ngelewatin rerumputan yang lumayan tinggi. Karna makin ke situ makin banyak kunang-kunang yang menerangi,pandangan Gaara jadi lumayan jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhasil ngelewatin rerumputan tinggi tadi. Hewan tadi pun mendekati kakinya, n ngegesekin tubuhnya ke Gaara, minta dibelai. Gaara pun berjongkok n kembali membelainya, lembut. Di sini wujud si hewan keliatan lebih jelas. Rupanya dia seekor musang !. Bulunyanya berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa garis hitam di sekitar muka n mata, juga di ujung ekor, kaki, n telinga. Eh ? Koq gue jadi bisa ngeliat dia dengan jelas ? Gaara lalu ngalihin pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kedua mata aquamarine itu membelalak, terpukau.

Ada sebuah danau kecil yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput tinggi, n pepohonan hutan. Di sini langit malam mulai lebih sedikit agak terlihat karna nggak ada pohon yang ngalangin di tengah-tengah danau. Walau masih keliatan rada gelap karna ada beberapa cabang dari pohon gede di samping yang memanjang hingga nutupin sebagian langit2 di atas danau, tapi ratusan kunang kunang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya bikin tempat itu jadi lebih terang !

Kalau Gaara cewek, pasti dia udah bilang 'cantiknyaaaaa … ' or 'indahnyaaaa … ' . Tapi karna dia cowok tulen, dia cuma bisa bilang : "Waaaah … ?"

Dia berkedip, mendekati danau. Kunang-kunang agak menjauh sedikit, sebelum beberapa dari mereka kembali mendekati cowok tsb. Gaara mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahu, seekor kunang-kunang lalu hinggap di ujung jarinya. Doi jadi tertawa, kecil.

Ratusan hewan bercahaya itu keliatan kayaq bola-bola api indah yang mengelilinginya. Tapi, nggak tau kenapa keliatan cocok ama Gaara.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu di dekat situ. Lebih terdengar kayaq suara langkah sesuatu yang lagi lari mendekat.

Gaara tersentak kaget. _Harimau, kah ?_. Dia toleh kanan kiri, rada cemas. Kalau sekedar ular, serigala, or semacamnya dia yang sekarang udah cukup pede bisa ngelindungin diri. Tapi, kalau harimau ? Hewan yang gesit n gede itu bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan.

'GRAB !'

Sesuatu itu tiba-tiba aja udah melompat ngelewatin semak-semak di belakang Gaara. N saat cowok berambut merah itu baru aja berbalik untuk ngeliat apa or siapa yang dateng, dia udah dipeluk oleh sesuatu itu, yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang !

"Ha … hah ?" _Siapa ? Shukaku ? Bukan, rambut Shukaku lebih panjang. Naruto ? Nggak, Naruto nggak setinggi ini. Sasuke ? Nggak mungkin … Ngapain juga dia meluk gue ? . Lalu … siapa ?_. Gaara jadi bingung.

"Akhirnya …. Gue berhasil nemuin loe … "

Kedua mata Gaara membelalak sekali lagi karna ngedenger suara barusan. Suara yang sering banget ngerendahin dia. Suara yang sering banget ngebentak dia. Suara yang sering banget ngetawain dia.

"Kyuubi … ?"

Ngedenger namanya disebut, siluman rubah tadi pun ngelepasin pelukannya. Walau kedua tangannya masih megangin Gaara di kedua bisep.

"Kyuubi … ? Ini … bener-bener elo … ?" Pertama kalinya Gaara ngeliat wujud asli siluman tsb, dia terpana. Kazekage tsb tanpa sadar ngelepasin diri dari pegangan Kyuubi n jalan ngelillingin sambil mengamati wujud cowok itu, kagum. Matanya mengarah dari ujung rambut sampe ujung sepatu sandal.

Kyuubi tertawa singkat. "Kenapa, huh ? Gue kegantengan banget, ya ?". Rambut pirang kemerahan Kyuubi jadi keliatan kayaq warna emas di tempat ini. Warna kulit putih kecoklatannya (sawo matang) juga keliatan jadi rada terang. Gaara mendengus, walau ujung-ujungnya senyum juga. "Iya, iyaaa … loe ganteng." Jawabnya, lembek. Doi nggak sempat liat rona merah yang sempet muncul tadi di muka Kyuubi barusan. "Eh, padahal gue ngebayanginnya wujud elo tuh paling nggak masih ada telinga rubah or ekor rubahnya, lho. Ternyata … hampir nggak bisa dibedain sama manusia juga, ya ?". Kyuubi cemberut. "Gue denger tadi elo sempet mampir ke tempatnya Shukaku. Masa elo masih bisa salah ngebayangin wujud gue habis ngeliat dia ?". Gaara tertawa kecil. "Habis … elo kesannya lebih 'liar', sih … Haha !"

"Sialan loe … "

"Tapi … nggak nyangka juga … ternyata elo lebih tinggi dari gue … "

Tinggi Gaara cuman sedagunya Kyuubi.

"Ya iyalah. Gue gitu loh."

Sementara itu nggak jauh dari sana. Di balik semak-semak tinggi, Naruto n Sasuke lagi ngejongkok ngintipin mereka berdua. "Eh, brengsek. Kenapa kita musti sembunyi, sih ?" bisik Naruto, nggak ngerti. Tadi pas dia juga mau datang meluk Gaara sekaligus Kyuubi, Sasuke malah narik belakang kaos orangenya n nyuruh dia nunduk, nggak bersuara, n sembunyi.

"Bego, jangan ngerusak suasana. Biarin mereka berdua dulu."

"Uuung … " musang yang ngajakin Gaara ke sini tadi mau mendekat, takut-takut. "Oh ? Alva ? Sini … " Kazekage tsb ngejongkok n njetikkan jarinya, nyuruh dia mendekat. Kyuubi pasang muka 'Heh ?' terperangah ngeliatnya. Gaara pun kembali berdiri sambil menggendong hewan itu di kedua lengan, ngadep Kyuubi.

"Elo … masih aja suka sembarangan mungut binatang, ya ? Apa-apaan 'Alva' itu ?"

"Alva itu nama yang gue ambil dari Thomas Alva Edison, si penemu lampu listrik itu. Karna dia yang ngasih tau gue tempat bercahaya yang banyak kunang-kunangnya ini … . Yah, anggeplah dia penemu juga."

"Gila, loe … "

"Biarin." Gaara sewot, tapi senyum lagi begitu ngebelai kepala Alva. Ngeliat 'pemandangan indah' itu, Kyuubi jadi nelen ludah. Apalagi ditambahin kunang-kunang yang melayang di sekitarnya. Kayaq dapet efek cahaya bling-bling ala film !. Dia ngegosok-gosok hidungnya pake telunjuk, gelisah. "Errrrhh … Gaara, gue … umm … ada yang mau gue omongin … "

Gaara ngangkat alisnya yang nggak ada, heran. "Loe barusan manggil gue 'Gaara' ? Nggak 'mantan Shukaku' ?"

"Aaah ! Rese' lu ! Yang kayaq gitu nggak usah dimasalahin ! Diem dulu n dengerin gue ngomong sampe habis!" bentaknya, gusar. Gaara pun otomatis ngangguk-ngangguk, cepet. Ngeiyain. Suara marah Kyuubi barusan bikin Alva kaget n melompat turun dari gendongan Gaara, trus lari n sembunyi naik ke atas pohon. "Aaa – " Gaara mau nyusul dia, tapi gak jadi gitu ngerasa siluman di dekatnya lagi melotot.

Kyuubi berdecak sejenak. Sebenernya sih … dia tegang !

"Gue … gue … "

"Hey, hey, brengsek … . Si Kyuubi lagi nggak berencana ngucapin apa yang lagi gue pikirin, kan ?". tanya Naruto, ngeguncangin bahu Sasuke di sebelahnya, pelan. Dia jadi ikutan tegang. Matanya masih mengarah ke Gaara n Kyuubi di sana. "Tergantung apa yang loe pikirin. Kalo elo mikir dia kayaqnya bakal nembak si Gaara, gue rasa jawabannya 'emang iya'." Jawab Sasuke, santai. Tapi, dalam hati dia jadi makin semangat dalam aktivitas ngintipnya.

Dengan kunang-kunang yang masih melayang-layang di sekitar mereka, Kyuubi kembali ngomong.

"Gue … "

"Ya … ?"

"Gg .. ggue … "

"Ada apa ?" Lama-lama Gaara jadi penasaran juga. Nggak biasanya Kyuubi keliatan gugup gini.

"AAAAAAAAAGGH !" Tiba-tiba aja siluman itu ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. "Siiaaaaal, elo ini emang nyebelin bangeeet … ~" gerutunya, kesal. "Maaf aja, ya … " sahut Gaara, ikutan kesal. "Gue udah tau kalau elo sebel ama gue. Nggak usah dibilang segala, deh … " Dia berbalik, mau ngambil Alva, tapi pergelangan tangan kanannya keburu ditahan ama Kyuubi. "Gue belum selesai ngomong, sialan."

"Hah ? Ngomong apa lagi ? Palingan elo bakalan ngeledek or nyumpahin gue kayaq biasa."

"Bodoh ! Diem dulu !"

"Tuh, kan ? Ngeledek … ?"

"Jangan motong omongan gue, sialan !"

"Tuh, kan ? Nyumpahin … ?"

'GRT !'

Cengkraman Kyuubi di lengannya mengeras. "Ugh … " Mata Gaara memicing, sakit. "Kk … Kyuubi … ?"

Sang siluman rubah narik nafas sejenak.

"Brisik ! Gue cuman mau ngomong kalau gue … kalau gue …. " Dia ngatur nafas lagi. "KALAU GUE MAU ELO SELALU ADA DI SISI GUE SELAMANYA !". Gaara bengong dalam sekejap. Begitu juga ama Sasuke n Naruto yang lagi nyaksiin sambil sembunyi.

"… hah ?"

"Gue mau elo ngebikin gue senang ! Gue mau elo care ama gue ! Gue mau elo sayang ama gue ! Gue … GUE MAU ELO SUKA SAMA GUE ! CINTA AMA GUE ! PAHAAAM ?" sambung Kyuubi, ngebentak. Gaara yang udah ngerti maksud kalimat-kalimat barusan spontan aja mukanya memerah.

Naruto menganga. _Dia beneran nembak ! Dia beneran nembak ! Eh, yang barusan itu disebut nembak, kan ya ?_. Sementara Sasuke di sebelahnya juga ikutan mangap. _Kalimat tembakan yang egois banget, sih ? Mustinya bukan 'gue mau elo suka ama gue', tapi 'gue suka ama elo', gitu ! Buodoh ! Gimana si tuh siluman ! Nembak aja nggak bener !. _

Kyuubi keliatan ngos-ngosan. Kayaqnya kalimat tadi ngabisin hampir semua tenaganya, deh. Tapi, tangannya masih ncengkram lengan Gaara.

"Eh ? Koq ? Itu-tapi-gue-hah ?-gimana ya ?-maksudnya-itu kan kayaq … -agh-Maaf ?"

Kyuubi mendesah n megang pipi kiri Gaara pake tangan kanannya. Sedangkan yang kiri masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan cowok itu. Wajahnya mendekat.

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke belo ngeliat adegan itu. _Gila !. Dia berniat langsung nge-kiss ?_

EEEEEEEHHH ?

Hampir aja si Naruto tereak kayaq gitu, kalau si Sasuke nggak langsung ngebungkam dia. "Sssh … ! Jangan ganggu, ah !" desisnya, seraya melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Naruto n nutupin mulut cowok blonde itu pake yang kanan, dari belakang. "Mmmff !" ucapan Naruto jadi nggak jelas. Sasuke kembali fokus ngeliatin Kyuubi n Gaara.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu !" Gaara mendorong dada n leher Kyuubi, panik. Ngos-ngosan.

"Ma … maaf, Kyuubi. Tapi, tapi, tapi … gue cowok straight !" aku Gaara, keras. "Gue … gue nggak punya perasaan kayaq gitu ke elo. Gue cuman nganggep elo sobat gue, kayaq Naruto. Maaf !"

Kyuubi terdiam.

Naruto diam.

Sasuke diem.

-sunyi-

_Aaaah … Kasian Kyuubi. Yah, tapi gue ngerti perasaan Gaara, sih. Gue kan juga cowok straight ?. Tapi, gimana dengan Kyuu- aaah ! Gue jadi bingung niiiih !_. Naruto jadi nggak tau musti ngapain. Dia sayang ama keduanya, sih ! jadi bingung mo ngedukung yang mana duluan. Kalo aja si Kyuubi naksir ama cowok lain, bisa dipastiin kalo doi bakal ikut terlibat ngecomblangin Kyuubi ama tuh cowok. Tapi, kalau dia naksirnya ke Gaara yang straight ?. Bingung !.

Sasuke geleng-geleng. _Aaaah … langsung ditolak, ya ? Dia juga sih … nembaknya keburuan. Paling nggak pastiin si Gaara gay or bukan. Kalo iya, ya syukur. Kalo bukan … ya tinggal jadiin dia gay, dulu. Baru nembak. Gitu kan lebih bagus … ?._ _Dasar nggak sabaran._ Dia jadi inget ama strateginya buat ngedapetin Naruto.

"Ma-makasih, Kyuubi. Tapi, maaf. Gue nggak bisa."

"Elo … "

"Ma-maaf. Gue emang sayang ama loe. Tapi cuman dalam artian temen, nggak dalam artian yang loe maksud … "

" …. "

-jeda sejenak-

"Gue nggak peduli."

"Apa ?"

"GUE NGGAK PEDULI !" Ulang Kyuubi keras. Kedua tangannya masih megangin Gaara. "Gue nggak peduli elo straight atau gay ! Yang penting tuh sekarang gue sadar kalau gue suka ama loe ! Itu aja udah cukup jadi alasan gue buat milikin elo !".

"W-Wha-wha-wha-what …. ?"

Sasunaru yang ngeliat itu kembali bengong, sebengong-bengongnya.

_Si Kyuu gila, nih !_ (Naruto)

_Gue jadi iri ama sifat egoisnya itu._ (Sasuke)

"Tunggu dulu !" Gaara masih tetep nyoba menjauh dari cengkraman Kyuubi. "Gue udah punya cewek yang gue suka ! Memang sih gue belum pernah ngomong ama dia. Kami juga jarang ketemu. Tapi, tapi … gue udah punya rencana pedekate pas usia gue udah 20 tahun nanti. Jadi … jadi … elo nggak bisa maksa gitu !" Dia jadi kesal.

Beneran tuh. Temari yang ngasih dia aturan buat baru boleh nembak pas usia 20 tahun. (Padahal dia sendiri dapet Shikamaru sebelum 20 tahun !). Soal cewek yang disukai Gaara, emang ada. N itu pun selama ini cuma Naruto yang tau. Tapi karena nilai yang tertanam dalam dirinya buat nembak or nglamar cewek baru boleh di usia 20 tahun, dianya jadi belum pernah 'bertindak' selama ini. Naruto juga jarang ngegodain dia soal itu, takut ntar keceplosan n ketauan ke yang lain. Soalnya, Gaara udah wanti-wanti dia buat diem soal ini !

"Loe pikir gue peduli ? Pokoknya sekarang gue mau elo jadi milik gue ! Nggak bakal gue biarin elo sama-sama cewek itu or siapa pun ! Elo tuh milik gue, tau !" Kyuubi tetep aja ngotot.

"Itu sih seenaknya aja namanya ! Elo nggak berhak-!"

"Gue berhak ! Karna gue nih lebih hebat dari loe n makhluk laennya ! Elo musti nurut sama semua yang lebih kuat dari loe, jadi loe juga musti nurut sama apa yang gue bilang ! Kalo gue bilang elo milik gue, ya elo emang milik gue !"

Gaara terperangah. Oh, no. Super-egoisnya Kyuubi kumat lagi !

"Wuih … obsessive kali possessive, nih … " Sasuke kagum n tanpa sadar bertepuk tangan, pelan. Nggak sampe kedengaran ama mereka, sih. Naruto yang ngerasa udah 'terbebaskan' (gara2 Sasuke tepuk tangan) segera bangkit mo nolong Gaara, tapi ternyata Uchiha tadi lebih sigap. Dia pun langsung narik cowok itu lagi sebelum Kyuubi n Gaara sadar.

"Che. Udah gue bilang jangan ganggu mereka. Lagi seru-serunya, nih." Desisnya. "Gila lu ! Si Gaara udah jelas-jelas straight tapi si Kyuubi masih aja tetep maksain ! Itu kan nggak bener !" Itulah yang bakal dibilang ama Naruto kalo aja si Sasuke nggak lagi ngebungkam dia kayaq sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyuubi ! Biar gini-gini juga … gue musti punya anak pas dewasa nanti ! Buat turunan Suna! Ka-ka-kalau … kalau gue s-s-s-sama elo …. Udah pasti gue gak mungkin bakal punya anak, kan ? A-a-apalagi … gue ini Kazekage. Gue wajib ngasih keturunan buat Suna."

"Itu sih gampang ! Loe tinggal berubah jadi cewek dengan jurus Oiroke, gue pasti bisa bikin loe punya anak nanti !"

"Sinting ! Gue nggak mau n nggak niat belajar or make tuh jurus ! Nggak ! Lagian kenapa juga musti gue yang jadi cewek, knapa gak loe aja ! Loe kan ahlinya Oiroke ?"

"Buego ! Siapa pun pasti udah tau kalo yang lebih cocok meranin tugas si cewek di antara kita tuh elo !"

"Tapi, gue nggak mau, Kyuubi !"

"Gue nggak peduli ama apa yang loe mau ! Yang penting tuh apa yang gue mau !"

"Egois ! Ini sih bukan cinta namanya ! Siapa si yang ngajarin elo soal ini ? Dia pasti gila !" Gaara makin hebat berontaknya.

_Sialan lu, Gaara. Gue dibilang gila …_ . Sasuke tersinggung.

'JREK !'

Gaara nginjak kaki kiri Kyuubi, bikin siluman itu kaget n ngelepasin pegangannya. Cowok berambut merah tadi pun langsung balik arah, kabur !.

"Nggak bakal gue biarin loe pergi lagi !"

Kyuubi ngecengkram baju belakangnya.

"Lepasin, nggak ?"

Gaara melompat mundur selangkah. Masih dengan posisi yang membelakangi Kyuubi, doi menyikut perut cowok itu, lumayan keras buat sang siluman rubah yang kekuatannya lagi disegel.

'BUG !'

"Gkh !"

Masih dengan posisi yg sama, Gaara lalu meraih tangan yang tadinya mencengkram baju belakangnya, yang sekarang ini rada melemah karna serangan tadi. Terus dia menariknya melewati bahu kanan n membantingnya ke depan.

'GEDUBRAK !'

Punggung Kyuubi terhempas di tanah.

Saat Gaara bergegas mau kabur sekali lagi ….

Masih dengan posisi nyaris terbaring, Kyuubi mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga mengait kedua pinggang Gaara. Lalu ia ngelempar dia ke depan sampe nabrak pohon.

'GEDUBRAK !'

"Ugh !"

Belum sempat doi ngapa-ngapain lagi, si Kyuubi langsung dateng ncengkram punggungnya lagi, trus menekannya ke bawah ….

'BRUK !'

… hingga Gaara terhempas ke tanah, keras.

"Ggh !"

"Mmmffh ! (Gaara !)" Naruto mulai meronta mo nolongin dia. Tapi Sasuke yang tenaganya lebih kuat terus nahanin dia di tempat.

Kyuubi ngangkat punggung itu n membalikkannya supaya ngadep dia. Sedangkan kedua tangan Gaara doi tahan di belakangnya hanya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara yang kanan kembali menyentuh wajah panik cowok itu.

_Terusin, Kyuubi ! Terusin !._ Sasuke ngedukung banget. _Jangan, Kyuubi ! Jangan !._ Naruto sama sekali nggak ngedukung.

Ketika wajah Kyuubi sedekat ini n Gaara ngeliat taringnya, di benak Gaara muncul flashback yang selama sebulan ini selalu ditekannya. Yaitu kejadian di mana Kyuubi sempat memakan bahu, lengan, n kakinya dulu !.

Perasaan waktu gigi yang tajam n kuat itu menembus kulitnya …

Saat urat-urat nadinya terputus ….

Saat tulang-tulangnya ikut tersayat

Saat darahnya mengalir keluar dengan deras …. .

Bayangan-bayangan barusan seolah bikin dia kembali ngerasain rasa sakit yang amat-sangat itu !.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Jantungnya mulai berdegup nggak normal. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Nggaaaaak !"

Gaara menggelepar, berusaha lepas. "Please ! Stop, Kyuubi ! Sakit !". Terang aja Kyuubi, Naruto, n Sasuke yang nyaksiin itu kebingungan. Rasanya serangan barusan nggak cukup buat bikin dia berontak seheboh itu. "Sakit ! Kaki gue sakit ! Tangan gue … tangan gue mati rasa ! Sakit banget ! Udah cukup ! Bunuh gue aja ! Udah bunuh gue aja ! Gue nggak tahan sakitnya ! Gue nggak mau dimakan hidup-hidup !". Ngedenger kalimat yang barusan ini, mereka akhirnya paham.

_Wah, si Gaara masih trauma, ternyata._

"Bodoh ! Gue nggak bakal ngelakuin itu lagi !" bentak Kyuubi, deket banget di telinganya. Gerakan Gaara jadi terhenti, nyadar. Doi udah nyaris nangis, tadi.

Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan …. iba ?

"B-bener ? Elo ng-nggak bakal … m-m-makan gue lagi ?" Gaara masih gugup.

"Yeah … "

"Sumpah ?"

"Che. Iya, bawel ! Gue terlalu cinta ama loe buat ngelakuin hal itu !"

Gaara jadi blushing. Walau dia nggak suka Kyuubi dalam artian 'love' macam itu, tetep aja kalimat barusan bikin dia jadi rada malu.

"Tapi … itu tergantung nanti juga sih … " Sambung Kyuubi, masih megangin Gaara di posisi tadi. "Kalau elo ngelawan or masih ngenolak gue, mungkin gue bakal 'makan' elo juga."

Tentu aja kalimat itu bikin Gaara jadi panik lagi. Padahal sebenarnya si Kyuubi nggak serius, tuh. Cuman dia emang kebiasaan ngancem, sih !

"Nggak ! Nggak !" Dia kembali meronta. Tapi kedua tangannya masih ditahan di belakang. Dia juga nggak bisa nendang Kyuubi karna jarak mereka berdua sekarang terlalu dekat, alias nempel !. "Tolong jangan paksa gue soal ini, Kyuubi ! Gue straight n gue udah punya cewek yang gue suka ! Please, Kyuubi. Ngertiin gue ! Tolong banget, kali ini aja ! Please !" Gaara sampe memohon-mohon begitu saking nggak maunya.

"Diam, sialan ! Mestinya elo bangga n berterima kasih karna udah disukai ama siluman sehebat gue !" Kyuubi masih aja maksa.

Ngeliat ekspresi Gaara yang super panik n takut itu, bikin Naruto jadi nangis. Sasuke yang lagi ngebungkam dia, otomatis aja ngerasain air itu ngalir ke tangannya.

"Sssh … tenang Naruto. Dia nggak bakal nyakitin Gaara, koq. Elo yang paling yakin soal itu, kan ?" bisik Sasuke, masih nutupin mulutnya.

"Na-Naruto ! NARUTO !"

Nggak bisa lepas, akhirnya Gaara mutusin buat minta bantuan ke sobatnya walau dia nggak yakin orang yang bersangkutan bakal denger.

Ngedenger namanya disebut, Naruto langsung naik pitam. Dia nggak peduli lagi ama perasaan Kyuubi yang suka maksa itu. Dia udah mutusin sekarang kalau dia bakal ngutamain Gaara soal ini.

Sayang sekali, meski semangatnya buat nolong sahabat barusan udah tinggi. Hal itu belum cukup jadi doping n tenaganya sama sekali nggak berubah. Dia sendiri masih belum mampu bebas dari Sasuke !. Sekarang ini Naruto udah jadi ninja biasa. Dia nggak punya lagi chakra sehebat dulu karena Kyuubi udah keluar dari tubuhnya !.

"Naruto !"

"DIAM ! NGGAK USAH MANGGIL-MANGGIL DIA !"

Kyuubi ngebentak, nyaring banget. Tubuh Gaara jadi gemetaran. Bukan cuma karena dinginnya malam, tapi juga karena rasa takutnya akan Kyuubi.

_Nggak, nggak mau. Gue nggak mau ciuman pertama gue ama cowok !_ _Nggak !_

Wajah Kyuubi makin mendekat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. taringnya yang kecil tapi tajem kembali terlihat.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, keras. Takut._ Yugao-san ! Yugao-san ! Yugao-san !_. Setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata kanan sang Kazekage.

_Heheh ! Akhirnya, ada juga yang bakal ngekang Gaara ! Habis ini, gue bisa perkirain dia nggak lagi bakal sering-sering kumpul ama Naruto. MWAHAHAHAH !._ Sasuke membatin, jahat. Di kepalanya bagaikan keluar tanduk aja. Naruto geleng-geleng, berontak. Tapi, tangan si Uchiha tetep keu-keuh nutupin mulutnya !

'slurp'

"Hah ?" Sasuke berkedip ngeliat itu. Naruto juga.

"Eh ?"

Gaara juga ngebuka matanya, perlahan.

Ketiganya bengong.

Kenapa ?

Karna begini, pemirsa : Si Kyuubi ternyata lagi ngejilat muka Gaara !

" ….. "

" ….. ?"

" ….. ?"

"Dijilaat ?" Tanpa sadar, Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Apa-apaan itu ? Ciuman macam apa itu ? Emangnya binatang ?" protesnya, nunjuk-nunjuk nggak cool. Tentu aja Gaara jadi kaget. Kalo ekspresi Kyuubi sih … daripada kaget, mukanya lebih terlihat kesal.

"Gaaraaaa !"

Naruto yang udah terbebas langsung lari ngerebut sobatnya dari Kyuubi. Kali ini Kyuubi ngebiarin, dia jadi nggak selera lagi karna diganggu. Siluman tsb cuman bangkit, perlahan. Ngeliatin mereka.

Naruto ngebantuin Gaara berdiri. Gaara sendiri ngerasa kakinya jadi lemes habis tadi."Naruto … ?". Naruto membelai rambut merah itu sekali, sebelum memeluknya.

"Huweeeee ! Gaaraaaaa !"

"Naruto … ? Elo datang … ? Makasih … "

Dua cowok uke itu pun saling berpelukan. (NaruGaa : Siapa yang uke ?).

Sasuke dateng n ngedumel-dumel ke Kyuubi. "Hey, loe nggak tau caranya kissing, ya , ha ?" tanyanya, marah. "Apa sih ? terserah gue, kan ?" Kyuubi nggak mau ngaku kalau dianya emang nggak tau.

Sasuke mendesah, gusar. Lalu dia narik Naruto dari Gaara. "Naruto ! Ayo kita kasih contoh ke dia gimana adegan kissing yang sebenarnya !"

"What the- ! Koq gue ?"

"Bego ! untuk kissing kan perlu dua orang ? Mana bisa gue ngajarin dia kalo cuman sendiri ?"

"Nggak mau ! Gue straight ! Gue suka Sakura !"

"Kalau elo nggak mau, bakal gue pacarin si Sakura, n gue siksa dia hidup-hidup, habis itu gue putusin."

"Jangaaaan !" Naruto yang cinta ama Sakura terang aja nggak setuju.

"So ?"

"Ugh … "

"Nggak usah mikir lama. Kayaq kita belum pernah kissing aja … " katanya, ngingetin kejadian di hari pertama masuk akademi ninja. "Itu kecelakaan, bodoh ! Gue didorong dari belakang !" Naruto ngelepasin tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke tadi, kasar. Sasuke cuma angkat alis, nunggu jawaban. Sementara Kyuubi menyilangkan tangan di dada, nunggu juga.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, nggak percaya. Dari dulu doi emang udah curiga kalo tuh cowok is gay, tapi dia sama sekali nggak nyangka kalau dianya yang straight ini malah diajakin kissing ama Sasuke !

"Gaara …. Kaki loe udah baikan …. ?" bisik Naruto, kecil. Sebisa mungkin nggak mau ketahuan kalo mereka lagi bicara. "Y-yeah …. " jawab Gaara, kecil juga. Mereka lalu saling bicara dengan suara pelan sambil menatap kedua cowok berbaju hitam di hadapan, waspada.

1 … 2 ….

"Tiga !" seru Naruto, bersamaan dengan dia n Gaara yang berbalik n kabur sambil bergenggaman tangan. Naruto udah lumayan kenal hutan ini karna sering latihan di sini. Jadi doi kurang lebih udah tau jalan keluar. Karna itu juga dia lari lebih ke depan, mimpin jalan.

Kyuubi n Sasuke jadi bengong, tiga detik.

"Hah ? Hey, jangan kabur !"

"Tunggu, Uchiha." Kyuubi nepuk pundak kiri Sasuke. "Hah ?" baru aja di Uchiha noleh, dia langsung kena tonjok !.

'BUG !'

"Aduh ! Heh ! Apa-apaan si loe ?" tentu aja cowok itu nggak terima. Kyuubi melangkah maju sambil ngegemeretakkin jari-jarinya.

"Loe pikir …. Loe bakal selamat gitu aja habis bikin gue ngucapin password angkuh kayaq di sel siang tadi, nyebut gue bodoh, n …. " Mukanya menyeringai, seram. " … ngeganggu acara gue ama Gaara … ? hah ?"

_Gile … dia dendam, toh ?_. Sasuke nelen ludah.

"Heh. Selama ini gue nahan diri karna elo bisa ngebantuin gue nemuin Gaara lebih cepet. Tapi, karna sekarang gue udah tau di mana dia, elo nggak lagi gue perluin." Kyuubi mengeringai sekali lagi sebelum mukulin muka Sasuke bertubi-tubi kayaq petinju.

'BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG ! BAG ! BUG !'

"Waaa ! Tunggu-tunggu ! Stop-stop ! Kyuubi ! Ayo kita diskusi dulu ! Gue … gue punya usul !"

'BUG !'

Setelah nonjok dia sekali lagi, barulah Kyuubi ngomong. "Apa ?"

Sasuke ngatur nafas sejenak sambil megangin mukanya yang merah biru karna memar. Kyuubi udah cukup ngurangin tenaga dengan pukulan-pukulan barusan, jadi nggak ada yang patah. Tapi, tetep aja rasanya sakit banget.

"Pertama-tama …. Sembuhin muka gue dulu … "

"Che. Ogah."

"Oey ! Dengan muka kayaq gini … gue jadi sakit tiap kali ngomong ! (Adududuh !). Daripada ntar …. Omongan gue jadi nyendat-nyendat … n susah loe pahamin, mending sembuhin gue dulu … "

Kyuubi muterin bola matanya. "Oke … . tapi, password dulu … "

Sasuke menganga, tapi langsung mengaduh-aduh megangin rahangnya yg sakit.

_Sialan …_ . "T-tolong … sembuhin muka gue, Tuan Kyuubi yang hebat, nggak tertandingi, n segala bisa." Ucap Sasuke, kena senjatanya sendiri. Kyuubi tersenyum. "Tambahin dengan 'wahai', 'sakti mandraguna' , 'terkuat sedunia', n 'yang paling keren sealam semesta.' " suruhnya. Sasuke melotot ngedenger itu. "Ogah !"

"Ya udah … . Gue juga nggak peduli ama muka loe yang bonyok itu … " ucap Kyuubi, sambil lalu. Sasuke buru-buru ngeraih tangan kirinya, nahanin. "I … iya … deh." . Siluman rubah tadi angkat alis, nunggu. Sasuke nelen ludah. "Ugh … Tolong sembuhin muka gue, Wahai tuan Kyuubi yang hebat, nggak tertandingi, segala bisa, sakti mandraguna, terkuat sedunia, n paling keren sealam semesta …. "

"Nice … " Kyuubi nyengir sambil ngangkat tangan kanannya yang ngeluarin chakra penyembuh. (KP : gelang besi segel yang doi pake cuman nyegel chakra penyerangnya, tapi nggak nyegel chakra support macam kekuatan penyembuh ini). Dia lalu nempeli telapak tangannya tsb ke dahi Sasuke.

"Panaaaaaaassss !"

Beberapa saat kemudian, muka ganteng Sasuke kembali pulih. "Hhh … " dia ngehela nafas lega n dalam hati bersumpah nggak mau minta tolong disembuhin ama Kyuubi lagi.

"Gini … gue punya usul. Elo kan ngincer Gaara, terus terang gue juga ngincer Naruto. Gimana kalo kita kerja sama aja ?"

"Buat apa ? toh gue bisa ngedapetin dia dengan usaha gue sendiri."

"Gue tau elo tuh hebat, iyaa …. Gue ngerti." Ucap Sasuke, kesel. "Tapi, tetep aja, meski kecil pengaruhnya bagi loe … Naruto bakal ngelakuin apa-pun buat ngejaga Gaara dari loe. Hhh … kedekatan mreka berdua sering banget bikin gue cemburu." Akunya, terus terang. Untuk hal ini, Kyuubi setuju. Doi juga sering ngerasa cemburu ama Naruto n Gaara.

"Jadi gini … daripada kita berantem n jadi musuh yg ujung-ujungnya bisa saling ngehambat gerakan masing-masing, Gimana kalau kita kerja sama aja ? Minimal gue bisa ngejauhin Naruto dari Gaara, n gue nggak bakal ngeganggu gugat deh. Elo juga musti gitu, jauhin Gaara dari Naruto n jangan ngelakuin apa-pun yang ngeganggu hubungan kami. Misalnya Gaara keliatan mo 'ngerebut' Naruto dari gue, elo halangin dia. Gue juga, kalo Naruto mo 'ngerebut' Gaara dari loe, gue bakal bertindak sebelum dia ngelakuin itu. Gimana ? Bukan tawaran yang buruk, kan ? …. "

"Elo nawarin simbiosis mutualism ke gue, huh ?" Kyuubi bertolak pinggang. "Yeah, karna intinya kan kita saling menguntungkan ?" sambung Sasuke, senyum. Senyuman licik buat ngincer mangsa. Kyuubi juga menyunggingkan senyuman yang nggak beda. "Oke."

…..

Jadi begitulah ceritanya, pemirsa. Kyuubi n Sasuke mutusin buat kerja sama ngedapetin incarana masing-masing.

Dengan kemampuan mereka yang rata-rata emang di atas Gaara n Naruto, gak sampe lima menit keduanya udah berhasil nyusul 3 meter di belakang dua sobat tsb.

"Loe berdua nge-gay bareng aja, sana ! Nggak usah ngelibatin kami !" (Naruto)

"Bego ! Dua kutub S (Seme) udah tentu bakal tolak menolak. Nggak bisa nyatu, tahu ! udah sewajarnya cowok kutub U (Uke) macam loe berdua diciptain buat kita !" (Sasuke)

"Tapi kami straight !" (Gaara)

"Emangnya gue peduli !" (Kyuubi)

…..

…..

…..

~TAMAT~

KucingPerak

* * *

KP : Aaaah ! Akhirnya tamat jugaaaa ! Ternyata ujung-ujungnya fanfic ini berakhir dengan Shonai. Mbeuuh … . Aku jadi suka yaoi/ Shonen ai gara-gara bc fanfic2 di fanfiction ini (bagus2, sih !). Heheh … . Padahal dulu banget pas belum ngedaftar jadi author sini, aku masih kepincut ama story-story straight ! (Sampe sekarang aku masih suka NaruHina. Koleksi gambar-gambar mereka berdua juga masih kusimpen).

Knapa suka yaoi ? bermula dari aku yang suka baca cerita or nonton film yg kebanyakan tokoh cowoknya. Di fanfic juga gitu, nyari yang tokoh2nya cowok terus. Nah, yang keluar tuh kebanyakan (nyaris 100 %) yaoi semua ! (versi English n bergenre all). Aku juga baru tau bedanya antara istilah yaoi n shonen ai itu dari fanfiction ini, hahay !

Sasuke : Oey, oey ! Knapa tamatnya nggak jelas gitu,si ? Harusnya kan mreka berdua bakal suka juga ama kita, trus baru tamat ! Happy-ending gitu loh !

KP : Halaaah … . Terima aja keputusan author. Aku emang suka yaoi, tapi tipe yaoi yang kusuka tuh bukan tipe yang full of romanticism. Tapi, yang one-sided or non-con. Apalagi tipe cerita yang cowok straight ditaksir cowok gay. Entah akhirnya si straight brubah gay or sebaliknya, aku gak peduli. Yg penting one-sided ! n ada (gak harus banyak) adegan action n humornya ! mangkanya aku suka baca story bergenre angst, hurt/comfort, horror, crime n humor. (untuk saat ini)

NaruHina fave ku jg suka yg one-sided. Tapi kali ini aku lbh suka kalau ujung2nya Naruto jadian ama Hinata daripada Sakura.

Kyuubi : Knapa gue nggak jadi nge-kiss Gaara tadi, haaa ?

KP : Karena Gaara itu milikku ! (*ditendang Kishimoto-sensei*)

Karena ….

Nggak boleh ! Nggak boleh ! Nggak boleh ada yang nge-kiss Gaara. Aku gak terima ! kalo sekedar naksir, boleh aja sana !

Kyuubi : Mo gue hajar juga nih author …. . Heh ! Loe beneran Fujoshi, gak seh ?

KP : Aku Fubaja ! (Fujoshi-baru-jadi)

Dari awal juga aku udah mutusin si Gaara itu cowok straight.

Bagi yang nggak suka Shonai n yaoi tapi terlanjur baca fanfic ini … sorry, ya ! Udah bikin ill-feel ! Heheh !

Awal-awal sebelum suka yaoi sih … aku suka banget sama story bergenre friendship. Trutama antara Naruto n Gaara. Makanya di fanfic ini friendship mereka keliatan kental, kan ?. sayang sekali di tengah jalan aku terserang demam yaoi yg ngalahin demam friendship itu.

Yaaah fanfic pertamaku (Sekolah Shinra : Kingdom Hearts) masih kerasa banget friendship n straightnya. N rencananya itu bakal terus kupertahanin. Nah, kalau yang Hero-apa-Heroine …. Rencananya bakal kujadiin Shonai juga ! Ehhee ! So … bagi yang nggak suka n kejebak baca itu juga, kuperingatin sekarang : Jangan baca lanjutannya nanti !

Aku bingung nentuin siapa cewek yang cocok ama Gaara. (dulu juga sempet nanya ke reader di sini n jawabannya juga nggak pasti) akhirnya terpilihlah Yugao ! Tau ? Dia tuh cewek anbu asal konoha yang berambut ungu panjang itu lho ! Munculnya juga dikit banget. Misterius ! Karna kayaqnya keren, terpilihlah dia ! Hehehh ….

Kyuubi : Eh ! Dia kan lebih tua dari Gaara ! Sepantaran Kakashi, tuh !

Sasuke : Iya ! Lagian … apa-apaan tuh aturan baru boleh pedekate pas 20 tahun ? Kaku banget, si ? Kalo pun si Gaara beneran jadi pedekate pas dianya 20, bisa-bisa si Yugao tuh udah 30 lebih !. n jangan-jangan malah udah punya pacar, lagi ! atau mungkin juga udah nikah !

KP : Urusai ! Gaara tuh cocoknya ama cewek yang lebih tua ! Dia kan kurang kasih sayang dari ibunya ? Jadi, cewek yg lebih tua lebih cocok buat dia !

Naruto : Gaara … loe pecinta daun tua, ya ?

Gaara : Nggak enak banget si, kalimat loe ?

KP : Buat yang penasaran ama crita Itachi n Kisame yang berburu Gobi, or Sasori N Deidara yg berburu Shukaku, or hubungan kakak adek aneh antar Sasuke n Itachi …. Sorry, gak ada di sini. Selain karna malez … (reader : pukulin ! pukuliin !), ntar kalo ngelibatin cerita itu jadinya nggak fokus ke Gaara lagi. Soalnya Gaara kan tokoh utama di sini (bareng Kyuubi).

* * *

**Balasan review :

* * *

**

**To Kirazu Haruka** : Ooh ? lagi sakit, ya ? semoga fanfic ini bisa ngehibur u yg lagi sakit itu, ya ? n tengkyu udah ngereview meski sakit-sakit juga. Terharu deh ….

Eh ? Kyuubi kasian nasibnya karna kehilangan pasangan di masa lalu ?

Kyuubi : Oey ! Temu itu cuma one-sided ke gue ! Kami bukan pasangan ! pasangan gue tuh Gaara !

Gaara : Elo juga one-sided ke gue !

* * *

**To FairoNeko** : Wah, ini nih … reader straight yg kejebak baca fanfic ini. Heheh … sorry, ye !

Naruto : Halah ! Elo sih gak konsistenan gitu otaknya …

KP : Uruseh … . terserah Dyasha, dunks !

Naruto : (Sinting … otak aja dikasi nama … )

KP : Apa arti seme n uke ? Hmm … kasi tau nggak, yaaa …. ?

kata2 itu berkali-kali dipake di fanfic ini so … kukasi tau aja deh …. . Tapi, gimana ngejelasinnya dengan sopan, ya ?

Singkatnya gini, seme itu tipe 'aktif', uke itu tipe 'pasif'. Gitu … . kalo masih penasaran juga, cari tau aja di net, woke ?. Aku juga taunya istilah itu dari komik Fruits Basket yg volumenya aku lupa ….

Fujoshi ? Artinya penggila yaoi !

Tenang … tenang …. . Aku gak marah ama orang anti-Shonai like u, koq. Biasa aja. U kan gak ngehina ? Kalo ngehina, baru aku bakal marah n nge-hack email u ….

Gaara : Oey !

KP : Bohong koq, bohong ! Aku gak bisa nge-hack, koq ! Duh ! Gitu aja dipercaya !

* * *

**To Shinomori Naomi** : Hee ? storynya kepanjangan sampe bikin hape situ error ? Wah, sorry, sorry !

Eh, benci ama Madara karna licik banget ?

Naruto : Yeah, tuh orang emang nyebelin banget ! Benci aja sama dia ! Wajar koq ! Tau nggak sih, dia tuh karakter yang paling mirip ama karakternya si Kape, licik, penipu, apa yang dia pikirin n lakuin gak konsisten !

KP : Nggak koq ! Karakterku mirip Hinata yang kalem itu.

GaaNaru : Siapa yang percaya !

KP : Oh ? pembenci Uchiha kecuali Itachi, toh ? Hehe …. . Hmm … aku juga suka Itachi. Tapi … apa ini berarti u juga benci ama Mikoto-san (nyokapnya SasuIta) ? Dia kan ibu yang ramah n feminine ?. Hhh …. Tipe orang yang gitu adalah tipe yg sulit kita lawan, ya Kyuu ?

Kyuubi : Yeah …

* * *

**To Hiru-san** : He ? Kyuubi yang berjiwa seme pernah jadi uke ?

Kyuubi : Gue super-seme ! Nggak mungkin gue pernah jadi uke !

KP : Iya, iya …. Terserah …

Hmm … mungkin karna aku nulis dia jadi anak kecil yg rada lemah, ya ? jadinya dia disangka uke ? Wah, kalo aku nulis dia kuat banget dari dulu … ntar ganjil, critanya ….

Hm ? Ngrasa ada pairing MadaKyuu ? Sebenarnya seh … mreka tuh lebih kayaq hubungan kakak-adek or ayah-anak bagiku …. Tapi, ternyata u liatnya kayaq pairing, ya ? Wah, wah, ngeliatnya dari sisi pandangan Temujin yg cembokur, tuh ….

Ho ? Kyuubi tuh seme-nya Gaara n gak boleh jadi uke-nya Madara ?

Kyuubi : Gue emang seme-nya Gaara ! Loe baru tau, ya ? Eh, siapa yang uke-nya Madara ? Ennak aja. Nggak !

Gaara : Gak ada seme n uke buat gue ! Gue straight !

* * *

**To Blish** : Kyuubi yg uke … manis ?

Kyuubi : Gue-super-seme-tauuuuuu ? Sama sekali bukan ukeeeeeee ! Pahaaaaam ?

KP : Madara ! U disuruh mati, tuh !

Madara : Yeah, aku juga rada capek jadi penjahat terus, lagi pengen istirahat, neh …. . Mungkin ntar pas aku bangun, aku bakal jadi orang baik. Tunggu aja … Zzzz (*Tidur, trus dibacok ama Kyuubi*)

* * *

**To Avy-kuro-sabaku** : DEMI KUCING KURUS ! Fujoshi ? Aku Fubaja. (*BLETAK !*). Aku emang suka yaoi, tapi masih rada suka ama straight. (NaruHina & MinaKushi) Tapi lagi nih … ada kemungkinan aku bakal beneran jadi Fujoshi sejati ngeliat dari kurang serunya pairing-pairing straight yang bermunculan akhir-akhir ini …. .

Hm ? Gaara sama Naruto aja, jangan ama Kyuubi ?

Kyuubi : Eh ! Lu pendukung mereka, ya ? Musuh ! Loe musuh gue !

KP : Oey, oey, tiap-tiap orang berhak menyatakan pendapatnya, Kyuu !

Ngusulin supaya aku bikin one-shot ? Hmm … boljug, tuh. Cuman pasti nggak bakal jadi bener-bener pendek, deh. Mungkin bakal jadi two-shot ?

* * *

**To Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Kyuu-chan kecil baek banget n bakal jadi pemimpin yg baik ?

Kyuubi : Jangan panggil gue '-chan' !

KP : Hmm … pemimpin yang baik, huh ? kalo sifat egoisnya itu dipake buat ngemimpin … kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ?

Gaara : Dia bakal maksain negara-negara lain buat tunduk ama dia, bukannya kerja sama.

Naruto : Dia bakal dimusuhin ama negara2 lain karna saking semau-gue nya.

Sasuke : Dia bakal lebih milih nyelesein masalah dengan kekerasan daripada diskusi.

KP : (*sweatdrop*) Errrh …. Sebaiknya jangan mau milih Kyuubi jadi pemimpin, deh …

Ibunya Kyuu mirip ama Kushina ? Heheh ! Iya, aku emang terinspirasi ama dia. Tapi, Yooko lebih garang. Kalo Kushina masih bisa keliatan lembut pas hamil. Kalo Yooko, dia terus sparring meski hamil-hamil juga …

Gaara : Pantesan anaknya jadi kayaq gini ….

Kyuubi : Maksud loe ?

KP : Kesan pertama ke Madara adalah terpesona, selanjutnya malah cengo tau dia bawa buntelan ujung kayu kayaq gelandangan ?

Madara : yaah … namanya juga mau pergi dari desa alias mengembara ….

KP : Temujin emang lope ama Kyuubi, tapi cuman one-sided. So … Gaaranya nggak boleh u raep, ya ?

Temujin : Ryuu-sama …. Semoga anda berbahagia …

KP : Ahh … dasar orang baik. Kalo Kyuubi yang ditolak sih, dia bakal tetep maksa ….

Kyuubi : Whats ? Loe ngincer Gaara juga ? Loe berani saingan ama gue, huh ?

KP : Stop ! Stop ! Jangan bikin rusuh ama reader !

* * *

**To Ikki** : Kalo bisa, jgn pake unsur yaoi ? Heheh … Ikki-chan … (Ikki : Jgn sembarangan manggil nama gue !). Permintaan u telat. Udah terlanjur, Nih. Sorry, yey ?

GaaNaru : Gue straight …. Gue straight …. Gue straight ….

KP : Iya, iyaa … . Kalian masih tetep kupertahanin jadi straight, koq. Beda ama Kyuubi n Sasuke yang emang cocoknya jadi gay …

NaruGaa : Tetep aja lu bikin kami yang paling sial !

KP : Karna aku suka u berdua ~

Gaara : Loe masih hobi bikin sial cowok yg u sukai, ya … ?

Naruto : Pycho …

KP : Mwahahahahh !

* * *

BUH-BYE !


End file.
